


The Sith Warrior

by meFoxtrot_Romeo



Series: The Sern Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Choices, F/M, Family, Force Bond (Star Wars), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 201,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meFoxtrot_Romeo/pseuds/meFoxtrot_Romeo
Summary: EPISODE I: THE PADAWAN'S FALL"When I was young, I dreamed of freedom. I dreamed of breaking my chains. But as I grew more powerful, I realized that my choices were becoming limited. So instead, I fought in the name of the Empire. In my hands, I have the true power of the Force."





	1. SERN

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material.
> 
> This follows the Sith Warrior storyline in the Star Wars: The Old Republic MMORPG, spoilers ahead and notice that there are events that are alternated for the sake of the narrative purpose of the author.
> 
> No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Spotify Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7nUEGL1eEOt9ObVqkTIsnD?si=D9Q4XLR6Sd2vQ-SI3N3P3g

"Do I really have to go?" Leena asked her father as she had her hands together. Waiting for a comforting answer from her father, who instead, gave her a sad smile as he placed his hand onto her head one last time. She was nothing more than 12-years old, a little girl who had a connection to the Force since the age of 3 and yet, it took him time to finally grant what was long overdue.

A military man loyal to the Empire was required to send his love and goodbye to one of his children. Erhart Zabro was hesitant and yet, he knew what he had to do."Your mother would want this. Use this opportunity to know her... walk where she did, learn what she learned, embrace what was hers. Don't let fear keep you from greatness... it is your destiny." The last words were the words of his late wife.

It was rather odd for a Sith to speak of fear like that. When fear, vengeance and anger were the fuel core along with hatred towards the journey to the dark side. He couldn't understand Sith and their ways, for he is only an ordinary man.

An ordinary man who honored his wife, became a dutiful husband and loved all of his children greatly. Two of his sons were lost, and all that was left to fulfill his late wife's legacy was his third child, a daughter who was strong with the force since young. It was sad. She couldn't even remember her mother's face.

"Will I be able to see you... and Azal again?" A confirmation was needed for the girl as the Sith walked towards them to get the girl. It was time and all he could do was smile as he placed his hand onto the girl's cheek. "What does your heart tell you?"

"Yes," the girl nodded.

"Then we'll see each other again." He didn't want to say goodbye to his first girl, but to make her strong and to honor his wife – he had to make one of the hardest choices that fathers had to. He lost his boys, at least he was sure that she would be strong and come back to them. Though his fear might come true, that his first girl wouldn't come back the same. She will be a different person if she completely communes with the dark side of the force.

"Hey," he kept smiling as he placed his hands onto her shoulders. The girl looked into his father's eyes, it seemed that he was about to cry. "The next time we see each other... we'll talk about your mother, okay? I promise."

"Captain," the Sith spoke in a harsh tone. The father gave the girl one last kiss on the forehead before he stood up, nodding towards the Sith who came to collect his daughter. "The next time we see each other, you'll be wearing black and red."

The girl smiled. "It was always my color."

"Come now child, your destiny awaits." Said the Sith with a chilling voice that would make any child afraid. The girl turned to her old man and gave him one last hug. Who knows, maybe if this all goes well, he may even serve his daughter at some point.

"I'll come back and make you proud father, I promise." The girl cried. Hugging his first girl back, he couldn't afford to show weakness in front of a Lord Sith. With another nod, the girl went to the Sith Lord and took his hand and headed towards the ship that would eventually send her to Korriban.

She was uneasy. She lost her brothers and now she's being sent away to follow into the footsteps of her mother whose face she can't even remember.

The overseer who took her in sighed and looked at the girl once more. Leena Sern, daughter of the Sith Lord Zylas Sern – being in a powerful bloodline, the children were required to have the mother's surname instead of the fathers. The bloodline and the name had to live on, even though the child wasn't a pureblood Sith, the heritage demanded it especially when Lord Zylas's boys were never found and were presumed dead.

The girls will have to carry out the name and the legacy.

Tremel could sense something great from this child. A human Sith overseer in the Sith Academy and was tasked on selecting worthy acolytes to becoming Sith themselves. She's young, but she will learn the ways of the force as the Sith should.

After all, she's expected to be as powerful as her mother.

He had to make sure that the trials to the acolytes were difficult, and would be enough to prove themselves worthy to join the Sith Order. The strong are to survive and the trials also serve as a purpose to weed out the weak. Perhaps, this girl can be something as promising as her mother was when she was around her age.

And soon, she can be an acolyte worthy for a powerful master.

Three years later, at 15, the girl was once again summoned within the boundaries of Korriban with two training swords strapped behind her back as she made her way down to the ship. Overseer Tremel had to speed up a couple of things for her to fulfill this 'destiny' that she was convinced throughout the years that the overseer has been looking after her – as if he was his own.

"At last, you've arrived." The overseer greeted the girl. "Good, good. There is much to do and every moment is critical."

Leena turned to the two Imperial soldiers that delivered her to the welcoming point to Tremel, with a firm nod she went down the ship. As familiar as she is of Korriban and Sith Academy, she was aware of the basics that has been taught to her. More or less, she remembers that Tremel was a man of strict discipline and always had agendas in mind. Much like any other Sith, he was no different.

"For decades, I've administrated the trials that prove who is and who is not worthy to join the Sith Order. The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith or die. You should know as much already, Leena."

"Mark my words, overseer." She smiled with confidence. "I am destined to be Sith,"

"It wasn't destiny that brought you here." He answered in a monotone voice as he turned around, with his hands neatly folded behind his back – he wondered what kind of outcomes that will appear with Leena Sern within the planet. The girl followed him of course. "Yes, you are here and head of schedule because of me. I expect you to obey."

"When did I not obey?" The girl asked, she was truly obedient but at the same time – mercy still covers her conscience. Something that Sith do not need.

Tremel sighed. "You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here."

"Sounds like a plan." She nodded. The girl has been with him and his daughter for three years now, they were basically family but she was on Korriban now. There are no families in this planet, no friends, no allies – who can she trust in a dark world where the Sith can kill?

"The trials themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you face, Leena." The overseer warned. "There is an acolyte here named Vemrin. He's your enemy and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you."

Of course, he will try to kill me. She mentally sighed. "I just got here and I already have an enemy?"

_"_All you need to know is that you are a threat to him, and he to you." That hardly answered her question even. "We'll make sure you can stand up to that threat. Those practice swords you've arrived with is insufficient – the blade of lesser acolytes. You need a dominating weapon."

And here we go... she continued to mentally sigh as she crossed her arms, waiting for the overseer to give the instructions she needed. As he always provides for her to excel faster than his daughter. "In the tomb of Ajunta Pall, there's an old armory. A strong Sith warblade awaits you there. The tomb is thick with k'lor'slugs, savage creatures. Be speedy but careful. They've been the end of many acolytes."

_"_Then I might have something in common with the beasts." The girl joked around.

But knowing Tremel, he would not have it. "Once you have acquired the warblade. I suggest you spend some time in the tomb bloodying it. Then come to me in my chambers in the Academy. You do remember how to get there?"

"I haven't been here for three years, I must have forgotten." The girl shrugged.

The overseer sighs once more. This girl would be the death of him. "Remember what I have taught you. Trust your instincts."

"What if my instincts can't point me to your chambers?"

"Just find it."

"As you wish, overseer." When the girl gave a small bow, the overseer began to rub his templates as he turned around and began to head back to his chambers. Daughter of Lora Zylas Sern has arrived in the academy, of course no one has heard that name in years and the generation today isn't much keen on the surname Sern.

But Tremel knows that the dark Lords have an eye for this one once she has proven her worth. Perhaps she could be as strong as her mother, stronger, or the worst-case scenario – weaker. Of course, he didn't believe that she was weaker in comparison to her mother.

Both her brothers were also force sensitive but before the academy could even get their hands on them, they just simply vanished. Until they discovered that they could no longer be found within their home planet. The girl was proven to be a skilled one with the practice swords he gave her years ago.

Each day she trains, the more skilled she has become. He was slowly being convinced that even without the force she would be able to have a massive body count with lightsabers alone. Slaying the beasts with only a practice sword can do some good, but the girl has two – perhaps she might even make a purse out of their skins when she's not too preoccupied.

He waited this long to bring her into the academy as an acolyte and he will make sure he succeeds.

When the girl already got her warblade, she was rather troubled. One warblade and the other a practice sword, problems of a two-handed duelist. Surely, she could survive with this kind of placement.

Though there were times where she would wonder how her mother survived in Sith Academy. Where she started, who were her trainers, who was her master – etc.

When she arrived in the academy, fellow acolytes ignored her presence as she was trying to find Overseer Tremel's chamber. Muscle memory seems to know, she didn't have trouble with the turns and corridors she had to encounter but there was one problem she bumped into.

Two human male acolytes, blocking her way. One spoke out immediately when they saw her. "Hey there, acolyte. Hold on a moment. Let me get a look at you."

Leena didn't know who this was or what he wanted. But looking at her, or basically starring at her – was proven too uncomfortable for her. 

"Hmm," he let out. "So you're Overseer Tremel's secret weapon, huh? Impressive, to be sure. Afraid the old man waited too long to make his move, though."

The man took her from her father and sister three years ago. Then again, it took him time to officially place her as an acolyte – three long years too late. "I'm Vemrin, and unlike you I've fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect."

Respect goes both ways. She thought but at the same time, she didn't want to cause any trouble. The name Sern was one thing but she doubts that people from her generation would even know the name. She needed to take things slow. "This is a big place, Vemrin There's more than enough room here for both of us." Who knows, maybe they'll be friends.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. There's plenty of room for you behind me." Vemrin crossed his arms as he took another good look at Leena.

Cocky bastard. She began to complain. "If Overseer Tremel had made his move a year ago, when I first arrived, you might've had a chance. But now—too little, too late."

Vemrin's companion on the other hand, spoke: "This is ridiculous, Vemrin. Let's just kill her and hide the body."

"We're not on Balmorra anymore, Dolgis. There are rules, traditions. We'll leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his last pathetic hope here."

"You're not very god with people, are you?" She asked. Hoping that they would not end in bloodshed as the masters in the academy would eventually hope them to be.

"You're not funny. Just pathetic. And you've been warned." Why do boys always have to be this complicated? She thought. She was only a teenager and the two boys in front of her seemed older. A year or probably two years older than her.

She didn't want to fight, why can't they all just get along? "Coming, Dolgis?"

"Be right there." He answered as Vemrin went on ahead, leaving the two other acolytes to their own conversation.

This should be good. She wondered. "Listen to me, you useless priss, Acolytes aren't allowed to murder each other. But accidents happen. It isn't murder without witnesses. No more warnings. Vermrin's the alpha monster here. You go after Vemrin, you die."

When the other acolyte left her alone, she didn't even do anything and yet she already had threats. It was her first day after all. Avoid what is strong and stroke what is weak... She sighed as she began to head towards Tremel's chamber. Winning the battle with a little combat is the key to victory after all.

When Leena arrived within the chambers, she noticed that Tremel wasn't alone. Before she could even greet him and his guest – he already noticed her. "Good. You've returned. You seem to be in one peace. Tell me, how do you like your new blade?"

"I suppose this is sufficient, Overseer."

The older girl beside him on the other hand, was familiar to Leena. "What are you doing, father? I only just got my warblade, and I've been here for 6-months."

"Nice to see you too Eskella." Leena greeted the older girl who she has treated as a sister. But Eskella wasn't at all happy with her father. "I have my reasons, Eskella. And you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you hear?"

"Yes." She couldn't help but just agree to her father and complain no longer. "Leena, naturally you remember my daughter. She's one of the advanced students here. On her way to becoming Sith... if, she minds herself."

"I'll keep quiet about your new charge, Father. But you're just dragging Leena into something that will just blow up in your face." Eskella barked and walked out of the room. Leena wasn't so sure if she had a place to speak within the conversation between an actual father and his daughter.

"Don't mind her, Leena. She's just sore that I'm keeping secrets. She growls but you know she's loyal." Of course, he would praise his daughter even with something like this. "Now, I thought I heard Vemrin's voice in the adjacent chamber before you arrived. Did he make his move so soon?"

"He just introduced himself to me." Truth and no lies, but it wasn't everything.

"If he did not attack, he must not fully comprehend the threat you represent. Good. Good." He encouraged. "Remember what I taught you before, Leena."

She nodded and recited. "If he is arrogant, pretend to be weak. If he is relaxed, attack and give him no rest. If his forces are united, separate them. If you know the enemy and yourself, you don't need to fear the outcome of a thousand battles."

"Still, I'd hope we'd have more time. Vermin's not the type to sniff around for too long before trying to take the bite." He warned the girl land she nodded in obedience. He still needed to break that innocence off of her scent and sheer energy before she could even be Sith. "In a drive for sheer numbers, the criteria for Academy admittance has been relaxed. Now anyone with Force sensitivity is allowed entrance. Vemrin is mixed blood. The invisible rot earing at the foundation of the Empire. He must not be allowed to advance."

"And you think someone such as myself can be enough to stop him?" Leena asked out of curiosity. Tremel gave the usual answer that she has been hearing for three years from his mouth. 

"You are your mother's daughter... Vemrin has caught the eye of Darth Baras. One of the most influential Sith Lords. He's being groomed to be Bara's new apprentice. As Darth Bara's apprentice, the power at Vemrin's fingertips will be considerable. He could change the Sith for the worst."

"You must proceed to your next trial immediately. I want you to interrogate three prisoners in the Academy jails and decide their fates." He continued to give out the instructions to her next trial. "Remember Leena, consider each criminal's story carefully. The decisions you make will be scrutinized, so let your passion guide your judgement."

"You always told me to trust my instincts..." Leena blurt out. Reminding him those words.

"It's time you leave your childish tendencies behind and embrace your future, will be Sith. You will continue your mother's legacy, do you understand me? No room for mercy, no room for kindness."

She nodded, "I will handle it."

"Go to the Academy prison. Speak to head jailer Knash and return to be after you've passed judgement on the prisoners.' He continued to instruct. The Sern legacy, she hasn't really given thought about it for years, not to mention – she didn't even know the family legacy well.

She lacked the mentor to make her understand.

** EDITED: AUGUST 26, 2019 **


	2. THE IMPORTANCE OF JUDGEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If he is arrogant, pretend to be weak."

Everything that was taught to her was a matter of life and death for the past three years. Tremel wasn't allowed to be kind in Academy grounds after all. She was walking in a road either to safety or ruin. Hence it is a subject of inquiry which can on no account be neglected.

The Sern legacy is all that matter, all that ever mattered to her mother. If her brothers weren't dead then she wouldn't be suffering from rapid speed this much. Even with the Treaty of Coruscant, war is still hidden under it – the boiling tendencies of both Jedi and Sith, the Republic and the Empire. Warriors like her would be fighting her battles forever if she were to survive Sith Academy and become Sith as her father hoped her to be.

On her way to the prison, she could already hear the jailer's voice from outside. "One more chirp from you little bird, and you will regret it."

"Chip, chirp, chirp." A female voice seemed to took the bite for the sake of annoying him. Afterwards, Leena began to hear the sound of agony through shocks. She must have had a shock collar around her neck. Ow! Jerk! If you don't like that, just say so. I can do other animals too. Dire-cat, frog-dog, kowakian monkey-lizard, you name it."

When she went in to find the commotion, it was a Twi'lek inside a cage and shock collar around her neck indeed. A slave in a cage.

"You. I'm Jauler Knash. I run these cells and slave pits. You're the acolyte Tremel sent for the test, right? He thinks highly of you."

"That's good to hear, I want to do well." She said with a polite nod. Young girl, an innocent girl. Her eyes met the blue Twi'lek from inside the cage. She seemed around the same age as her or probably a year younger. "You should know this situation is highly unusual." Said the Jailer as the girl's attention went back to him.

"Normally, an acolyte gets off-world for the interrogation. Overseer Tremel had these three shipped in for you." Usual special treatment, Tremel wanted her trials to go fast and smoothly if she were to keep up with Vemrin. She knows as much. "He thinks you're the next coming of Exar Kun. But you ought to know, Tremel ain't the only one paying attention to you. Now these three prisoners have been transferred here for you for your inspection. You gotta interrogate them as needed and then decide their fate. The convicted are usually executed or given a trial by combat to see if they're worthy. Whatever you decide, you will be the one to carry out the sentence."

"As it should be." She said, and wondered what Tremel would ever want to do with three criminals. He had faith in her judgement but she wondered how far will that faith even go.

"Hmph. Fine, let's get started. This one on the left—" the jailer began. "You freaks aren't getting anything new out of me. Just do whatever you're gonna do." The woman spoke in defiance and yet confidence.

"You can either talk to me or the inquisitors. And I promise, I have a much sunnier disposition." Leena spoke her piece.

"Get lost, kid. I've been through this routine. I already know all your inquisitors by name!"

"Impudent to the last." Said the Jailer which made Leena look at him, wanting to hear what he has to say about it. "As I was saying, she was sent to kill an Imperial spy in the Yavin system. Throughout her torture, she maintained that she was hired anonymously."

"Get it through your damn head—I had no idea he was an imperial and I don't know who hired me!"

"So, you're telling me you're not a Republic assassin?"

"I'm not political. I work for whoever pays."

"The point is, she doesn't deny the charge. So, now you must decide—execution or trial by combat. Which do you choose?" The jailer asked the girl. As young as she was, even he didn't know how could a kid make such a decision. Kids aren't usually born evil after all.

"Neither actually," That answer surprised him. "She could prove useful. Send her to Imperial Intelligence."

"I won't work for free." The woman blurted out.

"Hrmph, you spared her. Interesting." Said the jailer as he began to massage his beard. With that, they proceeded to the next one. A bald man. 

"Please. I am a fellow Sith, judge me with an open mind and grant me trial by combat, I beg you."

"What's your name?" Leena asked as she met the man's eyes. But the Jailer spoke instead. "This pile of waste is Devotek. Once a valued Sith champion, until he botched an important mission and caused a thousand imperial deaths. Now look at him."

"I severed faithfully for twenty-four years, then one mistake and they threw me away." Leena began to think. This one served the Empire well and loyally. With a single mistake he became an outcast, inside a cell like he was nothing.

She wondered, what if this is also done to her in the future? "Now, I have been left here to rot. Please, let me feel the weight of a weapon once more." Though she could feel, this one is a Sith of honor. She didn't want to kill him but she needed to prove her worth to Tremel and make sure he wasn't disappointed in picking her – she didn't want to disappoint her father back at home as well. And she wanted to set an example for her sister that she too, can be a role model like their brothers were.

Something to be proud of. "I don't do charity work." The girl stated. "Feel the weight of a weapon in your throat."

"I die a disgrace." Lifting her hand up, she closed her eyes and began to focus. The force was strong with this one – she did want to honor him by granting trial by combat, but she needed to be safe. If she lost – he would be granted freedom.

There was no room for mistakes in the Sern bloodline. Choking him to death was one thing. "Good, I won't have to look at his sad, weathering face anymore. Thank you." Bid the jailer with a smile.

The only problem was that, she knew what she had to do but it just, didn't feel right for her. "And he won't have to look at yours either, jailer."

"Well this last prisoner for you, is a bit of a puzzle." He began to explain as the both of them walked towards the alien behind bars. "He's called Brehg, and he's a jittery little wretch, suspected of supplying forged documents to Republic agents. Strangely enough, he maintained his innocence despite being severely tortured."

**"That's because innocent I am!"** answered the alien as he plead to the human acolyte. **"Believe me, you gotta—I had nothing to do with forging no papers. Set up, I was set up!"**

"Are you trying to tell me you've led a clean life?"

**"Well, that I never said. Did some time, I did, in a Republic jail for forgery, so I was the perfect candidate to implicate in this. But straight I've been since getting out, I swear!"**

The jailer sighed. "He's never wavered from that line, and the evidence is circumstantial. I suppose it's actually possible he didn't do it. So, what do you decide?"

"I don't care if he's innocent or not." She lied. "Torture him enough and he'll confess." Lifting her hand once more, she began to choke him. The force wasn't always kind depending on who the user is, its an entity as others claimed. A tool for peace or chaos.

When she let him go to speak, he plead. **"Please! No, not fair, it's just not fair!"**

"Shut up, you fidgety fool. The decision's been made." Said the jailer. "Well, that's that. You're an interesting one, kid. I can see why many people are keeping tabs on you. Head back to Overseer Tremel, see what he thinks of your choices."

Judgement.

Everyone who had a connection to the force always had a choice. To be peacekeepers like the Jedi and protect those who are defenseless or be chaotic power lust creatures who want to climb on the ladder of chaos, much like the Sith. There's no middle ground within the force, that's what she believed.

Raised as a little Sern girl with her father and sister, now being trained as a Sith who was expected to walk the same path as her late mother. Tiresome, expectations – she needed to live with them through the rest of her days. She lived in the shadow of her brothers as a child. They were male after all, the male line has always been preferred. She even remembered her uncle suggesting to her father to set her up for an arrange marriage.

Luckily, he said no.

She's the best bet for her mother's hopes. Sith heritage was considered, in other terms, holy for those in the political agendas of the Empire.

She was truly lucky that her father said no. Probably because she was only a child. Who knows what his answer might be once she comes home a full grown woman and a Sith Lord – if she survives her trials and training first.

She thought about it, long and hard while walking towards the chambers of the overseer. Vemrin was mixed, lucky that he was able to obtain the force. Lived through hell until he was found and brought into the academy, and in any means to survive, he needed that apprenticeship from Darth Baras. And there was her, a half-blood with a strong connection to the force since young and should be able to follow into the footsteps of her ancestors for the Sern legacy to continue.

She passed by a man on her way to the chambers, once she entered, Tremer didn't hesitate to greet her. "Sorry if I made you wait, Leena. These interruptions are incredibly annoying." Standing up, he also didn't hesitate on proceeding to the results of her trials.

"On to the business at hand: your test in the jails." She looked at the overseer in a rather nervous state. She killed a man. It was her first kill and she didn't like it. "First, the assassin, Solentz. She attempted to kill an Imperial spy but was unaware of her client's affiliation. You assigned her to Imperial Intelligence. I commend you, that was excellent thinking. Never waste potential resource."

A praise, she didn't expect that from him at this time. They were in a rush after all. "Thank you, overseer. I'm glad you approve."

"What's more important is that Darth Baras would approve." He claimed as he proceeded. "Now, Devotek, a former warrior. He wanted combat, but you struck him down." She gulped unintentionally. A Sith champion was her first kill and she felt that her blood was tainted with black by this guilt. "Perfect. The man was utterly useless."

"I... do not choose to waste my time, overseer."

"Once something is used up, it should be eradicated." Tremel answered. She looked at him and wondered again, what if she ended up like that Sith champion? Used as a tool and once all used up, disposed.

"Lastly, the forger you sent back for more torture even though he seemed innocent. Strong decision. Leave no stone, unturned."

Then she asked, "And what... if it turns out he is truly innocent?"

"It's always best to know beyond any doubt. After all, what is one man's sanity or life versus the fate of the Empire?" The Empire. For a moment, Leena was aware that Tremel sounded like her father for a moment. A military man loyal to the Empire and only for the Empire. "Each time, each prisoner, you made the best possible decision. You may yet be able to challenge Vemrin for Darth Baras's attention. To celebrate, a small reward."

"Thank you very much, overseer."

"Thank yourself, Leena. It's performances like this that might just beat the extreme odds we're facing; failure doesn't run in your family. Now, because I force you into the Academy ahead of schedule, Darth Baras will be predisposed to judging you severely. And by severely, I mean fatally. Now, we must hurry to your next trial. Every moment that passes we risk discover before we're ready."

"Overseer, may I ask you something?" As curious as she was, she seems to need of an answer for this one.

"What is it, child?"

"Why did I have to choose the prisoners fate? What does this have to do with being a Sith?"

"Valid question," the overseer acknowledged. "Sooner or later, you will be placed in the field where the battles commence. One day you will go against republic scums, slay some Jedi along the way and you will learn how to embrace the spoils of war. And in war, there will always be prisoners who are smart enough to work with you or be stupid enough to be brave. Best thing of all is to take the enemy's territory whole and intact, to shatter and destroy it is no good – we need resources we could use against them, like what you did for the first prisoner..."

"Always remember that peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory my chains will be broken. The force shall set me free. The Sith code reminds us that passion is our drive for success and victory but remember, Leena – use your brain to think and grab the best out come of things. That is the purpose of judgement and that, is the importance of it. A good man does everything in his power to better his family's position. In this case, it is you as your mother's daughter."

He continued on, with no hesitation as he walked towards her and gently placed the hair in front of her shoulder, behind. "If your mother was still here, she would defend the Serns, to defend her blood. And you must remember your position and who you are." The girl was slowly resembling her mother as she grows older. "In the caverns of Marka Ragnos is the beast he left to guard his legacy."

_Legacy..._ she thought to herself as she continued to listen. "Go there, sit among the flames and wait for the beast to come to you."

"I break beasts necks in my sleep." She said with confidence.

"Don't be rash." He warned. She was exactly like her mother when she was around this age, possibly even older. "Defeating this creature will take your best effort. Return to the Valley of the Dark Lords and find the tomb of Marka Ragnos. I'll see you when the beast is slain. Good luck."

Excusing herself, she knew that the future of her family will be determined in the next few years once she keeps this up and stays alive for the most of it. She could establish a legacy that will last for a thousand years.

That's the burden on her shoulders ever since her brothers were gone. If anyone can seize one of their own, and hold them captive with impunity – then they are no longer a kind to be feared. A rare enough thing, a Sith, who lives up to her reputation.

Slaying the beast wasn't so easy with a warblade and a practice sword. She needed to convince the overseer if she could replace the practice sword with a more significant replacement for better performance. As tired as she was with three trials within three days, hell she would need all the sleep in the galaxy for this. Thinking about her delightful bed waiting for her was ruined when Dolgis came into her vision.

Oh bloody hell! She complained. "Well, look who's here. Remember me?"

"I never forget a face." She shook her head. "Your name is Dolgis, right? Vermin's boy."

"Very good." It was like he was praising a dog. "It's good to know the name of your killer. Notice anything interesting? No witnesses means no rules. No more shortcuts. No more special treatment. You're just gonna be another dead failure on Korriban."

"Hate to break it to you, Dolgis. But failure doesn't run in my family." She answered strongly, taking out the warblade instead of the practice sword. As much as she had the skills to actually go for two blades, all she needed was one.

"One blade?" Dolgis mocked as he took out his. "What's the other one for, girl?"

"For display." She lied. 

On point and on position. The acolyte charged towards the Sern heiress, it was like a little dance. Play with those who think they're superior to you and she will have her new toy. With a single thought of just hitting her hard, because of her small body she was more flexible, faster even as she moved to the side.

His practice sword hit the floor and the girl was behind him, kicking his ass as he fell down on the floor. Child's play for her, really. Comprise distances, great and small; danger and security; open ground and narrow passes; the chances of life and death. What is a single man against a little girl?

If he is arrogant, pretend to be weak. She thought as she watched the acolyte stand up. Filled with frustration, he charged again, mindlessly towards the girl. She had the advantage and dodged, him hitting the wall and her, swinging her warblade towards his knee.

He screamed as she applied enough strength for it to crack. If he is relaxing, attack and give him no rest. Dolgis was furious now, defeated by a little girl? No chance. No way.

It was an insult. What made her so special that Overseer Tremel wanted her trials to go in full speed? 

What. Made. Her. So. Special?

Charging towards her once more, but he was slower. She managed to dodge his swing one more time and hit the knee from earlier, causing him to kneel down. Standing behind him, the girl brutally hit his shoulder causing him to scream even louder. She took his arm, and pulled it through the back – making his joints dislocated in the process.

"No! Plea—GAH! Hold up! Hold up!" He began to plea as the girl let go of his arm. "I was wrong. What they're saying about you is totally true. So... so strong. I don't want to die!"

"Leave." She said. "Next time you won't be so lucky." She didn't want to kill anyone within Academy grounds after all. She didn't enjoy the sensation of killing.

"You won't see me again. I promise." He swore as he lumped out of the picture in a hurry before she could break his other knee and shoulder.

She could have killed him. He wasn't of used to her anyway, he can't offer anything to her – he doesn't have the resources she needs to survive in this academy. Her choice of judgement may have been the best for the prisoners which pleased the overseer, but overall, her morality—no, her guilt was starting to get the best of her.

And it was failure.

** EDITED: AUGUST 26, 2019 **


	3. THE SITH CODE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On your honor as a Sith, on your honor as a Sern."

When she came into the chambers of the overseer after her little interaction with that acolyte, he seemed to be in a state of worry.

And it worried her even more when he spoke in urgency. "We must speak quickly, Leena. There isn't much time. I may have made a slight miscalculation. The beast of Marka Ragnos was a great source of dark energy here on Korriban. When it was slain, there was a tremor in the Force. Darth Baras felt that tremor and has become aware of you. He demands an audience."

She was rather shocked, unable to believe that Darth Baras would demand an audience with an unknown acolyte with only the surname of her mother. "Do you think I'm ready for this?"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter what I think, child. Ready or not, you must face him now. Baras is a serious man but a master of deception. Everything he does and says is usually calculated. He will attempt to trip you up, test your nature, get to the heart of who you are. Always take him seriously. And I mean **always**."

She nodded. "Considered me warned."

"We might not... speak again, Leena." As much as she didn't want to hear it, he was saying it. "You're the best chance of stopping Vemrin. If you fail, I doubt there will be another strong enough. Good luck. You must meet Darth Baras in his chambers and hurry, he won't take kindly to waiting."

Darth Baras, a very sure of himself Sith. Confident in his knowledge of how the Jedi and the Galactic Republic would respond to the Sith Empire's demands after the sacking of Coruscant. She heard stories when she was taken away from her family. He knew that the Jedi and the Republic would have to accept the demands laid out by the Sith once they held Coruscant captive and at their mercy.

If the rumors were true, Baras only appears to be particularly unambitious, as well as more rational than his fellow Sith Lord Angral. He can make a point of supporting those who found themselves disadvantage within the Empire and make them rise up to their stations to release their full potential.

He can either be her ladder to success or her downfall to chaos.

She needed this meeting to go well.

Rumors around the Academy have been spreading fast like wildfire. The whole Leena and Vemrin rivalry had the other acolytes to see who gets to win and be Darth Baras's new apprentice. Word says that they are every bit of physical equal, if they can't beat one no one can beat the other.

Then the whole Academy explode when the surname was revealed and what meaning it has on powerful people. She was a Sern.

Pureblood Siths are well aware of this surname and what kind of heritage it holds. Mostly, members from this bloodline would almost, always have a powerful connection with the Force. 

There used to be a saying, every time a Sern is born the Force flips a coin. The girl is human with a non-force sensitive father, of course she was lucky enough to inherit the skills of her mother, her gifts rather and has the opportunity to continue their powerful legacy.

Being summoned by Darth Baras himself, made her more interesting to those who have been in the academy for some time.

Leena arrived at his doors, only to find five acolytes standing in front of him as he gave out his instructions. Vemrin was one of those acolytes and naturally, this was going to be an interesting summoning.

She didn't want any trouble and didn't need to disturb the dark lord. All she needed was to make sure she would survive this encounter and at least, manage to be on his good side and prove herself useful.

If he is arrogant, pretend to be weak.

"Most of you will not return from this endeavor. If you die, you will be forgotten. If you give up, you will be killed. Now, out of my sight." Baras commanded his acolytes, obviously they were also all going against each other for this apprenticeship. Makes her wonder if this was the only Dark Lord in the whole Galaxy.

Though looking at Baras, he wasn't what she was expecting at all. He was... wide, and wears a metal mask. Though his voice seems frightening and yet, she couldn't take him seriously because of his... diet.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." One of the acolytes mumbled as he was about to exit like the rest, but Vemrin stopped him and answered. Right in front of the new comer. 

"You should. This is the end of the line for you, Kremral. Just make sure you stay out of my way."

"Look here Vemrin." He pointed out. "I see the upstart but no sigh of Dolgis."

"Kremral, Vemrin, you have been dismissed." Baras stood up from his seat and reminded the boys what he said earlier. He needed a closer look on this, girl Tremel managed to get. A Sern girl.

"Yes, Master." Said Kremral as he left the room. Vemrin on the other hand remained and talked to the girl. "I underestimated you by sending Dolgis. It will not happen again." When he left, Leena watched him as he exited through the door.

Problem was, he already did it again.

"Are you having trouble with acolyte Vemrin, Supplicant?" Darth Baras asked as he gestured the girl to enter further.

"Nothing gets under my skin, my Lord." She said with a small bow as she stood in his presence. When Baras sat down, he took one good look at the girl. "He is thoroughly capable of backing up his threats. Vemrin has paid his dues. He's fought a deck stacked against him to get here. You, on the other hand..." he said as he stood up and walked towards her.

Placing his hand onto her chin, pushing it up to only see the eyes of Lord Zylas Sern. "Let me get a closer look at you. Yes, as I suspected. Overseer Tremel has done you and this Academy a great disservice." The tone of being displeased, that was not a good sign for her. "Your warblade came early, prisoners down in for your convenience, even a beast here on Korriban instead of off-world in the wild. The pacing of the trials is deliberate. Only full immersion over time produces results. Your mind is soft, unhoned, undisciplined."

"It was never my intention to offend." She spoke.

"But it **is **offensive. To be presented with an acolyte who doesn't even have a rudimentary understanding of what it means to be Sith. The first month of trial should be dedicated to philosophy, conceptual tactics, understanding the Sith code. Recite the Sith Code for me, acolyte, and explain its meaning in battle, war and politics."

Three years of leaning those as well as how to wield two swords was one thing, but she needed to play his game and she needed him to underestimate her in every single way. Be a fool and play his game, be the toy and reveal to be the game master later on. She needed to know what he truly is.

"I don't recall learning a Sith Code, my Lord." If he is secure at all points, be prepared for him. If he is in superior strength, evade him.

"Your ability is undeniable," One thing he praises her for. "But your readiness and understanding of the Sith war is woefully lacking. Your mother would have been furious if she was still alive to see you fail." The mere mention of her mother, she didn't even want to think about her at the moment.

A woman whose face she can't even remember. "I am your master now. Tremel was becoming lax before you ever arrived. His unwillingness to adapt to the evolving Sith paradigm has become a liability. These are the actions of a traitor. Traitors are executed. I grant you immunity from punishment... Acolyte Leena Sern. You may rest in your chambers until I call upon you once more."

With another bow, the girl exited his chambers and proceeded to her own. Tremel warned her to be ready for him at all times. Survival was first, the apprenticeship second, becoming a Sith Lord is third and the legacy comes in fourth.

The more she rested, the more she wondered. How did Darth Baras came to know her mother? She's only a mere lord, never ascended to a Darth. All she knew that she was a Sith, a brave one who led her men into battle with a roar as she slayed republic scums and Jedi alike. Strong with the Force, as her brother and her parents.

Two players in a single chess game. Baras and Leena, a master of the Sith and a little girl who has yet to learn anything. She's young and still considered naïve. This apprenticeship might do her good and make her father proud, build up that legacy her mother left for her brothers to continue but ultimately, it landed on her.

Peace is a lie, there is only passion. She mentally began to recite the Sith code as she meditated in her own chambers one day. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory, through victory my chains will be broken. The force will set me free.

Her meditation was disturbed when a loud bang came onto his door, when she opened it she found one of the acolytes of Darth Baras. "Lord Baras has sent me to fetch you, Sern."

"Of course," she nodded and proceeded to where they would meet. Three days of silence, stuck in her room for meditation and sleep. In the cantina for food, in the training grounds for her swordsmanship. It was an endless boring cycle for the young acolyte.

Oddly, she didn't know why she was being brought up to an unusual room that no one usually uses. But when the door opened, she saw Baras who turned towards her direction. She could feel a smile curling behind that metal mask of his.

"Ah, supplicant. Come, I have a presentation for you." He said as he turned his head back to what he was even looking at.

She slowly walked in and saw Tremel brutally decapitated on the wall. 

"NO!" She screamed and attempted to run. But the girl was stopped by the acolytes who were bigger in body mass. She didn't attempt to struggle even further, she stood still as the grip on her arms were nice and tight.

She still refused to look at the body. The poor overseer met his fate and the acolyte Sern shouldn't also go out of punishment. He gave him immunity to punishment only for her to be punished.

A well-played game. "Now, now girl... look at him. Look at the overseer who refused to unleash your full potential." That calm, serious tone of his had chills be sent through her spine. She refused to look, though Baras was looking at the girl and walking towards her, he continues to speak in a louder voice. "Look. At. Him!"

And she did. Nice and slowly, a failure of an acolyte who failed her overseer. And he paid the price for it. "This is what happens to kind traitors. This, child, is the way of the Sith." Baras began his lecture as he took the girl's hand and placed a ring onto her palm. "Take this one ring as a memento. Remembering the past can strengthen resolve and embolden the spirit."

She knew the ring, it was Tremel's ring.

She was played well. She didn't expect this and was a fool to underestimate someone like Baras, she was still young and needed to learn so much more. And there he was, headless and decapitated in front of her to rot. "He thought of you as family. Weak traitors who give into love, his passion towards you has misguided him. He loved you as if you were his daughter and paid dearly for it. If you, child, commit a mistake like this, I will have your head as well."

Leena continued to look at Tremel's rotting head. 

_Or maybe I'll get yours. _She thought to herself as she said nothing to him. Nothing worthwhile is ever easy.

"Let me help you, child." The master continued as he was so satisfied on what he did for her. He needed to awaken her full potential, a human Sern who is strong with the Force. Turn her into the weapon he needed to make his plans proceed smoothly.

She can be the key to his victory. "I'm saving you from weakness. His death is a small price to pay for your salvation."

"You're insane." Leena mumbled.

"This galaxy is finite, its resources finite, life is left unchecked with Jedi's running around – Tremel had nothing more to offer you. He's a waste. He wasted your potential, refuse for it to grow. After this... little exercise if yours, I will make you one of the fiercest women in the galaxy."

When the doors closed and she was left alone, the girl collapsed on her knees but refused to look away from Tremel's lifeless head. Tears came down from her eyes, crying her heart out as she lost one of the few people who cared for her. She didn't know how to tell Eskella. The woman might already know and is looking for her right now.

He promised immunity to punishment and this is what he gave her.

He was pushing the girl to her limits, by understanding the Sith Code. Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

She took in a deep breathe with her gaze still locked on the head. Through passion, we gain strength.

Through strength, we gain power. Through power, we gain victory, and through victory, our chains are broken. The Force shall set us free. He thought that destroying him would make her embrace the Sith Code but then again, the key was to make her embrace hatred and anger. She has to free herself from shackles and escape this kind of fate.

But now, she's bound to Baras's shackles. More improvement for the girl, with a much greater potential range.

She knew that she would be tortured under his wing, so that she can be the weapon he needed.

That evening she was sent back to her room as if she was a prisoner for Baras to play with. An acolyte who now serves Darth Baras and is now fighting for this apprenticeship, she didn't know if she would still want it. Survival was the key but she didn't know if she can please him.

What if he kills her once she has fulfilled her purpose for his game?

Leena was aware that she can be a pawn for Baras or be a challenger.

She was seated on her bed, looking down on the floor as tears continued to go down through her cheeks. The simple horrors she had to go through, she was merely a child at 15 and was punished for ignorance. Stupidly enough, she knew she just have to keep playing or just die trying.

When the door opened, the girl didn't dare to look anymore. Her eyes were red from crying, Eskella saw how much of a mess Baras made of her. A little girl.

Tremel's daughter rushed towards the girl, kneeling in front of her as she placed her hands onto Leena's cheeks. Looking into her eyes, she was still crying and out of instinct, Eskella hugged the poor girl.

Leena cried louder. The internal pain of loss has consumed her, grief was all there is for the little girl. Eskella would let out 'shhh' from her lips as she would stroke the girl's head. 

"We both have to be strong..." Eskella whispered in the girl's ear as she clung onto her tightly. "...you have to keep playing the game, Leena. You have to."

"I don't want to." The girl cried. "I don't want to be his apprentice! I don't want to be Sith!" The girl was too horrified due to experience. Eskella just held her, like a sister to another. She's too young, too innocent for the horrors that the Sith Order has in store for her still.

"We have to remain strong if we are to prevail and you must remain strong for your family, do you understand me, Leena?" All for the Sern legacy and for her own survival. "Your brothers would have done the same, for your sake."

Eskella remembered the day when her father brought home a little girl who was strong with the Force. Leena was shy, a fast learner and lovable once she got to meet her. She began to treat her like a sister as years go by and love, just didn't happen to them. They built it slowly over the years, stone by stone. It is stronger.

And it lasts longer. "Revenge will be yours entirely, Leena. On your honor as a Sith, and on your honor as a Sern."

Baras has wronged a little girl, little did he know that he was on his way to create his own destruction.

** EDITED: AUGUST 26, 2019 **


	4. LIGHTSABERS

It was still a frightening experience, but she had to proceed. Every pain on her body and every pain in her heart as well soul, the Force wasn't kind to her and she knew that it will never be.

At 18, she was summoned by Darth Baras, he already had her new assignment for her. "Now, there are sacred ruins in the tomb of Tulak Hord. The ancient inscriptions that once adorned the walls of each ruin lie in the pieces. You will venture through the entire tomb, search all of the ruins and bring me a shard from each of these inscriptions. You will do this or you will die."

Three years and it was always the same: Do this or die, statement over and over again. Of course, in his eyes, she was still a child. A child yet to have the grasps of the dark side of the Force. Her eyes were yet to be yellow and Baras wondered how much pain does he have to grant her, for that to happen.

The girl who had once black hair, had slowly turned white throughout the years. Now, not an inch of a single black strand left on her head. High levels of emotional stress, which, in turn, causes less pigmentation of the hair. Luckily, there was no side effect on hair loss or she would be bald. Because of this, Baras can spot her within the academy from a mile away.

"Vemrin and my other acolytes have already been sent. There are no rules regarding how they secure the shards, and they will stop at nothing. Fight your way through the tomb of Tulak Hord in the Valley of the Dark Lords, and bring me the shards from each of the ruined shrines."

"Yes, Master." Leena bowed in his presence. She didn't want to see his metallic face any longer, even though she needed his approval and become his apprentice to be stronger. Strong enough to kill him.

Even with that kind of feeling inside of her, she still couldn't bear to kill anyone she doesn't have a beefing with. Vemrin was one of them, although he and her have this undeniable rivalry that, even grab the attention of the dark lords of the Academy – she knew he would kill her at some point. Eskella told her to get rid of him before things could get worse but, Leena refused.

Of course, there was a teaching saying: Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected.

Leena had a different idea onto the approach, after all. When able to attack, she must seem unable. When using the Force, she must seem inactive. When she is near, she must make the enemy believe that she is far away. When far away, she must make him believe she is near.

Toying with him for three years was fun for her, and yet, she will only defend when he attacks. And strike for the kill when only he attacks.

A general who wins a battle makes many calculations in where the battle is fought. The general who loses a battle makes but few calculations beforehand. Thus, do many calculations lead to victory and few calculations to defeat. That's how Baras thinks, she knows that, she has studied that, but she hasn't fully understood it.

It is by attention, in which she can foresee who is likely to win or lose.

The girl pretends to be a pawn and collected the shards as instructed. Not much problem, she managed to collect them while the other acolytes were fighting one another for them. Warfare is based on deception, after all.

On her way back to Darth Baras, Klemrel was there: "You—you did it, didn't you? You got the shards from the tomb and you're on your way back to Lord Baras."

"Are you here to congratulate me, Klemrel?" She said in a rather obvious joke. After all, he was the only acolyte she was able to get along with for the past three years.

"I'll take that as a yes, Leena." And that tone, well, Leena understood that he meant business with these shards.

Leena looked at her fellow acolyte, "Klemrel, you don't want to do this..."

"I made a mistake, Leena! I tried to get through the tomb, but there were too many shyrack! I barely even escaped! I figured better to ambush you and take the shards! Since Baras has always been fond of you, maybe he wouldn't even punish you and give you another task!" Leena's eye twitched.

If she came back without a single shard, he would torture her again and add more scars on her back. Or have someone close to her be killed and stare at their lifeless body until she cries in regret. Baras would beat her, humiliate her, or do something against her will.

On the outside she looked like the star favorite of Baras along with Vemrin, but behind the walls, she was nothing but another torture toy for him to play with and make sure her loyalty was aligned to him and only him.

"Vemrin is already inside with Baras, all the other acolytes died. You were my only chance, Leena. Now I'm doomed, I'll never become Sith. Unless I return with the shards, Baras will have me killed."

"Take my shards to Baras as your own, I'll get more." Without any hesitation, she gave her own shards to him.

"Really? You—you're giving me your shards? Thank you!" Klemrel's face brightened as Leena gave out a small smile. That kindness in her didn't die out just yet. "I—what can I do to repay you?"

"Nothing." Leena shrugged. "Just do me a favor and keep this between us, friend."

"Don't worry, Leena. I won't breathe a word!" He owes her big time. "Good luck going back into the tomb for another set of shards. I'll see you in Lord Baras's chamber."

Baras would have to torture her even more if he finds out about this. Network of spies here and there but, she was taking her chances and went back into the tomb.

The prodigal supplicant, Leena Sern returns with all he shards from the tomb of Tulak Hord. Baras was pleased and yet it seems that he won't be able to torture this one anymore. She has learned to be obedient and knows what she needs to do.

A single mistake leads to a single shock. "It appears Klemral was right and you were wrong, Vemrin." Said the Dark Lord as he turned to his acolyte.

"Appearances can be deceptive." Defended Vemrin as he crossed his arms. Leena was giving him a hard time with this, if she didn't come along three years ago, he would have been apprentice by now.

"Excuse Vermin, supplicant. He expected you to fall on your face."

"This is old hat for Vemrin." Said Leena with a rather cheeky tone. "He should be used to disappointment by now, Master."

"The tension is thick between you two. A great source of emotion to feed on." Just as he hoped. "I wonder what will happen when it boils over. But first, a matter to clear up: There is very little that escapes my security and I know, supplicant, that you provided Klemral with his shards."

The tone of disappointment leads to punishment that she didn't want. She knew that and she was outsmarted. "So, since it was only by your tolerance that Klemral stands before me, I leave his fate into your hands. What should I do with him?"

The latter this time, but Leena knew the answer already. "He still manages to succeed. The directive was by any means necessary. That kind of resourcefulness should be rewarded." There weren't any rules on how to get the shards anyway.

"Surviving this long is no small feat, so I agree that he should be allowed to live." Leena was waiting for his but. "But, I do not find him to be Sith material. Klemrel, I'm assigning you to oversee the Academy prisons. It's not a glamorous post but do your job, and you will be respected here. Report to Jailer Knash, immediately."

"Thank you, my Lord. Thank you both." Klemrel bid his thanks with a small bow and left to the Academy prison. Wasn't much but at least he was alive and Leena was surprised that Baras even listened to her for once.

Bras then turned to the supplicant. "He certainly lacks backbone, but perhaps he'll rise above that someday. Now, are the two of you ready for your final trial? After how many years, now, you both stand on the precipice of becoming Sith. But only one of you will have the opportunity to claim a special lightsaber and serve as my apprentice. I thought it would be you, Vemrin but I've changed my mind."

After three years, she finally got his approval and didn't have to sweat much on the trials. But, she paid dearly for it.

"What?!" Vemrin on the other hand wasn't so happy with what he heard. "I've done everything you've asked! Better than any of the others! The honor should be mine!"

"I'm sorry, Vemrin. I know how much you were gunning for this." Unlike her, he didn't have the privilege. He worked hard for it and she took it on one swoop.

"Today, Vemrin is every bit your equal but the Force is stronger with you, supplicant. And there is power sleeping within you. It was a simple decision." The Force is strong within her, she heard that so many times for the past six years – she wondered from time to time, how powerful was her mother with the Force? "Now, Vemrin, go wait in my antechamber for your instructions. This instant!"

When Vemrin left, Baras didn't hesitate on facing the Sern girl. "Now, I hope you fathom how fortunate you are to be singled out. If you become my apprentice, the galaxy will bend before you. Your mother would have been proud."

"You're not going to regret this, my Lord. I am destined to be Sith."

"The lightsaber you will seek is old and powerful. It is housed in a forbidden cavern in the tomb of Naga Sadow where few Sith ever set foot." Baras immediately began his instructions towards the young Sern. "Almost no one knows how to find the secret entrance. But there is a Twi'lek is the holding pens who was caught breaking in there, years ago. I hear she is quite willful. Take her and make her show the entrance of the forbidden cave."

"I will take care of that." She assured.

"Other acolytes seeking to complete their trials are sent to the tomb, where Academy laws are waived. They will try to murder you." He warned. "This final test will determine if you become Sith, so, bolster yourself. To set foot in the tomb of Naga Sadow is to breathe in death itself."

"I will try to remember that, my Lord." Leena bowed and proceeded to excuse herself in the process. Murder and mayhem, things that young Sith acolytes would embrace when they first enter the Academy. But unlike her, she didn't experience the horror that Baras showed her at a young age.

What more can he do once she's the apprentice?

She remembers the Twi'lek from three years ago from her first few trials. Tremel said she made the best choices during the situation – she wondered if she would make the right choices now that he's gone.

She went on to lay the plans and soon she would wage war. She's young and inexperienced, she needed more knowledge, more power for her to proceed. A good warrior knows when to save his strength and when to destroy her enemies.

When she came into the prison again, she saw the Jailer shocking the Twi'lek for who knows what. "Ouch! Give it a rest, will you?"

"I'm getting my fill of fun while I still can, slave."

A slave. Leena thought to herself as she approached the two. "Ah, as if on cue, look who's back. Word is you might become Lord Baras's apprentice. Hrmph. Nice work, if you can get it. Baras supposedly sent me an acolyte named Klemral, some whiny little castoff, but the dead-boat still hasn't shown up. You know anything about him?"

"Klemral means well and he tries hard." She answered rather honestly. If he hasn't shown himself by now, he might as well be killed by someone. "What ought to try hard is to be on time. So, I hear you'll be relieving me of this Twi'lek. She's a pain in the neck."

"Ha!" The Twi'lek mocked. "Who's a pain in the neck? I'm the one wearing the shock collar."

"Hrmph. Consider that a going away present, Twi'lek. Seems you might be useful for something after all—this bruiser is taking you into the tomb where we caught you years ago."

"None of you can figure out how to activate the tomb statues to open the forbidden caverns, huh?" She seemed amused. A Sith needing her help. "You got some kind of business in that secret Sith chamber, do you?"

"Yes, and I'd appreciate your help." Always the kind and polite child.

"Don't bother being pleasant." The jailer warned her. "Here, kid. Take this shock control collar. I'll set it to a higher level. Use it enough, she'll show you the back door to her mother's house." He continued as he gave the control to the acolyte.

All Leena knew was that she doesn't need to be cruel or a push over towards a slave. "I suppose I can play tomb tour guide. A lot of work went into cracking that nut, but I did it once, I can do it again." She then looked at Leena, "So we're clear, I'm officially on strike when it comes to domestic duties."

"I promise you, I won't require a maid." She just needed to fulfill this task.

"Well then, maybe things are looking up for me. As if they could get any worse." She's being given to a Sith in training, sure things can get worse and Leena knew that Sith weren't too kind on things. When the jailer opened the cage and the Twi'lek was finally out. "Lead he way. I'll show you the unlocking points throughout the tomb, and then open the secret door for you."

Leena made sure that those acolytes who would try to kill her wouldn't even see another day. It was bloody but she had to, she was going to be Sith and she will be Sith. The Twi'lek was useful, healing her and having her back when she needs it during a brutal exchange.

"So," The Twi'lek spoke out of the blue as they were walking deeper into the tomb. "What's your name?"

"Leena," She answered calmly. "How about you?"

"Vette." The Twi'lek smiled for a moment, perhaps a small act of kindness can tell how good a person is truly. She hoped that Leena wasn't like other Sith. "So, do I call you... my Lord? Or Master?"

"Leena is fine." The girl turned to the Twi'lek with a gentle and kind smile. "What about you? Do I call you... my Lord? Master?"

The twi'lek laughed in amusement. "We're going to get along, Leena."

"I count on it, Vette." Hearing her name from another being brought in sunshine in her soul. She hasn't heard someone call her that in a while, it was always slave. Leena was young, but Vette was older for a couple of years. Probably two or three. She wondered, when was the last time she saw this kind of kindness.

She must be strong, for her to strive to become a Sith and do what her master tells her to do. "Hey, this is it. The secret entrance to the hidden cavern is in here. Just let me get my bearings."

Leena nodded as Vette proceeded to push the needed buttons to open the tomb. "Look out!" She swore she heard Klemral's voice. Leena didn't hesitate to kick in Vemrin as she turned around when he held his warblade towards her.

"Klemral!" Vemrin wasn't so happy. How dare you interfere! This business is far beyond you!"

"I'd be dead if it wasn't for her," He said in defense. "I'm not going to let you stab her in the back."

"You've been most helpful, Klemral." Leena spoke in gratitude as she took out her warblade. "It's the least I could do." He smiled.

"The least you could do is die!" Vemrin didn't take it too kindly as he went on to hit him, but Leena held out her blade nice and high enough to block him. "The fool must have spotted me following you. Too bad his warning will do you no good."

Holding her position as Vemrin was forcing her down, being in physical shape, he was stronger.

"Leena—"

"Don't worry about me Vette, just do what you have to do!"

"It ends now, Sern. Once I kill you, the slave girl will show me the forbidden cave, and I will claim the lightsaber and my rightful place as Lord Baras's apprentice." Physical strength is one thing as Vemrin held the grip of his warblade tight. Pushing her down with all his might.

"Over. My. Dead. Body!" Leena cried out as she quickly took the practice blade with her left hand and hit him nice and hard down on the stomach.

"My passions run deeper than yours!" Vemrin called out. "I am the true essence of what it is to be Sith! My legacy has suffered long enough!" Charging towards the girl as she stood still with two blades in her hands, her ground was hers and so was her mind.

Exchanging blows, one after another, she was truly trained well in the art. And Tremel was to congratulate for that – in order to kill the enemy, she must rouse to anger, that there might be an advantage from defeating the enemy, she must have her reward.

She ignored Eskella's advice and look where it led Vemrin, right to where she wanted him. "After today, you will be forgotten! Your legacy ends here and now!"

Charging in anger, was always reckless if one does not know his opponent. Leena took a few steps to the side, as Vemrin missed and with a single opportunity – she stabbed him in the back with her blade. "My legacy has just begun, Vemrin. Victory or death."

Leena then turned to Klemral with a smile. "You didn't have to come all this way, friend."

"It's the least I could do for you, Leena. You saved me after all."

"You better go to the prisons now, friend." She said as she patted his shoulder. "I owe you one." Klemral smiled as he took her hand and gently kissed it before he left. Kindness was its own reward after all.

"Wow, nice work there... I didn't know you were popular." Vette said in a teasing tone and a cheeky grin on her face. Leena smiled and shook her head. "Well I'm glad that impressed you."

"Come on Sith Lady." Vette said in excitement as she went towards the entrance. "The secret entrance is right here." Pressing a few triggers on the wall, the statues began to move and the door in front of them began to open. Revealing the tomb where she was supposed to get the lightsaber.

"Uhh, you're welcome?"

Leena giggled, walking towards her new friend as she patted her on the back. "You've been most helpful, Vette."

Vette smiled in return. She was starting to like this kid. "It's nice to be acknowledged, thanks."

Leena proceeded inside while Vette just waited for her in the entrance. Thinking that the Sith thing was creeping her out, the Sern child was feeling something around the tomb as she walked towards the stairs. Statues were all over the place, as if it was supposed to be protecting something.

The girl used the Force to move the stone coffin, so it would open. A corpse, as she expected. It was a bloody tomb after all. The lightsaber was there as Baras said earlier, picking it up – he was right. She could feel some power coming from the lightsaber, a power that speaks to her and possibly her untapped potential with the force.

She opened it to find a red beam in front of her, the color of a Sith. But before she could even close it or climb down the stairs, she heard a disturbing sound of whispers. And before she knew it, the statues began to break and out goes mummified warriors with warblades going towards her.

"Uhhh Leena?!" Vette called out for her on the other side.

"Just stay there Vette!" She instructed, in hopes that they wouldn't attack her. "I'll handle it!"

And handled it she did. The girl managed to slice each and every single mummy that would charge towards her. With the new lightsaber, cutting things in half was rather easier said than done. She had to be careful not to kill herself with it.

When she returned to Darth Baras's chambers, he seemed pleased. "I am beside myself. Not only did you get the Twi'lek to cooperate but you completed the task and claimed the ancient lightsaber. Vemrin was not in my chamber as I instructed. I take it he sought to stop you and claim the ancient weapon as his own. Stupid choice, only a fool would go against a Sern without proper tactics."

"He wouldn't take no for an answer, my Lord. I was forced to kill him." He was starting to get on her nerves, she was willing to grant mercy but he insulted her until he died.

"Bravo. I see you may indeed become one of the strongest Sith in the galaxy and will soon become the fiercest woman in the galaxy." He began to praise the girl. "Your trials are over, you are now my apprentice."

"After three whole damn years..." Leena began to complain.

"Mind our tone, child." Baras warned, Vette wanted to laugh. It was like seeing a rebel child smart-mouthing her father. "This is only the beginning. With you as my right hand, we shall strike fear into the Empire's enemies."

"I must convene with the Emperor and inform him of your progress. This shuttle pass will take you to Dromand Kaas. Meet me in the Citadel there."

"Tell the Emperor, I said hello."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled. Take the Twi'lek slave as my gift. Do with her as you wish. If she'll be of use, by all means, take her with you to Dromand Kaas. But before you go, I have another gift for you." The child basically froze when he said gift. It could be literal and at the same time, it could mean punishment.

Baras took a box and granted it to Leena, she opened it in hopes that it wasn't something gruesome but instead, she saw a well-crafted lightsaber. "Beautiful... isn't it? That was your mother's lightsaber before she died in the hands of a Jedi. Imperial soldiers found it and I figured that, perhaps one day, one of her children will continue on and become Sith."

"I..." She didn't know what to say. "...I am most grateful to you, Master." She knelt down in gratitude. Of course, what he did to her before – she will never forget. She could feel the scourge of power around the lightsaber of her mother.

Lord Zylas Sern, a might warrior who was struck down by a Jedi. If her brothers were alive, they would have had this, but instead, she was the one who came here for the legacy. She stands and follows into the footsteps of her mother and she will be a powerful Sith.

"Remember this, **apprentice.**" Baras spoke. "These weapons are your life."

** EDITED: AUGUST 26, 2019 **


	5. THE MONSTERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The heartbeat of a Sith Lord."

"Okay, Leena," Vette spoke as they were about to land to Drumand Kaas. It has been a week since Leena officially became the apprentice of Lord Baras and she will do well. Everyone knew that, she's her mother's daughter. "I love the fact you bought clothes for me and removed that ugly shock collar off my neck, but seriously, you need new clothes."

"I look good in black." She said as the two of them climbed down the ship and proceeded to register their names for imperial protocol. They were in the capital after all.

"Just because you look good in black doesn't mean that you can't buy new clothes!"

"I like my clothes, Vette." She gave out a small giggle as a nervous man walks towards them. Although she didn't look menacing at all, he still seemed nervous around the apprentice. 

"You're the one, yes. Not like the scabs that exited the shuttle with you. You radiate power, lord. I bow before you." When he bowed, the apprentice couldn't help but wonder why he was speaking in such a weird way.

"I swear, how come you're so popular?" Vette asked. "Does it come with the apprentice thing?"

Leena shrugged as she turned to the man. "I serve Lord Baras. He sent me to meet his new apprentice. And I made sure I was here on time, I certainly did. Yes indeed."

"He talks funny for a human."

"Vette!" She sounded like a sister scolding her. "What?"

"Alright... You already met me, now what?"

"I'm just a slave who woes his every breath to the tolerance of the Lord Baras. He said to introduce you to Dromund kaas, and I take that seriously." The girl nodded as the slave proceeded. "Lord Baras ordered me to encourage you to explore Kaas City before reporting to him. Imperials maintain the order, but they won't bother you. When you're ready, Lord Baras will meet you in his personal chambers. You, uh, you will tell Lord Baras I was good, yes? That I served well?"

From the looks of his eyes, he was afraid. He was possibly tortured the same way as she so she could obey but the difference was that – the Sern girl didn't break just yet. "You did as you were told."

"You have my thanks, gentle juggernaut. I bow my head until you depart." And bowed he did.

"Wow, you showed remarkable restraint with him." Vette cracked on that sarcastic voice in her tone.

"What in the bloody galaxy, does that even mean?" For a span of a week they have become close and they both knew that this friendship can be something they can cherish. With Eskella gone and out there, somewhere in the galaxy seeking power, Leena's sanity was being recalled by Vette.

"Welcome to Dromund Kaas," said the Twi'lek as they stepped out of the spaceport. "Where freedom goes to die, and legends are forced on the galaxy."

Leena did what Baras wanted her to do and proceeded to explore around Kaas City. Taking a speeder from the spaceport to the City, Leena couldn't help but look around. The atmosphere was very different from Korriban which had red sand all around, the horrid heat touching her skin, and the sand going through her eyes and in her boots.

Dromund Kaas was the third planet of the Dromund system, a star system located in the Sith Worlds—a region of the Outer Rim Territories's Esstran sector that was enclosed in the nebula known as the Stygian Caldera. Dromund Kaas had two moons and orbited the star Dromund, and it lay along the Kamat Krote hyperspace route between the planets Jaguada and Bosthirda.

In the centuries after the Galactic War between the Empire and the Republic, the planet's jungles were largely overtaken by swamps and marshes, submerging most of the planet's solid ground. The breathable atmosphere became more stable, though it remained a wet and humid world with a varying climate.

Massive, dark-wooded trees grew in the swampy water, forming canyon-like groupings of foliage that were covered in vines and infested with the lizard-like ysalamiri creatures. The planet was shrouded in a pervasive miasma of dark side energy, and locations such as the Dark Temple and the Dark Force Temple were the sites of intensely strong Force nexuses.

Until the planet became the capital planet of the Sith Empire.

The Emperor Vitiate rebuilt the Empire in his vision in which its citizens live under his protection and the protection of the members of his Dark Council.

Dromund Kaas was, for the most part, an abandoned world, once the heart of the reborn Sith Empire it was now lacking almost anything in the way of sentient life. The major exception to this rule was the lasting presence of the Prophets of the Dark Side, and even they were few in number, remaining mostly confined to their Temple.

In the centuries between their founding by Darth Millennial and their rediscovery, very few even knew of the existence of Dromund Kaas, much less that of the Prophets, with only whispers of the Dark Force being spoken in the wider galaxy.

The planet has a rich history and the young Sern was eager to learn as much as she could.

With the planet almost entirely sea and swamp, the apprentice and the Twi'lek arrived at the capital and began to stroll around, the rain was bothering her – she never liked the rain. But there was one thing Leena remembered about Dromand Kaas, the times where her father would bring her along with her siblings.

The blurry memory of her father's smile, it was painful not to see the actual picture in her mind.

When Leena received coordinates from Baras, they proceeded to take a taxi and proceeded to where she should be. Vette noticed her companion's silence, as much as the Twi'lek was worried, she knew that she didn't have the right to ask her things that her 'master' might not be comfortable with.

The girls stepped down on the balcony, one of the highest towers in the capital – Leena didn't know why she was there. Baras didn't leave any specific instructions for her to follow.

A droid greeted the apprentice as they entered the stronghold. "I am 2V-R8, factorion droid for this stronghold. You must be my new master. Kind, gentle master."

Leena turned to Vette, but the Twi'lek had no idea what was going on as well. "I'm confused...." Said the apprentice to the droid.

"I am programmed for a wide array of tasks, including but not limited to meal preparation, ship maintenance, janitorial duty and etiquette. Welcome to your stronghold, only one of the finest of Lords can guarantee such a magnificent view out of the balcony!" The droid began to proceed with its protocol, and proceeded with giving the girls a tour around the place.

"You'll find all of the standard amenities, including your own private master's suite. Interstellar communications are accessed by the living room's holoterminal. As well as priority alerts that you may find useful and available from the Imperial HoloNet console. And lastly, the stronghold's intercom will inform your household that you wish to issue new orders. Any questions, Master?"

As much as Leena was speechless by the massive size of the stronghold that Baras gave her, she didn't know what to ask of the droid.

The apprentice proceeded to look around, examining the objects and furniture around the living room. The accommodations were fine, she didn't have any complaints about them. Not that she could even dare question Baras on such a simple matter. "Is this... Lord Baras's stronghold?"

"No, master. Lord Baras has given you this stronghold as you see fit. He won't be living with you, if that's what you're asking."

"How many people can this stronghold occupy?" Leena turned to the droid. "And tell me all of the facilities that comes with this stronghold."

"Of course, Master," the droid obeyed. "The stronghold has the maximum capacity of seven household members. Along with the master's bedroom would be five separate other bedrooms, with one room having two beds in means of being a guest room. Seven bathrooms, one for each room and one near the living room. A large kitchen as well as a dining room, with a storage area at the back – and Lord Baras has made sure that you would have a sparring room that could also be used for meditation."

"So, where do I sleep?" Vette asked curiously as she smiled at Leena with a hint of excitement in her yes. The apprentice couldn't help but chuckle and instructed the droid to lead her Twi'lek companion to her room.

Even though Leena was soaked and wet from the rain outside, she strolled around the stronghold to see how Baras managed get her such a large place to stay. All she knew was that she will train under him and be deployed who knows where when he sees fit. It wasn't like she would be staying in Dromand Kaas forever.

As impress as she is, she couldn't help but feel – lonely. Sure, there was Vette and there's the new droid that was given to her, but she remembered that she left her father and her sister. She didn't dare to contact them at all, in fear that Baras would resort into doing something to them as he tortured her by killing Tremel and made her look at his rotting head. Eskella found it wise to not contact each other, regardless how much they will miss each other – considering that they treated each other as sisters.

The apprentice sighed, closing her eyes as she struggled to remember those simple days when she still had a family.

An 18-year old girl – a Sern, alone in the galaxy, such a terrible thing.

"Master," Leean turned around with a small smile as the droid found her by the dining room. "I have prepared your bath – it would be wise for you to get out of those wet clothes."

"Thank you 2V." The girl said as she had her arms wrapped around her. Feeling the cold more intensely through her skin as she passed by the droid. 

"Can..." she paused and turned back to the droid. "...can you also prepare me something warm... to drink?"

"Of course, Master! What would you like to drink?"

"Is... well... something sweet." The apprentice smiled. "I haven't had sweets in a long time."

"Of course, Master. I shall bring them to your room after your bath!"

After she removed her clothes and sunk herself into the tub, the girl continued to dive into deep thought. Closing her eyes as she continued to recall those blurry memories in her head. She found it odd, prior to her being taken by Tremel – all of her childhood memories were a blank or a blur.

Voices haunted her mind and her dreams, the more she thought about it, the more her body began to shake even more violently as if she experienced an even more extreme trauma in the past.

But there was one constant image that kept on repeating in her dreams from time to time. Her father rushing into the room as he carried his sister and held his hand, rushing out of a rather castle like building with Imperial men trying to defend them from something or rather – someone. She could remember the sound of blasters and men screaming through the agony of their pain.

The coldness that the night granted them as they ran. She could sense the fear of her father through the Force, she was young – sometimes she wondered if she was too young when that happened. Or if it was just another dream that sleeps with her fears in her soul.

It was a mysterious puzzle that only she could answer, and yet she couldn't find the right piece.

After her bath, Leena proceeded to change clothes. She wore black pants, comfortable and flexible to move as she sees fit and a simple white shirt.

The girl sat down on the bed, brushing her long white hair as she gave out another sigh. Not knowing what to do, 2V placed down the cup onto the desk of his master and excused itself. The apprentice turned her glance on the cup, wondering what kind of drink the droid even made for her, considering that she didn't give any specifics to it.

It was a large stronghold, and yet she felt that she was in a cage until her Master would want to play with her. An animal with invisible chains, teaching it tricks, rewarding her when she succeeds, punishes her when she fails or results are unsatisfactory to him.

No message from her father – she was no longer expecting him to even send a single one from him. She gave up, knowing that being involved with a Sith meant death in the end. It was the sad reality, the final gift of Sith teachings in which soon they would realize, that they would be alone in the end of the day. A girl who lost her mother when she was too young to even remember her face, remember her voice, or even remember her love.

The apprentice couldn't remember the last time she felt the warmness of love that would embrace her heart, her mind, and her soul. She couldn't remember the nature of her two brothers that were killed, as the tale went, they were killed along with their Sith Lord mother. A woman who embraced the dark as their ancestors before them.

An Aldreaanian girl, living within the shadows of her Dark Lord Master until she becomes Sith herself. A little girl who barely remembered her home world, and as she grew up – it was all a romanticized picture in her mind. The truth is, she never found a place to call home.

As her drink became cold, the apprentice was lying on her bed – wondering what more can the galaxy offer such a lonely girl. A Sern alone within a thousand stars.

Vette showed visible worry towards her new companion, her new master. The Twi'lek knew that the girl was trying to embrace the darkness because it felt so forgiving as she continued to grow alone. As she slowly matured, the more radiant reflection she becomes of her late mother, the Lord Zylas Sern. 

The difference was that Zylas had hair as black as the dark night and Leena had hair as white as snow. But her eyes, spoke differently.

It was like Zylas was alive inside of her in some way.

Alone in the darkness of her room, the girl knew the kindness of the darkness. She wasn't like other acolytes in Sith Academy, who viewed the world with hatred and anger – but rather with hope that one day, she might see the light as she wanted. A star that could shine in the sky as it's a reminder to her that there are so many things life can do to a person, and it also reminds her that the brightest light can cause a large shadow.

A person could look inside of her and see hatred. Hatred that she didn't want to use. Hatred she didn't want to embrace in fear that she would become a monster like the rest of them. Embracing the darkness too much was embracing the monster within. A monster sleeping inside of her. The monster that would soon bring chaos and discord to the galaxy with a single command of her Master. As the saying goes, it would be difficult to tame a Sern.

_Listen. _Leena opened her eyes as she sat up, looking around her dark room as there was not a single presence around her. 

The Sith apprentice was confused, there was no other living being inside the stronghold but her and the Twi'lek. And yet she heard a voice, a male voice that has the sound of wisdom with the bonds of the Force.

_Listen. _The voice repeated again. Leena climbed off her bed, pulling the lightsaber from her desk with the Force and turned it on. Illuminating her chambers with the red light of the Sith Lords. The red light of anger, hatred, suffering, and the dark side of the force.

The girl was slowly becoming paranoid. _Listen to how far I went in fear of losing you._

"Who are you?!" The girl demanded as she stood on guard. "Your name now!"

_The noise in your head... it will hurt, the beat... the drums, the never-ending drums. The heartbeat of a Sith Lord. Baras is one of many monsters you will face..._

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The girl became paranoid every moment as her hands began to shake. Gripping onto the lightsaber tightly as she still stood on the defensive, ready to pounce on the offense.

_That is the role they seem determined to play and soon you will play yours: The warrior who stops the monsters._

"Leena!" The apprentice turned around, pointing the lightsaber towards Vette who stood there in shock as and the droid behind the Twi'lek. She noticed the Sith's hands were shaking and her eyes filled with fear as if something haunter her mind and her dreams.

"Hey! Hey..." The Twi'lek stood her ground as her arms were reaching out to her. "...It's me, Leena. It's Vette.... There's nothing to be afraid of, you're safe... you're good. You're with me."

Vette could see the panic as Leena took in deep breaths, tears rushing down from her eyes as she slowly lowered her lightsaber and turned it off. The stress inside of her was too much as she collapsed on her knees, the Twi'lek rushed to her, holding her close, allowing the child to feel her warmth. The apprentice clung onto her tightly as she cried within the darkness of the room, with the only thing illuminating the room was the light coming from the open door where the droid stood.

"Shhh..." Vette calmed her down, stroking her hair as she cried in her arms. "...It's alright. Everything is going to be alright. You're here, you're safe... you could never hurt me... you're always with me."

The silent echoes of the rain pouring down from the clouds of Dromand Kaas, the cold was still there. Hearing every drop was like hearing every heartbeat across the galaxy. Every warmth she felt was like seeing every star across the galaxy.

Vette never thought Leena could become like this, a Sith who cried in fear – a Sith who had a monster of her own. A monster she grew up to fear by the mention of its name, a monster with a silent voice in her head – the Twi'lek felt that there was more to the story than just a lightsaber randomly pointed at her.

But she couldn't ask.

She can't ask.

Because the monster ruled the apprentice's mind, heart and soul. The fear inside of her is the monster, and she was too young to see it.

** EDITED: AUGUST 26, 2019 **


	6. LITTLE BIRD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killing is the sweetest thing there is.

_I'll protect her. I promise. _Leena woke up from another dream.

After the stunt she pulled nights before, she couldn't help but feel uneasy ever since. Vette would find the apprentice outside by the balcony, holding one lightsaber as the apprentice would proceed to rounds of training from the moment she would wake up until she would be called in again for lunch. She would always be soaked and wet when she would come back in, naturally the droid would clean up the drips of water she would leave behind and prepare her bath and her clothes.

But the Twi'lek noticed how silent the girl became.

Every day she would leave the stronghold because she was summoned by her Master, and every day when she came home, the Twi'lek noticed that the apprentice's eyes were slowly becoming lifeless. Day by day, as if her eyes were not seeing the light. Not a crack of laughter or a smile.

Leena felt empty, not knowing the purpose of the Force. Why it still keeps her alive, live through all these sufferings, all these tortures – they say that the Force has a plan. And the Force is not yet done with him.

That afternoon, Leena went out for a walk and Vette didn't take no for an answer when she offered the Sith apprentice some company while the droid cleans up their mess.

Having her arms around hers, Vette would chatter some of her usual adventurous tales as a pirate and a thief.

_Salvation and domination are the same thing. _Leena's eyes widen as she heard the voice again. Stopping from her tracks, Vette turned to the Sith with a concerned expression.

"Leena?" Vette quietly called out as citizens of Dromand Kaas would pass by them. The Sith apprentice whose mind is haunted by the voice of an unknown man.

"C-can we go back?" Her hands were shaking. Vette turned around to see if there was something bothering her, but there was nothing in sight that could even frighten a Sith Lord. It was odd, a Sith who visibly showed fear and trauma.

"What's wrong?" when the Twi'lek asked, the girl remained quiet. As she would see vivid visions of flames in the night sky. Hearing the sound of blasters being fired somewhere, the sound of screaming of people around her – men, women and children alike. The familiar feeling of horror and fright as she stood under the rain, with Vette trying to call her back in reality.

The monsters were everywhere for her, and Baras was the biggest monster she had to face.

"Leena Sen," the apprentice turned around as she had her lightsaber at hand by the mere mention of her name. It was no one special, it was a civilian who smiled in the presence of a Sith apprentice. 

But the man who called out to her just smiled. "Forgive me. But I come with a message."

Leena lowered her lightsaber and nodded. "Bring me up to speed."

"Darth Occlus wishes to have a word with you," The man spoke with a smile still on his lips. "The Lord would like to meet you in the Citadel."

"Your name, now."

"Arrun Zaine," he introduced himself.

"I will remember that." Watching him leave, Leena looked down on her feet as the raindrops continue to touch the ground.

Darth Occlus is a dark council member in which no one really knows the Lord's physical appearance. Always appears cloaked and masked and only the most basic characterizations can be used to describe this dark lord. No one knew the Lord's race and species, as well as any finer details regarding to hair color or even the eyes. 

The reason of being in constant concealment are unknown, though both given the situation and even the reputation the Lord managed to gain over the years, most just assume that Darth Occlus suffered some kind of grievous injury in the past.

Throughout the years, no one could really remember the Dark Lord's name, but everyone knew this: The Dark Lord occupies the seat of the Dark Council as the head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge.

When the apprentice arrived at the Citadel, she instructed Vette to stay outside in case things go wrong. The Dark Lord asked for the apprentice, she might be punished if she brought in a slave Twi'lek. The Dark Lord's followers watched the girl walking through the chambers of the Lord they serve.

The girl froze on her spot when she saw the Dashade standing behind the Dark Lord. A beast that could devour force-users with his mouth.

"Don't be afraid child," The dark Lord's voice sounded female behind the ugly helmet mask she wore. Her robes were black and red, signifying the power she wielded for years. "Kham won't eat you... unless I say so."

"Oh... uh..." The more reason why she didn't want to move closer.

The dark lord laughed. "Not to worry child, if it makes you more comfortable... I like two things, ancient artifacts and getting my way. Baras won't hear a word about this meeting, I made sure of that already. He would be a fool to try and even sniff something out of me, but once the blood spills there's no way to put it all back in a lifeless corpse, and here we are to see things through. What do you say to that – Sern?"

The girl didn't answer, she was too uncomfortable, too scared to even give that answer. And Occlus was very much aware of that, she could sense it all the way from her chair. "Shall we have some ladybabies?"

The girl looked up at the Dark Lord with a twinkling expression in her eyes.

"I knew they'd be your favorite." Occlus gestured for the girl to sit down in front of her. With ladybabies being food that is often covered in chocolate. Pressing a button on the desk, Leena was rather startled at the sudden change of tone as she sat down. "Are you going to bring the food or are you going to starve me to death?"

"Trust me child, I'm much less boring than the rest of the dark council. Even Baras's Master is a hoof, his chaotic ambition will be the end of the Sith Empire, it won't be long until the apprentice tries to kill the master. Almost any pair of master and apprentice would go through that uncivilized phase but, we Sith manipulate and murder for power – and being Sith is more of a lifestyle."

The girl stayed quiet, wondering why she was really called in. The Dashade was looking at her like she was some sort of food waiting to be eaten.

"I called you here to tell me the truth." Occlus proceeded as her doors were still closed and her food has not yet arrived. "About this Master you serve. This Darth Baras."

"I..." the girl trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I..."

"Who else would know better, child?" The dark lord smiled behind her mask. "My spies sent me troubling tales... is there any truth to them? Has he truly mistreated you?" The girl remained silent. Brutally being mistreated wasn't stranger to the apprentice and master relationship within the Sith. There were masters who want their apprentices to be tamed and not have the ability to question them in the future. And there are some who brings them up as a protégé and soon, will face death through the lightsaber of the apprentice.

And endless uncivilized wheel that keeps on spinning. "Did he already cut off your tongue?"

"Bara—Lord Baras, my Master is wise and powerful... and teaches me the ways of the Sith."

"Yes... all Dark Lords are powerful, and when the apprentice kills its always in their names, and not the Empire's." The dark lord sighed. "But how brilliant is he? How clever? Does he treat you like a proper apprentice or has he chained you like a common animal to be tamed?"

Before the girl could answer, a servant entered the chambers with a plate of ladybabies. "Bring me cambylictus barriers." Ordered the dark lord.

"The barriers will be served after the ladybabies, my Lord."

"The barriers will be served when I want them served. And I want them served now." Occlus didn't need to use the Force for this fool to follow what she wanted. Excusing himself, Leena was rather surprised that the dark lord didn't became violent – then again, they were only barriers.

"Are you frightened, child?" Occlus asked as the girl's attention was grabbed on again. "No need for that... if anyone would try and deliver word to Baras, my friend here would eat this spy immediately. Now, tell me the truth – no one will harm you under my watch."

"Overseer Tremel always told the truth." The girl mumbled as she was already fidgeting with her hands.

"Yes, Tremel had that kind of reputation and dark lords called him a traitor and had him killed—"

"Baras." Leena corrected with a rather deep tone, Occlus can sense the energy of hatred within her. She saw it, the eyes of Zylas Sern. Her angry eyes. "Baras did that. He promised that I was immune to punishment and he cut off his head and his limbs apart, and told me that traitors should be treated like that. And he dragged me in the room and made me stare at it for hours."

The Dashade gazed at his Master who in turn, looked at the girl curiously. "Go on."

Leena realized that she did something wrong, and was immediately placed in a state of panic. "I... I can't... I never... meant—Tremel was a traitor... I was... trained by a traitor... he did... me wrong... he did the a-academy wrong... Please don't make me say more."

**"The little bird is terrified."**Spoke the Dasharde.

"Speak freely, child. I will never betray your trust." The apprentice looked at her as if she was about to cry. All that pain and suffering, those painful memories that she had to endure those past three years.

"He's a monster."

Zylas Sern's oldest surviving child, terrified of a Dark Lord who has her chained up.

_Our family was torn from greatness, crushed by the treachery of another – a man named Tulak Hord. _Occlus remembered the words of Aloysius Kallig, being a descendant of his bloodline, she climbed up the ladder to make sure that her lost bloodline would be back to power. _In restoring our bloodline to glory, you must not make the same mistake._

"Someone once told me that... treachery is the Sith's endless game," The dark lord granted advice to the young apprentice. "And he told me that I must win it, I pass that statement to you as well, Sern. You're still young and you will learn so much more and see what the galaxy has to offer you. Your mother would want you to carry on and win the game against your Master."

"You... you know my mother, my Lord?"

"Indeed, I did." Occlus nodded as the Dashade just stood there beside her. "I worked with her for some time... until she decided to settle down, marry and have kids. She's one of those... few Sith Lords who viewed the galaxy differently. That there's more to the Force than power... and began to view the bigger picture. A warrior who sought out for knowledge, she was one odd Sith... then again it took her years before she could even learn the dark side of the Force."

_Sweet innocence. _The voice who invaded Leena's mind throughout the past few days invaded the Dark Lord's. But unlike the apprentice, Occlus remained in silence as she took a bite out of the ladybabies that were on the table.

"Just because we're Sith doesn't mean we're not allowed to form bonds. It's not an easy thing to explain," Occlus sighed as the servant from earlier came in with a plate of barriers she asked for. Dismissing him, he quickly made an exit to the chamber before she ordered Kham to even eat him when she feels like it. "I doubt Baras explained to you what Force bonds are..."

Leena shook her head, confirming Occlus's thoughts. "It's usually a bond that develops between apprentice and Master when one truly understands another. It is developed over time through understanding of each other. But it is not limited to the relationship between apprentices and Masters, it applies to all force-sensitives. You make connections through the Force, and it resonates with those who travel with you. The resonance becomes greater if the other, is also Force sensitive and it causes your actions to affect others, more than what any Master's understanding of the Force is. And this kind of bond travels both ways... sometimes it comes to you when you least expected it."

She continued to further explain. "It allows you to communicate feelings, thoughts and images across distances and granted greater coordination in battle. Through such connections the Force easily flowed, sometimes allowing one's will to bolster the strengths of others, or possibility to draw upon their strengths. You could say, I had such bonds with your mother – not just fellow Sith but, we grew to have an unlikely friendship between the two of us during our youth. If Baras didn't eliminate my spies on Korriban, each time I would send a new one – I would have taken you as my apprentice instead of his, but alas – he won that game."

"I... I want freedom from him, my Lord. I don't want to be Sith, I want to go home."

"And the only way you can go home is to become stronger... the Force is strong within you, perhaps, even stronger than mine when I was your age."

"But I... I don't know if I can—"

"How could you ever hope to know the threat your face, when you refuse to walk in the dark places of the galaxy? Face war and death on such a scale. Once you travel far enough, rather than waiting for the lightsaber to go right through your skin, perhaps you will share the same fate as Zylas, your mother. But you are not your mother, Leena Sern – you are not Zylas." The Dark Lord continued.

"One day, you will understand the Force better than any Sith Lord or Jedi Master. I see the potential that the Force will grant you great power, leave a mark across the galaxy wherever you go. And Baras will use you as a weapon to shape the galaxy in his image, and when the time comes that his wheels would start turning in motion, that would also be the time when his greatest weapon becomes his greatest obstacle. Remember this when times are dark, your father and your sister have to remain strong if they are to prevail and you must remain strong for them."

The Serns draw their strength from one another. Occlus would remember the countless of times where Zylas would tell that to her.

Leena isn't as headstrong as Zylas or as stubborn, she seemed to be a delicate flower dying in the hands of her caretaker. But naturally, a strong being doesn't just become strong in a snap of a finger. It would take years to build, stone by stone until the walls are high and can intimidate others.

_Revenge will be hers entirely, my old friend. _Occlus heard the voice once more. _And it will serve her well._

"You have your mother's lightsaber, yes?" The Dark Lord asked.

Leena nodded and presented the lightsaber in front of Occlus, naturally, she would remember how Zylas would wield her lightsabers and like her daughter – she could hold onto two at the same time. "Would you believe me if I told you that-" Occlus paused, as she gave the lightsaber back to the apprentice. "No, it's best if you find out for yourself."

The apprentice grew confused. It wasn't advisable to take children into the academy but, Tremel did his duty to Lord Sern as promised, and trained the child in combat for three years and tried to oversee her trials as an acolyte.

If Occlus knew, she would have taken this one as her apprentice but Baras played the game well. She would like to believe that the girl hasn't killed anyone yet but, as a Sith apprentice, she should have her fair share of a body count piled up somewhere – and have her hands tainted red as the blood of her enemies.

After all, killing is the sweetest thing there is.

When the girl left her chambers in the Citadel, Occlus couldn't help but contemplate and think back – during the time of the Battle of Alderaan and what happened afterwards. She closed her eyes and remembered all those battle cries the Sith would give out as they would go against the Jedi.

She remembered Zylas being stubborn as always as she held her ground. A stubborn warrior with honor – and look where it got her.

_Once Baras is done with her, he will want her dead, as he wanted me._

"He'll fail." Occlus assured the voice. "He doesn't know that he's creating a monster of his own. Not yet anyway." 

** EDITED: AUGUST 26, 2019 **


	7. HOLOCRON

It was another rainy day in Dromand Kaas when Vette spotted Leena by the balcony proceeding with her daily routine of swinging her lightsaber. The Twi'lek wondered why she would do this under the rain when Baras made sure she had a room to train in. This made her concern.

Leena released all of her frustration and sorrow through the swings of her lightsaber. A trapped bird inside of a cage, feeling the tight chains around her neck for she only answered to her Master. Darth Occlus is a Dark Lord who can grant her freedom from him, but she didn't. All she gave her was wisdom and a lightsaber, and for the apprentice, that was enough for a temporary fuel for determination.

The Sith use their anger and hatred to generate suffering to their enemies, and those who stand in their way. Perhaps, she thought that the only way to be free from Baras was to find someone who can.

As he would make her suffer further, she collects all the hatred and agony, and one day challenge her Master when the time is right.

When Leena took her bath, the first thing that popped into her mind was her father. Erhart Zarbo, from what she remembered, her father was a respected military captain when she was younger. She had no contact from him for six years and she didn't have the will to even try and reach out to him, in fear that Baras would kill him or her sister, so that she could suffer.

_All warriors understand the need to face and defeat the enemy, and both aspects of the task can be challenging. In which both can require thought, insight and planning. _She remembered her father's words, when he was teaching her and Azal, the youngest girl, his own beliefs and serving the Empire through their own granted gifts. Force-sensitives or not. _But a warrior may forget, that even the task of identifying the enemy, can be difficult._

_Pretend to be weak. _She thought to herself. _So he may grow arrogant._

Cut off the head and the snake will die.

Darth Occlus claimed to be a friend of her mother. As scared as she was, she did genuinely believe that Occlus did have this bond, this connection with her mother. Zylas wielded two lightsabers like her, it was only natural for the Lord Sern to have two of the lightsabers but she wondered – why was one with Baras and the other with Occlus?

Both Darths in their respective tricks but only one spoke the truth. Lying and manipulation came to be the natural talents of Sith or talents in general, for those who worked hard to climb on the ladder. Those who were born with Sith blood, they were born to wage war. A war of silence of shadow to the point where they embrace the darkness as if they were one. Once the dark side reigns unchecked, it would be difficult to embrace the light.

Human nature at its core – what is human nature?

That afternoon while Leena was meditating in her room, 2V approached the Twi'lek telling her that there was a visitor for the Sern apprentice. Disturbing her on meditation was something Vette would never do, with a sigh, the companion stood up and began to walk towards the entrance to see this human male that approached them during their walk.

With a smile still on his face, if she recalled, his name was Arrun Zaine.

"You... have a message for Leena?" Vette asked curiously, wondering what he had for her friend.

The servant nodded. "I'm actually here in service of Darth Occlus, a mere... delivery."

"Vette?" She heard Leena's voice from inside the stronghold. "Why are you there?"

"Arrun is here... with something, I don't know."

"Darth Occlus wishes to keep tabs on you, and face to face is the safest bet."

"What kind of bet?" The apprentice crossed her arms as Vette slowly backed out of the conversation between the two. She sensed something with this one, he has a connection to the Force – she could feel it, but the difference was that – he seemed to be a free man and not a caged apprentice like her. "Why would Darth Occlus send a Sith to deliver a message?"

"Because killing a Sith in Dromand Kaas is a crime. If Lord Baras would want me dead, he would have to do it himself..." The man smiled. "...I outrank you, apprentice. I am a Sith Lord."

"Forgive me... my Lord. I did not mean to insult you."

The Sith Lord chuckled. "No need to be all obedient in my presence, it's just the two of us and... your slave and droid. I came here to be your friend."

"She's not my slave." The apprentice corrected the Sith Lord. "You said Darth Occlus has something for me."

He nodded. "Me."

"That... doesn't make any sense—"

Arrun began to laugh, he found this apprentice amusing for his taste. "Darth Occlus wants me to deliver this to you." He stated as he handed over a holocron in the shape of a pyramid. The girl hesitantly took it, and began to observe – wondering why the Dark Lord would even bother herself to grant a mere apprentice with her mother's surname, something that seems so... important. "Darth Occlus knows you will take good care of it."

"Tell Darth Occlus that I thank her... for this gift."

"If you need a friend," The Sith trailed off as the girl met his eyes. It seemed genuine despite the central hate that empowers him like any other Sith. "I'll be by your side."

A smile was formed on her lips. "Is that... some sort of Sith trick or is a classic Sith lie?"

"What's the difference Sern?" Vette wanted to laugh at the background for this exchange.

"The first one can have me dead by the end of the day, and the other can let me live – so which one is it, my Lord?" She seemed to be enjoying this, being comfortable around the Sith Lord.

"A genuine statement." He chuckled. "Until then, Sern."

When the Dark Lord left the stronghold, Leena immediately told the droid to prepare her something sweet when she goes to her room and see what the holocron does. With Vette smiling like an idiot, seated on the couch, she couldn't help but show that proud grin to Leena.

"What?" Leena asked with a playful smile, seemed more bashful.

"You like the man."

"We only met once." Leena pointed out.

Vette on the other hand, corrected. "Twice. AND – he seems to like you too."

"There's no way he would look at a lowly apprentice like that. He's only kind because his Master asked him to, and..."

"And what?" Vette raised her brow. Waiting for the apprentice's answer.

"He's Sith." The answer was rather simple for her. "If we do become friends, if we do become close – one day he will leave me, betray me, leave me alone to die. Who knows maybe he'll kill me where it hurts. Treachery is an endless game for Sith like me, Vette – it's no stranger for people who serve the Empire."

"Well... just because the people in power lie and murder, doesn't mean those at the bottom are the same."

"You'd be surprised... how many people turned out like the people they don't want to be." Leena didn't have much expectations from Sith, especially when she's on the road of becoming one. Forced to learn the dark side of the Force, there was no middle ground being the oldest surviving child of Lord Zylas Sern, a Sith Lord who fell after the Battle of Alderaan.

But she never knew why and how.

That evening, the apprenticed placed the holocon on the table inside of her quarters. Looking at it, wondering what contents that were inside, and Darth Occlus wanted her to have it. She's been in Dromand Kaas for two years now, not much excitement and it took the Dark Lord a while before she could have contact with Zylas's oldest surviving child.

A Sith holocron, that should be nothing much for her and yet – she felt a strange calling and held the holocron once more.

But unlike other holocrons, this one didn't require some sort of meditation – all she needed was her, activating it an image of a woman stood in her presence. Within the darkness of her room, a young woman, older than her in looks. Hair as black as the night, eyes as yellow due to the corruption of the dark side like any other Sith. Skin as fair as hers and what's odd to the young apprentice, was that they were similar in looks – especially the shape of her eyes.

_"I sense your presence," _The woman spoke softly with a smile on her lips. _"For long I hoped that one of my children would open this holocron, this confirms my suspicions. Your brothers are not with the Empire.:_

"Assault?" Leena repeated in question. "What assault? Who are you?"

_"You were only a babe when the estate was attacked on Alderaan. I can't blame you for not remembering me, nor I can't blame you for not knowing me at all. I assume your father spoke little of me... Leena Sern, I am your mother – Zylas."_

Shocked as she was, they were like carbon copies – can be easily mistaken as twins if Leena's hair wasn't white. _"You look... different. I didn't expect an offspring of mine to have such... snow white hair."_

"It's a long story." Leena signed. "You could say that stress had something to do with it."

Zylas gave a sad smile. _"Life hasn't been kind to you. If the betrayal didn't happen on Alderaan, I would have been training you and your brothers... you wouldn't have suffered."_

"How... I..." Leena was at lost. The apprentice didn't know how this could work; all she knew was that holocrons were like recordings for knowledge but this didn't seem like a mere recording. It felt something more. She felt the presence of Zylas as if she was alive.

_"Lord—no... She goes by Darth Occlus now, I suppose." _Gentle and a kind smile, it wasn't much of a Sith appearance nor mannerisms. _"Before Malgus was ambushed by Republic troops in the Battle of Alderaan, I was in the estate with my family. The library granted me access to a certain kind of knowledge which allowed me to construct a... special kind of holocron, in which only my bloodline can open and a tricky technique in which I had to ask Occlus for – how to imprison a spirit in a holocron."_

"How is that possible?"

_"Darth Occlus is a woman who loves Sith artifacts and getting her way on certain things. She has more knowledge about Sith holocrons than I did in my lifetime – and here I am. After the Republic gained victory over the Battle of Alderaan, I had to stand my ground and protect the family. I did my best but, I failed. Someone betrayed me."_

As her mother continued the story, she could feel the anger and frustration from the spirit that stood in front of her. _"I told your father to get you and your sister Azal. Find a way to be off-world and we would meet in Empire territory, Dromand Kaas was the safest place we agreed on, and I had my apprentice protect him and the both of you. I, on the other hand, was assigned to get your brothers. I slaughtered Jedi after Jedi, stubborn troops who dare attacked my family – but I was struck down by a Jedi Master and lost consciousness."_

"If you were killed by a Jedi, then... why are you inside the holocron?"

_"I gave Occlus specific instructions. She was there... that night when we were attacked, after I fell Occlus felt my presence weakening and found my body – with little life left, she had my soul be trapped inside of the holocron. My bloodline will not fall and the Jedi will pay for murdering your brothers. You must seek vengeance in my place, let hate fuel your anger, let rage fuel your connection to the Force – and slaughter the Jedi... who tore our family apart."_

"Forgive me, mother. But I am only a mere apprentice..." she spoke softly. Shy in the presence of her mother, even as a mere spirit. "...I can't slay Jedi."

_"Apprentice to who?"_

"Darth Baras."

Zylas's forehead wrinkled by the mere mention of his name, her frown became deeper as if it was going to fall off from her face. _"He dares take you as an apprentice? You will be his downfall if the time ever comes that he might finally dispose you. He's always like that, he allowed arrogance fuel his lust for power – and he thinks he can outsmart everyone, even the Dark Council themselves. Tell me at least – you have both my lightsabers?"_

Leena shook her head. "I only have one." 

_"_ _Hmm. As long as you have one of them, that would be enough. A lightsaber is an elegant weapon, a more civilized weapon for slaying. I hope that I have no need to doubt your skills... and I must prepare you for war."_

"War?" Leena repeated in confusion. "We're not at war... mother."

_"That's where you're wrong. Soon, you will be dispatch to fight in a war that we have fought for so long and countless of times. War is the way of life for the Empire and conquest is a right – in which those who stand victorious have the right to claim everything. The Empire is ruled by the strongest and the Empire is the strongest." _Zylas spoke to her daughter in confidence, the corruption in her eyes show it all too well. _"There is no such thing as safety for a Sith, and everyone who is close to you will live in constant danger."_

"I'll protect them." Leena gave her answer without hesitation.

That's what Zylas said so many years ago, and there she stood, dead without a body. _"You can't even protect yourself."_ As painful as it sounded, Leena knew that her mother was right. _"Tell me, Leena... have you already lost someone who you have considered to be important?"_

Leena nodded, remembering how Baras tortured her by starring at Tremel's rotting head in front of her. That image will always haunt her, even years after. _"Welcome to the life time of a Sith. It will not be the first and it won't be the last. It will go on and on until your death – because that's the way it works. I paid... a terrible price for my carelessness, and look where I am now – a spirit in a holocron."_

"I'm aware that I will sacrifice lives along the way," Leena assured. "But these actions... Baras is making me do... they keep me a step further away from the person I want to be—"

_"The person you are... is Sith. And a favor for a favor keeps you in power."_

"That is **your **way." Zylas knew those eyes. Those were eyes of determination. Perhaps hate was boiling inside of her, she wasn't just using it. Not yet. She might be something more, something Zylas failed to be – but it was too early to determine the young Sern's fate in this galaxy.

_"Every Sith walks the same path. And if we wish for the Sern Legacy to live, I need you to become the Sith Lord you are always meant to be – or you could collapse into nothing as I did before you." _Leena remained in silence, listening to her mother's reasons. _"There will be no more discussion on the matter. A good woman does everything in her power to better her family's position. You are here in the galaxy a little while longer, to defend the Serns, to defend our blood. The future of this family will be determined in the next few years as Baras trains you. You can establish your own legacy that will last a thousand years."_

"Have you ever lost a war mother?"

_"If Malgus won the Battle of Alderaan then I would have been with you through your childhood, I would have been the one to train you. I would have been your Master, you would have been my apprentice... and I would have been a mother to you and you would have brothers to look up to... but none of that doesn't matter now." _Leena continued to listen. _"I have lost the battle and I have yet to win the war."_

"What makes you say that?"

_"You're alive, aren't you?" _Leena nodded. 

Zylas was strict and yet commanding. The apprentice was too young to have memories of her mother, but she was right. If her mother was alive, then she wouldn't have been suffering like this – Baras would have been nothing compared to Zylas. _"It is a rare thing, daughter. A Sith, who lives up to her reputation. You will do your duty... years and years of lectures of family and legacy... it always occurred to be me that your oldest brother, Tyrral would be living by them – not Varan, not even you – but I have to live with my failure and hope that you will give this legacy strength to stand long... as my oldest surviving child. How is Azal?"_

Zylas asked. Her youngest daughter at the time was only three months old when the assault happened. "I... I don't keep tabs with father or Azal... so I don't know how she's doing. I can only assume that she's well... alive and safe."

_"Your father is probably station to who knows what planet." _Zylas sighed. _"I just hope Azal can cope up with the horrors of the galaxy. The galaxy is a cruel place, and it's cruelest to the weak."_

Leena couldn't help but look down on her feet. _Cruelest to the weak. _She thought to herself, wondering if she was truly weak to even be Sith.

_"Enough moping around, Leena. We shall begin your lesson."_ The apprentice turned up to her mother, wondering what she could have to teach her in this kind of situation. _"A Sern should know how to lay her plans. War will always be important to the Empire, we Sith use their anguish and hate to fill our soul. Our connection to the Force. It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or ruin. Hence why it cannot be neglected... You must master the five factors, some day you might find a good use for it – you must learn to **understand** the moral law, have people who will follow you regardless of their lives and undismayed by danger."_

"You want people to worship me?" Leena questioned.

_"Not worship, Leena. Follow... I want people to follow you because they will believe in you. Remember Leena. **One**. One army, united by one leader, with a single purpose. Fear is one way of the Sith. But you must learn how to inspire people, be respected and feared by also loved."_

"I'd never thought that I would hear that from... a Sith Lord."

_"Baras controls his little spies with fear, that's what triggers their loyalty. They're afraid that they will kill them and only a fool would believe that Baras would spare them from death. Only a fool."_

"You dislike him, mother?"

Zylas smirked. _"Daughter, I loathed him."_ She never imagined that her daughter would serve Baras of all the dark lords in the Sith Empire. She could have been hers, or if lucky – Marr would have had his eyes on Leena or Occlus, her old friend. Those two could have taken her daughter in and train her to be the Sith she was meant to be.

But Baras has her, and he was forcing himself to tame her daughter – to tame a Sern.

_"The next factor would be the concept of heaven – which signifies the day and night, the cold and the heat, the times and the seasons. Third factor – earth comprises the distances, great or small. Danger and security. Open ground or narrow-passage ways. The chances of life and death. The general of stands for the virtues, Leena. Remember the virtues of wisdom, serenity, benevolence, courage and strictness."_

"Serenity sounds like what the Jedi would say..."

_"Wisdom and serenity are put before humility or benevolence, and the two military virtues are courage and strictness can be substitute for uprightness of mind and self-respect, self-control or these proper feelings."_

"What about the Sith Code?"

_"Use the Sith Code to your advantage, but when the time comes you slowly learn how to understand the Sith code, the more you will question the code itself. By method and discipline are to be understood the marshaling of the army and its proper subdivisions, the rank of your offices, the maintenance of pathways were the supplies may reach you and your army as well as the control of the expenditure."_

"You speak as if there would come a war that will never come," Leena didn't understand. And yet, Zylas knew her daughter seemed to be too young, too pure to understand the ways of the Sith – she will learn in time, the Sith Lord knows that too well. After all, she used to be the same. "We have the Treaty of Coruscant, mother. We won't go into war any time soon nor do I even have the authority to even command troops."

_"A treaty." _Zylas couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's statement. _"A treaty never lasts, my dear. If it ever does – then why do the Sith and the Jedi are at constant war against each other? Why do Imperial soldiers and Republic troops keep on slaughtering one another in the field? Why does the Empire plan behind the Republic's back and arm their enemies? Sith and Jedi – they could never be one, no one can ever unite them. We are two groups with two different ideals and way of life, traditions and cultures. We will always be at war with the Jedi and the Republic – we can never be one."_

"I'm only an apprentice, mother. I serve Darth Baras weather I like it or not, I do his dirty work – I am his enforcer. Imperial soldiers smile in front of my face and I know very well, that they want to stab me behind my back. Bars told me to never trust anyone—"

_"Trusting no one can be true, but at the same time it can be your greatest downfall."_

"Some elaboration is required, mother."

_"No one can survive in this galaxy without help, no one." _Zylas eyes said it all. She spoke from experience, no one can do everything alone. _"Sith are fools, we think we can conquer the galaxy under a singular person, ignoring those who work for us. We don't use droids who just follow senseless commands, if a being believes in what you fight for – then expect absolute loyalty. Those five factors should be familiar to you, Leena. If you know them well enough, you will be victorious. If you don't know them, you will fail."_

When the mother shares her wisdom, it would usually be about fidelity and motherhood – but instead, Leena was receiving war lessons from her own mother. She couldn't really understand what she was feeling, this was a reunion she never imagined. In fact, she never imagined a reunion at all. Zylas was dead to the galaxy after all.

But she could feel it from the spirit. The regret, the anger, the sadness and the love – regardless if she was nothing more than a spirit in front of her oldest living child.

_"All warfare is based on deception. When you are to attack, you must seem unable. When using forces, you must seem inactive. When you are near, you must make the enemy believe that you are far away. When far away, you must make them believe you are near. Hold out baits towards the enemy, feign disorder and crush them. This is how Baras lasted and I want you to play his own game."_

"I can't." Zylas saw the fear in her daughter's eyes. Life hasn't been truly kind to her, and as a mother – it pains her so much to see her child suffer like this. "Baras... would just torture me in any method he wants. He didn't want to do anything with my face, he needed it. He needed the face of Lord Zylas Sern's daughter... but the rest of me... he could do anything with the rest of me."

_"As long as you stand by him, he will kill you regardless if you give him unquestionable loyalty or defy him with every ounce of your being. You need to play the game of power, Leena. The galaxy is a cruel place, and it is cruelest to the weak – built by killers. So, you better start to gain your own experience."_

"I can't play the game." Leena plead, but Zylas was not taking any of it even in the afterlife.

_"Learn how to play the game. Learning a person's motives is one way how to play it." _Zylas began her next lesson. _"Assume the worst – their reasons for doing it, why they're saying that, why they did it and ask yourself – how does that reason explain on what they're saying and they they're doing. The enemies who have to come to spy on you must be sought out, tempted with bribes, lead away and comfortable housed. They will become converted spies."_

"Wouldn't... it just be wise to kill the spies?"

_"No. Never waste resources." _Leena nodded, knowing that's what Tremel told her as well. _"When the spy has one important information, and two Lords are yearning for it to crush their enemies and raise their political gain to power – which Lord will the spy seek?" _The mother smiled with the question. _"The Lord with the most promising reward. Learn from your fear, don't let it consume you."_

"How?" Leena asked. "How do I do that? I will never win..."

_"You learned that you will never win because it's his game. His rules. You're not going to fight them... you're going to make it your game. That's what you know, that's what you are, and only by admitting what we are can we get what we want."_

"You must despise him too much if you're... actually teaching me how to turn against him."

Zylas has always been a stubborn woman. _"Baras is one of the most dangerous men in the Empire, I always have a hard time trusting masked men. Who knows what they want?"_

"You don't trust Darth Occlus?"

_"I'm a practical woman, Leena. I knew Occlus before she even had the mask. I actually enjoyed Baras... but he will see this Empire burn if he could be in control of the whole council."_

"How..." Leena trailed off. Not knowing what her mother meant. "...I don't think that's ever possible. Having control over the council is being the Emperor himself."

_"A man with no motives is a man no one suspects. Always keep your foes confused. If they don't know who you are or what you want, they can't know what you plan to do next. Play the game, don't be a survivor. Take your life on your own hands... and you learn not to answer to anyone."_

"I'm... I'm afraid."

_"To conquer fear... you must become fear, you must bask in the fear of other men. It's not the title that defies you, but what you do. And I need you to become the Sern that you were always meant to be, do you understand me, Leena?"_

Leena nodded.

Zylas wanted to hold her, and tell her everything will be alright – she seemed so young but, Zylas knew that everywhere in the galaxy they hurt little girls. And telling her those words, would just lead her to lie to her own daughter.

Zylas was many things but she's not a liar – everyone knew that.

With the Sith Lord returning to her holocron, Leena found herself alone again in her chambers. So close to understanding the Force and yet so close to giving it up. If to be free means being a Sith, then so be it.

** EDITED: AUGUST 26, 2019 **


	8. THE BATTLE OF BELIEF

Peace is a lie.

The more she meditated on the Sith Code, the more she failed to understand its true meaning. What drove the Sith to be what they are now, what drove them to rely passion – think inwards and only about themselves. Baras told her the Sith Code but he never showed her its meaning.

Leena proceeded with her daily routine, train under the rain – Vette basically gave up on guessing why she's always out there. After her bath and lunch, the apprentice proceeded to have a walk out in the streets of Kaas City without her slave companion.

She thought about what her mother said for days. She didn't say much, Vette noticed that and so did the droid. She didn't attempt on opening the holocron again, or even bothered to risk herself in meeting Darth Occlus in her chambers. It would also be insulting if she just went in there without an invitation.

She had her arms around her as she could feel the cold breeze of the city, it was another ordinary day in the Empire.

As much as she enjoyed Vette, she wanted to think for herself and see what she can do on her own. Baras was a dangerous man, he made sure that the apprentice stayed in line whenever she finds herself at the urge of resistance.

"Alone today, Miss Sern?" Leena stiffened as she turned around, standing in the defensive as she grabbed a lightsaber. Lord Arrun smiled in amusement at the expression of the girl, she was ready to kill him with those eyes – he knew she saw hell at some point in her life.

"My Lord..." Leena immediately hid her lightsaber. "...Forgive me I didn't... I didn't mean to—"

Arrun shook his head with a smile still on his lips. "Nothing to worry about, no harm done. I'm still breathing... so, what gives me the pleasure of finding Lord Zylas Sern's daughter alone in the streets of Kaas City?"

"Well that's... exaggerating it... my Lord—"

"Arrun," the Sith Lord corrected with a smile still on his lips. "Please call me Arrun."

"Arrun." Leena repeated, which placed a wider smile on the Sith Lord's lips and his eyes began to glimmer as if he was a child being rewarded with something new.

"Come walk with me, Leena." He went on ahead with himself as he gently took her hand, and began to walk down the city path. For a Sith Lord, he has gentle hands and a kind tone when it came to her. Even when his yellow eyes showed the corruption of the dark side of the Force within him.

Walking around under the drizzling atmosphere of the capital planet of the Empire, he spoke of knowledge most of their conversation as she grew comfortable him. Of course, it would only be natural, being Dark Occlus's apprentice for how many years.

And with a curious mind like hers, she couldn't help but ask questions as they found themselves walking through the jungle paths to avoid any other human contact – more or less, Baras's spies around the capital.

"You... have touched the Force," Leena spoke softly as she had her arm around his. "Tell me of its absence."

"It is standing atop the summit of a great mountain, the winds tearing about you and finding yourself buried alive. Trapped, helpless and alone. It is knowing what you want to say and never finding the words. It is a chorus replaced with silence, hearing teachings without meaning, it is like... having the energy of youth then feeling the cloak of years fall upon you... and knowing you are weak, fragile and a thing easily discarded. It is like a beloved pupil to whom you have shared everything, sacrificed everything, and having them turn from you and forget all you were."

Leena was mesmerized by the use of his words, making her even more curious on what the Force can be, what it should be through a person with such a strong connection. "Then... what does it feel like?" She asked curiously.

The Sith Lord nodded, pleased that he could shared the knowledge he had learned from his master and pass it onto someone who was actually interested. Someone like her. "It is like a cloud, a mist that drifts from living creature to creature. Set in motion by currents and eddies. It is like the eye of the storm, the passions of all living things turned into energy, to a chorus. It is the rising swell at the end of life, the promise of new territories and new blood. The call of new mysteries in the dark."

_Feel this moment. _Leena heard the voice again. But unlike the first time, this voice – felt familiar to her, very familiar. _For as long as it'll last. Feel life as it is._

"You seem to be an always curious... apprentice." Arrun noticed as he turned to her with a smile. "Lord Baras doesn't teach you much?"

Leena shook her head. "Overseer Tremel made sure that I have such efficiency with combat and he taught me the basics of the Sith code... and Baras told me to embrace my emotions, so it can fuel my connection to the dark side of the Force. But none of them made me understand... what does it mean to be Sith. What _is_ the Sith?" She found herself asking the Lord. 

"Tremel was too eager to make sure I was advance in skills and never dedicated my first three years in the philosophy or even history... Baras never bothered at all – he told me to train, meditate and he would make me go around and do his errands for him. But he never taught me... anything I needed to be Sith."

"Do you want to be Sith?" Arrun asked.

Leena was honest with him. "No. I don't want to be Sith... but I know I have to be Sith."

"Why?"

"If I want to be free from these shackles, I have to be one to defeat one." Arrun couldn't help but smirk, seeing the determination in her eyes, the sound of willful fire through her voice – she was beautiful to him. He can see the potential within this one apprentice, Baras was holding her back. She has the potential; she has the truth within her and he condemns it.

"Before you can learn the philosophy, you need to learn the history of the Sith."

"You learned under Darth Occlus," Leena smiled. "It should be second nature to you."

Arrun chuckled in amusement. "You pick up fast... now... it was thousands of years ago, when the Jedi had another civil war which caused their Order to split into two factions. One waged war on their fellow Jedi. The kind of war that raged across the galaxy."

Leena listened thoroughly as their pace slowed down, taking their time as he was giving his small lecture to the apprentice. "But when these fallen Jedi were defeated and cast out from their world, they retreated to the worlds in the Outer Rim. And over time, they took the mantle of the Lords of the Sith on Korriban. But deep down in their hearts, they never forgot the Jedi. Their passion was of a blaze of flames which signifies their hatred for the Jedi Order, which echoes in their teachings. Their concern was only the destruction of their brothers and sisters, who turned their back on them."

"For them," he continued. "It was all that matters. All that ever mattered. But now in these times, it was a different kind of war, we Sith wage. A thing of silence and shadow. We were taught to strike from the darkness, hiding from the face of the galaxy, until all Jedi are exterminated. And once the Jedi are all gone, the galaxy is ours."

"Even if one Sith can successfully kill the Jedi, I'm sure the Republic would still fight us until they become ashes themselves."

"No matter whether the Empire or the Republic rules the galaxy, it is the dark side that shall reign unchecked." Arrun continued as they stopped for a while, gesturing her to sit down on the rock. And she did, the Sith Lord thought for a moment before he continued. "True Sith have been alone for a thousand of years, they had total control over a hundred-star systems. Then the Jedi drove them to the farthest fringe of the galaxy. And they still owe the Sith a few millennia of slavery for what they did to them. Jedi strictly don't form any attachments. They claim that desire unbalances you, but the Jedi misunderstand everything."

"How so?" The apprentice asked.

"To experience those simple pleasures again... would be worth anything." The passion boils through Arrun's eyes as he spoke. "And after a thousand years, Korriban was ours again for the taking. Remember this, Leena – when you feel anger in your every connection to the Force, then you will have discovered the dark side. Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, power. Through power, victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free. The galaxy is an intricate place. If one thinks that they're doing the right thing, it will have consequences you have never imagined. We are what the Jedi made us. Vessels of hatred and vengeance – Jedi will stop at nothing to exterminate us, and we will stop nothing to exterminate them. It is an endless cycle, a wheel that could never be broken. That is the price of balance, the price of the Force."

"You... despise Jedi because that's what we were told to believe?" Leena was a curious one indeed. He spoke of hatred through the Jedi, a kind of hate that even she could feel from where she sat.

Arrun sighed and decided to be honest with her. "I lost my parents to Jedi. They wanted to take me away from them as child so they killed them, but before they could take me – Darth Occlus killed the Jedi and raised me as her apprentice, as her son. I owe her my life because she gave me life."

"You admire her?"

"She taught me everything I know, she's knowledgeable – she has the will to preserve Sith traditions and at the same time, have the will to go against them to ensure the survival of the Empire. Build better lives for its citizens and make an Empire that could strike fear to a new galaxy. She showed me the truth, Leena."

"And what is the truth?"

"There is no truth in the Force. There is no such thing as a great revelation." Arrun spoke his mind, telling her what he believes and see how this knowledge can affect her in a way. "No great secret. That there is only you."

He was knowledgeable and could sense honesty in his words, regardless if he is Sith. Appropriate for a self-made man with so many songs to sing.

But a man with no motives is a man no one suspects, and she doesn't know what he wants with her.

That evening, Leena couldn't help but stare at the ceiling – in the middle of the darkness as the sounds of the Force flew with the air of the planet. Its as if she was seeing dark shapes, haunting her at night. The Jedi took away her mother and slaughtered her brothers, who knows how many families they have destroyed all for their pathetic ideal of a peaceful galaxy.

They claim to do something good, for the better of the galaxy by eradicating those who practice the dark side of the Force. But the truth was that, they create the very demons that they're slaying. The Sith are Sith, relying on the dark side of the Force because the Jedi pushed them to become what the galaxy believes them to be.

The Jedi made them monsters.

The noise in her head, whispers every sensation of anger within her heart, within her soul – the very being that they want her to be. The Sith Lord who sleeps within the body of a little girl.

Within the same week, Darth Baras summoned the apprentice in his chambers of the Citadel. She wasn't so sure why he would summon her at such a time. It wasn't like he had anything to teach her, he thought that she was fully capable of proceeding on her own with a few tasks. That's where she's wrong.

From the moment she took her first steps in front of his presence, he couldn't help but smile behind his metal mask. He has her, a Sern who has such connection to the Force – can be transformed into a weapon that even the Jedi cannot stop. She was the perfect being to be his apprentice, a perfect weapon that could be molded in the ideals of hatred and the corruption to the dark side of the Force.

"Remember that the Sith are more powerful than the Jedi, apprentice." He uttered his words as the apprentice stood behind him in a safe distance. He had his back turned against her, his plans slowly unfolded in the process as the galaxy grows old. "Because we are not afraid to feel... I could sense it, the hatred within you – and yet, you deny to use it."

"I... I don't understand... Master."

"I assume that your father told you what happened to your mother, after the Battle of Alderaan."

The apprentice nodded in silence when the Master turned to her. "We embrace the spectrum of emotions. From the heights of transcendent joy, to the depths of hatred and despair." The young Sern was strong in the Force, all he need was to taint her further into the dark side until she cannot see the light. "Your hatred will be the start remind me of something. How old you are, apprentice?"

"Turning twenty next month, Master."

"For three years I have watched you grow from a forsaken acolyte to a curious apprentice, and for two years under my care – you have served me and my interests well. But one thing bothers me, apprentice, the foul stench of your mother Zylas. It seems that she has found herself to go beyond death and seek you... she will break you. Your mind, your body, you will be lost—"

The Master walked towards the apprentice, as Leena avoided his eyes behind that mask of his. Feeling his fingers go through her white hair, he could feel her – the energy, the spirit of Lord Zylas Sern but what bothered him more wasn't the spirit of the child's mother. But rather, the mingling of Darth Occlus as her former student. "There is no reason for you to suffer in her teachings. What awaits you will weaken you. She will break you as she did your mother, and you will no longer know yourself."

Baras forced the girl to look him in the eyes as he held her chin up high. "You honestly believe... that I wouldn't be aware of your secret meetings with Darth Occlus's apprentice?"

Leena's eyes widen, she knew the risks and she knew the possibilities that her Master can do to her. "You and your mother Zylas, are alike..." The Master let her chin go as he walked around her, circling like a vulture waiting for the critical moment to strike. "...yet different in all the ways that matter, and I hate you as I hate her. I hate you because you crawl into my head like she does, but your presence holds no thoughts, no teachings, you are just there, unspoken. I hate you because you are beautiful to me and in that weakness lies death."

The Master continued as the apprentice listened. "And perhaps in that weakness, lies death of those who have looked down upon me as well... and I know very well that her weakness is you. You know nothing of Darth Occlus's teachings, nothing of the pain – you wanted to turn away from power and yet she is a fool to see greatness in a weak mindset. I forbid you to go to her and preserve yourself. But if you are to continue such disobedience, you will not return as you are now. The light or the dark, there is no middle ground, balance is an illusion."

The power inside of her was beautiful to him as she is beautiful to Lord Arrun. She's strong and cannot see as others do, but even Baras knows that in time she will surpass even his own power and his own ambitions. And he refuses to let that time be now. The power of the dark side is what holds him together and many times he has been near death, and many times he has been in pain.

"I want you to realize the true power of the dark side," Baras spoke in determination. Occlus will not have his apprentice, regardless if she is part of the dark council. "As long as the dark places in this galaxy flows through the crack of the ancient Sith Lords, we Sith cannot be killed."

Baras held out his hand as she suddenly felt the pain around her neck, her feet slowly couldn't touch the ground. Struggling for her life, feeling the blood inside of her struggling around – she felt every oxygen leaving her body. She couldn't breathe as her Master continued to choke her with the Force.

The very Force she was told to master.

"Will you obey now, apprentice? Or do you need another lesson?" Leena couldn't answer her Master's question. The Force is life itself, without it the galaxy would be nothing. Baras decided to let her go as he called in a Sith Lord who serves him and him alone.

She was there on the floor, trying to catch her breath – wondering why Baras even spared her when he could have killed here, there and then.

But he didn't, and it bothered her. "Killing you would send Darth Occlus a message... but I must keep you alive." Baras spoke in a rather confident tone. Knowing that his apprentice wouldn't even dare go against him. "Stand."

Coughing to catch her breath still, the girl slowly stood up in the presence of her Master. Not wanting to imagine the horror that Baras could inflict on her even more. He sat down on his chair, having an amused smirk behind his mask. "We will have to send Darth Occlus a message some other way. Go on." He gestured the Sith Lord as he walked towards the apprentice.

She had two lightsabers on her belt, one from the temple of Naga Sadow and the other, from her mother – but the poor girl didn't dare to use them.

"Leave her face," said the Darth. "I need the face of Lord Sern's daughter."

The Sith Lord bowed in the presence of Baras, holding onto the girl's shoulder before he basically hit her stomach hard by the knee. The sound of her pain pleases him far too much to the point that he belittles her too much.

That evening, Vette was waiting by the living room. Wondering what took Leena so long, it wasn't like her to come home this late at night where the city sleeps. They've been in Dromand Kaas for two years now and never has the apprentice worried the Twi'ek this much.

When Leena finally took her first step by the living room, Vette couldn't help but call out to her and rushed towards her friend, her companion, her sister – she was filled with worry as she hugged the girl but, the apprentice didn't respond at all.

Vette had her arms around her but, she noticed something wrong – looking down on her hands, the Twi'lek noticed the large stain of blood behind her back. Shocked, she looked towards the apprentice who looked so tired and pale. 

"2V!" The Twi'lek called out to the droid.

Leena was bleeding and she said nothing.

It frightened Vette as she watched the droid was washing her wound at the back. It wasn't regular wounds one would receive from a blade, there were the kind of marks that would be the cause of a lightsaber. It was breaking the Twi'lek's heart – watching her only friend, a woman who she considered her sister in this lonely galaxy be tortured like this.

"Is this... what it means to be a Sith apprentice?" Vette asked as 2V continued to spray kolto substance around the wound of its master.

Leena didn't even look at the Twi'lek, as she looked empty on the outside and she could feel the internal screams on the inside. "It is intended to show some strength... but it only goes that he is to show his weakness if he's to bully girls. He thinks he has won over me but the war has just begun Vette."

The Twi'lek turned to her friend, wondering what she could mean by that. "All I ever wanted was to go home to my father and my sister, now I have no choice. These are different times and I must learn to change or die, Vette. I have learned a way to win, I will pretend to be a dutiful apprentice and fight him and he would not even know it. Cut of the head and the snake will die... the Force shall set me free be damned. I will have his head even if it's the last thing I do."

Baras wanted her to become Sith – and she will be Sith if she is determined to take her life in her own hands, and she will not be a pawn in his game.

Pretend to be weak, so he may grow arrogant.

** EDITED: AUGUST 27, 2019 **


	9. THE FORCE

**From: Arrun Zaine**

**Subject: A friendly message**

**Let's meet at Outpost Warden. I'll be waiting for you.**

When Leena received the message, she didn't know what to do. Baras told her not to meet with him or Occlus anymore or else she would be receiving a different kind of pain than what was already given to her.

Vette noticed that her friend locked herself in her room, she didn't do her usual routine – practicing her lightsaber techniques in the balcony under the rain. 2V would come back to the Twi'lek stating that its master refused to eat even a single bite out of her food. It worried her.

Ever since she came home with burns and cuts on her back, Leena hasn't been much the same. She stayed silent, her eyes didn't scream fear of Baras but rather, it screamed revenge. She was angry, and slowly discovering the dark side of the Force through meditation and intense negative emotions. If she were to go against Baras, the apprentice knew that she had to completely commune with the dark side but at the same time, deep down inside – she knew that the dark side was lacking.

The Force tells her something else, it tells her that the dark side isn't the only way to personal evolution.

The Force has a plan, it always has a plan.

_Go to him. _That voice whispered to her. Unlike before, Leena didn't seem to be frightened or bothered by its presence anymire. The voice that was once a stranger to her, became a familiar companion in which she no longer questions. A companion.

_Go to him._ The voice repeated. There was more to the voice than just something to guide her. She didn't know if it was the Force that spoke to her or something else, a familiar essence that is also connected to the Force.

_Go to him._ The voice repeated once more as the apprentice climbed out of her bed, preparing herself to go outside. The girl left her room, looking around to find the droid cleaning up in the kitchen and Vette fell asleep on the couch. It was already late at night, she hasn't eaten nor did she do anything but stay in her room and think,

Giving out a small sigh, Leena reached out her hand and lifted her Twi'lek companion with the Force, gently carrying her to her chambers and putting her down on the bed. With a small smile, Leena proceeded to leave the stronghold.

It was already late and the message was sent earlier that day.

_The Force is strong in you. _The voice continued to speak as she rode the speeder, heading towards the location Arrun said he would meet her. The cold feeling of the planet and the raindrops falling form the sky bothered her all too much. Regardless of the possible dangers that Baras holds on her life, she's drawn to this Sith Lord named Arrun Zaine, as he is drawn to this mere apprentice.

When she arrived at the outpost, he was there waiting for her under the rain. Looking up as their eyes meet, Arrun smiled and went towards her. But he stopped when he felt something else in her presence. He seemed shocked, as he gently placed his hand onto her cheek. Her grey eyes still on his.

"You were hurt." He mumbled.

"Punished." Leena corrected. There were no shames in her scars planted on her back, even when she was forbidden to see Darth Occlus – to see him, there she was, bold enough to disobey direct orders.

"Come walk with me." He gave out a small smile as he led her within the jungle. Deep down in the jungle were little people were, not a soul to hear what they have to say to each other – Baras wouldn't have any spies wandering around an unpopulated place.

He had to admit, the Citadel was reckless of him and it got her punished. He could feel the pain through the Force, the pain that was inflicted on her – the undesirable pain that screams around the galaxy. "How long has he been doing this?"

"Quite a while now," Leena admitted as they continued to walk through the pathway of the jungles. "He never hurt my face. He needed my face, the face of Lord Zylas Sern's daughter... but the rest of me, he can do anything with the rest of me as long as I know my place."

"And what is your place?" Arrun asked, in worry and in curiosity.

"A place by his side. His right hand. His... enforcer. He wants to use me as a weapon, a bargaining chip, a vessel for his... dreams of greatness." Leena spoke in frustration and anger. "He enjoyed beating me, torturing me – I could feel him smile behind that metal mask of his. I can still feel it... I don't mean in my tender heart, I can still feel what he did to my body and I know I'll feel it through the rest of my life."

"And what do you want to do?" The Sith Lord asked. "Do you plan on staying by his side for the rest of your life? Be **tamed** like a common animal?"

"I'll have his head... and I'll do it with or without the Force."

The Sith Lord smiled in amusement to her answer. "You made a stranger choice. A unique choice, really. And know that, that is the true lesson of strength. To turn away from strength that isn't your own. You are beautiful to me, Leena. The Force is strong with you – and I feel that the Force has a great plan for you."

"With or without the Force." She repeated. "I excel in my combat skills and yet, I know that I need to fully commune with the dark side of the Force if I want to be free from Baras's shackles."

"We all demand for a simple answer and we refuse to look within," Arrun stated as he stopped by within a cave. Shielding them from the rain in the middle of the night. He finds her answer rather simple for her problem and it wasn't enough. "That is the essence of failure."

"What would you have me do then?" Leena asked as she crossed her arms in front of him. Waiting for an answer.

"Light and dark exist in perfect balance forming a nexus in the Force." He began to explain. Quoting words from a Dark Lord who expressed his opinion on the Force when he was only a mere apprentice. "It is some sort of paradox, it empowers and imprisons, destroys and unites – it binds the galaxy together and it tears people apart. It has a will but needs a commander. There is no greater challenge than to change from within but that is what we all must do to survive on countless worlds. I watched Sith and Jedi sacrificed themselves to delay inevitable defeat. The Force is in motion, and we must follow – but the old ways aren't enough. And it will never be enough."

He continued. "The Sith Code teaches us to break our chains, but freedom is not your ultimate goal." This phrase confused her. She wanted freedom from Baras, that's all she ever wanted from this galaxy. But for him, he believes that the Force has something greater for her than mere freedom from her master. "You must anchor yourself to power."

"That sounds like something that only the dark side can grant me, the lust for power, the greed for it... that's all Baras."

"The Jedi approach the Force as a companion and the Sith try to enslave it, but we have to trust the will of the Force. You have strong potential, something sleeps inside of you, Leena. A dragon waiting for the right moment to breathe its fire. Until you embrace your full potential, you will only be a pawn of fate and never its master. Our masters will tell us to dismiss the Jedi Code, but even I see that we are wrong. There is no death, there is the Force. And it has a plan, the will of the Force is a flowing current you can follow or fight, but it is always there. Even when it has no truth."

"How will I do that? I have to be Sith, Arrun – I need to be **free **from him!"

Arrun placed his hands on both of her cheeks. Looking into her eyes, she has yet to be corrupted, invested in the dark side of the Force. But she can be more than what she believes she can be. "Then I want you to do better. You have the heart of a Sith and you will have power that the galaxy has never seen... but do you want to be like me? A monster with the dark side of the Force?"

Looking into his yellow eyes, he is corrupted with the dark side of the Force. The only thing that kept him communing with it fully was the teachings of his master, Darth Occlus who has learned to balance both sides of the Force in the name of the Empire. "To forge the future, you must first break with the past."

He was drawn to her because there was still light inside, there's still good despite all of the teachings of the Sith she learned throughout the years. The conflict within – but the true war isn't one waged my armies or droids. The true war is waged in the heart of all living things, against their natures – light or dark. Its what shapes and binds the galaxy together, not these creations of man.

She has fear inside of her. She has hate, she has anger, but she doesn't use them. We all wage war with our past, and it leaves scares. In battle, words do not exist giving way to actions, mercy, sacrifice, anger, fear – these raw feelings of expression. "I failed myself, and I won't fail you – do you understand me?"

Arrun wasn't afraid of dying. He didn't care what Baras might do to him if he found out about his meetings with the apprentice continued. He was more afraid of surviving until the end of the war, discovering that he would be all alone. And everyone he knew and cared for would be gone. He was raised and taken up as Darth Occlus's apprentice and son and they say that the woman behind the mask lost everything.

Not just emotions but life as well. He didn't want to be that and he wanted her to be better. "You are beautiful to me, Leena. The Force has a great plan for you... embrace it."

He was like a hand stretching outward and she found her, far away alone in the dark. He viewed himself as a monster, the kind of monsters that haunt her every dream turning them into nightmares. Which caused her to scream in pain and agony. And he stood there in front of her, holding her close – he's Sith but he's not a monster.

He has touched the Force – and he no longer felt its absence, he could feel it. He felt standing on a cloud, witnessing everything set into motion, singing its own chorus even within the darkness of their hearts. He feels this moment, as long as it lasts. It was like feeling life as it is.

"Wipe the fear from your mind." He whispered. "If you believe the dark side can grant you power to defeat Baras, imagine what kind of power you will hold if you master both sides of the Force... in balance."

"That's impossible," claimed the apprentice as she took her step back. Looking at the Sith Lord with confusion. "No one can master both sides of the Force."

"You believe that because that's what you were told." Arrun continued to speak his wisdom. "We were told that the dark side is stronger, that the Sith are stronger than the Jedi all because we could feel the spectrum of emotion running through our veins, it grants us more connection to the Force, and they were wrong."

The Lord sighed and took something out of his pocket, some sort of token as he placed it onto Leena's hand. "You don't have to decide now... I'll be off-world with Darth Occlus for a mission in the name of the Empire. I... don't know when I will return but, I do hope that you will consider my offer. Master both sides of the Force."

"I don't understand..." The apprentice was honest. She felt somewhat lost. "...What's this token for?"

"They're located at the deepest parts of the jungle, show them this token and they will show you the way."

"The way of what?"

"The way of Revan." Leena continued to look into his eager gaze. The curiosity in her mind was consuming her. His words were like a mesmerizing song going through her ears and being implanted in her heart. She wanted to be free of Baras and at the same time, a voice spoke to her: _There is more to the galaxy than freedom._

"You will not walk his path as the Master will tell you but rather... you will learn and reflect, gain your own experience and hardships like every living being in the galaxy. There is more than what the Sith can teach us, and there is more than what our Masters expect from us – there is only you."

She was lost in his corrupted eyes, but no matter how connected he is to the dark side of the Force – she could feel the warmth that he wanted to give. She was beautiful to him, unlike anything he's ever seen. Her curiosity, her smile, he found the ray of sunshine inside of his dark soul and yet he knew he could never go beyond where he stood. Her connection to the Force was remarkable, powerful to the point where even he suspected that she has power that no one has seen for a thousand years.

Perhaps she may receive it well and show the galaxy what the Force can be like in balance.

_Feel this moment._ Arrun thought to himself. _For as long as it lasts._

He knew first hand that the galaxy can be cruel and there would be no point in returning once the steps were taken. She was still there in the light, and he prayed to the stars that she would never go deep in the dark like he did. She was worth every star in the sky to him. As cruel as it sounds, he would have killed the galaxy to preserve her. He would have let the galaxy die – for her to achieve her destiny.

"Always... you."

** EDITED: AUGUST 27, 2019 **


	10. THE TRIAL OF REBIRTH

Leena resumed with her daily routine. Practicing her skills under the rain with one later, later on she was already performing with two lightsabers. Vette watched her friend by the window with a smile on her lips, Leena seemed more relaxed for reasons unknown to her. After having a nice bath and lunch with her Twi'lek companion – the apprentice proceeded to leave the stronghold, thinking it through.

With Arrun off-world and with Darth Occlus herself, even the apprentice knew that Baras wouldn't be so stupid to go against them even if he sent out his best assassin. Regardless if Baras found out about their latest meeting or not, she was bold enough to actually defy him.

She thought about it for a while now. Having the power of the Force in balance, perhaps there was more to it than mere anger and hatred, and even the craving of vengeance – and there as more to it.

First order of business was to relocate the Revanites within the jungle, just as Arrun told her to. She had a hunch that it would be difficult, they have a reputation within the Empire about being a cult. Instead of following the Emperor and his Dark Council, they follow a long dead Sith Lord named Revan who was tainted by Jedi ways.

All she needed was to give the token Arrun gave to her and she will learn what he saw. She wanted to understand and see the Force as he sees it, regardless if he stands in the dark. Besides what the Sith Lord said before he left, there was some sort of tingle in her soul, it whispers in her ears that she had to go and see the Revanites as if the galaxy was pulling her close for this particular purpose.

She passed through the jungles of Dromand Kaas. Trying her best to handle the rain and the mud on her boots, she didn't feel comfortable within the cold as she looked around. As large as the planet is, inhabited by humans, slave rebels and imperial soldiers – she was never going to get used to this even when she lived here for two years already.

The more she tried to look for the Revanites, the more her temper was getting shorter under the rain. If she was lucky, she would spot a Revanite and he would show her to their compound. Though even she knew that wouldn't be easy, they were considered criminals to the Empire and besides that, she knew nothing else of them.

Leena stopped from her tracks, closing her eyes and took a deep breath. Allowing her instincts, allowing the Force itself to guide her – she did wonder, if this is what the Force wanted for her.

Leena opened her eyes, walking further into the jungle as if the Force is pulling her somewhere. A place where she should be.

After hours looking, she managed to find some sort of camp with a man wearing an odd kind of hood. Nothing she has seen in the city nor in any other part of the planet.

"Excuse me," Leena spoke politely. She had a gut feeling and she was planning on taking the chance. She wondered if she would learn something useful within this encounter of hers, and the Force did provide her an answer.

"Hello there." The man greeted her. "Did you lose your way in the jungle? You have my sympathies, but we can't help. We have no food or water to offer. There's nothing for you here, and strangers are not welcome in this place. You'd best get going."

Despite him trying to be kind, she could sense the paranoia inside of him. The apprentice got the impression that he wasn't so good at hiding things –so much for a cult. She slid her hand into her pocket, showing the man the token that Sith Lord Arrun gave her, if he was right then she would probably learn the same things he did and see the galaxy with a different view point.

"Ah," he smiled as he took the token from her. "Someone must had great faith in you to send you our way. Welcome to the Order of Revan. Welcome to your new life."

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you say you were a Revanite in the first place?" Besides the obvious question, she wanted to hear it from him

"You must know by now that our ways are secret." The Revanite began to explain. "We have enemies who believe that we should be silenced. This place is our haven, built by the Master and protected by the faithful. Here, we leave our duties to the Empire behind." The apprentice listened carefully to the details. "This is where the Master, guides us in the mysteries of Revan – the one who began a Jedi, but grew into a Sith and then, something more."

"I have heard tales of Jedi falling into the dark side and turned Sith," Leena spoke as these were the classic tales when war is to emerge between the two factions of the galaxy. "What makes him different from them?"

"As a Jedi, Revan was a warrior who slaughtered armies. As a Sith, Revan was a teacher who trained a thousand dark apprentices. Eventually, Jedi and Sith both turned on Revan but instead of being destroyed, Revan was reborn."

"Reborn?" She began to wonder in question. "There is only the light or the dark side of the Force, there isn't a middle ground." A Sith such as herself was slowly being guided to commune with the dark side of the Force, though the influence wasn't enough to corrupt her like other Sith before her – the only way she knew was to fight fire with fire. To harness such power through passionate hate and fury – Baras made her bottle those emotions, all she needed to do was to use them.

The man continued. "Revan was stripped of power, stripped of life, of memory – and left to rot and still, Revan relearned the ways of the Force. The reborn Revan destroyed Jedi and Sith and came to Dromand Kaas. Although Revan's life ended here, the Master preserved that life so we may learn from it."

"You mean this... Revan... found a way to learn both ways of the Force?" Shocked as she was. Deep down inside, something whispered that it was possible. That there is no way to fighting the dark side if one does not understand it.

"Revan mastered the light side and the dark side – war and peace. We seek to walk the same path. Take part in our rituals. Learn Revan's path to greatness. Succeed and you earn the right to join us."

On Korriban, all she was ever taught was that the dark side is the only way to fully master the Force – enslave it like the dark Lords before her. That the Jedi are tainted and detachment was a mockery to such power that the force-sensitive should ever go to. Detested cruelty, seeking inner peace and avoiding violence, Leena didn't want to be Sith but she had to be one if she wanted to be free from Baras.

A Sern who was strong with the Force. Perhaps her instincts were correct on listening to Arrun about seeking the Revanites. To learn and perhaps, one day, master both sides of the Force – there was a small strand of hope that she might do something better for the galaxy than rather to harm it.

Maybe this is what the Force planned for her, but she wasn't sure of her destiny just yet.

"Around you, you'll find your new teachers – Revanites who have spent their lives recovering the works of Darth Revan. Speak to them. Complete the task you are given. When you are through, return to me, and the Master will give you your final lesson."

Maybe Arrun was right, there is possibility on balancing the Force while retaining the ways and beliefs of the Empire. It would be treason to join them but for now, this was a source of knowledge that she needed to achieve.

As the apprentice was guided in the compound, she saw more Revanites and initiates performing trials or conducting them. She could sense the Force within so many, Sith and Jedi alike – it was something that she could never hear from her teachers and masters in the Academy of Korriban. The Revanite compound is filled with mystery and questions, questions that she wanted answers to.

"You." A voice pointed towards the girl which caught her attention. "You are Lord Zylas Sern's daughter – I never thought that you would be interested in learning the path of Revan." He was no Sith, from what she was sensing, he was a Jedi before he became a Revanite.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, initiate." He acknowledged the apprentice with a smile. "This is good. You are here because of the Order of Revan, are you ready to die for us?"

Leena was taken aback. Death was not in her to-do-list. "Some elaboration is required."

"You are very honest." He spoke highly. "But not very wise, young initiate. Consider carefully, for every Revanite must face the Trial of Rebirth. Just as Revan died in the hands of the Jedi and Sith, death freed Revan, left him unbound from all vows and promises. It paved his road to rebirth. Death will free you from your past."

"The Force has guided him to such a path, I'm actually impressed but what if the Force does not intend for me to be reborn like Revan did?" Leena asked. Revan managed to die and live, relearn the ways of the Force. Both sides of the Force and both factions turned against him because it was his destiny, and she was uncertain about hers.

She was even clueless.

"Do not be frightened," The Jedi Master preached. "Change is nothing to fear. Before us is a path beyond the path is a cave, a cave dedicated to Darth Revan. Initiates fall on the path. Initiates are torn apart by things inside the cave. But initiates who reached the end are reborn, just like Revan."

Then she asked. "What if I don't want to change?"

The Jedi smiled. "No one can stop the change, initiate. No more than you can't stop the suns from setting. Now go, and see for yourself. See the path and the cave will be more trying. Survival is not your goal. Trust in the path of Darth Revan. We have nothing more to discuss, young one – you will go to the cave."

The apprentice proceeded to where the shrine was, slaying a couple of beasts in her way. Climbing up the mountain to find a cave from afar. The rain continued to pour, not too far and the wind blows cold. Near the entrance were a couple of droids on stand by to protect.

She didn't know what's inside the cave and she would soon find out. Leena took her chances and walked towards the entrance calmly with a lightsaber in hand. The droids open fired and Leena immediately took them on, slicing them into pieces as she passed by. She could feel a strange power flowing from inside the cave. Some say death would be waiting inside for her, some say that it would make her life better. She would be reborn, like Revan and his followers. The girl took a deep breath as she took her steps inside of the cave.

A couple of beasts inside and they weren't any difficult to exterminate – but what caught her attention was the tall shrine of Darth Revan. Much like any shrine to a Darth, the capacity of strength this one held was strong as the tombs she ventured back in Korriban years ago. She climbed up the steps, feeling this powerful sensation around her body.

When she reached the top, she looked at the statue – another masked man. She remembered what her mother said before – she couldn't trust people with masks. Who knows what they want?

The apprentice took a deep breath, as she slowly sat down on a meditation position. Her hands resting on her lap, her head lowered and her eyes closed as she continued to feel the energy around her. The Force speaks for her and will guide her to what she needs to do.

The Force always has a plan.

As soon as she heard sparks and flames bursts around her, the apprentice couldn't help but stand up and look around. From the stairs emerged a man, passing through the flames as if he were a god. Leena's eyes widen as she saw the mask – the mask of Revan. She was confused, he should have been dead. When he passed by the flames, she could feel an even greater power dancing around her. She couldn't avert her gaze away from Revan as he stood there, in front of her presence.

Moments later, she began to feel the shock of lighting running through her body. She knew this kind of painful procedure, it reminded her of the times where she failed and Baras had to 'tame: her like a common beast.' The pain was real and she couldn't hold it any longer.

Leena found herself surrounded in the dark as she heard a calm and kind female voice. _"Life is very beautiful."_

The apprentice turned around to find herself in a different room. It was a rather large and bright room. The walls aren't anywhere as bland or metallic as the rooms of the Sith back in Korriban or in her stronghold. There was a warm feeling, a kind and loving feeling. She saw the woman standing by the small cradle, with a smile on her lips as she watched the stars dance on top of the babe.

Zylas Sern stood there before her as if she was alive.

_"Life is very beautiful, isn't it... my little Azal?" _The warm kindness on her face brought tears, feeling the warmth of her eyes – the sadness in her heart. The empty void in her heart, the unknown kindness of a mother – she didn't know any of those. Perhaps she did but was too young to even remember.

The more she saw her mother's smile, the emptier she felt. Her mother was inside a holocron, wanting to guide her – her oldest surviving child in a cruel lifestyle. _"The Force may not be with you, but you're special too."_

_Azal..._ the apprentice recited the familiar name. Her younger sister who she left alone in their father's care. She doesn't know her mother's face, in this case, she didn't remember it and it was understandable. But the saddest reality was that – she doesn't remember what her father nor her sister looked like. With all this horror that came to her family, all because her mother made a single mistake in Alderaan.

Her sister who was not force-sensitive, who knows what could have happened to her since the day she left home. It was already a decade since she last heard or seen her.

It was as if, there was already stars in her life and the Republic killed them all – took those stars, took the light away from her. If it wasn't for the Republic she would still have a mother, she would still have brothers – and she would still be with her father and her sister Azal. She wouldn't be the apprentice of a dark lord named Baras and she would have been free. The Republic allowed the rain to pour hard on her life and she knew that eventually, someone had to kill the stars for her to find how generous the dark truly is.

Leena jumped from the sound of screams, turning around to no longer find the same warmth and the gentle color of the walls but instead – she found the metallic atmosphere and the dark aura of the Sith. She found herself on the ground, hurt and bleeding.

She remembered this scene.

Baras stood before her knowing that he had a please smile under his metallic mask. Those horrid years of torture for every mistake until she was tamed like an animal. But in this case, she didn't find the dark generous but found it horrid within her Master. And the worse part was that, in all those years she suffered under him – she did nothing out of fear. A fear that still haunts her even with her connection to the Force.

Even with constant reminders that the Force is strong with her and yet, she was afraid like a little girl. And even with her age now, she is still a little girl fearing for her life and fearing for those she loved. And perhaps the Republic was right to be at war with the Empire. Perhaps it was right for the Jedi anguish the cruel ways of the Sith – she was a star of her own who was about to burn out all because she surrendered herself to fear.

Though Arrun would argue that she has not yet completely surrendered to fear. For there was not a trace of corruption in her eyes, deep down inside she didn't want to be Sith. She didn't want to be the monster that haunts her ever night or hurts her when the sun refuses to show. With every failure, she was reminded of the harshness of the victory of those who stood in the dark.

That sometimes the dark is generous at the same time dangerous.

Leena opened her eyes. Feeling her heart beat rapidly as she was trying to catch her breath. Like she just got out of a prison under water, wanting to see the light and the sky.

"Ah, there you are." Smiled the Master Jedi who spoke for her first trial. He was seated beside her on a bed, inside of the tent. They were in the compound and for the apprentice, she was confused to what just happened. "You returned dripping with the blood of the womb, you are reborn."

But even with those words – it didn't explain what she saw. She had memories of Baras and she knew those happened but her mother and her sister, she didn't know if they were memories or if the Force allowed her to see the small shine of love and kindness that she could have had in her life. The kind of warmth, the kind of love that she will never receive.

"Your old life, everything you were – all of it is dead and buried inside of that cave." The Jedi master continued to speak. The apprentice tried to focus her gaze on the Jedi. Feeling dizzy, she felt heavy burden on her body but at the same time her mind was somehow at ease, and yet, there was still conflict inside of her.

The conflict between dark and light.

"The Trial of Rebirth is an examination of your past." He continued to catch the Sith's attention. "You must recognize your burdens, your mistakes, your actions, your identity – then you must be willing to abandon it all through your allegiance with the ways of Revan."

"A...abandon?" Leena grew even more confused.

"You must forget who you are, initiate. Abandon who you were, become the person who will embrace the ways of Revan – the ways of the light and the dark. For Leena Sern is a dark apprentice and that Leena Sern is dead." The Jedi Master continued to say his piece towards the apprentice. "The Force has a will but it needs a commander."

She remembered Arrun saying those words to her before he left. Freedom is not her ultimate goal but that's what she wanted throughout the years, and she doubted that she would want anything more than to be away from Baras. So, the apprentice asked: "What is your name?"

"I was once known as Jedi Master Tarun." The master smiled. Helping the girl sit up, offering her some tea he managed to prepare. "It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, both sides of the Force, and other planets and races will help you become whole."

Offering the tea, the apprentice gave him his thanks as he smiled. Seeing those familiar grey eyes, he couldn't help but smile. 

"You are not the woman you are pretending to be." He spoke as the apprentice looked at the Jedi. Shocked by his words, she didn't truly understand what he was saying. He spoke of rebirth and how she should forget who she is.

But who is she, really?

"It would be easy to forget who I am if I wasn't shackled to my Master. He holds my life and tells me who I am."

Tarun nodded. "That is why _that_ Leena Sern is dead. From now on, you will make your own decisions and have your own will. Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not. No one is bound to a Master, not even the Jedi – the Force is always with us."

Tarun saw what all Masters live to see – raw untamed power within this young Sith apprentice, and beyond that – was something truly special within her. She had the body of a woman and yet, he knew that there was something inside of her. A conflict within her.

She was lost, much like his former student was.

"I know that there are people who want to take care of me." Leena said softly as she took a small sip from her cup. Feeling the warmth of the tea go through her body. "But I need to learn how to take care of myself, by myself."

"You sound like a youngling I trained years ago." He smiled with fond memories. "Always thinking you need to do things on your own without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you."

"What if they get hurt? Because they're helping me?" Leena asked. Knowing that Zylas died trying to get her sons out and bought time for her husband and daughters to escape off world.

"You're thinking about your mother?" Leena nodded, confirming the question of the Jedi. He paused for a moment giving out a small smile upon the apprentice, as he gently placed his hand onto her head. A comforting smile that was welcomed within the heart of the Sith. "I don't know your mother well but... I know this, if she were to choose to die – she would choose to die protecting you. We're human beings, we will do things for our loved ones that we know we shouldn't do. We would do anything to keep them safe... to keep them happy, mothers would always love their children no matter the cause. They are the first light of our lives."

The mere past of a mother who she doesn't remember, she needed to find a way to let it all go but at the same time, it's the past that defines human beings in the present. The old ways aren't enough, even with the Sith Code teaching her that she should break her chains, she knew freedom to be her ultimate goal – but the Force differs.

It has a different plan for her. The Force is in motion, and they must follow.

"Once you feel better, we will proceed to the second part of your first trial." Said Tarun as he carefully stood up, looking at the girl with a smile still. "Prepare yourself in battle, young Sern."

"Battle? Why?"

"Recognizing your past and accepting are two different things." He began to explain. "You have recognized your burdens, your mistakes, your actions and your own identity – you seem to be willing to abandon who you were and what you were under Darth Baras, therefore the first part of this trial has ended. You must rest, you will battle the Master himself so we may know of your natural abilities and see how they can evolved."

"I thought the Master doesn't show himself to new initiates?"

"The Master has shown himself to you back in the cave. If the Empire wasn't hunting us down, he would have witnessed your skills first hand in combat – therefore, I will stand in as his proxy."

"I'm not good in combat." She said. Though the Jedi sees it as a bluff. "You might kill me in the end."

"A good warrior would first put themselves beyond the possibility of defeat, and then waited for an opportunity of defeating the enemy. They understand the _need_ to face and defeat the enemy, and both aspects of the task can be challenging. Both require thought, insight, and planning – but a warrior may forget, that even the task of identifying the enemy, can be difficult and the cost of that failure can lead to catastrophe." It wasn't the words that caught her off guard, but rather that smile upon his lips. "I will see you soon, Leena Sern."

He's a Jedi following the teachings of Revan and he seems to have assured himself that he wouldn't be tainted with the corruption of the dark side of the Force.

Finishing her tea, Leena made sure she had everything with her – considering that someone must have brought her here, she was worried that someone stole something. Luckily, everything she had was still intact.

She oddly had three lightsabers on her belt. One was the one she took from the tomb of Naga Sadow back on Korriban, the other two were the lightsabers of her mother. One was given by Baras, telling her that the lightsabers are her life and the other was given by Darth Occlus who claims to be a friend of her late mother.

Heading out of the tent that was provided for her, Tarun was patiently waiting by the entrance of the compound. With a smile upon his lips, he welcomed the girl to their little journey into the jungle. Feeling the rain drops on her skin, and the heavy mud on her boots – Leena wasn't so comfortable with this planet. Even when Baras bought her a stronghold and placed it under her name.

When the night came into play, Leena was on the ground, catching her breath as the Jedi smiled at her – turning off his lightsaber as he watched the young Sern. They've been at it for a while as they allowed the rain drops to touch the ground and their skins – the girl was tired and the Jedi was rather fond of this one Sith apprentice.

"You have the natural talent of a warrior," the Jedi complimented with a smile still. "But you must learn how to think before you act or else you will lose your head in battle. You must learn how to conquer without being able to do it. You must learn how to be on the defensive as much as you are as knowledgeable in the offensive. Standing on the defensive indicates insufficient strength, however, and attacking is a superabundance of strength. Learn how to balance these and you will be a warrior worthy of the galaxy."

Hence victories does not bring a warrior reputation for wisdom nor credit for courage.

** EDITED: AUGUST 27,2019 **


	11. THE TRIAL OF UNDERSTANDING

_"I'm assuming that it's been a while since you last used this holocron to summon me." _Zylas smiled as she saw her daughter who has seemingly doing better, and yet, as a mother she has sensed a disturbance within her daughter.

"I... am performing trials with the Revanites here on Dromand Kaas." Leena sighed as she made sure that her room was lock from the inside. So that even Vette wouldn't know what was going on, she expected Zylas to scold her but the spirit remained quiet. "Overseer Tremel and Baras taught me the basics of the Sith code and how efficient my combat should be... embracing my emotions to fuel my connection to the dark side of the Force but what is... Sith? What does it mean to be a warrior?"

Her loss in combat with the Jedi bothered her. Though she had passed her first trial, defeat was something she didn't take lightly against a person who she was taught to hate and despise.

Zylas sighed in response as she saw the eagerness in her own daughter's eyes. Whatever the Revanite Jedi told her, as much as the Sith and the Jedi are different – Zylas believed that they are the same in a way. _"It was a thousand years ago, when the Jedi had another civil war which caused their Order to split into two factions. One waged war on their fellow Jedi. The kind of war that raged across the galaxy."_

Leena listened carefully to what her mother had to say. The Jedi would always speak of justice and freedom for they were the peacekeepers of the galaxy, but in truth, they were no different from the Sith. _"But when these fallen Jedi were defeated and cast out from their world, they retreated to the worlds in the Outer Rim. And over time, they took on the mantle of the Lords of the Sith on Korriban. But deep down in their hearts, they never forgot the Jedi. Their passion was of a blaze of flames which signifies their hatred for the Jedi Order, which echoes in their teachings. Their concern was only the destruction of their brothers and sisters, who turned their back on them."_

_"For them, it was all that matters. All that ever mattered. But now in these times, it was different kind of war we Sith came to wage. A thing of silence and shadow. We were taught to strike from the darkness, hiding from the face of the galaxy, until all Jedi are exterminated. And once the Jedi are all gone, then the galaxy is ours."_

"Even when the Jedi are gone, the Republic won't allow that." Leena pointed out the obvious. _"No matter whether the Sith or the Republic rules, it is the dark side that shall reign unchecked. Or so we were taught."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I've seen human nature at its core." _Zylas spoke strictly. _"And there is no light there, Leena. True Sith have been alone for a thousand years, they had total control over a hundred-star systems. Then the Jedi drove the to the farthest fringe of the galaxy. And they still owe them a few millennia of slavery for what they did to the pureblood Sith. Jedi strictly don't form attachments. They claim that desire unbalances you, but the Jedi misunderstand everything. To experience those simple pleasures again would be worth anything." _Passion boils through the eyes of Zylas Sern as she spoke to her daughter.

To experience those simple pleasures – the experience of being a mother again would be worth anything to the Sern spirit. And the Jedi took it from her.

Until her daughter's eyes turn yellow or orange, Leena will never be the Sith Baras hoped her to be. _"And after a thousand years, Korriban was ours again for the taking. Remember this, when you feel anger in your every connection to the Force, then you will have discovered the dark side."_

_"The galaxy is an intricate place. If you think you're doing the right thing, it will have consequences you have never imagined. We were what the Jedi made us. Vessels of hatred and vengeance – Jedi will stop at nothing to exterminate us, and we will stop at nothing to exterminate them. It is an endless cycle, a wheel that could never be broken. That is the price of balance."_

"And... what if I'm willing to pay the price? For balance?"

_"Then millions will die, by your command if it must. The Force has a will and we must follow it." _Leena sighed as the image of her mother vanished back within the holocron. Giving another excuse to Vette that she would be out doing errands that afternoon – the apprentice began to seek the Jedi who was assigned to be the overseer to her trials.

The rain displeased her as per always, the cold atmosphere of the planet – she loathed it. But despite all of it, the apprentice wondered how Arrun managed to stay within this planet for long, staying with his master who was wiser than any Sith in the Dark Council.

She didn't know what her next trial would be and yet, she knew herself that she wasn't ready. Master Tarun saw the apprentice and noticed the disturbed expression across her face. She seeks knowledge, he was fond of that and regardless of their different factions, he sensed respect within her as he respected her.

"Before I proceed to my next trial, I want to ask you something."

"Of course." Tarun smiled. "What is it that you wish to know, young Sern?"

"I wish to learn how the Jedi function. Despite of our two Order's ancient histories of how the rivalry began. Revan was once a Jedi before he became a Sith Lord – I want to know... how the Jedi approach the Force."

Tarun's smile began wider. Pleased of what he was hearing from this young apprentice.

"As the Jedi Code teaches us, there is no emotion, there is peace. And we remember those words when times are darkest. The Jedi must be prepared to think calmly even in intense situations. That the Jedi should temper their intuition with wisdom. The code guides us: There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

He then continued. "Like the Sith, the Jedi have ignored the balance that this galaxy needs – the Jedi have dedicated themselves to wipe the foul blight of the dark side and restore order wherever the Sith sow chaos. We have created the Sith, therefore the Jedi saw that it was only right that we should destroy them. We make sure that the dark side has no power over us, as Jedi – we are calm. And it proves to be our greatest failure throughout the galaxy."

Tarun sighed as he looked at the apprentice with a glimmer of hope through his eyes. Granting the guidance and wisdom she needed the most. "But at the same time, these are the moments we strive for, when hope of victory becomes real. When we can see peace on the horizon, but remember this, young one – the Jedi do not fight for peace, we fight for justice."

"And what is justice for the Jedi?" Leena asked, she wanted to understand the Jedi as much as she was forced to understand the Sith. But Tarun didn't answer and instead – asked questions of his own. 

"Regardless of what the Sith and the Jedi fight for, we all have some things in common: the Force and how we control power. Like all of us – Revan had a mother, a father – parents, ancestors much like all Jedi and when he awakened to his potential, his Master was there to see it. But where he was born and where he came from was never recorded even in our archives."

The Jedi continued. "Some said that Revan was born in the outer regions beyond the rim and that's what called to him during the Mandalorian Wars, and after, it was the call of home. Revan's choices were always his own, it was not teaching or circumstance or example, it was him. And there is something that the Jedi Council may never understand up to this day... that perhaps, Revan never did fell. That no one could truly understand the difference between a fall and a sacrifice which is often difficult. And I feel Revan understood that difference, more than anyone in history."

The apprentice continued to listen, Tarun sounded wise and had understanding of the teachings of both the dark and the light side of the Force through Revan. Perhaps, this is where Arrun received his wisdom – through the Revanites and not just Darth Occlus. "Perhaps the galaxy would have fallen if Revan had not gone to war. Perhaps her became a Dark Lord out of necessity to prevent some sort of greater evil. I do not believe that the Jedi Council changed Revan as they claimed."

"What do you believe then?"

"I believe that they merely stripped away the surface and allowed the true self to emerge again. Someone who was willing to wage war to save others. But that is my belief and I only knew Revan through the archives and the teachings of the Master. Revan learned that he was more than what he had been told. And when Revan learned what he could, he learned from anyone around him and in the end, he turned back to his Master. Master Kreia, when he realized there was nothing more to be learned from the Jedi, except how one could leave them forever. Revan was power, a kind of power that was like staring into the heart of the Force. Even then you could see the Jedi who would slay each domicile, and yet I feel that... you might be similar to Revan."

"How so?" Leena asked curiously.

"When I look at you, it is like staring into the heart of the Force, much like Revan. It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, other species, cultures and traditions – will help you become whole. Now we proceed with your trial." He flashed a smile.

"Wait, what?"

The Jedi proceeded to ask the question: "Why did Revan offer power to all seekers?"

The apprentice paused, trying to make out what this trial was. "T-that's it?"

"This is the Trial of Understanding." The Jedi answered. "This is your chance to express what you believe Revan's wants are and how they would affect specific aspects in one's character. This trial will have three questions accordingly, and I already gave you the first one. And I will repeat: Why did Revan offer power to all seekers? As a Jedi he was taught to preach knowledge to any race but as a Sith, he was restricted to the racist ideals of the Empire – and when he was reborn, he offered knowledge of the Sith to all those who seek power. So why?"

"There isn't any use on excluding the other races across the galaxy when they have skill sets and knowledge that is beyond the Empire and us humans, possibly even the pureblood Sith – like you said, it is wise to gather wisdom from different places. Revan knew that servants are most useful when they are also powerful. Revan knew that the old ways aren't enough – and will never be enough. The Emperor built this Empire on the bones of our enemies, and I believe that the time has come to change the old ways. Revan chose to inspire not fear from those who followed him, but loyalty. He did not waste his energy fighting to keep his subjects down, but rather multiply it, by allowing them to join his ranks." She spoke wisely, understanding the use of power and gaining allies would only make her stronger.

The galaxy can no longer doubt the Empire's strength, while those who continue to stand against them will be crushed. The old ways aren't enough – Revan taught a thousand dark apprentices against the Empire's tradition it goes the same for the Master of the Revanite Compound. Power isn't focused on one person, it is shared.

Tarun smiled, it was nice to see familiar view points from his once young padawan to this young Sith apprentice. "You speak wisely, you speak like a true Revanite."

"I have a feeling that there's more to your words than me being wise." Leena smiled in return. She was comfortable around Vette and Arrun, it was nice to find a friend and Master like Tarun. "Truth be told, you sound like the brother of my former student. Both brothers are strong with the Force, skilled with the lightsaber, and wise with his words. If he continues to perform well, he would become a Jedi Master very soon. He has become a well-disciplined warrior and you will be a warrior of your own soon. Which brings us to your next question—"

"How many are there?"

"Three." Tarun answered. "Now, where was I? Oh yes!" He cleared his throat. "Revan was a warrior, a leader, and deserves to be remembered. I can sense great conflict within you, Leena. You wish to be free by channeling your hatred and anger for your master, Darth Baras – but at the same time, you do not wish to be fully Sith. I'm very much confident that you will not sell out our brothers and sisters to the Sith Emperor, but what can you do for the Order in Revan's name?"

"I'm not a leader," Leena sighed. "That's one thing I know. I can't inspire like Revan did all those centuries ago, so all I can do is to learn all I can about Revan's past and apply it to my life. Learning from his success and especially from his mistakes... as much as possible I don't want to kill anyone."

"We all enjoy what we're good at."

"Not me." Leena answered without hesitation as Tarun saw that look in her eyes. "I don't enjoy what I'm good at."

Tarun nodded. Tring to understand the girl as he proceeded to the next question. He found the daughter of Zylas Sern so interesting that he was growing fond of her. Like Arrun, he sees power within her that no one could really describe. "There are a few initiates around the compound – young officers, acolytes and others think that this society will help them become Moffs or Dark Lords. I assume you're not like that?"

Leena shook her head. "I don't seek power for myself. Being with Baras made me despise it."

"Not every initiate realizes that advancement in the Revanites does not guarantee advancement in the Empire, nor understand how dangerous being a Revanite is. The Dark Council seeks to root us our, so how do we respond to accusations of heresy from the Empire?"

"We need to show them the truth." Leena gave a short answer. "Revan has brought... truth and the Empire and the Jedi condemn it. As they would pass judgement on me for following the ways of Revan, I will come to pass judgement on them all – and show them what the Force can be in the sight of balance."

The potential was there – Tarun knew that, he could see that – what the apprentice needed was the right master to make her full potential bloom.

When the night fell, Tarun began to think deeply in his tent. There is nothing older or stronger than Sern blood, Master.

He remembered the words of his former student. A Jedi Knight in his own right, Tarun did everything and taught everything he knew to this youngling. The same grey eyes as this initiate which he now teaches, passes down his wisdom – a young Sern with a strong connection to the Force.

Not all Sith are bad people. He learned that during his stay with the Revanites and proceeded to walk in the path of Revan. There is only the Force, and it has a will.

** EDITED: AUGUST 27, 2019 **


	12. THE TRIAL OF CHOICES

Vette saw Leena outside by the balcony, but unlike the usual reasons that she was training – she just stood there by the rain. Looking at the outskirts of Kaas City, it is such a quiet thing to fall but what's far more terrible is to admit it. Leena wondered what it was like to commune with the dark side of the Force fully and at the same time, wondered what life could be if she was born for the life of the Jedi.

But she will never be Jedi and at the same time, she considered to embrace the Sith ways and traditions in a different matter. The dark side is no trick, the Sith aren't good and she knows that the Jedi aren't any different. After all, it was the Jedi who destroyed their home, it was the Jedi who killed her mother and her brothers – it was the Jedi who destroyed her family.

The family she should have had.

The Jedi took it all away.

That's what she believed until she met Jedi Master Tarun, who taught her that there was more to the galaxy than Jedi and Sith. With the months she spent with the Revanite in their compound, the more it became complicated to hide from Baras. She had one last trial before she can be called a Revanite – and Baras was keeping a close eye on her.

She was calm, unlike before every time she was placed in front of Baras when summoned. There was fright inside of her, and Baras knew that she was starting to hide it well. Baras examined her, as he watched his apprentice slice down every acolyte he gained from the academy – not one survived, not one even stood a chance against her.

She was exterminating every possible rival for Baras, and she needed to show him that he would got get rid of her so easily. When the last round of newly appointed apprentices came in the arena, it only took them a couple of steps to rush towards Leena with lightsabers at hand. But they all stopped, froze in their places until they could feel their bodies floating with the use of the Force.

She didn't waste time to even snap their necks. Bloodless and yet lifeless.

He was pleased that she finally considered the use of brutality and cruelty. She came to understand that the Sith and Jedi are similar in every way, including their thirst for power. The Sith think inward, only thinking for themselves and the Jedi are sadly the same.

Anger gives her focus, and the man who she wanted dead was already there – standing before her. But even she knew that she couldn't strike him down, not yet. She was growing stronger, she was becoming something that Baras hoped for her to be – a weapon for mass destruction. A weapon that should obey his every command.

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

There is no justice, there is only revenge.

"You have grown faster... and stronger." Baras praised with a smile behind his mask. "Remind me again, how long you have stayed in Dromand Kaas, apprentice?" He asked as he gently stroked her hair, looking at his most prized possession. In a few more years, he would have molded the deadliest Sith in the galaxy. With a connection to the Force such as this, with this kind of strength and agility – she would have been a symbol of his Wrath.

A Sith Lord who was worthy enough to be his enforcer.

There was darkness in her, and in that darkness were the grey Sern eyes staring back at him.

"Almost four years, Master." Leena answered. Just as the years keep on passing on – her resemblance with Zylas Sern kept on getting stronger and stronger. As much as he hated the image of Lord Sern, he needed the daughter – he needed the face of Lord Zylas Sern's oldest surviving child.

Arrun has been gone for almost a year now, word has it that Occlus has been keeping the Dread War into the grasps of victory for the Empire.

The apprentice wasn't so frequent on visiting the compound and would usually go on random days, on her most recent visits – she would go in the middle of the night. Whenever she would find someone following her, she would use the Force to snap their necks while she was out there. She was like a rebel teenager sneaking out at night.

And oddly, Baras hasn't found out what she's been doing. Or maybe he knew and he was waiting for her to screw up even more. The more she proceeded to try and please him, do errands from here and there – travel around the planet and perform duties for the Empire. She killed who she needed to kill, not to mention the number of Imperial soldiers who were thanking her throughout the process.

She wondered if word of her small achievements managed to reach out to her father, wherever he was stationed.

She didn't want her hopes up.

When she came home to her stronghold, Leena couldn't help but sigh. Vette wasn't around, she did say something about going around Kaas City to find some things in the shops. 2V greeted her as he was programmed to do, nothing new for her to do when she arrived.

The girl didn't hesitate on proceeding to her quarters, she was turning 22-years old and she still hasn't heard from Arrun. She was already thinking that he might have died already in that off world mission. The more she delayed her trials, the more she was getting impatient. She could have finished it within a week when she first arrived – but Baras had eyes on her.

She sighed, as the doors closed behind her.

Assuring that the doors were locked, Leena opened the holocron to see her mother and perhaps, ask her for advice.

_"Is there something wrong, daughter?" _Zylas asked with a small smile on her lips.

"I'm already turning 22-years old in a few months and I'm still an apprentice. Baras wants me on a leash, he will never make me a Sith Lord."

_"Impatient." _Claimed Zylas with a pleased smile. _"Much like your father."_

"Everyone calls me Lord Zylas Sern's only surviving child! I was taken away at 12, brought to the Academy by 15! Became an apprentice at 18! I should have been Sith Lord by now!"

_"You once told me you don't want to be Sith. Now you're eager to become one, why?"_

Leena sighed as she sat down on her bed. Clapping her hands together as she felt so frustrated at herself for this slow progress. "I can't... kill Baras if I'm only an apprentice. He takes advantage of my gifts, I'm afraid if I remained his apprentice, I would never be free of him. I once told Overseer Tremel that I was destined to be Sith... but I never knew what that meant until Baras butchered him like a common animal and showed me how brutal it can be. How?"

The girl looked at her mother. Zylas could see the fright and at the same time, the mere question running around her head all these years. "How could you bring yourself to be a monster like them?"

_"Not all Sith are monsters, as much as not all Jedi are heroes." _Zylas kept on smiling. _"Much like not all Imperials serve Sith. Like any other civilization, the galaxy is torn between three ideals: The ideals of the Republic in which the Jedi follow as **good**, then there's the ideals of the Empire in which the Sith built through the foundations of the Jedi Code – and then there's the ideal in which all could be balanced."_

"That doesn't make any sense—"

_"You've met the Revanites. Surely, you believe now that Sith and Jedi can be one – and at the same time, the two Orders could never be one. The control of a large force is the same principle as the control of a few men. It is merely a question of dividing up their numbers. It will always end in the battle of belief, Leena. The Moral Law is something to consider even in times of being a diplomat than a warrior – the people need to be one with their ruler or commander. Follow him, regardless of their lives and undismayed by any danger, thus the bigger number is always one: One army, united by one leader, with one purpose."_

_"For the Revanites – they can outmatch any army regardless of their unknown numbers. Revan was that one leader and he made his purpose clear, to stop the Mandalorian Wars with the only way that the Mandalorians know how, violence. In our time, it is no different – the Republic and the Empire will be at each other's throats soon and violence is the only thing in the whole galaxy that we can understand. It is the only method of communication we came to understand, the endless cycle of violence and bloodshed – it will never end even if the other is destroy. It has, sadly, become our way of life."_

Leena nodded, she couldn't help but agree. With the Dread War going on, it has become their way of life. The endless bloodshed and war, there is no peaceful planet that isn't being torn apart by the Republic and the Empire. Having the natives swear fealty no matter what in return for resources and protection as long as they continue to be alive.

In the end, it was survival.

_"You have to come in terms and soon, you will have to sacrifice lives on your journey to power. Regardless if you want power or despise it, it has become part of our culture in which power can be in your grasps by killing the right people and serving the right Master. For Force-users, there is no such thing as safety. And by sacrificing those lives it will, take you a step further away from the person you want to be. Remember this, Leena: The person you are, is **Sith.** A word of advice from a Sith Lord..."_

Leena looked into her mother's eyes, having a serious tone wasn't always good with Zylas. It was advice from a Sith Lord, and not as her mother. _"Remember, no matter how many planets you rule, or followers you've gained – power is always fleeting. Choices will always matter and there will be no room for regret, because regret does nothing."_

That evening when the night was high and the jungles were silent, Leena wore her hood as she traveled through the dark skies of Dromand Kaas.

_The person you are is **Sith**. _As her mother's words continued to bother her as she traveled to the Revanite Compound. She didn't have much of a choice in the matter, even if she would deflect to the light side and join the Jedi, it would be smart to kill her – no one would ever think of taking in a Sith raised child.

Or so she thought.

Arriving at the compound, the girl assured herself that she wasn't followed. Tarun was there, waiting for her with a smile and tea as per usual. "I'm about to say that you should be sleeping at this hour, but with your time here with the Revanites – I know that won't work anymore."

"What are you going to do? Ground me?" Leena laughed.

"Come here, child... let us finish your final trial." Leena nodded as she sat beside the Jedi Revanite and took on some tea as he offered. "You will not face combat, I only have a couple of questions then the Master will review them to finalize your initiation."

"Questions again?" Leena raised her brow as she took another sip from her cup. "Alright... bring me up to speed."

Tarun nodded, placing down his cup of tea. "You travel with a companion and have encountered complications as a result of the other's crime. You and this companion are captured and separated. If you both remain silent, one year in prison for each of you. However, call your companion a traitor, and they will serve five years, while you serve none. He is offered the same deal, but if you both accuse the other, you both serve two years. What do you do? What do you trust them to do?"

"I would allow them to call me a traitor, have them leave me behind." Leena answered without any hesitation. It was a strange choice; the Jedi found this a unique choice. Most initiates would say that they would call their companions traitors since freedom and survival has been their top most priority, especially in a galaxy such as this.

"Why?"

"What's the point on having companions if you don't have the same ideals?" The apprentice answered the question, with another question. "Assuming that... I have supposedly been with this companion for years, we know each other, familiar with each other's mindsets, how we think, how we act, how we execute plans. I trust them to leave to continue the job I left hanging."

"And you being left in jail for five years... means nothing?"

"It means something." She said. "One life matters, every life matters."

_Interesting. _Tarun thought to himself as he picked up his cup. "Onto the next question: You are at war. Deciphering an intercepted code, you learn two things about your enemy. A single spot in their defense will be at its weakest within ten days, and they will attack one of your cities within five days. What do you do with this information? What is the most efficient course of action?"

"Build up city defenses, so we may be prepared for the attack that the enemy will launch in those five days. To secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own hands, but the opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy himself. Thus, a good tactician is able to secure himself against defeat, but cannot make certain of defeating the enemy. To see victory only when it is within the ken of the common herd is not the acme of excellence."

"What about the enemy weak point?" Tarun asked, curious of the apprentice's answer.

"Give me five good men and I will impregnate the fortress." The Jedi Revanite could see it. For a great tactician creates plans. A good tactician, recognizes the soundness of a plan presented to him. A fair tactician, must see the plan succeed before offering approval. And those with no tactical ability at all, may never understand or accept it, nor will such people understand or accept the tactician.

To those without that ability, those who possess it are a mystery and when a mind is too deficient in understanding, the resulting gap is often filled with resentment.

And this Sith has the potential to be a tactician, if given the opportunity to excel. For military leadership is a journey, not a destination.

Tarun proceeded to her final question. "Remove the ongoing war from the previous example. Consider enemy states to be weak and remote. With no external threat, your Empire stagnates. Your people become complacent and begin to question you. Same scenario as before; you discover an impending attack, but also a weakness that will come after. What do you do?"

"With the same scenario, I could just repeat what I said on the previous question but... people need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy and I know I can't do that as Leena Sern... as a girl. I'm flesh and blood I can be ignored, I can be destroyed – but if I become a symbol, I can be incorruptible. I can be everlasting."

"What kind of symbol?" The Jedi asked.

"To... conquer fear I must become fear." She repeated what her mother told her. "Bask with the fear of other men, become one with the darkness inside of me. In... all my years under Baras I know the true meaning of chaos – and it is fear. If the people see me as a symbol rather than... just another Sith Lord, then they will believe that I'm more than just any other Sith or Jedi in the galaxy. Immortal in my own way – a legacy of my own. My father told me... before I was taken away – 'don't let fear keep you from greatness, this is your destiny.' And... being in hell for all these years – fear isn't the only way I can be strong. It's just a pity that I realized that too late."

Tarun smiled, as he placed his hand onto the girl's head. "It's never too late to do good things. Violence is some sort of disease. It spreads no matter where you go, this peace people keep on preaching – for the Jedi it is only when the Sith and the Empire are gone. For the Sith, peace comes when the Jedi and the Republic are gone. The galaxy is built by killers, they crave for vengeance until the disease kills them all."

"Would it... be foolish if I choose love and happiness than power and hatred?"

Tarun shook his head, with a smile still. "I think it is wise for you to choose love and happiness... but people like us, we don't choose who we can be. We don't choose who we can be with. We don't choose who to love."

Power is always fleeting. The idea of choice is nothing but a façade – an illusion in the darkness of one's heart. Embracing fear can be in more ways than one. She can embrace fear like the other Sith before her, rule with fear until no one is left to question them. Or embrace fear to protect the people, innocent people who have nothing to do with this nonsense war.

A Sern, alone in the galaxy – it's such a terrible thing.

When Tarun deemed her ready, he began to guide her through the Revanite Compound to meet the Master. He is to complete her final lesson before she can become a true Revanite – but before she could even meet him, the Jedi proceeded to teaching his own teachings from the Jedi Order. The teachings of the Light side of the Force and how balanced it should be for the galaxy's peace.

"We do not change," Spoke Master Tarun as he guided the young initiate towards the Master's tent. "That is the great failing between both our people. The same tricks, the same fights, the same groveling and mind control. Times change and so must we, but the stubbornness of both the Sith and the Jedi remain – even when they ignore the fact that we are alike in so many ways. We have fallen so many times at each other's arms and learn nothing. That is our failing."

Leena listened to Tarun in silence, having an open mind that passion isn't the only way to achieve aspects of the Force. Nor ignoring emotion does anything better for the Jedi. "My Master once told me that there is no greater challenge than to change from within, but that is what we all must do to survive. You think yourself as an inferiority, isn't that right – initiate?"

Leena glanced towards him and answered. "I didn't want to seek power if it means becoming a monster. I don't see myself rising from my position, because I could only see chains around me – a cage to remind me that I'm nothing but an animal to my Master. A weapon that he could tame and control when the time comes. Most people are like flowers in a garden, they want to be the prettiest or the tallest until they have been plucked from the ground. I don't want to be either of them, I wish to remain in the soil and just bloom."

"Wise words for a Sith apprentice." Tarun praised. "I sense a great power within you, the Force is strong and until you embrace your full potential, you will only be a pawn of fate and never its master."

"I'm honestly surprised." Leena said with a happy sigh. The old Jedi turned to the girl in confusion but there was a smile on his lips. "Why is that?"

"I'm surprised that I'm learning the most of the Force from a Jedi and not my Sith Lord master." She giggled as other Revanites would greet them. "With all my years here and your teachings, I understand why your Council controls you. But I could never comprehend is why you let them."

Leena was trained and partly raised to follow the ways of the Sith. It was only natural that Jedi teachings for her would only be foreign. Tarun paused for a moment as he thought, she has the heart of a Sith and someday, she will have power such as the galaxy has never seen.

He could feel it.

The Force speaks to him. "In life, there will be times where I would dismiss the Jedi Code and upon realizing later on – I was wrong. To forge the future, you must break with the past. This isn't just about Jedi and Sith, young initiate. Freedom from inhibition and the right to follow their passions, you must cast aside your titles and know both sides of the Force. Light and Dark and one day." He continued as they stood in front of the chamber of the Master – Tarun placed his hand onto the initiate's shoulder with a smile.

"You will show the power of the Force in balance." Leena saw the confidence and belief he had for her. He, a Jedi Master and her, a Sith apprentice. "All beings crave what they do not have. The Sith and Jedi are no different. You are no different from the enemies you swore to fight, never forget that. The future is not a river to carry us, it is the ocean in which we drown if we are not prepared. As the galaxy changes, so must we from within."

The wise words of the Jedi master have left the apprentice with so much to think and so much to learn. He smiled the way his father smiled at her before she was taken for her training. Tarun's hand went under his robe and took out a box like blue holocron and granted it to the young Sith apprentice. "Take this with you and it will teach you everything you need to know about the Light side of the Force."

The girl carefully took the Jedi holocron, she had a curious smile on her face. As if she was a child who just received a present for the holidays. "I will make good use of it, Master Jedi." She bowed in respect and he bowed to her in return.

"May the Force be with you, Leena Sern."

Leena entered the chamber and saw no one. They say that the Master never shows himself in front of an outsider and yet he has successfully avoided her for the past six years. Then a holocom was patched through, revealing a man with a mask – with identity still unknown.

"You who have died and been reborn, stand before me now." It sounded like a voice of an old man. "Now you have reclaimed the ancient ballast, stand before me now. You who have demonstrated power and wisdom to my followers. Look upon the Master of the Order of Revan!"

Leena grew more confused; she was promised an audience with the master and all she sees in front of her is a hologram. "I... don't understand?" Was she not worthy enough for his presence? Was the result of her trials over the months not satisfying?

"This is the end of your initiation! And the beginning of your true journey! You will walk the path of Revan forever more! The enemies of the order will force you to move in shadows, but we shall keep your secret safe as you will with ours." When the holo ended, a female voice emerged from the shadows of the chamber. Catching the attention of the Sern apprentice. "The time for subterfuge is over. Know me for who I am."

The Master wasn't a he, the Master was a she. It confused the apprentice even more. "I... I thought the Master was a man... no offense."

"The roof serves its purpose, besides it felt... appropriate." She spoke in a calm tone much like any other Jedi within the compound "For Revan's own gender is unclear and many of our records. I do apologize for the deception and for not meeting you sooner, Leena Sern. But you must know how badly the Dark Council wants you dead, even though the inner circle has warned me that Lord Zylas Sern's daughter is an initiate – I allowed it still and made you go through the trials like any other initiate."

"Everywhere I go people keep on mentioning my mother." Leena began. "But I assure you I'm not her... I don't even remember her."

"The Order of Revan threatens everything the Dark Council prizes," The Master spoke softly as she sat down on her chair. She spoke softly like a Jedi but from her aura, the apprentice knows that she is Sith. "I stumbled upon the mysteries of Revan on Korriban when I became Sith. And that started me down a terrible path..."

Leena continued to listen as she remained standing in front of the Master, learning her final lesson. "Revan came to Dromand Kaas after he was reborn. Some believed that Revan died in the hands of our Emperor, but I believe otherwise."

"What do you mean?" The girl grew curious.

The Master on the other hand, provided the answer. "I believe that Revan overthrew the Emperor and sat secretly on the throne for three centuries. Aside from our Order, only the Dark Council knows the truth."

"As much as Revan's history is complex and well, we can learn from his sufferings and his lessons but, I do highly doubt that he could replace the Emperor." Leena contradicted. No one has seen the Emperor for three centuries that's true and Revan died three centuries ago. The puzzles can fit but that doesn't mean it builds the whole picture.

"I have heard whispers in the Citadel, for decades the Emperor has been in seclusion. The Dark Council no longer speaks with him. The only explanation is this, young Sern: The Dark Council betrayed their leader and locked the Emperor Revan away. Seizing power for themselves, they seek to silence us because we know."

But as sad as it was, Leena was disappointed that she was actually hearing this from the Master. This wasn't the wisdom she seeks from her; this was utter fantasy for the apprentice. A kind of fantasy that even she knows, deep down inside with the Force – that this was only a tale of myth.

"It will take many years to free the Emperor however. And first, I need your help on a different matter."

"How can I serve the Master?" Leena humbly asked.

"My agents tell me that you have been careful finding your way here, so that your Master Baras won't hear a word about your initiation nor our existence here on the planet. Your answers from your final trial and the reviews of the masters who have taught you the ways, intrudes me. You are a warrior, yet you seek wisdom and not power. You fight when told but you do not enjoy the slaughter even when the Force has granted you such a gift, and your bloodline a talent. For your safety and the safety of our brothers and sisters – I do not wish for you to return to the compound after this."

Leena nodded, she didn't need any further explanation as to why. Baras would root them out and commit a massacre.

But the Master continued. "You must continue to walk through the path of Revan alone. For you are now a Revanite."

** EDITED: AUGUST 27, 2019 **


	13. DARTH OCCLUS

_By order of the Dark Council and in light of your reputation as a master of the dark side, you are now Darth Occlus. _The Dark Lord opened her eyes, finding the familiar ceiling of her ship. She remembered it so clearly, she won. It took ever ounce of her connection to the Force for her to still have some strength yet.

Arrun stood up from the chair and rushed towards his Master, his adopted mother. With a sigh of relief, the Sith Lord didn't know what he could do if he would lose her. She was the closest thing he had as a family, she was the only one who didn't treat him so poorly.

Occlus stood up, her black hair a mess and her corrupted yellow eyes wandering around the room. It was just the two of them. For a Sith in her 50s, she physically looks like a woman in her 30s. Naturally if she would have her rituals done and make her look young, like what Lord Zash did years ago. But Occlus didn't want immortality – she fought death countless of times, had many enemies who wanted her dead and they all failed.

The Force had her going for a purpose, it has a plan.

"Don't give me that face," Occlus ruffled the boy's hair. "I'm not dead yet."

"You almost died—"

"I had... many near to death experiences, child. This is nothing new to me." Occlus sighed, looking at her son with a small smile as he had her hand slowly touch his cheek. The little boy she found in the middle of the battlefield, he's a grown man in her eyes now. "The Force keeps me alive for a reason, and I still have to fulfill that reason."

"How do you know?" Arrun asked. Wondering how can one person know that this is what the Force wanted. He learned the dark side and is learning the light side. He's known Occlus almost his whole life, she's not bad and she's not good either – so how could the Force make her go so far. "How do we know what the Force wants us to do?"

"You don't think I ask myself that?" Occlus answered his question with another question. "I was born a slave. I had nothing but a name. When the Sith found me and brought me to Korriban, I asked myself why I was there? Why am I still alive? What am I supposed to do? What does the Force have for me?"

"And?" Arrun waited for an answer.

"I don't know." His Master smiled. "Even I don't understand the Force. I don't know what it wants from me. I only know that, it wants me alive."

He couldn't hide the sight of disappointment. Even a knowledgeable Sith like her didn't know. Follow the will of the Force, was something Jedi would usually say, not a Sith. But Darth Occlus was a woman who have proven herself strong throughout the years, strong with the Force – but not as strong as Leena Sern.

From slavery rises the most powerful Sith in generations. Darth Thanaton was right to fear her.

She wasn't as idealistic as Zash. 

Everything Occlus did was more for the Empire, the home she built for herself – Malgus was always fond of her when it came to her duties back in the day. Heir of Tulak Hord and Kallig, Master of the Dead, and worshiped as the Great Dragon by the Cult of the Screaming Blade – Occlus is known with these titles and her reputation does not disappoint.

Arrun didn't know how he could compete with that. He wasn't Occlus who had many achievements when she was his age, and he wasn't Leena who came from a notable bloodline of powerful Force users. He had nothing special, he felt lost despite all of that knowledge he gained throughout the years.

In all his years learning about the Force, he doesn't know what the Force even wants from him.

When Occlus arrived back to Dromand Kaas, she specifically instructed Arrun to lay low and stay away from Leena Sern until the threat – which was Baras, is gone or weakened. It would take a long time but, all she needed was patience. She didn't explain to Arrun where she was going, nor did she have anyone else on board her ship.

All she had was a droid, a single Imperial soldier and the Dashade.

Rain continued to pour down Dromand Kaas as she proceeded to the captain's chair, "Set a course for Alderaan. I'm in no hurry to get there."

"Yes, my Lord." Answered Talos as he began to set the course on the planet Alderaan.

Baras wasn't the only Dark Lord with a massive spy network, but unlike Baras – she wasn't afraid of getting her boots dirty.

_You're going to kill yourself, and I'm not going to be a part of it. _She remembered those words as if it was still being said in front of her. She fought her way out of the academy, became an apprentice, a Sith Lord and now a member of the Dark Council – but a part of the journey is the end.

A Sith cursed with knowledge, with the only thing keeping her breathing is the Force and her only son. Power can mean nothing to her and at the same time, she understood its importance and how much power one can need to survive in a single lifetime.

When she arrived at Alderaan, some Imperial soldiers began debriefing the Dark Lord about the civil war running around the planet. Nobles fighting to see who gets to be on the throne, which side of the galaxy they would side with – the Republic or the Empire.

She proceeded alone out of the Imperial spaceport. The odd thing was that, she wore no dark robes, or her helmet in which she uses to conceal her face, herself for decades.

She wore simple clothes, fit for Alderaan commoners, a hood around her head as she walked upon the pathway under the clear blue skies – and yet she could feel the struggle of power through the Force. Countless Sith and Jedi were in the territory fighting for their claims of the planet.

Her mind went back to the time after Alderaan was taken back by the Republic, even though the planet was in flames – the Republic troops were eager to eradicate every Sith that remained on the planet after the Empire's retreat. She remembered remaining regardless of the warnings of her apprentices and advisers. She remembered Zylas telling her to leave when she had the chance. She remembered refusing as well.

She remembered the flames that struck Alderaan, the flames she created to make the noble men surrender to Malgus. At the time, she was a Sith Lord who crumbled through the galaxy spreading fear and hatred as she was taught back on Korriban.

In front of her path, the image of two Jedi was heading her way. But the Dark Lord didn't flinch, she didn't draw her lightsaber nor raise her hand to command the Force, she didn't wish for a violent confrontation – she came to Alderaan for a more, personal business. But she stopped, watching the Jedi Knight who carried the values of a typical warrior of the light side of the Force.

He caught her looking at him. Her eyes widen, he had those eyes. Those were Zylas's eyes.

"Are you lost?" The Jedi asked in a polite tone. With a Padawan behind him, Occlus was silent for a moment. Looking into his eyes, as if she was searching for something. She first placed her hand onto his cheek, gently and yet while searching – he was certain, this was the boy.

"I feel like I know you, Master Jedi." Occlus spoke sternly. Her eyes still with his, and she wasn't afraid that he would find out that she was Sith. A master of the dark side of the Force, a champion of Sith knowledge.

The Jedi's eyes widen, as if something dead inside of him was lit up by the flame. Illuminating the darkness that surrounded him, he felt the warmth of hope, the spark of life that he lost so many years ago. A life he barely remembered.

"You're Sith." Spoke the Padawan as she drew her double-bladed lightsaber.

Occlus chuckled as she drew away her hand. "I hear the twin blades are harder to master, but they can make enemies stampede over each other running for cover." Turning to the padawan, she smiled, not wanting conflict from them. "If I wanted to kill your Master, then I would have hidden myself in the shadows and sliced his head off. But there I am... giving information that he gave up on."

"How..." The Master Jedi wondered in confusion. He heard information he gave up on. Information that would give him false hope if it was a mere lie.

"What is your name, Master Jedi?"

The Jedi hesitated and the Padawan didn't back down, she was prepared to slice this Sith open the moment she would hurt her Master. Despite the tension around the atmosphere, Occlus remained smiling. "I'm not your... average Sith, Padawan. Weaklings are like clay in my hands."

"You haven't met my Master—"

"Oh, believe me child, I have." Occlus smirked as she turned her attention back to the Jedi Master. "We've known each other from a long, long time ago."

"What do you want with me, Sith?" The Master asked. Not answering her question.

"Oh dear." She let out a sarcastic tone. "What am I into this time?"

"I asked you a question—"

"I also asked you a question. Once I've put my mind into something, nothing in the galaxy can stop me. I don't want to take out my lightsaber, or use the Force on you, lad. But to confirm what's in my mind, I would need your name."

"What do you mean?" Asked the Padawan as she turned off her lightsaber. Naturally, it was still her Master's call but, the Sith seemed to know something that he wants.

"I know those eyes." She paused as her gaze turned up to the sky. "But then I remember that I'm on Alderaan. Those eyes are no stranger here... after all, Serns are old nobility in this planet." Turning her attention back to the Jedi, that smile of hers came back on her lips. "So, tell me, Master Jedi... what is your name?"

"Tyrral." He answered with no more sense of hesitation. "My name is Tyrral."

She smiled as if she found another ancient artifact to her pleasing. "Are you afraid, Master Jedi?"

"Fear only leads to the dark side. Sith." The Jedi named Tyrral answered. Such a serious lad he was in her eyes, he is, in no doubt, Zylas's oldest child.

"True but know this..." She paused with that smile still on her lips. "...this war between Jedi and Sith are nothing compared to what's coming for you. The true war lies between blood, Master Jedi. The true conflict is within, the Force is conflict thus conflict will never be resolved. I trust in the Force."

"Are you sure?"

Her smile became even more pleasing. "There is only one way, trust in yourself and trust in the Force." It was odd for them. A Sith preaching what the Force wants her to do, despite the Sith trying to enslave it while the Jedi are a companion to it. "I've been ready to die for many years, if the Force is done with me so be it but it is not. You know that there is more to the galaxy than the light and the dark, the Jedi and the Sith. Deep down inside of you... you've been searching for a life, far greater than any Jedi – a life that brings you significance, a flame within the dark."

"I don't... remember you from my past Sith but, you don't seem bad." Tyrral answered honestly with their little exchange. "I don't like you but you don't seem bad."

"Thank you, Master Jedi. That warms my nonexistent heart."

"But I don't see anything special about you. So how do you know that the Force has something great for you? I've met better people, good people. And they've been taken by the dark side, slaughtered by your kind, or killed in the battlefield and none of them came back. So how can you know what the Force has planned for you?"

Occlus couldn't help but smile. "Funny enough that my son asked me something similar before I left. We are all here for a reason... we are all alive for an unknown reason. You and I, won't find much joy across the galaxy, but we can keep others alive. With power that's always fleeting like this, all we can do is keep people who are close to us alive. And it doesn't matter what purpose the Force has for us individually as long as we perform them. We will meet again, Jedi Master. You will soon face your past and know what it means to truly live."

"I don't think you should return to the Sith Empire." He spoke. Something he had offered to Sith during his journey around the galaxy. "I'm not sure we'd be civil the next time we meet."

Occlus smiled. "I have to remain with the Empire, Master Jedi. One last time."

"We can help you gain redemption—"

"You are strong with the Force." She said out of the blue, cutting him off. "Just like your sister."

Occlus passed by the Jedi and his Padawan, not saying another word nor bringing out anything violent in her path. She seemed peaceful and yet at the same time, as she left Tyrral in shocked – the Jedi Master turned around not wanting to wait. "What do you mean by that?!"

But she said nothing.

She remained quiet. Walking further until she was nowhere in sight, wanting to complicate the details towards the Jedi.

_He's young for a Jedi Master. Then again, Zylas became a Sith Lord at seventeen. _She chuckled to herself, this was some interesting encounter. She was rather invested with Zylas's daughter and now, she accidentally found the oldest son who was thought to be dead. And instead of following his mother's footsteps and his ancestors before them, he became a Jedi.

Thinking back, Occlus would understand the misunderstanding – he was nothing more than five-years old when their home was attacked by Republic troopers and Jedi Knights. They didn't stop until all Serns that were Sith were either brought to the Jedi Order or killed off.

_If the oldest is alive, there's the possibility that the second son is also alive – might have been taken by the Jedi as well. _She sighed. _Zylas, your family has become too complicated for my taste._

With living proof that Tyrral Sern – Zylas's oldest child being alive and in Alderaan, there was this strong possibility that Leena's supposed birthright and inheritance with the lands and riches here on the planet, would no longer matter. Especially when the _son, _the **_oldest son_** is alive.

Which made the Darth somewhat concerned: How would House Sern respond to this?

_I don't like politics. _Occlus continued to sighed. Having this problematic image inside her mind. If Baras wasn't too power hungry and was actually willing to help the girl in some way – then they would have secured the alliance of House Sern. Especially when they have more to offer on the table compared to House Thul.

Occlus found herself in a well guarded estate. There has been a saying that Serns are hard to kill. With the number of soldiers just on the outside and by the gates, the Serns take security rather seriously.

"You there!" One of the guards called out. "State your business!"

Occlus smiled when she removed her hood. "I am here to visit the Lady Mother, I'm a friend of hers."

"State your name, madam."

"Veran Kallig."

** EDITED: AUGUST 27, 2019 **


	14. SERNS

Leena had this particular fondness with the Sith Lord named Arrun and he felt the same. They didn't have to tell each other, they could just feel it through the Force – their bond grew stronger with each meeting, Occlus felt that emotional bond when she came back from Alderaan but she didn't say anything about it. Baras on the other hand, was moving his pieces in silence.

Vette would notice that smile of her friend every evening when she would return, with such a cruel life – the Twi'lek was pleased that Leena managed to find happiness in the dark.

The mere burning flame in her heart, reminding her that Sith are human too. They feel even though some have given up the other sensations of emotion in exchange for power. Her mother Zylas was right, to experience those simple pleasures again would be worth anything.

Passion makes a Sith stronger.

Another evening when Leena escaped her own stronghold through the dark, Baras watched her through the monitor in his chambers. The Dark Lord leaned back with the wonder in his mind, having to turn this little feeling of love in her heart into anger and sorrow – having her embrace the Sith code instead of being tainted in Occlus's horrid teachings.

To him she was not Sith, but Occlus has proven herself to be one of the strongest Dark Lords across the galaxy.

He spent years molding the apprentice's hatred, having her feel the connection of anger through the Force so that she may commune and rely on the dark side. The more information he received about Leena's little affair with Occlus's son, the deeper his plans go.

Occlus on the other hand watched her son leave their stronghold in silence. After her travel from Alderaan, she grew worried about the children. And at the same time, she wasn't allowed to show weakness as a member of the Dark Council. It was the burden of every Dark Lord in the council – with power only second to the Emperor. With the kind of power and influence they hold, in their ranks, respect is earned and trust is even more difficult to obtain than the relics she collected over the decades.

No one can truly walk beside her.

Occlus closed her eyes when the Sith took her from slavery and into the academy. When she was born, she thought that the rest of the galaxy would be mystery and she was unable to grasps the idea of what stars looked like, what power felt like. She still remembered the burning sunlight on her skin, the scent of blood of every slave she killed in the arena, the color of her first friend's eyes.

She didn't seize the position on the dark council because it was her right. She had no right. She seized it because she could. If Thanaton had children, they would have succeeded him, but killing him in an honorable duel in the presence of the council made her earn her place in the pyramid of power. She values power, she values resources, and she values life – especially of the life of her only boy.

Risking his life for a love he could never have.

**"The boy is distracted." **Khem Val spoke to his Master. **"Command me and I will eat the little bird."**

"Oh please Khem, she doesn't even look tasty for you to eat." She would rather have him eat Baras but, this kind of power play makes the Dark Council nervous. And she cannot have that kind of uneasy feeling through the twelve most powerful Dark Lords in the Empire. "As much as she would make you full, I need her."

**"The legacy of Tulak Hord is lost."**

"Oh quiet you." She sighed. "I still have a game to win." Sith treachery is a Sith's endless game, and she must win.

Dismissing the creature from her chambers, the Darth couldn't help but to think into this matter even more. She had the title, the resources, the research and the keys – but she couldn't go pass Baras his Master are is on the council. Things were difficult even when the Darth didn't have any blood relation to Sern but she is his apprentice, Vengean who is seated on the Sphere of Military Offense. She can't be reckless, a single wrong move would turn the plans that she planned through the decades into ashes.

The galaxy needs its betrayals.

The days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months – Occlus wasn't stupid not to see the idiotic grin on her son's face every time he leaves the stronghold.

Desperation can drive people to many things, Zash has taught her a thing or two when she was an apprentice.

Her best hope, her only hope is to be careful with Baras of all people. "The things I do for Zylas..." 

The entanglement of problems, it just keeps getting tighter and tighter as the years pass by. The girl would be turning twenty-four in a few months, she's considered a grown woman – appropriate for marriage. If the apprentice is in Alderaan she would have been married already but, even Occlus knew that Baras wouldn't just let her loose carelessly.

It was humiliating, thinking that Baras has his grip around her neck, suffocating to the point where she could turn to desperate choices. Carelessness could get her killed in the end and she cannot have that. The Force won't allow it, not yet.

_Is there someone in your service who you trust completely? _She remembered Zylas's question when they were younger. With the former slave just promoted into a Sith Lord in her own right.

_No._

Zylas smile always did annoy her at some point. _Wise answer, my friend._

They admired each other throughout the years, even Occlus knew that Zylas was one of the most dangerous Sith Lords in the galaxy at the time. And there she stood – the one left alive and the other beyond the grave. They played their roles continuously until the Force was done with them.

A man with no motive is a man no one suspects, it confuses people, they wouldn't know who they really are or what they are. The galaxy is the representation of conflict, the Force itself is conflict and conflict are what shapes and binds the galaxy together – the mere idea of chaos fuels force-sensitives to do things they think is right and just.

A warrior who is skilled in defense hides in the most secret recesses of the galaxy. She wins her battles by making no mistake, and making no mistakes is the core establishment of victory, meaning that conquering the enemy makes it sweeter.

_"I want us to be friends, good friends." _She remembered when they were young. When Zylas took her hands with and oddly cheerful smile on her lips. Genuine joy, without a hint of lies in her eyes.

_"Don't trust anyone." _Were Occlus's exact reply when she lived with a different name, in a different life. _"Life is safer that way, Sern."_

But Zylas kept on smiling. _"No one can survive in this galaxy without help. It wouldn't hurt for you to make friends."_

_"I'm a slave."_

_"So what?" _Zylas chuckled. As amused as she was, Occlus could never really guess if her late friend was always genuine or being cunning behind a cheerful façade. _"Sometimes we don't have a choice. Sometimes we do. You're a free slave now, are you not?"_

_"Soon to be shackled to a Master if I'm lucky enough to survive."_

_"Or if you're strong enough to outlive her. Sometimes being free is choosing if you will go or you will stay."_

Occlus always thought of her friend to be stubborn and unpredictable, stupidly reckless with unnecessary bravery and foolish loyalty. She couldn't see those traits in Leena Sern, on a single glance when they first met, all she saw was a frightened child.

Staying in her chambers one afternoon, Occlus watched her holomonitor that was being broadcast from the Imperial Academy. With her helmet mask, the Darth continued to stay in the shadows as she saw a struggling young woman performing the tasks of her instructors. She saw how flexible this child is, how brilliant, how fast, cunning, unpredictable, reckless and has placed her loyalty to the Empire.

"Which child are you watching this time, my Lord?" Talos asked as he placed a tray of cup of tea for her liking. Considering how much older he is – the man has never excelled as a soldier, she was lucky enough for him to have his passion through history and archaeology. When she has a historical task, he was the only person who wouldn't fail her.

"The youngest." Occlus answered without even looking at him. Though she was always like this, he didn't mind. Her acknowledgement comes if she speaks to the person who entered, even though it was considered rude – but it was her rules, her chambers. "She seems like an interesting girl."

"Is she?"

"No, not really." The Dark Lord sighed. "She seems to be the stereotypical... Sern. Stubborn and stupidly reckless, she's more like her mother in personality unlike the other who seemed to only inherit Zylas's looks. Excluding the white hair."

"Did you grant her the holocron, my Lord?" Talos asked.

"Of course, I did... If you didn't tell me that theory years ago, then I wouldn't have been able to make it in the first place. Most of my work is through you, Talos, not even Arrun can match your knowledge in archaeology."

Years ago he stated that certain ancient devices, holocrons especially, have resonances. Something to do with the Force just as only Sith can activate holocrons. Some ancient devices can only be activated through certain Sith bloodlines, even though most archaeologist rejected the idea and claimed it unscientific.

He bowed. "I'm honored that you think so, my Lord. But Lord Arrun seems to be more interested in the philosophy of the Force and the history of both Sith and Jedi, and that lady friend he keeps company."

"I swear that child will get himself killed before myself, if he's that obvious at this point."

"He seems to be extremely happy, my Lord."

"Happiness doesn't cure my heart of worry, Talos." Occlus frowned behind her mask. For a man who had dedicated his life to restoring the history of the Sith, for the historical mind is always curious and never seated.

"Naturally, my Lord, you love your son."

"All mothers do, Talos. If she lived long enough, you would have liked her. She had a mind for history herself and had a... oddly different view of the Sith and the Jedi."

"If I may ask, are you preferring to Lord Sern?"

Occlus nodded, standing up from her chair and gazed through the window. Watching the rain pour around the planet. Dromand Kaas has always been a crying planet, or so Zylas described. "Like myself, Zylas loved her children. All mothers do but her? There was this... fierceness that even I couldn't describe. I always saw it as unnecessary bravery and unneeded love. She did anything and almost everything for her children. She betrayed her Masters, climbed up to power, killed her enemies, fought in a war... but..."

"But what, my Lord?" Even a man like Talos could hear it. How much that Darth Occlus admired this dead Sith Lord whose soul is trapped in a holocron. How much she valued her, how much she looked up to her, and how much she loved her – sisters by bond, sisters beyond power, and sisters beyond death.

"Zylas fought nobly, Zylas fought bravely... and Zylas died."

"But she is not forgotten, my Lord."

"That's the remarkable concept of death, Talos." Occlus smiled as she removed her helmet mask and turned to the soldier with a rare, small smile. "Being remembered or being forgotten. I don't think... she regretted being killed that night. If the Force brought her back, she would do the same thing for her children. I didn't understand this concept of this unconditional love, it was fully foreign to me until the day I found Arrun. A helpless boy, crying in the presence of a Jedi who was unknown to him. His hands were small and his eyes were filled with sorrow. At first, I said I would take him as an apprentice, watch him evolve from a boy to an acolyte. An acolyte to an apprentice, apprentice to Sith Lord and soon Darth – but now he is my son. My only son."

Talos nodded. "I remember, my Lord. If I may be so bold, if Lord Sern is to choose between the ones she loves or her honor – which one would it be?"

Without hesitation, she spoke. "Knowing Zylas? She would do whatever she feels is right. That bloody Sith always did trust the Force. She trusted it to the point where I also began to blindly follow the will of the Force, and it does not bother me."

Every Lord is the hero of his own songs. "Leena will be a Lord without wealth, without land. But if people choose to follow her, she will take them down a hard and brutal path. But the path that leads to the one thing every true warrior desire. If they follow her, they will have her blade and her oath. She's more than a weapon, even I know that... she has a sleeping dragon inside of her, and I wish to awaken it."

A leader must decide who he can trust, and who he must discard. Understand the minds of his friends and enemies, recognize that the truth of a man is not in titles or achievements but rather the character of his soul. The chronicles will be added and the songs will be sung, but the Sith apprentice Leena will not be mentioned in the histories – Occlus can see that now.

She will be something more, if the apprentice dares to open her eyes and allow her to embrace the noble Sern blood inside of her.

Serns are hard to kill, after all.

** EDITED: AUGUST 27, 2019 **


	15. GAME OVER, FOR NOW

Occlus had her eyes on Leena and Baras had his eyes on Arrun. Two Dark Lords, fighting for their rightful claims and views from within the shadows. Each of them not revealing much, and would push their pieces in the silence of the graves they've dug up for themselves.

Sith Lords would bow in the presence of Darth Occlus as she passed by the halls of the Citadel, all except for Darth Baras – who caught the attention of the attention of the Dark Council member before he could even acknowledge her superiority. The woman who ambitiously climbed upon the ladder of power.

"Baras." She spoke sternly. Being accompanied by two other apprentices, there were no signs of her most prized apprentice – the Lord Arrun, her adopted boy.

"My Lord." He acknowledged.

"Accompanying your Master and waiting for him out of these doors must be tiresome, you've been at it for years now." Occlus pointed out the simple observation that every Dark Lord in the council has noticed. "Don't you get tired following him like a dog?"

"We play our roles, my Lord." Baras answered humbly.

"We haven't spoken much."

"Since the last time you saw my apprentice, or the last time I saw yours?" Baras's words made the dark Lord twitch for a moment. The arrogance could be felt around the atmosphere of the two Lords.

"A man with no motive is a man no one suspects, Baras." She carefully watched him. Two masked figures, powerful figures that represents the Sith Empire in their own way. With their own respective seats and chain of command, the spy network that they built – only to wage war against each other. "Of course, you know that of all people in the Empire, but tell me, what do you want?"

"I thought you know what I want, my Lord?" They were playing a dangerous game. With birds singing through their ears for decades.

"I was wrong." She admitted with no hesitation.

Baras gave an answer. "No, you weren't."

"We are all subject to rules, Baras." Occlus reminded him. "And if we fail to live up by them, the consequences are severe."

A warning or not, the Dark Lord proceeded into the room where the dark council stands. Holding their little meeting with the prospects of the Empire and how they will proceed with the idea of war against the Republic. Crushing them in the shadows was one thing but it wasn't enough to create war.

Dark shapes come to her at night, haunting her. A common connection with Zylas's daughter. With the possibility of all of Zylas's children are alive, Occlus didn't know how much resources she has to waste just to protect them – just as she promised. She can't exactly protect traitors to the Empire, all she could do is to extend her power to the children who serve the Empire.

"He seems to be a humble Lord, Master." One of her young apprentices spoke.

"It's the humble ones we should be careful, apprentice. Don't trust anyone. It's safer that way in the Empire."

As a woman who created thousands of enemies, possibly even millions across the galaxy – and as soon as they see weakness, they will attack. Before the Dark Lord could even proceed in the room, she turned to one of her apprentices. "Give word to Leena Sern, I will wait for her in my chambers."

"As you wish, my Lord."

It was a careless step, a reckless step – sometimes she wondered if Zylas was possessing her body but, even she knows that sometimes, sacrifices have to be made for the success rate to be high. She's Sith, one of the most powerful Dark Lords across the galaxy. She always wanted to be something more, than just another slave that the Sith found and brought to the academy. Do something good for herself and those around her.

Every step takes her closer away from the person she wanted to be. But even Dark Occlus understood that the person she is, is Sith – and a favor for a favor keeps her playing the game. And the Force wants her to play the game further until there is nothing left, until she burns to ashes along with her enemies.

When Leena proceeded into the chambers of the Dark Lord, Occlus was there in silence and alone – her identity as a human Sith is concealed. With only few knowing her true name, where she came from, who her Master is.

The Dark Lord only had one question when she looked up upon the Sern apprentice in front of her. From the eyes, she is truly Zylas's oldest daughter and even Occlus couldn't ignore her request even in death.

"My Lord." The apprentice bowed.

"Do you want to go home, Leena Sern?" Occlus asked. As a Darth, she could name the apprentice a Sith Lord there and then. But Sith business wasn't the only thing Occlus called the girl in, but rather to make sure that the girl was aware of her worth and what exactly her mother left for her to achieve.

"I do." Despite the sealed hatred she had for Baras, she still wanted to go home.

Occlus sighed, standing up and walking towards the girl. Placing her hand onto her cheek, having a good look at her. She has her mother's eyes. "When I was just appointed into the Dark Council, I heard a story about a child who managed to survive the Jedi assault on her home on Alderaan, something of a worst massacre in living memory. She was brought into Dromand Kaas – with no wealth, no lands, no influence and only a name."

The Darth proceeded to the shelves as she took out some datapads that were recorded from that specific period of time. The time where she witnessed a cut down that has scarred her for decades. "When I demanded a status report on the damage and casualties, they told me the Serns were gone, and I didn't listen."

She turned back to the apprentice, who was carefully listening to her tale. "She was eventually taken by an Overseer at age twelve to attend the Sith Academy but, he had orders to follow from his late Lord. So he took the child in, trained her in the art of warfare and how to properly wield a lightsaber, trained her to be a fine warrior and finally – brought her to the academy at fifteen in hopes that a certain Dark Lord would take her on as his apprentice compared to a slave with no name, and that appeared to be that."

"And after years training under his chains, my spies told me that this girl without wealth, lands or influence has somehow acquired the interest of all the Dark Lords and Sith Lords, on the capital planet of the Empire in a very short span of time... along with a powerful connection to the Force and an ancient bloodline to back it all up. I'm just not sure if this girl is fully aware of her worth besides being, her mother's daughter."

"I..." Leena hesitated for a while. "...some elaboration is required, my Lord."

"Your family back on Alderaan needs someone stronger than Norin but gentler than Anthony. Your cousins cannot be trusted, their hearts lie with either the lost Empire or a corrupt Republic. We must confront the reality that civil war is inevitable."

"And you think that I could save them?" Leena raised her brow. "I may be a Sern but I don't even remember my years on Alderaan. Their traditions and politics are all... foreign to me."

"You are not meant to save them." Occlus turned to the apprentice, looking her in the eyes. "You are meant to lead them. All warriors are troubled when the time comes."

"I am not my mother." Leena raised her voice unconsciously. "I don't have her strength."

"That's what you think." Occlus assured as she placed both of her hands onto the shoulders of the apprentice. This was all she could do. A gamble between her and Baras, and she was very much aware that she will lose. "You cannot think like an ordinary being, you must reach beyond mortal ambition and do what has never been done."

"I'm not Sith. Not yet."

"The Lords of the Sith are cowards." Occlus answered, as she began to touch the apprentice's hair. "Are you a coward? No. You're a Sern. Be a Sern. I need you to become the warrior you are always meant to be, or you could collapse into nothing as your mother did." Oddly enough, it's what her mother told her as well.

Leena had something her cousins did not. She had a good claim, a title, a birthright to those lands and power but she had something more than that. Baras may cover it up or deny it but she has a gentle heart, just like her mother when she was her age. She will not only be respected and feared, but she will be loved.

For Zylas's sake, she will try and make sure Leena goes home.

All that she has done, all that she has shown her, she can give everything. Occlus can only hope that she would be the warrior that was meant to be. She is guided by her heart and it is a good heart, she could only pray to the stars that it never darkens.

"He is watching you, Leena." The Dark Lord plead her warning. "He's watching how you behave; he's judging you as your Master. And soon, he will have questions about your loyalty."

"I know he is, and I know he will have something for me so I can... remember my place, in his ranks."

"What are you in his ranks?" Occlus asked.

Leena looked up to the Dark Lord, for a while, Occlus could only see a soul of vengeance in her eyes. "His enforcer."

There and then, Occlus knew that she already lost.

** EDITED: AUGUST 27, 2019 **


	16. I FOUGHT FOR YOU

_The Lords of the Sith are cowards. Are you a coward? _Leena could remember Occlus's question as she proceeded with her lightsaber exercises by the balcony under the rain. _No. You're a Sern. Be a Sern._

To her, the dark is generous.

The dark brings concealment in which their true faces are hidden as well as their feelings within her hearts. With the greatest achievement of hiding the secrets that are not supposed to be reached, even by the stars. The darkness is a kind of comfort and a terror within her heart, but even she knew that the dark is generous for the dark embraces the light. And each time when the light wins, the dark remains victorious.

The dark is patient, with the rain causing the seeds sprout from the soil they stay. The dark guides her through the lonely journey. The dark is everywhere, with no escape – it was the only companion that she could only trust. With even the brightest light can cast a dark shadow. Even when their true hearts are the shadows that the light cast, the dark protects her from what she doesn't dare to know.

The darkness will always be a part of her, and she has accepted that.

Baras on the other hand, granted her something she didn't expect. A couple of more slaves running around her stronghold, cleaning up and carrying the heavy stuff that would arrive. He said that they could be also used for 'practice' and she knew exactly what that means.

She could feel the blurred line between her best and her worst, Baras was trying to test her for something and she didn't know what it was. She didn't want to know what it was. With the night falls on the civilization in which the Republic deems evil and destructive, the Empire had ideals that ushers power into an unknown age under the guidance of an Emperor who never saw the light.

The dark side of the Force gives abilities that some consider to be unnatural, and the Jedi look down upon that. With the hatred inside of her, she couldn't be calm like Arrun despite what the dark side did to him. A Dark Lord like Baras has been very much aware of this growing hate, the more he tortures and punishes her – the stronger her connection to the dark side would become.

_There is no truth in the Force. _She remembered Arrun's words as she entered the Citadel to meet with her Master. _There is only you._

When Baras laid his eyes on her, he couldn't help but smile behind that mask of his. The Sern who has brought the truth in his eyes, the beauty of power sleeps inside of her and it needs to be awoken. He has forged a weapon that would burn down hundreds of planets across the galaxy. The unnoticeable service she has provided for him, would be nothing compared to what he has planned for her future.

"You have proven yourself, apprentice." Baras spoke. A pleased man like him has made her learn from his wisdom and in time, she will learn her secrets – unlock them one by one until she knows everything. All of his knowledge and his power will soon be hers. "And not a minute too soon, your timing is impeccable."

"I live to serve."

"I have painstakingly built a vast network of spies and operatives embedded throughout the Sith, the Republic and the Jedi. I have fingers, eyes and ears everywhere." A man of dark secrets would always have a network of spies – though, she was very much aware that he won't be doing the dirty work.

Everyday with Baras was life and death in her eyes, a road to either safety or ruin. Hence, her decisions should never be reckless nor neglected. Taken into account and what she can do, when seeking to determine the conditions obtaining in the field.

_Be familiar with the five cores, and I will be victorious. _She reminded herself. Pretending to be weak was no longer an option, Baras can see right through her skills and talents. "Which one am I? A finger, eye or an ear, Master?"

"You're my enforcer." It's what he has been training her all these years. "Deployed to protect my interest, intimidate my rivals and destroy my enemies. It's time for your tenure to begin." He's expecting great things from her and he will not be disappointed. 

"A military starship is touching down at the Kaas City cargo port delivering a vitally important prisoner to me. You will meet the Commander Lankyn there and make sure he and his men successfully off-load this prisoner."

"Forgive me, Master but this is beneath my talents." She was trained, tortured and defiled for almost seven years and she was going to be assigned to pick up a delivery. "Commander Lankyn can't handle it himself?"

"Lanklyn is competed but that is moot." The Master answered. "We must always assume that we are being plotted against. Especially when the stakes are high. Remember this, apprentice, you must always play the game and assume the worse. The importance of this prisoner cannot be overstated. Go to the cargo port now, stay sharp. You are dismissed."

Excusing herself, the apprentice proceeded to head to the cargo port as instructed. The weather on Dromand Kaas has never been agreeable to her. She disliked the rain ever since she was a little girl, around this time – she was already used to the rain, the cold and the mud. The dreadful energy of the darkness within the planet, the capital of the Empire which stands tall and high for the mighty Sith and its citizens alike.

Dark and gloomy, she doesn't know what the other capital looks like she can't really compare.

"Hey, Leena?" Vette called out to her as they were on the speeder heading towards the area. "Leena!" The apprentice snapped back into reality as she arrived at their stopped. "Don't tell me you were mediating with your eyes open."

"What were you thinking?" The Twi'lek asked as they climbed down the speeder.

"Nothing. Let's focus on the task at hand." When the two of them arrived at the port, Leena was well aware that she had to make sure that this prisoner goes to the Master in one piece. She doesn't even want to know what the old man would do to her if she fails.

"Alright men." She heard the commander's voice. "Let's hurry up and get this hunk of carbonite to its owner." Rushed in the two Imperial soldiers who are going to pick up the damn thing.

"Hey, Captain oblivious." Vette called out in a cheery yet playful tone. "Boo!"

"Oh!" The commander let out as she turned around to find Darth Baras's apprentice and her alien companion. "I-I didn't see you enter. Lord Baras didn't needs to send a welcoming party."

"Obviously." Leena crossed her arms. "Lord Baras feels otherwise."

"My men and I performed much more dangerous duties for Lord Bars." The commander answered in confidence. "The prisoner is frozen in carbonite, so he's not a flight risk and this is friendly territory. Surely, we're safe here."

Leena looked Vette for a while who just gave her a shrug, and turned back to the commander. "Sith interests are... rather complicated, Commander."

The commander and his men straighten up. "Yes, my Lord, whatever you say." Let's get this over sized block of ice to your Master."

Leena raised her hand for a moment, signaling the commander to stop for a moment. The Sith apprentice took out her lightsaber and turned to find someone who was not welcomed in the area. "Not so fast. My master ordered that block of ice. So, step away from the carbonite man and no one ends up in a grave."

"It's either my master or yours who will be disappointed, and I do like to keep my head." Answered Leena, knowing that Baras won't be so pleased if this prisoner is not in her hands.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." Said the human as he began to point his blaster towards the girl. Not a very smart move. "I'm here to relieve you of your burden. Whether that includes your own lives as well, it's up to you."

When an alien came into the picture, Leena wondered what kind of prisoner Baras even ordered. "Lookie, lookie, if it ain't Slestack. Your master be wanting the frozen man, too, huh? Too bad for you. It mine."

"You two know each other?" Leena asked as she crossed her arms. She didn't want any trouble now, like them, she wanted the frozen man.

"To know TuMarr is to hate TuMarr." The human spoke as if they were old friends.

"That go true for you, Slestack! If you don't flee, this be like killing two stone with one bird." Said the alien. Leena didn't even know what kind of mess she got herself into.

"I'm such a fool." The commander stated as he stood behind the Sith apprentice. "I'll never doubt Lord Baras again! What do we do?" Awaiting orders, even the apprentice didn't know what to do. She needed to improvise, while the men were on standby.

Ponder and deliberate before she could make a move. "These gents look reasonable," she said. "We'll reason with them." Not the smartest move but she wanted to avoid any damage to the cargo and make sure that the men weren't injured.

"TuMarr and his mates can't even spell: reasonable!" Slestack spoke in contrast.

"All me gotta be able to spell is kill! K-Y-Y-L!" Vette let out a chuckle when she heard that, Leena on the other hand, saw an opportunity.

"You can spell it." She said as she crossed her arms, looking at the alien. "You can spell it, now prove you can do it." The art of maneuvering.

"Yeah, I prove it, Sith! Boys, first we beat Slestack, then we do the job!"

"There it is, then. A fight for the right to raid the landing party. Won't take but a moment, instigator." And the boys took it upon themselves to fire blasters at one another. Vette who was seemed amused for a moment was slapped back into reality when Leena headed towards the cargo.

"Well done! While they fight, my men and I will deliver the prisoner to Lord Baras. Thank you for buying us time, my Lord." Thanked the commander as they began to head out. Maneuvering someone is rather advantageous. While being undisciplined, multitude, it can be most dangerous.

Boys will be boys and if Leena learned something back in Sith Academy, rivals tend to duke it out most of the time. A person who thoroughly understands the advantages that accompany variation of tactics knows how to handle a situation and her troops.

It is usually the wise leader's plans, considerations of advantage and of disadvantage will be blended together. In this case, those who wanted to ambush them got their ego to turn the whole situation around. Let them kill each other.

When the two headed back to where Baras was in the city, Leena wondered how well this spy network he has under his wing. The usage of spies is no easy fret. If one spy was found the rest would follow and the source can be killed. Who knows, maybe he has a hundred thousand men and marching them great distances entails a rather heavy loss and great risks, it's one way to drain resources.

Resources that Baras uses very well until each and every one of them are dried up. That's all there is to being a Sith, backstabbing and murdering once you have placed in the right favor for the right price.

Sith Academy was one example, he had a lot of them watching her every move. These, local spies, means he managed to employed students to be his eyes and ears throughout the whole compound. Three years she had to be careful, and she's aware that she needs to increase that level of carefulness.

"Lanklyn informed me of the ambush at the cargo port." Baras spoke as his apprentice arrived right on schedule as per usual. "Apparently, there are more eyes on us than even I thought. I have felt a disturbance in the Force. It leaves doom imprinted on my dreams—a grave and mysterious threat that cold bring down my entire power base."

Surely, Leena isn't the one he speaks for now. She has yet to tap her full potential with the Force, Baras was carefully pushing her to the limit and was eager to see how much power she truly has. But she's not there yet, the both of them know that.

"This frozen man is a top Republic agent, captured while investigating my most deeply embedded spy on Nar Shaddaa—one of my invisibles." He said as he turned his attention back to his apprentice. "The Force grants me a vision of doom, and immediately, my untraceable spy—who has left no footprints, no trail—is almost exposed. It makes me furious."

From his tone alone, he's at the borderline of pissed and not furious. "Well, instead of whining, why not do something about it?"

"Oh, I'll do something about it, one of the things I do best—torture." Blinking of a moment, Leena didn't want to experience those shocks again running through her body, and feeling the pain of her soul coming out of it. Seeing the torture device and table already in front of them, frightens her and at the same time – she didn't feel so stiff when she saw it.

Probably because she already obeys and sometimes, feels nothing when he hurts her. He was trying to disciplined her like a common dog.

"I must learn what tipped off the Republic agent. He is the key to uncovering the nature of this threat. Now, while I thaw the prisoner and painfully siphon every mores of information I can from him, I have some concerns that require your special talents."

I don't like the sound of that. The girl thought as she listened carefully. "Well... I'll do anything that could get me out of this room..."

"No rest for the wicked, I guess." Vette sighed.

"I want you to go to the Imperial post in the jungle outside the city within the week. Commander Pritch is station there. He has a seek-and-destroy task for you."

"Will do my best, Master." She bowed.

"While you're at it, I must tend to the torturing oft this miserable Republic agent." Baras's attention then turned to his carbonite cargo. "Waste no time, Sern. I have more for you to do once this is complete. You are now dismissed."

It would take her three days to go there without a speeder, then again, she didn't want to speed things up. Not to mention the rain would annoy her to the bone, either way, it will annoy her most of the time.

That evening, Leena proceeded to her usual meeting place with Arrun by the jungle. With a smile on his lips, he welcomed her with open arms. The apprentice could always feel the weigh of her heart lighter whenever she's with Arrun – it was as if she saw the light, the stars up in the dark skies of Dromand Kaas.

"I heard Baras had you pick up some cargo for him." Arrun began the conversation as they walked through the jungles.

Leena couldn't help but sigh. "Carbonite prisoner, he probably became bored with torturing slaves." Despite spending so much time with Arrun, lies come easily to her – much like any other Sith in the galaxy. "He's pleased with my performance."

He smiled as he gently placed his hand onto her head. She always seemed to amuse him, no matter what the horrid situation. He wanted something that matters, and that was her. She may have been an apprentice but, a woman like her has easily won his respect – more or less, besides his mother and Master, she's the only thing that mattered in his heart.

He came home later on that evening with Occlus waiting by the living room. He stared at her for a couple of moments, the Dark Lord removed her helmet-mask, revealing that red hair of hers. She turned around to face her son with a rather disappointed look on her face. "I'm going to be disappointed in this, aren't I?"

"...I asked her to marry me."

"You know why we can't do that—"

"Being Sith isn't always about power, you taught me that." Arrun cut off his mother. "I don't mind being second to her if that means I can be with her and protect her."

"You can't protect her from the grave." Occlus had a stern tone, placing her helmet on the couch – drawing herself away from the window and slowly walked towards him. "I remember telling you that when you showed signs of fancying her. Get involved with a Sern and you might never see the light of life anymore."

"That won't happen." Arrun assured her. "You trained me, taught me everything I needed to know, you were the one who said that I should look after her—"

"Look after her in the shadows. I didn't tell you to involve yourself with a Sern!" Occlus raised her voice, having her son and apprentice in silence as she continued with the sound of roaring thunderstorm outside their stronghold. "She's a weapon of mass destruction, Baras made sure that he had his chains around her – tight around her wrists, her ankles, and her neck. What kind of life would you even have with her?"

"She's different—"

"That's what all men say when they fall in love with a Sith woman." Occlus sighed. "Listen to me son. Baras won't let her go, to him, she's the weapon he needs to control the waves of war and somehow... the Dark Council. We cannot risk that."

"I'm marrying her." Arrun didn't stand down. "She's not a weapon, she's a girl. Without her, my heart is closed and you know that I would do anything for her."

"Then you just signed your own death warrant." She knows punishment, and she knew that her son does not deserve it. Leena does not deserve it. But the Force has a plan, regardless of her countless questioning on what's the point in all of this. Every event in their lives – the Force has a plan for every single one of them, and they must follow.

How do they know?

She doesn't.

And even a Dark Lord of the Sith such as herself, has fears of her own.

** EDITED: AUGUST 27, 2019 **


	17. POWER IS POWER

Leena finished her drink, after a nice warm breakfast that was prepared for her and her alien companion. The apprentice seemed to be in a blank state of mind, thinking deeply for herself. She said yes to the proposal, but she knew Baras would have something on her sleeves. He wouldn't just let her go, not when he has completed his weapon towards power.

Sith can be dangerous, she knew if she became a threat—she has to become a monster in the eyes of her enemies. It was the only way, that was all she knew.

The more people she loved, the weaker she is. The apprentice knew as much, from the moment she showed weakness in front of Baras when Tremel's decapitated head was presented to her. Eskella kept her distance for years, making sure the both of them are safe. Now, he closest thing she had for another sister was Vette.

Arrun was special to her, he was like the light that brought the star up in the skies.

"Hey Leena?" Vette broke the silence as the apprentice looked up to her with a smile. "I have a question, if you don't mind." Hoping that Leena would relax every once in a while. She always seemed so stiff, sometimes even paranoid, especially in the presence of her Master. But she was different around him – the man who seemed to cherish her despite their background.

The apprentice nodded as she placed down the cup. "You have my attention."

"Does it bother you? When people call you: your mother's daughter?"

"Maybe it does." She answered bluntly.

"Can... I ask why?" Leena smiled. Though there was a strong hint of sadness in her eyes, there was also a sense of happiness.

"People say I resemble her too much. They would praise her, tell me stories on how powerful she is, how much she earned the respect of the Empire – I remember my father telling me that her legacy is on my shoulders. I don't want to be Sith, you know that but we also know that I have to be Sith because... that's what expected of me. I've been trained to be Sith all my life, you heard Baras speak of it – he felt that I had this destiny from the moment he laid his eyes on me back on Korriban. Do you want to know the horrible truth in all of that?"

Vette remained quiet, waiting for her friend to continue. She wanted to understand her more, much like any other sister would be towards their kin. "Growing up, I couldn't even remember what she looked like. All I know is that, she was the one thing I needed in my life to protect me, raise me, and love me—but all of these achievements and titles? These praises and rewards? They aren't enough to fill the holes she left behind and they will never be enough."

"Even if Arrun is in your life?"

She nodded. "Even if Arrun is in my life."

"Hey Leena?" Vette called out to her with a smile, placing her hand onto hers. "Just so you know, you saved my life. I'm here for you in the long term. Sure I won't... be enough and be a mother to you but, I'll be here when you need me like a sister. Through apprentices trying to kill you and all the rest of the crazy. I'll be here."

"It is good to have you by my side, Vette." The apprentice returned the kind smile. "It always has been."

Vette cracked out a chuckle. "You too, oh sweetest of Sith Lords. You too."

"Master, pardon the intrusion but, Lord Baras summons you in his chambers in the Citadel." 2V informed her immediately. The apprentice couldn't help but sigh, if this was another small errand, she would probably lose her mind. Then again Baras has yet to even crack the republic scum she delivered to him just yesterday.

"I'll have a quick change of clothes, and then I will go to see the old man." Leena spoke in a different tune, causing Vette to observe her. She didn't sound nervous in comparison to the times when he summoned her before. She seemed different from before, and it took her years to even notice that. "Vette, are you coming?"

"Yeah sure!" Vette answered in her usual cheerful tone, lightening up the apprentice's mood. There was this change of personality in the apprentice, maybe it was because of the influence of the Sith Lord who she was engaged with.

The two traveled through the Citadel using the taxi, the companion decided to observe her human Sith friend. Something always bothered Vette, Leena seemed more confident and no longer inferior to anything besides her Master. But that wasn't the thing that bothered the Twi'lek – but something else and she couldn't put her finger on it.

It crossed her mind that Leena might have been training on her own, performing meditation to channel her anger and passion, so she may be brave. She hoped that was the case, she didn't want her friend to be tortured by her Master even further.

"Perfect timing as usual, apprentice." Chimed the Dark Lord as he turned around to face his apprentice. With that republic scum strapped on the torture table. He's only been here for a day and she was amazed on how he's still haven't given Baras what he wanted. "I have another important task for you."

The Dark Lord didn't even waste any time in preparing his new weapon, this would be a good time for her to actually get her hands dirty. She has claimed several occasions that she's a loyal servant to his cause, and her role in this service has become more vital than ever. "It involves the renegade Sih Lord named Grathan. A particularly bothersome thorn in my side. Meet my apprentice, Dri'kill Ba'al. He's my covert operative in Gratan's compound. Ba'al claims to have made a key discovery."

"After all those I killed, I thought I was the only apprentice you had left." Spoke the Sern girl. "Seems like you gave me another rival to slaughter."

He smiled behind his mask, assumed by his apprentice's boldness. To test this girl and see what she can do, he decided to put her skills to the test on this mission – and possibly, even work her way to death. She's strong in the Force, he tamed this little girl he saw on Korriban, but it seems that he has yet to break her – that image of Zylas Sern inside of her. 

"Try to tolerate him long enough to get the details and conclude your business there. Grathan's presence is useful to me, so I don't want him killed, just crippled. Find out what Ba'al has discovered and do exactly as he instructs."

"Today, I cripple a Sith Lord." She was like a child wanting a reward after this.

"Enjoy it." Baras said in amusement. "One day, it won't seem so special."

Excusing herself along with the slave he gave her, Baras stopped her for a moment. "Sern." Leena stopped from her tracks, but she didn't bother to even turn and face him. "I will speak to you about your engagement with Lord Arrun Zaine... after this task of yours."

Walking away, the Dark Lord just watched her leave his chambers without another word. The older she gets, the more she was resembling Zylas. In politics, Baras knew that Zaine would have something to gain with this marriage of hers. If this keeps up, Baras knew that he would lose control over this one – as he lost control over the mother. As they say, Serns are uncontrollable – that they do not simply bend to anyone but the Emperor himself. The saying can be true with that bloodline, if their blood boils, the spoils of war will never end.

The pas will always be there to haunt her, as it haunts everyone who fears and regrets.

When they arrived back to the stronghold, the first thing Leena did was to open the intercom in one of the rooms. Having the complete layout of Lord Grathan's estate along with the surroundings of the jungle. Though they only had one building of concern – the main estate which Lord Grathan would be.

Vette would have a fair share of ideas on who they can enter the estate without being notice, all they needed was to cripple a Sith Lord. She didn't believe that her friend would fail, she has this uncanny knowledge that Leena will succeed.

For the slave, this Sith apprentice was her family.

Naturally there would be times where she would think about her mother and sister, they would work in the mines of the planet Ryloth before the slavers separated them. She was sold to a Rodian, then a Hutt, then some sort of weird three-eyed thing.

Leena knew all the stories and all the adventures Vette had before she was captured. Leena found them amusing every time they would eat together, she enjoyed the enthusiasm. The young Lord was always eager to learn more, Vette observed that at first – she was always eager for knowledge and would grab every opportunity for it.

She was born into slavery. Just because she had that shock collar off, doesn't mean she's a slave anymore to a new master but – Leena didn't make her feel like a slave. Vette knows that she's moved around too much when a company of a Sith starts to feel like home. Something she hadn't felt in years.

She remembered laughing when Leena said that this is home, and even called it their strange little community.

Vette was a pirate and a thief before she was captured back in Korriban. Leena knew that story, the Twi'lek would tell it every night during dinner and it amuses her.

"We just need to sneak in, I don't need to slaughter people inside." Leena pointed, as she continued to look at the holo. It wasn't every day Vette would hear something like that from a Sith.

"Wouldn't your Master want you to kill these people?"

"Cruelty and madness are all necessary for the survival of the Empire. The old ways aren't enough, we can't always inspire fear from those we rule but loyalty by allowing those worthy to join our ranks. The Sith Academy was the first step for it, by allowing other Force sensitives to enter. At the same time, we must also show compassion and concern, respect them as we are to be respected – not use fear to fuel towards those who are subjects to us."

"And you think that's possible? For the Sith?" Vette asked. Wondering what her friend's answer could be, those words were inspiring even for her. "I believe that the galaxy can be better, the Empire can be better if we build up from the old ways. The survival of the Empire is more important than my pride, which has been the downfall of many Sith Lords who claim they are loyal to the Empire. But the truth is, they're all doing it for personal gain. Which has caused the death of so many Sith Lords."

"And how can you do that?"

"Which is the bigger number, Vette? Five or one?" The apprentice asked. Her grey eyes began to shine as if she were a child that received a new toy to play with.

"Five."

Leena raised her hand with five fingers out. "Five." She said, then raised the other that was balled up as a fist. "One." The apprentice continued to smile. "One army, a real army, united by one leader with one purpose... and we need to find that purpose."

As awed as she was, she had a question: "What am I to you, Leena?" Was she a slave? Something inferior?

Leena just kept on smiling. "Do you have to ask that? We're family. You're my sister, as I am yours."

"I think I'm gonna cry..." The twi'lek rushed to hug her.

"Don't cry on me Vette." The apprentice chuckled as she hugged back. "You'll get my clothes wet."

"Then we buy you more!" Cried out Vette. "Clothes that aren't black!"

Baras was an impatient man, Leena was well aware of that as she only took three days for her operation to enter the compound without being detected. As expected from a Sith Lord's estate, things were tight and she was able to tell Vette the route towards the vault where the mask was placed. Leena on the other hand proceeded to where Ba'al would be waiting for her arrival.

"You must be the operative Lord Baras sent," the other apprentice greeted. "I thought he'd chose a stealthy assassin, not some senseless savage."

The Sern apprentice didn't appreciate being called a savage. "You will do well to watch your words, Ba'al."

"You're not talking to one of Baras's Imperial peons. I'll be working for Lord Baras long after you've work out of your welcome."

"I don't have time for this nonsense," the girl barked back. "We have a job to do."

Ba'al nodded in agreement. "You're right. We can pick up hating each other once the business here is complete." She swears, all apprentices would want to kill her and take her place. "Now listen – Lord Grathan is a rogue Sith who boldly defies the Dark Council. Locked away here, he's been untouchable. Lord Baras wants to let Grathan know he can be reached. And after a year undercover, I've discovered the way—Lord Grathan has a son."

Leena couldn't help but sigh. "Maybe in another year, you can find out his shoe size."

"He wears boots, not shoes! Smart mouth!"

"It's still foot wear you idiot."

"I was assigned to find Grathan's weakness. He's kept his son a secret in order to protect him from his enemies. Grathan would be devastated if his only child and heir was dead. That would send a message."

"I'm no baby killer." Leena didn't like the idea of killing children of all things. She can kill her master's enemies but a child? That was no question against her morality.

"We're not talking about a baby here," said Ba'al. "Grathan's kid is nearly twenty, and strong with the Force. He's been trained in the ways of the Sith since birth. You'll have your hands full."

"Well that changes things... but I highly doubt it."

"Alright," he nodded. "Maybe underestimating your foes works for you. Grathan's away on business. I managed to hack a special spike that will get you inside his private quarters. But first you're going to have to knock out Grathan's surveillance stations so you aren't seen entering the quarters."

"Already dealt with in advance."

"Don't get your hopes up, the surveillance system is also a sophisticated defense network. If you don't' destroy the system before entering the private chambers, you'll never make it. All you have to do is locate the monitoring stations around the compound and well, stick your lightsaber in them. Think you can handle that, brute?"

Leena rolled her eyes as she opened up a communication channel that was strapped onto her wrists. "Vette – you heard all of that, yes?"

_"Already dealt with, boss. The whole system is down already so you can just waltz in with your lightsabers." _She already destroyed the monitoring stations and has the pass card for the private quarters, just as what Leena needed. Vette assured as Leena looked at Ba'al with a smirk on her lips. "Call me names again and I swear you don't want a Sern angry."

"Is it so easy to get under your skin?" Ba'al continued to test her patience. She wasn't like the little girl Baras described.

"Just spit out the rest of the intel, Ba'al." Leena demanded.

"The son's name is Beelzlit. Find him and end him, I'll meet you back here when you're done. Try not to screw it up."

"I never forget, Ba'al. And I don't screw up."

Leena managed to sneak out from her meeting place with the other apprentice. As much as she dislikes the fact that he thinks so lowly of her, she knew that there were no room for mistakes.

The Sern apprentice managed to enter the compound without problem, of course with the whole system down – the guards had their weapons out and about as they were on patrol. People thought it was a mere malfunction, while some of the officers suspected an inside job.

Lord Grathan wouldn't be so pleased once he finds out that his system has become flawed. And Leena was just casually strolling down the halls – "You there! You're not supposed to be here!" Called out the guard.

The apprentice sighed and took out one lightsaber. "Let me correct you on that."

Vette did tell her to waltz in with a lightsaber. The Human apprentice isn't one to disappoint fun expectations.

Leena on the other hand proceeded towards the private chambers as told. There she did see a young man around her age, heck he was older for a year and a woman who was way older. Probably his mother, the Lady Grathan.

"I am Cellvanta Grathan!" The old woman introduced herself in an aggressive tone. "How dare you enter my son's room uninvited! Who are you?"

"Step aside woman," Leena was straight with it. "I'm here for the boy."

"You'll have to kill me first. All while my son is still an acolyte, I am fully Sith." Lady Grathan didn't waste any time in taking out her lightsaber. "Beelzilt, take cover."

And take cover he did.

From the burning passion, Leena could sense how much Lady Grathan loved her child. Swinging her lightsaber, the girl couldn't help but find herself in a situation that requires brute strength. All she needed was the boy and the mother stepped in for his protection.

The mother was trying to make sure that nothing would ever touch her boy. She managed to stand in well, perform techniques that was even beyond Leena's capabilities. She's only an apprentice after all, but being a Sith Lord doesn't mean that they're bound to the living forever.

As the girl was holding onto her defensive position while Lady Grathan was trying to make her kneel with sheer strength. This reminded Leena of Vemrin when he made the mistake of not remembering she had another blade.

Leena took out the other lightsaber, her mother's lightsaber as she managed to cut the sides of the Lady Grathan. The old lady took her steps back, holding her ground.

"Mother!" Cried out the son. "If I am the target, save yourself. I don't want to see you die!"

"My son, you must not sacrifice yourself for anyone, not even me. You must endure at all costs!" Lady Grathan turned off her lightsaber as she took a good look at her son's assassin. "You, assassin – what is your name?"

"Why does that matter, Lady Grathan?" The girl asked in curiosity. Her name wasn't all that important, not anymore at least.

"You've carved your way into the inner sanctum of Lord Grathan's compound, all to kill a boy?" The mother began to question. However, she was going to give out vital information to the assassin. "You are a breath away from the master himself. Spare us, and I'll help you destroy Lord Grathan instead."

Interesting proposal. "Well aren't you a dutiful wife."

"I married Lord Grathan for power," the mother turned her honesty. "It was a means to an end—now I want out. I'm strong but I cannot touch my husband. How long I've waited for someone to end his oppressive rule."

"You have my attention."

"A wicked plan is taking shape. Long ago, my husband was nearly beheaded – now, he cannot exist without his helmeted mask. Everyone knows that." Lady Grathan was giving out known information, nothing useful to the apprentice at all. "Kill Lord Grathan, my son will wear the mask and assume his mantle. He'll publicly rant that his son was murdered. No one will be the wiser."

"What will I get if I kill the father?" Leena wouldn't just allow people to tell her what to do, convincingly interesting, the mother's proposal was but – what is there for the apprentice to gain.

"Ah," The mother smiled in amusement. "There it is... that's the look. The look I haven't seen in almost a decade. You're Zylas Sern's daughter."

"So, what if I am?" Lady Grathan was amused to see those grey eyes again. She has her mother's eyes, that, the Lady Grathan cannot deny. The resemblance is uncanny, even though the girl has white hair that she wouldn't question.

"I have something of your mother, if that interests you."

"Depends, what is it?"

"A holoprojector." Leena's attention was fully grabbed as Lady Grathan smirked. "Kill my husband and it is yours."

"I kill your husband, I get the holoprojector and you will answer my questions."

"You have a deal." Smiled, Lady Grathan did as she extended her hand towards the Sern apprentice. Leena shook her hand, sealing the deal. The mother took something out of her pocket and handed over to Sern with a pleased smile. "With his pass card, you may enter Lord Grathan's secret chamber. You will find him there. After you've ended Lord Grathan's miserable existence, bring his masked helmet to me."

"Don't worry, this won't take long." Leena assured.

"Be wary of Lord Grathan," she warned. "There are few as attuned to the dark side as he."

"I'll keep that in mind." Excusing herself, the girl went back to the hallways to find Vette with the mask in her hand.

Leena gave her a small smile and told her to stay put, Vette asked why but she didn't say anything – the apprentice just went on to a different direction to do as she was asked to. Slaying the guards on the way to Lord Grathan's secret chambers was as easy as cutting cake with a single lightsaber.

When she entered the chambers, Lord Grathan seemed eager to meet her. "My uninvited guest finally arrives. Your feelings betrayed you, youngster. I sense your murderous intentions the moment you entered my sanctum. What's more, your unshielded mind has revealed your accomplice – my loving wife."

"She sends her love." Leena smiled.

"Cellvanta is a user, child. She's obsessed with power. It's one of the things that attracted me to her – but it's outgrown its amusements. I am death itself, child. Come embrace your darkness!"

Leena immediately took out one lightsaber as she could feel Lord Grathan's power around the room. When he drew his lightsaber, Leena could only go for the defensive on a small scale. She knew that the offensive was the only way to put off this fire that burns in his very soul.

Lord Grathan jumped towards the Sern apprentice with full power, Leena lifted her lightsaber and blocked his attack. She could feel the power of the dark side on this Sith Lord, freeing herself, the girl had her defense up as well as her mind in the clear.

She needed to focus.

To overcome this power, she needed to know where to strike, where his weaknesses are in combat – if the opponent is of choleric temper, seek to irritate him. Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant. She kept on dodging, as fast as a rat while the dark Lord kept on trying to slice her in half.

Blocking his swings every chance she got, she knew that this won't last long – she was an apprentice and he's a full blown Sith Lord.

Lord Grathan lifted his hand as the girl couldn't move or even flinch, he was using the Force to lift her up and smack her down right on the ground. Having her mother's lightsaber fly from her belt and the lightsaber on her hand gone.

She felt the pain gradually shook her through her body, looking up, the girl was looking for her lightsaber. Grathan jumped towards her, knowing that he would put his lightsaber through her heart – but she was quick to think and rolled away.

Placing pressure on the floor, allowing the force to knock him off his feet and fall on the ground. She managed to get one of her lightsabers and scanned the floor to where the other one is. He felt it, the power of the Force through her – and she still had untapped potential.

No use in staying in the defensive, she knew. When she spotted the lightsaber from the opposite side where Grathan slowly stood, she reached out her hand and allowed the Force to bring it to her. When she caught it, she turned it on – the sight of a Sith apprentice holding two lightsabers, the look in her eyes, he knew what those eyes meant and who those eyes belong to.

"Sern." Grathan grumbled in misery as those eyes haunted him for the rest of his life. To think he would have the liberty of cutting down the daughter, it was destiny – or so he thought.

Grathan charged towards the girl who held on two lightsabers, the way they managed to exchange blows and block each other's attacks seemed like a dance to the death. He admits, the spawn of Zylas Sern was skilled and quick to think. She handled her offenses well and her defenses were brilliantly executed with her swift moves and unrestrained power.

The daughter of the Sith who almost beheaded him, even when she was proclaimed dead – Grathan couldn't wait to kill this one. The more skilled she showed, the more he grew irritated and used his irritation to fuel his anger and strengthen his bond with the Force.

Through passion, I gain strength. A statement in the Sith code that every warrior within the order that has been used so often, and executed poorly.

The girl can give a thousand swift swings to the Sith Lord and a thousand times he won't hold back into blocking them, looking for a way to decapitate her.

Having an opening when Leena held in the defensive, Grathon spoke in anger: "You are making a mistake by crossing me, Sern."

"Whatever you say," She said as she struck the other lightsaber through his armor and right in the heart. "My Lord."

Turning off her lightsaber, Leena took a few steps back as she watched him fall. It was a different feeling in comparison to her first kill on Korriban. True, they were both Sith but each was different from the other. The first kill was a loyal Sith who did everything as he was told and was disposed of, because his usefulness.

But this one, a Sith Lord no less, she didn't feel anything. There was no guilt, there was no regret, there was no anger – it was just the usual Sith, killing another.

When she came back, Vette was surprised that her companion had a different mask on her hands. But when she asked, Leena didn't answer and just entered the chambers once more. The Twi'lek followed inside to find the son and the Lady Grathan welcoming her companion back with a smile on their faces. "Yes, I sensed my husband's death. Lord Grathon is no more. What a pleasure to think he suffered." And to think that a mere apprentice killed him.

"I took no pleasure in killing him," she said as she handed over the helmet mask towards the wife. Vette looked at Leena for some time. Leena didn't exactly lie – she didn't take pleasure not she even felt disgrace.

"Mother, what does this mean? Am I truly to become the master of this house?" The son asked his mother.

"You will wear his mask and assume his identity." Lady Grathan seemed so pleased with what the apprentice has achieved. "But you are not yet ready to rule, my dear. The voice will be yours, but the words will be mine."

"I have longed for my father's death and the chance to claim his power."

"Yes, this is a great day. You have served us well, my new friend."

Leena looked at Lady Grathan, "I didn't do it for you. We had a deal, remember?"

"Ah yes, of course." She smiled as she gestured her new friend out of her son's room. "Let us talk in my quarters... you can bring your Twi'lek slave with you."

"She's not a slave." Leena defended as they entered the Lady Grathan's room. She was offered a seat, as well as her friend. Lady Grathan went towards her belongings and took out a holoprojector. Granting it to the daughter, Leena didn't hesitate to take it.

"Now girl." Lady Grathan spoke as she sat down across the apprentice, pouring some wine onto the cups. Assuming that Leena was at the right age to drink, since she's close to her son's age. "You told me you have questions along with the holoprojector?"

"How did you get it?" Leena asked in a quiet tone, as she just looked at the holoprojector which caused concern from Vette. "Baras has her lightsaber, you have her holorojector – why aren't these things in the possession of my father?"

"Your father is an Imperial soldier." Answered Lady Grathan. "It would be a waste to place Sith items under his care, who knows what might happen to them. He won't understand. He will never learn. For the lightsaber, I don't know how it went to his possession but the holoprojector... I was with her when she was in the final stage of making it. I asked her why she was making a holoprojector and she told me, it was for her darling boys. For a moment, despite our rough relationship – I understood her. Because I have a boy of my own as you can see. Ve—I mean, Darth Occlus on the other hand was far too busy in making a holocron."

"What was she like?" For a girl who doesn't remember a thing about her mother, Vette couldn't really blame her for wanting to know. Unlike Vette, Leena only knows her name.

"Zylas always expressed her love for her children, she was always fierce when it comes to you all. She would do anything to protect her babies, murder someone – start a war even, burn planets to the ground if it meant keeping you safe. And yet despite those clear qualities, she told me, the more people you love the weaker you will become. Do things for them that you shouldn't do – love no one but your children. If it wasn't for the four of you, she would have killed herself with a lightsaber."

Mothers would do anything to keep their sons from the grave, even though they seemed to yearn for it. "And the holocron is... supposedly for who?"

"For your oldest brother, I can only assume." Lady Grathan nodded as she took a sip from her glass. "What's his name again?"

"Tyrral." Leena answered weakly as her sight was still on the holoprojector. The holocron is in her possession back in the stronghold, but it sometimes made her wonder, if the legacy that was entrusted to her was because of pity or was it the will of the Force.

Grathan observed the girl with a small smile. "You'll never love anything in the world, the way you will love your first born. And yet, there's you... the oldest surviving child of Lord Zylas Sern – you were never a first choice and here you are, continuing your mother's legacy. Why?"

Leena looked up and made eye contact with the Lady Grathan. "Excuse me?"

"Why would you continue... the legacy of a woman you don't even remember was a part of your life?"

"It is my birthright." Leena gave a simple answer.

Lady Grathan will remember that answer of hers. "Is that all, Sern?"

Leena nodded as the Lady Grathan continued. "For appearance sake, you'll be unwelcomed here. But today, my son and I have become your secret allies."

Leena stood up and Vette followed, the apprentice bowed in the presence of Lady Grathan. "Thank you, Lady Grathan. It's been a pleasure."

"It has been a pleasure. You fulfilled my wildest dream, young apprentice. Now leave me. I have much to do now that I control House Grathan." Leena proceeded and left the Lady Grathan to whatever she would do in the estate.

She didn't want to go back to Ba'al but, she has to and when she did, his tone hasn't even changed a bit. "I'm surprised you survived. So, it has been done?" He asked of the apprentice. "Is Grathon's son dead?"

"You're a condescending windbag, Ba'al." The Sern apprentice had the energy to insult him when she had the chance, and she wouldn't dream of wasting it.

"It's pretty easy to push your buttons, brute." He confessed. "Doesn't say much for Grathon's security forces it a clumsy clod like you was able to bang into his private chamber and of his son."

"Well I find your empty chatter amusing." Leena shrugged and Vette found it amusing.

"Don't worry," he said as he took his lightsaber out. "You'll find my lightsaber a bit sobering."

"Uhhh Leena?" Vette turned to her in the sudden change of events. And Ba'al continued to talk. "Killing the murderer of Grathon's son will solidify my cover here. Baras can replace you easily."

"Aren't you the scoundrel?"

"You don't know the half of it." Even when they were going to fight, the bickering proceeded. "Though I'm more than capable of facing you alone, a smart man uses every advantage – and I am a smart man." With that, he sounded the alarm. Alerting the guards near his post as he had his lightsaber ready for the Sern apprentice and her friend. "The intruder! The intruder is here! Everyone, to me! Attack!"

Leena sighed. "Pretend to be weak, so that he will grow arrogant." She mumbled as a couple of men came into the room with their blasters pointed at her and her companion. Vette took out both of her blasters as she was ready to shoot but, Leena didn't want any more combat.

She was tired and she has to survive this.

Leena didn't draw out her lightsabers, instead she raised her hands as the Force did the work for her. Lifting the men, each and every one of them. Tightening the grip onto their necks as they slowly choked, she had no time to deal with ambition as she cracked their necks and dropped them all dead on the floor.

And then she turned to Ba'al, who had the balls to even try and kill her. He was struggling to breathe, waving her hand, the lightsaber was no longer in his reached – it was floating along with him. The red saber turned and pointed towards him. "Power is power, Ba'al and clearly, you don't have it."

Stabbing him with his own lightsaber, Leena walked out of the compound as Vette followed without any question to what happened. She shouldn't be surprised even though the Twi'lek knew of the good side her Sith friend has. But Vette didn't forget, Leena is still Sith. 

It is their way of life.

** EDITED: AUGUST 27, 2019 **


	18. EVEN STARS BURN OUT

When Leena and Vette came back to the citadel that evening, the apprentice instructed her friend to stay outside as they both heard the master's scream when the door opened. "I CANNOT BREAK HIM!'

From the mere sound of it, the master wasn't all pleased as Leena entered his chambers. "Nice lungs you got there." The apprentice complimented. Hoping he can notice her.

"Mind your tongue or I will cut it out!" With that response, she confirmed that he's already too angry to even make a joke around. "This is impossible. An unknown power must be shielding this man! Which only confirms my suspicions! This republic agent is the key to unlocking the threat we face. I must harness my rage and frustration. They will lead me to an answer."

"Wake me when you figure it out."

"Your insolence will one day be your undoing, Sern. I would punish you if I wasn't so pleased with your progress." The master was honest with the apprentice. "The word has spread that Lord Grathan is incensed at the slaying of his secret son. I take it that was your handwork."

"I did as I was told, Master."

"My confidence in you is growing." The Darth praised. "I haven't heard from Dri'kill Ba'al. My agent in Grathan's camp. He's missed a scheduled communication. Let me guess, he gave you trouble, did he?"

"He gave me no trouble at all." The sarcasm was strong in this one.

Baras laughed. "Ha! I can sense the truth behind your words, apprentice. Ba'al can be replaced." Now back to my prisoner. There's one last possibility to break him. I thought it impossible, but perhaps there's a small chance you could pull it off. Because of your performance, I will be sending you more missions these next coming months – we'll squeeze them all into a span of weeks. The longer this goes, the more that my spy network will crumble."

Leena could sense dark intentions with her Master. She was slowly unraveling her Force abilities, and see pass what she has learned and will learn more in the future. "Over a millennium past, the Emperor claimed Dromand Kaas and made the Dark Temple in the epicenter of the dark Force energy. In the bowels of the temple, he conducted horrifying experiments that drained the knowledge and life essence from the greatest Sith Lords of the time."

"He destroyed his own Lords?" Leena questioned.

"They existed to serve their master – and that they did." Baras was slowly giving history lessons to his apprentice. "He siphoned them to make himself immortal and all knowing. The Emperor created a device called "the Ravage" that ate his victims' minds and delivered to him their greatest secrets. No one could withstand the Revager's intrusion—even the strongest Sith Lords of the Empire confessed whatever the Emperor craved."

"Where can the Ravager be found?" Leena took an interest in learning this. Of course, it would be difficult if it was in the tomb, and she doubts that it was only Baras who has an eye on this artifact.

"The Emperor keeps the Ravager hidden in the Dark Temple, which has, in his absence, become a death trap. There's a good chance the horrors that wait you will be too severe. But it's worth your life to me." He was willing to kill her off for such a thing. She knew she was replaceable. "The legends describe the secret chamber in the depths of the Dark Temple where the Ravager was encased. You'll know the device by its inscription. Be swift, apprentice."

"Give me three days."

Baras nodded, but he didn't dismiss the girl just yet. "About your engagement with Lord Zaine..."

Leena didn't want to guess where this conversation would be going. The apprentice had eye contact with Baras even behind that mask of his. He wouldn't let her go, she knew that much – spending years training her and molding her to be the weapon he needed, marrying her off was not an option for now.

"I don't think marriage is not out of the question for women my age, Master."

"No, it is not." Baras spoke calmly in front of the Republic agent. Not caring about what he hears, he later guided the girl to his chambers. Having this conversation be in private and see what her plans would be in the future. Occlus was a woman who has always stood in his way, much like Zylas. "Do you know, why I chose you over Vemrin all those years ago?"

Leena nodded. "Because I am strong with the Force." It was the only reason he chose her over him. It was a simple decision, he said – it made Vemrin furious and pushed him to make the decision; kill her and become the apprentice he was trained to be for Baras.

"I will not stop you from marrying Lord Zaine."

Leena's eyes widen, shocked at the words of her Master. No plans, no punishments, no motives. Nothing at all. "You... won't punish me, Master?"

"When I first found you, you were an acolyte with a strong potential to be a Sith and I took you in. I gave you a future. Naturally, you know very well where your loyalties lie, apprentice. I will spare him for you, but not in the expense of your tasks."

"Yes, Master." She bowed. It was all good to be true, some sort of comforting illusion.

Baras sat down, looking at the woman in front of him. He smiled. "If it pleases you, I will make sure that your wedding preparations are met by tomorrow."

"Some elaboration is required, Master." She became even more confused at his statement. He wants something, and she didn't know what he wanted – that scared her the most.

Being Sith has always dangerous, the whole galaxy knew that. But no one knew it better than the children who were forced to embrace the dark side. They learned how to love their chains until they become the Master themselves.

Sometimes there isn't a way out.

Leena didn't feel like going out that night, nor did she even remember to contact Arrun that she wouldn't be coming. The worry inside of her mind, she couldn't shake it out especially when she felt the smile creeping behind that mask of his. Knowing her Master, there were wheels spinning in his head. She had to know and at the same time she didn't.

She stayed in her chambers, while Vette remained outside cleaning her blaster. She wasn't Sith but, she could feel Leena's troublesome vibe from the living room alone. It was as if they were connected in some way that even the Force couldn't explain.

The doors of Leena's chambers opened; she didn't even bother turning around. She knew who came in. "Baras is persistent on having the wedding tomorrow, I'm assuming that this is your doing?"

"He wants something." Leena said, still in deep thought. "I need to know what he wants."

"Dark Lords are always planning something." Arrun spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist when he sat down on the bed. "He can't kill both of us."

"If he kills you, he would be declaring war on Darth Occlus... quarrels like that make the Dark Council restless. If he kills me, he won't have his weapon."

"Exactly." He kissed the top of her head with a small smile. "He won't move his pieces... not yet. He has plans for you."

"And he has plans for you." Arrun could feel her worry. Possibly, his mother was right. He's digging up his grave by being too involved with her. But the heart wants what the heart wants and he believes, that the Force gave this to him for a reason. "You feed my passion, Leena Sern. If you could see what I see, you outshine all the stars in the galaxy."

She smiled, placing her hand onto hers – having her eyes met his. "But even stars burn out."

"As long as I walk across this galaxy, you will never burn out."

"Will Darth Occlus attend?" Leena asked, wondering what she would think about this whole arrangement. Surely, even a woman like her would sense something wrong about this. Perhaps the apprentice couldn't simply believe in it because of all the horrible things he did to her.

"Mother is off-world. She had to personally deal with a Jedi that has been foiling her plans for some time now. I offered her assistance but, she said that the groom shouldn't be absent on his own wedding." With his arms still around her, he felt at peace and yet the bride felt the troubles of the galaxy from the Force.

"Shouldn't we wait?" Leena asked with concern. "I feel a disturbance in the Force."

"I don't think your Master would even take no for an answer, Leena. For my mother and him to agree, terms must have been agreed on. Rest... you deserve it." Kissing her forehead once more, the Sith Lord left his bride's chambers.

The apprentice was happy that she was given the chance and the approval to marry him, but something was wrong – and the Force even screamed about it from the stars across the galaxy. If Baras kills him, he would be declaring war on Darth Occlus – foolish move on a Dark Lord like her. And if Baras kills her, it would take him years to find another force-user with strength such as hers.

That morning, Leena took a deep breath and opened the holocron, revealing her mother.

_"Troubled already, daughter?"_

"Baras seems to have approved my engagement with a Sith Lord, Darth Occlus's adopted son."

Zylas was in thought. _"Occlus has always sneered at Baras for years, even when I was alive. The both of them have one thing in common, self-made Dark Lords with so many songs to sing. I've known them both a long, long time ago – and Baras learned something from when I challenged him to duel. He learned that he will never win, not in this game because it's my rules. He won't be foolish enough to go against Occlus even in death, he won't be fighting her, he's going to play her."_

"Do you know what he wants?"

_"Everything." _Zylas had a simple and blunt answer for her daughter. _"Everything there is. Is there someone in your service who you trust completely, daughter?"_

"Yes." Leena didn't have any problem or hesitation with the answer. The only person she cold trust would be Vette.

_"The wiser answer is no, Leena. Distrusting Baras is the wisest thing you've done since he laid his eyes on your back on Korriban."_

"You must despise him so much if you trusted Darth Occlus to undermine him."

Zylas smirked. _"Actually, I very much enjoyed him... but he would see this Empire burn if he could be Emperor on a pyramid of corpses. As I said, Baras is one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy – he and Occlus stand in mutual admiration and respect, playing their own roles."_

"And who would you have me be loyal to?" Leena asked, wondering if there was a side to choose from all of this chaos.

_"Yourself, Leena... a man with no motive is a man no one suspects. Try and keep your enemies confused, if they don't know who you really are or what you want – they will never know what you are going to do next."_

"And what is... the Empire to you, mother?"

_"The Empire is the millions, or even billions of corpses of Emperor Vitiate's enemies. A story we all agreed to tell each other over and over, until we forget that it's a lie. When you play the game you have to assume the worst about your enemies. What's the worst reason could they possibly have? To say what they say, and do what they do – and ask yourself: how well does that reason explain... for their actions?"_

Leena didn't say a word or ask anymore questions. When the holocron closed, the apprentice took out the holoprojector she got from Lady Grathan. Opening it to find a projection of her family – her mother, her father, her two brothers, her and baby Azal.

She would be married that evening, to a man who loves her, have a family with her – perhaps she would trust Baras's words and marry the Sith Lord. But at the same time, she took Zylas's words into consideration.

What is the worst thing Baras would do to her after all of this?

Leena was being prepared for the celebration, servants attending to her by the command of her Master, Darth Baras. The celebration wasn't all grand, it was rather simple and only a few people were around – mostly the acolytes and apprentices of Darth Occlus, for the Dark Lord herself was off-world at the time.

Leena's long white hair, gently brushed and elegantly styled with a couple of ornaments attached. Accompanied with a simple white v-neck gown and slit-long sleeves, one could say that she's truly a white bride – but despite the idea of marrying the man she loves, the lingering thought of Baras's approval haunted her mind and soul.

She couldn't even give a genuine smile as she stood in front of her guest and her groom. "In all of the galaxy, there is no greater force than true love. Love sustains, nourishes, and protects. Without love, the galaxy would be cold and empty. Your bond lends fire to the stars dissolving the darkness. Do you take this man as your husband, to cherish for the rest of your days?"

Leena tried to muster her best smile, as she releases the words I do. Then the droid turned to the Sith Lord, "Do you take this woman as your wife, to honor in word and deed?"

"I do." Answered the Sith Lord.

"May your love transcend time, distance and all boarders between." Arrun smiled, placing his hands onto her cheeks with his lips meeting hers. Applause from the small audience were given to them, although the bride was happy there was still the feeling of uncertainty deep down inside of her.

Even the servants of Baras seemed happy when the apprentice wed, but the happiness devoured by the sound of a bomb going off. Killing servants who served Baras and Occlus both. Blasters began to fire towards anyone, apprentices drew out their lightsabers to defend themselves and acolytes were being slaughtered by the firepower of a typical slave revolt in Dromand Kaas.

Vette did her best to hold off on her own, and fire at the slaves who dared to disturb the wedding. Baras on the other hand – he did nothing. Leena saw him stand by the sides, feeling that smile form behind that metallic mask of his. Arrun was holding out his lightsaber, taking down every fire to defend his wife. But even the blaster fires were too much for him, but the one that delivered the final kill was the force lighting that struck him down.

Leena's eyes widened as she watched Arrun fall down on the ground. The apprentice rushed to him, looking into his eyes and he looked at her. With little life he had left – he mustered a smile, it was a pity but he knew what the Force wanted him to do and he fulfilled it with a terrible price.

"You said he could live." Leena turned to Baras. With eyes of hate, he couldn't help but smile. He needed those eyes, that look on her face.

"I said I will spare him for you, but not in the expense of your tasks for the future. Even if he had lived, what life could you have with him?" Baras asked as he walked towards his apprentice, Vette stood by the side, being surrounded by slaves under Baras's command. She watched the exchange in horror and frightened on what the Master would do to her.

"He was different." Was all Leena could muster.

"He turned his back on the Sith teachings and even so – he would have turned you into a victim of an endless line of betrayal."

Leena raised her hand, grabbing his lightsaber from the ground with the Force. Turning it on, she dared pointed it to her Master. "You are one to speak! YOU ARE BLOOD-SOAKED IN BETRAYAL!"

"Watch your tongue apprentice." The Dark Lord warned.

The apprentice stood up, holding Arrun's lightsaber. Her heavy heart had more holes than before. The comforting illusion that was once there, finally vanished to the dark. "If I had to do it all over, I would have shouted to the galaxy: **TRUST NOT THE MONSTER DARTH BARAS, HE IS MAD WITH POWER!**"

"Silence!" One of the new apprentices of Darth Baras spoke out of line as he fired force lightning onto the Sern apprentice. The girl stood her ground, standing on the defensive having the lightsaber take the power. With the right trick, she managed to push him off against the wall with the Force – crushing his body in the process.

Baras stood there, not having a sense of pity for those few who remained alive to serve him. "You can still redeem yourself, child." When he found her, he saw what all Masters live to see. Raw and untamed power and beyond that, something truly special.

Turning off her husband's lightsaber, the apprentice knelt down with a heavy heart. It is such a quiet thing to fall. Far more terrible is to admit it. And spoke with such anger within her. "I will continue to study at your feet, Master. I will learn from your wisdom." _I will learn all of your secrets, unlocking them one by one until everything you know, all your knowledge and all your power is mine. And once you are no longer of use to me, I will destroy you._

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, strength.

Through strength, power. _That power is my right and my weapon. _She claims it. Though she should take caution, power such as these weigh heavily on those who wielded them.

you feel anger in your every connection to the Force. When you accept that a woman must use any means necessary to prove her strength, then she would have discovered the dark side. The dark side is no trick. That is true power that will gain her victory.

_I won't hold back, never again. _She thought to herself, looking up at her Master with hateful eyes. She will destroy him one day and his shattered body will fuel her crave for vengeance. His ambition will be his downfall, she will bring him to death. The death the galaxy owed.

Through victory, her chains will be broken – and in the end, she will be broken.

** EDITED: AUGUST 27, 2019 **


	19. ALL IT COST HER

It wasn't even a day and she was already a widow.

Leena didn't bring Vette to the temple where she was supposed to get the Ravager. The apprentice didn't know what to do with anything anymore. Occlus must have already known Arrun died along with her other apprentices, acolytes and servants. The Empire deemed this as a tragic event caused by terrorists.

When she came back, Baras proceeded like nothing happened. She didn't speak about the wedding, nor did she even entertain those who asked questions. "When I sent you into the Dark Temple for the Ravager, I thought it might be the last time I saw you apprentice. This prisoner grows weaker by the minute."

"The wedding or the Dark Temple, you can only kill me once." Leena answered as he gave the item to her Master. He didn't seem to mind her words as long as he had the material he needed.

"You're wasting... your time. I... will not... ah!" When Baras placed the Ravager onto the Republic man's head – his eyes glowed red. Leena could feel his own life essence slipping away from his body. "Yes. The Ravager has seized his mind. Excellent! In his condition, we don't have long before the ordeal liquefies all brain matter."

"Maybe he'll last longer if you reduce the pain?" An innocent suggestion from the apprentice.

"The pain drives the device's effectiveness." He then turned to the prisoner. "Republic worm you have the information I desire. Tell me everything."

"I am..." he started off. From the pain he was experiencing, he was having a hard time and he didn't have any time to live any longer. Like a battery almost out of energy. "Republic... Information Service... on special assignment to verify... possible imperial spy... on Nar Shaddaa. Commissioned by... Jedi Council... acting on suspicions provided by... Master Noman Karr..."

"Noman Karr." Baras spoke his name with despise. "That's a name I grow tired of hearing."

"Are you going to keep me in the dark, old man?" Leena crossed her arms as she began to smart mouth her master.

"Noman Karr is a Jedi Master who infiltrated the Sith. I rooted him out, then he nearly destroyed me and fled. He's dedicated himself to proving that the Sith have spies embedded within the Republic and Jedi ranks. I've thwarted him at every turn. But he's tenacious." He turned back to the prisoner. Wanting to root out his old enemy even more. "How did Noman Karr come to suspect my spy on Nar Shaddaa? Tell me, Republic wretch – what alerted him?"

"Master Noman Karr has... a new... Padawan. She seems to... know any being's... true nature. She senses... hidden darkness... and... untapped purity..."

"Astonishing. I've never heard of the Force granting such a gift. Tell me, how does her power work?" Baras continued.

"All I... all I know is...when Master Noman Karr brought her to Nar Shaddaa... this Padawan sensed... darkness in your spy... simply by... seeing him."

Leena looked at her master. "What... is a Padawan?"

"That is what the Jedi call their trainees. It means that she is not yet a Jedi." Baras answered, with concerns right inside of his mind. "If this young Padawan can see through deception and disguises with such little effort, she threatens everything I have worked hard for. Continue, Republic dog."

"Karr... believes his Padawan's... ability is foolproof... but the Jedi Council is... skeptical. I was to provide the proof... but... I wasn't... able... to report my findings..."

"At least the damage is not yet done." Leena spoke as she leaned against the wall. Baras on the other hand is already thinking how this would work.

"For now, perhaps, but we can't have this potential doomsday weapon scouring the galaxy." Even when the prisoner is about to die, Baras continued to ask the questions. "Who is this Padawan, you Republic pest? Tell me everything you know about her!"

"She was found... on Alderaan. her power... first emerged... training on Tatooine. And... Jedi sent her another... agent... to investigate someone she suspected on Balmorra..."

"Master, he's dying..." Leena pointed out the obvious.

"I know that you fool! Is she human or one of the Jedi's cursed aliens? Where can I find her? What is her name?!"

_You could have asked her name first..._ Leena thought to herself as she watched the Republic agent to slowly die on the torture table.

"I... have... nothing... no...thing... mo...mo—argh!" And he faded into death. "The Ravager has emptied his mind. This is all we have to go on... a few random places within the greater galaxy where Norman Karr and his Padawan have been!"

"It's a start, Master. That device did the trick."

"You are correct. We now have leads to follow. Luckily the girl is found on your home planet." Baras began to walk towards his desk. "Noman Karr is a relentless crusader, and his Padawan and her unprecedented power threaten everything I have achieved. Your duties are likely to take you to the far reaches of the galaxy, I will need to deploy you at will – and soon. You shall have a starship of your own. You have earned it and all the birthdays you have not celebrated."

Leena looked at him, wondering how the hell she would even celebrate even with Vette around. She doesn't really feel to celebrate her birthday in years. "You will go to my personal hanger in the spaceport and claim it once it is done."

"And when would that be?"

"Expect it to be in your possession within three days." The master assured the apprentice.

"This has been long overdue, Master." Being stuck in Dromand Kaas for a solid seven years without much to do was rather tiresome. Which drive the girl to do things to earn more knowledge, learn what her Master hasn't taught her.

"I am the one who dictates the timing of such things, Sern." The Master warned her of her tone. "I must ponder our next move. Once you receive the starship, I will give you further instructions from there." Leena bowed as she excused herself.

When Leena returned to the stronghold, Vette was waiting for her in the living room. To think that everything happened a few days ago – she couldn't image the horror inside of the apprentice's heart. The Twi'lek was worried for her, the apprentice didn't eat, drink – Vette didn't even know if she was sleeping properly.

Inside her chambers, the apprentice looked at the desk – three lightsabers in her possession. The lightsaber of Naga Sadow, the prize she got for becoming Darth Baras's apprentice. Another lightsaber of her mother, one was in the possession of her Master for unknown reasons. And the last one, the lightsaber of her beloved Arrun – a man who she thought she would have forever until she died.

She was wrong.

What could she do with three lightsabers? She didn't know. Occlus hasn't returned from her off-world trip, people suspected Baras had a hand in this chaos and at the same time, there was no strong evidence against this whole suggestion. Nevertheless, it was a declaration of war against Occlus – a silent war within the shadows of the dark side.

In three days, she would go off-world and proceed to do things for her Master. People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy. She is to be commended for making it this far, she has revisited the dark moments of her past and now – she must face the present. 

She can't do that as Leena Sern, as a woman.

Her confusion is only natural, companions along the way as well as enemies will help her understand. She underestimated the power of the Force, and Leena knew that she cannot afford to make the same mistake twice.

There is no redemption for her, she knew deep down in her heart and soul, that she was not worthy for it. Apathy is death, worst than death because at least the rotting corpse feeds the beasts and insects.

She is flesh and blood, she can be destroyed, but as a symbol – she can be incorruptible, everlasting even. She must breath in her fears and face them.

_To conquer fear, I must become fear. _Be the Sith she was always meant to be.

The thing about chaos is that, chaos is fear.

The apprentice walked out of her chamber, holding out a datapad as she walked towards her companion. "Vette, would it be fine if you would run some errands for me?"

Vette tilted her head, looking at her friend with concern. "Uh, sure? What do you need?"

The apprentice gave her the datapad, the Twi'lek analyzed what was in there as Leena explained. "My measurements are on the datapad, I want you to find someone who can commission a cortosis armor for me in the city – I will pay for the expenses and even double the price if they can rush it in three days. If its high quality, I will triple it."

"Uhh... sure but why cortosis?" Vette asked.

Leena immediately provided an answer without even showing a hint of emotion. "The material is strong enough to stand up against anything, even a lightsaber." Cortosis has always been expensive to mine because it was so rare and it had to be absolutely refined. Unrefined cortosis ores are considered to be dangerous. "If they have cortosis-shield, they can name their price and I will double it if I have it in three days before we leave."

"Where... would you get the money? And where are we going?"

"Baras gives me credits for everything we needed, I've been saving up for years..." Leena sighed. "Baras will be sending me off-world, I'll be bringing 2V with me since he's familiar with ship and I was also hoping to bring you along with me."

The apprentice gave out a sad smile, Vette smiled in return – taking her hands in assurance. Vette didn't need to say anything for Leena to get the message. The Twi'lek said nothing more and proceeded out to Kaas City and inquire the armor her friend needed.

She sighed once Vette was out of the stronghold, the apprentice proceeded to the training room she rarely used for the past seven years. She would usually do her rounds by the balcony under the rain, she looked around – wondering what to do once she was gone from Dromand Kaas. It became her home and at the same time, it became her prison.

She had a lot of memories. Terrifying and happy memories clouded her mind. She closed her eyes as she remembered the day where she first met Arrun – like any other day in Dromand Kaas, it was raining and she was shaking from the constant nightmares she was receiving. Every time when he became closer to her, the nightmares lessened and lessened until they were gone for some time.

Now that he was dead, the nightmares were consuming her along with the darkness that was sleeping in her heart and soul.

Perhaps the nightmares were his legacy to her. He wasn't even her husband for a day, he was only hers for a few minutes, not even an hour – and he died in her arms. He died alone, he died for her – and she hated herself for that.

She hated Baras, she hated the galaxy, she hated the Force – and she hated herself for allowing all of these things to happen. She didn't ask for it, Arrun didn't ask for it – the horrors on her face on that day, even Vette couldn't forget it.

Vette couldn't forget Leena's shock., her sorrow and her anger at that one faithful day.

It was the first time, in those seven years together, where she saw Leena completely giving herself to anger. The hatred and passion the Sith kept on preaching, was all in her eyes.

Sometimes the apprentice couldn't even believe that he was gone. Sometimes Leena would find herself escaping through the night, walking through the jungle hugging herself. She would sometimes look out by the balcony, in hopes that Arrun would just stand there waiting for her with a welcoming smile. She wanted to wake up every morning next to him with a loving smile, she wanted to feel his touch, his lips – she wanted to be his wife, have a family with him, have a future.

And Baras took that future away from her.

He openly expressed on how much he loathed Zylas for the past seven years. He openly expressed on how much he had certain expectations for her, as Lord Sern's daughter. He openly expressed on how much he would treat her like a common animal in a cage – tame her like a beast, teach her how to respond properly and proceeded with her missions without any hesitation or distractions. He would punish her for small mistakes, making sure she would leave no trace and would proceed everything neatly.

And in the end, none of that all matters to her now.

She needs this revenge like how she needs water.

The apprentice proceeded with her concentration, trying to touch the Force and see if what Arrun said all those years were true. She could feel its absence – the feeling of standing on top of a great mountain with the winds tearing about you, finding herself buried alive.

Trapped, helpless and alone.

The feeling of knowing what she wanted to say, but never finding the words. A kind of chorus replaced with silence, hearing his teachings without meaning. It was like having the energy of youth, then feeling the cloak of years fall upon her and knowing she is weak – fragile and afraid.

Like a beloved pupil whom he had shared everything, sacrificed everything, and having them turn from him – and forgetting all he was. His absence placed more holes within her heart, making them larger than the ones her mother left.

_Feel this moment. _The voice returned with the welcoming embrace of the darkness of her heart._For as long as it will last._

The apprentice opened her eyes, looking around the room to find no one but her. The nightmares have returned and so did the voice, she didn't even know whose voice this belonged to. She gave out another sigh, looking down on her hands – reminding herself that he died in her arms.

"He died and you lived. I don't blame you for that, Sern." Leena turned around to find Darth Occlus by the door with her arms crossed. Removing her hood, the Dark Lord walked towards her and removed her helmet, revealing her face to the apprentice. "You feel the hole in the Force, so do I."

"Aren't you... angry?" Leena asked in curiosity. This woman who stands before her is a Dark Lord of the Sith, not only that, she's part of the Dark Council.

Occlus didn't show reaction as she gave her answer. "I'm furious. Everyone knows Baras is trying to break me to the core, and no one can really blame him for anything with lack of evidence. This terrorist attack... as they call it, is trying to break the Empire's core and me along with it. Baras is a man who will see this Empire burn if he could be Emperor of the ashes."

"Mother said something similar to that..."

"Your mother is barely wrong on many occasions, but she was only human, and in the end, she paid the price for serving the Empire. I'm certain that you would seek her council through the holocron, a child with nothing needs all the help she could get."

Leena looked at Occlus in the eyes, she could feel the dark side of the Force consuming the emotion and passion through the dark lord and at the same time – she was not driven with the madness of the corruption the Force grants other Sith before them. "What do you want?"

"I've been looking for a reason to cause some chaos." The Dark Lord said with a smile. She lost her son and yet, Leena didn't know what she was truly feeling – she lacked the discipline and training to even sense it. Baras was always more focused on her strength and power. "I like to stop and smell the blood and yet, even I know I can't avenge my son for what your Master did."

"What do you mean?"

"I warned Arrun that you would be the death of him, and he was so stubborn about it. Refusing to cancel the wedding or even the engagement as I suggested." Occlus began to explain. "Baras tends to make the dark council nervous, now my fellow Lords are questioning if I can take another apprentice – since all of them died in one day."

Leena paused for a moment, thinking of her words carefully. "I... I am sorry for your lost, my Lord."

"Betrayal is the Sith's endless game, Sern. Even my most prized apprentice knew that and now he's dead. I gave him everything he needed, the training, the knowledge, the growth and he gave all of that up for a pretty face." Occlus couldn't hide the hint of disappointment in her tone. "I heard you would be leaving Dromand Kaas, I won't stop you... in fact I'm here to give you one last advice before you travel across the galaxy."

"What... kind of advice, my Lord?"

"Everyone wants something from you, anyone claiming otherwise is a liar." Occlus continued as she gently tucked the stray strand of hair from Leena's face, to the back of her ear. "Remember who you are. You are Lord Zylas Sern's daughter, born with an incredible connection to the Force – people will always want something from you."

"And what do you want?" The apprentice asked, looking into her eyes as the dark lord stood in front of her.

"Our revenge."

** EDITED: AUGUST 27, 2019 **


	20. DUTY

The Empire is ruled by the strongest, the Empire is the strongest.

Words from her first conversation with her mother began to ring through her mind. The apprentice turned on the lightsaber of Naga Sadow, watching the energy that has been generated by the red lightsaber crystal. _A lightsaber is an elegant weapon, a more civilized weapon for slaying. I hope that I have no need to doubt your skills... and I must prepare you for war._

Zylas had this strange tone in her voice – kind and the same time commanding, confident. War is a way of life for the Empire and conquest is a right. She was right on so many things, and Leena ignored her advices. There was no such thing as safety for a Sith and everyone close to her will live in constant danger. She would protect them, she said – but she can't even protect herself.

_Welcome to the life time of a Sith. It will not be the first and it won't be the last. It will go on and on until your death – because that's the way it works. _The apprentice had her concentration on the battle droids she ordered for a quick sparring session. Droids were nothing compared to the real thing, but for the past few days from dawn to dusk – the apprentice did nothing but cut off droids into hundreds of pieces.

_The person you are is Sith, and a favor for a favor keeps you in power. _Perhaps she will finally take her mother's words seriously, even though she doesn't open the holocron too often. She was afraid that Baras would find out – it wasn't just a mere projection that was in the holocron, it was Zylas's soul. Something Baras might put into use when he finds out. _Every Sith walks the same path. And if we wish for the Sern Legacy to live, I need you to become the Sith Lord you are always meant to be – or you could collapse into nothing as I did before you._

Zylas preached the ways of the Sith, and pushed her daughter to embrace its traditions and beliefs – give into hatred and agony. But Arrun – Lord Zaine spoke of something else. He didn't want her to completely commune with the dark side of the Force, have her corrupted like it did to him.

Not all Sith are bad, Arrun was proof of that.

_Learn from your fears, don't let them consume you. _The apprentice remembered how her mother's eyes didn't seem corrupted. She had the same grey shade as her daughter. She remembered her few conversations, and yet she remembered how one in particular repeated with a gap of years.

Leena commented on how much her mother seemed to have plans beyond her death, she must have worked hard to think of these plans just so that she could undermine him. But she always smiled and would answer that she actually enjoyed him – and he would see the Empire burn if he could be Emperor of the ashes and in control of the Dark Council.

Her mother was nothing more than a stranger to her, with her soul stuck inside of the holocron and her Master is nothing more than a man behind a mask. A man with all word and no actions, carefully working within the shadows watching others take the fall for him. Leena is his enforcer, and he wasn't yet aware on how much Zylas has already influenced her behind his back.

"Leena." Vette called to the apprentice, entering the training chamber to find so many slaughtered droids on the floor. "The armor you commission is here, I already made 2V bring it to your room."

"You are most helpful, Vette." Leena smiled at her companion as she turned off her lightsaber. Vette wondered why she kept on training with only one lightsaber, rather than two just as she usually do outside by the balcony every day for seven years.

"I'll be waiting for you in the living room then."

"Have 2V go on ahead to the spaceport, we'll meet him there." Vette nodded as she left the apprentice alone to reflect. She closed her eyes, remembering Arrun's words all those years ago. _To experience those simple pleasures again... would be worth anything._

She opened her eyes knowing that she was right all along. 

_He's Sith. _She remembered her words to Vette very clearly. _If we do become friends, if we do become close – one day he will leave me, betray me, leave me alone to die. Who knows maybe he'll kill me where it hurts._

And he did.

He left her, betrayed her, left her alone – and killed here inside where it hurts. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have survived Dromand Kaas and nothing was more hateful than failing to protect those she loved.

_There is no truth in the Force. There is not such thing as a great revelation. No great secret... _

"...there is only you." The apprentice mumbled to herself as she proceeded to her chambers. The Jedi made the Sith their monsters, the villains for their every heroic journey across the galaxy. But for her, Baras was the only monster she wanted dead. The Jedi broke her family – but she felt nothing for them, they're just another obstacle that she had to overcome to achieve her goal.

Her revenge was all she needed. _Pretend to be weak, so he may grow arrogant. _Though there was no use for Baras to deny the power she holds in her hands, and he knows that she will grow stronger over time.

Baras and her mother wanted one thing – for her to become Sith. Leena can only be Sith if she is determined to take her life in her own hands, and she will not be a pawn in her Master's game.

She opened the crate that rested in her room, opening it to reveal the armor she commissioned, made out of refined cortosis ore. She lifted the helmet that she would wear on missions that Baras would send her to. As Leena Sern, she knew she would only be ignored – she knew she had to be something more, a symbol with a mask.

Leena's eyes turned to the mirror, finding the reflection of herself – she felt uncertain on what she should do. She saw her long white hair and the change in her eyes, the eyes that were once afraid were now nothing. She felt nothing much anymore after Arrun died, and the only thing that reminded her that she's still alive was Vette.

She took the blade from the table, holding onto her hair, thinking about the length. In position, she decided to cu it short, shoulder-length and later. Leena pushed her bangs back, allowing her white strands to stay where they wanted to stay. Later on, she tied her hair on a low ponytail with a deep sigh. She wore her armor carefully, making sure everything was in place. She placed the lightsabers of her mother strapped on her belt, took out a case and carefully placed the lightsabers of Naga Sadow and Arrun's inside.

With a heavy heart, the apprentice took the case in her hands as well as the helmet as she exited her chambers.

Vette turned around to find Leena to be someone new in her eyes. She didn't wear light red clothing anymore, she wore a completely back armor that was made out of refined cortosis ore, hair was short and her eyes didn't seem so lively – they felt dead even from afar. The Twi'lek couldn't help but give out a small smile.

When they arrived the spaceport, Vette was more excited about the ship in comparison to the apprentice herself. Walking inside the ship, Vette proceeded to look around and see where her room would be – Leena on the other hand, proceeded to have a conversation with 2V-R8. "Ah! I mean – greetings, Master! I am programmed for a wide away of tasks, including but not limited to meal preparation, ship maintenance, janitorial duty and—"

"Etiquette. Yes, you said that seven years ago, 2V." Leena crossed her arms with an amused smile on her lips.

"Oh! Well then I shall proceed, welcome aboard to this Fury-class Imperial Interceptor, a versatile craft combining a starfighter's maneuverability with armament to rival larger military vessels." The droid began to show her around the starship. "You'll find all of the standard amenities, including your own private captain's locker for storing valuables. The astrogation console contains a constantly updated map of the known galaxy. Interstellar communications are accessed via ships holoterminal. Priority alerts that you may find useful are available from the Imperial HoloNet console. Lastly, the ship's intercom will inform your crew that you wish to issue new orders. Any questions, Master?"

Leena nodded. "You are most helpful, as always 2V."

"I regret I am unable to offer you combat support, Master. Frankly my chassis couldn't withstand the stress. However, should any errands arise that are beneath your superior status, please do not hesitate to call upon me. I function to serve you! Whenever you are ready to depart, consult the galaxy map on your bridge. It will program the proper astrogation coordinates and activate the main engines."

"I'll do just that, 2V... if it's not too much, I would like something sweet."

"Right away Master!" The droid rushed out of her way as the apprentice proceeded to the holoterminal, to have contact with Baras.

She wasn't bit happy to see him at the very least but, it was better than being in the same room as him. "Apprentice, I trust you find your starship satisfactory."

"It's an outstanding vessel." She smiled. The ship is a piece of junk.

"I hope that it serves you well. There is much to be done. My interests must be protected and my enemies destroyed. Noman Karr's efforts to expose my spies and prove his Padawan's power to the Jedi Council must meet with systemic failure. You will exhaust yourself in this charge."

"You honor me." Leena spoke with no hesitation as Vette came out from the room, she found her friend discussing missions with her Master already. In silence, the Twi'lek just watched the exchange.

"The information we siphoned from that Republic agent will be our map. We know my spy on Nar Shaddaa was being surveilled. We know where this Padawan was discovered, where she trained and that the Jedi have sent to investigate my spy on Balmorra. The Padawan will have to be haunted down and destroyed, but first, you must secure my network by silencing my spies on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa."

"Why not simply recall your spies?" Leena asked.

"Their disappearance would look suspicious and serve to confirm the Padawan's accusations. My spies must die. My contacts on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa will detail what must be done. Your tasks are paramount, apprentice. Bring cruelty. Bring rage. Bring death."

"There won't be a heart left beating." Said the apprentice as the Master turned off his communication. Leena turned to Vette who stood by the side in silence. "It's smaller than the stronghold but, this will be our home for the time being."

"You, me and 2V – I'm guessing more people will be added to the crew."

"We'll be in hyperspace shortly, you'll need rest. I heard Balmorra is a warzone." Vette didn't take her words lightly. The HoloNets did say something about the Empire fighting some rebel resistance and some have speculated that the Republic is secretly backing them up, in fear that they will break the treaty. She watched the apprentice head to her chambers in silence.

As odd as it is, the Twi'lek knew that Leena was different from other Sith and at the same time, she was afraid of losing her to the Sith Order – especially now that Arrun died. By reputation, these were force-sensitives who utilized the dark side of the Force. In which the Sith believed that conflict was the true test of one's ability and so emphasized its importance.

Empowered by passion, it was the Sith's core – emotions. It was only rational, while the Jedi thought that fear, anger and pain were negative emotions to be overcome, the Sith on the other hand believed that these strong emotions were natural and aided individuals in their survival.

They believed that passion was the one thing to fully understand the Force.

Once 2V set the hyperdrive, it would only take them a few moments to reach Balmorra and she didn't feel like resting. Curiosity was something that the blue-skinned Twi'lek was known for. Born into slavery on the planet Ryloth, she escaped for her life of servitude. Too daring for her own good, she managed to breach Imperial defenses and sneak onto Korriban, gaining entry into the most sacred Sith tombs before getting caught.

Perhaps, her being caught was fate – and it was slowly turning around for the better when she was given to Leena as a 'gift' but, the apprentice didn't treat her as such for the past seven years. They were family along with the droid and Arrun, but now that the Sith Lord is gone, Vette didn't need the Force to know how miserable her friend was feeling.

Leena has devotion. She could see it and wondered; how long can she do this? Play charades with her Master? How long can Leena play this dangerous game? It was a gamble and she knew it.

When they were close to Balmorra's atmosphere, Vette decided to go into Leena's chambers to find her seated by the desk, starring at the holoprojector of a group of people. In which the Twi'lek could only assume was Leena's family.

"Hey Leena." She heard her, but Leena didn't turn around to even look at her. "2V is just waiting for your orders..."

"Tell him to proceed to the spaceport."

Vette nodded but didn't leave the door. Instead, she continued. "You're a good person, Leena. With a good heart... I know how badly affected you are with Arrun's death, you're being unfair to yourself. How can you go on like this?"

Leena knew that to be genuine concern. She killed Vemrin all t hose years ago because he was going to kill her, she spared a fellow acolyte who later came to save her. Leena took off Vette's shock collar and even gave her a home. She doesn't call her "slave" or treats her like one, she calls Vette by her name and was usually entertained by her humor when she had the chance.

But there was also this Leena who killed how many apprentices and acolytes to Baras's amusement. This Leena who proceeded to answer every whim of her Master's orders. This Leena who would kill anyone who stood in her way, stopping her for the vengeance she craved. She loved Arrun and look where that love got to them. She cherishes Vette and she didn't want to see what could happen to her if she continues to show weakness.

"I want to understand you, Leena." Vette plead. With the apprentice still looking at the portrait in front of her. "I just... every time I try, I can't read your face anymore. I can't predict what you're thinking. You work for these... bad people but your actions speak differently. You're not like them. Arrun wouldn't want you to become like them. I know you're better than them, Leena. You're a good person – so why? Why do you do this?"

"I have a duty, Vette." Was all she could muster. The apprentice stood up and looked into Vette's eyes. For the Twi'lek, she was starring into a cold, emotionless void. She was afraid that she doesn't know this person anymore. "I have a duty to follow orders and If I must, lay down my life for my Master to achieve his goals."

Lies were becoming natural to her now. "Do you believe that? Or is that what you were trained to think?"

"It is what I need him to think."

Vette couldn't hide her worry as Leena proceeded to take her helmet at hand and walked past her, the apprentice proceeded to have the conversation with her Master. "Ah you've arrived on Balmorra. Excellent. Your contact there is Lieutenant Malavai Quinn. I trust you'll find him most helpful."

"I have no doubt, Master." Vette watched the apprentice lie from the sides. With her arms crossed and leaning back against the ship's walls, it seems like Leena's decision was final from there on. She wanted to avenge Arrun and vengeance is currently the one thing she wants the most.

"This is an important mission, and I only entrust the finest. Quinn will meet you in his office at Sobrik headquarters. We will speak again as soon as he has briefed you."

As Leena nodded, Baras finally cut off communication. Putting on her helmet, the apprentice proceeded out of the ship along with Vette. As they did, Vette noticed that the apprentice stopped and had her hand resting on her forehead.

"Something wrong, Leena?" The Twi'lek asked.

The apprentice herself didn't even understand herself. "I feel a disturbance in the Force."

** EDITED: AUGUST 27, 2019 **


	21. CONTACT ON BALMORRA

With her helmet in check, Imperial soldiers would usually avoid Sith Lords upon their arrival, if it wasn't avoidable, they would do their best not to get themselves killed. Though as they entered the office, the girls couldn't help but hear someone speaking. "Sir, I apologize, sir! It was the best I could do!"

"If that's your best, you're useless to me." The apprentice saw the man who she assumed to be the Lieutenant that Baras spoke about. He had the collar of the soldier in his grasps, firm and unpleasant it seemed but they were soldiers – and soldiers demand disciplined and no excuses. Her father seemed to be that way, well, as far as she remembered him anyway. "I can shoot you dead with a clear conscience, is that what you want?"

"N-no sir!"

"Then focus Jillins!" The Lieutenant pushed him away. "Dismissed."

When the soldier excused himself, the apprentice and her companion walked towards the Lieutenant. Having a closer look at him, he seemed to be around a decade older than her or so. Quinn bowed in her presence, as much as he wasn't so concerned on what's under the mask – he was there for a job and he intends to do his job. "I apologize for the delay, my Lord. Lieutenant Malavai Quinn. I'm to be your liaison here on Balmorra."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant." The apprentice greeted.

"And to you, as well, my Lord." He appeared to be obedient, just as Baras would want. "Lord Baras will brief you personally, but I'm to acquaint you with the climate here on Balmorra first—" but before she could even give him an answer, her senses through the Force began to disturb her thoughts. When she placed her hand against her forehead, Vette immediately began to be concerned.

"Hey..." she placed her hand onto the apprentice's shoulder.

"Bring me up to speed, Quinn." Leena commanded.

The soldier nodded. "Of course, my Lord." He began to explain that even though the Empire wrestled control of Balmorra from the Republic during the war, they were never able to completely eradicate them. With the size of the resistance movement, Quinn stated that even with the denial, there was a good chance that the republic has been backing it up.

The longer she stayed, the more that she felt the disturbance closer to her in the process. Her goal was to make sure that the spy, Baras had on Balmorra is killed and then she could leave. And yet, there was this strong sense of calling that she can't just leave the Empire under attacked by these Republic scums, in which they have glorified themselves to be heroes.

A never-ending war between the Sith and the Jedi has always been looked down upon by the galaxy, and yet, they still choose sides. For the Empire. For the Republic.

The apprentice couldn't help but sigh. "Maybe I'll have time to do something about that."

"Something tells me your presence here will leave an indelible impression on the state of things. And I look forward to it." Quinn gave an honest assessment on things before she even started. "I have a secure line to Lord Baras, I'll patch him through immediately."

As he did, the apprentice continued to feel uneasy on Balmorra – the strong tension she's been sensing between her and the Force. The Force speaks to her, but this was one terrible feeling that dwell inside of her.

"Ah, I see you've convened with my apprentice. Very good, Lieutenant. Leave us." Quinn excused himself, Leena gestured Vette that she could leave and she did. Knowing how important this mission was to Baras, all she needed was to please him enough for him to believe that his 'taming' for years finally paid off – and be a dutiful apprentice for her to win the game. "Quinn owes his career to me, but we should keep the details of your mission between the two of us. I trust that the slave won't give you any problem?"

"She won't. You have my word, Master."

"Very good. We must act swiftly. Nomen Karr's Padawan has directed to the Jedi's suspicions to my undercover spy there on Balmorra. Do you recall this?"

Leena nodded. "Of course, I remember everything."

"Good. I'll get to the point. My spy is Commander Rylon of the Republic resistance. He is the central contract for all of my operatives in this sector. Unfortunately, Quinn is tracking an investigator that the Jedi have sent. That means we have to cover our tracks before you kill Rylon. Your first mandate is to destroy the evidence that links Rylon to the sabotaging of Balmorra's defense systems during the war. To do so, you must break into the satellite control tower. Quinn reports that the tower is a death trap of mechanical security."

"Are there any special requirements that I need to know?" The apprentice asked, but the Master seemed to be confident about this liaison he assigned for her.

"Quinn has everything you'll need. I'll summon him back." Informed the Dark Lord. "remember, he is not to know the reason for your mission. I'll be in touch." It was considered dangerous and she didn't want to risk Vette on this task, taking the chances – she really did have that uneasy feeling through her body.

She couldn't risk it.

As Baras cut off communication, Quinn came back into the room informing her what she needed to know. "My Lord, I've prepared what you need for your assault on the satellite control tower. In order to destroy the mainframe, you'll mount this charge to the base and activate it. Then contact me and I'll be able to detonate."

The apprentice nodded and took whatever Quinn had for her. Unlike what she did in Lord Grathon's estate back on Dromand Kaas, she couldn't hide and avoid bloodshed. This was a complete assault, and they were in a battlefield – far different than the rebel slaves back on Dromand Kaas.

Vette was hesitant to stay but, Leena explained that it would be easier if she were is go alone. But the reality was that, she didn't want Vette to see how brutal she has become.

She basically waltzed in the site and began to slice every Republic soldier she could find. Piling up the body count that has been on her hands since her first kill on Korriban. It was the endless war in which so many people have sacrificed things they have valued for centuries. Even when there's a treaty, her mother was right, it won't hold long enough.

No one can stop a war this terrible. Sith and Jedi, the Empire and the Republic, living in harmony was mocking the galaxy. This war will go on forever and they will all burn together.

When she placed the final charge, Leena stopped for a moment and began to feel that disturbance again. The conflict within her, she had her tasks, she had her duty – there was no room for personal missions besides her craving for vengeance. Killing Baras was the only thing in her mind and the Sern legacy meant nothing to her.

Her first taste in war – no matter how much she used to detest bloodshed and killing, now she didn't feel any conflict on morals, or what is good and what is not.

The Empire has the chaotic resources for destruction, people crave for a freedom that they will never have. Leena knew that and began to embrace the Sith customs and its ways, so that she may survive this war that Baras declared to her. Spies or no, he placed her into the battlefield and she knew that he wouldn't even hesitate on killing her by accident – then again, if he wanted her dead then she should have died in the wedding like Arrun did.

Then she received a call from Quinn. "My Lord, I mark your progress and see that the charge is armed. I will detonate once you are at a safe distance. But first, I have Darth Baras on holo for you. I will retreat and leave the line secure for the two of you."

And that he did. "Apprentice, we have one more potentially compromising thing to take care of before you can confront my spy, Commander Rylon. It involves invading a Republic keep to find a lowly ensign named Durmat. He is Rylon's son, and the commander of the confided his true identity to him. Ensign Durmat must be silenced, permanently."

The apprentice couldn't help but sigh. "Maybe the son can be trusted?"

"I don't leave loose ends." The Master warned. "And all indications are that Rylon's son is a very loose end. I'll signal Quinn to give you the details. Be swift."

Then the line was transferred to the Lieutenant. "My Lord, Ensign Durmat is veing detained in the brig of the Republic crater outpost, awaiting questioning by the mysterious agent Lord Baras had me tracking. I will alert you if the investigator appears to be heading there. I will assume you wish to get Durmat before she does."

She was rather impressed by this soldier Baras managed to pick up. "You assumed correctly, Lieutenant."

"Then I won't delay you any longer. Good luck on your mission, my Lord. I'll be here if you need anything." With Quinn ending their contact. Leena received coordinates on where she should be. In a single day, she managed to go and be ordered to perform two missions and it was already the evening.

No rest for the apprentice, after all – she does all the work for Baras. And even with seven years of working for him under his wing, she still remembered those painful days he granted her. Even back when she was still in Korriban.

Three years on Korriban. Seven on Dromand Kaas. And she didn't know how long they would stay on Balmorra. Perhaps she would remain shortly for this one task, they didn't want to leave Noman Karr have a few more steps ahead – they needed to be quick.

When she arrived at the outpost, Leena made sure that the soldiers wouldn't be able to notice her as she snuck inside. Even while wearing heavy armor as well as a helmet. She didn't want to make a commotion; she didn't want the need to draw out a lightsaber.

And yet, she needed to be an obedient slave without a collar. Her shackles are with him and she couldn't escape for now. Leena knew that she will only be free from him, when he dies.

She was aware of the influences and power he had over the galaxy. The spy-network was one proof of it, even if he could dispose her, he couldn't. Not yet.

When she made it inside, the apprentice began to slaughter the soldier on duty, where he guards the cages where the prisoners spend for the night. She saw Ensign Drumat, a young man who was scared to death all because he was dragged into a war, he never asked to be in.

He looked like an animal inside a cage.

Caged in for an amusement of a Dark Lord was no different than being caged in, to be tortured later for information that he knew about the spy. Rylon may have loved him, as he raised his son to be a man. But the Sith didn't see this person as a man, she saw a frightened boy who was about to pee in his pants.

When she raised her lightsaber, all she could see were the frightened eyes of the boy inside the cage. He was already crying and she had her orders. For a moment, just a single moment, the Sith saw something from the back of her mind.

A crying little girl, trapped inside a box with no holes, no bars, and no stars to illuminate her life.

She lowered her lightsaber as she looked at the boy again and sighed. Baras wouldn't be so happy if she allowed the Ensign to remain alive, nor would it be smart to even set him free. The possibility of the boy being captured again was high. If she gave him to the Lieutenant, he would be executed by Imperials under Baras's orders.

Arrun would have let him live. She couldn't feel guilt but rather, she felt the sorrow and loneliness Arrun left for her.

_Arrun is dead. I have no reason to feel these things. _She thought to herself. And she was right, she didn't have a reason to feel the sorrow and loneliness. She didn't need to follow Arrun's examples – he's dead. Gone from her live and there was no way he would come back to her, no matter how much she could pray to the Force.

She looked at the boy once more. It was already late and the Sith didn't have much time left. The longer she stayed, the higher the possibility she can be caught – she can't have that as an option. She wasn't allowed to leave loose ends on a mission or she will become the loose end. And if she does, she would be decapitated just like Tremel or be murdered like Arrun.

_I'm Sith._ She reminded herself. The shadow of darkness grants them the power she needed with these emotions. But beings often forget, that shadows do not exist without the light. In this case with their history, the Sith would not exist without the Jedi. Two sides of the same coin, they were – much like her. One part of Leena embraces the Sith Code, while the other tries to embrace the concept of mercy and compassion.

This is Leena Sern, the young, powerful apprentice of Darth Baras. The woman, Lord Arrun Zaine loved and died for at the altar. The apprentice gripped onto the lightsaber she held, she had to execute this boy to safeguard her place at Baras's side. Not a single trace would be left behind.

As much as she wanted to show mercy and fine another way, much as Arrun would advice if he was still alive – she raised her lightsaber, and did her duty as a Sith and murdered an innocent.

She knew that at the end of the day, she will always be Sith. Regardless on what others say about her, worship her, despise her – good or bad, she had to be Sith for she is Zylas Sern's oldest surviving child. She had to be Sith if she wanted Baras down on his knees, begging for his life.

If the time comes where the light rejects her, the darkness will welcome her in every angle, for the dark is generous. There will always be two, the apprentice and the Master.

She watched the boy die inside the cell, she wanted to allow herself to cry but even the Force reminded her: You are Sith.

There was no other life for her. Sudden guilt consumed her whole, as she quietly escaped from the outpost. Leaving the Republic troops to find the murder she left behind. One a safe-zone, the apprentice found herself kneeling down the ground of Balmorra soil. Removing her helmet as she felt her eyes becoming warm and looked up at the night sky.

She saw the moon illuminate the died down battlefield, as both sides were scheming for the night. The Sith apprentice could feel the heavy burden of her heart as she reminded herself: _You killed a boy._

The lonely sorrows of the night covered her every being. She didn't want Vette to find her in that state, nor did she want military personnel to give pity to a Sith. There was no room for weakness at all.

She didn't want to be weak.

But what would Arrun say? Back then she didn't wish for power, now she craves for it. She could feel the leash pulling her back up, as the Force kept on pushing her to walk down the path it chose for her. There was nothing in the galaxy that could completely master the Force. For the Force is the master of every being it grants power to.

Sith or Jedi.

Dark or light.

Chaos or peace.

Life is as empty without terror as it is without love. The Sith continued to cry even if she denied the fact that tears were going down through her cheeks. She killed the son that had nothing to do with all of this. She wondered how many body counts, how much blood does she have on her hands already?

How could her mother kill so many people? How could her conscious allow her to do such things?

Arrun would have been disgusted as Leena was disgusted with herself. "I am Sith." The apprentice mumbled to herself. "I will always be Sith."

** EDITED: AUGUST 27, 2019 **


	22. THE COMMANDER

Vette hugged her companion from the moment she got back from her mission. Leena didn't hesitate on hugging her friend back, sometimes there were times when the apprentice believes that, the Twi'lek knew what she exactly needed. Whatever happened out there, the Twi'lek could tell that it broke Sern deep down inside.

The apprentice then turned to the Lieutenant as he approached them. "I must be honest, your success at the satellite control station and Republic crater outpost has surprised me, my Lord. I computed the likelihood of success as nearly negligible. In my assessment, however, I only considered the capabilities of a typical Sith. Clearly, you are not a typical Sith." Leena and Vette exchange glances before turning back to Quinn. "I will adjust future calibrations to account for your unprecedented abilities."

"I am not sure if that is a praise, Quinn but – thank you, I suppose, but there's no need to worry about it."

He nodded in slight shame. "I'm not too proud to acknowledge when I'm mistaken. I take pride in accuracy. Otherwise, I'm no good to you. Lord Baras is pleased. He says it's time to zero in on your prime directive, and he awaits your contact. My barracks are yours in the morning. Activate the holocommunicator in the next room to speak with Lord Baras, when you are ready. The line is fully secure."

"You've been most helpful." The apprentice proceeded

"I'll be right here when needed, my Lord." Quinn excused himself.

When Leena proceeded to the quarters that were prepared for her, she immediately removed the helmet – releasing a deep sigh. She didn't know what to make of this first off-world mission of hers at all. She sat down and looked down on her hands that were snaking uncontrollably, as if agony could be sensed all around her body.

She shook her head, trying to forget all that happened and she silently prayed to the stars – why did she have to suffer like this?

She wanted to give room for mercy and love, but she knew that those things died with Arrun that night. The horrid look of the boy's face was still inside of her mind, there was nothing she could do. Nor did she even know what Arrun would say if he saw her right now. She allowed herself to be a pawn in Baras's game, she was giving into the darkness.

The following day, the apprentice proceeded to Quinn's barracks as instructed. "I hope you can see the smile on my face, apprentice. You are turning me into a true believer."

"That pleases me, Master." She bowed in his presence. Carefully sealing her emotions so Baras wouldn't need to be suspected about her loyalty. Though she wondered if he can still smile if she would stab her lightsaber through his eye and at the back of his skull.

"I'm sure you're impatient to complete your time on this little rock. With the satellite tower computer destroyed and Commander Rylon's son neutralized, my spy's tracks are covered. Now the only threat to Rylon ever being exposed is the man himself. It's time to end that threat. Permanently."

"That is my specialty."

"As you were raised, apprentice." He nodded in satisfaction. "I've had him embedded within enemy ranks for decades. The extent of his contribution to the Empire's interests is unrivaled."

"The man is a hero, pity ha has to die." To think that a man such as himself dedicated his years into Imperial service, and be rewarded with death – she wondered if her father's efforts in the ranks would be the same. She can only imagine that he would die proudly, serving the Empire.

"He has always known the risk." Baras pointed out and the apprentice had to come in terms with that. "The Jedi investigator must have no hard evidence that Rylon was killed to silence him. It must look like anything but a targeted execution – annihilate everyone there."

"There won't be a heart left beating."

"See to that." Baras has becoming fond of this apprentice of his. Perhaps murdering Lord Zaine was for the best, but the Dark Lord isn't clueless on what emotion can do to people. What vengeance can do to a singular person – and bring the whole galaxy down on its knees. He will keep her tamed for as long as he needed her to be tamed. "I've summoned Lieutenant Quinn. He'll prepare you for your final task."

Ending their communication, the apprentice couldn't help but feel empty when she was left alone with him. And the details of her tasks would remain a secret from Vette and the Lieutenant, she really didn't have anyone to share anything to. The apprentice could feel the shadows of doubt holding her in its arms, and in return she would embrace it herself.

She was learning the ways of the Sith, as she should – Baras's evaluation of her was high and was expecting remarkable things from her. And failure isn't one of them. The dragon inside of her was slowly waking up.

Leena belonged to the dark side of the Force, her eyes were living proof of that. She only had a short time on Balmorra and even so, after a restless night, she could still hear the Force whispering in her ears. Cold and yet commanding, she slaughtered the Republic troops who stood in her way. Her Master did not care what she did on Balmorra as long as she finishes her given tasks.

The denial was useless until the truth is out – and Commander Rylon might find his death and honorable one for the Empire, without anyone knowing what he did for them. The apprentice found it to be a waste of resource, surely, he could serve the Empire more than in death. Even she knew that her Master's orders were absolute.

Heroes are not often seen under the sunlight but rather, the can found within the shadows.

"Your final target is the Balmorran Arms Factory. The resistance forces recently captured it and made it their headquarters. An incursion into the Arms Factory will be a monumental feat." Quinn proceeded as he gave her the datapad containing all of the necessary details she would need on this mission. But rather than staying in professional terms, even Vette smirked as she noticed the excited tone coming out of his lips. "I'm excited by the prospect of you laying waste to that place."

The apprentice scanned through the datapad, but managed to look up at the Lieutenant with a confused look under her helmet. The man didn't even know what she looked like. "We're on the same page Lieutenant but, I... excite you how?" She questioned, rather confused.

"W-well, what I mean was..." Quinn began to shutter. Vette on the other hand was holding her laughter on the sidelines. There was this lingering information that Leena's husband just died a few days ago, but it was nice to see that a usual stiff soldier manages to loosen up around the apprentice despite the horrid helmet. The Twi'lek found it amusing. "When I imagine the ways you will shape the galaxy. I get very excited, yes. That will make us an unstoppable force, my Lord."

The apprentice grew even more confused and just shrugged off the idea. Though his cheeks were clearly visible with the slightest shade of pink, it was a rather awkward situation for him. Vette, on the other hand, found something else besides the HoloNets to amuse her. With all those seven years with Leena and Arrun, the Twi'lek couldn't help but give out a sad smile for those old memories.

"May I continue to brief you on the Balmorran Arms Factory, my Lord?" Quinn changed the topic, offering his assistance to her. The apprentice nodded and proceeded with the holomap Quinn provided. It was rather reckless of him to actually state that in front of a Sith. Which makes it even more embarrassing. "The Republic commander center is deep inside the Arms Factory, the most heavily protected installation on the planet."

Quinn began to explain as he was providing the data through the system. "In order to reach Commander Rylon, you will have to make you way past all of the factory's defenses—which are considerable."

"Give me a rundown on those defenses." The apprentice said in a strict tone.

"Unknown, my Lord. But the resistance will certainly have state-of-the-art security and attack droids. Stationed inside are an estimated one thousand of the Republic's best trained soldiers. Specifically, Rylon's elite squadron is responsible for some of the most precise, improbable resistance victories on Balmorra. They're legendary."

"Sounds like you admire then, Lieutenant." The Sith pointed out.

"I've marveled at their tactical exploits, that's all. It will be a bright day on Balmorra when they are eliminated." The Lieutenant answered well. Soldiers would be soldiers. "One final thing: The investigator that the Jedi sent has been concentrating her activity around the Arms Factory." Quinn gave the apprentice a quick note of things. "I have her under minute-by-minute surveillance. If she becomes a problem, I'll contact you on your comlink."

"I will take note of it, Lieutenant." Leena nodded as her sights were still on the map. Vette knew that look on her face, and she felt that she wasn't going to even like this.

"I will be here to salute you when the Balmorran Arms Factory is a smoking husk, my Lord." Vette noticed on how Quinn was slowly beginning to fancy her sister. They won't last long in Balmorra anymore, being stuck here for around a month, almost two – Vette was sure that they wouldn't see him again and she would have no entertainment.

Leena just turned twenty-five before they left Dromand Kaas, she's young and at the same time, the age of marrying. Her real sister, Azal would only give her messages from time to time and not frequently. The loneliness in her heart, Vette could feel the pain inside of her sister – and she too, did not need the Force to know that.

Vette asked, if she could come along this time, instead of being stuck with the Lieutenant who did nothing but nag her about Imperial protocol. With droids out there to kill the apprentice and a thousand republic soldiers she has to go through for one man – the apprentice nodded in agreement.

Two people handling a lot of republic forces, what could go wrong?

Instead of her usual tactic on sneaking inside the compound, for once, she decided to head in with a single lightsaber and a Twi'lek with dual blasters. The droids went on ahead, doing what they were programmed to – kill any enemy that comes in their way.

But she didn't need a lightsaber for this mess, she raised her hand and crushed the droids that came on her way. Crushing them immediately before they could even reach her. Vette didn't even have the chance to draw out her blasters when Leena decided to crush them with a single raise of her hand, she went towards the entrance and forced herself in – placing her lightsaber in the middle, slicing the entrance open.

Following the Sith apprentice, on the other side were several Republic men ready to open fire once the door is forced open.

Some of the men were already shaking with the thought that a Sith would come all this way to kill a single man, for them, Sith are not known for mercy. When Leena finally opened the door, Vette had her two basters out in the open and began to fire and so did the Republic troops – Leena raised her hand once more as she shielded herself with the Force.

As she walked through the path and slaughtered the troops that stood in her way, holding her own guns out in the open to stop her at all cause. It was just a pity that nothing can protect them from her – and she was only a mere apprentice.

She didn't need to take out another lightsaber to even commit her own slaughter towards these defensive men and women, sworn to protect their people and fight for justice. Misguided people, some Imperials would think about them.

For the apprentice, she knew that she had to commit a massacre. But she didn't feel the guilt when she murdered the boy inside the cage, but rather, she was embracing the decision to kill and add more blood on her hands, piling up more bodies that would be killed with her lightsaber.

And it scared her inside.

The apprentice used her own fear to channel the dark side of the Force.

She didn't need the wisdom of a Jedi, or the teachings of the Sith to understand what she had to do. All she had to do was to decide what has to be done – and killing one thousand republic troopers and crumbling droids left and right, was the best way for victory.

_Victory or death. _She thought to herself. Her short adventure in the planet of Balmorra, made her understand that there was both the light side and the dark side of the Force – she understood, that in the end, she had to make a choice. Which side she would embrace for survival.

Which legacy she would have to achieve.

The legacy of the light side or the legacy of the dark side. She was welcomed in the shadow and the shadow calls out for her even more, the sheer emotion of that little girl who had no memory of her mother, no memory of what happened to her dead brothers. Use her pain and emotion to channel the dark side of the Force, it was what she was born for.

And she knew that.

Going through deeper within the compound, the girl did not hesitate on using the Force to push the troopers away and decapitating them in midair. While Vette would shoot the soldiers through the head or the heart, Leena didn't hesitate to stab them with her lightsaber to ensure that they were dead, and leave no survivors in the Arms Factory.

The more soldiers would scream to fire towards the apprentice, the more bodies she would pile up. The more blood she would have on her hands. She would block every shot with her lightsaber until the time came, she began to use two instead of one.

Leaving a bloody trail behind, the Sith had her eyes locked on the few remaining men standing in her way. The remaining public troops had their guns pointed at her and her Twi'lek companion. Holding out her two lightsabers as she was focused on assassinating Commander Rylon. These were one of the Republics finest men and women, holding on the line until their commander would come back for back up.

Even when there wasn't really a back up in the first place.

She slaughtered hundreds then she can slaughter a dozen more. Vette proved herself to be a good marksman as she fired her blasters and the Sith managed to block each attack. She was calm, much like a Jedi but was in fear, much like a Sith.

Pulling one of the soldiers towards her with the Force, she stabbed him through the stomach and used his corpse as a human shield. Taking all the fire power until she was close enough to behead and stab the remaining soldiers she needed to eliminate. The dark side summons her wrath.

Once the murder was done, Commander Rylon came out of his command post and walked towards the Sith. He glanced at the bodies and sighed heavily; she could feel that strong sense of regret inside of him – but his loyalties were not conflicted at the least. "It's unfortunate they were on the wrong side. They were excellent soldiers, and exceptional men."

"You could have convert them to our cause... and lessen the bloodshed I had to endure." The Sith apprentice was honest. Even though there traces of republic blood on her clothes, she turned off her lightsabers and turned to Ryon. For decades working under the Republic as a spy for their glorious Empire, the spy held his position firmly.

"I followed Baras's orders to the letter." Rylon openly admitted as he made eye contact with the Sith. "Recruitment was never my purpose here. I serve for the glory of the Empire. But the life of a spy is a slippery one. In essence, I had to become a Republic soldier, and I've done things against the Empire that have sickened me."

"At least your pain ends today." Leena stated calmly towards Rylon. He knew what would have happened eventually, both of them knew that there was no escape from Baras's slaughter count. No matter who the executioner is.

"Before I embrace my end, there is one thing I must know." For a soldier meeting his fate, he was concerned about something and the only one who can answer was the Sith. "My son. He has the only thing in the world that was truly mine. And in love or weakness, I told him my secrets. I... I know you had to cover my tracks, but please tell me." The crumbling voice of the old man broke her heart. The guilt was slowly taking over her once more.

The price of war. "Did he face his fate well?" Rylon asked.

So she lied. "His chin was held high, Commander."

"Then I can die with a smile." The commander stood proudly in front of the Sith. Leena nodded in guilt, turning on her lightsaber as she stabbed him through the heart.

As the two girls watched the commander fall down on the floor along with his men, Vette walked towards her sister and held both of her shaking hands. Trying to put up a brave face as she knew she killed another person who was a victim of a war, no innocent wanted.

"Hey," Vette called out to her in a soothing voice as Leena closed her eyes. Trying to calm down, "It's alright... It's alright." That was all the Twi'lek could say to her. She didn't know how to handle such trauma from a Sith no less.

She's not the woman she's pretending to be.

Not yet.

Leena nodded as she held onto Vette's hands. Her holocom rang, Quinn was trying to contact her from the base. Taking a deep breath, the Sith let go of her sister's hands and picked up the holocom. "My Lord, I believe we've got trouble. I heard your entire conversation with Commander Rylon."

"You have my full attention, Quinn." The Sith acknowledged.

"I told you that I've had the Jedi investigator surveilled and that she's been snooping around the Arms Factory. Apparently, she bugged Rylon's quarters and as she listened in on your conversation, I heard what she heard. The investigator knows everything, my Lord."Leena couldn't help but sigh. Just as she thought this was all finished.

"Where is this investigator now?"

"She was heading to her ship, but I had my men move in and cut her off from the Republic landing bay. I am systematically blocking her avenues of transmission and escape, herding that Republic scum to her only hope—the spaceport at Sobrik."

"How the hell does she expect to survive an Imperial spaceport?" Leena asked as even Vette was confused.

"My men report that she's wielding a lightsaber, my Lord."Quinn informed her immediately. _"_This investigator is a Jedi Knight." As Quinn told her the details to the problem, the apprentice wondered if this was the disturbance she has been feeling for the past months on her stay in Balmorra. "Unless you stop her, she's more than capable of fighting her way through the spaceport and commandeering a ship. I will be able to delay the Jedi long enough for you to engage. But I advise caution when facing her."

"Killing Jedi is old hat for me." Confidence was in her words, she did kill almost a thousand Republic troops after all.

"Then my concern is unfounded. My apologies. I will gather my remaining men and meet you at the spaceport. We will crush this Jedi. Quinn out."

Vette sighs as she crossed her arms and looked at Leena. "I swear he likes you."

"I have no time for that Vette, we have a Jedi to kill."

** EDITED: AUGUST 27, 2019 **


	23. THE DISTURBANCE IN THE FORCE

In war, there was no neutral ground.

Leena learned that the hard way. To fight and die or to surrender and die – she knew her choice and she chose her home. She chose the Empire and chose to unleash its wrath.

The Sith rushed towards the spaceport that would have eventually led her to the Jedi investigator. But when the Jedi saw her, she dismissed the two Imperial soldiers with her Jedi mind tricks and turned fully towards the apprentice. "You're too late Sith. I already transmitted the conversation between you and Commander Rylon to the Jedi Council. Nomen Karr has his proof. Now Master Karr and his Padawan will track down and expose every Sith agent in the galaxy."

"I will let you enjoy your delusions." Said the Sith as she took out a single lightsaber.

"Enjoyment is not part of the equation." The Jedi calmly answered. "I have purity of purpose. I seek neither thrills nor satisfaction. Unlike you, I am calm."

Claiming to be enlightened, Leena couldn't help but roll her eyes "The dark side shall fail you Sith. Save yourself. Surrender and the Jedi Council will give you every opportunity to discover redemption." It was a kind offer.

An offer Leena would have taken, but then the conflict began to trouble her even more when she sensed the presence of another Jedi within the spaceport. The feeling that made the Force shout its disturbance grew stronger as this Jedi would appear himself behind the masked Sith.

Holding his blue lightsaber, much like the other Jedi in front of her – he is also calm. Until the moment he sensed something familiar from the Sith, the Jedi slightly lowed his lightsaber. The apprentice did not understand. She felt confusion and conflict within the male Jedi, who was also calm and confident earlier before he saw her face, or rather, saw her grey eyes.

"Leena?" He mumbled her name, causing the Sith to be confused.

"How do you know my name, Jedi?" She demanded as she took out her other lightsaber, prepared for the defensive stance in facing two Jedi's at the same time. Even if she had Vette, and even if she knew that reinforcements were coming – these were two fully trained Jedi Knights. But the male one, appeared to be more powerful than the female.

"I—" but before the male Jedi could finish, Vette was prepared to fire off her blasters on her sister's command. The Jedi felt... conflicted.

No wisdom of Satele Shan, no teaching of Master Orgus, and not even a single Jedi lore could grant him an answer for that single moment. It was odd, for the apprentice as she lowered her lightsabers as well – she could feel a strange, a very strange connection with the Jedi in front of her.

"The both of you should lower down your lightsabers, and surrender." The Sith offered a rather peaceful solution. Wanting the answer on why her connection with a Jedi, who she had never met in her whole lifetime – felt strong... in the Force.

"Surrender is not possible," Answered the female Jedi as she opened her lightsaber. "We are in the right. We won't kill you, or your companion Sith. But we are leaving. So, we are going to have to... incapacitate you."

"Mashallon! No!" The male Jedi called out as his own companion charged for an attack towards the Sith. Leena couldn't help but raise her lightsabers high as they both clashed – as any Jedi and Sith encounter across the galaxy would end up in.

But unlike the Jedi, the Sith was faster and more flexible as she faced the Jedi knight with a fully calm mind so she could calculate clearly throughout their lightsaber exchange. This was the conflict that her mother had preached throughout the holocron.

She chose to path, she chose war – and there was no turning back, knowing that fate would demand a price for this choice she made.

Let there be no mistake, there was no ending this centuries year old war between the Sith and the Jedi. The Jedi companion did not move, he froze on the spot – not knowing what to do and Vette watched, knowing that she would only get in the way of her friend.

The calmness of the Jedi was an insult to the Sith's burning passion and strength. She was everything the male Jedi fears, the pure imbalance that causes the galaxy to crumble at their feet.

"Master!" The female Jedi called, seems like the other was no ordinary Jedi Knight but he is a man who has assumed the rank of Master within the Jedi Order. The Master rallied to the side of the Knight as they came on face to face with the Sith.

None of them knew that she was only a mere apprentice and Vette was trying to aim for the right person, but because of the speed and agility of both parties – she was having a difficult time. She might accidentally kill Leena and she wouldn't want that. She danced as gracefully and as dangerous as the water currents of the ocean. Blocking every attack, the Jedi would throw at her.

The Jedi were as skilled as what the overseers of Korriban have told her and her fellow acolytes, that the Jedi were nothing more than an Order who have only understood the mystics of the Force, partially. Unlike the Sith who has a full grasp of it, or so they were told.

The Force was also strong within the Jedi Master she faced, as the Master could sense the strong Force the Sith also had inside of her.

Leena pushed the master away from her with the might of the Force, went on to perform a more advance exchange with the Knight as Quinn came in with reinforcements. The Master stood up on his feet as he began to charge once more to the Sith.

With only Leena and the knight in toe to toe, Vette had a clear shot and could keep up – Quinn had his blaster out as well and did not hesitate to shoot the knight on the leg, causing her to crumble down on the ground as the Sith met her match with the Master Jedi.

Their connection with the Force were both strong, but he could feel her to be stronger. She overpowers him with the understanding of the Force, while he, overpowers her with experience in combat. The Master Jedi hit her lightsaber so hard, it flew from her hand. Hit her stomach with his knee and slammed his hand on her back, causing her to crumble.

"Leena!" Vette called out to the apprentice as she looked up at the Master Jedi, her eyes widen in shock as he was about to slice her open -- but he stopped, there and then. The soldiers were in position, he was outnumbered but he didn't care for it.

He had eye contact with the apprentice. Both of their familiar grey eyes meeting one another. The apprentice who was trapped in shock and disbelief, the Master on the other hand, had his eyes scream through sorrow and guilt.

He turned off his lightsaber and rushed towards the ship, leaving the Jedi Knight, unconscious and defeated in the hands of the Sith. Climbing on board, Quinn ordered his men to open fire but the Jedi was lucky not to take a hit and the ship forced itself out of the spaceport – she won and failed.

She won because the Jedi investigator, a Jedi Knight was on the floor, legless and unconscious. Failed because the Jedi Master – who has been disturbing her through the Force by his mere presence, escaped. He could have had the information the knight had; they were doomed.

Leena left a loose end that Baras would never forgive her for.

Vette rushed towards to Leena who was still holding herself on the ground. Taking deep breaths as she slowly sat up and looked around. Quinn walked towards her as his men began to contact others to try and track down that ship and shoot it down from the sky – whatever that Jedi had on him, she was doomed and she and Vette knew it.

"Do not worry, my Lord." Quinn stated calmly as he knelt in front of her. His blue eyes onto her grey ones as he began to give a more assuring tone. "I intercepted with all of the Jedi's transmissions. No Jedi would know anything... not even the one who escaped."

Leena smiled in relief. "You just earned your pay, Lieutenant."

"I'm only doing my job, my Lord." The lieutenant nodded in amusement. "I had her monitored and screened the entire time. There was never any risk at all."

"Then how did the other Jedi know she's here?" Vette questioned the Lieutenant. She was worried and scared for her Sith companion – she was almost killed if the Jedi didn't hesitate and ran for his life. Leena turned towards the Twi'lek and smiled.

"They must have had a bond. Force users would usually know if someone close to them would be in danger or even died, even on the other side of the galaxy. It's normal, Vette." The Sith explained.

"What shall we do with the Jedi, my Lord?" Quinn asked the apprentice.

"Place her in a cell." Leena ordered. "A crippled Jedi wouldn't do much in a cell and make sure her lightsaber is out of reach."

Quinn nodded. "Understood, my Lord." He then ordered his men to carry the wounded Jedi into an Imperial cell. Imprisoning her as a soldier at war. "I'm sure you know what you're doing, my Lord. But sparing the Jedi is a curious choice."

The Lieutenant commented as he and Vette assisted the Sith back on her feet. "A Jedi investigator will be a wealth of information. Never waste resources, as I was taught."

"Of course, my Lord. What matters is the threat has been averted. Lord Baras will be anxious to learn what became of this. When you're ready, I'll contact him from my office."

"We did a job well done, Lieutenant. We should rest and contact him tomorrow." Leena gave out her orders.

And Quinn nodded. "Of course, my Lord. I'll be in my barracks." He excused himself from the presence of the Sith apprentice.

That evening when supper was finished, Leena proceeded towards her chambers and began to contemplate on the earlier battle.

_Two Jedi. _She thought to herself. Looking down at her hands as she saw it as a failure in her part, even when Quinn assured her that the Jedi who escape, knew nothing why the other Jedi was even here. The shadow of fear began to swallow her while, like a little girl left inside the box, hugging her legs and crying in the darkness.

This was failure in Baras's eyes and she knew it. He was far away from her but she knew, that he was a man who would never forget a punishment. She was a hero in the eyes of the Imperial soldiers but, she's a failure in the eyes of her Master.

Her hands began to tremble through the fear that has conquer her mind. Baras could do so many things to her even from afar, she was afraid not for herself – but for the people she considered family. Baras could easily get her father or her sister, two blood relatives that she hasn't seen in so many years. She could get Eskella – Tremel's daughter who told her to be strong and pray that one day they can avenge the overseer he murdered. Or perhaps, they would do something horrid to Vette.

He can do things that even she wasn't even capable of imagining.

She wasn't even the one who shot the Jedi Knight down, Quinn did it so she won't be harmed. He was a soldier doing his own duties, Vette was prepared to protect her the best she could – but she, she had a lightsaber. She was a Sith who was supposed to kill two Jedi's who stood in the way of her master's plans.

But she failed.

And she was afraid of what her master could do.

The following day, Leena proceeded to Quinn's office where he was already in discussion with Baras. Leena took a deep breath as Vette patted her on the back, she would have to face him soon and she was the one to report to him.

"It is not my place, Lord Baras. I leave that for your apprentice to convey." Quinn spoke politely towards the Lord who saved his career. He wouldn't dare to speak out his opinion when not asked and he wouldn't want to cross him, as she was about to when she walked closer having Baras's sights set on her already.

"Then step aside, Lieutenant. My apprentice has arrived. Nice of you to join us, Quinn refuses to update me, insisting the privilege be yours. I assume the Jedi investigator has been stopped?"

"The investigator has been stopped." Leena informed her master the truth but not all. "If you desire, Master, she will be sent to you for interrogation. Your doubts and worries are becoming... intolerable, Master."

"Considering recent developments, Yes, I had much concern... as well as disappointment."Raising his hand, Leena suddenly felt a strong sense of strangling around her neck. Being choked was one tolerable thing that she experienced with Baras – in truth, it was better than lighting.

Quinn couldn't believe his eyes as he witnessed Sith brutality first hand. Vette on the other hand, called out for Leena's name in desperation. Fear was on the Twi'lek's face, wondering if Baras would eventually kill her right in front of them. "I had hoped to avoid confronting the Jedi, but our hand was forced. Even with Commander Rylon no longer be exposed – you have failed me to deliver the other Jedi who you allowed to escape."

"L-Lord Baras if I may speak freely—"

"Quiet Lieutenant!"The Sith Lord commanded. "This is between Master and apprentice."The Sith Lord turned back to his apprentice and decided to let her go. On her knees, coughing and gasping any air so she could breathe properly – the Twi'lek rushed towards her friend in worry. "The only reason I'm keeping you around is because of your previous achievements. If you fail me again, perhaps I will put a shock collar around your neck. Understand?"

She coughed. "Y-yes, Master."

"Good,"he nodded in satisfaction. "And how would you assess Lieutenant Quinn's contribution?"

Vette helped her Sith friend to stand up, back on her feet – the Sith apprentice stood tall with her chin up. It only made the Lieutenant admire her more. She was punished and was able to retain a certain image even after the little tragedy. "Lieutenant Quinn is an exceptional officer. I couldn't have done it without him."

"High praise indeed, even for an intolerable apprentice." He then turned to the Lieutenant. "Quinn, I believe you have sufficiently repaid the dept you owe me. I'm putting you up for the captaincy and transmitting an executive order allowing you to station wherever you choose. You are dismissed."

She was punished and he was rewarded, a rather typical move from Baras but she understood why. She allowed a Jedi Master to escape, he on the other hand not only performed his duty at peak efficiency but also, captured a Jedi while she was holding her down – he gave out the shot and he deserved it.

The Lieutenant bowed. "Thank you, Lord Baras. If my actions benefit the Empire, they benefit me. I would have done the same regardless of our past." He then turned to the apprentice, at first, Vette managed to catch a glimpse of his emotion through his eyes. He was worried for Leena.

Who wouldn't be? The woman was almost choked to death by her Master. "My Lord," he addressed. "Before I depart, it has been my extreme honor to serve you. You are the epitome of everything the Empire stands for."

Leena smiled, as if nothing happened a few moments ago. "The honor has been mine, Lieutenant."

"Maybe our paths will cross once more, my Lord." Excusing himself. It was only her, the Twi'lek and a holo of Baras left in the room. The apprentice was relieved that Quinn was finally gone, she then turned to Baras as there was more to hear from him.

"He will have his hands full. There are powerful Imperials dedicated to keep him down. But if Quinn can overcome them and rise to the station he deserves, there is great hope for our Imperial allies."

Leena nodded in agreement, as much as she hated to. "Maybe we should assist him?"

"I have no time for such needling dramas, apprentice and neither do you."

"Of... of course, Master." She replied, like a slave.

"Your presence on Balmorra is no longer needed. Return to your ship when you're ready to leave. I'll contact you there." When Baras was already gone, Vette turned to her friend.

"Vette, remember when I said I don't need power?"

"Yeah?"

"I will need a lot of it if the both of us will be free of him."

As Leena and Vette began to head for the spaceport, the Twi'lek noticed how silent her friend has become. She was tortured and, in a sense, humiliated when her Master found out she failed to stop the Jedi that fled. But what did he expect?

But what pleased the Twi'lek the most was that, she was still there. Somewhere inside of the Sith, the Leena she knew is still there.

She was a Sith apprentice and the man who escaped was a Jedi Master – but that didn't scare her, no. Something else did, a hidden fear that woke up from inside of her. She saw a familiar face from under the hood, and those familiar and similar grey eyes, she needed confirmation. If her Master found out about the odd interaction, and why the Jedi Master spared her – she had a hunch, but she needed solid confirmation. Baras would have tortured her to death for the information if it was true.

The darkness began to whisper in her ears: He has returned to take everything you love, everything you have worked hard for – he will be the end of you, Leena Sern.

It disturbed her greatly. More than what the Force gave her throughout the weeks she spent on Balmorra alone. She hoped that it was the last time he would see that particular Jedi but even fate knew that, there is nothing older or stronger than Sith blood.

In all her years away from her family, that one interaction brought loneliness back into her heart. That little girl inside the dark box with no holes nor a single strand of light – will always be inside that box. She will always be alone.

Leena stopped from her tracks as she saw Quinn walk towards, a fair distance away from the ship – he stood there, respectfully in front of her and his military antics did not fade away. "My Lord, I hope you don't find my appearance here obtrusive. I beg an audience." He bowed.

Leena gave out a shy smile as she nodded. "You don't need to bow in my presence Quinn, you're always welcome to speak in front of me."

"It pleases me to know that, my Lord." He smiled as he continued on what he has to say. "As you know, Lord Baras enabled my reassignment anywhere I choose. It is an evolution I've longed for and assumed would never come. Aiding your mission on this planet has reawakened the ambition I began my career with – to make the most profound impact possible for the Empire."

"It pleases me to hear that I... inspired you somehow, despite that horrid event you saw earlier. Welcome back to life, Quinn." Leena took note that he was there when Baras almost killed her.

"That is how it feels, my Lord." Quinn smiled as she had acknowledged the impact, she had on him. Never in his life has he saw a Sith who would make such clear victory for the Empire, despite what Baras did to her for letting a single Jedi escape. A Jedi who knew nothing of what happened. "I cannot think of a more glorious and honorable way to make a difference in the galaxy than to serve you."

In her shock, Quinn knelt down in front of her. "I'm here to pledge myself to you. I'm ready and willing to serve in whatever capacity you see fit."

"Whatever capacity I see fit?" Leena chuckled as she teased. "An intriguing idea, Quinn."

"Yeah, I'm so intrigued I could yawn." Vette commented on her own humor.

"You're starting to sound like Darth Occlus." Leena shook her head with a sigh, as she turned to her companion who was already laughing her ass off.

"My Lord, if given the chance," Quinn continued his statement. "I know I will prove myself to you. I'm a top-notched pilot, military strategist and a deadly shot." He proved the deadly shot part on the Jedi. "I can fly this ship, plan your battles, assess your enemies and kill them. You won't find a more tireless and loyal subject. I offer my military prowess and dedicate every ounce of my strength to your cause."

"You won't be a servant, you will be as every bit as my equal," The girl smiled sweetly as she would smile towards Vette from time to time. The Twi'lek on the other hand, couldn't help but be pleased, she hasn't been like this for years now – especially when Baras would punish her like that or even worse. "I would be pleased to have you, Quinn. Or should I call you Captain?"

"The pleasure will be mine." He said as he stood up. He was happy to be accepted, but did not know what lies ahead for him. "Thank you, my Lord. I will submit my reassignment papers as we depart."

** EDITED: AUGUST 27, 2019 **


	24. CREATIVE CURIOSITY

“Apprentice, I see you are ready to put Balmorra behind you. Good.” Baras was on the holocom as he continued to brief his apprentice. Having high hopes on after what he displayed on Balmorra – she would no longer fail him. “The elimination of Commander Rylon grants security to my spy network, but there is still more to be done.”

“An apprentice’s work is never done.” Leena sighed.

“Be glad of that. When I stop giving you work, you should be worried.” Baras assured the apprentice. “Now, before I unleash you on Noman Karr and his Padawan, you must eliminate my spy on Nar Shaddaa. Head there immediately.”

Out of the call, Leena sighed as she turned to Vette with a smile on her lips. The apprentice was lucky that it was her that was punished and not her companion, not to mention she now has a captain on board – the droid won’t do the flying anymore.

But she found herself alone by the bridge, seated on the captain’s chair where she viewed the map of the galaxy. Closing her eyes, she was quietly meditating – the appearance of the Master Jedi haunted her and almost cost Leena her life, twice. With the silence embracing her as she opened the darkness within her mind, the more she was in focus the more she could feel her connection to the Force.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a curious mind – how well can the Force aid her in combat?

It was a curious question. She was more of a warrior with exceptional skills that Baras didn’t need to train her more into. Laying down on the chair with her feet up, the apprentice took out both of her lightsabers but didn’t bother to turn them on – her eyes glimmered at the possibility she can have as she allowed them to float in midair, with the assistance of her capabilities and connection with the Force.

How far can creativity aid her in battle?

“My Lord—” Surprised by Quinn’s voice, she lost her concentration causing the lightsabers to fall down on the floor and, eventually she followed after.

“OOF!” Leena unconsciously let out as she reached out her hands and had her lightsabers come back into her hands. “Captain, I do not appreciate surprises. That’s one thing you should know about me.” Leena scratched her head, standing up she never appreciated surprises when she was not in battle.

“Forgive me, my Lord. I didn’t mean to surprise you.” He politely bowed in her presence as she finally turned to meet his blue eyes. But in truth, he was hiding his shock to what the Sith Lord looked like without the helmet. She’s older that what he expected, and yet she did seem to be younger than him.

He was rather captivated by her strange eyes.

“At ease, Captain. Do you need me of anything?”

The Captain nodded. “My Lord, I have settled into my quarters and fully acquainted myself with the ship. I am at your disposal.”

“I will inspect those quarters soon, Captain.” Leena informed as she strapped her lightsabers back onto her belt. Whatever she pulled in front of Quinn was rather embarrassing, especially when she’s supposed to have the image of a destructive Sith Lord. And she already embarrassed herself in front of the same Imperial soldier, twice.

“You’ll find them spotless and in order, my Lord. You’ll also find that I am fully trained in all aspects of operating this vessel. I can both navigate and pilot.” When the captain found it necessary to report to his new Lord, Leena found her eyes starring by the window and looking out through the stars.

She was thinking of a moment, Vette was family and if she needed anything, Leena would provide for her. In the eyes of the Empire, the Twi’lek was a slave still. As for Quinn, who receives his usual monthly salary and was under her chain of command, she didn’t know how to handle him.

She had droids usually doing all the work, having a soldier do what she did on her way to the planet Balmorra was something that could ease her work. And she had to make sure that her crew, as a whole was capable of handling themselves and in good shape most of all.

“That’s good to hear Captain,” she gave out a small smile across her lips. She seemed to appear kind in the eyes of the Captain. For a moment, he appeared confused. “I will give you complete control on the ship as my second-in-command, you’re knowledgeable with the ship and Imperial protocols – that’s good. But I would also like you to work on the following while you are under my command, if that is fine with you, Captain.”

“Of course, my Lord.”

“It will take us approximately two weeks—”

“Three.”

Leena looked at him. “I beg your pardon?”

“It will take us three weeks to arrive at Nar Shaddaa, my Lord.” He turned away as she could see the slight blushes on his cheeks.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, Captain.” She commanded and he obeyed. “I don’t mind you speaking your mind. I actually prefer that than soldiers asking me permission to speak, I view it as a waste of time – time that we could use in a more efficient matter. I value the opinions that the crew will offer us in the near future, if our numbers will grow, but I will not tolerate comments when the timing is wrong. Do you understand, Captain?”

He nodded in acknowledgement. “Yes, my Lord.”

“I understand from your transfer papers that you have significant knowledge of medical training?” The Captain nodded. “Good. I would like you to expand that knowledge of yours, Vette has been bugging me to get a medical droid for the ship or at least reprogram the droid to acquire such knowledge, but I prefer alive beings doing the job. I will provide you the necessary materials you will need for your training and even give credits for you to increase your skill level whenever you seek expertise in the worlds we will visit. Next, Vette understands that I would require assistance in my training sessions whenever I see fit. I do hope that you will find time for a Sith’s request.”

“My Lord, it would be an honor for me to assist you in training.” The Captain bowed towards his new Lord.

“You can refuse me,” Leena added as Quinn looked up, confused with her additional statement. “Whenever I make requests you can refuse me, but if I would give out a command – I expect no hesitation.”

“My Lord,” Quinn stood tall as he had the attention of his Lord. “I pledge my life to yours. You inspire me, my Lord.”

Leena giggled in amusement. Which caught Quinn off guard. A Sith, laughing like a child with a little sense of amusement and no indication of suffering anywhere in the room.

Quinn does not compute.

“I do hope to learn a lot of things from you, Captain. I really do.” Leena spoke genuine words. She wanted to learn more on what the galaxy has to offer, and Quinn seemed to be an intelligent human being. When Leena left the room, the Captain was left wondering what kind of Sith he found.

When she was alone in her quarters, the apprentice proceeded onto her table to find the two holocrons untouched by anyone else. Even when the droid went on to cleaning during her absence. At first, she was about to reach for the Jedi holocron, she paused for a moment – wondering if her mother would know something on what she’s thinking.

Thus, the apprentice resorted into taking the Sith holocron.

_“Ah my conflicted daughter has returned, is there something wrong, Leena?”_ Her mother asked with a small smile on her lips. As the apprentice was carefully choosing her words.

“Is… it possible for someone to use the Force in wielding a lightsaber? Or… more than one?” Zylas narrowed her eyes towards her daughter.

Her first daughter has always been the curious one, willing to learn and yearning for more knowledge than what the master has to offer. She saw Leena’s eyes sparkle with anticipation, waiting for her answer – a Sith with historical knowledge should have something in her thoughts. _“Darth Traya, is the only person in the whole galaxy who was able to wield three lightsabers with the Force.”_

“Th-th-three lightsabers?!” The apprentice as shocked as the mother just nodded. As calm as she was, Zylas could see the potential her daughter could have in future events if she were to do something unpredictable to many. Not be a typical Sith in the eyes of the galaxy. Perhaps, she could use her daughter’s inner conflict as an advantage for the success rate of their Sern legacy.

_“Darth Traya was once a Jedi Master who turned to Sith teachings and became a Dark Lord herself, ruling over the remnants of the Sith forces after their defeat in the Jedi Civil War. But she was not only a Jedi Master, she was also a Jedi historian and was later exiled by the Jedi High Council.”_ The daughter continued to listen as Zylas proceeded with the knowledge she knows. _“The reason for her exile was simple, it was because she and her students followed a Jedi Knight named Revan, a former Padawan of hers.”_

“She… taught Revan?” The apprentice was struck with awe. Zylas nodded in confirmation, which made her daughter even more eager to hear more.

_“When she followed her former Padawan into battle against the invading Mandalorians. And once she was out of the Jedi Order, she retraced her apprentice’s steps into the Sith world known as Malachor V – she claimed that the Force drew her in and that is where she discovered Tryus Academy and turned to the dark side of the Force., and becoming a Sith Master in the process.”_

“Malachor V? Tryus Academy?” The girl grew confused. “I’ve never heard of these things even from the teachings of the Revanites.”

_“Malachor V or just simply, Malachor was an Outer Rim planet located in the Malachor system. Before the last battle of the Mandalorian Wars, the planet used to be fertile and hospitable. After the cataclysm caused by the Mass Shadow Generator, it became cracked and twisted westerland covered with jagged cliffs and plagued by constant lighting storms. And was later inhabited by mysterious storm beasts. Its gravity became unstable, which made it dangerous for any kind of starship to stay there for very long.”_

“Was there any reason why… you think that Darth Traya was drawn to the planet, mother?”

The mother gave out a small smile. Pleased with her daughter’s quest for knowledge. “_It used to be one of the few planets in the galaxy where the dark side of the Force runs strong. It is something of the Sith, but it was fueled by war. And because Malachor, like Korriban, is on the fringes of the ancient Sith Empire, where the Sith wait for us, in the dark.”_

“What about Tryus Academy? What did it offer to the Sith?”

_“The Academy was an ancient Sith Academy located on that planet. When Revan discovered the abandoned structure during the war. The buried relics of Sith civilization that he uncovered there paved the way for his fall to the dark side and even inspired his attempt to conquer the Galactic Republic during the time of the Jedi Civil War. When he was defeated, the Academy continued to serve as the headquarters of the Sith and the training ground for the Sith assassins until the planet was destroyed.”_

“Do you think it’s still there?”

_“It has been there for a thousand years, and will be for another thousand even in ruins.”_ The mother confirmed. _“It is a place where the Sith teachings run strong, it is the threshold of the borders of an ancient Empire. Darth Traya said that it was a place of reflection for the ancient Sith, a gateway to their lands. And it drew Revan and it called out to her as well. They say that the teachings there will lead one to the Sith, the ****true**** Sith, and all their shadowed worlds. This place led Revan to the graveyard of Korriban and even beyond.”_

“How come you know so much about this?” Leena asked in wonder. “I doubt there would be much of this in the Sith archives for you to dwell your time on. Not to mention, the Empire is eager to root out the Order of Revan like weeds in a garden… I didn’t—”

_“None of your masters in the Revanite Compound would even acquire such knowledge, they are not ****true**** Revanites.”_ The mother’s stern voice caught her daughter’s full attention, which fed her more questions than answers.

“Then what is a true Revanite, mother?”

_“I should be asking you that, daughter.”_ The mother addressed as she gently folded her hands in front of her. _“You are a Revanite, are you not?”_

The daughter couldn’t help but avoid Zylas’s gaze. _“If you were a true Sith then there wouldn’t be any conflict inside of you. If you wish to learn more about the things I have learned, I would suggest you find some time of your own to visit our ancient home in Alderaan. The family library will have everything you know about Darth Traya and Darth Revan, if you still wish to seek this kind of foolish nonsense. But I sense sadness in your core, anger, hatred and loneliness… the galaxy hasn’t been kind to you still?”_

Leena looked back at her mother with a small smile. “It’s not foolish nonsense if you found time yourself to learn all of these, mother. Anywhere in the galaxy they would hurt little girls. I am a Sern alone in the galaxy, with no family to support me or guide me – how can the galaxy ever be kind to me?

Zylas gave out a gentle smile. The Force knows how much she wanted to touch her daughter, hug her and give assurance that everything will be alright. But alas, she couldn’t for there is precious little tinder left that keeps the Sern fire burning. _“I’m afraid that is something you have to find out on your own.”_

“How come we have these… teachings in the family library?” Leena asked in curiosity. They’re supposed to be a family of Sith, they shouldn’t concern themselves with a different kind of understanding of the Force. But there it was, her mother revealing where she got her knowledge of history from.

_"During that time, Anraeth Sern was one of the Jedi Masters who participated in the Jedi Civil War and later on deflected to the dark side and became a Sith Lord. Of course, this… betrayal led to a civil war of our own – until the Sith have become dominated in the family bloodline. We haven’t had a Jedi in the family ever since. Now the non-force sensitives are eager to make sure that the Lord or Lady in the family shouldn’t be Sith, for they view the Force and the philosophies with it to be nonsense. But as my oldest surviving child, you are heiress to a right family name and you can establish a dynasty that could last a thousand years.”_

“We have Jedi blood?”

_“The Sith and Jedi are similar in every way, as I said – The fallen Jedi took the mantle of the Lords of the Sith on Korriban. Their passion was of a blaze of fames which signifies their hatred for the Jedi Order and it echoed through our teachings – because the Jedi are a legacy of lies and arrogance. They claim to be peacekeepers – but do peacekeepers always seek the destruction of a civilization where families grow and prosper under the protection of the Empire?”_

“But we… like them we kill. Capture civilizations and add it into our own Empire. Aren’t we the same?”

_“We are similar yes, but remember this, daughter. They were the ones who struck us, awakening centuries of war. We fight because that’s what they made us to do, they created the conflict and they have failed to realize that the Force itself, ****is ****conflict. And soon, that petty treaty they signed will crumble into the ground and we will be at war once more.”_

When her mother disappeared back into the holocron, Leena couldn’t help but take a deep breath. Perhaps her mother was correct. Centuries of war with the Jedi, and both sides can manipulate civilizations which can cause war.

She came to understand that the Force is conflict, and the Empire is conflict. The Empire is war made manifest. She fights because that is what she was made to do, that the Jedi only understand the Force partially and failed to comprehend the fundamental nature of its power. That the Force is indeed conflict.

Anyone can die in war and that has always the price that must be paid.

Jedi against Sith, it is a kind of war that will last forever.


	25. COMPLICATIONS OF TRAINING

With Quinn being the newest addition to the crew, not that anyone could even call them that – it was his Lord, himself as the Captain and second-in-command, a slave and a droid who did the rest of the difficult aspects second to him. Reviewing the contents of the datapad, the Captain couldn’t help but had his gaze landed on the door to his Lord’s quarters.

Vette was quietly cleaning her blasters on the couch, not saying a word or even paying attention to the captain. It would take them another few days before they could arrive at Nar Shaddaa, and the Captain had this strange sense of curiosity on what his Lord might be doing inside.

He noticed that the Lord would only come out of her quarters during meal sessions and when she decides to have updates on the ship’s condition, she would go out and consult with him about those. Sometimes she would have a small chat with Vette but that would mostly happen during meal times and from time to time she would leave her quarters for the droid to clean.

The more she stayed in, the more the Captain grew curious on things.

“What do you think about her?” Vette asked out of the blue, as the Captain turned his head to face the slave. There was a hint of smile on her lips as she finished cleaning her blasters. For him it would make sense for her to ask such a thing, even if her nonstop blabbering has annoyed him for his short stay in their Lord’s crew. Vette has been with her the longest.

“I beg your pardon?” The Captain asked.

Vette gazed at him rather innocently. “What do you think about her?”

“I think she’s an exceptional Lord.” There wasn’t a lie in those words. He admired her, she’s a formidable woman that has great strength deep down inside of her.

“I noticed you starring at the exceptional Lord’s quarters, Captain.” Vette pointed out. With those few weeks he joined them, she did notice that he would stare at her friend whenever she was out. The Captain blushed and avoided her gaze, which made her burst out of laughter. “It’s alright Quinn, I know what you’re thinking… you’re wondering what she’s doing inside.”

Quinn looked at the slave once more and gave a firm nod. Vette laid back on the couch and crossed her legs, being as comfortable as she is – she always found the Captain in a stiff position and wondered, if the man knows how to relax. “You’ll get used to it. She always traps herself in there after we were deployed from Dromand Kaas.”

“But what does the Lord do inside?”

Vette shrugged. “Who knows – reading, meditation, Leena is always the type to know as much as she can when she can.”

“Has she been like that in Dromand Kaas?” Quinn asked curiously. Vette needed to be careful with her words. She may have been part of Leena’s life for the last seven years, but the Twi’lek felt that it would be betraying her if she said a word about Arrun without her consent. It was still a sensitive topic – hasn’t been a year since he was killed.

“No,” The slave answered. “Leena would go out from time to time and run errands for her Master or for herself. When I wake up, I would find her in the balcony training with her lightsabers – at the first part, she would practice with one lightsaber and then she would go for two, the rain kept pouring and she wouldn’t even go inside until she thinks she’s finished for the day.”

Instead of receiving more answers, the Captain began to ask more questions in his mind. He never understood force-sensitives, not the Sith or the Jedi. He was a soldier, like his brothers and his father before him. He never regretted joining the Imperial Military, he was determined to reach the highest rank it has to offer and he saw that through the new Lord he serves.

He never saw her training outside of the Lord’s room. It made him wonder more as he glanced towards her door. What could she be doing?

The apprentice stayed in her quarters for as much as she can, trying to master the basics of the Sith Code and understand the Jedi Code as much as she can. Meditation wasn’t doing anything for the past days. She wasn’t getting much of things without a teacher, and she knows that her mother wouldn’t be as much help as she claims to be.

She took the Jedi holocron and thought maybe the Master Tarun could assist her in this experiment of hers. She never attempted to open the Jedi holocron back on Dromand Kaas, in fear that Baras would find out and torture her. She had Arrun’s wisdom at the time as well, but when everything fell down to this moment – she knew that she had to seek knowledge anywhere she could.

It was odd for a Sith, but knowledge leads to power.

She could use his words of wisdom, and at the same time, she needed to be stronger if she would bring Baras down with her own hands.

_“What do you wish to know, young Sern?”_ Master Tarun asked with a kind smile.

“I asked my mother if it was possible to wield a lightsaber with the Force, and she told me there was one person in history that wielded three and I have to be creative on my own training but… I don’t know where to start.” She was honest and eager. The Jedi could find the sheer determination inside of her eyes as he nodded. He can’t help her much but, he hoped that his guidance can assist her in any way he can.

“_The ways of the Living Force are beyond our understanding. Has your master taught you the four aspects of the Force?”_ Tarun asked as Leena shook her head. Perhaps it is the guidance of a Jedi is what she needed for this impossible task.

_“The nature of the Force is difficult to study as a while. In which a student could easily become lost in its own depths or even flounder in the shallows trying too eagerly to focus on a speck in the void. In the thousands of years that it has served both Jedi and Sith, there are always four aspects: the ****living****, the ****unedifying****, the ****cosmic ****and the ****physical**** Force. For you to proceed to your training, you must use your instincts and allow the Force to guide you and learn these aspects on your own.”_

“How…” Leena was at loss of words and was swallowed into utter confusion. Even Tarun couldn’t help her much, she knew that she was too eager to even have the basics of patience. The patience that she needed the most when it was only the beginning. “…how can I know?”

Tarun just smiled_. “I can tell you what I believe, Leena. I believe that you will learn how to balance the Force. Don’t let fear keep you from greatness, this is your destiny.”_

When the image of Master Tarun retreated back inside the holocron, the apprentice felt even more lost. All she understood was that the Force has two sides, the light and the dark – nothing more, it was the balance that she was after. But then, she remembered Baras saying something that the Force is strong within her. That there is untapped potential inside of her.

If she can master that potential, who knows what she can become.

Leena sighed. Not knowing what to do. Her mother gave her a history lesson while Tarun gave her lessons of the Force, that she has to understand for herself.

_Trust my instincts…_ she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath as she sat down on the floor once more, placing one lightsaber in front of her. She placed her hand out and began to focus on the lightsaber in front of her.

She was able to lift it easily and yet, she knew she was doing something wrong.

Leena stood up with her lightsaber still unopened and floating through midair, if one holds a lightsaber the wielder should master a form. Forms were required to compensate for or take advantage of the unique attributes of lightsabers, notably the odd balance of the weapon, all the weight being in the hilt, and the omni-directional cutting edge.

The basics of lightsaber combat were established by the Shii-Cho lightsaber form, it was the first things that any wielder would know – the most basic form developed and even specialized towards training individuals all over the galaxy for generations. Attacks and parries in the lightsaber combat were described by the body zones they target, being in a specific position as Leena slowly moved her body and the lightsaber to the position she wishes by the command of the Force.

Naturally she would be looking for a larger area to train and someone to assist her in the basics of sparring drills, in which most attacks are executed with horizontal swipes, while the parries are carried out vertical blocks meant to push the point of the enemy’s blade away.

Leena took a deep breath as she continued to remember first lessons with Tremel as a child. Zone one, the head. She thought to herself. Zone one is an attack consist of a vertical chop on the head, with the goal of vertically bisecting the opponent and the corresponding parry is a horizontal block.

Zone two, the right arm and side. She continued her formations as the lightsaber continued to move, absolute concentration was needed for her. Horizontal sideswipes with the corresponding counter being a vertical parry position. The sparring drills she had as a child had the handle held at waist height with the blade extended upwards. Though other combat forms employed drop parries with the handle held high.

Zone three, left arm and side. She sighed, considering that zone two and three are the same but the directions are reversed. Zone four, encompasses the entire midsection and torso. But refers specifically to the back. Tremel taught her that a successful zone four attack is almost fatal. As a classic parry four position is a drop parry position with the blade angled downwards behind the duelist’s back. The classic attack four is likely a variation on zones two and three.

Five and six, left and right legs. She proceeded with low sideswipes or slashes, with corresponding defensive positions were drop parries with the hilt held at the waist.

“Okay…” Leena mumbled. “Now to turn this on… when I have bigger space and a practice partner.” She paused for a moment as she reached out her hand as the lightsaber quickly went to her. “I have a bad feeling about this…”

The apprentice couldn’t help but glance on the other lightsaber strapped on her belt, having this slight discouraged feeling. No one has the knowledge or even the experience to teach her what she wants to know.

She can’t have Vette or Quinn to teach her, both of them were more on blasters and have no knowledge on lightsabers. “Four aspects of the Force…” she mumbled to herself. Placing the lightsaber back on her belt, Leena proceeded out of her quarters.

Quinn was rather shocked that his Lord came out of the room without being called, Vette was already in the female crew quarters taking a nap before they could even arrive on Nar Shaddaa.

“Quinn,” Leena addressed him by his surname instead of his rank. “What are you doing up?”

“I should ask the same, my Lord.” The Captain bowed in the presence of his Lord without any delay. Leena wore a small smile as Quinn watched her sit down on the couch, she didn’t wear her usual garments when she would be out and about in the field. She wore simple clothing, a pair of pants and a loose shirt with her white hair neatly tied up, not a single strand on her face.

“Well if that is the case, Quinn – I was proceeding with my own training in my quarters. I can’t just sit around and think I could slice down every enemy I see when I’m not prepared mentally and spiritually, even if they say that the Force is with me. You and I both know that Baras doesn’t accept failure, as what you saw back on Balmorra.” The Captain listened to his Lord, being comfortable where she sat – she leaned back to watch the busy Imperial Captain. “I answered your question, now it’s your turn to answer mine.”

Quinn nodded and proceeded his report. “I wanted to update you on the condition of your ship when you were no longer… inside your quarters.”

Leena nodded. “Proceed.”

“Very well. It has responded extremely well to my optimizations. I’m pleased to report that we are operating at peak efficiency.”

As amused as the Sith apprentice was, she was lucky to have someone as efficient as Quinn. Or else the droid would do all the work and she would have to see through things manually. “Keep up the good work then.”

“I fully intend to, my Lord.”

She sighed with a smile still, one thing did bother her as much as Quinn was brilliantly performing his job on her ship. “Your demeanor makes me feel rather… tense, Captain. Learn how to loosen up.” This kind of performance and even aura reminds the apprentice of her father. A nice man, a brilliant military man.

“I see.” Quinn acknowledged as he placed the datapad down and turned his attention to his Lord again. “My Lord, I don’t see.”

Leena burst out of laugher with his second statement. Making the Captain even more confused. “Is… that an order or are you testing my professionalism?”

“I’m going to get a kick out of you!” She continued to laugh.

“I hope to be of greater service than that, my Lord.” The more serious he sounded, the more amused his Lord was becoming. Vette was always the one cracking down jokes and stories for her amusement back in Dromand Kaas. This kind of amusement was rather charming and different to her.

She’s not a typical Sith.

Apprentice to Lord Baras who seems to have actively follow his orders time and time again, even when the results were acceptable. For a cruel Lord like Baras, he had some plan for this apprentice and Quinn couldn’t pin point why. She’s powerful, her skills as a warrior are acknowledged, she’s not a rebel to her Master and yet even as she follows orders – she has placed personal feelings over the mission.

Which was unacceptable for the success of the Empire.

Quinn had his orders, and he intended to follow every single one of them but he can’t help but think.

Can she be so bold to go against Baras’s orders?

Would she use mercy over cruelty?

She smiles even when her Master almost had her killed in Balmorra, and yet there she was, sitting in front of him like a pet who is punished when she disobeys and is rewarded when she obeys. She confuses him, as much as she managed to inspire him back in Balmorra.

An odd woman.

A confusing woman.

** ** EDITED: AUGUST 29, 2019 ** **


	26. GETTING THE SITH’S ATTENTION

“Ah, apprentice.” Baras spoke in a pleased tone. “I’ve seen you’ve landed on Nar Shaddaa. It is, I’m afraid, the armpit of the galaxy.”

“Why do you say that?” The apprentice asked, crossing her arms at the presence of her Master. Quinn stood beside her as they listened to the Dark Lord carefully, Vette on the other hand, remained on the side as she watched. “Nar Shaddaa is a planet of frivolity and distraction. Gambling, spice, rampant black market and gang territory disputes. But you are there to eliminate my spy, Agent Dellocon. Normally, it would be a trilling task, but Dellecon has acquired a powerful ally.”

“Surely this person wouldn’t dream of defying you.” Oh, the lies.

“He seems to relish it.” If she were in his shoes, she would also relish it. “Agent Dellecon’s new benefactor is a young Sith Lord named Rathari, an upstart who openly disrespects my methods. Rathari prefers a more blunt approach. The Dark Council has granted him dominion over Sith interests on Nar Shaddaa.”

“What possessed the council to do such a thing?”

“Rathari has been effective at ingratiating himself to the council, you could say that Darth Occlus has vouch for this young Sith Lord, and Agent Dellecon knows much about my organization. I cannot have Rathari in possession of such resource or pass it to Occlus. Burn Rathari to the ground. Destroy everything he’s working for, and kill Agent Dellecon.”

“I’m sure… Darth Occlus is still mourning for her dear, departed boy.” Leena had to dance with death with a Dark Council member or her own Master. She knew very well that deep down inside, she was still mourning for him.

“Ever since Lord Zaine was disposed of, Occlus has been off-world for the past few weeks. No one knows where she is and the Dark Council hasn’t acknowledged this as a disappearance yet. Somehow, she still has this grappling control and power, but that isn’t our concern as of yet.” Baras had it all assured. “And remember, apprentice, this kind of defiance cannot be tolerated. Halidrell Setsyn runs my slave operation on Nar Shaddaa. She has been a valued operative for many years. She’s ready to receive you and can fill you on Rathari’s movements and interest. That is all.”

Leena could finally breathe when Baras turned off their communication. Her eyes landed on Vette who gave her a smile and a quiet shrug, Quinn on the other hand was already going through the mission details that were sent for his Lord. Coordinates, who she’s with, what she would be dealing it – anything that could be found on the database.

“Vette, I’m pretty sure this is your territory.” Leena turned to the Twi’lek who had a smug look on her face. “What do you know?”

Vette didn’t hesitate on giving an answer, after all, she’s been here a couple of times before she went to Korriban. “Your boss is right about all of those things; this is neutral space. So, both the Empire and the Republic have their own people here. Not to mention the massive amount of criminal activity happening every day on this moon. Everyone makes bets how long you last, and because this is neutral territory -- everyone tries to cheat. Make you die closest to the time they pick and they win a lot of credits. If you’re going out there, you need to be very careful – it’s not impossible to find Jedi lurking around.”

Leena closed her eyes for a bit, inhaling as she could feel the moon to be so alive with the Force, yet so dead to it. The odd contrast is like a blade to her. When she opened her eyes, she then turned to her Captain. “Quinn.”

“Nar Shaddaa is also known as the smuggler’s moon, my Lord. Best known for one thing: anything can be bought here if the price is right. Criminal organizations and legitimate enterprises operate side-by side, regulated only by the Hutt’s whims. Although no other world offers Nar Shaddaa’s unique services, the city has a notorious murder and disappearance rate. Gangsters, pirates, slavers. The Republic and the Imperial representatives compete for influence with the local powers.” Seems like the Captain did his fair share of homework.

Vette twitched a bit. “Show-off.” She then turned to the apprentice. “So… who are you taking with you?”

Leena didn’t hesitate on choosing at all. “I’m sure 2V can handle the ship alone while all of us are away.”

“My Lord, is it wise to bring two companions along with you?” Asked the Captain. Normally Sith didn’t want people getting in their way, then again this is Leena Sern, he understood well that she is not a typical Sith. And then there’s Vette – who knew exactly what Leena used to be back on Dromand Kaas. When she needs help, she will ask for it.

“We’re not a large group Captain,” the Sith addressed with a small smile. The idea of excitement came to her, although she wasn’t expecting much on this mission but – there was something for her. She could feel it. “Vette knows her way around the planet and you said you were a deadly shot. So, I will see what your words are worth, Captain.”

With a smirk on her lips, the Sith proceeded to wear her helmet as she climbed off the ship. Vette followed with a smile. “Hurry up Captain-tighty pants!”

Quinn couldn’t help but shook his head slowly, as he followed the two women out of the ship.

“Good luck on your mission Master! Please do come back alive!” 2V waved his metallic hands as if he was letting his children go out on their first day of daycare.

“That droid needs a raise, Leena.” Vette commented.

“He’s a droid. He has my love.”

Quinn made sure the coordinates were correct, although the helmet does give it away – the Sith Lord was slowly gaining attention from those around them. At the same time, no one was clearly foolish enough to even go against them. Gambling their lives on a Sith would make them wish that they would just jump off the building instead.

When the trio went inside, they found a couple of Exchange thugs harassing their liaison. “Sweet talk me all day, darlin’, the Exchange is movin’ in on this operation of yours. No mount of sugar gonna change that.”

“Believe me, you’re going to prefer the sugar to the spice. Take one step closer, and there will be two dozen Sith surrounding you.” The redhead woman, Leena can only assume her to be the contact Baras seems to trust so much.

“Two dozen? That’s a dead giveaway, darlin’. You got none.”

“What’s the situation here?” The Sith asked, showing herself to the Exchange men. They didn’t seem to be pleased at all, especially when the apprentice arrived to ruin their fun.

“These, ahem, gentlemen say they’re taking over Darth Baras’s slave operations.” The woman informed.

“So, you do got a Sith up your sleeve.” The Exchanged Captain sounded impressed for a short while, but Leena could feel that he was about to say and do something stupid. “We’ll, we’ve been trained to take out Sith. Time to flex our muscles.”

“Muscles don’t flex when they’ve been flayed off the bone.” As much as the Sith wasn’t so pleased with the situation, Vette making sure she got Leena’s six, and Quinn not appreciating threats – they all knew the floor will have some blood in the end.

“Let’s see if you can back up that threat. Kill the Sith and her pet Imp. Oh! And take her pretty slave.”

“Can I shoot first?” Vette asked her friend, feeling irritated as she took out her blasters. Quinn was ready as well; he was just waiting for the command of his Lord.

Even Leena couldn’t help but sigh. “I normally prefer not to kill… but its for a good cause.” Leena didn’t even draw out a lightsaber, all she did was raise her hand and had the Force do all the work for her. Vette placed back her blasters as they watched the Exchange thugs being slowly lifted off the floor, and the sound of their necks snapping was nothing to be happy about. When the Sith lowered her hand, she sighed once more. “Idiots… it always works.”

“You have a flair for dramatic entrances. I probably could have handled that, but I’m grateful for your timing.” Halidrell said with a smile on her lips. “You’re the apprentice Darth Baras prepped for me, yes?”

“You figured it out.” Said the apprentice. “But what exactly did he tell you about me?”

“Baras told me why you’re here and how I can help. The obvious is my specialty. That’s why I keep petitioning the Darth for a raise.”

“Our Master’s introductions are as thin as his patience.” Leena pointed out, and for a decade – she has already witnessed that.

“The Darth is rather stunted when it comes to interpersonal relations. Halidrell Setsyn. So you’re here to take out Lord Rathari. Won’t be easy, he usually just appears, devastates then disappears. You’ll have to draw him out. He’s been making some major power plays, and disrupting then will get his attention.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Baras trusts me for a reason.” She gave out a smirk. “First, Rathari’s been strong arming the Hutt Cartel. From what I hear, they’re close to signing over some important territories to him. He and his apprentice Girik are in conference with the Hutts at Cartel Headquarters. If you burst in…”

“I’d be facing a lot of fire power… but Rathari doesn’t sound like the type to negotiate.”

“Well, yeah. If you just went in there lightsaber blazing. And you’re right, he doesn’t like talk, but he knows how to apply political pressure. The Cartel is an Imperial ally, Rathari can’t just beat on them, he has to play diplomat. Unfortunately, the same applies for you. If things turn violent between you and the Hutts, better if there’s no one left to identify you.”

“I’ll do my best to keep the peace with our allies.” Both companions approve.

“The other possibility won’t carry as many restrains.”

“I’m not Darth Occlus, I don’t like to stop and smell the blood.”

Halidrel turned to the Twi’lek. “Hey, Twi’lek. Is she always like this?”

“She’s… well… she has really high standards in killing, you know.” Vette nodded at her own statement. Being with Leena for years, it would be embarrassing if she didn’t know how the Sith Lord can be at times.

“I’ve got a shipment of slaves to send out, but I’ll be here if you need me. Good luck, my Lord.” With the leave of the Sith, her two companions followed quietly without uttering another word. Quinn was pinpointing the coordinates onto where the meeting is being held.

Vette observed the Captain, she had an idea that he was following Imperial protocol, they’re with a Sith Lord after all. Quinn was still new to their crew, but he isn’t aware on how Leena does things. Sure, he marveled at her achievements on Balmorra, but he has yet to witness her in a fight – nevertheless, even Vette wasn’t aware of the extreme measures the Sith will be taking.

The Twi’lek’s sight landed on the Sith who remained quiet as well. Somewhere inside, the Leena she knew is still there. But at the same time, she felt the fading strings attached to the Sith.

She heard stories on what grief does to a Force-sensitive – Leena’s eyes were proof of what Arrun’s death did to her. The Sith didn’t speak about Arrun much, nor did she say anything about what happened that day. All she knew was that, Leena wanted Baras dead and she would do it in her own hands if she had to.

What bothered Vette during their small trip, was the sight of another lightsaber strapped onto the Sith’s belt. She had four in total, one of them was left on the ship.

But what she had was something that even Vette couldn’t question. Arrun Zaine’s lightsaber was all Leena had of him.

He remained a reminder for her, a reminder of her greatest failure.

She chose to be a symbol and embrace the fear that Arrun would reject. It is such a quiet thing, to fall.

Peace is a lie.

“You would be wise to bend to the great Lord Rathari’s will. Sign over the specified territories before he loses his patience.” Rathari’s apprentice spoke to the Hutts as the trio entered the domain.

****“Your master is a hard man, Girik. It’s not easy to trap a Hutt, let alone the entire Cartel. It seems we have no other choice.” ****One of the Hutt’s took this offer into consideration.

“I knew Hutts were spineless, but who knew they were gutless to? Apparently, I am your other choice.” Spoke the Sith as she caught the attention of Rathari’s boy and the other two Hutts. The usual cliché entrance of a Sith with a helmet to conceal her face.

** **“This is a closed session. Who are you?”** **

“I’ll tell you who this is.” The apprentice volunteered in despise. “This is the apprentice of an over-the-hill Sith named Darth Baras. Yes, that’s right, my Master and I anticipated your arrival.”

“Have you also anticipated your doom?” Leena didn’t have time to deal with someone like him.

“I am Girik, apprentice to Lord Rathari and… the death of you.”

“True Sith lets his lightsaber do the talking, and I don’t respond well to idiots with big egos.” Vette was trying to hold her laughter, while Quinn on the other hand, continued to watch this conversation in silence.

** **“Oh hoho. It seems another Sith suitor appears. Tell us your purpose, dark one.”** **

“I’m here to make sure the Cartel doesn’t become Rathari’s pawn.” Though there was truth in her words, all she wanted to do at the moment is make her job easier and just kill Rathari when he shows up. But Sith Lords often just make their apprentices do all the work – Leena Sern herself is an example to that.

****“There are proper channels to seek our audience, Sith.” ****The other Hutt answered.

** **“You stack the odds further against yourself by angering us. Not very smart.”** **

“If you’re stupid enough to stand against me, then you will die today.” The girl’s patience is wearing thin on this conversation.

** **“We do not look kindly on threats, Sith. We have seen Rathari’s strength firsthand. We know nothing of yours.”** **

The other Hutt intervened. ****“Fight Girik, let us see who is superior. If you survive, we will consider delaying our treaty with Rathari.”****

** **“What odds will you give me on the intruder, Ybann?”** **

****“Two to one. I’ll take all bets that Girik survives the day.” ****With the Hutts betting to see which Sith survives, Quinn turned to Vette who was smiling. “I told you so.”

“You act as if you don’t know how easily I could kill you.”

** **“Battle lines are drawn, Sith. Girik will not stop until one of you is dead.”** **

****“Yes, a most glorious spectacle. I expect I’ll be very entertained – and richer, when you die, Sith.” ****Ybann the Hutt doesn’t seem to know how this one trained under Baras for years.

The apprentice sighed. “I have no plans on dying today, Hutt.”

** **“The intruder is very serious, Ybann. I think I’ll be taking your credits.”** **

** **“Then the bet is doubled.”** **

“Are they serious about this?” Quinn asked as he was still standing beside Vette who seemed amused at the scene. The Twi’lek answered. “This is Nar Shaddaa, let’s just hope none of them cheats.”

“Fine, I’ll unburden us of this intruder – but then you’d better sign on the dotted line, and our alliance begins with the death of Baras’s slave!” Girik spoke as he ignited his lightsaber.

“Uh, Leena—” Vette called her but the Sith raised her hand, silencing her two companions at the same time wanting to do this alone.

“We can do this the easy way Girik.” She warned, giving him a chance to put down his lightsaber and surrender, but he’s Sith. Victory or death. “Or we can do it the way it hurts...” She ignited Naga Sadow’s lightsaber as she paused. “A. Lot.”

Girik did the privilege on giving the first swing, Leena held herself on the defensive as she was taking all of his blows.

Vette crossed her arms as she and Quinn were watching from the sidelines. Violence is not always the answer for her but, once she puts her mind to something nothing in the galaxy could stop her.

Leena held herself well as she kept on blocking Girik’s attack, until Leena placed her hand in front of her and pushed him with the Force. Girik was slammed against the wall with his lightsaber flying away from him. He wasn’t much of a fighter, Leena could only assume that he wasn’t trained well with a lightsaber. She even wondered if he knew how to use his brain if he wasn’t so consumed by frustration.

“Im-impossible!” He was in denial. “Lord Rathari… will still be you and your Master’s downfall…”

“A true Sith thanks her foe for providing an outlet for her rage. I would like to thank you before I kill you. And not to worry, your Master will be as dead as you soon enough.” She reached out her hand, as she pulled Girik towards her with the Force and stabbed him with her lightsaber.

****“Great spot for us. Rathari’s Sith self-destructed!” ****The Hutt began to laugh in amusement. She had the urge to kill them, but she promised her liaison that she would try and keep the peace with these allies of theirs.

** **“Defeating Girik is one thing, Sith. Lord Rathari will be another. We’ve never seen a more vicious animal.”** **

“A chance is all I ask.”

****“You’ve earned at least that.” ****The Hutt applaud. ****“We would not be upset if we didn’t have to deal with Rathari anymore. Trust that we will not agree to Lord Rathari’s terms unless you fail. We will be watching for word of the results. Goodbye.”****

When the trio returned to Halidrell, Leena wanted to just lay down on a bed. She doesn’t find the atmosphere of Nar Shaddaa pleasing. And that was only one task – sure Balmorra took her only a couple of days but, she was going to beat a Sith Lord on this one. Baras couldn’t do it himself so he ordered her to do it – nevertheless, all she could do was follow orders and return to a rather pleased Halidrell.

“Word’s spread through the streets that Rathari’s conference with the Hutts was invaded and his apprentice killed. Seems like you missed your calling as a diplomat. The Hutts are in a holding pattern to see what comes of your challenge.” But she sighed, placing her hands onto her hips. “It’s too bad Rathari wasn’t in attendance. But man, I bet he’s fuming.”

“I’m sure our message as heard loud and clear.” The apprentice assured.

“Rathari’s also on a verge of taking over the Republic’s base of operations in the upper industrial sites.” Halidrell began to inform her. “With his work with the Cartel dashed, he’s sure to pour himself into squashing the Republic garrison.”

“Should we be worried?”

“I heard these are the Republic’s finest, an elite. I will advise for you to take time if you plan on taking them on.”

“I’m not going to take on the Republic.” Leena pointed out as it caught the full attention of Vette and her Captain. “With a heavy heart, I have to order these Imperial soldiers to stand down. A Sith’s game is not a very fun one for those out of the interests of a Dark Lord of the Sith.”

“Even if Rathari isn’t there, when his operations are all thwarted. I know he’ll come to you. A confrontation will be inevitable.”

“Captain, give me an estimation.” The Sith apprentice spoke in a commanding voice.

“Soldiers like them would often last weeks or even months on the front line. If you wish to strike my Lord, I will quickly make analysis on the situation—”

“There’s no point in rushing things. If we just go in to shatter and destroy, it won’t be good for the Empire or even for us. To fight and conquer all battles will not lead to supreme excellence. Supreme excellence is breaking the enemy’s resistance without fighting.” Leena spoke as she turned back to Halidrell. “You said these were the Republic’s elite, what do you know of them?”

“They’re called Havoc Squad, an elite Republic Special Forces squad of troopers in the army of the Republic.”

“Captain, what do you know about Havoc Squad?”

Quinn nodded and proceeded to invest information from the datapad on his hands. “The squad saw action in many Cold War warzones, including the civil war on Ord Mantell and the Battle of Alderaan. Under the command of Harron Tavus, he and most of his men defected to the Empire.”

“Wait, if the Republic has Havoc on the lines and… this Tavus guy defected then – I’m confused.” Vette admitted openly as the Sith gave Quinn the signal to continue.

He nodded in approval. “The last remaining member under Tavus was a sergeant during their defection, thus—”

“This soldier was unaware of their plans of defection. What’s the name?”

Quinn quickly scanned his datapad. “Yantte Frasmi. Rank: Captain.”

“Any plans against Havoc, my Lord?” Halidrell asked the Sith. Leena didn’t say anything, giving the room a kind of silence where anyone could hear the sound of a pin dropping.

“My orders were to kill Agent Dellacon,” she spoke firmly. “I don’t need to kill Havoc, in fact, I might receive benefits on what I’m about to do.”

Never waste resources.

** ** EDITED: AUGUST 31, 2019 ** **


	27. DEPT FROM THE PAST

Leena gladly removed her helmet when she found herself alone in the quarters that were given to her. It took her days on Nar Shaddaa to feel such a familiar yet powerful presence on this moon. The apprentice sat down on the bed, taking up the lightsaber of her late lover.

He wanted the Empire to strive away from the old ways and prosper along with the future.

When she was born, she thought the galaxy to be mystery and legend – and her mother had the power to command armies and burn down systems as she saw fit. Then the Jedi drove her and her family apart, they still owe her years of torture for what they did to her mother and brothers.

She still remembered the feeling of the cold atmosphere on her skin, the cries for her mother, the color of her sister’s eyes. After more than a decade of being away from her family, after everything she’s been through – peace is a lie.

The galaxy is an intricate place. Where people think they’re doing the right thing, but it has consequences that no one could ever imagine.

She remembered Arrun saying that the Force is a paradox. It empowers and imprisons. It destroys and unites. It binds the galaxy together and tears people apart and she knew that he was right. It was a kind of paradox that was forced upon her – it empowered her and at the same time, it was the cause of her imprisonment by Baras. It united with Arrun and destroyed them both where she least expected. It brought them together but it also tore them apart.

This whole conflict against the Jedi – started by misdirected passion. The destruction of the Sith and the Jedi, was all that ever mattered to them.

Leena lay down on the bed, closed her eyes trying to sleep within the darkness of her quarters. But the pain she experienced was slowly being recalled by her body and mind. She knew that she shouldn’t be alive, but the Force has a plan for her.

_I see into your soul. _Leena turned as she could feel a familiar sense of pain across her body. A shock that was never welcome. _Who are you?_

Leena opened her eyes in shock, taking deep breathes as she looked around the room. But there was no one there with her, she doesn’t have a safeguard anymore – something to make the noises in her head go away. Arrun was gone and the voices came back, at the same time, the voices were different.

_Listen. _The voice spoke the very works it kept telling her for years now. _Just keep listening._

Leena climbed out of the bed and wore her robes, feeling something strange through the moon of Nar Shaddaa. Something was odd and she could feel it just right outside of her quarters. When her doors opened, the apprentice began to hear voices coming from the main room where the holoterminal was placed.

There she found Quinn having a word with Baras, she didn’t take a step forward but rather remained hidden and overheard the conversation by choice.

“I’m pleased that she’s doing her job well, Captain.” Baras praised. It wasn’t surprising for the Sith to find her own captain giving reports to her Master, after all, Baras told her that Quinn owed him his career. Though Leena didn’t know Quinn well on a personal level, she knew her Master. “Make sure she does her job well and we will have no complications. I can only assume that my apprentice is still on the stage of grieving for her late husband.”

Quinn looked up to Baras as if he was shocked by this little information. Leena on the other hand, had her arms wrapped around her as she stayed on her spot in silence. The captain couldn’t help but just nod at Baras’s words, he had a glance by the corridor where Leena’s quarters were placed. He wasn’t a dense military man. He could sense that someone was there – he didn’t need the Force to know that. “I assure you, Lord Baras, I will make sure that your apprentice will have no complications with the task at hand.”

“Good, and remember this Quinn – Leena Sern is an irreplaceable weapon to me.” With the conversation ended, Quinn turned to the direction of where the apprentice stayed and lowered his head. “My Lord, you should rest.”

“At ease Captain,” Leena spoke tiredly as she walked towards him. “You are off duty, as am I.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He paused for a moment. “Is it safe for you to leave your quarters with your face fully revealed?”

“Does my face bother you, Quinn?”

“No, not at all my Lord. In fact, I find your face refreshing. But you do seem tired, my Lord.”

“I don’t often get a good night sleep.” The apprentice admitted as the two of them walked towards the table, with her sitting down on the chair. Leena sighed and looked at the captain. “In fact, I don’t even remember the last time I had a good night sleep. Voices come to haunt me at night, must be odd for you, listening to the problems of a Sith.”

“We are only human, my Lord. The mysteries of the Force are an enigma to me, I am in no place to question you – you are my general, I shall back you up.”

The Sern smiled. “Tell me Quinn, what do you want?”

“My… lord?” He grew confused at the sudden question.

“What do you want?” She asked once more, with a smile upon her lips. Quinn was already used to the common procedure in serving a Sith Lord. Do not question the Master or you will find yourself in a grave, six feet below the ground or possibly out of the space as you freeze to death.

But despite the corrupted color of her eyes, she seemed to be genuinely curious about asking. “I want to see you succeed in your tasks, my Lord and show the Empire that you are the way for greatness.”

“Why?”

“You have a title, a legacy, a vision for a better Empire. But you something more than that. You may cover it up and even deny it my Lord, but I could tell that you have a gentle heart. You will not only be respected and feared, you will be loved. Ever since our encounter on Balmorra, there are times when I look at you and I still can’t believe you’re real.”

Leena nodded, acknowledging his words. He couldn’t forget how much of an impression the Sith left on Balmorra and he couldn’t forget how her Master could treat her like an animal, as much as he couldn’t forget the first glance, he had of her without the helmet.

Leena stood up and walked towards the Captain, standing in front of him calmly, with her hand gently resting on his shoulder while she whispered: “Betray me to Baras again, and I won’t be so forgiving next time.” Stepping back, Quinn didn’t need to look in her eyes to know how dead serious she is.

This relationship between Master and apprentice wasn’t just sour but, a dangerous rivalry that he found himself into. “Whatever you report to Baras, I will need to know. Whatever Baras has on you, I will free you. And whatever secrets I have, Baras should never know. You will protect my secrets, my interests, if you value the Empire above everything else. Do you understand, Captain Quinn?”

“Yes, my Lord.” He nodded.

“Kneel and pledge yourself to me, Malavai Quinn.”

And Quinn did, without any second thoughts. “I pledge myself to you, Leena Sern. I swear to obey your every command for the rest of my life.”

“Will you betray me again?” Leena asked, having Quinn lift up his head and finding himself lost into her eyes. She repeated. “Will you betray me again, Malavai Quinn?”

“Never.”

“What do you want Quinn?” Quinn suddenly grew confused even more. He already told her what he wanted, what more can he want? “Not a as a soldier who wishes to have a striving future for the Empire, but as a man. What do you want?”

“Home.”

Satisfied, the apprentice went back to her chambers without another word. Quinn gave out a sigh, he gave his word to this Sith apprentice over the man who gave him a second chance for his career. But even he wasn’t stupid enough to know how Baras would kill off people who are no longer of use to him. He felt that Leena Sern to be a safer bet and at the same time, he knew that she was something that could bring the Empire further into greatness.

She smiled. “I pray for home too.”

The following day, Quinn remained silent as he was accompanying his Lord and the Twi’lek on this mission at hand. It didn’t take long for them to reach the area where the Imperial soldiers and Republic troopers were trying to gun each other down, Havoc did have a great reputation, especially under their commanding officer named Frasmi.

These were fellow soldiers of the Sith Empire that stood in their way, Quinn did wonder how his Lord would handle this. Obviously, these soldiers wouldn’t back down, they wouldn’t take orders that didn’t come from their Lord. It was rather difficult to serve Sith, every Imperial soldier knew that. The Captain expected that she would at least slice them open with her lightsabers, but he was proven wrong.

Vette didn’t even dare to draw out her blasters when Leena raised her hand casually, the soldiers placed down their guns and remained there when they passed by. Using the Force to influence someone’s mind was always a possibility he heard from his superiors, and there he was witnessing the non-violent route his Lord took.

“Men, fall back! Rally here!” Called in the General as he immediately turned his attention towards the Sith who dared interrupt their operation. “My Lord, what is the meaning of this? We are on the verge of striking a major blow to the Republic! I am General Kligton, commanding on the authority of Sith Lord Rathari, appointed to Nar Shaddaa by the Dark Council! Why do you attack the Empire’s men?”

“No Imperial soldier suffered on my way here, General.” The Sith apprentice claimed. “If Rathari shows himself, no one else will suffer.” All she wanted was where Rathari is located, nothing more, nothing less.

“He is attending to other matters.” Claimed Kligton, but he came to a realization on who she is. “You belong to Darth Baras. I was given instructions to destroy you if you were foolish enough to show your face here.”

“You’d be wise to ignore those instructions, General.”

“Oh, I think not. You are surrounded, and we far outnumber you. Full attack!” Leena sighed as she took out one lightsaber, igniting it as the soldiers dared to turn their guns at them.

Shooting towards a Sith didn’t really matter to them, they were following orders. Vette and Quinn immediately took out their blasters and stood on the defensive as their Lord did.

“Look after my six.” The apprentice spoke as she began to block the attacks. Striking down soldiers one by one, as the other two were looking out for Leena in the process.

Taking down the General was a waste and at the same time, necessary for what she needed to do. Of course, Quinn didn’t like the idea of putting waste to the Empire but – he tried to understand what was going in her mind.

When they approached the Republic area, a woman stood in front of his Lord, removing the helmet – the Havoc CO was a woman not far from her age. Red hair and ocean blue eyes, she seemed strict and disciplined as soldiers are made to be. “Sith, I am Captain Yantee Frasmi. I’m in charge of this defensive. I’m unarmed.”

“You risk much approaching me weaponless.” Leena praised.

“Even I know that a blaster or even a canon wouldn’t save me.”

“Then have your men follow suit and things would go well for you, Captain.” She had her demands and the Republic Captain nodded.

“Weapons down, men!” Frasmi turned back to the Sith, Vette could feel the tension between these two women and none of them wish to go any further with what just happened. “We do not wish to fight, but we also cannot relinquish this area. What are your terms?”

“You live only by my good grace. I may have need of your someday, and you will repay my mercy.” Quinn looked at his Lord. She was taking on resources on times such as this.

Surprisingly, with a heavy heart, Captain Frasmi nodded. “Very well. If your mission does not conflict with Republic interests. I pledge to help you. Here is my holofrequency. I will answer your call, you have my word. Until we meet again Sith.” Frasmi then turned to her men, her XO didn’t seem to be happy about the exchange. “The battle has ends here. Attend to the wounded.”

Vette on the other hand, couldn’t help but smile to find that Leena wasn’t giving into her emotions too much. The Sith apprentice she knew for years was still in there, and she couldn’t help but notice their Captain stealing glances of her friend. It was too early to assume things, Vette knew that and at the same time, it would be too early for Leena to even find another man. Before they could even leave the area – someone was already contacting Quinn through his commlink.

It didn’t take long for an image of Halidrell Setsyn to pop up. “My Lord! My base! My base is under attack! The last of my men and I are holed up in the command center. But the doors are about to give!”

“We’ll be right there, Halidrell. Try to hold on.” Leena assured.

“Doing the best I can. But I… I got a bad feeling about this. Ahh!” The transition immediately cut off. The natural response would be for the apprentice to rush back to headquarters and see if they could still save their liaison and her men. But deep down inside the apprentice, she knew that she would never make it – regardless of how much effort she would put into it.

When they arrived, all they could find were dead bodies from left and right. Halidrell was right near the holocom, the apprentice walked towards her body – removing her helmet while Quinn and Vette stood on a defensive position with their blasters out. All Leena could do was look at the woman, before opening the holoterminal in front of them.

The image of Halidrell and who she assumed to be Lord Rathari appeared, a message was left for the apprentice. “It’s clear, Darth Baras failed to inform you exactly who’d you be crossing. This demonstration should make up for that deficiency.”

Vette couldn’t watch as Ratthari strangled Halidrell with the Force, Quinn and Leena on the other hand – watched as if it was another normal day in the galaxy. “You want Agent Dellocon, you want me. I won’t be hard to find anymore. I will be on the roof of the satellite platform in Network Access. If you dare show yourself tomorrow, I will grant you a duel to the death. Be honored.”

“Hah, he’s a moron if he thinks we’re gonna walk into such an obvious ambush… right?” Vette turned to the apprentice, hoping for an assurance.

“Captain Frasmi and her men owe me their lives, and I mean to collect. Quinn, hail her. Now.” The apprentice issued her command, as she wore her helmet once more.

“Yes, my Lord. Patching her through now.” Obeyed the captain.

“I had a feeling you’d call, Sith. Can’t say I’m looking forward to this.” Frasmi openly admitted, not even showing effort to conceal her emotions.

“You should be pleased to wipe the slate clean between us, Captain and do try to keep your insecurities to yourself.”

“I can only hope that what you ask will not undermine the Republic, and a soldier pays her debts. Tell me what you want.”

“I’m about to give you the opportunity few have ever seen, how does the destruction of a Sith Lord sound, Captain?” It was an interesting offer, coming from a Sith herself. Frasmi didn’t know why, or how could she even explain this to Jorgan and her men, but she didn’t need the Force to know that she could truly trust this Sith.

There’s something about her that, even Frasmi couldn’t explain. This familiar pattern. The amusement of the offer made her smirk. “Now you’ll see how Havoc squad gets things done, give me the time and coordinates Sith.”

“Quinn.” Her captain immediately nodded and sent the coordinates and a note on the time they should meet. When Frasmi received the needed information, she nodded and looked at the Sith.

“I can do this in my sleep. Maybe I will.”

“I prefer to deal death more directly to my opponents, Captain.”

“Get my medal ready, this will be for the records.” When the transmission ended, Leena turned to Vette. “I will call it a night, see if there’s anything we could eat for the evening. We’ll need all the rest we could get.”

“My Lord, if I may.” Quinn spoke. “I would like to tend to your bruises.”

“And here I thought I could get away with it.” Said the apprentice as she slowly removed her helmet once more. Releasing a sigh as she gazed into Quinn’s curious blue eyes. “Do as you wish Captain.”

With a stern tone, Leena turned around and proceeded to her quarters. Vette took one look at Quinn before she proceeded to get some food and get some cleaning done.

Quinn proceeded to his Lord’s chambers to find her removing bits of her armor, and like any other servant – he placed down his datapad and proceeded to assist her on doing so. Silence surrounded them, Leena didn’t mind that he was assisting on the removal of her armor – as long as he didn’t have any funny ideas in his mind.

Once her armor as a whole was removed, the apprentice proceeded to remove the long-sleeved shirt she was wearing revealing a couple of bruises she suffered from the conflict. A well-built woman with a nice figure, Quinn took note of that as he proceeded to scan her for any additional injuries.

Leena closed her eyes while Quinn continued with his work. From time to time he would steal glances at her face, to see if she was showing any sign of emotion. He should bother much with the past of his Lord and Master but – even when she’s Sith, she’s still human with emotions. The heavy loss of her husband must have been a burden to her, a kind of burden she didn’t want anyone else to know.

Vette of all beings should know. He could only assume that the slave has been with her the longest. Seven years isn’t a short while after all. With his more recent service to her and away from Balmorra – even a soldier like him couldn’t handle the silence that surrounded them. “Permission to speak freely, my Lord?”

“You may always speak freely, Quinn. I believed I briefed you on that before.” Leena opened her eyes, having direct contact with the Captain.

“Of course, my Lord.” He continued with his work. “There’s a reason I was languished on Balmorra before you arrived. A decade ago, I served under Moff Broysc at the Battle of Druckenwell. Moff Broysce made a critical oversight that brought the fleet to the brink of complete defeat. I ignored his order and turned the tide to victory.”

“Then you are to be commended.” The Sith smiled in amusement.

“That’s not how the Moff saw it.” She then frowned. “Broysc took credit for the reversal, which is fine, but he then court-martialed me. Darth Baras assigned me to Balmorra or my career would have been over. Moff Broysc has blocked every transfer and promotion I’ve been up for since.”

“I have no tolerance for fools like this Moff.” Quinn approves of her statement, but that wasn’t all she had to say to her captain. “If you were under my father’s command, he would have valued you like the son he always wanted.”

“I could say more about him, my Lord, but my point is made. I officially serve you now, I have no regrets.” From his Lord’s statement – her father must have had an impressive rank and record within the Imperial military. “You don’t have any brothers, my Lord?”

“I used to.” Leena sighed as she leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees. She didn’t seem to mind sharing such personal information, after all, she had no more connection with her family. “I was too young to remember the event but, I was told that my home was attacked by the Republic and their Jedi. Killed my mother along with my brothers, father barely spoke about.”

“If I may, my Lord, how were you separated from your father?”

“He gave me away to the Sith. Haven’t seen him, or heard a word from him since. As the years go by, I find myself not caring anymore on what happened to him or my sister. It’s either that or I’m too broken to even feel anything else besides anger and vengeance.” Or so she told herself this lie.

“Is this related to your late husband, my Lord?” When Leena turned her eyes back on the Captain, he immediately realized his mistake. “Forgive me my Lord, I forgot my place—”

“No. Baras already told you that I might still be grieving for him, and even if he didn’t – you were about to find out sooner or later.” The apprentice stood up and took her robes, stretching out her arms before turning back to her captain. “I’m certain you’re already aware of the Sith-powerplay game, military men such as yourselves are always in the middle even when you didn’t ask to.”

“When Baras found me, he saw what all masters live to see. Raw, untamed power and beyond that something truly special.” The apprentice continued her tale. “He trained me, taught me – like any other apprentice in the Empire but at the same time, he would beat me, torture me and humiliate me when he had the chance. He would try and tame me like a common animal. So, if you’re tempted to sell me out, Captain, remember this – I can hunt you down if you even try.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, my Lord.”

** ** EDITED: AUGUST 31, 2019 ** **


	28. THE SITH AND THE JEDI CODE

True, Arrun’s lost finally cracked her but it wasn’t enough to break her entirely. Baras understood the danger of going against a Sern head-on, even when he wasted his years on taming this one. The apprentice is still her mother’s daughter, he could never forget that, he could never forgive that.

Having tabs on Leena was one thing, placing Malavai Quinn under her command. With the temporary obedience he managed to put on her, surely it was enough for his plans to go through as he wanted them to be. Soon she will surpass him and hunt him down in return, after all, for years he forced her to embrace the darkness and channel all of her hatred and anger – the only problem was that, those emotions were targeted towards him.

Leena Sern, a Sith apprentice in chains, bound to a Master in the dark and was not allowed to see the light. She knows that the dark can be generous but the dark is patient and it will always win. She won’t make it as a cruel Sith Lord, she didn’t want to plant in fear – but rather inspire. But who was she to wish such a thing?

She was like a lone candle inside a dark room. A dying candle. The Force is more than the match for even the flames burn out when the time has come. It wasn’t long when the apprentice felt another disturbance in the Force. Unlike the one she experienced in Balmorra, this one felt like another candle has been lit within the dark room. The wonderful feeling of warmth somehow, entered her life with a single string of the Force.

She feels this familiar ray of connection through the Force and yet, the apprentice grew confused as she prepared herself for battle. Reckless as she was, she made sure her armor was intact and made Quinn took note on which to repair once they were back on the ship. Deep down inside her, she knew that the Force would protect her, for the Force wasn’t done with her.

The Havoc commander owed their lives to her. Captain Frasmi’s XO Jorgan was feeling sketchy towards this whole deal, but a soldier pays their debts – and Frasmi was one of the few Republic soldiers who keeps her word.

The apprentice proceeded to the meeting point and Vette watched her friend with caution, while Quinn was already standing on the defensive with his blaster out. Face to face with the Dark Lord who wanted to kill her, the Twi’lek was close to drawing her blaster, following the Captain’s example as she allowed the Sith to conduct their business.

“Lord Rathari, I presume.” Leena gestured humbly, regardless of the future bloodshed. “Finally, we come face to face.”

Rathari crossed his arms and took a good look at the apprentice. With the cybernetics around his face, Sith would usually hide their face, even when they only show the expression of hate and anger running through their veins. “Ah, you showed. You lack your Master’s caution: I applaud that.”

“I serve him,” Leena answered rather bluntly. “But that doesn’t mean I’m like him.”

“Dellocon, Baras’s lackey is here. So, say your piece, and do it before I kill this would-be assassin.” The point was made and the apprentice has to slay. Another body count to add in her pile and more blood on her hands. Seven years of being Baras’s right hand came with a price and she was forced to pay.

“Baras is insane and paranoid!” Spoke the agent. “I was a faithful servant, and my cover was intact! Did he expect me to accept being murdered for reassurance? Just wait for death? I took the risk of the job when I took it and figured out how to avoid them. Lord Rathari protects me now, and all of Baras’s secrets will be his. And one day, he will kill you too.”

Leena had her full attention on Agent Dallocon. She knew where she got herself into, even when she didn’t want to, Baras has her around his finger and he controls her. But the apprentice knew where her loyalties lie, not to her Master but the Empire that her family serves and protect – the Empire was her home. “He can try.”

Rathari could see what Darth Occlus spoke about.

The grey eyes of Lord Zlylas Sern that haunted her ever since she died, now lives in the spawn. If what the Dark Council member said was true, then he wouldn’t be a match for this girl who stands in front of him. The difference between him and her was that he is a Lord of the Sith and she is only a mere apprentice who lives in the shadows of her mother. “In a hundred years when I am legendary with the Sith, your and Baras’s deaths at my hands will not even be a footnote.”

“However,” He paused. “I would never lower myself to duel a mere apprentice such as you. You haven’t earned the honor.”

“A Sith Lord should be a man of his word.” The apprentice made a bold statement.

Rathari laughed in mockery. “So naïve! Lies and deception are important weapons of every Sith’s arsenal. These men are my elite guard, trained to take on Sith. Half of them could kill you, but I don’t like to play favorites.”

The apprentice smiled. “Your men are going to be busy with mine, my Lord.”

When Vette gave out the signal, the Republic squad flew onto the platform with their jetpacks and their blasters pointed at Rathari and his men. He greatly underestimated her resourcefulness.

_If what Baras said is true, I want you to avoid any contact with the girl._ Rathari recalled Lord Occlus’s words, he was the last person she contacted before she resumed to her duties with the Dark Council and her travelling. No one knew where she is exactly, it was as if she has merged with the darkness – like she can be anywhere she wishes to be.

_She’s only a girl. A mere apprentice. She will have no chance against me, my Lord._

_Foolish Rathari. Serns can never be tamed and compared to you, she will be one obstacle that you will never overcome. Much like her mother was mine._

And he was a fool to ignore Lord Occlus’s warning. When the apprentice drew out two lightsabers, Rathari froze for a bit as his eyes met hers – those weren’t the eyes of a killer or a typical Sith who wishes for bloodshed. He couldn’t find the words for it when he had the energy to draw out his lightsaber.

Leena Sern, he thought to himself as he was prepared to attack the girl.

When the blasters began to fire, Rathari was shocked on how the girl managed to clash her lightsabers onto his. Lord Occlus had the right to call him foolish, he greatly underestimated the apprentice as whole. She seemed to be more than what Baras hoped for her to be, a weapon of mass destruction – his righthand, his enforcer.

Rathari did his best to block every single attack that the Sern apprentice was giving him, she was aggressive and her expression remained the same. The look on her eyes, it bothered him greatly.

With every swing of her lightsaber, left and right, the Sith Lord could feel this strange tingle sense of power running through her. The Force couldn’t help him defeat her, no matter how much he stood in defense or how much he dug deep within him.

She attacked and he defended himself as best as he could. But the Sith Lord’s best wasn’t enough and it will never be enough. And never had he witnesses such power, no wonder Baras had an eye on her since the day she was placed in Sith Academy to be an acolyte.

This raw power that sleeps inside of her, Occlus was right to warn him.

“I yield!’ The Sith Lord screamed. “The day and the planet are yours. I freely pass the scepter.” Stabbing Dellocon in the back, he was no longer a threat to Leena nor her master. He could feel the power within her, a kind of power that he ignored as they fought. What shocked the apprentice was the fact that the Sith Lord knelt in front of her. He says, “I hope it ingratiates me in some way.”

“You shouldn’t have killed him.” Spoke the apprentice.

It made the Sith Lord confused. “Why? Baras would not have accepted a show of mercy and you must not cross him… yet.”

His eyes met hers on the moment he lifted his head. He didn’t know what Lord Sern looked like, but he could only imagine how powerful she must have been to earn such praise from Darth Occlus and now, her daughter was receiving the same. “It’s clear to me now—someday, you will rise above your master. It is you, not I, who will be Darth Baras’s end. Grant me mercy…”

He knew that mercy wasn’t the Sith way, but from her reaction earlier – he knew that this one was conflicted within. The balance of the Force was slowly developing, light and dark. “I wish to see it. Honor me with some small hand in it.”

“What do you wish to make out of this?” The apprentice questioned. “I’m an apprentice and you are a Sith Lord, who has the backing of the Dark Council. I serve my Master, and nothing more.”

Rathari smiled as he remained in his place. Lies may have fooled Baras but it did not fool him.

Baras made clear that she was only second to him and nothing more, but the Force has a plan for the Sern girl and Rathari had embrace that ideal fact. “I offer you my service and will answer to your call when necessary. Fear limits you and your vision, Leena Sern. They’re like binders to what may be just a few steps down the road for you. The journey will be hard and difficult, your talents, abilities and your self-worth will be the key. Turn fear… into freedom, and I shall wait in patience for your summon.”

The Sith Lord stood up, knowing what must be done. “I leave you to your business, my Lord. Remember, I am at your disposal, whenever you may seek to topple Baras.” He bowed with respect. Perhaps the apprentice can be more than just the right hand of the Lord Baras, she could be more than what her mother used to be when she was alive.

Only the Force would know.

After the whole conflict ended, the apprenticed turned to Frasmi who was bold enough to remove her helmet to face the Sith. “Well Sith, we had an interesting deal. There’s no one left but you and your men, and me with my men. We’ve met your objective, may we go?”

“You have served me well, Captain. Leave in peace.”

Frasmi smiled. “If you were with the Republic, we could have been friends.” She turned around to face her squad. “Alright men, you heard he Sith. Let’s get back to our neck of the woods!” Vette was lucky to have Leena to be like a sister.

The Sith apprentice who had the compassion and mercy, and yet strike fear to her enemies with a sense of honor. If Rathari proved himself correct, then the apprentice would be free of Baras’s chains – but even when the chains are broken, there was no turning back.

Leena knew as much.

Quinn on the other hand saw another act of mercy towards the enemy from his new Master. And at the same time, he couldn’t forget the threats she gave to him for a couple of nights. She was a bit paranoid at the same time, calm and composed. She seemed to know what she was doing and how careful she is. Quinn knew he didn’t have the chance and yet, he knew that siding with her was no mistake.

Even when the apprentice was slowly reaching out for the dark side, inside of her there were still two – the light and the dark. Something she learned from the Revanites – from both Jedi Master Tarun and Lord Zaine, her late husband.

“I will prepare the ship for flight.” Quinn excused himself as he proceeded to the ship.

Baras prased her for a job well done, no loopholes this time. Halidrell was an unfortunate one, killed in the hands of Rathari all because she stood in the middle of a Sith war, did Rylon and so did Dellacon – and they all knew the risk that came with the job. But it was a horrible risk covered with blind loyalty.

Leena was fully aware that she would end up the same fate as them once Baras got everything he wanted, everything he needed from her – death was at the end of the doorstep. The only kind of freedom she knew she could grasp without the permission of her Master. He needs her and her power to dominate the Sith Empire but even she knew she couldn’t die and collapse into nothing, she needed vengeance.

The apprentice found herself quietly meditating inside of her quarters as they prepared for their departure for Tatooine. The hunt for Jaesa Willsaam begins, but her mind was struggling as the power of the Force continued to bother her. Alone and unbothered by the presence of Vette or Quinn, even 2V – she still felt like a beast inside the cage, waiting to be free and she was disgusted by it. The mere idea that she was doing everything Baras wanted her to do.

Opening her eyes, the Sern turned to the two holocrons resting on the table. She hadn’t touched the Jedi holocron at all, she didn’t feel the need to learn the light side of the Force if her goal was to kill. She had no inner peace like Tarun, all she had was cold rage and regret, the sorrow that swallowed her whole as the guilt continued to cling onto her as the burdens grew heavier by each life she took in the name of Darth Baras.

She needed a sense of calmness, a reminder of who she is and why she’s doing this. She didn’t want to be blinded by hatred like most Sith, nor did she want to be blinded by loyalty like those before her.

Without thinking, Leena took the Sith holocron and in front of her stood her mother – Zylas who smiled for a moment and later frowned at the sight of her daughter. _“Oh, my sweet Alderaanian child…”_ The Sith Lord couldn’t help but sigh helplessly. _“…the Force has not been kind to you.”_

“I don’t know…” the apprentice mumbled as she sat down on the bed, with the holocron still on her hand. “…I imagine enemies everywhere, I have to show people… that I cannot be betrayed and if they do, they will pay the price. Tremel died because of me, I haven’t heard a single word from his daughter since, Arrun… Arrun died because of me, Darth Occlus wants me dead, my Captain betrayed me – I… I just want to be free, and I want him dead.” That hasn’t changed.

Zylas could not express the disappointment she was feeling, even when inside of the holocron. Her daughter was walking through a dangerous path, the kind of path that she managed to survive until it killed her, the kind of path that Occlus embraced until she became the Darth she needed to be. But as a mother, she couldn’t bear to see her daughter struggle in such an internal pain.

_“As Sith, we believe that peace is a lie, that there is only passion. But for the Jedi, when there is no emotion there is peace. Sith philosophy claims to free us from chains, but we trap ourselves in fear and the Jedi are no different. The Jedi code destroys human nature, and so do the Sith even though we embrace the spectrum of emotion.”_

The Sith Lord continued. _“They are right to assume that fear leads to the dark side. For fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering. And they would deny any form of emotional bonds, attachments, that’s why they usually take their Padawans young, separate them from their parents as they are the first step of connections. They learn the higher mysteries of the Force and they would deny any selfish desire to deny the dark side, and would die either in combat or of old age. The Jedi Code destroys human nature and so does the Sith Code. If we embrace only the spectrum of hatred and anger – then we are corrupted.”_

“But you told me to conquer fear… I must become fear.”

_“To become fear, you must face your fears before you can become one with the darkness.”_ Zylas corrected. _“The failure of the Sith is that we consume too much on our lust for power that we forget why we chose to follow the path to the dark side. The more you lust for it, the more you forget who you are, and then you will reach to the point when you become the monster – with no capable desire of passion, only the fear of being weakened.”_

“Then what good does the Force grant us?” Leena asked, looking up to her mother in times of desperation. The feeling of loss and being lost – she knows she has nothing more, and vengeance was the only thing that kept her alive. It was the only reason why she’s alive.

_“Most Force users have discipline but not all can achieve peace. There would be beings that would want to use the Force to stop so many things across the galaxy. Corruption, slavery, death – fight for what they know is right. But both Jedi and Sith would restrain them. The Jedi claim that the dark side is evil while the Sith claim that the light side is weak, and both are wrong…”_

_“…There would be times that the dark side can bring the good out of people, that sometimes, anger and hatred are deserved and right. Sometimes things change because of it, but being Sith doesn’t make us monsters. There is always suffering and injustice in the galaxy. You would be surprised that the Jedi, as an Order of peacekeepers can even stand the sight of it and do nothing. And one day, you will understand.”_

“Understand what, exactly?” The daughter strangely felt back in line to what she should do. But she couldn’t abandon her quest for vengeance. After everything Baras did to her, all she knew that she would be satisfied when he dies in her hands.

_“You will understand that sacrifice will be necessary, whether you serve the light or the dark.”_ Sacrifice. Tremel sacrificed himself for her, Arrun sacrificed himself for her – Tremel risked his safety for her. And where was she in all of that? Playing it safe. _“Yourself or others, and with each sacrifice – it will take you a step further away from the person you want to be. And the person you are is Sith… and—”_

“—A favor for a favor keeps me in power.” The apprentice remembered those words well. Even though Zylas didn’t see it to be right when she was alive, it was just how it was. They were Sith, it was their way of life for the sake of survival. The daughter continued. “Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free.”

When Leena looked at her mother, Zylas smiled. _“There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. These two ideologies go against one another. And each ideal has more questions that answer. Sith consume order and power, the philosophy itself – it destroys itself. While the Jedi on the other hand, believe that their ideologies brings galaxy peace and yet, the galaxy continues to suffer because they refuse to help those in need.”_

“I won’t give up, I need Baras’s blood on my hands for all those years of suffering he gave me.”

_“And I won’t stop you even if it breaks my heart.” _She’s the mother, all she could do was watch from the shadows and see how things turn out. _“Which path you walk through is something you must decide for yourself. There is passion, yet emotion. There is serenity, yet peace. There is chaos, yet order. There is no dark side or light side, there is only the Force.”_

** ** EDITED: AUGUST 31, 2019 ** **


	29. FOR FAMILY

One.

Leena’s father barely talked about her mother and her brothers when she lived with him all those years ago. There wasn’t complete silence on the ship as Vette’s cheerful chatter somehow always enlightened the Sith’s mood. She was some sort of safeguard, a reminder of who she was – Leena. Just, simply Leena.

With the evening and Vette in her quarters, Quinn would stand in the presence of his Lord and would report what he reported to Baras. Carefully going through the details of what he wanted to know, what kind of plans he had for the future, Quinn carefully analyzed all of this and did not dare to give any misinformation to the Sern apprentice.

He knew that he owed his life to Baras but this… Lord Sern had something more to offer. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was but, he could find the assurance in her eyes – those Sith corrupted eyes had a hint of sadness after they departed from Nar Shaddaa.

The Captain was aware that Sith play some sort of game that pushes their pawns to their death, he knew he was a pawn. A pawn for Darth Baras and now a pawn for Leena Sern. The little game she played was absolutely terrifying for those who don’t know the rules.

It was odd enough when the Sith would ask for a second opinion from him. A man like Quinn already found the one fatal mistake of Darth Baras – people like Leena Sern would never forget what he did to her. He knew he was right, as arrogant as it sounds – with chaos being a ladder, chaos being fear, he forgot that vengeance can be a dagger that will soon stab him in the back.

The saying goes that Serns are hard to tame. Serns don’t usually fight for power, they fight for family – and everyone forgot that from the moment when Lord Zylas Sern fell at the Battle of Alderaan.

Vette saw the worth in Leena all those years ago, as Arrun believed that the Force had something great for her. Baras saw the apprentice’s worth as a weapon to destroy his enemies in the process. Occlus believed that this child has something that Zylas hoped for, and someday, with the right guidance – she will achieve more than anyone in the galaxy.

Quinn swore his loyalties to this new Lord Sern and he didn’t have any regrets on it – he actually believed that she would shape the Empire into a new. But her father. He lonely father saw his daughter being taken away from him, all because she was something special.

Two.

What’s the point of all the medals and these ranks, along with the achievements when his daughters were gone out there in the galaxy? He smiled sadly. He knew that his girls have tender hearts, just like their mother did at their age. Erhart Zabro knew he would never see his girls again. All he could do was hope that they’re still alive.

He lost the game the day he gave them both away. Regrets would do nothing for it, someday it will get him killed. All he could remember was that Zylas was a strong woman, fierce when it came to protecting their children. She wanted this. She wanted them to carry on. He knows it’s true.

For decades he stood in front of his men, giving commands and brought the Empire to victory. The Empire was all he had left. How could he know?

After what his connections told him, all he could do was pray to the stars that his daughters will stay strong. He did what he thought was best for his children, regardless if one missed him dearly, the other hated him so, and the rest merely forgot his existence.

He’s too hard on himself but they were Serns, the blood of their mother – they must learn how to protect themselves and look after one another. If possible, they shouldn’t fight a war amongst themselves for soon, they will have enemies of their own.

A lonely man with a stern expression for most of the time. His men respected him, feared him and loved him.

A man of the Empire, they called him.

The husband of Lord Zylas Sern, they remembered him for that.

Some even see him as a Moff that could rival the power and influence of Broysc, which was something the old man hated. Moff Zabro brought the Empire to countless of victories, turn the tides against the Republic and had the cold blood of his enemies. He was to be commended and he was indeed.

The future of his children was already determined years ago, and he accepted that he will not be part of that future. It was a rare enough thing, a man who lives up to his reputation. No one really trusted Zabro, but they respected him – he displayed a kind of personality that earned it.

He wasn’t a fool like Broysc or other Moffs who would hail down at the presence of a Dark Lord. He understood clearly that sometimes he must work with his rivals rather than to destroy them, something Leena unconsciously inherited from the old man.

“Got orders from the planetary governor of Balmorra to recruit you sir. You’re needed at this war conference, priority alpha one.” An Imperial messenger spoke through the holoterminal. As much as Moff Zabro was paying attention, he couldn’t understand why a planetary governor would give a sudden request like that.

With the priority level high, he was hesitant. “I don’t remember having contact with any planetary governor.”

“The Dark Council sent an emissary, sir – big time Sith Lord – to personally review the status of the Balmorran occupation. This conference will determine the next stage of the ground campaign. Whole war’s about to be decided, and the governor wants your expertise.” The messenger continued to explain. Zabro couldn’t help but sigh, even with decades after Zylas’s death – his name is still somehow remembered by the Sith.

“This emissary of the Dark Council – what do we know about him?”

“Sith politics aren’t my business, sir. One of Darth Marr’s servants, is what I hear – don’t know anything else. Assigning black-level clearance, no one will cause you trouble, sir. Be quick, they’re starting as soon as you arrive on the planet.” Ending the transmission, Zabro sighed once more – thinking what could be done with the Balmorra planetary ground campaign.

As a soldier who quickly climbed on the ranks for years in the absence of his wife and children, Zabro was very careful with the Sith and their commands. He’s a soldier with duties to the Empire but also a father with complicated duties for all of his children.

The Force is a mystery to him, but for all of those abilities – he strongly believed that the Jedi lack the vision to wield it.

Quickly placing his ships into hyperspace, the Moff began to plan through his actions and what can be done with Balmorra, for military leadership is a journey. A great tactician creates plans. A good tactician recognizes the soundness of the plan presented to him. A fair tactician must see the plan succeed before offering approval. And those with no tactical ability at all, may never understand or accept it nor will such people understand or accept the tactician.

To those without that ability, those who possess it are a mystery and when a mind is too deficient in understanding, the resulting gap is often filled with resentment. Basic knowledge for those who strived in the Imperial Academy. When he arrived on Balmorra, he was greeted with Imperial soldiers with a lower status and importance with the campaign.

Military leadership is a journey and not a destination.

With the coordinates set and his men able to receive direct orders, the Moff was calm and composed when he stood in the presence of a Dark Lord of the Sith. “Do you know the worse part, Governor?” She spoke as she stretched out her hand, watching as the former Balmorran – or rather, the late Balmorran Governor was being strangled to death.

“I-I didn’t! I didn’t!”

“Exactly – you don’t even own up to your mistakes. That’s why the Dark Council gave this planet to me.” He always saw the cruel ways of the Sith and at the same time, not all Sith were blinded by the corruption of the Force. Sith like his late wife knew how to lead troops and boast their moral, bringing them to victory as promised. Then there are Sith like Darth Marr who brought the Empire together and pushed away the strict traditions for their proud Empire to evolve.

And then there are Sith who just kill to set either an example, or to waste resources for their amusement. Zabro knew his place far too well but he wasn’t afraid of Force-sensitives, if he was, then he shouldn’t have married one. “Forgive me, my Lord but we must forgive the mistakes of our lesser. I’m sure the governor would apologize if he had the opportunity.”

“Would he?” The Dark Lord asked.

“Yes, please…” The former governor was ready to beg if he manages to live.

“Very well.” She listened and decided to let him go. “I’m Darth Lachris, and I’ve been tasked with cleansing Balmorra. I’m glad that you came Moff Zabro, both my Master Darth Marr and Darth Occlus have high praises for you and your men.”

“I’m only doing my job, my Lord.”

“So it seems. You’re here because I asked the governor to bring me his best. A young Sith apprentice was here not too long ago and managed to break the defenses and lowered the moral of the rebels, and even with that uncanny achievement, Balmorra still has a problem.” After the small praise, the Sith opened up her holocom to show the Moff a holotransmission to the public of the planet.

He narrowed down his eyes, knowing exactly who this man is. “My friends in the resistance. I won’t take much time. The Empire says it owns Balmorra. The Republic says: ‘It’s yours – we’re gone!’ But you and I know Balmorra’s won with sweat and tears – and my boys will stand by your side until everyone knows it.”

“Tell me, Moff Zabro – you do know who that man was, yes?”

The Moff nodded. “Grand Marshal Chekette, formerly of the Republic Army. They say that he has Officially, along with his troops – have gone rogue after the Republic withdrew from this sector. You have mentioned a Sith apprentice doing some damage before I arrived, my Lord?”

“Yes.” The Darth answered. “Ever since then, they’ve been holed up under siege, aiding the resistance and fortifying their positions. This Sith apprentice has already met their scouting parties, was even so bold to waltz in with her lightsaber and a Twi’lek with blasters – as the reports claimed.”

“Is there anyone on Balmorra who isn’t fighting the Empire?” Of all the things that irritated Zabro for years, that would be useless rebellions.

“Good to see that an Imperial can understand my displeasure with the previous administration. Cheketta and the resistance are based in the Balmorran Arms Factory – home to the brightest engineers in the galaxy. Thanks to our apprentice friend, the factories generators are still broken, even with its defenses cutting-edge, the barricades still block our scans, still giving the resistance peace and privacy.”

“This Sith apprentice hasn’t damaged the generators a hundred percent?”

“She did. They were just quick to repair them.” Claimed the Darth. Though it did peeked his interest, an apprentice, of all Sith in their Order managed to waltz in with only a lightsaber and a Twi’lek – has committed such a damage that even Chekette needed to act fast. “Cheketta may’ve officially gone rogue, but the Republic still supports him. They fund his revolution from the shadows, make supply drops in secrets. Those Republic hypocrites want the Arms Factory as a beachhead—and as Balmorra’s new governor, I say we take it before they mount a full invasion.”

“If the Republic invades Balmorra, they’ll be violating the peace with the Empire.”

“And if they act through mercenaries? A foreign government? They’ll hide their involvement, but it’ll be an invasion just the same.”

“If so, my Lord we must obliterate the factory defenses. Lower the barricades that block our scans and an army to support this assault. I will make sure that there is proof of Republic involvement on Balmorra at your disposal.”

The Darth seemed to be amused at the Imperial’s proposal. “And expose their lies on the galactic stage.”

Three.

Leena was seated by the couch as she was reading through the datapad that was provided by Quinn. Even though she wanted to believe that the ship has been quiet, the apprentice cracked a smile as she began to hear Vette trying to talk to Quinn. 2V brought in something sweet as she requested, with a small nod, the apprentice took the sweets and proceeded with her work.

_The next time we see each other, we’ll talk about your mother, okay? I promise. _The words of her father echoed through her mind. Of all the things that she could remember, she remembered him. It was rather dangerous, knowing what kind of Sith Baras is – her smile turned into a frown, the sad memory of being taken away from her father came back like a dream turning into a nightmare.

With all those years being apart, the sad thing was that – she doesn’t even remember what he looked like. He was like this other hole inside of her that nothing can fill in for him. Even with the physical absence of her mother, Leena knew that she could seek guidance when she needed it, trying to make up for all those years. Azal was another hole she never really thought of, a sister she never heard from, a sister she didn’t dare to reach out because of the dangers.

And there was Arrun, a man she loved – it wasn’t fair, it should be her but she is.

The galaxy demands a sacrifice.

She could have started a family with him, if Baras didn’t dare touch him – perhaps if Occlus did something, he would still be alive and with her. Time can be short and dreams can be shattered into nightmares along with the darkness of a person’s heart. Pain can be transformed into many ways, to her, pain became vengeance.

She then wondered if her father ever felt regret for letting her go with Overseer Tremel, if he felt pain and guilt for leaving her mother and her brothers behind. He would barely talk about the event, but he would tell her how brave her mother was facing the enemy without a flinch of fear. He talked about how fierce Zylas can be when it came to them.

She wondered if her father ever thought about her, tried to reach out to her regardless of the dangers. She wondered if Azal was doing well under his care, and when he’s out there to fight battles in the name of the Empire, who was taking care of her?

The thought of family would flash through her mind. The dark is generous, despite all of the suffering she’s been through and the pain she has received, it was still generous. The dark is patient and the dark is her source of warmth. Her assurance to life.

With every light that comes in her life, she had to remember, that even stars burn out and the brightest light can cast a very large shadow.

“Vette, for the last time, I do not have the patience for your nonsense chatter!” Leena snapped back to reality when she heard Quinn’s loud voice from the bridge, causing her to turn around so that her eyes could see the entryway.

“Well sorry Captain protocol! Couldn’t hurt for you to relax a bit!” Vette basically barked back. Leena unconsciously let out a small giggle, she was rather amused at the exchange.

“Oh my, there they go again. Should I tell them to lower their voices Master?” 2V asked, with a smile still visible on her lips the apprentice turned her attention back to the datapad.

“Let them be 2V.” Leena answered. “Just let them be.” Taking a bite out of the sweets the droid made for her, the apprentice didn’t feel as lonely as she was back on Dromand Kaas. Vette did give her the company and she was the only one Leena had along with 2V, Arrun was another asset, an asset in her life that would never come back no matter how hard she prays to the stars.

Nothing’s more hateful than failing to protect the one you love.

Father and daughter shared the same guilt and regret. One didn’t allow that define his future and his choices, while the other gave into the pressure of anger and hatred – eventually leading to vengeance. Anything for family.

Four.

Moffs usually stand by at headquarters and coordinate his men from there – but not Zabro.

A military man who missed the sense of danger in the battlefield, boosting the moral of his soldiers was one thing but fighting along-side them were actions he was always most proud of. When he breached the Balmorran Arms Factory with a handful of men, shooting down Rebel troops were proven to be easy, even for a man in his age.

“My Lord, can you read me? I have already lowered the barricades to the Balmorran Arms Factory.”

“I hear you perfectly well, Imperial. Scanning the interior now.” At first, the Darth thought that Zabro was joking when he said he would personally see through the mission with his soldiers. As impressed as she was, she came into the realization on why her Master and another member of the dark council gave this one Imperial such high praise.

But even with such praise, the Darth couldn’t help but be wary of the situation. Besides dispatching soldiers, she managed to dispatch Sith who could assist with the assault. She gave direct orders that the Moff should be listened to and at the same time, the Moff himself was very careful with his words whenever he came in contact with the Sith.

“Hold on… someone cut through this interference!” When she did, the image of the former Grand Marshal appeared in front of the Moff. And Zabro wasn’t pleased at all. “Pardon my interruption. I’m Grand Marshal Cheketta, formerly of the Republic Army.”

“You’re about to be overrun with Imperial troops, but this doesn’t have to be a bloodbath. We can openly discuss your terms for surrender, Cheketta.” The Moff offered. He stood tall with his hands neatly folded behind him, his men covering his back with their rifles out in the open and Sith with their lightsabers out for the cutting.

“You won’t like what I have to say, soldier.” The Republic scum spoke with arrogance. “I’m not a complete fool – once I realized you planned to lower our defenses, I sent a few friends.” Zabro turned around to find who these friends of Cheketta were. His eyes widen in shock, a couple of Republic troopers known as Tempest Squad came into report along with a single Jedi Knight.

He didn’t care about the number of troopers that was sent – but rather, what caught his attention and concern was the Jedi Knight.

A Jedi Knight who had the exact same eyes as his late wife and his two daughters. The familiarity of the shade of grey was there, through more than two decades Zabro did age – someone different from his younger years. But he knows a Sern when he sees one. 

“Fresh ‘volunteers,’ who’ve taken a leave of absence to join the Balmorran resistance. Taste of what’s coming to you soldier.”

The troops Zabro had placed their firearms at aim, ready to shoot at their Moff’s command, the Siths that were with them seemed eager to cut down the Jedi like animals finding their prey. “You expect me to believe these people are acting without Republic orders? They’re violating the peace treaty by supporting the resistance.”

“Tyrral, are you here on Republic orders?” Cheketta asked.

“No, sir.”

“There you go.” Zabro clicked his tongue once the transmission ended. Taking out his blaster, he gave out a single for open fire.

The Moff stood his ground as he managed to kill a couple of troopers here and there, he would steal occasional glances to see if the Sith were doing well and from the looks of it – they’re not. This was a fully trained Jedi Knight, and as he judged the flexibility and tactical mind of this Jedi, he was slowly receiving answers of his heritage.

Then again, the name gave it all away.

When most of the Republic squad was down, so were the Sith that accompanied them. The Moff underestimated the young Jedi all too well, and raised his hand to cease fire.

The Jedi met eye contact with the Moff, he could sense something familiar from him at the same time stood his ground. “I’m not sure who would be more disappointed.” Claimed the Moff as he lowered his blaster. “Me or your sisters.”

The Jedi’s grey eyes widen as he heard the name, it was all coming back to him. He knew those eyes, lowering his lightsaber, he couldn’t believe it with his own eyes.

“You know who I am, and I know who you are.” Said the Jedi as he pointed his lightsaber towards the Moff. The remaining Imperials raised their rifles even higher, waiting for the command to shoot. “Would you really risk it?”

“I should be asking you that.” The Moff spoke calmly. “But I want you to know failure, utter defeat, and that it is I, who delivers it crashing down upon you. Now, let us proceed.”

When Zabro raised his blaster and began to open fire, his Imperial troopers joined him. Though a Jedi with his skills as he wielded two lightsabers managed to block them, Zabro took out one more blaster and fired at the knee – causing the Master Jedi to fall down.

“Halt!” Commanded the Moff.

The Jedi on the ground and unable to move with the pain. He looked up to meet Zabro’s eyes and seemed like he was cursing him from just one look. “You’re no longer a boy, son.”

“Can you hear me?” Darth Lachris’s voice was heard and the Moff turned to greet. “This channel is still open… did Cheketta send a Jedi?”

“Along with a Special Forces team, my Lord. He claimed they weren’t with the Republic.”

“I’m sure he did.” Spoke the Dark Lord. “My people are performing a full scan of the factory now that the defenses are down. I’ll patch you in to the report, Imperial.”

With that, an Imperial Officer patched through. “Sir, we’re detecting unusual signals from the inside of the factory.” As the conversation was being conducted, the troopers managed to cuff down the Jedi and confiscating his lightsabers. “What appears to be a… hyperspace beacon. It should be possible… it must’ve taken them decades.”

“If it wasn’t possible then this wouldn’t have happened.” The Moff was slowly losing patience.

“Don’t underestimate their engineers of their resources. What can it do?” Asked the Darth.

“In theory, starships could follow the beacon, and jump in-system almost directly overhead. It seems that the Republic is flying reinforcements to the Balmorran Arms Factory and bypassing our defenses.” Zabro sighed as he turned to the Jedi and the back to the terminal. “And all this time the Republic ad their engineers were boxed in, they were laying the groundwork for an invasion. Give me a status report.”

The Imperial officer obliged and proceeded his work. “Picking up… there are dozens of ships out there. Silhouette is Republic Special Forces. Triumph-class.”

Zabro knew well that this is how the Republic performed in the war – multiple stroke teams, strategic objectives, one Jedi per military squad and they managed to take entire planets. Lachris could already feel the stress as did the Moff. “They know we see them. They’re rushing to land now!”

“Since they are proceeding to the factory, my Lord we can stop them from the ground. We can take down their landing platforms and guidance systems. Please have attack squadrons blow those ships out of the sky.” The Moff proceeded with his plans.

“Agreed.” Nodded the Darth. “Fail me now, and we perish with Balmorra.” Transmission ended and the Moff directed his remaining men to their tasks and stations while reinforcements are to come. Naturally, Zabro’s second-in-command was rather hesitant to leave his commanding officer but the old man insisted and left him alone with the Jedi.

The Moff sighed heavily, as if his child did something utterly disappointing for a parent to even have knowledge of. He turned to the Jedi who hasn’t said a word during the whole exchange with the Sith and his officers from headquarters.

“I knew this day would come eventually, but even at my age I couldn’t help but be disappointed in you.” Zabro had his hands resting behind his back. Not knowing what to even feel – happiness and relief that his oldest son is well, alive and in front of him. Or sadness, sorrow and disappointment that he became a Jedi and has appeared to be an enemy to the Empire. “I had great dreams for you Tyrral. You weren’t as young as your siblings when the attack happened. How could you side with the people who tore your family apart?”

“Great dreams…” The Jedi murmured. “…the Sith think inwards, only about themselves.”

“And the Jedi don’t?” The Moff raised his brow as the Jedi did not answer. “You are the oldest son of Lord Zylas Sern and you know very well that your place is here. With your sisters, not with those Jedi.”

“In the fortunes of war—”

“The battle was over when the Jedi assaulted your home.” Zabro recalled the painful memory of that night after the Battle of Alderaan. “We weren’t even under siege, your mother placed up the flags for surrender and what did Organa do? Sold your mother off to the Jedi and killed her, do you call that peacemakers?”

“I am a Jedi Knight,” Tyrral spoke with determination. “I am more than mother’s hold on an alliance! I will take my life in my own hands, _father_.”

“You’re my son.” The Moff spoke sternly. He needed his children to be the people that they were always meant to be. Leena is Sith and his youngest girl was placed in the ranks of the academy. His sons betrayed him by becoming a Jedi. “Shall I explain to you in one easy lesson on how the galaxy works?”

“Use small words, father, I’m not as bright as you.”

“A good man does everything in his power to ensure the safety of his family, regardless of his own selfish desires. Is that simple enough for you, son?”

“It’s a very good lesson, father.” The Jedi managed to place a sarcastic tone, hardly the appropriate time since they were inside while there’s a war going on outside between their factions. It’s been years, more than two decades since they last saw each other even. And they met in the worst possible scenario. “Then again it’s easy for you to preach to family when all of your children aren’t even in your reach.”

“Easy for me is it?” The Moff wasn’t amused.

“When have you ever done something that wasn’t in the interest of mother but for the benefit of your actual children?”

“Since the day I found you both after you were taken away from me.” There was a long pause between the two. As if even the Force held in silence didn’t want to interfere on what Zabro had to say with his held down Jedi son.

“When you and Varan were taken, I pulled in every string of connection I had within the military and even favors from Imperial Intelligence to find the both of you. I wanted to storm into the Jedi Temple on Coruscant with a battalion and take you both home. Instead, I allowed you to live the lives you wanted… and still considered you both my sons.” No one wins in wars, there are only survivors.

He doesn’t know what the Force does, nor does he even believe that it affects people’s lives.

Where was the Force when the Jedi took away his wife?

Where was the Force when the Jedi turned his sons against him?

“Cheketta should be captured by now and your Jedi friends are probably slaughtered.” The Moff proceeded to act as a soldier rather than a father even more. He walked towards his son, releasing him from his shackles. Tyrral looked up, wondering why he would free him at the same time – they were still blood regardless. “Remember what I told you… when your Republic and your precious Order fail you as a human being.”

A rare enough thing, a man who lives up to his reputation.


	30. THE SANDS OF TATOOINE

“The sound of Tatooine awaits you, apprentice.” Baras spoke through the holoterminal with Quinn standing by his Lord and Vette at the sides as usual, wondering what will come of this task. “I have gained much since our interrogation of the Republic agent here on Dromand Kaas. I am certain Nomen Karr brought his gifted Padawan on Tatooine to train with a legendary Master named Yonlach. Years ago, I urged the Dark Council to hunt down and destroy this Jedi. They refused, and Yonlach went into hiding on Tatooine.”

The apprentice was in thought. “As much as I would like to clean up the mistake the council made, what should I do with him once I track him down?”

“It won’t be the last time. The Dark Council often lacks foresight. Yonlach is the one who brought the Padawan’s powers into expression. Now, they share a special bond. Find him and destroy him.”

“What do you hope to achieve by this, Matser?”

“Nomen Karr shelters his prize, so we will draw her out by destroying everything she loves.”

“Where do you suggest I begin?”

“My servant, Sharack Breeve will guide you – she’s eccentric, an acquired taste – but give her the benefit of the doubt.”

“As you decree, my Lord.” The apprentice bowed. Keeping herself in line.

“That is all.” Once the transmission ended, Leena gave out a small sigh as she turned to proceed into her quarters. When the two heard her doors closing, Quinn proceeded to the bridge while Vette sat down on the couch. She couldn’t help but feel worry towards her friend, like something was going to be wrong on this mission.

Leena appeared to be an even more obedient apprentice like she said before. Fight in a way that even Baras wouldn’t notice. Her once grey eyes were slowly turning yellow, she was giving into the corruption and at the same time, there’s still good in her – a kind of conflict. She didn’t pretend to understand how Sith do their work, all she knew was that Leena wanted revenge for herself and for her late husband.

The apprentice sat down on her bed, closing her eyes as she could feel the Force through the souls on Tatooine. There was this disturbance, she felt a dragon roaring through the space from the planet. During their travel from Nar Shaddaa, Vette would tell her that children on Tatooine would tell stories of the dragons that live inside the planet’s twin suns. Those that power everything from starships to podracers, but what Leena felt was a different kind of dragon.

A ghost that would come back to haunt her from this forgotten past. The very same dragon that still sleeps inside of her.

Leena’s eyes opened, turning her yellow glance to the holocrons resting on the table. One of Sith, the other of Jedi.

She didn’t dare touch the Jedi holocron after one attempt. Because calmness and serenity will not grant her the justice she craved for. Her mother advised her to overcome fear and face it – but as the apprentice and as her daughter, Leena didn’t know how. Things are changing – and she knows she can’t stop the change, much like what Zabro told her. She wasn’t strong enough to stand on her own two feet and walk through the path she wanted – instead, she allowed Baras to pull her strings.

Leaving 2V again on the ship, Quinn didn’t like the blazing heat of Tatooine – it was one thing that he and Vette could agree on. Leena wore her black armor and her helmet, making the Twi’lek wonder if her friend wanted to become a portable oven. “The harsh sands of Tatooine welcome you, I am Sharack Breev. Our Lord and master Darth Baras bid me to impart my knowledge of this planet and help you track down the Jedi Master Yonlach.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” Greeted the apprentice.

“I will be your compass.” Said Sharack. “You will find Master Tonlach by tracing the path the Padawan and her Master took. I can tell you where they started. I followed them to the forbidden lair of the ancient sand demon, a terrible beast. The Padawan left her weapon and entered alone. Impossibly, she returned unscathed.”

“Maybe the demon was not in the lair,” the apprentice assumed. “Then again, she brought the Force. And it is a powerful weapon.”

“I have witnessed the power of the Force, but this goes beyond wonder. The sand demon is the fiercest creature on this planet. You don’t just walk into its lair and return without a scratch. I investigated further. The beast was there, also undamaged—and what’s most perplexing, its skin was glistening.”

“Somehow, she avoided fighting the demon. How interesting.” With those words, she caught the full attention of her captain. The apprentice was slowly becoming invested and curious about this troublesome Padawan, Baras is afraid of this one Padawan who can crumble his whole operational spy-network. Perhaps this Jaesa Willsaam could be of use to her.

“That appears to be the only conclusion.” Sharack nodded in agreement. “What happened in that cave is a mystery, as it where the Padawan and her master went afterwards. There is one man on Tatooine who might be able to explain. Izzeebowe Jeef. He’s as old as the sand. Part mad man, part soothsayer.”

“Better not be a waste of time.” The apprentice sighed. “Tell me more about this… man.”

“They say the planet talks to him. He predicts the sandstorms and directs search parties for lost children. It will not be easy to speak with Jeef. The small farming settlement where he lives is overrun by Exchange thugs. The Exchange hates the Empire for running them out of Mos Ila. They will allow me to pass, but they’ll attack on you on sight.”

“Thank you for looking out for me, but they won’t see me coming until it’s too late.”

“Then I will meet you at Izzeebowe Jeef’s hut.” The Sith agreed as she and her two companions proceeded on looking for an inn. Naturally, only an idiot would say no to a Sith if they knew what’s good for them.

When she asked for three rooms, Vette slowly began to notice on how often the apprentice wanted to be alone, especially during the evenings. That evening was no exception. The Twi’lek would proceed on her loud chatter during supper with Leena carefully listening to her tales in silence and with a smile upon her lips. Quinn also remained silent and didn’t pay any attention at all.

The sands of Tatooine weren’t exactly kind, Leena didn’t know what was worse – the coldness of the rainy atmosphere of Dromand Kaas or the blazing heat of Tatooine.

_Come walk with me, Leena. _The apprentice shut her eyes, laying down on the bed with her heart pounding rapidly as she would remember those small moments with her late husband. Its what death is: forgetting or being forgotten. If it weren’t for him, she would probably have thrown herself out of the highest point of her own balcony.

_You have touched the Force. _She remembered their conversation on that first stroll. _Tell me of its absence._

Arrun described it as standing on top of a summit of a great mountain, with the winds tearing about you and finding yourself buried alive. Feeling trapped, helpless and even alone. It is knowing what to say but never finding the words. A kind of chorus in a song that’s replaced with silence, hearing teachings and knowledge without any meaning at all. He’s a knowledgeable Sith who hasn’t fully communed with the dark side of the Force, but has also communed with the light.

With everything that happened between them – he still left her in such a cruel matter. There is no death, there is only the Force and it has a plan.

There will always be a price to peace as much as there is a price to vengeance.

As the apprentice drifted to sleep, there was always this heavy burden of guilt and sadness causing her to twist and turn. It went on for months since Lord Zaine died. Voices – the noise in her head would take advantage of her uneasy feeling, her overwhelming emotion.

She stood in the middle of the darkness, she would turn around and find nothing but the void. She took a couple of steps forward. For the apprentice, it felt like hours as she continued to find nothing.

_Peace is a lie. _She heard a familiar voice. The voice of her mother. _There is only passion._

Zylas stood there with her hands gently folded in front of her. She looked younger in comparison to the image that was always projected through the holocron. Her black hair was neatly fixed and her robes were red of the Alderannian noble attire along with the sash. Her grey eyes reflected sadness at the same time, regret.

_Through passion, I gain strength. _Tremel stood there sternly. Holding the practice sabers he gave her during her first few years of training. From that look in his eyes, she knew that he was telling her to push forward. Something he always reminded her when she was young, she was meant to be someone – the Sith that everyone expected her to be.

_Through strength, I gain power._ The voice changed, finding Arrun standing in front of her with those same corrupted eyes.Her late husband wore the armor he would use when sent off-world, proceeding with missions and tasks for his mother and Master. He was her friend, her partner and lover – and there he stood in the void as she tried to reach out to him. In hopes that she could feel his warmth one last time. Unlike her mother, his eyes spoke of disappointment and sorrow.

_Through power, victory. _She turned around again to find Darth Occlus standing there with her double-bladed lightsaber at hand. _Through victory, my chains are broken. _A member of the Dark Council who rarely spoke to her at the same time, claimed close relations with her mother Zylas. Occlus gripped onto the lightsaber tightly as she slowly removed her helmet – revealing an equally old woman with black hair and white strands, wrinkles on her face and eyes that shouted anger and vengeance. The true power of the Sith stood by her. She wielded it. She claimed it.

Leena turned her eyes to find herself, with the corrupted eyes of a Sith as the reflection held her lightsaber right through her. _The Force shall set me free. _The reflection stated. The apprentice could feel the range inside of her, the center core of hatred, anger and vengeance.

She opened her eyes to find herself under a familiar ceiling. Her heart continued to beat rapidly and loudly. She could also hear the loud banging on her door. “Leena? Hey! This isn’t funny! Open up!”

Vette’s voice rang through the door, following with a couple of loud bangs. The apprentice sighed deeply, having to stand up from her bed wearing her robes, she opened the door.

“Wow you look like a mess.”

Leena blinked a few times. Even Quinn was shocked to find his Lord looking such a wreck, as he stood behind Vette. “A girl doesn’t always have to look like a princess while sleeping, Vette.”

“Okay that’s new.” The Twi’lek cracked a smile. “We got breakfast for you. Quinn managed to find that tea you liked so much. You sure you want to do this? I mean… you can always rest for another day—”

“We’re still going. Captain, Vette has my measurements – please get me some set of clothes in the local market. I can’t stand this blazing heat.” Leena said sternly as she turned her back on the Twi’lek and proceeded beck inside of her room. With the doors closing in front of her, Vette couldn’t help but worry even more. The apprentice seemed to be losing more life as the months pass by, killing parts of herself until her heart becomes blind and deaf.

Quinn would observe the Twi’lek as she felt down by the Sith’s rather cold response. He serves her and so, he did as he was told.

Under the heat, the Captain proceeded to the market buying some light clothing for his Master. Vette gave on exact measurements when the Sith commissioned armor back on Dromand Kaas. With the amount of credits Leena had on her disposal, it wouldn’t be so shocking that she would get the finest thing on the shelf.

After her breakfast, Quinn announced himself as he arrived into her chambers. He bowed before he could even look at her. Her eyes were even more lifeless than earlier, as if life was literally slipping away from her body. The Captain placed the newly set of clothing beside her, but she didn’t say a single word – she didn’t even acknowledge him when he entered.

Quinn wanted to buy something lighter colored, so that the clothes would not infest on the heatwaves of the planet. As much as Vette would want him to buy what he thought was best, the Twi’lek gave in and told him to buy something black, to match the Sith’s helmet. He didn’t quite get the logic but he did it anyway.

He had his distance, waiting for his Lord’s command.

But she said nothing and sighed once more. He knew that she had something troubling her mind, but it wasn’t his place to ask question.

“Are you going to say something clever, Captain?” The question rather caught him off guard. “Come on. Say something clever.”

“Ah.” Was all Quinn managed to say before he finally had the courage to speak up. “My Lord, I have been working on something in my spare time. You may be interested.”

“Go ahead.” She did tell him to say something interesting.

“Years ago, I was zeroing in on a notorious SIS agent called Voloren when Moff Broysc recalled me to the Battle of Druckenwell. I had the spy cornered. I briefed Broysc so that he could send someone else to take Voloren out. He ignored the opportunity.”

“This sounds like a personal vendetta, Captain.”

“I’ll admit.” Said the captain. “Knowing how close I was to ending his career made languishing on Balmorra even more frustrating. But I take this on only for the good of the Empire. This spy has caused immeasurable losses. I know Voloren’s signature, and by tracking his accomplishments, I’ve picked up his scent.”

“Well now, that is interesting, Captain.” The Sith managed to muster a smile. Her eyes seemed to have glittered with curiosity as well as amusement. “It is imperative that you track him down once our task on Tatooine is complete.”

“Very good my Lord. I’ll keep you abreast of my progress. And if I may speak out of… work—”

“You have my permission.” The Lord nodded as her glance landed on the clothing Quinn picked out for her.

The Captain cleared his throat. He couldn’t help but have the need to watch over her, much like Vette. “You are my general, I shall back you up. But my Lord, I would like to advise you to look after your personal health. It has come to my attention that you haven’t slept well in months.”

The apprentice cracked a smile as she turned her attention back to him. “Is it that obvious?”

The Captain nodded. “You will become Lord Leena Sern of the Sith Empire, for your sake and the crew – you must be our strength to victory.”

“As the both of you are mine.”

Quinn smiled in return. He had no regrets on serving her. “Very good, my Lord.”

That afternoon, the three of them managed to arrive on the Hut in the middle of the desert. Leena proceeded to hate the sand as much as she hated mud. Her clothing was as light as Vette’s, Quinn was rather stubborn on keeping his Imperial Uniform in check – after all, this was still Empire business.

Killing the thugs in the area was rather child’s play, even for the apprentice herself.

When they went inside, Jeef immediately spoke. “The world is weeping. And the tears evaporating in the heat of our sins.”

“I think you mean from the heat of our suns, Izzeebowe.” Sharack corrected the old man.

“No child. There is dark presence newly arrived on Tatooine.”

“Ah Sith, you made it. The hostiles outside were no match for you, I see.”

Leena crossed her arms, even with the heat – she persisted with the helmet. “They tried to stop me, and they failed.”

“Failure can be contagious.” The old man spoke as he stood in front of her. “And Hard to dispel once contracted. You are the seeker Sharack spoke of. You wish to understand the Jedi’s purpose in the lair of the sand demon?”

“You see it correctly.”

“My eyes may be aged and fading, but my mind sees.” Vette and Quinn managed to exchange glances at each other. Not truly understanding what’s going on in the old man’s mind.

“Please, Izzeebowe, make haste. Tell my friends what you know. I will remain here after to hear your wisdom.” Sharack seemed to want this done and over with as the Sith does.

Jeef sighed. “Fine. Gather close. Few are aware that Tatooine was once a place of positive Force energy. Jedi made pilgrimages here to renew and purify. The sands speak of a ritual called the Demon’s Blood. This is likely what the Jedi that Sharack witnessed was engaged in.”

“Explain this ritual.” It peaked the Sith’s curiosity.

“The Demon’s blood: A Jedi seeking enlightenment would cover himself in fresh sand demon blood and enter the village of the savage ones. Cowering before the demon slayer, the savage ones would reveal the path to self-discovery and to that which the slayer seeks.”

“But according to Sharack, the Padawan did not slay the beast.”

“Then there must be another way to bathe in the beast’s blood, but you will have to discover that yourself. If you care to. To know where this Jedi girl went, you will have to perform the ritual yourself, and then see if the savage one speaks.”

“Then I appreciate your help and insights.” The Sith bowed in thanks.

“Step lightly on my desert. It has been through so much in its life.”

“Here are the coordinates you will need.” Sharack took out her datapad and proceeded her transfer. Quinn nodded as he received it immediately. “After you face the sand demon, I will meet you at the Sand People compound. This journey might take you a couple of days. If the legend is true, and the Sand People have something to offer you, I wish to see it with my own eyes.”

“Does this mean we’re going camping?” Vette asked the question.

“Quinn, give me an estimation.”

“Three days and two nights on our fastest pace, my Lord.”

“Have you figured out what you hate more, Leena?” Vette grinned as she crossed her arms.

The Sith sighed. “I’m starting to hate sand.”

** ** EDITED: AUGUST 31, 2019 ** **


	31. BLOOD OF MY BLOOD

And ancient sand demon is in the far corner of the cavern and it seems that it hasn’t noticed the Sith and her companions, yet.

“My Lord, permission to speak. I have thoughts about your present undertaking.” Quinn turned to his Master rather sternly.

Vette on the other hand was worried. “I really don’t have a good feeling about this.”

“I think its adorable how you two look out for my well-being.”

“Uh, we’re about to face a monster that can swallow us whole.” Vette spoke out as her eyes were on the beast.

“I need you focused here Vette.” Spoke the apprentice.

Vette sighed. “Sorry, I just have an irrational aversion to attacking monsters that can swallow me whole.” As much as the Twi’lek didn’t even want to be near that thing, or even imagine the fact that they could all die here – this thing wasn’t something they were used to killing.

“You were saying Quinn?”

“Respectfully, you are my commander, and it is my duty to offer any assistance I can. I’m not sure what the Padawan could have done to avoid physical confrontation with the sand demon. No doubt some Jedi mind manipulation. But if a girl can nascent in the Force can quell the beast, surely we can. And then we can slaughter the monster with ease.”

“I hate to admit it but, Quinn is right.” Another thing the two agreed on. “If the Jedi performed the Demon Blood ritual without a fight, there must be a way we can too. As a favor to me, could we please get through this without mixing it up with the sand demon?”

“I was already planning on doing that. If the Jedi succeeded without killing, I must try.”

“You are my general, I will back you up.” Quinn approves.

“Oh good, that’s a relief.” Vette approves. “Looks like it’s showtime. I’m ready to back you up if it goes badly.”

“The demon has caught our scent.” The Captain pointed out, as all three of them turned their attention to the sand demon.

Leena took on the lead as the two followed behind her. Vette was ready to draw her blasters in case things go bad but Quinn on the other hand, was calmer than expected as he stood there. The sand demon is clearly incensed at their intrusion. The Sith sense that it will attack in an instant.

But instead of drawing her lightsaber, she did as she told them. “Desert monster – I stand my ground! I will not run!” She proceeded to sense confusion in the beast and it stands to hesitate in her presence. “Look into my eyes, beast.” She could now sense submission, and the demon cowers.

“We are one at peace.” Leena could now sense trust. The sand demon lowers its defenses and falls asleep. Vette blinked a few times, trying to register what just happened. “The beast sleeps. Now, let us see what transpires.”

The sand demon glows and sheds its skin. Blood oozes from the beast all over their shoes. The overwhelming stench fills the air of the cave.

“Gross!” Vette let out complaining. “The thing went to sleep and shed its skin. It’s oozing blood and nastiness all over the place!”

“I find it remarkable.” Quinn noted the whole experience. “The beast appears to have gone into hibernation and shed its skin. The amount of blood it’s letting is astounding. The beast’s stench is think on us. It makes my eyes water.”

“That’s one thing we can agree on—Gag! We’re gonna skin for days! What if it never wears off?”

“If the smell doesn’t wear off, you’ll offend the nose as well as the ears. It will past you two.”

“I’m sorry, I hate to complain but this is beyond unacceptable. I take a lot of pride in my hygiene.” Vette claims.

“I, on the other hand, am not concerned. I believe we have succeeded in the Demon Blood ritual. Are we to move on the Sand People compound, my Lord?”

“Sounds like a plan. Estimation on how long it will take us to arrive there, Quinn?”

“We can arrive at the compound tomorrow morning, my Lord. With this… smell, it won’t easily wear off.”

When the evening came, Vette was rather lucky that the Captain thought of bringing some supplies along with food before they proceeded to the desert.

When the Twi’lek continued to speak about her nonsense chatter, while Quinn was preparing their meal by the fire – the apprentice couldn’t help but look up at the night sky, watching the stars and the twin moons of Tatooine. The warmness of the planet’s atmosphere became a cold breeze in the night—she suddenly remembered Tremel, the Overseer who looked after her and trained her.

_It doesn’t matter what I think, child. Ready or not, you must face him now. Baras is a serious man but a master of deception. Everything he does and says is usually calculated. He will attempt to trip you up, test your nature, get to the heart of who you are. Always take him seriously. And I mean ****always****._

She took him seriously but the very mistake she made was that she was too unprepared for him. Baras was a man who brought destruction, and pain, and death into her life before she even knew it. She still had those shackles around her neck, still tied to her Master, she felt rather disgusted that she was doing all of this in his name.

She continued to gaze upon the stars with her helmet just right beside her. With no many frightening nightmares and unfamiliar voices in her mind, the one she experienced back at the inn was rather new. It was telling her something, she could feel the pain right through the Force.

As a child, Baras would have her go through the arena and proceed to slaughter the chosen acolytes and other apprentices, sometimes, newly developed battle droids would be tested on her before she could rip them to shreds. For years even before Arrun or Vette came into her life, she was rather determined to hunt her Master down like a dog and she would tear him apart slowly.

The horrors she’s been through, she couldn’t keep track of them anymore.

“Sitting here all alone wouldn’t make you feel better, ya’know?” Vette said rather cheerfully as she sat down beside the Sith who kept her eyes on the stars. “Quinn is still preparing the food. So, what’s on your mind this time?”

“Been thinking about… all those years I’ve been through with Baras. Through the punishments and training, and then suddenly, here I am.” Leena couldn’t help but sigh before she could even turn her attention to the Twi’lek with a smile on her lips. 

“I know I haven’t been so well these past months… I know that Arrun won’t come back no matter how hard I pray to the stars or ask the Force. He was something special, yes. But then I’ve been thinking about my mother… my father, my sister, Tremel – all of the people that have been into my life and are now gone, or still with me. I’ve been thinking how much I’m like a slave to Baras of all Sith in the galaxy… I know what I have to do but at the same time, I don’t.”

Vette smiled, and gently patter the Sith’s shoulder. It’s been a while since the last time she opened up to the Twi’lek, it made her happy inside. “You know I was a slave when I was a little girl. Before you set me free. Sort of full circle, I guess. My mother and sister and I were grabbed when I was little. I don’t remember much of it. We worked the mines of Ryloth, then they separated us. I got sold to a Rodian, then a Hutt, then some sort of weird three-eyed thing.”

“All of this while you were a child?” Leena was given some slaves when they lived on Dromand Kaas but, she never imagined life could be like that for someone like Vette.

“Yeah, I was seven or eight by the time I landed with three eyes. Anyway, I guess you know you’ve… moved around too much when living with a Sith starts to feel like home.”

“This is home.” Leena agreed. “And this is our strange little community.”

“Even with Quinn?”

She nodded. “Even with Quinn.”

When the three of them proceeded to eat, Leena sat there in silence as her eyes were more focused on the flames in front of her. Then her attention would turn to a smiling Vette as she told her takes, an annoyed Quinn who wanted silence for the evening. For now, they were her family. The more people she loved, the weaker she can be – she would do things for them that even she knew she shouldn’t do. The monsters out there are real.

The Force works in mysterious ways, and it has a plan.

When the flames died down and her two companions rested for the night, Quinn slowly opened his eyes as he heard noises not too far from them. He immediately sat up when he noticed that his Lord was no where on her sheets. When he turned his attention to the sound, he found his Lord holding both lightsabers at hand.

She wore no armor, her helmet was by the sand – he couldn’t help but had his eyes locked only on her. The Sith apprentice who stood under the twin moons of the planet. What caught his attention was the ignited lightsaber that was floating in midair. She seemed focused and determined to have complete control, she performed stances that even he wouldn’t see often on the battlefield. Lightsabers that would go on and off, every time she would swing – pretending that she had someone to spar with.

He noticed that his Lord had such beauty under the mask, when she first revealed her face to him back at the ship. But at that moment, the Captain came to appreciate the rather simple glance of her face. Vette once blabbed about their Lord having this strange shade of grey in her eyes. A rare trait, from his own research out of curiosity – it was only found on a specific bloodline, normally on Alderaan.

The only eyes he knew of Leena were those corrupted, some sort of yellowish color, going to the borderline of dark shade of orange. Corrupted by the dark side of the Force. Awed by her presence, there was things string of power that he saw in her. He didn’t need the Force to even know that.

As she slowly accomplished her tasks in the name of her Master, Darth Baras, the more she becomes feared across the galaxy and proceeded to make enemies. Both of them knew that the moment she shows weakness to them, they will attack.

Quinn respects her. He couldn’t understand why his Lord would free a slave like Vette, but for the Captain, he understood why Vette stayed when she could have gone anywhere across the galaxy.

Even though he pledged himself to her in fear of his own life, he wondered – was she truly loyal to the Empire?

Months of silence and yet even the Dark Council could not question Darth Occlus with her most recent contributions to the Empire. She didn’t have much time to grieve, then again, she refused to grieve even though some of the Sith Lords were trying to take advantage of her and failed, sent to the grave on the very same day. No one could question her power or her position as she fortified it after the massacre of her young apprentices and even her son.

When the Dark Lord heard her door opened, unannounced, she felt something rather familiar earlier as if an old friend arrived on Dromand Kaas. She looked up to indeed find a very familiar face as she dismissed the Dashade, leaving the room to themselves. A man around his late 30’s who had the energy of the dark side around him and yet, he was one of the very few Sith who had a sense of honor and wasn’t so stupid to put honor in place of the survival of those around him.

“My Lord, it has been a while.” He bowed in respects. Occlus stood up, removing her helm in silence having her corrupted eyes on him. Observing to see if her eyes haven’t aged that much.

“Lord Ares Terra… It’s been more than two decades.” The tone wasn’t so cheerful or even sarcastic, but rather the stern sensation that surrounds her aura as well. “What brought you back to your self-exile?”

“Dromand Kaas has made darker by my presence, I hope.” Ares smiled rather humbly for a mere Sith. Occlus acknowledges if he stayed around the Empire, he would have been a Darth by now. But instead, he hasn’t reported and went in silence for years – some assumed he died after the Battle of Alderaan. Occlus knew better.

“Oh, don’t be so humble around me, son.” She addressed. “What do you want?”

“Can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

“If your Lord and Master was still alive, even she would know that you would want something from me. You have learned and even mastered her charm as well as her boldness, I just hoped I saw that in her own spawn. So I will ask again, Lord Terra – what do you want?”

Occlus wasn’t such in the mood to play their usual games. To see who was smarter and who was faster in using the resources they have. Both of them were aware of the dangers and the fast pacing change around the galaxy, the games are changing and the players are showing their trap cards.

The Dark Lord accepted the temporary loss, but it was one of many rounds.

“I simply wish to know how the girls are doing.” Simple thing, for the Dark Lord, it wasn’t outrageous considering the relationship they had in the past. “I heard that the youngest was… bold enough to abandon her name a couple of years ago. Although that’s quite the name to abandon. The other… not so much, though whispers managed to sing that she was handpicked by Darth Baras himself – and you did not do anything, which I found questioning especially for you.”

“Baras has his shackles well and tight on that girl,” Occlus gave out her answer. A mere observation that didn’t take much. “She still wants to be free from it, I sensed it to the core but even she knew that she can’t take him down. Not yet anyway.”

“And you plan to watch by the sides?”

“She’s a grown woman. If I keep on going to her aid when she needs it, she will never learn as much as I want to kill Baras myself.” The Darth sighed. “And it even when it caused me my apprentices and my son, I have no regrets. I warned the bloody fool, it was him or her and he made his choice.”

“Lord Zaine has always been… an odd Sith. Our task is to merely look after the girls without any contact and it seems to my attention, that you have taken an interest in Leena Sern.”

“Why? Because I spoke to her once in the Citadel all those years ago? Always late on the news, Terra. Why shouldn’t I take an interest – she’s an interesting girl?”

“Is she?” The Lord raised his brow in doubt.

“No. Not really.” The Darth admitted. “She had an interesting childhood. I’m not entitled to look after nor discipline her. She’s not my apprentice, she’s not my child—”

“She’s your daughter-in-law, by your _only_ son.” Ares reminded her. “I wouldn’t believe you if you say she’s still a babe in the jungles of Dromand Kaas but you know very well on how much I admired her parents.”

“Of course, Lord Sern had a lot of admirers and no one stepped forward when Organa’s Jedi friend came for her head. Zabro on the other hand managed to rise up the ranks from a lowly second grade Captain to now a victorious Moff, now he’s with his soldiers secretly mourning for the two things he had left in his life – his precious girls.”

“I know very well that… Azal Sern has this rather… unique character, she can very much handle herself. But as for the one who is to be Sith, you’re not the only one who took an interest in her.”

“I’m not stupid and it’s not so surprising, she’s a skillful girl with a strong connection to the Force along with a famous name. And no need to point out what Baras might do with her, I already got a good idea what – breaking the Treaty of Coruscant will be a child’s play for any Dark Lord with the right resources and the source of power.” Baras is truly one of the most dangerous Dark Lords in the Sith Empire. “And if the Sern brothers reject their claims, this one is the key to the Sern support on Alderaan. I’m sure you knew of this before I did?”

The Lord nodded. “The oldest is too… embracing of the Jedi Code, passionless to even have an impact on the young apprentice, the second boy, however…”

“No need to tell me, I already know what you want.”

Ares chuckled. “Let the children destroy each other.”

“Aren’t you a dutiful apprentice.”

“I’m only doing what my Lord commands of me, decades ago, Darth Occlus.” The former apprentice proceeded. “Serns follow strength above all, not much of the Alderaan way but, she will have the loyalty of her family as well as her people when she has proven herself strong and not because she’s Lord Zylas’s daughter.”

“Now I see why Zylas insisted on taking you as an apprentice all those years ago.” The Darth seemed amused by this sentimental loyalty. “You never once failed her…”

“Never did, never will.” Though a lot can happen between now and never.

“You’re very much enjoying this and making me do all the work, are you?” The Darth smirked as she sat back down on her chair.

The Sith Lord just kept on smiling as his hands were clapped together, knowing his role in this game, he was never made to be a major player. He knew that killing was the sweetest thing there is, and he knew that Leena Sern could be something more if given the proper motivation. With skin turned to porcelain, to ivory, to steel.

“Blood of my blood.”

** ** EDITED: SEPTEMBER 1, 2019 ** **


	32. THE CURSE WITHIN

When the group arrived to their location the following day, the three of them noticed as the sand people didn’t engage them at all but rather – ran out of the cave. The Sith didn’t need to draw her lightsaber nor did the blasters of her companions. Vette found it weird and Quinn found it fascinating

And Sharack was there as she promised. “I trailed and observed your descent here. I could not believe my eyes. The sand people all ran from you. What transpired inside the sand demon cave that makes this so?”

“I honestly have no idea why the Sand People ran.” Her companions looked at her, and they all exactly knew why.

“Now that I see you close-up, I can guess. You have the demon’s blood all over you. Its essence follows you.” She said in awed while Vette was still rather disgusted by the stench they caught. It was bothering their noses on a whole new different level and Leena had a helmet to cover hers. “Now, Izsebowe said that this is where your path will be illuminated. But there doesn’t seem to be anything here… wait! On your guard, off-worlder.” She said as one of the Sand people approached them with cautious. “One of the Sand People approaches.”

But when the Sith ignited her lightsaber, the Sand Person Shaman cowers and grunts in her presence. He bowed before her and held out a weathered parchment. When Leena turned off her lightsaber, she responded in kind and bowed in return. The Sand Person held the parchment to Sharack and quickly left the scene.

Her liaison responded. “I’ve never seen one of the Sand People approach an outsider in peace. This parchment the Sand Person brought is remarkable. It is a crude but very clear map of the desert. It marks a door carved into the wall of the Desert Wound Ravine. But I’ve mapped this ravine, and there is no such door.”

“If this is where the Padawan went, I must follow.” Spoke the Sith. She needed to know what that child did that had her Master so frightened by her mere existence.

“I shudder to think what waits you there.” Sharack warned. “The ravine marks the farthest I or anyone I know has dared to venture. Here are the coordinates. I will follow stealthed, using the dune’s shadows.”

“Think first of your own safety,” The Sith said with caution. “And do not follow if it becomes too harrowing.”

This made Vette wonder if Leena would even bring her and Quinn along, but considering Sharack eager to follow – maybe her friend will. Quinn on the other hand thrives on harrowing. “Your concern is appreciated. Darth Baras enlisted my services to be scout and lookout, and I intend to do my job. Head deeper into the desert and you will find the Desert Wound Ravine. Safe journey.”

Going their separate ways for this task, Leena didn’t say another word as she proceeded out of the cave. Even when her companions followed her throughout the desert, it was starting again, the noises in her head. The rhythm, the beating – the heartbeat of a Sith as the voice described.

_Who are you? _The voice spoke inside of her mind. This unknown yet familiar voice. The Sith took lives, and sometimes she thought that she lived too long – that perhaps that it was best if she died with her mother back on Alderaan.

Times change, and so must she. The noise in her head sometimes felt like the darkness. Through all those years under Baras, she knew what it meant to struggle for the sake of surviving – and she knew that she couldn’t save everyone. Perhaps Arrun looked into her eyes and saw the boiling hatred in those rare, grey eyes of her. She was already tired.

Because in the end, people would just get tired. Tired of this never-ending struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to her, tired of watching everything turn to dust or be buried six feet under the ground. Perhaps, deep down inside of her, she convinced herself that she was the one who killed Arrun in the process and maybe, she would be the reason others would die on her behalf.

Everyone knows that everything dies, and no one knew it like Leena Sern.

She didn’t need to own the universe, she just needs to see it. She just needs to listen to it.

_Listen. _The voice chanted again. The noise in her head, the drumbeat. Seemed like the rhythm of war – the drums, the never-ending drums. The moment is coming. _I can help you._

The heartbeat of a Sith Lord.

When she arrived at the location, her two companions stood behind her with a respectable distance as the Sith apprentice proceeded to walk towards the small body of water. As she was hearing things, Leena couldn’t help but shake her head when she began to see two different clouds – one of dark and the other of light.

When she turned around, Vette and Quinn were no longer there.

****“Take a good long look, lightweight. See the woman you’re supposed to be.” ****She heard another familiar voice, it was her voice.

****“No.”**** Another voice spoke, but as confusion grew on her, she knew it was also her voice that spoke. ****“You have lost you way, dark one. But I have come to correct your course.”**** When the Sith turned back towards the lake, she found herself – two very different reflections of herself.

Leena slowly removed her helmet, as she witnessed the reflection if she fully communed with the Dark Side of the Force and the other, the Light side. They seemed to be two very different people.

The dark reflection continued. ****“I am the embodiment of your true potential. I am what you could be if you had the guts to follow the dark path more faithfully.”****

****“She is wrong.”**** The light reflection spoke in a rather calmer and kinder tone. ****“I am the embodiment of your greatest potential. I am what you could be if you overcame your fear and walked in the light.”****

“Impossible.” Leena shook her head in denial. “You two are trying to trick me.”

****“Vanity becomes you.”**** The dark one spoke.

The light one had her own. ****“Only someone ridiculed with fear lies to herself. The light eliminates the need of such fear.”****

** **“Cease your merciful tendencies and embrace the full meaning of the dark side of the Force – or you will be destroyed.”** **

“This is some sort of trick. You two are nothing like me.” The Sith continued to be confused by all of this nonsense. Arrun told her that communing with the dark side will only destroy her, but she also knew that she needed the dark side to destroy Baras.

****“Let me prove that we are you.” ****Spoke the light one. ****“We hunt Noman Karr’s Padawan, who can see he true nature of anyone. Our Master, Darth Baras, fears that this girl will expose his network of spies and bring him about his demise. And you believe that we need her to be free of him.”****

“I accept that you two are both sides of me. So what?” The apprentice questioned. “I don’t get how exactly I will be destroyed.”

****“There are number of disasters you are flirting with.”**** The dark one warned. ****“You are Sith. You walk among Sith. The stench of light in will be like rot in their nostrils. Darth Baras already caught that stench on you and soon, he will strike you down without mercy.”****

****“And here I am to save you from that.”**** The light one interjected. ****“If you persist down this path of vengeance and hate, your life will be consumed by paranoia and fear. Betrayal will wait around every corner. You will never know whom to trust.”****

“Both of you are speaking of a fantasy world. Baras caught me, yes, but we all know he needs me more than ever before.” She was his weapon. He wasn’t ready to dispose of her yet.

****“Do you really think he would tip his hand to you?”**** The dark one spoke of mockery. ****“See, this is where the light will truly fail you.”****

****“To someone who only knows darkness, it would seem so.”**** The light one argued. ****“You see, the dark side seeks to subjugate the Force. It treats the Force as an adversary to be used and manipulated. When you embrace the light, you meld with the Force. Become part of it. Then true clarity and peace can be achieved.”****

** **“The light blinds you to the ill-will grow from your fellows. Baras and the other Sith will have the advantage of deception. And the power of the strongest forces in the galaxy—passion, rage, love! The light shuns and denies these things.”** **

** **“If the light truly shuns those emotions, how was your husband capable of loving you despite his light path?”** **

The dark one laughed. ****“And look where it got him. He was murdered for it. Think this through. This Padawan, Baras wants you to kill can destroy him. He has seen it. What if you can seduce her, claim this Padawan for yourself? Corrupt her to the dark, control her and add her power to yours? A master of the dark side could turn this Padawan – and then you can destroy Baras and claim what you have always wanted… our _freedom_****.****”****

** **“Freedom is such a powerful word. If you can’t listen to anything else, listen to this: Look at our master. If this dark is so potent, why is Darth Baras deathly afraid of a young girl? Noman Karr’s Padawan is merely a nascent champion of the light, and already she strikes fear into the heart of a dark side master. To strike him down in the name of the dark side will only destroy you.”** **

“I won’t fall for your manipulations.” The apprentice wanted to wake up and deny what she was experiencing. But the Force had this planned for her.

** **“Fool! One day, the darkness you reject will overwhelm you!”** **

** **“If you refuse the light or the dark, you must stroke us down. Do you have it in you to kill a part of yourself?”** **

That was a question she truly wondered. To deny one side will be killing herself in the process. She was supposed to protect those precious in her life, and she failed. The further she walked down into the path, the more she continued to struggle to be the person she thinks she should be.

Was she truly, willing to kill a part of herself?

The time doesn’t pass. The passage of time is an illusion, and life is the magician. The more she felt alone, the silence around her grew strong – she’s not just a Sith apprentice, the daughter of Zylas Sern.

A Sern, alone in the galaxy, was such a terrible thing. It wasn’t easy, outliving the people died and as they died – a part of her would die with them. It was better to have a broken heart than no heart at all. A life this long was like a battlefield and it felt empty.

It was her, just her – because everything else just fell. 

“Death would be a gift.” She responded in a broken tone, along with a small, sadden smile upon her lips. And in the end, she would just get tired watching everything turn to dust. All that pain in misery, it just breaks her heart – and people around her would just grant her pity.

She can remember it all. She carries her prisons with her. 

“I need answers, and they’re not here.” The apprentice continued. “I need you to help me, help me see. Baras is playing an intricate game has made a pawn out of us. The loved ones I have betrayed, I have already made twice as many enemies and soon they will try and kill me and we all know… they won’t succeed. We’re only alive because the Force wants us alive. I cannot abandon vengeance as much as I cannot abandon mercy to those who deserve it.”

****“And what if you are wrong?”**** The light one asked as the dark continued to listen.

“If I am wrong then, what more can I lose?”

_Leena? _She could hear Vette’s voice as if she was far away. _Leena! _The apprentice noticed that her surroundings began to turn into the black void. With only her and the two different reflections – paths that she had to decide on.

_Leena come back! _Vette continued to call out to her.

_My Lord, can you hear us? _Quinn’s voice followed on, but she had her focus on the reflections. There would come a day, that every person’s life – a day would come that she must choose. _Leena please!_

****“Leena Sern,”**** The dark one spoke after the long silence. ****“You will be fighting your battles forever.”****

The last thing she could remember was that the two reflections, walked towards her way. She could slowly feel Vette trying to wake her up while she was laid down on the ground. Quinn was trying to make scans to see if her pulses were doing well, if she was hurting or if she even needed immediate medical attention. The apprentice slowly opened her eyes as she could see the blazing light of the Tatooine twin suns.

“Leena! You’re awake!” Vette cheered with tears in her eyes.

“There’s… nothing wrong.” Quinn was confused. When his Lord suddenly fainted, they were lucky that he caught her immediately and proceeded to remove her helmet to see if the heat was too much for her. But there was no indication of any kind of complication on his scans.

_****You have proven your way is strong and viable.**** _She could hear her own voice.

“Wait… what was that?” Vette asked as she took out her blasters to see if anyone else was around. Being on the defensive, she knew it was Leena’s voice but the Twi’lek also knew that it couldn’t be her. Quinn continued his calibrations but he was on guard, like Vette – questions were in his mind. _****With this victory, our essence has been purified. In the clarity of this communion… a vision of our destiny on Tatooine appears.****_

Leena slowly sat up, with the assistance of Quinn – but something rather caught him off guard. Her eyes were no longer the shade of yellow, but of grey. _****Can you see it too? An encampment hidden in the farthest reaches of the desert, past a rock formation called the Forbidden Pass.****_

“Is this where I will find the Jedi Master Yonlach?” Asked the apprentice as her Captain assisted her, as she stood up. Vette’s eyes widen when she saw Leena’s eyes turned back to grey. _****There is no doubt this is where the Padawan went… this is where the great Master helped her powers become expressed. The image fades. Find the Forbidden Pass and confront Master Yonlach beyond it. Our journey on this planet ends there. Farewell.****_

Closing her eyes in understanding, the apprentice could feel a stronger sense of power within her. The dragon was no longer sleeping but rather, waiting for its time to strike.

“Leena…” Vette couldn’t help as the apprentice turned her attention to the Twi’lek. “…your eyes… they’re back.”

“What do you—”

“I cannot believe what I just witnessed!” Even Quinn couldn’t predict when Sharack arrived. “Did… did you just tell yourself to venture beyond the Forbidden Pass?”

“That is my understanding.” The Sith nodded.

“I am chilled to the bone. The desert beyond the Forbidden Pass is an area that no one can survive. No one!” Sharack continued to war as the apprentice could clearly see the fear in her eyes. “Even the Sand People dare not go. You mustn’t go!”

“Your concern for me is unnecessary.” Claimed the Sith as she raised her hand, grabbing her helmet from the ground with the use of the Force.

“This is not some silly superstition! Those who go beyond the Forbidden Pass are never seen again! I will not… I cannot follow you there.”

“You’ve done enough Sharack.” Said the Sith as she casually wore her helmet. “Thank you.”

“Thank is… kind of you to say. I told Lord Baras I would see your mission through, but I never imagined it would come to this. With a heavy heart, I give you the location of the Forbidden Pass.” She said as she granted it to the Sith’s Captain. “I am… shamed that my cowardice paralyzes me. I fear I will never see you again.”

“I’ll be fine. I don’t plan on dying in this desert.”

“If you plan to cross the Forbidden Pass, that is exactly what you are doing.” She continued to warn the Sith, before she walked away. The price of freedom is high, and she was willing to pay it.

“Leena?” Vette gently called her name, placing her hand onto the Sith’s shoulder the noise in her head was still there. 

_Show mercy. _“You need rest.”

The Sith could sense the worry in the Twi’lek, her attention went onto her Captain who was feeling the same way towards her. The past few days on Tatooine weren’t so easy for them but, she didn’t need to push herself further into the void. But after this encounter, she felt stronger, enlightened even – she could sense clarity despite the core of the inner conflict within her.

“We have to keep moving forward.” Leena spoke as she gently removed Vette’s hand from her shoulder, and proceeded to exit the cave.

The location wasn’t too far, they could finish this by the evening. When they proceeded to travel through the sands under the twin suns of the planet, the group was rather quiet, not a soul to speak unlike the previous days where Vette would try to make it seem lively and less boring.

She could feel it. The Force within this planet, it speaks to her loud and clear: _Listen._

She could never have a normal life, because of who she is and without power – she’s nothing but a threat. For a Sith there is no such thing as safety, and everyone who is close to her lives in constant danger. 

_Don’t let fear keep you from greatness. _She remembered her father’s last words before they were separated all those years ago. _This is your destiny._

When they arrived at the location, the Sith didn’t hesitate to even enter. Two Jedis were in front of her presence. The younger one spoke: “Master Yonlach, the Sith you’ve been tracking is upon us. Retreat to safety. I will take the intruder on!” Igniting his green lightsaber, Quinn and Vette had an understanding as they took out their blasters in defense of their Sith Lord.

But the Sith herself did not ignite her lightsaber. “No, Yu-li, control your feelings. Stand at my side. I will face this trespasser.” Spoke the Master Jedi as he stood beside his student. 

“Come no further, Sith. I have been aware of your pilgrimage here. You are a fascinating and contradictory example of your order. I know why you’ve come. Master Nomen Karr’s Padawan threatens you somehow. You seek to flush her into the open and silence her.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Vette just looked at Leena, they knew very well that this wasn’t the time for jokes or even lying.

“Don’t insult me, child.” Spoke the Master. “You are an open book to me. You are here for her, I know it. She came to me for guidance, and the bond we struck was the most profound of my life. We are psychically linked, she and I, and I have already warned her about you. She will not fall for your manipulations.”

“I only seek to talk to her.” The Sith spoke her truth.

“I will not fall for your manipulations either.” Yonlach denied her claim. “You showed restraint and reason on your journey here. Your choices reflect conscientiousness I’ve never witnessed in a Sith. The disparity in our capabilities is equal to the disparity in your age. You cannot win. Turn away now.”

“I’ve come too far to stop now.”

“What does it matter how far you’ve come, if your life ends here? In me you face a full Jedi Master. And Yu-li has greater command of lightsaber combat than any Jedi Knight I’ve trained.” The Master spoke with pride, at the same time, the Sith could sense a small lingering feeling of guilt inside of him. A kind of guilt he has carried with him for years.

“Uh,” Vette cleared her throat. “Color me nervous. Have we ever faced a full-fledged card carrying Jedi Master before?”

“My Lord, the threat is not lost on me. Are you certain we can take on a full Jedi Master and Jedi Knight?” The two showed their concerns towards their Sith Lord under the helmet.

“The Jedi don’t know how lethal you are Vette, and they have no idea how potent you are Quinn.” Her companions approve.

“I sense that’s a bluff. But no matter.” Master Yonlach wasn’t taking any chances. “Your compatriot’s query is moot, as you will be facing us on your own.” As the Jedi raised his hand, both of her companions suddenly dropped on the ground unconscious.

“Well done, Master Yonlach. Now please, retreat and let me face the Sith.” Spoke the knight.

“Your concern is appreciated, Yu-li. But I did not seize the advantage here to immediately relinquish it.”

“For a Jedi, you don’t fight fair.” Leena didn’t appreciate what the Master did to her companions at all.

“When the stakes are this high, I am bound to do whatever it takes to preserve the order. I sense that the Twi’lek is fond of you – despite herself. Bordering on this bond. If you attack us, she will cry over your body. The Imperial, however, I sense his feelings for you, Sith. His devotion goes beyond professional duty. Such misplaced affections are a sign of self-loathing, I think. I hope that comforts you. Now, for the last time, will you stand down?”

As much as a part of her believes that what he said were all true, she knew that she would have to draw her lightsabers to ensure that her companions will make it out alive. “Let me think about it.”

“Enough of this!” And it was enough to push the Jedi Knight’s buttons. “It’s useless to reason with a Sith!”

When the Jedi made the first strike, the Sith didn’t have much of a choice and ignited her lightsaber. Having it clash against his, master Yonlach joined the fight. “Yu-li, don’t! Blazes, my hand is forced!”

And they say that Jedi only strike when the enemy strikes first. Leena didn’t have much of a choice but to draw and ignite another lightsaber from her belt. Yonlach’s eyes widen as he witnessed the speed and flexibility of this Sith – how she was able to hold two fully trained Jedi with her lightsabers left and right, she did not attack – the Sith continued on to defend herself and made sure that her companions were unarmed.

The formation, the strength – it all seemed familiar towards the Jedi Master. To be able to turn the tables around, Master Yonlach was able to witness the last of the seven classical forms of lightsaber combat – Juyo and from a Sith, no less. 

Commonly known as the ferocity form, the Sith did not hesitate on going from the defensive to the offensive as she continued to battle the Jedi. To be able to master such a chaotically offensive fighting style, for the first time in her life, Leena was forced to use the formation that Tremel had her bleeding before she could enter the grounds of the Sith Academy.

To have the speed and unpredictability became her greatest advantage over the combat, at the same time incorporating some sort of strength and aggression – but form seven is also notorious for bringing its users dangerously close to the dark side. He only knew one student of his who has completely mastered this art of combat. 

A former Padawan of his who was never knighted as a Jedi but was named a Sith Lord instead.

For this specific form requires the use of one’s emotions and passions to overpower rather than subdue one’s opponent. The form that directly goes against the first line of the Jedi Code: There is no emotion, there is peace. This was a form that was banned by the Jedi Order, even though there was a selected few who dared to master form seven itself extreme caution and knowledge of one’s limitation as required.

And Yonlach’s former Padawan was denied of that request. This Sith in his presence, made him remember the Padawan he gave up so long ago. To think that form seven was well mastered in combination with the dual lightsaber combat – there was no mistake for the Jedi Master, this Sith was very much similar to ****_her_**** in terms of fighting.

In the end, the advance knowledge and mastery of the lightsaber combat was too much even for Yonlach and the Jedi Knight. For no one in the Jedi Order was too bold to even attempt on mastering form seven, a kind of form that can destroy even the defensive positions of form three. The Jedi Knight began to plea for mercy. “Stop! Hold your weapon, Sith, I beg you!”

“Yu-li, stay your tongue!” Yonlach spoke.

“No! She’s just a Padawan, you are a great Master! I must bargain for your life!” As the apprentice watched, here she witnessed a bond between a master and a student. Something that Occlus described so many years ago. “Sith, I tell you everything I know, if you spare Master Yonlach.”

“Your devotion to your Master is… remarkable.” She was impressed.

“I’m sorry, Master Yonlach, but I must do this. Her name is Jaesa Willssam, and Nomen Karr has taken her to—”

But Master Yonlach raised his hand. “Yu-li, you have no recollection of the Padawan this Sith seeks.”

“I… have no recollection of the Padawan this Sith seeks.”

“Now sleep.” And the Knight did. “I do not relish wiping Yu-li’s mind like that. But his feelings for me has got the better of him.”

“Most impressive.” She even praised. She understood his position, she would have done the same if she was going to protect her own.

“It’s a terrible thing, a last resort. I had to act for the greater good. Jaesa is special, her power unprecedented. If untouched by the likes of you, she has the potential to lead the Jedi to greatness.” She could feel it again. The feeling of guilt and regret within the Jedi Master.

“You are filled with presumptions, Yonlach, I mean her no harm.”

“I know your kind, Sith. You twist the truth and manipulate weakness. I must err on the side of caution. You know Jaesa’s name, but that is all you’ll get here. So, you may as well kill me. I must find tranquility, so Jaesa will sense only peace when you strike me down.”

“I refuse to deal the killing blow.” Leena didn’t wish any harm not further the violence that has already been done. “Just tell her I want to talk.”

“You only wish to send a message? I am at loss to understand you, Sith. Because of the link we share, Jaesa knows what transpired here. Your message has been received. She will do with it what she will.”

“That’s all I ask.” Out of respect and perhaps even a bit of trust, the Sith removed her helmet to reveal her face to the Jedi Master. Yonlach’s eyes widen one more time, he couldn’t believe what he had saw.

“You… you’re alive? No…” The apprentice grew confused to his words. “…I would have sensed it if it was really her. Tell me Sith, what is your name?”

“Leena Sern.”

Master Yonlach nodded in delight, and even a small smile on his lips. “You are Zylas’s daughter.”

“You know my mother?” The curiousness caught her. How can a Jedi Master know her mother?

He nodded. “She was my Padawan. A Padawan… I failed. Your mother was a good person with a good heart, and it is hard for a good person to be Sith.”

“First you say how a Sith is like and now you’re telling me that my mother, who was a Sith Lord… is a good person?” The apprentice didn’t get him. There was this boiling anger inside of her, it seems to be a never-ending confusion for her.

“Your mother… has always thought about family. Her loyalty belongs to that family she was forced to abandon when young. She did unspeakable things to protect that family and when she fell, she had nothing to hide. What confirmed… my failure was that she did those things… that… I wasn’t even capable of imagining.” It seemed like a curse for a Jedi Master, to know that a student has fallen to the dark side and has become their sworn enemy – it was a failure. “A word of advice… from your mother’s former Master.”

“You have my attention.”

“There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want from your life, and why.”

The Sith looked up to the Master. “I want my destiny.”

“What that means is up to you, young Sern.”

“Goodbye, then.” The apprentice bowed in respect. He did give her a good fight.

“Goodbye, Sern. You’ve left me with… much to ponder.” As the Master proceeded to heal Yu-li of his wounds, the apprentice wore her helmet again as she proceeded to aid her companions. Vette and Quinn slowly woke up from the experience and from the looks of it – Leena was already finished and probably got what she came for.

“Well, the rumors are true—being paralyzed is a blast.” Vette spoke in sarcasm. “You put on quite a show, I knew you were good, but…”

“Would you have cried if I died, Vette?” Leena asked, with her mind wandering back to what Yonlach said before.

“Sure. For many reasons. Mostly ‘cause I’d be stick on this overheated eyesore of a planet.”

“My Lord, I’m sorry I was of no use to you. I did not anticipate the Jedi’s incapacitating tactics.” Quinn apologized as he bowed in the presence of his Lord.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Quinn.”

“I do not like to be caught unaware.” Quinn openly admitted with shame. “I’m just thankful my support proved to be unnecessary.”

Vette on the other hand couldn’t help but laugh that he was actually feeling that but, Leena was more than merciful towards them – they were family after all. “So, Sharack said she’d be at the ship. She thought we were done for. Can’t wait to see the look on her face.”

“We should inform her of our success.” Quinn added with his usual professional tone.

“She will be surprised to see us, but not until I’m good and ready.” The journey did tire her out, not to mention how many days it will take them to go back to the spaceport.

“I’ll practice my smug look on my way there.” Vette teased.

After days of traveling back, Leena had a couple of things in her mind.

“I never expected to see you again.” To Sharack’s surprise, all three of them were in one piece. “Does this mean you ventured beyond the Forbidden Pass and found Master Yonlach?”

“I have yet to meet a challenge I can’t conquer. The mission is complete.”

“This is a great lesson. The only barriers that exists are the ones we create in our minds. I will never again assume that I know all there is to know. And I will explore the entirety of the Tatooine desert without reservation.”

“You have learned much from this.” As did the Sith.

“I hope Lord Baras knows how fortunate he is to have such a fine champion shepherding his cause. I shall never forget you.”

“I’ll remember you fondly as well.”

“Safe travels, my Lord.” Sharack bowed in respect. “If you’re ever on Tatooine again, come and see me.”

With her liaison leaving, Vette stretched her arms along with a yawn. “Ugh. I hope we never come back to this sandy inferno. It’s bad for my complexion. I’ll go on ahead and take a refresher before we head out. I’m exhausted!”

When Vette proceeded to the ship, Leena couldn’t help but chuckle while Quinn was slowly shaking his head in annoyance. “It would be a pleasure to but this overheated sandbox behind us.”

“You look good with a tan, Captain.”

“I hope it hides my blushes, my Lord.” The Captain admitted without any reservations nor hesitations. “I will ready the ship for our departure.”

When Vette was done, Leena proceeded to have herself cleaned and have a new set of clothes and have 2V clean up her armor while he was at it. The Sith was laying down on her bed, thinking over the events that happened in the past few days – it wasn’t as long as her stay on Nar Shaddaa but Tatooine strained her even more.

Once the ship was already out of the Tatooine sky, the apprentice proceeded to the holoterminal to speak with her Master. “You have done admirably, apprentice. Your time on Tatooine was well-spent. Noman Karr’s Padawan Jaesa Willsaam, no longer enjoys anonymity, I am very pleased.”

“I’m touched by your enthusiasm.” Lies.

“Your handling of Master Yonlach has sent our enemies a clear message. Nomen Karr and Jaesa Willsaam now know they cannot hide. It gnaws at the Master and will bring his prized Padawan to her knees.”

“You are a master strategist, my Lord.” Vette wanted to laugh at Leena’s words.

“It is deeply satisfying to see a plan take shape. Only Alderaan remains. Your homeworld. Go there immediately. I will contact you when you arrive.”

Leena nodded in acknowledgement, as her Master proceeded to cut the communication leaving her alone. 

Vette stood by the sides when she watched the apprentice make her terms with the Master. Quinn came out of the bridge as he finally set course for Alderaan, awaiting orders, Leena took a deep breath before she addressed her crew. 

“It’s time to accept my fate, finally after all these years… I’m going home.”

** ** EDITED: SEPTEMBER 3, 2019 ** **


	33. HEIRESS TO HOUSE SERN

During their travel through space, Leena took a deep breath and proceeded to the holoterminal during lights out. Vette was sleeping soundly in her chambers; she could only assume that Quinn was also the same in his. When the Sith sat down by the couch, all she could do was think this over.

She barely remembered Alderaan. It was a romanticized picture in her mind. The truth was, she doesn't know what home is anymore.

She was hesitant. Troubled even, she couldn't even sense that someone was already walking towards her. Being offered a mug, she looked up to find Quinn. "I thought you already went to bed."

"I have assumed the same towards you, my Lord." He said as he still held out the mug towards her. Leena was rather hesitant and tired; Quinn could see that from her eyes – although he wasn't used to seeing her original shade of grey. He was pleased when his Lord accepted his offer.

With a small sip, his Lord smiled and proceeded to drink the sweet corellian chocolate drink he managed to brew for her. Having access to 2V's data was proven to be useful after all. "My Lord, my efforts to locate the SIS Agent Voloren have finally paid off. There is a small window of opportunity to confront him."

_Ah... work. _She mentally sighed. She couldn't help but take another sip and made Quinn proceed his report. 

"I can handle the matter personally; permission to intercept and bring him down?"

"Well if that's the case... then there's no time to waste. He must finally be stopped." No matter how much Leena wanted to relax, Quinn's demeanor makes her feel tense still.

"I appreciate your decisiveness, my Lord. The Empire will finally be served. I'll return shortly."

"I want you back in less than twenty-four hours, Captain."

"I'll be back in less than ten hours, my Lord." Quinn gave out that small smirk before he proceeded out. She stayed there for a couple of more hours with only 2V entertaining her with what she needed. She would try and go back to sleep in her chambers, but for every ten minutes of silence – the Sith would proceed back by the holoterminal in deep thought.

She was still feeling hesitant as the hours pass by. She wound find herself seated by the Captain's chair on the bridge, playing with her mother's lightsaber as she watched them floating in midair. Wondering if this was something she should do. Wondering if Baras would do something lethal if she did this, but at the same time, she was even more worried about what this person would think.

She didn't know much about her family on Alderaan, all she knew was that there's a civil war going on among the planet's ruling families. House Sern isn't considered a major family, but it has been one of the oldest for hundreds of years since humans migrated to the planet.

Her mother told her that the legacy was important, that it was all that ever mattered and she didn't care less about a family who was never there for her. But they were still bound by blood, she felt rather obligated to at least know who they are. How she can help despite the circumstances of the planet.

She wondered how life was back on Alderaan when she was a child. She was too young to remember what happened, all she knew was that the planet was a warzone between the Empire and the Republic when she was there. Her father did his best on putting her and Azal within the safe grasps of the Empire, back on Dromand Kaas where she was born.

She didn't know if she was ready, her heart would beat rapidly every time she would try and press the holofruency through the holoterminal. She couldn't bring herself to even finish it for the contact.

Hours kept on passing by, until Leena found herself standing in front of the holoterminal still. Unable to call. "My Lord, I'm back from my mission—"

"Gah!" The Sith sound surprised as she turned around, about to grab her lightsaber. "For the love of the galaxy—Quinn, I told you I don't appreciate surprises!"

"Forgive me, my Lord. But I am pleased to report, Agent Voloren's decade of espionage has been brought to an end. It is a great day for the Empire." As much as Quinn was pleased with what he has done in less than ten hours, Leena was still trying to calm her shocked heart down.

"Well... you are to be commended." She calmed herself with a sigh. "It isn't every day you choose to book on an old score."

"It is long overdue. Thank you for allowing me to pursue this, my Lord." As much as the Captain was appreciating the opportunity, he found himself liking this... Sith Lord in front of him, after what happened on Tatooine. She seemed less paranoid, though the paranoia was still there. She was calmer and kinder, her tone doesn't speak of sternness much or even anger, frustration.

"You can drop the stoic soldier routine when we're in private." Leena reminded the Captain, in hopes that he would be relaxed a bit more like Vette so she wouldn't feel so tense around him. "Perhaps show me a little attention?"

"I'm... not sure what you mean."

Leena raised her brow when Vette came into the area with a teasing smile on her lips. "Awe come on Quinn, don't tell me she's not your type?"

"Since when were you awake?" the Sith asked in wonder.

"Since the moment you began to stare at the holotermnial for like an hour now." The Twi'lek shrug. Then she turned back to Quinn with that smug smile of her still, she had a feeling that she was going to enjoy this. "Well Quinn?"

The Captain turned to the Sith with a serious expression. "My Lord, you are a not a type at all. I dare say you are a wholly unique woman. But my work demands complete concentration, and I – well – I'm not used to juggling business with pleasure."

"And here I thought Captain Serious knows how to multitask. If you're not interested, just say so." The Twi'lek stuck her tongue out.

"Alright, alright enough bickering." The Sith just had to stop this, especially when she hasn't gotten a single blink of sleep. "Now, let's get back to our duties—"

"Duties?" Vette crossed her arms as she took a good look at the Sith Lord. "You're not even fit to do any work. Did you even sleep at all?"

"Well no but—"

"Is something bothering you, my Lord?" The Captain asked.

Making the Sith apprentice realize that she was cornered by her own crew about her health. She was restless, Quinn even took notice on how she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and as a force-sensitive, she should have known if someone was approaching her. But no, he caught her off-guard, twice in a row.

"Leena." Vette looked into her eyes with worry. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

The Sith sigh, knowing that she couldn't hide it very well especially when this was personal for her. "I haven't... well since we're on course for Alderaan, I was hoping to see if I could contact my father before we arrive. See what's there to offer me but I... I don't, I couldn't bring myself to even hit the button to start the transmission."

"Wait... your old man?" First time the Twi'lek heard of it. Leena barely spoke about her father in front of her, in Quinn's case however—all he would hear from his Lord was praise about how her father was a good Imperial soldier, a dutiful one in fact.

"I was three when we fled Alderaan, I barely even remember the planet. It was like a romanticized picture in my mind and the truth is, I don't even know what home is anymore."

"Leena, hey, look at me." Vette placed both of her hands onto the Sith's shoulders, gesturing to Quinn to proceed on the connection through the holoterminal. "You are an amazing woman. Quinn and I don't exactly get along but – we can agree on this: We are both proud to be fighting by your side. And if we're proud, your father will be too."

"Transmission is being accepted; we're being patched through." Quinn confirmed as he stood by his Lord's side as his hands were neatly folded behind him.

"He loves you, Leena." Vette assured as she let go, but she didn't go anywhere – she just stood by the Sith. "Hold your head up high."

"I don't think I can." Leena sighed and proceeded to her quarters with a rather heavy heart.


	34. A TRUE BORN SERN

“Apprentice, I see you’ve touched down on Alderaan. Jaesa Willsaam and your home planet, where Nomen Karr found her. Excellent. You will discover everything you can about this Padawan, and destroy everyone she loves there.” Baras seems to be excited of destroying things on this planet. He did openly express his hate for her mother years ago, that would never change.

“What are we trying to achieve?”

“It is the same mandate as Tatooine. Assault Jaesa from afar, stir her emotions and flush her to the surface.” The Darth continued to give out his instructions. “Unfortunately, with the civil war for the Alderaanian throne raging, your contact, Duke Kendoh of House Thul, has become unreliable. Kendoh was supposed to find Jaesa Willsaam’s family for you, but it seems he’s distracted. You must undistract him.”

“I will handle it.”

“Kendoh is a political creature – the consequences of failing me are abstract for him. Once they are made concrete, he’ll cooperate. You’ll find him in the House Thul executive chambers. Make haste.” When Baras ending communication, Leena gestured Quinn to proceed as what was discussed before they arrived on Alderaan space.

Luckily, all she had to deal with was a single person despite her dislike for the idea of politics. In terms of her own family however, she only had little knowledge. Such as the fact that the Republic and the Jedi killed her when the Battle of Alderaan happened decades back.

She took a deep breath before opening the holocron after a long time. Upon seeing Zylas, Leena proceeded to sit down on her bed and ask the question: “Should I know anything… about how things work on Alderaan?”

_“Now why on earth would you go to Alderaan?”_

Leena proceeded. “There’s a civil war going on and I have a task to do on that planet. What do I need to know?”

Zylas didn’t have any intention on hiding this from her. The truth would have come out eventually when the child finally meets her grandmother. _“House Sern is not a large house but it is a proud one. They say that we have the strength of around ten Republic troopers. They won’t support you as my heir.”_

“I’m not going there for inheritance.” Leena corrected. “I don’t like surprises, mother. What’s your history on Alderaan?”

_“I was born as your grandfather’s youngest child and the only child gifted with the Force.” _Zylas began to tell her tale. _“My Force abilities began to manifest at the age of ten, with Alderaan being a Republic allied world – he thought that it was best for the Jedi to take me away and be trained, sacrificing every potential that I could grasp for our family for a life of detachment.”_

“You were a Jedi?” Leena raised her brow in doubt.

_“I was never Knighted.” _Zylas shook her head sideways. _“I was a mere Padawan… when I found the Dark Side too… appealing.”_

“What do you mean?”

_“I was only fifteen when I realized that… I have been searching for a life, far greater than an ordinary Jedi. A life that I could find some significance to my purpose to the galaxy – a kind of calling that the Order wouldn’t understand. I realized that… only through the Sith I can achieve a power far greater than my own Master and the Masters before him.”_

“So it is true.” She remembered Master Yonlach’s words back on Tatooine. “You were Master Yonlach’s Padawan.”

_“So, the old man managed to outlive me.” _She couldn’t help but smirk in amusement. _“Did you kill him?”_

“No.” The apprentice answered honestly. “I allowed him to live.”

Zylas frowned. _“You allowed a man such as him to live? That is not how the way of the Sith, you should have killed him when you had a chance.” _And there it was – the faint shade of yellow of her eyes. It was as if Zylas was keeping something, some sort of façade that she was trying to sell to the apprentice. _“Master Yonlach was considered to be the greatest teacher of his time and a valuable asset to the Jedi Code. Imagine the damage the Order would receive if they lost such a Jedi? Always remember that the Force is conflict. The Empire is conflict. The Empire is war made manifest – that is why it is perfect. We fight because that is what we are made to do. The Jedi only understand the Force only partially, they fail to comprehend the fundamental nature of the Force: That it is conflict.”_

“Master Yonlach does not deserve death—”

_“And you do not deserve my lightsaber.” _Leena stood there rather shocked. The words of her own mother gave her some sort of pain within the depths of her own heart. She could clearly see those corrupted yellow eyes, with a slight shade of orange – it was clear where her alignment was with the Force. The imbalance seemed so great and at the same time, she hoped, she believed of the illusion that her mother was good and kind turned out to be a lie.

Made sense, a Padawan turned Sith would never remain kind. _“You wish to be a true blood Sern? This is what being a Sern is – ripping out your enemies one by one before they could even try and strangle you in your sleep. We were once proud warriors of our House and your grandfather and your uncles were all weak. They didn’t deserve to breath. Victory or death.”_

As Quinn proceeded to land the ship in the spaceport, he continued his duties before he could call out his Lord. She probably already got the idea that they already arrived. Vette on the other hand was by her chambers, cleaning her blasters as she recalled the conversation Leena had with her old man.

For a woman like Leena, she could be considered a woman with an uncanny background. The Sith have always been a brutal order as they are chained with the dark side of the Force. Be one with the darkness and become the monsters that most do not even dare to be. They all have a choice – and regardless, they chose to follow her regardless.

Everyone is a monster to someone.

The villain is a hero, and the hero is the villain. Two sides of the same coin, what’s painful was that the coins were of the same blood. The Force plays the strings of destiny in such a cruel and painful way, and only people like them can continue on spinning the coin until it is done.

_Listen. _The voice spoke in her mind as the apprentice proceeded to head out her chambers. Having herself equipped with her armor, and her helmet being held by her hands. Leena took a deep breath, unable to avoid the noises in her head. _I feel that you are so close, yet so far._

When the three of them departed, leaving 2V alone in the ship again – the apprentice proceeded to waltz it the Thul estate. Wondering if she should even dare visit House Ser near Organa lands without any trouble, and with the dire circumstances of the planet – it was rather difficult to even achieve what she had originally planned. Despite having sufficient information from both of her parents, the Sith was still wary about the whole thing.

“You lack patience, Duke Kendoh.” The Sith heard a voice as she entered the chambers of her connection on Alderaan. “There are standard procedures that must be adhered to.

Another Alderaanian noble from the holoterminal spoke. “Your disregard for our family rules is appalling. You are an abomination. Goodbye, cousin!”

“Fools.” The Duke began to mumble. “They won’t be feeling much of anything for long—”

“Duke Kendo.” Leena spoke behind the mask as usual. “Darth Baras sent me.”

“What? You’re not on my schedule. I don’t appreciate being interrupted. Baras isn’t even on my radar, Sith. I have a war to wage and a personal ambition to achieve here.” The Sith didn’t appreciate the tone, considering the number of problems she already has on her plate.

“Is breathing one of your personal ambitions?” She could kill him there and now, if she felt like it.

“A threat? You see these Sith I have attending me? Your corpse will be my message to your Master.” If she had five credits for every time someone said she’ll die, she would be the richest woman in the galaxy by now. As the Duke continued to speak, he sat down by the couch and proceeded to give out orders. “FimmRess, make this intruder a distant memory, will you?”

“I’m sorry, Duke Kendoh, we are assigned to protect you and support your interest in the struggle for Alderaan. But we serve the Emperor first. And we do not cross Darth Baras, or his apprentice.” At least the Sith assigned to him had some sense.

“It’s good to know some people have respect.”

“We consider you an ally, friend.” The Sith in the room began to bow in the presence of the masked apprentice.

“Uh, okay, that was unexpected… It seems I may have been hasty regarding your master’s needs. How can I make amends?” The Duke offered his services to her.

“You can start by bowing to me, too.”

“Of course,” He did as was asked. “Consider it a small demonstration of my repentance. I pledge the same level of focus that had me so absorbed in my own work. I pledge myself to your directives, and as I aid you, perhaps you’ll be moved to help me in mine.”

“Unless your directives involve your suicide, I won’t be participating.”

“Point taken. I hope time will improve our relationship.” The Duke smiled in her presence while the apprentice frowns behind her mask. She didn’t want to do anything with this man of personal ambition. Perhaps keeping her connections to House Sern, a secret was wise for now. Baras wasn’t an idiot – so was Leena. “As I recall, Darth Baras wanted information on a young Alderaanian girl who was taken off-planet to train with Jedi Master Nomen Karr. I was to locate her family so that you could, well, send this girl a message.”

“For your sake, I hope you were successful.” Leena crossed her arms, not wanting to deal with him anymore than necessary.

“The truth is…” Leena just mentally sighed. “…information about this girl is difficult to come by. I managed only one lead. Nomen Karr’s Padawan first the description of the former handmaiden of a noblewoman in House Sern named Lady Aletra. I’d have questioned her already, but Aletra is protected by House Sern’s greatest champion. The man has never met his match in melee.”

“He’s never met me.” Claimed the Sith apprentice.

“If I may, once you’ve eliminated her protector and gotten what you need… I would be personally very indebted if you’d arranged to have Lady Aletra brought to us. For questioning.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Kendoh.” She didn’t really appreciate it regardless of his sudden polite tone throughout the conversation.

“I apologize if that sounded like a declaration. It was simply a request. While House Sern is a small player on Alderaan, it is affiliated with House Organa.” This is one interesting information indeed. “Therefore, Lady Aletra’s estate is hostile territory and very well-defended. Be cautious.”

“Caution is for worms like you.”

“I won’t argue with you there.” The Duke spoke in a polite voice still, maintaining his image in front of the Sith apprentice. “I do hope to see you soon. Until then.”

When the Duke bowed as he watched the Sith and her companions leave the estate, Vette couldn’t hold her comment for much longer. “House Sern, huh? What are the odds.”

“Permission to sp—” Leena turned to meet Quinn’s eyes. He cleared his throat remembering what he and Leena spoke about permission. “Yes, well. It seems that Duke Kendoh will not give us accommodations for our stay.”

“And I don’t think inns are a thing here on Alderaan. Everything looks expensive.” Vette added on.

“Then let’s hope that House Sern will take us in, in secret or else we will have to camp out or sleep in the ship.” Even if Leena could afford at least three beds in an inn, she wasn’t going to spend who knows how much to stay on this planet. Especially when she didn’t know how long this might take.

The three of them proceeded with their journey under the blue skies of Alderaan. Unlike Tatooine that had the company of the blazing heat of the twin suns. This planet had a calmer atmosphere to it if one would ignore the political civil war that was going on about.

Leena wondered if her grandmother would even accept her in their home, regardless to what her mother did in the past. The apprentice had a hint on what her mother did but she also needed some sort of confirmation.

They would stop by the side of the road from time to time, resting their legs as the apprentice could slowly feel the cold coming from the mountains. And she thought the rain on Dromand Kaas was irritating to her skin, perhaps the Alderaan snow could be placed on the top list of the things she hates. The cold was never kind to her.

When they managed to arrive by the gates of the Sern estate, guards and droids were on standby with their guns out and had the boldness to even point them towards the Sith. “State your business, Sith.”

“I’m here to see the Lady Aletra.” Leena spoke rather casually as her companions were hesitating on taking out their blasters, but the Sith raised her hand, assuring them that there won’t be any need for them.

“Your name.”

“Leena Sern.” The guards looked at each other for a while before lowering their blasters. Granting them safe passage and clearance to the main building of the estate to see the Lady Aletra. Vette would look around to see what kind of displays were here and there, Quinn on the other hand had his complete guard up in case there was an ambush towards his Lord.

Guards within the estate would give odd stares towards the Sith. She completely understood why they wouldn’t trust a Sith like her, they had every reason to doubt a Sith visitor. Guided by one of the handmaidens when they reached the foyer, the silence just grew colder when they walked in deeper into the halls.

Leena found herself in front of a well-guarded door at the end of the hall, it all felt familiar to her. When the doors swung open, the handmaiden directed only the Sith to be inside and her companions are to remain. She nodded in silence as she entered, she found a woman seated by the couch with a cup of tea in her hand.

She gave this regal and yet commanding presence. She didn’t have those grey eyes but from the way she was carrying herself – she was indeed the Lady regent of House Sern. Her champion spoke. “My Lady, we have an intruder.”

“The things we do for love.” She said as she placed her cup by the table gently.

Her blue eyes turned to the Sith. She stood up with a cane on her right, it seemed heavy to be just an ordinary cane. Lady Aletra didn’t speak and the apprentice immediately spoke her terms. “Lady Aletra, I seek a family of your former handmaiden, Jaesa Willsaam.”

“Lady,” spoke her guard. “Let me kill this Sith like the last one Duke Kendoh sent.”

“Windredd, you will do no such thing.” The old lady sighed as she turned her attention back to the Sith, observing her from head to toe. “This one is a member of this family. Don’t be rude to your grandmother and remove that damn helmet, you look like a bucket of bolts.”

Leena blinked a few times and did as she was told. Lady Aletra walked towards the girl, placing her hand onto her cheek, observing every angle she could find. She had the exact face of her late daughter Zylas, and she didn’t need the Force to know that the Sith was somehow nervous of her presence. “I’ve been fending off Duke Kendoh’s advances for some time now, child.” The woman spoke sternly as she sat back down on her couch.

She did seem to be a woman of great importance despite their tribute to the Alderaan civil war, they aren’t major players and it seems that her grandmother didn’t have much interest in it anyway. “I can assume you were her for him but here I am, assuming you want your rightful place as the Lady of this House. Am I wrong?”

“Yes.” The girl nodded, which caught the interest of the old woman. “I’m looking for Jaesa Willsaam’s family. Kendoh told me that she used to be your former handmaid.”

The woman chuckled in delight. “Kendoh is nothing more than a liar. I was very much aware of a young handmaiden who left Alderaan with a Jedi Master, he has tricked you child. The girl or her family, never served me. To think that such a low life dared to misinform you, does he know who you are?”

“No. All he knows is that I am an apprentice of a Dark Lord he promised to cooperate with.”

Before their conversation could go any further, the door swung open again with the handmaiden from earlier coming in with fear in her eyes. “M-my Lady, fo-forgive me but these… Sith demand your audience.”

Leena turned around to find FimmRess and the other Sith coming through the door, Lady Aletra didn’t even dare to stand up from her seat. “Forgive me, but I’m sure Duke Kendoh will double his efforts to help you find what you seek.” He addresses to the apprentice. “The Duke congratulates you on your impressive venture into House Sern, I’m here to take the fair lady to him.”

“This should be rich.” The old lady couldn’t help but mock as her guard was already to attack when she commands.

“Surely you have some more… useful information than Duke Kendo, my Lady?” A well-mannered Sith was presented.

“Of course, I do.” Claimed her grandmother. “Before the girl left with the Jedi Master, Jaesa Willsaam was the handmaiden of Gesselle Organa of House Organa. They were inseparable even. Before the war, Gesselle was an aristocrat like myself and now, she leads the Organan troops against House Ulgo.”

“That’s an excellent lead, thank you.”

“Good, you were raised with manners, unlike Kendoh.”

“I will… take that as a compliment.” Leena noted for herself as her companions entered the room to see that there were no hostile activities, yet.

“The duke will know where to find Gesselle Organa and how to reach her.” Offered FimmRess. “If you let me deliver Lady Aletra to him, I’m sure Kendoh will happily shed light on the situation for you.”

“The lady isn’t going anywhere.” Leena didn’t need to think about this whole situation.

“Ah, you also have a sense of honor. Good thing you didn’t take after your grandfather.” Lady Aletra’s words caught the attention of the Sith. Sure, she didn’t know much of her family on Alderaan but, deep down inside she wanted to know and probably reconnect what she had lost all those years ago.

“Fine. As I said, I will not oppose you, nor will I defy your decision here. I meant what I said, I’m sure Kendoh can help you find and confront Gesselle. You should consult with him on it.”

“Tell him to expect me in the morning.”

“I will update Kendoh so he is ready for you.” When FimmRess and his men left, Leena gestured for her companions to wait outside still until she was done. Aletra on the other hand gave specific instructions for her guard and her handmaiden to leave as well, granting her granddaughter’s companions a room for them to stay for the time being.

When they were left alone, there was an awkward silence surrounding them but there was no nervous tension. The girl had more questions running around her head, this was the first time she spoke and met with someone who had the same blood as hers after so long. Even after she found out what her mother did, Leena couldn’t help but feel all of this rather familiar.

“I hold you in high esteem, granddaughter.” Aletra finally broke the silence as she gestured the girl to sit down beside her. “I only hope you make that worm Kendoh pay for misleading you. Take nothing he says at face value.”

The apprentice took the offer and sat down. Aletra continued to speak. “Last time I saw you… you were nothing but a small babe. Your grandfather was so bold as to smuggle men to Dromand Kaas and managed to bring all four of you back on Alderaan, if I could remember your youngest was a newborn babe at the time. Now look at you,” She turned her gaze to the Sith with a smirk on her lips. “A grown woman… who foolishly followed her mother’s footsteps. You look like your mother, but you’re nothing like her. You probably take after your father.”

“Probably,” Leena couldn’t help but repeat that word. “I’ve been separated from my father for some time now. I don’t know what he’s like anymore.”

“So why did you come back? Since you don’t want your inheritance as the rightful Lady of this House.” The old woman asked as she stood up, pouring some tea onto an empty cup and offering it to the Sith.

Upon taking the cup, the girl took a small sip. “I’m honestly here for a task that my Master assigned me, about that girl I asked you about. As for the political part, I know very well that I will never be acknowledged by Organa or the other Lords as the rightful heiress to this family, especially when you support the Republic and as a warrior of the Sith Empire, I’m supposed to support House Thul.”

“I’m glad to hear that you have educated yourself before coming here,” Aletra sighed. “Nevertheless, your cousins Norin and Anthony are somewhat in a power struggle of their own. Tell me child, do you still wish to be the heiress?”

“I have too much on my plate,” Leena openly admitted as she looked down on her cup. “I don’t want it.”

“The galaxy is a cruel place,” The Sith turned her attention to her grandmother as she repeated the word Zylas said not too long ago. “And it is cruelest to the weak. Years ago, a Sith Lord who claimed to be… well acquainted with your mother spoke to me about your development. Perhaps the Force smiles on you, Leena, perhaps you are a good person.”

“I’m not a politician.” She wasn’t an aristocrat like her grandmother, she was raised differently. She knew nothing of the Alderaanian cultures or its traditions, how its government works.

But all her grandmother did was muster a smile. “We don’t need more politicians, it’s not more speeches in this family that will bring back what we have lost. House Sern is dying. Perhaps you don’t but I can see it,” Aletra continued as she placed her hand under the girl’s chin and had Leena meet her eyes. “The potential to continue on this family’s legacy. You were not made to follow your mother, or even your grandfather – you can exceed them.”

When Aletra sat back down on the couch, she continued to speak. “Your cousins cannot be trusted,” She boldly spoke. “One of their heart lies with the greed for power. A civil war in this family can be inevitable.”

“And you think that bloodshed will even save this family?”

“You are not meant to save them. You are meant to lead them, inspire.” Leena could see the sparkle in Aletra’s eyes. As if she found a rare crystal from the dirt that was worth more than any credit in the galaxy.

“You don’t even know me.”

“You cannot think like an ordinary being, you must reach beyond mortal ambition and do what has never been done.” This whole conversation felt familiar to the apprentice, but instead of speaking – the girl just continued to listen.

“Survive, my child.” Aletra spoke with confidence as she gently placed her hand on the apprentice’s cheek. “This family needs a true born Sern.”


	35. ALLIANCE WITH ORGANA

Lady Aletra was kind enough to give them shelter when they need it. She wasn’t ashamed of hiding the fact that she had a Sith guest under her wings, her servants would whisper left and right – some would even try to look for someone who was brave enough to even dare enter the chambers provided for the apprentice. Sern or not, they have heard terrible tales about their order – and those who have served the family long enough have never forgotten what happened to Lady Aletra’s husband.

Even on a large chamber and the extreme comfort of the bed wasn’t enough to have her drift off to sleep. The apprentice didn’t get enough shut eye as per usual, it was already morning and none of the handmaidens came in – Leena didn’t mind much, they were afraid of her, wasn’t too surprising. When the door opened, the Sith turned in hopes to see the brave face but it turns out it was only Quinn with a tray of her usual morning tea.

“Good morning, my Lord.” The Captain greeted as the doors behind him closed.

“No one was brave enough to even bring me my morning tea?”

“Vette found them passing each other’s jobs in the kitchen, my Lord. I took the liberty of doing such a small task.” Said the Captain as he began to pour some tea onto the cup.

The Sith smiled. “Then you are to be commended for that bravery of yours. But I do say, Quinn… stop the stoic act, I can sense your frustration five miles from my chambers. Now what is it?”

Quinn sighed as he was caught red handed. When he passed the cup to his Lord, he began to speak his piece. “My Lord, I’d appreciate it if you could speak with Vette. Ask her not to disturb me when I’m working.”

The Sith took a small sip. “Exactly how is she disturbing you?”

“She’s not wired for military precision.” Now she could hear the frustration from his mouth loud and clear. “And there is no filter on that Twi’lek mouth. When I was tracking down agent Voloron, she must have overheard me refer to Moff Broysc, and now she persistently pesters me about him. She keeps slipping his name nonsensically into conversation just to annoy me. Says she won’t stop until I tell her why I hate the man.”

She mentally sighed. _Ah, classic Vette. _“She wants to get to know you, Quinn. It wouldn’t kill you to make friends.”

“With her?” She takes that as a no then. “My Lord, please. It’s neither appropriate nor in the Empire’s interest to discuss the matter with non-military personnel. Besides, knowing her, the details of Broysc’s collapse at Druckenwell and his and my subsequent conflict will only give her more fodder.”

“Alright then. Leave it to me, she’ll stop bothering you.”

“I was hoping you’d say that, my Lord. Thank you.” Quinn approves.

“Now, I would advise you to call Vette for me unless you’re willing to help me change into my clothes.” Quinn must have put too much sugar into the tea and she began her random teasing. Quinn on the other hand, had his cheeks turn pink once more – having the Sith apprentice laugh in amusement. “A joke Quinn, I didn’t mean it.”

“O-of course my Lord.” Moments after Quinn left her chambers, the apprentice placed down her tea and proceeded to change her clothes. The apprentice’s gaze turned to the lightsabers on the table for a brief moment, specifically Arrun’s lightsaber.

“Don’t look at me like that.” She mumbled as if she could feel that he was watching her from somewhere beyond death.

When Vette came in all that was left for her to do was help her friend with the armor.

Vette locked the door behind her before proceeding to assist the Sith with the armor. “So… not fond of the idea of Quinn seeing you partly naked?”

Leena sighed. “Vette, I’m a widow.”

“So?” The Twi’lek raised her brow as she began to attach the armor onto the Sith Lord. “I may not have been close to Arrun but, even I know he wouldn’t want you to torture yourself like this.” Her worrisome glance took a peek into the Sith’s saddened expression. “You’re killing yourself on the inside, Leena.”

“I know my duty, Vette.” The Sith assured as she turned around to give her companion a sad smile. “I want us to be free of Baras. It’s a miracle that he hasn’t touched you yet, and it was understandable on how much he held Quinn around his clutches but – no one suffocates from his control as much as me.” Placing her hand onto the Twi’lek’s shoulder, she did her best to muster a genuine smile. Telling her that everything will be alright, and that everything she’s doing was for them. “I love Arrun and when he died a part of me died with him. I don’t want to lose you too, Vette. I would kill the entire galaxy… to protect you. We’re family. Never forget that.”

Vette understood what necessary steps her friend was willing to take for freedom, but how could freedom be worth it if Leena did die in the process?

She couldn’t bring herself to even think about it.

What happened to Arrun was a complete tragedy, and Leena was correct – a part of her died with him on that day. Darth Occlus wasn’t an idiot either – she knew that Baras had something to do about it, hitting two birds with one stone. The only thing he did wrong was that he did it too soon.

_Always take him seriously. _Tremel’s words rang through her head as she proceeded to meet with her grandmother at the great hall, but she wasn’t alone. She had a couple of men around her age, probably a tad older and a few girls around her age. The Sith could only assume that they were her remaining cousins that were lucky enough to survive the Battle of Alderaan or who were born afterwards.

The grandchildren were rather shocked to see that the rumors around their estate were true, most of them were shocked but a few remained calm in her presence. Aletra broke the silence of the room when she spoke strictly. “Don’t just sit there you hens, show some respect towards the Lady Sern!”

Even though Leena wasn’t formally acknowledged, she was still the heiress to this household. The few who were calm immediately stood up, to bow in the presence of their lady. The rest did rather hesitantly, there was no doubt that she was a Sern – the rare shade of grey in her eyes gave that away. What made these flock of hens scared was that she’s Sith.

“Why are you already wearing your armor, child? Come and join us for breakfast.” The Lady Aletra offered.

Leena shook her head, politely refusing. “I have to go and see Kendoh.” A Sith working with a Thul, no surprise there.

“Gesselle Organa wouldn’t be so please if she knew that a Sern is aiding a Thul.”

“I’m not aiding a Thul.” The heiress corrected as the eyes of her cousins were all on her. “He’s nothing more than a puppet for the Empire to control. I don’t answer to him, he answers to me.”

“Forgive me, my Lady,” One of the men at the table bowed once more as he got the attention of the Sith apprentice. “I am Norin Kurt Sern, we are second cousins.”

“Give it a rest Norin,” The other spoke in arrogance as he waved that off. “Sith don’t listen to reason. The only thing she would bring us is the total destruction of this family.”

“Watch your mouth Anthony—” Aletra warned but Leena raised her hand, having the room in complete silence in the hall. The tension grew stronger, even the Twi’lek and the Captain could feel it. No one needed the Force to know how intense this morning has become.

“Organa would mark us all traitors if we allow this… this monster to become the head of this household! She would sell us to the Empire just like those treacherous Cortess nobles!” Anthony didn’t need to filter his words.

“You do realize that even if Organa denies my very existence that you will still answer to me, yes?” Leena didn’t back down and stood tall and proud in the presence of her relatives. She showed this kind of commanding aura that had some respect for the few members of House Sern, but the rest were scared of what could happen if they ally themselves with a Sith. “Do you think I owe it we owe it to each other? To Organa? To Alderaan? I’ve been the heiress to this family since I was three.”

“You don’t understand, ****_my Lady._****” He dared speak to her in mockery. “What matters is the survival of this family and right now acknowledging you as its heiress could destroy Sern!”

“You’re not the only one thinking of this family’s future.” She had the word of her grandmother but even that wasn’t enough, their traditions won’t stop them. Serns were even more skeptical of the idea of a woman being in power – to think that Aletra survived those years with her own grandchildren thinking that way. But the Sith wasn’t sure if words mean anything here anymore.

“You want us to treat you like a ruler? Someone who could say no? What, do you need lives at stake to take this seriously? Our traditions don’t apply to your Sith ways. I heard conflicting reports… before you even left Dromand Kaas. You’re already a widow, are you not, cousin?” The man named Anthony clearly had no respect for the Sith apprentice.

This irritated Vette, perhaps even Quinn who was a protocol man but Leena understood why her cousins were wary of her. The crimes of her mother have not yet been pardoned from their hearts. She destroyed this family’s future by slaughtering their grandfather.

“Trust me when I tell you this, _cousin,_ I have lost more than you can batter. I know my duty and I know that there are too many lives at stake, to those who would die for me because they believe I would die for them? They are my duty, cousin. Do you know yours?” Anthony didn’t have much to say, but Leena had more. “Your loyalty is to House Sern, I understand that completely. But I am more than your cousin, I am your Lady regardless if Organa acknowledges me or not, you still answer to ****me.**** I cannot allow your ignorance and your disrespect towards me to stand.”

“Would you even dare to defy the Empire for the sake of this family’s survival?” The question of every surviving Sern on the table.

Leena didn’t even pause to think for a moment. “I would defy the Emperor himself if he would try to buy and sell ****_my_**** family. I will not risk Sern’s freedom.”

Power is always fleeting. Words that her mother and even Darth Occlus told her time and time again – but with two very different meanings. She didn’t want this, but she had to stand where her mother stood to correct the errors of her sins. Leena was nobody’s first choice and there she was, earning a small amount of respect from her few remaining cousins.

“You will have many nobles against you,” Her Cousin Norin spoke out. “Thul won’t allow it even if they do fear you, and then there’s Organa who will try to test your loyalty. And if you even decline Organa’s advice, you will lose the benefit of their acknowledgement as your rightful place as Lady of this household.”

“I know that, cousin Norin.” She knew that she needed to put on an act, that she can’t always show what’s in her heart. Appearances matter for people like them. Widowed and with no child, to name a successor in times like this is placing a target on ones self.

As the saying goes: Serns are hard to tame.

Thul might want to destroy Organa, and if they can’t they will have to destroy the minor players who support their enemies. Ruling requires to let their hands be drenched in blood. Leena already knew that. But regardless if she was Sith nor not, her legitimacy as the most senior member of the bloodline makes her a better choice.

Kendoh was playing her for a fool. Leena was very aware of that and her patience of the idiot was wearing thin. Empire or Republic, it was an insult to even think he could play her in his hands. The arrogance would make the Sith want to cut off his head.

When she arrived to the Thul estate that morning, Duke Kendoh wasn’t pleased at all. “I heard you decided not to allow FimmRess to bring the Lady Aletra to me. I am most disappointed.”

“Don’t cry over it, do your own dirty work.” Vette and Quinn approves.

“Don’t you know me very well? There was no more dirty work to be done!” The Duke began to become irritated at this small exchange. “You only had to allow my men to take her! By denying my claim to Aletra, you certainly aren’t providing me much incentive to help you. Where is my motivation?” He was becoming too demanding for her taste.

“I suspect that self-preservation is an incentive enough, or maybe I should kill you?” Vette was rather shocked by the threat and Quinn seems to have seen this coming.

Duke Kendoh gulped. “Considered me motivated.” He then continued if he wanted to live by the end of the day.

“So, FimmRess tells me that lead was fruitful. Although, Lady Aletra was nor the girl’s mistress, she knew who was – Gesselle Organa. I should say, General Gesselle Organa. Now you have to track her down, which poses a bit of a problem.”

“If you can’t solve the problem, you should be afraid.” It only takes less than five seconds to ignite a lightsaber.

“Well, I’d better come up with a solution then.” She could have treated her kindly if his attitude towards her was different from the start. The apprentice knew he didn’t deserve much mercy from her. “Gesselle Organa leads the Organa war against House Ulgo. Her headquarters is protected by an impenetrable force field. No firepower can breach it. The forcefield allows Gesselle and her advisors to be stationed very close to the front lines and maintain a more hands-on command.”

Leena sighed. “Sounds like General Organa knows what she’s doing, but I grow impatient for an answer, Kendoh.”

“These things can’t be rushed. Unless… yes, wait. I think I have it.” _He better have a good plan. _“A force field power to maintain itself, yes?”

The Twi’lek held her laughter, the Captain sighed, and the Sith responded as her eye twitched behind her helmet.

“And for a moment I thought you had a plan.” She said as she ignited her lightsaber.

Duke Kendoh raised his hands up, begging. “P-please hear me out! If we manage to cut the power… I bet I know exactly where Gesselle is getting her juice! If I’m right, you could just walk through the front door!”

“’_IF I’m right’” _Leena repeated his words with discontent as she held her lightsaber high. “My patience is wearing ****_thin_****, Kendoh.”

He continued to beg. “I-I’m giving you little reason to! I hope to remedy that… my Lord. Almost all the power on Alderaan is supposed to be planetary generator. Gesselle must be piggybacking the system to power her force field. Several of my fellows do this to maintain their special security needs. A precise charge at the generator will force fail-safes to fire. The planet won’t miss a beat, but ancillary systems like Organa’s force fields will have to be manually reset. Which could take some time.”

The Sith sighed as she turned to Quinn, knowing he would observe the situation in a matter of minutes. “What’s your assessment of the Duke’s plan, Captain?

Quinn nodded as he provided. “It’s sound my Lord. If the force field operates on an emergency power tap, when the system transfers to backup sources, the tap will have to be re-engaged.”

“Your man knows his stuff.” The Duke praised in hopes it was enough to safe his skin.

Afterwards she turned to the Twi’lek. “Vette?”

“I’ll tell you. I just don’t trust this guy.” She didn’t have a reason to lie.

“What a… charming creature you are. Believe me, this is the only way to gain access to the Organa headquarters.” He then turned to the Sith assigned to him. “FimmRess, fetch seven-stroke detonator from my arms cabinet and give it to your friend.”

“As you wish.” He didn’t seem so happy about the order when he left. Then again, if she was in his shoes, she wouldn’t want to serve the Duke either.

“The Alderaan power generator is located above the straight Valley and it boasts the planet’s most advanced security systems. You will have to fight your way in, set the charge, then fight your way out before the boom. It won’t be easy.”

“Are you trying to make me angry?”

“Forgive me! Just seeking to prepare you the best I am able. Once you’ve detonated the generator, you’ll still have to wake through Gesselle’s surrendering army and invade her headquarters before her force field reset. I will be eagerly tracking your progress. Good luck.”

As the Sith left the Thul estate, Quinn was calculating how long their travel would be on foot. Even a Imperial like him knew how much his Lord took her work seriously, and how much she was willing to assist her family regardless of their allegiance. He knew it also troubled her.

She was not the typical Sith, he meant that before.

There was this conflict inside of her. She understood that the true war has never been one waged by droids, or warships, or soldiers. That they are only obstacles against which she tests herself. She slowly understood that the true war is waged in the heart of all living things, an inner conflict that mirrors the Force – the light and the dark.

A war that’s against her own nature, two sides of the same coin.

Arrun once told her that is what shapes and binds the galaxy together, not these creations of men. A culture’s teachings and most importantly, the nature of its people achieve the very definition in conflict. She was part of the Empire, regardless of her Alderaanian blood – she knew that well.

She could feel it again.

The disturbance in the Force.

During their stay in the Sern estate, Quinn did manage to get information from the servants and even the soldiers. With House Ulgo usurping the throne, it was the very key that trigger the civil war – and a peace process was being prepared.

Leena gave specific instructions to Vette, knowing that her skills would be enough to plant the explosives onto the generator. Leena and the Captain waited for the Twi’lek to return. Quinn had his eyes on the datapad, performing more advance calculations to see the mission to succeed – but his attention would turn to his Lord when she decided to remove her helmet, unable to wait any longer for their companion.

By looking into her files some months back, Quinn was very much aware of the twelve-year age gap between them. He was also aware of her past since Nar Shaddaa. She’s young but she has great potential, and he didn’t need the Force to know that.

When Vette came back, Leena wore her helmet again and they finally proceeded to the Organa headquarters. The Sith didn’t want any trouble with the Organa forces but before she could even speak her own terms, the soldiers immediately began to shoot their blasters. Forcing the woman to ignite her lightsaber and her companions to hold out their weapons.

All she needed was a single lightsaber to cut through the Organa soldiers and she knew very well that General Gesselle would not appreciate it.

The deeper their infiltration went, the more soldiers she had to kill.

When they managed to arrive at the very bottom of the headquarters, Leena didn’t have much of a choice than to stick her lightsaber through the door and forced herself in. While Gesselle and her men were clearly having problems already.

“General, our standing army outside is being wiped out. Someone or something is on its way here.” One of her advisers spoke. As Leena finally entered, she was greeted by two Organa soldiers with their blasters pointed towards her. All she needed was a wave of her hand to send him flying towards the wall, knocking them unconscious.

“My technicians almost have the force field reset, but we’re still a sitting duck!”

“There have been several assassinations of House Thul officials whose security systems were downed by the generator explosion. In my opinion, House Ulgo is behind all of this.”

“Your opinion is about to change,” The Sith got the attention of Gesselle and her men, though she turned off her lightsaber, she didn’t want to further complicate the whole situation on the matter and gave her demands. “I’m here for information on Jaesa Willsaam’s family.”

“Intruder!” Before the man could even fire his blaster, Leena just made it flying, shattering the monitor in the process.

“Gesselle! Get behind me!” One man shielded the general. The Sith could feel a sense of devotion into this one. One that goes beyond professionalism towards the General.

“None of you panic.” Said the General. “I’ll handled this. Sith, did I hear you right? You’ve perpetrated all this in search of my former handmaiden?”

“I was about to speak in peaceful terms, but your men outside forced me to resort in violence instead.”

“Like me, you’ll stop at nothing to achieve your goals.” The woman seems to know what she could offer the Sith. “You have decimated my forces outside. They were to be deployed to secure a part of my front that’s about to fall. Now I have no reinforcements. You seek information only I have and my front needs bolstering. Perhaps we can help each other.”

“Reasonable.” The Sith nodded, but she wasn’t done. “I will back your men in the front, in return I will have information that I seek as well as full acknowledgment.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow you Sith.” Gesselle was rather confused. Leena could sense it.

Slowly removing her helmet, the Sith revealed her face and identity towards the General. Gesselle didn’t need a second look to know that this one is a Sern. “Leena Ziare Sern of House Sern.”

“Ah, so you’re the heiress that was off-world.” This practically changed the rules. “You wish to seek acknowledgment as head of your house?”

“In return for my services, yes.” Mere information wasn’t enough. After all, this Sith was willing to replace a whole battalion of soldiers she just slaughtered some time ago. “Of course, Lady Aletra will continue ruling in my stead and we will make sure that House Sern will be in the best interest of House Organa. If you could arrange it. I can also grant you assurance that my affiliation with the Empire will not trouble your house nor this planet.”

“Then I will make arrangements. I’m glad we see eye to eye.” Gesselle didn’t seem to have much of a choice. She couldn’t also deny the fact that this Sith is Sern, the eyes were living proof of that and lady Aletra has always been a brilliant ally to their cause with their military resources. “Now, on my left flank, there’s a tunnel between my forces and House Ulgo’s that has been hard-pressed by the enemy. I have only a ragtag troop defending this tunnel, and Ulgo is about to attack. You must repel the enemy forces.”

“No need to worry,” spoke the Sith. “I will accomplish it but you’d better hold your end of the deal.”

“It is strange to say this to a Sith, but you have my and House Organa’s thanks, and I am a woman of my word. What’s left of my forces at the tunnel choke point are being led by Lieutenant Dargus. I’ll let Dargus know you’re coming. He’ll contact me as soon you’ve succeeded. Assuming you do.”

“I’m a Sern.” She reminded the General. “I hate to disappoint.”

“I have a good feeling you won’t. Goodbye, Sith. As uncomfortable as it is to say, I hope we speak again soon.” And she did.

It was a rather interesting development to see a Sith assisting her. When Leena finally left the headquarters, Gesselle couldn’t help but smile – last time she saw eyes like that were decades ago. Though Serns have been holding up well since the murder of their previous leader, Organa has never lost respect for them even when Aletra held the position as regent.

“General, was it wise to let the Sith perform the job?”

“What’s the saying?” Gesselle kept on smiling. “Serns are hard to kill and hard to tame.”


	36. THE MEANING OF LOYALTY

Leena did as what General Gesselle said. When she proceeded, she could feel the sense of fear into these remaining men. "All right, men, this is it. With the captain d-dead, it falls on m-me to rally what's left of us. I-I guess the reinforcements aren't gonna make it. We better get ready. Ulgo forces are fast approaching. I can feel the tunnel walls sh-shaking."

"Consider us your reinforcements." Spoke the Sith as she basically barged into their camp. The remaining men had the sense of pulling out their blasters, open ready to fire when commanded.

"Lieutenant, we've been flanked!"

"No wait!" The Lieutenant raised his hand, ordering the men to lower their weapons. "General Gesselle sent word that a Sith would be coming to our air, but I thought I must have misheard her."

"Sir, I'm not trusting a Sith. No way."

"We're drastically outnumbered. Sergeant. The General's given an order and besides, without help, we die for sure." Looking at their numbers of only five, there was no way they could survive if House Ulgo sends multiple waves in their way. This was basically war, but even their General didn't have a choice when the offer stood in front of her.

It was the Sith or send her men to death and lose their only position on the front lines. "The rest of the men and me aren't sticking around for a suicide run!"

"If you men follow the sergeant, you'll miss a great victory." Leena claimed. Men who run from their duty are no men at all.

"If we stay, either Ulgo kills us or the Sith does. Who's leaving with me?" The sergeant seems to be determined.

"Uh, I don't think so, Sarge." One of the men denied the offer. "Maybe with the Sith at our side we can repel the attack."

"Yeah and I don't relish the idea of being a deserter anyway."

"Glad to hear it, men. Sergeant, you are relieved. And I will report this to General Gesselle personally."

"Now you're sounding like a leader, Lieutenant." The Sith managed to give out a praise. Though if the Sergeant was Zabro's man he wouldn't be breathing for long.

The Lieutenant turned around and faced the Sith with a rather more confident expression than earlier. "Even though I understand the instinct to run, desertion can't be tolerated. Get out of here, Sergeant. Let the real soldiers fight the good fight."

As the Sergeant was being dismissed, the Sith turned to the tunnel exit as she could feel several men heading towards their way. One of the soldiers finally spoke out. "Lieutenant, the Ulgo forces are coming now! What do we do?"

"Stand your ground and fight like men!" Leena spoke rather sternly, her Captain noticed that immediately as he and Vette pulled out their blasters as the Lieutenant ordered his remaining men to take their positions for the fight.

Unlike the previous times, both of her companions noticed that their Lord immediately ignited two lightsabers. She was sending these men to a slaughter, but they stood by her anyway as they took their aim.

When the cold winds began to blow, Quinn could feel the rush of adrenaline through his body. He hasn't been in a situation like this for a long time, and under the service of his Lord, he stood there in awe. His Lord stood tall and proud when the Ulgo forces proceeded with their firepower and the Sith did not hesitate to charge towards them.

Bold and brave, she had the speed and the strength of a warrior. It was like she was the very embodiment of what the Empire stands for. She was strong, he knew that from the very beginning as he tracked her progress and there he was – seeing the very limit of her strength, perhaps, he even thought of his calculations wrong and there was more to her power than what has been demonstrated at that moment.

He and Vette watched her back, shooting any soldier who dared to stab their Lord at the back. It was useless to resist her power, and he was marveling at her achievements.

She was more than a Sith, she was more of a warrior.

Even the task of identifying the enemy can be difficult and that the cause of that failure can lead to catastrophe. There are only two groups who possess this ability, the Jedi and the Sith. Quinn very much understood that the Sith are proven to be more capable warriors – as his Lord demonstrated time and time again.

She carried the wrath of the Empire.

When the first wave was finished, the Lieutenant rushed towards the Sith Lord who, like the rest, felt the burning adrenaline through her body. "That was... that was amazing! They just kept coming and coming, and you... you're a war machine!"

"I appreciate your observation."

"Uh, you might want to stop all the chatter." Vette interjected herself into the conversation.

Quinn followed immediately after the Twi'lek. "My Lord, the enemy is still in the tunnel regrouping for another attack. We must be ready."

"Pretend to be weak so they may grow arrogant." A code to herself that she followed for years, leading up to her current state. "Let them come. They'll find I'm more than their match." _If he is taking his ease, give him no rest. If his forces are united, separate them. Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected._

"Here they come!" When the next wave of Ulgo soldiers arrived, the Sith immediately jumped into the action swinging her lightsabers as if there was no tomorrow. Quinn wasn't so surprised, after all, she was trained to kill for years. The galaxy is built by killers and he was already used to looking at them.

Vette was doing well to hold herself with the soldiers, holding her blasters well and had such an accurate aim. Not as accurate as his, but as long as she could shoot down Ulgo soldiers, she was working with their Lord's convenience.

Though Leena had two lightsabers on her hands, Quinn noticed the struggle she was having to make sure that those soldiers didn't have the time to actually strike her down. The glorious mysteries of the Force were unknown to him and he couldn't help but be irritated when Vette rushed out of the line and towards their Lord.

"Vette! Come back here!" He tried even when he knew that Vette wouldn't listen. But he was proven wrong, when the Twi'lek stood by Leena's side – they had a kind of tandem that matched every rhythm as if it was a song. A kind of chorus that was being sung in the dark.

Leena knew where to swing and Vette knew where to dodge as she fired her shots. It shouldn't even surprise him considering the years they have been together. They were synchronized, as if their mind and souls were one in the same.

He had underestimated Vette, and somewhat, underestimated the loyalty that his Lord had gained over the years. He found a new kind of respect towards her.

"Th—there's blood all over me!" The Lieutenant screamed when the second wave of slaughter was done. "It's everywhere! Everywhere!"

"Calm down, Lieutenant." Leena spoke softly as she walked back to the line, as she turned off her lightsabers. "Your wounds are superficial."

When the Lieutenant finally calmed down, he gave a firm nod towards the Sith. The Captain immediately noticed that Vette was rushing back to where they were, he didn't even notice that Leena went back on her own. "Hey, I just snuck a peek into the tunnel. There's a heap of those laser brains getting ready for another swipe."

Quinn observed the tunnel exit and acknowledged the information. "My Lord, Ulgo reinforcements are approaching. It sounds like an entire battalion. I believe the worst is yet to come."

"Then let's stay sharp." The Lord acknowledged as she ignited her lightsabers once more. "And Vette, no more running into the battlefield."

"Can't make any promises!"

"Get ready to be overrun!" The Lieutenant found the boldness to still stand in the front lines with his remaining men. With the Sith by their side, he had the slightest ray of hope that he could survive this and go home to his family.

The Sith has power this galaxy has yet to see, the potential of a Sern was considered to be limited and yet no one really knew where that limit was. She continued to slaughter the Ulgo forces, for a moment, she might have found stronger than fear.

Fear isn't the only way to power and victory, even though it was known to be the Sith way.

She could see herself slicing soldiers left to right – and the next moment, everything was black. Holding her lightsabers still, the girl turned around wanting to know what's happening. Though this wasn't the first time this happened to the Sith, but she was very much aware that this is the wrong time to be experiencing this.

She turned around one more time to find a Jedi, looking directly into her eyes. He seemed to be around the same age as her, short black hair, tall and physically fit. The Jedi robes seemed to be hard to miss but, what caught her attention even more were the pair of grey eyes that were starring right into her soul. Like her, he held his lightsaber as if he was also in the middle of a battle.

His double-bladed green lightsaber was severely connected to its wielder, a lightsaber that he created himself unlike hers.

It didn't seem like another vision. To her, it seemed so real.

_"Sith." _The Jedi spoke in shock. They were in a similar confused situation that even they couldn't find the answers to understand this.

_"And you're a Jedi." _Leena spoke what's in her mind. With everything she learned through the years, she didn't know what to make of this. _"What's happening?"_

_"I should be asking you that." _She paused for a moment. The voices in her head, it was him.

_"You... you were the voice. The voice in my head!"_

_"So are you." _The expression of confusion didn't leave his face. It was like they were two different puzzles that no one could answer. The fact that she found a Jedi in front of her wasn't the fact that bothered the Sith. What bothered her more was the similarities they have in appearance. He had this power lingering inside of him – a very familiar power, as if they knew each other from long ago.

But nothing in her memory confirmed this.

_"You called me brother... in a dream once." _The Jedi spoke as he was determined to gain the answers he dreamt of for years. _"You told me that I abandoned you... but I don't know who you are."_

_"Impossible." _Leena shook her head, as she denied it. She never saw this Jedi in a dream, she only heard his voice regardless if she was awake or asleep. _"My brothers are both dead. They were murdered... by Jedi like you!"_

_"What is your name, Sith?"_

Before she could even open her mouth, she found herself in the middle of a field with lifeless soldiers scattered on the ground. She shook her head, wondering if that was all a vision or if it was something real. "I-It's a miracle... the Ulgo forces are retreating. You... you did it!" The Lieutenant rushed towards the Sith with such praise.

They were alive because of her.

"I... couldn't have done it without you, Lieutenant." Leena just ignored the feeling of lost for a moment. Her conversation with the Jedi felt so, real.

"You are too... to kind, Sith." The Lieutenant smiled. "I'll get General Gesselle on the holo for you. She'll be very relieved." He took out his holocom and did what he promised.

The image of Gesselle Organa was presented to the Sith. "What's the word, Dargus? I assume that since you're hailing me, the day is won?"

"Yes General! The Sith singlehandedly turned back the entire attack."

"Sith, as painful as it has been, it seems you've come though. I hope you're not expecting a thank you."

"War makes... strange bedfellows." Even Leena couldn't help but agree to the General's words.

"This experience has certainly proven that. Now, I promised to tell you where Jaesa Willsaam's parents could be found. They have been servants in Castle Organa for many years. And I have already passed on the concern for your... acknowledgement to the higherups of House Organa, with this victory – I am pleased to say that you have been acknowledged." Though with a heavy heart, the General continued to speak. "Sern, the Willsaam's are simple, innocent, hardworking people. They deserve your mercy."

"I'll take it under consideration."

"That's all I can ask." As the holo ended, Quinn immediately proceeded to perform scans on his Lord. To see if there are any injuries that she managed to gain from earlier. But before they could leave, the Lieutenant spoke in gratitude. "Uh, goodbye, Sith. And... thanks for saving my life."

"No thanks needed, Lieutenant. Some Sith also have a sense of honor."

"Are we going to head for the castle?" Vette asked as Quinn was quickly patching Leena up. The Sith nodded as they began to proceed to Castle Organa.

It was natural for her to suspect that the Organa troops wouldn't take her visit kindly. Her companions found themselves unable to even fire their shots when the Sith continuously began to slice down Organa troops one by one. She had this boiling confusion and even a sense of frustration running through her veins.

The most irritated factor was that Jedi who asked for her name. He was something to her, he was more than the noise in her head.

But she didn't know what.

When the Sith found herself in the presence of the Willsaams, she also found herself in the presence of a Jedi who ignited his blue lightsaber. "No! General Gesselle's warning was true! The Sith has come for us!"

"Men, rally around us. The fight is upon us." Ordered the Jedi. Having a quick observation, he wasn't the Jedi she saw earlier. A part of her felt rather disappointed.

"I didn't think a single assailant could make it through Castle Organa's defenses all the way here to us." A man spoke, as they assumed to be Jaesa Willsaam's father.

But the Sith stood her ground and still had her lightsabers intact. "The Organa guards are well-trained. It was quite the challenge."

"It will feel like child's play compared to facing me, Sith." The Jedi seemed determined to protect the couple. There was no sense of fear in him, he was calm and collected. "You will not harm Parvin and Gregor Willsaam, I vow it."

"I disavow it." Quinn mentally sighed. His Lord's humor is sometimes out of place.

"Please," Gregor Willsaam began to plea. "Master Jedi, I realized the Sith can't be trusted, but I want to hear this."

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed. "Say your piece, Sith. I'm not going anywhere, and I will protect them, no matter what."

Leena turned off her lightsabers and began her negotiations. "I'm here to do things for them, not to them."

"Then there's no need for further violence. Sith, what is it you want?" Gregor asked, though the Sith could clearly sense the fear in him. So did the Jedi.

"Gregor, this has to do with Jaesa. I just know it." His wife spoke as well.

There was no need to hide things that everyone already knows. "Yes, I'm here because of your daughter."

"I knew she shouldn't have gone with the Jedi!" The sense of regret in a mother's heart was something Leena felt from where she stood. She then wondered, if her mother Zylas had something to regret inside that holocron of hers. "Now the Empire is hunting her! Sith... Jaesa was our life. She was going to marry Organa nobility so that we would no longer have to be servants."

"When she... left, we sacrificed that dream. We don't know anything about Jaesa now. We were told we would probably never see her again." She didn't need the Force to know how sad and hard it must have been to give their daughter away, their only child to the Jedi Order. Her mind then drifted to a quick wonder, if Zabro felt the same too. "We are mere servants. What could you want with us?"

"I am here to deliver you from servitude." Vette turned her eyes to the Sith, knowing what she can offer and what she can do. The question is, which one will she choose?

"You... you want to help us?" The father grew confused.

"No, Gregor, the Sith is toying with us before killing us!"

"Heed your wife's warning, Gregor Willsaam. Sith are devious and demented." When the Jedi spoke, she couldn't help but have that boiling hatred inside of her come out after so many years. After all, it was the Jedi who destroyed her family in the first place regardless of her mother's past as a Padawan.

"Is that what you mean, Sith? By killing us you end our life of servitude? Can't you spare us?"

"If you align with the Empire, you live."

"What do you mean by this?" Gregor continued to ask. "What is to happen to us if we do as you say?"

"I'll see to it that you live like kings." She can.

"Oh, you dirty, no good certin—" before the wife could even say something else, her husband spoke in concern. "Parvin! Jaesa has gone off to a life of discipline and detachment. We are unlikely to ever see her again. The Sith is offering us a way out of this. A way to live!"

"Jaesa is sensitive, Gregor. She will feel our betrayal. It will fester in her. Don't you see, this Sith is banking on that."

"Did you hear me say you'll live like kings?" Leena repeated her offer.

"My wife can't see the big picture. You offer a choice between death or pledging ourselves to our daughter's enemy. I choose that Parvin and I live in the arms of the Empire. And I trust that my daughter will understand and remain strong."

She nodded. "Your wife has to agree as well."

"Please, my sweet," Plead Gregor as he held his wife's hand. "Stand with me on this."

"My place is with you, Gregor. As long as we're alive, there's hope."

"We are in an agreement." He said as he turned to face the Sith. "We shall embrace the Empire. Tell us what happens next."

"You'll receive instructions at the Imperial landing." With the deed done, even the Jedi couldn't comprehend. Quinn didn't much approve for the idea of offering the couple riches in exchange for their loyalty, but he was certain that his Lord should know what she was doing. She was offering too much and yet, even he knew that she was a woman of her word. It was a wise approach.

"Ahem. I'm glad you're all found an accord. But there's still the matter of you being our enemy, Sith." The Jedi seemed determined to do something, but it was rather against their code. Naturally Leena was an enemy to them but, she did not resort to aggression towards them even when she slaughtered Organa guards. "Now only will I not allow the Willsaams to do this, but you had yourself a killing spree getting here. That can't go unpunished."

"This is a peaceful solution, **_Jedi._** Honor it." Her companions could hear the tone of disgust coming out of her mouth.

"Yes, Master Volryder, stay true to the Jedi Code and keep the peace. Too many have died already today." Gregor spoke, as he was already thankful for the mercy that the Sith gave them. "Gregor and I go of our own free will. And spare this house any further pain."

"This doesn't sit right, but I can't attack someone walking in peace. Even a Sith." He said as he took away his lightsaber.

"You just saved your life."

"The code is everything, Sith. But I wouldn't expect you to respect it." On the contrary, because of Tarun – she has a sense of respect for the code but not for the Jedi Order. "Leave out the back door to avoid further causalities. I'll say nothing further."

With an agreement, the Sith and her companions left with the Willsaams and proceeded to the Imperial landing to see them off.

Even with the success of this task, the image of the Jedi was still in her mind. He seemed so familiar, she felt that she knew him from somewhere but nothing in her memory could confirm it. It bothered her, as much as the Force made them feel connected at some point, but she didn't know the reason.

What was the purpose?

What was the plan?

No one knew but the Force.

Leena opened her holocom to find the image of her Master, Darth Baras. "Ah, apprentice, the Sith FimmRess who attends Duke Kendoh was able to patch me through you directly. Excellent. I am seeking an update. News of your search for Jaesa Willsaam's family has reached me, and I am quite concerned."

"What news have you heard, my Lord?" The apprentice had to be polite.

"Duke Kendoh contacted me to tell me that you have been busying yourself with personal exploits, and disregarding my mission."

She should have killed Kendoh when she had the chance. "What exactly did he say about me?"

"In a moment. First, the more important subject." The Master brushed off as he had more worrisome concerns than a rebellious apprentice. "Tell me you've found the family of Nomen Karr's Padawan. Tell me they have been take care of."

"I made them swear allegiance to the Empire and sent them to Dromand Kaas."

"Really? Excellent thinking. As I torture them, their pain will scream into the galaxy and torment their daughter." As Baras said this, the apprentice couldn't help but sigh mentally and proceeded with caution. Hoping she won't be punished.

"I promised them riches," she said what she negotiated. "And I believe it will be more effective if they live more fruitfully."

"Ah, very conniving." The Master praised. "The happier they are under Imperial rule, the more it will tear the Jedi's heart. I will make it so. You eclipsed my greatest hopes for you and prove you belong at my side. Which makes my susceptibility to Duke Kendoh's gossip about you all the more foolish."

"You said it, I didn't." She shrugged.

"I have learned to follow all roads to their conclusion. So, when I hear something alarming, I always pursue it. First off, Kendoh said that you sent an explosion that caused the death of several Thul dignitaries."

"That was his doing, not mine." She wasn't even aware that members from House Thul died. She was too busy killing off Ulgo soldiers.

"Hmm. It must be politically advantageous for him to disavow his role in such a thing. Kendoh also said that you helped the Republic defend their front in Organa's war against House Ulgo. Painting you as a traitor."

She resorted to killing Kendoh, painfully. "Doing so expedited my mission. I find them to be a more reliable intel compared to what Kendoh has given me, which resulted failure for the last time." Baras had an idea that his apprentice might contact her blood relatives on the planet, but even he knew that he was planted enough fear and trauma into her mind.

He underestimated his apprentice.

"Well, I do not care about the trivial war on Alderaan." Baras claimed as long as she did what she had to. "All that matters to me is that your mission is complete. For whatever reason, the man task taken it upon himself to slander you. I have no further use for Duke Kendoh. Punish him however you please. If it were me, he'd pay severely – especially with the reported assassination of Lady Aletra of House Sern, your grandmother."

And in return, Leena underestimated her own Master.

The news caught her companions by surprised. Vette wondered how Leena would handle this, not to mention that with the acknowledgement – she had work to do before she could even leave Alderaan. But Leena spoke calmly in response to her Master. "I'm interested to hear what he has to say for himself. Then I will grant him the bloodbath he begged for."

"Do what you will, but quickly. Until we destroy the threat of Jaesa Willsaam nothing else is more important. Goodbye, apprentice."

"What do we do?" Vette asked as Quinn awaited orders.

"Quinn. Make sure that my message will reach to the Duke. That he and his men will answer to me because today I am Lord of House Sern." With a firm nod, Quinn immediately began to send a message towards the Sith assigned to Duke Kendoh.

The visible hatred and irritation in her grey eyes were enough for her companions to know that this Alderaanian noble was a dead man. Leena Sern was a woman who doesn't appreciate threats and at the same time, something puzzled him. Never mind the Jedi who was in her mind, what worried her was that how come no one in her family notified her of the incident immediately.

When the Sith and her companions arrived at the chambers where Duke Kendoh resided, he couldn't help but greet them nervously. "Ah, come in! I heard of your success, and I am so very pleased for you!"

"Cut the antics, Kendoh." The Sith spoke harshly as she removed her helmet, dropping it on the floor and revealing a young woman with distinguishable Sern traits such as the grey eyes. There was no denying what he got himself into.

"Is... is there a problem?"

"Baras told me you called me a traitor and blamed me for the murder of your fellow Thuls." She wasn't so pleased even for a Sith.

"Oh, uh, he..." Caught red handed and she didn't need the Force for him to say the truth. "I see – how awkward for me. Allow me to explain. My Lor—I mean... L-Lady Sern." When Organa finally granted acknowledgement, it was only natural for other houses to hear that Lady Sern has indeed return to her home and it won't be so long until they rally their forces to crush an enemy that has wronged them.

Serns are hard to kill.

"I realized when you blew up the power generator, several of my rivals would be exposed. So, I seized the opportunity to eliminate them. I... had company when I was speaking with your Master, and I needed to keep my fellow house members blind to my maneuvering—"

"That is a lie." Spoke FemmRess. The Sith apprentice was getting even more irritated with this Duke. "You contacted Baras yourself, alone."

"When you showed disrespect towards me, I granted you mercy." The apprentice spoke with a stern gaze as she ignited her lightsaber. "When you granted me wrong intel and tried to manipulate me into killing my own grandmother, I gave out a chance to prove yourself to me. When you framed me for your political actions, I did consider even granting you the mercy of banishment. When Baras told me of the murder of my grandmother, the Lady Aletra, I was also considering mercy to let you live in the pain of torture. And you know what, Kendoh? Lying to me was your last mistake and I have no more patience to even grant you mercy."

"I—I only wanted Baras to know that I was looking out for him!" He began to kneel in front of the Sith apprentice, basically begging for his life. "It was harmless! I knew you would succeed, and all Batas would care about was that! Please... please don't... kill me! FemmRess, you and your men are assigned to me. If I am attacked, you must defend!"

"If Darth Baras's apprentice decides you die, we will not intercede."

"Leave one Sern alive and the cowards can never sleep." She made her decision as he companions slowly took a few steps back as the apprentice proceeded forward.

"It will be a pleasure to be relieved of this assignment. Can we help at all?" FimmRess offered his services to the apprentice.

"I appreciate your offer, but a Sith who passes the sentence should swing the sword." Raising her lightsaber high up, she took delight into cutting him down – with his sentence of death, even that wasn't enough to grant justice for her grandmother and there was more to the story than Kendoh giving out the order.

"He was a sad and twisted waste of space. Serving him was torture."

"I can only imagine." Said the apprentice as her gaze was still on the body. She knew there was more to it.

"Now we report back to our master on the Council. We will be paying attention to your exploits, **_Lord Sern_**. Farewell." When the Sith and his fellows excused himself. The apprentice closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she turned to face her companions.

"Quinn, investigate the matter for me, leave no stone unturned."

He bowed. "Yes, my Lord."


	37. THE CONFLICT WITHIN

With the question of a regent, Leena had to make a quick decision as she decided to remain on Alderaan for a bit longer to sort things out. Vette decided to run a couple of errands since they were on a decent planet unlike the previous ones. Baras did instruct her to proceed to what she was doing as long as it was done fast, and the Sith didn't have much of a choice but to wrap things up as soon as she could.

Reasons why she allowed Quinn to do such an important job on her part. It just didn't make sense even for her. Even with the security system down, House Sern has tight security with well-developed patrol routes in and out of the estate.

For a known military family, going inside would have been almost impossible.

The Sith apprentice found herself awake in the middle of the night. Studying the security and the patrol routes of the estate. She managed to observed that a number of soldiers would have been in the halls for a number of hours, and the only way through them would be immediately confrontation.

Her cousin Anthony reported that there was no indication that the soldiers were attacked in the middle of the power shut down she caused.

After hours of investigation, the Captain entered his Lord's room in silence. Though he didn't forget his manners as he bowed before entering. When the doors closed behind him, he immediately presented the datapad to the Sith.

Carefully analyzing the information, she was rather disappointed. "Is this everything, Captain?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes, my Lord. I did not leave a single stone unturned as you asked."

"I wish to speak with my cousin Anthony tomorrow, alone. If possible. You may call it a night, Captain."

"Very good, my Lord." The Captain excused himself as the Sith remained. Having her gaze locked on the holo in front of her, the display of the whole estate layout. Anthony was the first one to tell her of the incident of their grandmother, it was no surprised to him that she already knew. He had this idea that force-users knew what would be happening to their loved ones, then again – Leena had an odd idea in her mind on how all of this happened.

Lady Aletra had always been in bad blood with House Thul even before she was married to her husband, the late Lord Sern.

Perhaps even in death, Aletra had the last laugh of whatever she had been doing for decades. So many wanted the Sith dead, she slowly couldn't even remember their names. If she had a choice, Leena would have stayed and continued the work that was left behind but – she wasn't allowed to do so.

As a Sith and as her Master's prized apprentice and weapon, she was forced to be what everyone expected her to be.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember what Occlus said. Someone stronger than Norin but gentler than Anthony. Anthony was more outspoken in comparison to Norin.

She knew little about politics and yet she also knew how to play a little game.

Leena closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she wondered if all worlds began in darkness and if it shall end in darkness. She wondered if the heart is no different. How the darkness sprouts within, grows, and eventually consumes. How the dark is part of nature as it is light. And in the end, every heart return to the darkness – how the darkness can be the heart's true essence.

_Are you there, Sith? _She opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of the void. A lone Jedi standing in front of her with a calm expression, still confusion that lurks within him.

_I am here. _She answered. _After all these years... we finally manage to see each other and not just hear._

The Jedi nodded. _Yes. I've been hearing your voice for years... I would mutter the word 'listen' in hopes I could hear you in return._

_Are we certain that we were the ones who would say 'listen' or the Force trying to connect us?_

The Jedi paused and began to think. He turned to the Sith with a small smile upon his lips. He did seem familiar to her, as she is familiar to him – but none of them knew the answer. _You study the mysteries of the Force?_

_I know a Jedi Master who had a deep understanding to it. Both the light and the dark. You could say I trained under him for more than a year._

_Fascinating. _His smile widens even more. _What is your name Sith?_

_Leena._

_Cyrus._ He introduced himself. He couldn't help but smile as he felt something towards the Sith, sure she's supposed to be an enemy as the Order taught him but he felt – close to her, for some reason. _You're always in pain, aren't you?_

_I can only assume that you felt them during the years._

The Jedi nodded. _The longer it goes, the more painful it becomes. I could sense fear and hatred inside of you, but you don't... use it as much as other Sith do. I also sense... mercy, you lean both sides of the Force, Sith._

_I've been focused on survival for years, Jedi. _Though it bothered them both that they were looking into the same shade of grey eyes, Leena wondered if this was a message from the Force. Was this Jedi named Cyrus even real? Or is he only a projection that the Force wants her to see? _I was forcing myself to go into the darkness and receive the power I so desperately needed to kill my Master. I cling onto the dark side to destroy him at the same time, I need the light to show mercy and kindness to those who deserve it._

_Aren't you conflicted? _The Jedi asked curiously.

_The Force itself is conflict, Jedi. _The apprentice seemed to firmly believe that. How much both the Sith and the Jedi Code contradict each other. How much each side has its own form of corruption – with the dark side driving them to emotion and the light side driving them to the denseness of the galaxy. _Let there be no mistake, we will soon be at war._

_How sure are you?_

_The galaxy needs its betrayals. The Force is conflict. The Empire is conflict. The Empire is war made manifest. That is why no one can avoid this conflict. I fight because that's what I was made to do, regardless which Master I serve – and believe me or not Jedi, you were made to fight too. You Jedi only understand the Force partially, you fail to understand the fundamental nature of the Force – that it **is **conflict._

_We're keepers of peace, Sith. Not soldiers._ The Jedi seemed to be firm on his own believes, and yet, even he knew that there were contradictions in the Jedi Code. _The Sith crave for power and bloodshed, it empowers your very hatred – it feeds you power._

_Say what you will about the Sith. _Her expression was visibly filled with concern as well as frustration in her eyes. Cyrus knew that Sith are emotional to the point where they can be unstable in the battlefield, marking them dangerous when needed. Channeling all that anger and hatred – he knew that there was hope for her. _If it wasn't for the Jedi... I would still have a mother, I would still have my brothers, I wouldn't have suffered for decades – I wouldn't be in such pain!_

_Come with me then. _The Jedi offered his hand towards the Sith. For years of coldness and absence, Leena could feel the warmth of the light and yet the coldness of the dark. _There's hope for you, Leena. You can still be redeemed._

Redemption was also what Baras offered her when her husband was murdered. The Sith closed her eyes, able to hear the opening door. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in her chambers. The darkness was gone as well as the Jedi.

She found Quinn enter with a tray filled with a pot, a cup and some food – she suspected that it was morning but it felt like she was talking to the Jedi for only a couple of minutes, not even for an hour.

"Captain." She addressed, but the Captain smiled as he placed the tray on the table.

"My Lord, it's not yet sunrise." He carefully informed the Sith as he began to pour some tea. "You should retire to your bed and have some sleep."

"I thought I already dismissed you?"

"Yes, my Lord." He confirmed as he gave the cup to his Lord. When Leena took the cup, she proceeded to take a small sip. A smile formed on her lips before she continued to drink the tea. The sweetness made her relaxed and calm, the tension she felt earlier was already gone. When the Captain saw how pleased his Lord, he was pleased himself and proceeded. "But it has come to my attention that you haven't been sleeping well for months. As your Captain, I find myself obligated to make sure that you too, are at peak efficiency by the morning."

She couldn't help but chuckle in delight. "You're starting to sound just like my father. If you are my father, my ear would be pink by now..."

"Is that so, my Lord?"

"My father has always been strict with me and my sister. Maybe because we were girls or maybe he was traumatized."

"Moff Zabro does seem to be a promising man, my Lord." Quinn was very much aware of Moff Erhart Zabro's achievements even when he was stuck on Balmorra for a decade. All those victories he managed to achieve in a rather short time, all those medals and the outstanding loyalty of his men – it was rather impossible for even a Sith Lord to complain about his performance as long as he delivers the most excellent results.

If Quinn served Zabro in the Battle of Drukenwell, then he wouldn't have been court-martialed in the first place. Perhaps he would have been a Major by this time but if he did serve the other Moff instead of Broysc, he wouldn't have met the Leena – a Sith who values his military expertise.

"Thank you for looking out for me Quinn," The apprentice turned to him with a smile as she placed down her cup. "But I'll take it from here."

"Will you be fine, my Lord?" Quinn asked, wanting to make sure that she will actually sleep properly for once. When the apprentice nodded, the Captain quietly excused himself and proceeded to his quarters. The never-ending silence always did haunt her as the darkness grants her company.

Laying down on the bed, she slowly remembered the day when Overseer Tremel took her away from her father and sister. Away from the family she had left at the time.

She remembered all those painful moments of training, so she could be strong. She remembered the hours she spent, those countless hours she wasted on reading Sith philosophy. Those hours seated in the meditation chamber, channeling the Force from within.

She remembered how Baras tamed her, with all those pitiful punishments. She remembered her first kill, how the expressions of other acolytes wanted nothing more than to be Sith so they may be free. In her case, Leena was aware that if she did become Sith, she will never be free.

The following day, Anthony appeared in the presence of his new Lady. Unlike before, he now showed the proper respect toward Leena regardless of her allegiance in this war – as long as he could see that her loyalty relies to this family, he will no longer argue. She gestured her cousin to rise in her presence. He could tell that this was something of a family matter – with the absence of her Imperial companions.

"You wish to speak with me, Lady Sern?" Her cousin broke the silence. It was just the two of them – no distractions, no other audience, just him and her.

"I am very much aware that I am a Lady without a House." Leena spoke sternly, she was very much aware that it would take more than noble acknowledgement for her own blood to accept her new founding role in this family. Especially when she's Sith. "The nobles support me but they don't know me as anything than a symbol. I know I can't win. You dislike me because I am a woman and everyone else hates me because I am Sith."

Anthony couldn't help but look into the same grey eyes he has. She wasn't ignorant nor ambitious enough for political power. "You will soon marry into our customs and learn that ever since your mother, this House has become a fractured place of hate and distrust. Maybe if a great unifier appeared, a leader that we could all put our faith in – but grandmother is gone. She's dead. Do you know who can be up to that task in your absence, my Lady?"

"I don't know." She was honest. She didn't know anything about her cousins besides the fact that they fear for the survival of this family, and eventually its extinction if they fail to find a worthy leader in the place of Leena. "I know as much that I am not fit to lead this family to the success of your expectations. This is a broken house, ripped apart by the Republic and the Empire. I know that you will not accept me or my return unless I agree to your terms – which I can only assume can be received only through marriage?"

"I am aware that you're already a widow." Anthony wasn't so shy about his opinion and Leena respected that. "I need to have the assurance that you are still pure."

"Is this because I am a woman?" Leena raised her brow.

"Because you must be viable to a strategic marriage. They have burned you and will soon deny you. Our cousins will never accept your return unless you agree to the terms of our traditions and customs in this household. Every noble needs a clear heir to their throne as power can be passed down without bloodshed or fear, the fear you were raised to embrace every day. The Sern legacy may have been in your mind for all these years, but even I know it is not in your soul. You need a husband, cousin—"

Leena was aware that Anthony spoke truth, but even she knows that she can be Lady of this house in name only. Marriage was an option she didn't want to take, not after what she's seen, not after what Baras did to her. "I **_had _**a husband. And I loved him and he was murdered in cold blood before my eyes. I have lived my entire life as a Sith warrior. I will not allow you or our cousins to bully me into being something I am not, not now, not ever."

"What this House needs is a person, a leader with power." Anthony argued. "Perhaps the spirit of a warrior is in every beating of your heart, but the survival of this family matters to everyone involved. It's time to accept your fate that after all those decades, you're finally home."

"The last time I was here, I was merely 3-years old." Leena closed her eyes for a moment as she spoke of the past. Opening her eyes, she had them focused on Anthony who was carefully listening to her words. "I barely even remember Alderaan. This castle, this estate is nothing but a romanticized picture in my mind and the truth is, I don't know is home anymore."

"You **_are _**Leena Ziare Sern and you have finally come for your throne. You need to fight our enemies the way you fight yours, to the death. You need to be where your people can see you from now on. Help me bring this family together, cousin."

"Is that what you want, cousin?" The Sith apprentice asked with a rather cold gaze.

But the Sern did not hesitate and gave a firm nod with a determined expression. "I have a family to protect and I have already loss more than I can batter. My life is the sum of my choices, not someone else's."

"I am also Sern, cousin." Leena reminded him. "This family is in my blood as I can clearly see it is in yours, and we will cannot afford to let it burn. Even though our enemies spill our blood they will never take the spirit that powers in our veins. It doesn't matter where it began cousin, someone has to finish it. You can unite this family under your rule."

Anthony grew confused and surprised as he just stared into the eyes of Leena. She didn't twitch not hesitate to even continue. She was very sure of her decision. "Anthony Sern. I name you Lord regent of House Sern."

"Are you certain about this decision of yours, cousin?"

"I already know what you want. You have my full confidence as well as my trust." She knew very well that she can be a pawn in this game or be the piece that crosses the board and become the Queen. Anthony spoke his mind at the same time, was mindful of his words – she wasn't wrong in choosing him at all.

She was pass judgement and way pass of asking permission.

Leena retired to her chambers in silence, finalizing the papers and politics she needed to acknowledge before she turns everything to her cousin Anthony. Quinn was kind enough to bring his Lord her meal, Vette would come in from time to time to see if her friend needed a companion to kill the silence.

But the Sith insisted Vette that she wouldn't like what she might hear, and the mere reason why she wanted to be alone. Quinn on the other hand was very much aware on what his Lord was about to do.

The doors slid open breaking the silence but not her concentration towards the datapads at her disposal. Her cousin Norin came in with a smile upon his lips. He knew how to carry himself, a very diplomatic man as servants would describe him.

"How are you, cousin?" He greeted. He had his own set of concerns. "You must be feeling overwhelmed. Finally connecting to your roots after so many years and losing grandmother, not to mention proving yourself to Organa and the other noble houses in the middle of a civil war."

"Yes." Leena acknowledged his presence. "It seems that I must face every destructive storm at once."

"I was told that you are to leave Alderaan soon and you have named cousin Anthony your regent." He spoke his concern. He waited for her response.

Leena took a small sip from her cup of tea provided by her Captain. She turned her attention to the datapads still. "We're all bound by blood, cousin. But it has come to my attention that grandmother has taken both your council when she was alive. I seek for Anthony's thoughts and now I turn to you. Do you think Anthony is the right choice?"

He nodded. "If it were me in your position, I would choose someone who our Lady Grandmother trusted the most. Anthony is fitted for the role. I trust that you made the right decision."

"Will you obey Anthony as you would obey me?"

"Of course," Her cousin smiled in respect with a humble response. "If you trust cousin Anthony that much. There is nothing I wouldn't do for your interests, cousin."

Before Leena could even take another sip from her cup, she slowly placed it down on the desk as well as the datapad she held in her hand. Turning her full attention to her cousin who smiled. "You would do that? Follow the commands of your greatest rival and expect no assurance from me? How selfless of you."

"It's for the family." Norin claimed. "My personal feelings don't matter to the situation."

"Personal feelings and passion always matter in the situation, cousin." The apprentice spoke as she slowly stood up from her chair. She was like a vulture, circling around her prey. "Darth Occlus gave me some good advice before I left Dromand Kaas. Everyone wants something from me, anyone claiming otherwise is a liar."

"Forgive me, cousin. Some elaboration is required."

The Sith darted her grey orbs towards her own cousin as he stood there, petrified. "After I retired Duke Kendo, I had my companion investigate the matter and even granted permission of interrogation to the men who infiltrated the estate. It seems like those soldiers knew which patrol routes to avoid at very... specific times, as if there was an inside job from a high-ranking nobleman..." She paused, turning her full attention to her cousin. "...who should have memorized these routes by heart."

"My Lady, you must understand." The tension grew around the chambers. His once confident and kind tone suddenly grew shaking and nervous, surrounded in fear. "There are several of us here in the household. You couldn't possibly think that I could even betray this family—"

"This family, no I don't have doubts." She spoke in consideration but the coldness in her tone. "I on the other hand, you could – no. You already did, cousin. I don't distrust you because you can be second to me, I distrust you because you're not as smart as you think you are."

She continued to walk around him in circles, with her hands neatly folded behind her. "I'm confident that I'm not wrong. Cousin Anthony is too proud to work with Thul – you on the other hand... look how terrified you are." She could see the expression on his face. He was like an animal already trapped inside of a cage, caught by a poacher. "Has someone promised you something? Something like my position?"

"Leena, please." He pleaded in a tone of desperation.

"Who promised you this?" She stood behind him, with a terrifying presence. "Is it Baras? He has done something similar like this before, you would not be the first servant he has bribed into betraying me."

Norin tried to stay silence, though his body was clearly stating that he was already a terrified man in the presence of a Sith. Her patience was wearing thin, as a result, she raised her voice. "SPEAK! While there is still mercy in my mind—"

Norin turned around sharply, trying his best to maintain eye contact with his Lady. "Leena! Please! You must not let suspicion and fear blind you! I am family! I am the only reliable family you have left!"

Though he showed clear paranoia and fright towards his Lady, Leena's serious demeanor turned into a pleasant and kind smile. Gently rubbing his arms, trying to calm him down. "Don't worry cousin. You don't have to answer me."

When she turned around and headed towards the door, even with that smile she wore – he continued to be nervous. And when the door opened, the Sith turned back to face her cousin with a smile still. "But you do have to answer to our interrogators. Take him for questioning."

When the Sern guards quickly scrambled into her chambers, and took Norin by the arms. Quinn stood by the doorframe, as if he was only awaiting his Lord's orders. As the soldiers began to drag Norin out, he constantly began to beg for his cousin's mercy. Leena made it clear to someone that she would grant mercy to those who deserve it.

In this case, Norin Sern did not deserve her mercy.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I expected you to kill him on the spot, much like with Duke Kendoh for this unbearable betrayal."

Leena faced Quinn with a small smile on her lips. "I don't waste resources, Captain." This was the same thing she did to the prisoner back on Korriban years ago.

"And if he has nothing more to say, my Lord?"

"Kill him." She spoke rather coldly. "Or let him burn with his betrayal."


	38. TAUNTING THE JEDI

"You crushed Alderaan under your boot, apprentice. I am incredibly impressed. The planet will feel the sting for years to come." Baras began to praise his apprentice when she and her crew came back at the ship.

She bowed. "I am your humble servant, Master."

Vette stayed by the side with her arms crossed and leaning back on the metallic walls of the ship, carefully watching her friend in the process. Through all those years of experience, the Twi'lek knew that Leena had to smile in front of the face of her torturer – and must always be seen as Darth Baras's apprentice if she is to survive long enough to kill him.

"Nomen Karr's Padawan can no longer hide in anonymity. I am pleased. By rooting out this Jaesa Willsaam's parents, you have reached across the galaxy to strike a sharp blow to our enemies. Every lead followed perfectly. Every planet ravaged. Our adversary is growing antsy, I can feel it. Expect news soon, Baras out."

"My Lord," Quinn approached his Lord when the holo finally ended. Leena turned her attention to the Captain as the Twi'lek also began to approach the both of them. "I thought it prudent not to interrupt Darth Baras. We received a recorded transmission. It is queued when you are ready."

"Proceed." Quinn nodded at his Lord's commands and began to display the recorded transmission on the holoterminal.

Leena was rather amused when she saw a young girl, probably just turned 17-years old. "Sith, I'm Jaesa Willsaam. My Master, Nomen Karr, has no idea I'm sending this message. Let's be real – we both know this isn't about us."

"Ah, the hunted seeks the hunter." Quinn was also amused by the turn of events.

"Our Masters pretend otherwise, but this is personal." The Padawan continued. "You and I are only pawns in their private war. And those I care about are getting caught in the middle. It has to stop."

"Wow," Vette commented. "Gotta give it to her – she sure has guts."

The apprentice slowly smiled. "She certainly does."

"I appreciate directness. And as merciful as your actions have been, it's time you stopped this passive-aggressive campaign. This message includes coordinates where I'll be waiting in my shop. Let's discuss this face-to-face. No more nonsense."

"What do you think of that, Captain?"

"It could be a trap, my Lord." The Quinn gave out his honest assessment on the matter. "Nomen Karr may have put her to it."

"Hey." Vette inserted herself into the conversation. "Don't listen to Captain Paranoid here. I don't think it's a trap. I trust her."

"Thanks for the input, Vette."

"The coordinates are set, my Lord. We can rendezvous with her ship whenever you give the word."

"Proceed." Said the Lord. "I will go alone this time."

Vette and even the Captain were shocked by her statement.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Vette began to wave her hands. She wasn't very comfortable with the idea of her friend going out there alone. Sure she's Sith and she's slowly becoming more powerful by the day, but – it scared her. "I said I trust her but that doesn't mean you can go out there alone!"

"And why not?"

"I mean sure, you're strong and all but – what if Noman Karr is with her?"

Leena smiled, making the Twi'lek even more worried. "I appreciate your concern towards me, Vette but the Padawan is right. This is between me and her, and this has to stop."

She kept her word and proceeded alone when she arrived at the ship. She closed her eyes and slowly began to feel the power of the Force, two beings, warriors of the light stand within the same ground as her. But she felt something wrong as she took her first few steps within the ship.

_Are you there Sith? _Cyrus's voice entered her mind. _Can you hear me?_

_I can hear you loud and clear, Jedi. What do you want? _The connection was rather stronger than what she experienced back on Alderaan. She could only assume that he was in a quiet place, meditating in the process.

_I could feel that you're in a position of trouble. A different kind of conflict within you._

_You sound concerned. _Said the apprentice as she proceeded deeper into the ship.

_I strangely am. _The Jedi admitted. _I feel genuine concern for you, even though you are my enemy._

_You are not my enemy. _The Sith claimed. _I only have one goal, Jedi – freedom._

_And you think by killing the enemies of your Master will grant you freedom?_ The Jedi continued to give out his concern towards the Sith. This was something unheard of. Being connected by the Force as if there was a bond formed years ago, a kind of bond that was long forgotten. _Revenge will not cure your pain, nor will it resolve anything._

_You know nothing about me, Jedi._

_I know you are in pain. I wish to help._

_No one can help me. _Leena resorted as the doors began to open for her to find two Jedi knights, the Padawan was nowhere to be found.

As the connection was slowly lost when she began to approach the Jedi, one of them spoke in rather complete arrogance. "Well, well, we're going to have to take Nomen Karr after all. The Sith showed."

"Stand down, Sith." The other Jedi spoke calmly. "The Padawan you seek is not here. Master Karr discovered her plan and talked her out of it."

"It's not your day. You were expecting one lowly little Padawan to crush, and instead you got us."

"I should have known." The Sith couldn't help but sigh upon the realization that her time and efforts have been wasted by these Jedi. "This wasn't going to be easy after all. But you'll do just fine."

"Just like a Sith." The arrogant one spoke. "Always looking for a shortcut."

"I am Ulldin, this is Zylixx. We are fully trained Jedi Knights, and more than your match. You should submit."

"Of course, we have yet to encounter a Sith who had the sense to surrender. You all seem bent on having us destroy you."

_Sith. Turn back, and leave in peace._

_Shut up Cyrus. _Leena couldn't help but scold him back into the silence. Trying to temporarily cut off their connection. "Admit it, you'd be disappointed if I gave up."

_Leena... _The Jedi sighed.

_Cyrus, let me do my job. _The Jedi continued to speak. This was one nonsense agreement going on in her head.

"Not at all." Uldin spoke his peace. "We don't go around picking fights."

"I wouldn't trust it if the Sith surrendered. I prefer the sureness of death." Zylixx didn't act much on how the Jedi should be.

_Leena—_

"Keep thinking like that and you'll fall to the dark side before you know it."

_Don't taunt him!_

_It's not like he's actually going to fall for it!_

"Shut. Your. Mouth." But he did fall for it.

"Zylixx, remain calm. The Sith is just trying to unbalance you. Don't let this get under your skin." Ulldin spoke. The apprentice did wonder if Jedi are so easily turned to the dark side as some Sith claimed.

But Cyrus was right at some point. She had no companions and she was alone – she didn't wish to have any violent confrontation with the Jedi. It was going to waste her energy and efforts even more. "I have no quarrel with you. Let's just go our separate ways."

"Now, why would we agree to just let you go?" Zylixx asked as he crossed his arms.

"Zylixx, we assumed this Sith would engage, as all others we've faced have. If that's not the case..."

"No, Ulldin, this Sith will continue to hunt Nomen Karr and his Padawan. We must end the threat for good!"

Leena couldn't help but cross her arms, unable to listen to what this arrogant Jedi had to say. "True Jedi don't attack to kill. The light side demands temperance. Of the two of us, it's clear that I am the more serene, the more grounded. The better Jedi."

"Who are you to lecture about the light side?!" Zylixx already have into his temper. "The Sith force us to take measures like this! No..." he took a deep breath. "You won't goad me like this, Sith. I... I can control my emotions."

"You, Sith, pose as an exception. Your vile attempts to hurt Nomen Karr and Jaesa Willsaam are provocation enough."

"You don't know my motivation." She turned her attention to Ulldin who was calm throughout the whole exchange.

But Zylixx continued to explode. "Come on, it doesn't take a genius to know you came here to destroy. Your presence is all the confirmation we need. Right, Ulldin?"

"No. Zylixx I... I'm unsure. Master Karr claims this Sith means Jaesa harm, but we do not have proof."

"Master Karr's word is proof enough! I have no crisis of conscience assuming his assessment is sound."

"That's an assumption I cannot make, my friend. I will not engage. I must walk away, and urge you to do the same." With that, Ulldin proceeded to the bridge, leaving his companion as well as the Sith alone in the same area.

He wouldn't take no for an answer. "You may have derailed Ulldin's resolve, Sith but I am calm... I will not give into your taunts!"

"Yes, stuff your feelings, deny your true nature, Zylixx. It's a ticking time bomb." She continued to taunt.

"I will be calm when you're dead! No more talk! You die Sith!" He shouted as he ignited his lightsaber.

Leena sighed, perhaps she should have listened to that Jedi in her head. "You're going to regret that." The apprentice spoke as she only took out one lightsaber, never minding the other. All she needed was one.

When Ulldin sensed the presence of the Sith leaving the ship, Zylixx returned injured and tired – but luckily in one peace.

Ulldin stood in front of the holoterminal as the image slowly began to make sense for the Jedi. The image was clear at the same time, he wasn't so pleased on what events he managed to feel, hear and even see through the eyes of the Sith. He couldn't help but sigh, to express his own disappointment.

"I could tell that you went against the Sith that Master Karr claims to be a threat to him and his Padawan?"

"Master Cyrus." Ulldin greeted. "We proceeded with what's instructed to us but the Sith meant no harm—"

"And yet Zylixx continued to engage, unable to control his emotions. Luckily the Sith showed mercy and the same time restraint. She has power within the Force that Master Karr has clearly underestimated." The Jedi Master continued. He seemed young, in his late 20's to even be in the Jedi Council and yet he had earned the title and respect for it. "Return to Tython and I will give you instructions as you return."

"Yes, Master Cyrus." The Jedi Knights nodded in agreement. When the transmission ended, he couldn't help but sigh. Troubled as he was, even with the doubt he managed to stay calm. Cyrus didn't know how to feel – the more he made connections to the Sith, the more familiar he was becoming to her power.

She walks within the path of the dark side and at the same time embraces the temperance of the light.

For years he felt her pain, her sorrows, her anger and her happiness. She claimed vengeance can cure her pain but, even he knew that wouldn't bring those she lost back to the living.

The Force has the plan and they must follow it.

Cyrus closed his eyes as he felt the generosity of the dark. The silence of the room gave him serenity and clarity, trying to reconnect to the Sith named Leena. What he saw was something else. A holoterminal with the face of a Dark Lord he could only assume was her Master, the Darth Baras Master Karr wanted to root out when he presented Jaessa Willsaam to them.

"Apprentice, the timing of this calling is fortuitous. I was just about to contact you with news."

"I'm eager to hear it." Said the apprentice. But the Jedi Master could sense it – the deception and the lies that she hides behind the dutiful face of an apprentice.

"I'm pleased to report that your exploits have been successful. I have received a transmission from Nomen Karr – calling me out, if you will. Challenging me to face him to the death. Our enemy has become desperate."

"He must have lost his mind." Claimed the apprentice.

But Cyru spoke his peace. _You have plans of your own Sith, show Master Karr mercy._

_You witness this conversation because I allow it. Your connection to the Force is powerful, Jedi._

_As is yours, Sith. _He answered as he continued to listen what the Darth had to say to his apprentice. "Your efforts to disrupt his precious Padawan has unnerved him. He seeks to turn the tides. Karr fails to understand – I have outgrown our personal dispute. He expects me to jump at the chance of strangling him. He will not be prepared for you."

_He seems to be a coward. _"Just tell me where to go." Cyrus spoke as Leena gave out her word to her Master. The apprentice replied. _He has turned me into a lapdog to do his every bidding._

_I can sense why you hate him so._

_I am glad. _The apprentice acknowledged. "The Duel is to happen to Hutta, at the site of Nomen Karr's betrayal so long ago. A fitting place for his end. Defeat him, but do not kill him. His torment will reach out his Padawan. He will be the bait that brings her to you."

_Jaesa Willsaam is a sweet and kind girl, Leena. She will only be hurt within your Order._

_Anywhere in the galaxy they hurt little girls, Cyrus. _Leena spoke of personal experience. _I can only assume that she might be safe with me if I welcome her to my crew._

_I cannot allow that. She's a Padawan, one of a kind – she must walk through the light._

_I know. _"Sounds like a plan."

Her Master continued to speak. "I can feel Jaesa Willsaam on the verge of breaking. And Karr's desperate actions confirm it. Subdue the Master, and the pupil will come to save him. I have foreseen it."

As the transmission ended, the Sith proceeded to her chambers. Vette wondered the silence even though Leena wasn't as talkative as she is. Quinn on the other hand, proceeded to place the coordinates to Hutta and preparing for lightspeed.

The apprentice cut off her connection with the Jedi do receive at least the peace and quiet she needed. Removing her armor, the girl lay down on the bed – having her gaze locked on the metallic ceiling. There are Jedi that could turn and fall to the dark side as there are Sith who seek redemption for their actions and turn to the light.

She was none of those.

Leena stands at the middle of light and dark. She closed her eyes, wondering what the Force can bring her at times like this. She distrusts the Jedi because of what happened to her mother, she loathes the Sith because of all of her sufferings – a woman without a home.

The noise in her head came from a Jedi. The guilt in her soul came from the Sith.

When she arrived on Hutta, the Sith brought in her two companions as they were closing in on Noman Karr's location. She closed her mind to make sure that the Jedi didn't need to hear what she hears. She didn't need the additional weight of guilt in her heart. Her mother and brothers are gone, she already accepted the fact that she might never see her father and sister again.

Maybe serving her Master was all she was good at. The darkness that has been kind to her have been whispering to her soul, the power that she could have embraced.

"Your presence tells me that my fellows Ulldin and Zylixx must have failed. Pity." Master Karr spoke as he stood up from his meditation position. "I should have known Baras couldn't be trusted. As a man of my word – I'm here, alone, as agreed." He turned to find the apprentice with a mask. Much like her Master, she had secrets of her own.

He found the apprentice young, and could sense great power in her. "Your Master shows himself a coward, sending you in his stead."

"You sound upset, Master Karr. Angry, even but I haven't come to kill you." The apprentice spoke rather calmly. She could feel it inside of him, the core of his anger and hatred.

Master Karr had acknowledged that she looked familiar, or similar to someone he knew. "No, I'm sure you're here to play pazaak. Your crusade has me affected, Sith. I'm not blind to that. But I've wandered the line between the dark and the light before. I walked among your Master and the Sith. My connection to the light survived them, and it shall survive you. You are Baras's pawn – an especially resourceful and powerful one, but still only that. I must put an end to you."

Igniting his lightsaber, both Vette and the Captain had the instinct to draw out their blasters and pointed it to the direction of the Jedi. But the Sith raised her hand, gesturing them to lower their weapons. The two grew confused but obeyed anyway. "You can't fool me. Your connection to the light is sputtering."

"I find your disruptions... unnerving, but don't flatter yourself." Master Karr warned. "I will be calm once I put an end to you. Once you're out of the way, Jaesa will provide the proof I need to open the Jedi Council's eyes and expose Baras's network of spies."

Leena didn't have much of a choice as she drew both of her lightsabers, facing Karr in battle alone was the most honorable thing she could think of – even if that wasn't the Sith way. "Come, Karr, let us embrace death and settle this once and for all."

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

To stand on the defensive wasn't an option when Nomen Karr decided to jump and attack. The apprentice held her position and stood with both her lightsabers, holding one of her lightsabers up to block the Jedi as well as she could. While the other hand turned to the direction of her companions, pushing them away from her for safety.

Vette and Quinn were both caught off guard when they were pushed away by their Lord. The Twi'lek looked up to find the Sith holding herself well in the duel against a fully trained Jedi Master, with both lightsabers out defending and assaulting – she knew that her friend was serious in taking this Jedi down.

Master Karr didn't expect the Sith to be fully skilled in lightsaber combat, especially with form seven when she became aggressive towards him. The strength and power doubled her efforts, she was channeling all of her frustrations and anger towards the battle – giving her the upper hand. She grew close to the idea of having Jaesa Willsaam on her side, a mere child who brought fear into her own Master's mind.

Leena turned off one lightsaber before she could manage to push Nomen Karr with the Force.

"Ahh!" Screamed Master Karr as he hit the ground hard. Stubbornly standing up, Leena could feel something within him. Something rather dark as her Master before her. "The Force... is very strong with you. I... must dig deeper!"

Through passion, strength.

She appreciated the challenge. Leena of all people knew that this was something she should have been prepared for. The mere feeling of excitement flooded her soul, the man who has been her Master's rival feeding into his connection deep within his heart.

She knew human nature at its core – and there is no light. Master Karr was one of many examples. The Force is conflict, the Empire is conflict and the Empire is war made manifest. That is why it is perfect. The Jedi and Sith fight because that is what they were made to do. They chose to ignore the fundamental nature of the Force – that the Force **_is _**conflict.

That kind of ignorance can result into Jedi falling into the dark side, much like Master Karr. The Sith are destructive, and the Jedi are no different. "Release your anger! It's the only way to defeat me!"

When Baras saw her, he did saw what all Masters live to see – a kind of raw, untamed power. And beyond that, something truly special. She had pledged herself to the dark side's teachings at the same time, she cherished and carefully learned about the light within the depths of the jungles of Dromand Kaas by a Jedi Master.

There will always be two: A Master and an apprentice. Master Karr turned to the idea of the destruction of the Sith apprentice in front of him. He was giving into his emptions, the unbalance within him – Leena could feel the light slipping away from him as they both exchanged a rather hostile and aggressive battle.

Now that he could feel his anger through his very connection to the Force – he has now unknowingly embraced the dark side.

There's hate and there's passion inside of him.

"Misdirected passion... such a waste." Said the Sith as she pushed Master Karr with the Force. She stood tall, having him look up to the Sith with his lightsaber in hand – he couldn't accept it.

He could never forgive it. "No! This is not right! You must fall to **_me_**!"

As the Jedi stood up, Leena immediately put her lightsabers up for the defensive. Master Karr turned to the blindness of the dark side, forcing himself to slice the Sith down with his green lightsaber. That was now a remainder of the Jedi he was.

"I fall to no one." The apprentice spoke in confidence.

Baras may have tortured her, humiliated her, and broke her – yet, she refused to give in completely to become nothing more than weapon for him. She watched Master Karr carefully as they were still fully engaged in combat.

It is such a quiet thing to fall, but far more terrible is to admit it.

Karr is similar to Baras. The apprentice could see that well – and yet, he continued to deny it, claiming that everything he did was for the greater good.

Through straight, power. That power is her right and her weapon.

She could feel it, the boiling anger within him as they continued to exchange blows with their lightsabers as they danced into death's doors. Power such as these weigh heavily on those who wielded it. The dark side is no trick, she knew that even when she sometimes turns to the light.

When you feel anger in your every connection to the Force. When you accept that a woman must use any means necessary to prove her strength – then you have discovered the dark side. That is true power.

When Nomen Karr finally fell with his damaged body, even the Sith knew he wouldn't last for long. "My... wound is mortal, Sith. At least I die knowing you'll never find Jaesa..."

She could see it in his eyes, the pure corruption. Even when Master Karr had nothing to do with her hatred for her own Master, she didn't even feel a single string of pity towards him. All of this for a Padawan Baras wanted dead and Karr wanted to protect – but she didn't know why. She didn't have the answer to that simple question. Why couldn't grant him the mercy.

Vette slowly walked towards her companion as she turned off her lightsabers. The Twi'lek placed her hand gently on Leena's shoulder. When the Sith sighed, Quinn turned to find a couple of armed Imperial soldiers heading towards them. "My Lord, Darth Baras sent us in case you... needed... help. Clearly that's not the case. He said Nomen Karr should be kept alive. May we stabilize him?"

"No!" Master Karr denied their help. "Baras be damned! I want... to die. Then Jaesa will be safe..."

"Despite what you think, I'm not trying to kill your Padawan." Leena tried to explain herself to the Jedi. She needed her alive and she didn't plan on mistreating her the same way her Master did. But even with the words the apprentice heard from Karr – she couldn't feel love coming from him to his Padawan.

He didn't care for her. Even when he denies it, he only used his own Padawan for his own gain. "Lies... tricks..." Were the only words he mustered before fainting.

The Imperial immediately turned to the apprentice. "We'll save him, my Lord. And then be out of your way in an adjacent chamber. Hurry men, the Jedi's fading!"


	39. THE TRUTH BEHIND THE MASK

When Master Karr slowly woke up, he found himself bound with shackles. “I’m… I’m alive.” He mumbled as he looked up to clearly find the Sith in front of him. “I see through you, Sith. You only saved me so that Jaesa would believe your heart is pure. I will not be the bait that draws Jaesa to you!”

“There is no pure hearted creature in the galaxy, Master Karr. There’s no reason for you to become so distraught. You and I don’t have a choice.” Leena spoke calmly as she crossed her arms. With the Imperial soldiers out and in position to defend, Quinn was making sure that Nomen Karr would be alive.

“I was supposed to expose Baras and open the Jedi Council’s eyes. It was my destiny! Jaesa is mine! The glory of defeating Baras is mine!” He spoke with such arrogance, as if he had gone mad. “This is not fair! I dedicated my life to destroying Bars! Sacrificed everything!”

“You and Baras are the same.” The Sith spoke her piece as Quinn quietly placed his hand on his ear, receiving word from the soldiers by the entrance. She was rather disgusted with this excuse of a Jedi Master, who was only using his Padawan for his own selfish gain.

“My Lord, the Padawan approaches.” Quinn informed the Sith.

When the girl walked through the door, Vette spoke with a small smile on her lips. “Hey, lookie-lookie, Jaesa showed up.”

“Make room for our guest of honor, her power is considerable.” Leena turned to see the young Padawan approach them.

“Sith, I have come. It seems I was expected – you men outside let me pass.” Even though the Padawan didn’t show a single string of fear or nervousness in her presence, the Sith continued to observe. She was young, probably around a decade younger than her. When she found the lightsaber strapped onto her belt, she was immediately intrigued – a double bladed lightsaber. “Release Master Karr, your efforts to draw me out have been a success.”

“Jaesa, no!” Master Karr managed to shout. “I told you to stay put! How dare you defy me?!”

“The child’s destiny lies with me, old man.”

But he continued to show his true colors. “My sacrifice for nothing! Stupid child, for all your power, you have understood nothing!”

The Padawan was shocked. Unable to process what she has seen. “What have you… done to him, Sith?! Has this been inside of him all along? No, it can’t be. No one can hide such darkness. Somehow you’ve turned him mad!”

“I only exposed what was lurking inside.”

“Is that what you call what you have been doing?” She was young. Inexperienced. Though her power is considered to be rare – Leena proceeded with caution and chose her words carefully with this one. “You spared Master Yonlach on Tatooine and my parents on Alderaan. Now… I felt Master Karr slipping towards death, but you… you saved him. Your actions belie your station. Is it real or has it all been a trick to get me to lower my guard?”

“I’m not what you’ve been led to believe, Jaesa.” Leena spoke softly, before she gave the offer. “Look into your Master’s heart and see the truth.”

The Padawan thought of it for a moment. “Master Karr taught me not to use my power as a crutch, only when it was clearly necessary. I have never brought it to bear on him but…” And so she did. “I… I sense… pride and… envy and hate…and vengeance?! No! What Sith trick is this?! I… I would have known if such darkness resided within him!”

“That is what the Jedi do. They mask and pretend and hide. Just admit when you’re wrong and move on.” As harsh as it sounded, Vette carefully turned her gaze onto the Padawan as she was slowly crumbling into the denial and the confusion both the Sith and Jedi have been feeding her.

The dark is generous. “I… I thought I’d found something I could count on… Move on to what?! I… Jedi are… pure. You’re supposed to know where you stand with them. Right?”

“Jaesa! It’s all a trick!” Master Karr continued in hopes that his Padawan would see the light. “Turn your power onto the Sith, you’ll see!”

“Look at me as long as you like – I have nothing to hide.” Leena welcomed the idea, she wanted to experience this power of the Padawan first hand.

“Very well then.” The Padawan nodded reluctantly as she proceeded to have a glimpse of what was inside the Sith’s heart and soul. “There is great contradiction within you. I see darkness – anger, guilt, vengeance – but, there is also light as well – mercy… compassion, justice… fairness… your intentions are… not knowable.”

The Padawan looked at the Sith, rather convinced. “Sparing Master Yonlach and my parents are true reflections of you, but it is said that Sith embody darkness. How is this possible?”

“To walk among Sith and not be discovered is an incredible challenge.” She spoke truth, especially when she knows that her Master would immediately try and break her if he ever found out.

But Master Karr continued. “Don’t listen, Jaesa! It’s all a trick! The Sith disguised himself and me to cause you to doubt your power!”

“I…” Jaesa didn’t know. She grew even more confused. “I don’t know what to believe! You told me there was order to the galaxy – that you would show me the truth! But nothing is true! Both of you are trying to drive me insane!”

“It’s Darth Baras! He is manipulating us all! Kill the Sith! Kill Baras’s liar and you’ll see!”

“You must do what you believe is right.”

The dark is generous indeed. “Don’t tell me what I must do! I no longer believe in anything! Defend yourself Sith!”

The dark’s first gift to the apprentice is concealment. With her true faces lie within the dark beneath her skins. Her true hearts, remain in the shadow deeper still, but the greatest concealment lies not in protecting their secret truths. But in hiding from the truths of others. The dark protects them from what she does not know.

Leena understood that all those years ago with Arrun. Unlike her battle with Master Karr, she only ignited one lightsaber as she faced the young Padawan. The dark is generous, still – for its second gift to her is comforting illusion.

The ease of gentle dreams within the embracement of the night. The beauty of what imagination could bring upon the day’s harsh light. But the greatest comfort is the illusion that the dark is only temporary. That every light brings a new day. Because it is the day that is temporary, that the day is the illusion.

Its third gift to her, is that the light itself. Where the days are defined with the nights to define them. As the stars are defined by the infinite black to which they are real. The dark embraces the light and brings forth to the center of her being. And with each victory of the light, it is the dark that wins.

The dark is generous, but even she knew that the dark has only one weakness – a lone candle within the darkness. Even when stars burn out, the dark will always be there and so will the light.

The apprentice had the chance to kill the Padawan, but she withdraws and refused. The Padawan continued to be confused. “I am… no match. You… had the opening you needed to kill me… and yet you held back. Why?”

“Your young, inexperienced… you have a lot of things to experience in life, your death would only bring tragedy.” Even Leena could tell that a girl like this Padawan could walk a long way. Perhaps even outlive her.

Quinn hailed the soldiers from outside to bring Master Karr and see what the Sith apprentice wanted to do with him. Though for Quinn and the Twi’lek they already had an idea what Leena would do with this fallen Jedi.

“Your actions… reflect only light. You appear to be an agent of the dark side but… it’s a mask. But Master Karr also wears a mask. And his deception is a much… uglier one.”

“It’s not his fault – his connection to the Force is flawed.”

“All my life I’ve put up with deceit and denial. I thought the Jedi would be different. You’ve shown me otherwise. You’ve exposed Master Karr for what he is. It’s your power that reveals a person’s true nature. Your conviction and purity… bring a reckoning that cannot be denied. I want that.”

“Darth Baras expects you to die.” The apprentice openly admitted.

“You cannot do that!” The Padawan denied. “The dark side will claim you if you kill me, please! Let me join you.” She offered her services and even her life to the Sith apprentice. “Imagine having someone who can see through the deceptions of your rivals and enemies.”

It was an offer Leena thought she needed to offer herself. “Alright, I will take you on.”

“Thank you and I can only improve with you as my mentor. What do you wish of me? And what shall we do with Master Karr?” Leena began to observe the girl, she could sense a that she was relieved from her decision to take the Padawan on as her own.

“He has turned away from the light. He needs guidance to heal and find his way back.” It was an answer – none of her companions expected. All Leena could think about is how Cyrus pressed that she should spare Master Karr and his Padawan.

“Jaesa, I’ll see to it the Jedi disavow you!” Master Karr began to scream in hate. “You will be labeled an enemy of the order!”

“Then I’ll finally know where I stand with you.” The Padawan answered. “You took me as far as you were able. I hope this does not leave you bitter.”

“With the Council’s help, perhaps he will come to understand.” Leena didn’t wish to kill him, nor did she even want to give Baras the satisfaction of his torture or even his death.

“I wish him the best.” Nodded Jaesa. “I’m ready to learn your ways, my Lord. And I look forward to aiding you any way I am able.”

“No… no, this cannot be... my fate.” Master Karr began to mumble as Leena proceeded to grant the order to the Imperials. He will be surrendered to the nearest Republic transport they could find on their radars. “Who are you to preside over me?! You… you are… nothing! I am… I am Nomen Karr!”

_He and Baras are only the same. Pathetic. _Was all Leena could think of.

_I tried to reach you for hours, Sith. _Cyrus’s voice began to invade hers once more.

_I know I couldn’t do what I needed if you keep on pestering my thoughts, Jedi. If you’re so worried about Master Karr, I have ordered Imperials to transfer him to the nearest Republic terminal they could find. The Jedi Council will have to deal with him._

_That… that is… I did not expect that, Leena. Why do you wish for him to return to the Order?_

_I refuse to give Baras his satisfaction… even when Nomen Karr reminds me of him – if he was pure to the dark side, Master Karr would have done the same treatment Baras had done to me time and time again. He is in your care._

_I thank you, in the name of the Council. _

With another addition to the crew, Quinn immediately patched Baras through the holo for the updates their Lord was about to give him. She didn’t even bother to give the droid her helmet, especially when her Master is already at their presence. “Apprentice, my soldiers informed me that you subdued Master Karr, but I’ve heard no further update. What has transpired? Where is Nomen Karr?”

“Once the directive was achieved, I saw no reason to keep him alive.” She lied. Though both Quinn and Vette expected an answer like that, Jaesa was rather astound that she was able to lie with no other worries.

“Interesting, I would have thought I’d sense his death.” The tension began to reveal itself within the room. “No matter, I suppose. The demise of Nomen Karr is… a long time in the making. And will be long remembered. I see you have a new passenger, Jaesa Willsaam, I presume.”

“This is my Master, Darth Baras.” She turned to the girl.

“Greetings, my Lord.” The former Padawan bowed.

“Your parents are alive and thriving here on Dromand Kaas. They’ll be so pleased to know you are safe.”

“Please tell them I have never been happier.”

“I sense her devotion to you, apprentice.” He was one pleased metal man. “How did you ever manage that?”

“I learned from the best, Master.” A lingering memory of Arrun flashed into her mind.

Baras laughed, he was very much pleased with the achievements of his apprentice. All those years in his care became worth it. “Excellent! The prefect disciple. There is no denying that you are a master of the dark arts now. Only the most accomplished among us are named as lords among Sith. You have more than earned the distinction. I here by confer the title of Sith Lord upon you.”

“You honor me.” After so many years, she was finally Lord.

“Through your exemplary service, you honor yourself. I award a considerable stipend to those who attain such rank in my service. Enjoy it. Now celebrate as you see fit, then return to me here on Dromund Kass. I have plans for us, **_Lord Sern_**.” When Baras cut off his communication, Vette turned to Leena with a smile upon her lips. “Wow, after all these years… a Lord. I’m impressed.”

“Congratulations, my Lord.” Greeted Quinn.

Leena removed her helmet, revealing her face to Jaesa. She was rather shocked to find such a face behind a mask – a human like her, snow white hair but what caught her full attention were those… rather familiar grey eyes.

The newly named Sith Lord, smiled genuinely towards her companions. “You’ve both been a great help.”

“Service is its own reward.” Quinn was being professional, as always.

“Yeah.” Vette nodded. “What he said. I already prepared Jaesa’s quarters. I’ll go ahead and show her to them.”

“Nice of you to assume some initiative.”

“I’m always here to help.” With all those years with Leena, it only became natural to her. “Come on, Jaesa, let’s get you set up.”

“Whenever you need me, my Lord. Whatever your order, I’ll be ready.” Jaesa turned a smile towards the Sith.

“No need to be so formal with me here, Jaesa. Especially when we’re all off duty – you’re free to call me Leena, if you wish.” The Sith Lord offered rather genuinely. Vette couldn’t help but smile as she saw the former Padawan being all shy towards her Lord.

“Don’t worry, Jaesa!” Vette patted her back as they proceeded to head towards Jaesa’s new quarters. “You can call her mom from now on!”

For the Twi’lek it was an addition to their rather strange family on the ship. It was now her and Quinn. “So, my Lord, now you have the girl. A victory, I dare say, even Baras failed to anticipate. I’m a bit perplexed. Your methods have been rather… unorthodox to this point.”

“I know what I’m doing, Quinn.” Said the Sith.

“Of course, my Lord. Apologies. You have become a Sith Lord, and your powerbase is growing. What are your sights set now?” The Captain was rather curious on how his Lord was going to approach things. She was getting powerful, no doubt but she also proceeds caution into grabbing opportunities and made sure that she would win the day.

“First, we all need rest. Having the search this extreme has strained us for months. A week of R&R should do the trick, what are your thoughts on that?”

“It is sound, my Lord. Do you wish to set course to Dromand Kaas?” The Captain proceeded and Leena gave out a small nod. “Very good my Lord. I shall leave you to enjoy this achievement.”

“Quinn, you can also call me Leena… especially when off-duty like the rest.” She offered. She would still feel somewhat tense around Quinn when they’re off duty, she had the slight hope that he would relax a bit and wouldn’t overwork himself to the bone.

But the Captain just smiled. “You are my General. It is improper for me to address you as such.”

“Let us be friends, Quinn.”

He nodded with a smile still. “I will keep that in mind.” When he proceeded to the bridge.

This was home for them.


	40. HOME

_Let us be friends. _Malavai couldn't help but smile as he was seated on a taxi, founding himself in the familiar atmosphere of Dromund Kaas. With only a small brief case at hand, he couldn't remember how long it has been since he was home.

Like his family, Malavai was loyal to the Empire and everything it stood for: Order, the glory of the Sith and the conquest of the Republic. Though he was disgraced at the Battle of Druckenwell and stationed on Balmorra afterwards, he didn't know how his family would even react upon his return.

He was the disgraced son after all. Shunned by Moff Broysc for a victory he proceeded alone. Duty-bound and honorable, he wasn't afraid to express earned admiration to his superiors – especially to this new Sith Lord he was currently serving.

He owed Baras his whole military career, but seeing everything that has happened to him in the past few months, he could safely say that he now owed Sern his whole life.

It was often strange how he could feel so attach to this Lord he only recently met. Especially when she would state unintentional flirtations, he would get easily knocked off-balance, it wasn't accepted military communication.

She was younger than him. He remembered how shocked he was to finally see her true face. How white her short hair was, how yellow her hues were before she was 'purified' back, though he found those pair of grey orbs more appealing – gentle and kind, firm and just, he was just drawn to her.

Once the Captain climbed out of the taxi with the brief case at hand, he took a deep breath before he could go inside the building. It was everything he remembered it to be, the infostructure of the core planet of the Sith Empire – droids assisting the residents, neighbors having smiles on their faces or disappointed eyes. The cold atmosphere of the planet was home but, he didn't feel it as much.

He stepped in the elevator and proceeded to take out an old card, having it scanned as it brought him to level forty – where the apartment complex was. The higher the numbers go, the more nervous he became. He would remember the loyal service 2V proceeded with all of them, even towards their Lord.

He suddenly remembered the annoying chitter of Vette, though he could now feel the silence annoying him instead of her voice. He suddenly remembered Jaesa, even for a short time, would ask him about the protocols and traditions the Empire had instore for her. Then he remembered how much his Lord enjoyed sweets – regardless which planet the ingredients would come from, she would have this childish smirk on her lips.

They became family to him, even if he tried to deny it – although he already accepted it.

When the elevator opened, he entered the hallway and proceeded to scan the numbers through the doors. He couldn't help but remember his whole childhood along these halls. He remembered running around with his brothers, or trying to ask the neighbors if their kids are allowed to play with them. He remembered running towards the door when his father would return from service.

He remembered when his brothers would leave the academy one by one, until it was his turn to proceed the family tradition. He remembered his mother leaving for her next assignment off to Taris. He remembered the first-time coming home with no one around, that it was only him – it was the military life for them.

Malavai gently tapped his card onto the scanner, hearing a light 'click' and see the red light go green – the Captain took one last deep breath before entering the apartment. Everything was left the way they were before he was assigned to Moff Brosyc all those years ago.

Closing the door behind him, he could tell that the cleaning wasn't left in vain. He wondered if his parents or even his brothers left the droid on, he thought no one would be home – that everyone would be off to their assignments.

His blue eyes would turn to the entrance of their hallway, to find a little boy peeking through. The Captain couldn't help but blink a few times – it was a little boy around the proper age of four. Ever since he was languished on Balmorra – he never attempted to communicate his family. He was afraid that they were disappointed in him.

He had a stare down with the child for a couple of moments before he could finally hear footsteps coming down the hall. "Son. Why are you there?"

"There's a strange man in the entryway dad!" Answered the child as he continued to point towards Malavai.

The Captain looked up as another person emerged from the hall. It was his older brother Raymond who couldn't help but smile. "You son of a Hutt! You should have told me you were coming home!" Raymond basically rushed toward his brother, with his arms wide open – going in for a hug.

His little brother home after so long.

Malavai closed his eyes, hugging his brother back with a smile on his lips. He had his Lord to thank for this moment.

The former Padawan Jaesa was walking through the muddy path to Kaas City with her new mentor and her Twi'lek companion who couldn't help but chatter nonstop. Leena on the other hand listened in silence as always, she would occasionally give out a giggle.

Vette would find it amusing if Jaesa would ask her a question or two, or even exchange stories with the Twi'lek. Now being a Sith apprentice under Lord Leena Sern, she couldn't help but admire her. She walks through the darkness with the Sith and still holds the light somewhere inside of her. She had this sense of clarity and regained this sense of purpose – Jaesa was young and Leena was already experienced.

The girls would slay beasts that stood in their way. The apprentice would see soldiers and Sith alike who would greet the Lord Sern with respect or fear, some have been arrogant towards her but Leena would simply brush it away.

Jaesa didn't know why they had to walk down the pathways, especially when she saw how annoyed and discontented Leena was with the mere sight of mud. She even didn't know why her Lord was so insistent on keeping that heavy helmet when they would walk around under the rain. The Sith Lord would speak with calmness and sureness – giving Jaesa hints on how not to get lost around Dromand Kaas – especially when she granted them permission to stay within the week.

A whole seven days and the young apprentice was already eager to learn from her new Master. It did cross her mind a couple of times why they had to walk while the Captain could take the taxi across the city, as well as the droid.

The droid of all things.

Leena stopped. Finding themselves entering the Outpost Warden. The Sith Lord smiled behind her helmet and turned to the Twi'lek. "Vette, you can go on ahead to the stronghold. I will remain here with Jaesa."

Jaesa would look around until she found the speeder point just waiting for them, but the Sith Lord insisted that the Twi'lek would proceed alone. Vette didn't need to question why – she just smiled and nodded before leaving the Master and apprentice alone.

When Leena gestured the young Jaesa to follow her, the apprentice did without any second thoughts or any question at all.

"Why do you think Master Karr wanted to prove your skills to the Jedi Council?" Leena began to ask as they walked down a familiar path. With the sound of the dripping rain and the smell of the rotten mud. The sight of familiar tress and caves around them. She found this a good lesson to begin with.

"Because Master Karr thought that I could bring justice and secure the galaxy with my gifts."

"There is some truth to that but, he lied to you." The words of her new Master made her puzzled. She took a good look at her profile, wondering what was inside of her mind. Jaesa wanted to hear more on what her Master had to say. "I've seen the shadows in his mind. He lied to himself, saying that you would be something good to the galaxy when the truth was, he was only using you as a weapon to bring down his most hated enemy. To bring down the Order than the Jedi created for themselves."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I am the same to my own Master. Like you, I have become a weapon to him. To destroy the Jedi and its Republic with a single word from his mouth. I am to bring him the victory he craved for, the power than all others also want for themselves. If you were with Master Karr longer, then you would have been ended up like me. A puppet for your Master's own ambition. We are their monsters." Leena slowly began to remove her helmet when she sat down by a large rock.

The apprentice would look around, there was nothing special about this place. Besides the fact that it was rather empty. She found herself starring at her Master with a concerned gaze and yet, there was curiosity coming to her. Questions like why would her Master bring her to such a place. "But unlike Master Karr, Baras knew that I would soon realize my true potential and break free from his domination. He saw my future and knew that my power would be too strong to control. Master Karr would have treated you well, unlike Baras who has treated me like an animal – turning me into his 'dutiful disciple.' Normally, I would have taken an apprentice much like any other Sith Lord in this Empire but this is a special case."

"They said that the Force can do terrible things to a mind." Jaesa spoke with caution. Her Master knows how to show mercy, but she also expected that the Sith Lord would be harsh when it comes to training – strict like any other mentor in the Jedi Order. "Can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity. I know there are things about the Force that the Jedi did not tell me... but are they true?"

Leena nodded. "They are. I learned most of the Force from other Sith... even from other Jedi." The Master continued to tell her story as she gestured the young Jaesa to sit down beside her. It was something similar for the Sith Lord, but the roles were reversed. "When you feel that you have doubt about me, or doubt within yourself – remember this, I want you to look within yourself. There is nothing wrong with being afraid, because there is something stronger than fear."

"What is that, Master?" Jaesa asked when she sat down beside her Lord. Leena couldn't help but smile and ruffled the young apprentice's hair.

"The Force." Through all those years, she didn't know that she would become like this. A mentor to her own apprentice. After their little conversation in the middle of the jungle, the Sith Lord proceeded to go and make their way to Kaas City.

Jaesa's amazement when she first laid eyes on Kaas City was something that caught the attention of her new Master. Leena wore her helmet as she stood tall and well respected as the Imperials began to give out their respective salutes.

Climbing on a taxi, the apprentice wondered what else was there in the galaxy. Master Karr taught her well as well as the other Masters in the Jedi Order – but what more can her new Master teach her?

There was more to the Force, Jaesa could feel it. She wondered if her new Master could teach her more, more than the Force, more than just combat and more than just the ways of the Sith. She wanted to know Leena more than just a mentor but as a person, she wanted to know who Leena Sern is.

The mystery surrounding her Master was something she was curious. How Vette was so cheerful around her, how Quinn was able to grasp the respect towards her – how much she inspired her. Jaesa considered herself to be a shy girl, she wasn't as dedicated and as talented as the rest of her fellow Padawans.

She remembered being brought to Tython by Master Karr to learn the history and teachings of the Jedi. She remembered the Masters who assisted her combat skills, she remembered the wisdom that they granted her when she had questions. She remembered the friends she made throughout the gentle and enlightening experience.

She then wondered how her Master's friendship with Vette happened, she wanted to know the whole story behind it. She wondered how she was able to meet someone so dedicated like Captain Quinn, how was she able to made him so dedicated to her cause. She wondered how she was able to hide herself, her connection to the light to the Sith around her, especially her Master Darth Baras.

Leena brought her new apprentice to a stronghold. Jaesa looked around with awe – it was rather huge, expecting droids and servants alike around this place.

Jaesa turned around, noticing that her Master wasn't moving from her place. The taxi didn't leave just yet. She was about to ask Leena why she was just standing there until she finally heard a voice: "Jaesa?"

The girl turned around, to see her mother with tearful eyes.

"Mother?" The girl mumbled with happiness filling inside her heart.

"My girl! My sweet girl!" Jaesa's mother opened her arms as she rushed towards her only child with a delightful hug. The apprentice could feel happiness, delight, love and relief as she hugged her mother back with tears of her own. "Gregor! Jaesa's here! Jaesa's home!"

Hearing his wife's voice, he rushed out of the stronghold and had tears in his eyes as well, finally seeing their little girl back in their arms. He couldn't help but take a good look at the apprentice before having her into his arms. "We thought we will never see you again!" He cried.

Gregor turned to the Sith with a smile and tears still on his face. "Thank you, my Lord! Thank you so much for bringing her home!"

Leena gently placed her hand onto her chest, bowing slightly as she spoke. "She is your daughter. You should spend time with her for as long as you can. I will take my leave."

Jaesa attempted to follow but, the Sith Lord raised her hand – gesturing the apprentice that she should stay. "Your training will begin once we leave Dromund Kaas. Till then, apprentice."

Leena wanted to give her apprentice the time she never had before bring her out there to the galaxy's horrors and sorrows. She climbed up to the taxi and proceeded to her own stronghold. Having the drips of rain from the planet's clouds – she missed it, despite how much she hated the cold.

The Sith Lord felt like she was dancing with ghosts when she arrived at the stronghold, with 2V and Vette waiting for her inside. She could remember the ones she lost and the ones she had found, and even at least – some who have loved her the most.

There would be times where her memory would go back to where it all started, to find the names that she had forgotten. The faces that her mind couldn't make up. The voices that she could no longer recognize. The path she never wanted to take.

Vette smiled upon her friend's return. It was just like old times but the difference was that – Leena was no longer the shadow she used to be. Removing her helmet, the Sith Lord smiled as the droid offered her a nice bath and some sweets when she was done. So many things happened – Vette knew that so well.

The Twi'lek waiting by the living room cleaning her blasters, waiting for Leena to finish her bath. So much has changed and yet so little could be remembered. Vette's eyes would unconsciously turn to the door that lead to the balcony where the taxis would usually stop to drop a visitor off. Deep down inside, the Twi'lek hoped that Arrun would just waltz in with his usual smile and ask for Leena.

The Sith Lord hoped for the same, somewhere inside of her heart and soul.

Vette remembered how she was captured on Korriban, placed in a cage for three years – she was lucky that they didn't kill her. She remembered how Leena first came into the prison, she remembered how she was given to her as a slave – a gift for a job well done. She remembered when Leena removed her slave collar, dressed her up, fed her, paid her for her services just like any other citizen in the Empire.

She remembered the time when they introduced themselves to one another. She remembered their tasks and missions together, the measures they took to survive. She remembered how much Leena was suffering, how much she wanted to ease that pain from her heart and mind. She remembered how Leena looked at Arrun and how Arrun looked at her. She remembered how genuine and kind her smile was, how warm her embrace was, how pure she can be.

But Vette couldn't also forget how terrifying Leena could be under measures that she could never imagine. She couldn't forget how much she died inside when Arrun was murdered in front of her. She couldn't forget how her eyes looked as they craved for vengeance, how she craved for the blood of her Master. She couldn't forget that inside that lovely person, was also a terrifying Sith who had agendas of her own.

"Vette." The Twi'lek turned around to find Leena drying up her white hair. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm comin'!" Vette answered cheerfully. Rushing towards the dining hall, accompanied by the Sith Lord who became her companion and her sister.

Leena listened to Vette's stories and would occasionally laugh.

Through all her years with the Sith, Leena Sern continued to struggle with the idea of power and vengeance in her mind. At the same time earn the respect and fear of those who wish to serve her, avoid her and make an enemy out of her.

The Force has a will but it still needs a commander.

A Sern alone in the galaxy, such a terrible thing and at the same time, it was necessary for her to learn how to adapt and for her to learn how to survive in such a cruel galaxy. Those who stand tall in history are supported by a thousand nameless faces. In which evolution requires a push or some sort of sacrifice.

Leena found her companion sleeping soundly on the couch. With a smile, the Sith Lord couldn't help but slowly shook her head as she carried the Twi'lek with the Force and tucked her in her bed. Carefully she did, and quietly she left the chambers. When the doors closed behind her, Leena gave out a small sigh and quietly walked back to the living room with her hands resting on her arms.

Looking around this stronghold, as if this was the last time, she was going to be in it. She remembered when her Master named her his apprentice. She remembered her first kill on Korriban. She remembered how much pain and suffering Baras made her go through.

She remembered when she first arrived on Dromund Kaas with Vette. She remembered how much she hated the cold, how much she was so happy to find someone who cared about her, who was worried about her after all those years of being alone. She remembered how Tremel was murdered, she remembered Eskella leaving her to feel this pain being planted inside of her.

She remembered how much Vette would scold her when she would come home late, or how come she had so much mud around her clothes. She remembered how Arrun came into her life, how Darth Occlus was slowly preparing her for things even she could never imagine.

She remembered how much Arrun told her he loved her. She remembered how much her doubt and fear consumed her, when Baras had her around his finger – how much she drowned in pain and anger when he was finally taken away from her.

Everything she's done so far is to avoid the pain. Battles, sarcasm, keeping everybody at arms-length so no one could hurt her anymore. As oppose to everyone else in the world who goes looking for pain like it's some buried treasure. She knew, she knew it very well – that pain happens when she cares.

The pain will never go away. The fear will never go away.

No one can love someone without making yourself open to their problems and fears.

She remembered how the noise in her head kept telling her to listen. It spoke to her, pulled strings from her heart that she didn't know she even had. She remembered how the noise in her head gave her fright, later on comfort, and then warmth. This voice, this Jedi... this Jedi named Cyrus – there was this unknown comfort, the feeling of the flame on that candle that stood in the middle of the void.

The feeling of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading The Sith Warrior! Episode 1 (as I call it) has officially ended and I will not be updating more chapters (YET). Though it's stated on my chapter count that this is only until 40 -- it will eventually extend since I am making Episode 2 my work piece for this year's NaNoWriMo challenge, in which I will start on the 1st of November and must finish the story at the 30th -- I will upload as I finish a chapter and honestly, I don't know how many chapters will this turn out.
> 
> The schedule of updates (might) remain the same which is Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday. This is also available on Wattpad under the same name and username, for character art you may follow me on Instagram with the same username (lol) -- and if you guys like, on Twitter (with the same username lol) for updates on my thoughts and somewhat my gameplay.
> 
> For Episode 1 of Leena's journey I honestly just kept on watching 3 different walkthroughs and combined dialogues that I see fit (and now that I have discovered that Xbox Game Bar is a thing on Windows) I am now recording my own gameplay and -- (yes, I'm an idiot) replayed the whole Sith Warrior storyline (and no, I am not subscribed -- YET). Announcement on Episode 2? Let's hope I get a chapter done on November 1 -- see you all soon!
> 
> May the Force be with you, always!
> 
> Fox.


	41. ALONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EPISODE II: PLAN ZERO
> 
> "On days like today – ask yourself, in the time I've been under Baras's service: what have I actually achieved? We all have a role to play, Jaesa. We have all made sacrifices and suppressed who we are. It is not a choice. It is a duty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of the release of Star Wars: The Old Republic 6.0 (aka Onslaught), I will be releasing the first chapter of Episode II today and the release of the other chapters will start on November 1, 2019 for both Wattpad and Ao3! Follow me on twitter for announcements!

With a black hood – the newly appointed Sith Lord walked through the hall of the Citadel. The drops of rain and feeling the cold atmosphere against her skin – Lord Sern hated it at the same time she missed it. Everything was on Dromand Kaas – all of her memories throughout the years, growing up before she was taken to Korriban. Coming back as a Sith Apprentice to the powerful Darth Baras.

But she wasn’t there in the Citadel for her Master, she was there for a different Dark Lord. One with more influence and is actually on the Dark Council.

The Sith who stand on guard stood there and allowed Leena to proceed. From the looks of it and how those in her chambers acted, Darth Occlus was expecting her at some point.

When the doors slid open, Talos was there in the chambers of the Dark Lord. Giving her reports of the artifacts that were just sent from off-world.

Occlus nodded, giving a gesture that Talos should leave them alone and he did. When the doors closed behind the newly appointed Sith Lord – Leena Sern removed her hood, revealing her face to the Dark Lord. As a member of the Dark Council, she bowed, showing her respect.

“When I heard that you were named a Sith Lord and was granted an apprentice, I thought to myself: My how you’ve grown… you’re becoming more powerful than I have anticipated. I give you my condolence.”

“When I was young, I dreamed of freedom.” Lord Sern openly admitted to the Dark Lord. “I dreamed of breaking my chains. But as I grew more powerful, I realized that my choices were becoming limited. So instead, I fought in the name of the Empire – regardless of what Baras wants me to do for his personal gain… and regardless for mine back on Alderaan, but that is not why I am here, my Lord.”

“Then why are you here?”

Leena remained silent. As if the darkness was embracing her for comfort, for all of those horrid memories she had on this planet. The Sith Lord walked towards the desk, gently placing a lightsaber – presenting it to the Dark Lord. “This no longer belongs to me.”

Occlus did not hesitate on taking the lightsaber from the desk. She knew it very well, it was Arrun’s lightsaber. The very one she gave to him when she chose the lad to become her apprentice and eventually, was named a Sith Lord. These past few months, even the Dark Lord herself could feel the pain right into her heart as she could feel the damage of loss that was given to Leena herself.

They weren’t even married for a day and he was already gone. “I believe that it is time that we move forward on our own, as Lords with different destinies.”

“I’m not looking for destiny or legacies anymore, I’m looking for a weapon to use against him. To take his life.”

“And yet you’re doing all of his bidding like a dutiful apprentice?”

“That’s what he believes.” Spoke the Sith Lord. “That he has broken me and that I have become a dutiful apprentice to his cause. I will soon earn his complete trust, and in time, my Lord Master will bow down to me. Only one Sith can survive this game, and I intend it to be me.”

Leena knew that she had to protect herself and those around her at all cause. Baras may have made her a Sith Lord, but they could never be equals – she had to go beyond mortal ambition and do what has been done countless of times. Soon, she will be the superior Sith between the two of them. It was an endless game within the Sith.

She knew who she is and what she is.

“How you have changed… since you came back to us from your off-world exploits.” Occlus stood up as she placed down the lightsaber on the table, having eye contact with Lord Sern. “You could say that I miss the girl you were.”

Leena smiled. “You could say that she was easy to kill.”

A Sith climbing up to the steps of power has always been such a dangerous one. Baras never stressed diplomacy – he tortured Leena to make sure that she was in line. Following orders as she was made to do, much like any apprentice across the galaxy to serve their Master. He would have her battle other acolytes and apprentice who would dare threaten her position, and eventually, he turned her into a weapon.

Occlus knew that one day Leena would hunt her Master like a dog and will tear him apart slowly. Piece by piece, until he knows what kind of the profound and unceasing pain, she knew every single day.

But her smile vanished as she looked at the Dark Lord once more. “My mother… what was she truly?”

Occlus sighed, removing her helmet to show her somewhat young appearance. Those rituals were helping her out with physical appearances and yet if one were to look into her corrupted eyes, she would have a thousand stories to tell.

She knew by granting Leena the Holocron she would someday ask her a lot of questions, about Zylas Sern – who she really was, what she really wanted in this galaxy. “Your mother was once a Padawan of the Jedi Order and eventually craved for freedom. Freedom that only the Sith could offer. She told me that her Master abandoned her and that Darth Malgus himself saw some sort of potential. Darth Malgus saw a weapon inside of Zylas Sern and taught her everything he knew.”

Occlus continued. “He trained her until she became one of the most dangerous women in galaxy. She had quite the reputation to the point where beings across the galaxy are mortally terrified – a woman who can turn an army around by the mention of her name. She was Sith and yet she was kind and even merciful, something Darth Malgus never tolerated. Until one day – the Emperor summoned her and when she came back– Zylas was never the same. She was slowly changing.”

“Changing how?” Leena asked, wanting to know the whole truth to the mask that was known as Zylas Sern.

“It is not my place to say.” Occlus locked her corrupted eyes to Sern’s grey ones. “It’s best if you find the truth about your mother from your father. All I could tell you that your mother was once a hero to the Empire, who served her Emperor faithfully and brought fear to the hearts and minds of his enemies. That she wanted to answer injustice with justice, she showed mercy to those who deserved it and led the Empire to countless of victories. That’s all you need to know from me.”

As painful was it was to hear all of these, Occlus didn’t lie. Zylas was once a led the Empire to victory, that was the reason why they had Balmorra under Imperial control.

“I know you’re not lying.” Leena avoided Occlus’s eyes. Not knowing what to think of it. “But I find it hard to believe. She did something on Alderaan… didn’t she?”

“I won’t answer that, child.” Occlus sighed. “She was my friend. I need to honor the good memories as the galaxy only remembers her for her terrible deeds. But that doesn’t matter now… doesn’t it? What’s done is done – I’m certain your Master would say a thing or two about your mother, it’s up to you if you will believe him or not.”

Occlus remembered much on how Leena was a girl with no wealth, no power and no name – now she gained all three in a short amount of time.

_Are you afraid? _She remembered asking Zlylas those words. She remembered how the late Lord Sern nodded. _Good. You’re Sith now and being a Sith is terrifying._

Though they were two powerful Sith Lords in their own rights, they were also mothers with their own children. They went through extreme lengths for their children in comparison to any other concern. Arrun was his son and Baras took him away from her – what’s done was done, but she will never forget that. She will never forgive that.

A mother’s love is more real than anything else in the galaxy. Arrun may have not been her blood, but he was hers. Her only boy. Her only son. A mother who chose her son over her greatest desires in life, but that didn’t work out as he grew older. As a woman on the Dark Council, she needed to assert dominance and power.

She didn’t lie to Talos when she said that Zylas loved her children, and that all mothers do. But those who are seated on the Dark Council knew that there was this fierceness that no one can often see in Zylas and in Occlus herself. Right now, the only child she has left was Leena Sern herself – being the widowed wife of her son, Leena is still her daughter in a way. And she feels obligated to prepare her for the worse to come in Zylas’s place.

Serns can never be tamed, not even by their mother – that was the only danger in raising and training a Sern.

The mother could be fiercer than a warrior when her children were in danger. The difference was that, Occlus warned Arrun of the dangers and how naïve his plan was but he proceeded anyway – in the end, he paid with his life.

“Welcome to the Order, Lord Sern.” Was all she could muster as the newly appointed Sith Lord bowed in her presence, excusing herself in the room. Occlus could feel it – the power Arrun warned her about. The dragon inside of her was no longer sleeping.

Leena has become dangerous, and will become a destructive asset as the days go by. Baras wasn’t an idiot, he knew that his apprentice can be dangerous and yet he took the risk – all for his personal goals. He had complete faith in Leena, that she would succeed in any mission that he gives her.

Times like this that makes the galaxy dangerous. Sith politics have always been dangerous, she knew that from the moment Darth Marr named her Darth Occlus and had her ascent to the Dark Council. Training to be a Sith has never been an easy challenge, and it goes the same for the Jedi. The Force speaks to her, she claimed to her now dead son. It has a plan --- she always felt that it had a plan. The Force has always been of a mystery even to those who gave its full dedication to it, its not just about lifting rocks or pushing the enemy away.

The Force is the energy between all things. A kind of balance that brings the galaxy together.

Leena has found comfort within the darkness and the necessity in the light – but the craving for revenge grants her a great imbalance. If she cannot manage her emotions well, she will continue to be pulled towards the Dark Side of the Force.

Occlus could feel the _temporary _balance within her, and she was completely aware that it is not enough and it will never be enough. Balance is nothing more than an illusion – Occlus knew it. Like her late son and her daughter-in-law, she was once a Revanite and proceeded to study the path of Darth Revan. He was a Jedi and was granted the title of a Dark Lord of the Sith by the Emperor himself, and yet he found himself back to the Jedi.

There is no balance. It’s an illusion. She can be only Sith or a Jedi. Occlus made her choice and so did Leena. ****“Why the long face, apprentice?”****

The Dashade entered her chambers, though it wasn’t the voice of the creature – but rather the voice of her former Master, Darth Zash. For decades she stayed within the body of the beast, a Master who once attempted to claim the body of the young Darth Occlus for her own – for that infinite power that sleeps within her. “I thought you would never show up.”

****“So that was Zylas Sern’s daughter.” ****Darth Zash spoke rather amused at the development of the newly named Sith Lord. Occlus could tell that her former Master was even pleased. ****“If she goes unchecked, she might become a potential threat to the Empire.”****

“The Empire.” Occlus chuckled mockingly. “You never cared about the Empire – you only cared about yourself. Much like all the other Sith Lords in the galaxy.”

****“Now, now Veran.” ****Occlus frowned as Zash referred to her name. ****“I was once your Master. There isn’t a Sith in the galaxy that doesn’t have her own personal interest. And that young Sern has an agenda of her own – a rather, dangerous agenda.”****

“I’m not stupid, Zash.”

****“I know you’re not.” ****Zash smirked. ****“I didn’t train you to be stupid. And even if you were – you wouldn’t be alive for this long. You need to be very careful around that Sern, apprentice – we wouldn’t want her to repeat the same mistake Zylas did.”****

“If you’re here to remind me of the lies of my enemies, you’re wasting your time.”

****“The lies of your enemies or the lies in your mind?”**** Zash asked in clarification. ****“You know that your enemies are correct, that they didn’t lie.”****

“I know what Zylas was. What she did. You don’t need to remind me.” Occlus spoke in a rather irritated tone. Wanting to silence Zash from that Dashade’s mouth of hers. “I know how Zylas the Conqueror earned her name.”

** **“Lying to herself won’t help anyone, apprentice.”** **

“She’s not her mother.”

****“Thank the Force she’s not then.” ****Zash was rather giving a compliment. ****“But her Master knows how to use her weaknesses against her. She’s tamed, if you haven’t noticed.”****

“The children are nothing like their mother.” Occlus assured to her former Master. “This new generation of Serns are harder to tame. It’s probably from Zabro’s side of the family.”

It was nice to wear something light compared to the armor she commissioned months ago before she left for Balmorra. The Sith Lord found herself walking through the streets of Kaas City. The familiar feeling felt rather unwelcoming. Leena would look around to find other Sith, young apprentices and acolytes, Imperial soldiers doing their daily rounds, some Mandalorians and even bounty hunters.

A part of her felt that she was no longer welcomed on Dromand Kaas.

She could hear whispers from other people: “That’s Lord Baras’s new weapon.” And naturally it bothered her, she was more than a man’s weapon to power. Even she didn’t know she could tell herself that she was a decent person. When the sun came into her life, it vanished in a pot of smoke – never to be seen again and yet, she knew she had to keep moving forward.

The dark is generous, it has been with her through the hard times in her life – comforted her when she needed to be strong. But she cannot be dragged in the shadows with the people around her.

Leena found herself walking down a familiar path in the jungle, right near the wall. The sound of beasts growling around her, with only the lightsaber of Naga Sadow and her mother strapped onto her belt – the Sith Lord wondered if this was the price for what she did – for all those faults.

Leena entered the Revanite compound and greeted the revanites as well as the initiates with a small smile upon her lips. It was the same when she left it all those years ago, the compound was slowly getting more people – perhaps one day they will have to look for a new place away from the Empire.

“Leena.” The Sith Lord turned around to find a familiar kind face, Jedi Master Tarun with a smile. Opening his arms, Leena rushed into his arms with a feeling of relief. Someone who she can count on and draw strength when she needed to.

He could feel it. The pain inside of her, the cradling darkness and the merciful light – drawn between the light and the dark, the struggle to keep the balance at neutral. The confusion was there, the struggle – the conflict.

The Jedi Master offered her a cup of tea – knowing every struggle she had to go through to become the woman she is. She’s grown more powerful than the last time he saw her. Perhaps, her off-world struggles did assist her in some way and yet – she was conflicted still. “I offer you my condolence – Lord Zaine taught you well. He was a good man.”

“Good men don’t make it in the galaxy.” Leena mumbled as she looked at her reflection on the cup of tea.

Tarun nodded, not in agreement but rather understanding on why this young Sith Lord felt the way she did. “Love is more powerful than reason. Look at your father.” The girl looked into the eyes of the Jedi, a part of her wanted to hear what he had to say and a part of her wanted to deny it. She hadn’t seen or talked about her father, all she knew was that her father quickly climbed up the ranks and was named a Moff.

“Do you know why the Jedi aren’t allowed to marry and have children? So that they won’t love. Love is the death of duty and duty is the death of love. If your father is to choose – between duty and those he loves on the other, what would he choose?”

“He would do whatever is right.” She knew that much. She knew how her father was a man driven of his own morals and the benefit of the Empire.

“There would always come a time that you need to make a decision and it won’t be easy. You have always tried to do the right thing. I know you want to help people, but revenge will not bring you peace, it will only bring you death.” Tarun gently placed his hand onto her shoulder with a small smile, a small advice from an old man. “We’re all human and we do duty when there’s no cause to it – it comes easy. But the path you walk in, it will never be easy – I will not tell you if you should stay or go, you must make that choice yourself and live with it for the rest of your days.”

Hearing that, Leena understood – no matter where she goes, she will always be alone. Some may choose the same decisions as she have but they will never walk down the same path she chooses.


	42. THE LONELY LORD

Lord Sern just finished her daily routine outside of the balcony. Like before, the woman was practicing her lightsaber combat under the rain for a good amount of time. Captain Quinn and the apprentice Jaesa Willsaam entered the stronghold through the elevator, the companion Vette cheerfully explained that Leena won’t enter until she was done – and how she was able to do this for the past years since they first moved in.

As the apprentice and the companion have their nice chatter about their Lord, Quinn observed her carefully through the window. He didn’t need the Force to feel what the Sith Lord is feeling, he could see the complete frustration and focus in her eyes. It was already odd – a Sith without those corrupted yellowish eyes. A Sith who spared and killed Jedi during her off-world campaigns.

He wasn’t one to mingle with Sith politics. Being Sith means that one must survive not only against their enemies but rather with each other. Unlike the Jedi who supported each other regardless of their level of influence and power, the Sith can either support each other for survival or the same ideologies for the benefit of the Empire. Or they could kill each other, marking each and everyone as a potential threat or use them as a puppet, a weapon.

“Vette, who’s that?” Jaesa curiously asked, catching the attention of the Imperial Captain. Both of them turned their gaze onto the small hologram by one of the shelves. A Sith Lord who stood tall and proud, yet there was a sense of kindness and mercy much like their Lord Sern.

“Oh, that.” Vette’s smile dropped as she turned around to see the hologram. “That’s Arrun Zaine. He was an influential Sith Lord.”

“Oh, so he was close to the Master?” Jaesa tilted her head in confusion. It sounded like praise and yet, she could sense the sadness within the Twi’lek companion.

“They were married for a time.” They were bound to know one day. The blue Twi’lek wondered if Leena was able to move on in the past few months, but even time like that cannot erase the painful and happy memories they had throughout the years. “They were married because Leena’s Master insisted it. She knew Baras was going to do something and Arrun also knew it. But—”

“He played along and it cost him his life.” The two of them turned to see the Sith Lord soaked and wet from her routine outside. The Twi’lek couldn’t even look at her in the eye, even she didn’t want to remember the horror Baras did that day. “Baras armed slaves and attacked after the ceremony. Killing the apprentices of Darth Occlus as they were in a silent war against each other – and we were in the middle of it. The Dark Council publicly stated that it was a terrorist attack but everyone knew that it was a power game between two influential Dark Lords and Baras won.”

“And… you did nothing?” Jaesa asked.

The Sith Lord looked into the eyes of her apprentice and answered calmly. “Only a fool would go against Baras within the shadows. Some Lords would say that the Sith are more powerful than the Jedi because we are not afraid to feel. We embrace the spectrum of emotions. From the heights of transcendent joy to the depths of hatred and despair. Sith welcomes whatever paths the dark side sets us on, and whatever destiny it lays out for us. The dark side is only for those who value the use of self-determinism over all else existence can offer, Sith tend to focus on the acquisition of power – but to be united by hatred is a fragile alliance at best. Arrun knew that he knew the dangers of going against Baras – Lord Zaine fought nobly, Lord Zaine fought bravely but Lord Zaine died.”

“Arrun was a good man,” Vette spoke out, breaking the tensional silence that surrounds them.

“Good men don’t live long in the galaxy, Vette. Look at my husband.” Leena’s words were rather stuck with them as she left for her room.

To understand someone is to understand their failures, and for one so young such as the newly named Lord Sern – she claims to have made a lot of them. But she was not just a Sith Lord, she’s also a woman who was driven by the ideas of hatred and emotion – the drive of vengeance for everything she had suffered for. The dark is generous towards her, after all.

Everybody knows that everybody dies, and no one knew it like Lord Sern.

Some say that she’s everything that all Masters would want in the Order. And like other lords, she would have adventures but she could never have a life of fulfillment because she feels lonely. That’s how she is. People would look at her eyes and see hatred. There was no true victory for her. She’s just a woman with lightsabers and a helmet. A woman without a home.

She lost almost everything to becoming a Sith. Her family, her husband, people who stood by her and the Sith Lord didn’t want to lose those who stand by her now. Being a Lord of a Sith was always so much more – a sum of knowledge, a code, a shared history –shared suffering.

The lonely Lord.

In the end, she was just getting tired. Tired of the endless struggle. Tired of losing everyone that mattered to her, tired watching the blood spread through the ground. But she can remember how Arrun was, she can remember it painfully and never fondly. She knew what Baras was and she didn’t continue to stop it.

She believes she killed him.

When her doors opened, the Sith Lord turned around to find the young apprentice standing there nervously. “Master, are you alright?”

“What do you think, Jaesa?” The Sith Lord asked, placing her gloves down on the table as she turned to the apprentice standing by her doors. The former Padawan carefully looked around the bedroom, to find a Jedi Holocron on the desk by her Master’s lightsabers and the gloves. “It hurts.” The Master admitted. “It hurts, the noise in my head – it's like a drumbeat. A never-ending drumbeat. A sound of a heart. The heartbeat of a Sith Lord. Have you ever experienced that when the Jedi took you in? The conflicting voices in your mind. The conflicted feelings in your heart. Do they bother you? Were they killing you inside?”

“I don’t know.” The apprentice answered gently as she stood by her Master. The Sith Lord, troubled by her own feelings – wanting to embrace both sides and yet, a strong conflict lives inside of her. She could feel it. Every bit of the pain, the regret – the sadness, the sorrow, and the merciful tendencies, the small amount of happiness and giggles. “Perhaps we’ll never know.”

“The Force has a plan,” Leena mumbled, which caught the apprentice’s attention. “That’s what my husband used to tell me all the time. That the Force has a plan for everyone and it had great plans for me. I didn’t believe in him. I always thought that it would be best if the mysteries of the Force remain a mystery.”

“What’s changed?”

“Time, I suppose.” She didn’t know if it would stop, the noise in her head. The noise came from a Jedi, a Jedi she hasn’t seen nor met at all.

A Jedi with the same shade of eyes as hers. Both of them heard it, the rhythm, the noise in their heads – the never-ending drums.

The drum is the beating of two hearts. To save the tears for a sad song, nothing is sad until it’s over. No second chances in a life like this, a life of a Sern. “Tell me, Jaesa. Do you know a Jedi Master named Cyrus?”

“Master Cyrus?” Jaesa’s surprised tone gave the Sith Lord the confirmation she needed. “When… when I was presented to the Jedi Council, I was introduced to Master Cyrus who believed that my powers can be used for the greater good. He told me that I had… something special.”

_Sounds like him. _Leena mentally sighed. “What do you know about that Jedi Master Cyrus?”

“I… know that he was so gifted with the Force that he was named a Jedi Master before his older brother could.”

The Sith Lord paused before she could even say a word, she turned to the apprentice to meet those familiar brown eyes of hers. She was young, luckily the young girl was honest with her Master. There was this sense of trust towards each other – the Sith Lord didn’t know if she should be glad that her apprentice had this towards her. Then again, she did demonstrate merciful tendencies towards those who were important to her.

Master Yonlach who showed the young apprentice her full potential with her powers, a powerful Jedi Master of his own right and ironically – the Master of Zylas Sern when she used to be a Padawan. A student who he claims he had failed. She saved Jaesa’s parents for servitude and promised protection as well as riches under the care of the Empire and her Master, though the Sith Lord could never know what’s in her Master’s mind. Then there was Nomen Karr, a Jedi Master who had the complete force of the Dark Side and yet she allowed him to go home to his Order without any second thoughts.

It had something to do with Baras, but now that her power is growing and growing – the Sith Lord needed to be more careful around her Master as much as she needed to be careful around the voices of Cyrus. No one could really explain how the Force works in mysterious ways – for her to be connected to a Jedi with no other affiliation towards her, it was just troublesome and confusing.

“Were your Masters kind to you?” The Sith Lord asked, having her eyes locked on her apprentice’s brown hues. She knew that the Jedi have more patience with their trainees, having their younglings disciplined and their Padawan’s well taught before given to their Masters.

Jaesa nodded quietly as a response. “Good.” Leena smiled as she stood up, gently patting the girl on the head – much like what Arrun would do whenever she used to be nervous. “I expect great things from you – and I shall not be disappointed.”

Jaesa returned a warm smile. “Of course, Master.”

“If you have any difficulty adjusting to the lifestyle in Dromand Kaas – don’t hesitate to come to me, understood?” It was as if her sadness disappeared when she returned a smile. It was motherly towards the apprentice, and Jaesa respects that.

There were genuine care and concern in the Master’s voice. Master Karr would show something similar towards her but the apprentice is still confused if Nomen Karr did really care about her or only saw her as a weapon to bring down his most hated rival.

As much as Nomen Karr wanted to deny it, Leena knew that he was the same as her Master. Only using their apprentices as a potential weapon to destroy one another. The endless and eventual end for a Sith in power.


	43. I AM A SERN

The days passed by rather quietly and slowly, even for the taste of the Sith Lord named Sern. Like her predecessor, Leena could feel the weight of expectations and power from those below her and those on the seat of power. A weapon for her Master to control.

Regardless of the caution towards her own Master, she knew one way or another that Baras would do anything to find fault against her. He would turn every single stone just to find a reason to torture her or _tame _her as the Dark Lords of the Dark Council would say. They said taming or killing a Sern would be impossible – the galaxy believes that they were corrected as they see Zylas Sern’s oldest girl be at the whims of her Master.

If Serns can be wounded, they can be killed. It wasn’t so surprising. Anyone can be killed in a dangerous galaxy where the Sith and the Jedi play this deadly dance of souls.

When the doors of Baras’s chambers opened, the Sith Lord could feel the sly smirk behind that mask of his. She proved her worth and her power, and yet she was very much aware of how dangerous she was slowly becoming. And like those she killed for his attention, there would come a time that he too – would slaughter her for assurance. She would become a loose end, and Baras never leaves loose ends.

Leena bowed in the presence of her Lord and Master. “Ah, the latest Lord in the Empire’s arsenal returns. You’re just in time. I have need of you.”

“Whatever you decree, my Lord, I shall obey.”

“My Master on the Dark Council, Darth Vengean, wants war. Not petty skirmishes that tiptoe around the Treaty of Coruscant, but open warfare.” From the tone of his voice, even if the Darth wasn’t Baras’s Master – Leena knew he had some sort of agenda in mind. Something to elevate himself in the steps of power. Men like him always want something. “Vengean has tasked me with finding a way to compel the rest of the Council to tear up the treaty.”

“Does the task give you pause, Master?” Lord Sern asked in a respectful tone.

“The Emperor signed the treaty for a reason, but no, apprentice. I see it as a great opportunity.” Baras has his hopes up on this task for her. “I believe I have found a way to move the Dark Council and the Emperor happily towards war. Most think that our inability to find and defeat one man – General Karastance Gonn – kept us from outright victory and forced the negotiated peace.”

“I have never heard of Karastace Gonn.”

“Yes.” The Master nodded. “Even as the Republic writes songs about him, we would just as soon forget he exists. General Gonn operates from the shadows, a phantom single-handedly preventing the fringe systems from falling to us. After years without a hint of his whereabouts. I’ve learned that he’s meeting on Nar Shaddaa with traitorous Imperial agents. You will go there, and you will kill him.”

“And what is this meeting about?” Traitors at times like this have proven to be normal. Spies scattered everywhere, circling around the treaty. Zylas was right, the war would eventually come and Leena had to prepare for the worse to come.

“He maintains the fringe systems by anticipating our moves. These traitors supply his information. Anyone meeting with General Gonn is guilty of treason and must be eradicated. We will not appear weak on this.”

“I will punish all who are aligned with him.”

“Without Gonn, the fringe systems will fall. Control of the outlying planets will be a great advantage.” But before Baras could even dismiss his own apprentice, he reached his hand out and proceeded to receive a familiar-looking Holocron slowly land on his palm.

Leena’s grey eyes widen in shock. “Now, apprentice. I would like to know why you have your mother’s Holocron on your ship.”

“Should that even be a question, my Lord? It is mine now, by right – as her oldest living child.” She spoke truth into those words. She could sense her Master’s feeling of frustration and even the anger – he hated her mother, Baras never denied her that.

“I told you that your mother would be your downfall.” Baras continued as he gently placed the Holocron on this table, with his hands gently folded behind him – the presence of his apprentice, he slowly felt disgusted towards her. She was becoming more like Zylas as time continues on. “I specifically told you to obey.”

“And I do obey.” Baras turned around to find those grey eyes starring right at him. “I think you are forgetting, my Lord, I have done everything you’ve asked me and performed the tasks where your other apprentices and acolytes failed.”

“And don’t you know that I could bring you down as quickly as I raised you?” She became different, compared to the last time he saw her face to face. The Sith Lord never once answered back, nor raised her voice towards him – her off-world exploits have changed her. For him, it was for the worse. For her, it was for the better. “Remember your place in this galaxy, Sern – do I have to remind you what the galaxy is?”

“It’s the trillions of souls that were lost in conflicts like this, Master. A story we agreed to tell each other over, and over until we forget that this has become our way of life.” The galaxy breaks them. Her skin turned to porcelain, to ivory, to steel.

“And you should remember how you got there.”

Leena looked at her Master with yes filled with flames. She had this strength of determination and boldness that never he once witnessed when she was young and naïve. “I know how I got there. And it is not all you. It was not all you, Arrun, Occlus or any other Sith you can even name – it was also me. I climbed into the steps of power myself, I killed those who were about to kill me, I earned the recognition you gave ****_me._****”

There, Baras realized that this was not the little girl he broke or tamed. She’s not that girl anymore. Not after what she has seen. Not after what he did to her.

She did what she had to do to survive, and in this case, Baras finally knew that the pawn has become a player in the game. She’s a Sern and she will always be a Sern.

Baras has undoubtedly, miscalculated.

She didn’t even dare to look away. She was taunting her Master. Leena understood that no one can protect her anymore.

That was her mistake. She believed that her father would protect her in the absence of her mother. She believed that Tremel would – eventually, she hoped that Arrun would or even Occlus. But she was wrong. She learned it the hard way – the Overseer was right. She has to be prepared for Baras – she has to always take him seriously.

She’s been running all her life. Terrible things happened to her loved one and she weeps. Sitting in a dark, cold room from the moment Baras laid his eyes on her. Mourning the fates of those who tried to protect her and make her strong – she stopped running.

She had it. The raw and untamed power that he has been looking for. Perhaps she can be as frightening as her mother, or worse – even more powerful.

And it was frightening.

Baras raised his hand, having lighting out of his fingertips aiming directly towards his apprentice who crossed the line. Screams of the Sith Lord would echo through her Master’s chambers – the pain reminded her which one of them is the Master and the other, the lower being. To think that she had endured tortures like this for years and did not do anything – she pretends to be a dutiful apprentice and yet even Baras knew that one day she would surpass him, and eventually murder him.

The dark side is no trick. When she is released from the control her Master drilled into her, when she feels anger in her every connection to the Force, when she accepts that a person with authority must use any means necessary to achieve her ends – then she would have completely discovered the dark side.

“Remember your place, Sern,” Baras warned. On her knees, taking deep breaths – the Sith Lord looked up to see her Master looking down on her like a common animal. “Without me, you are nothing.”

The Jedi Master Cyrus constantly tried to connect with her through the Force and eventually, he did. He found the newly named Sith Lord by a cave of some sort, alone and yet he could feel the conflicting thoughts inside of her. _“You seemed troubled, Sith.”_

_“Perhaps I am.” _Leena sighed, as she opened her eyes. Looking beyond the entrance of the cave to see the rain pouring harder by the minute. The Dromand Kaas weather has always not been kind, nor was fate. _“I came here often when I was a little girl, wondering if I could go somewhere else. Back then, I only thought about what I wanted and ever what I had. I’m done with all of that.”_

_“Something tells me that you have changed somehow. You have different… the aura around you compared to all of the screams I’ve heard and all of the pain I’ve felt through you.” _Cyrus seemed to be concern about the Sith. He felt that he needed to understand her.

_“That was a long time ago, Jedi. I’ve been through much worse compared to the glimpse you heard or felt.”_

_“Perhaps.” _Their bond through the Force continued to grow stronger. Despite the warning of his Masters, the Jedi proceeded anyway. _“I heard that your Sith Masters are not kind to their apprentices. How the dark side can destroy a person. None of this would have happened if the Jedi found you as well. No Darth Baras. No pain. No torture. None of it.”_

_“Without Baras, the pain or the rest – I would have stayed someone fragile all my life.”_ To understand a person’s motives, she needs to play the game. Assuming the worst. She knows Baras still needs her and she’s now in hot water with her Master – but once he’s done with her, that’s where the real game starts. _“I’m a Sern and I will always be a Sern.”_

_“Do you have someone, Sith? A family to go home to? A husband, children?”_

_“I have a family. Though they don’t get along often – they’re my family now.”_

_“I can assume that you prefer your companions during your off-world exploits.”_ Cyrus couldn’t express what he felt towards the Sith. He felt somewhat, a sense of relief – happiness for her. A Sith he never once met other than dreams and visions. _“Forgive me, Leena. I might stop my contact with you for some time. My Masters cannot know that we’re in touch, not even my brother.”_

_“You have a brother?”_

_“Yes.” _He chuckled in delight by the mere mention of him. _“He has been aware that… On occasions, I would be in accidental contact with you. He advised me to keep my distance but the Force keeps on connecting us. Perhaps, if the Force wills it, we will one day meet on the battlefield.”_

_“Perhaps that is a merciful outcome – due to our current situation.” _Leena agreed. Even when she too, felt their bond growing stronger – they had to stop in the name of their Orders.

_“Farewell, Leena. May the Force be with you.”_

_“To you as well, Cyrus.” _They’re both human. Doing their duty where there is no cause to it. The honor comes easy. Arrun was correct when he said that the Force had plans for her. Things would only get harder once she starts her off-world exploits again.

Now with an apprentice, she always tried to do the right thing. She wanted to protect people. As Tarun said, he will not tell her to go and fulfill her path to vengeance or not. To stay or go will always be her choice, a choice she has to make for herself and live with it for the rest of her day.

Back then it was just the two of them, her and Arrun right in this cave – within somewhere of this jungle talking about the Force, the history of the galaxy, its philosophies. Now those simple memories are nothing more than just memories, stuck in her mind – replaying whenever she pleases like a holorecording. Thinking of things that should have been if he was still alive.

She would have had a husband to go home to. Children to expect, watch, raise, and train. Haunted by a nightmare that what could have been if things happened differently. She didn’t choose this life and yet she’s still living in it.

She’s not looking for happiness anymore.

Somethings just stay broken.

That evening the Sith Lord returned to her stronghold. She couldn’t help but sigh as she saw Vette sleeping on the couch again. Of all the years they’ve been together, the Twi’lek companion could have at least wanted to sleep in the room that Leena provided for her.

Leena proceeded with the usual routine, carrying her friend with the Force and gently tucking her in the bed. Oddly enough, Vette should be a bit older than the Sith and yet, it was the opposite. Thinking about it, they’ve been through so much from Korriban to where they were now.

What she did back in Baras’s chambers was considered suicide already. She knew that he would try something to punish her but at the same time, he needed his apprentice to be complete concentration on the mission at hand.

The Sith Lord proceeded to the living room to find her Captain standing there quietly. He bowed, watching his Lord sit down on the couch. “Thank you for doing my little errand, Captain. Are you sure that Baras hasn’t suspected a thing?”

“My Lord, I can assure you, Lord Baras is rather distracted at the moment. Though, if I may ask, why would you allow Baras to have something so – valuable?” As much as Quinn stood loyal to his new Lord, he was confused about what she wanted as a result out of this.

“I need to know what he prizes more – me being tamed or the success of the mission at hand. For the time being, we follow orders. But soon, we set our sights on the master.”

The Captain nodded. “If my talents can be of help, I hope you will utilize them.”

“I hope so as well, captain.” Leena acknowledged his statement as her gaze went to the hologram by the shelf. The image of her husband standing there – a man who she can never see again. “Make sure we have all the preparations for this mission – we’ll be leaving for Nar Shaddaa tomorrow, Quinn.”

“Very good, my Lord.”


	44. THE ROLE OF THE DARK APPRENTICE

Quinn made sure that everything was already loaded on the ship, enough supplies that would last them for months and managed to have the navigation controls ready for departure. When his Lord and Master arrived with her apprentice, he couldn’t help but observe the both of them – noticing the drastic difference. There would always be two, as a fellow Imperial soldier once told him: Two. There would always be two. A Master and an apprentice.

Although he understood that the young apprentice still needed adjustments to the new lifestyle that she has to embrace, he was very wary of her considerable power. Gaining her as an apprentice was a victory, he was very sure of that – a kind of victory that even Darth Baras failed to anticipate.

Like other Sith, his Lord has experienced pain and as they say, pain makes a Sith stronger. Apart from him wanted to relive her from that pain, and a part of him reminded himself of his position – where he should stand. He would never become her equal and that was fine with him. To see his Lord be the future of the Empire was an honor enough.

Jaesa, on the other hand, didn’t know what to feel. Being with Vette was easier compared to Quinn, perhaps it was because the Captain was considered to be a “die-hard Imperial” and the Twi’lek companion didn’t have many affiliations and wouldn’t care if the Sith Lord would defect to the Jedi if she ever did.

Spending her days on Dromand Kaas alongside her parents was an experience she never expected.

The young apprentice would open her datapad to see the messages she sent to her new Master when she was only a Padawan to Master Karr.

_Please forgive me. _Was the subject. _I never meant to betray you. I was prepared for our meeting when Master Karr detained me and sent his Jedi in my place. Now I have to answer for their fates. Zylixx was always distant around me. He knew I could sense the darkness inside him. You saw it too. You brought his darkness to the surface. I have so many questions for you, but Master Karr won’t ley me out of his sight. If only I’d had my way, this whole mess would be over by now._

She remembered to follow another message to the Sith. Master Karr was always strict when it came to her. He once told Jaesa on a more personal note that he once met a Padawan that was once a student of Master Yonlach – how strong she was in the Force and how talented she was with the lightsaber. But no one dared to mention her name, not even the Master who hid within the sands of Tatooine.

Even without the mention of her name, Jaesa remembered how he smiled when he told her stories about this special Padawan. He praised her so much, that she felt how much Master Yonlach cared for his former Padawan. How much it would surprise people how kind she was. How she cared deeply about her friends and looked out for them until the end.

Jaesa wanted to meet her at some point. But the Force has always been so strange.

She sighed and read the message she sent. Leena didn’t reply to any of them – the apprentice didn’t need to question why. _I’m sorry. _She read. _Please believe me – the ambush wasn’t my idea. Master Karr discovered our plan and sent his Jedi to kill you. I must admit. I felt relief when Master Karr found out. I hoped this would be all over. But when Ulldin returned with your message. I couldn’t believe it._

_I thought Sith killed their victims. Master Karr was surprised too. He insists sparring Ulldin was part of Baras’s master plan, but I know better. Your actions were your own. Thank you for showing Ulldin mercy. I only wish we’d met instead._

It crossed her mind that perhaps… this Sith Lord was the Padawan of Master Yonlach all those years ago. Leena was strong, rarely lost a battle. She’s Sith and it took her by surprise to see how kind she was on the inside. How much she cared deeply about her companions and looked out for them no matter what.

They were in space. Quinn was at the bridge preparing for hyperdrive while Vette remained their quarters. The ship was going to be her home from now on, learning whatever she can from her new Master. Jaesa enjoyed Vette’s company and was very excited to learn that she would be sharing quarters with her. The Twi’lek would tell her about the times when Leena would come home covered in mud, or the times Arrun would just come and visit her by surprise.

She was learning something new about Lord Sern – and it made her feel happy.

When the apprentice could no longer take the silence, she found herself standing in front of her Master’s chambers. With a deep breath, the door swung open – revealing the Sith Lord in lighter clothing and her white hair down. Her grey eyes turned to the apprentice as she walked inside, allowing the doors to close behind her.

“Is Vette bothering you as well, Jaesa?” The Sith Lord raised her brow. After all, Quinn was the first one to complain about the Twi’lek even though Leena herself didn’t find any complications with her for how many years.

“No, I…” Jaesa avoided her gaze for a while. Making the Lord even more confused. It wasn’t long ago when Leena was around her age – then again, when she was eighteen herself, she killed off her competition to become Baras’s apprentice.

“Just lay it out,” Leena encouraged in a more calming tone. “It’s just me and you.”

The apprentice nodded and sighed again. Looking at her Master, she was nervous. “Master, I feel compelled to tell you – I’m uneasy fighting alongside diehard Imperials.”

_Vette complains about me, Quinn complains about Vette, now Jaesa complains about Quinn… _The Sith Lord couldn’t help but mentally sigh about this situation. _What can I complain about?_

“It seems like a foolish risk – we are always surrounded by the enemy. If it's discovered that we’re working to reform the Empire, what will we do? What will happen?” Questions that made the apprentice uneasy.

Perhaps a whole week on Dromand Kaas wasn’t the best idea after all.

“It’s not your concern.” The apprentice disapproves. “I have everything under control. Just don’t discuss our greater plans unless you and I are in private.”

Jaesa couldn’t help but just nod. She wondered how long her Master has stayed neutral. Was there a time where she completely communed with the light side? Or perhaps she was with the dark side before she stood on neutral ground. “This work is so grim. And I must learn to play the part of the dark apprentice. I’ve always despised those who pretend to be what they are not. Now it seems I’ve joined their ranks.”

“You must keep your sights on the goal, and be ready to do whatever it takes.”

“I hear you, Master. I will follow your lead. I’m going to show you that you made the right decision taking me on.”

“Perhaps we should start with the basics, shall we?” Said the Sith Lord as she stood up looking at her apprentice. “What is the Jedi Code, Jaesa?”

“There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force.”

“Basic fundamentals of the Jedi Code build the very core of the Order. The Sith and Jedi are similar in almost every way – including their quest for greater power. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, power. Through power, victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free.” The Master closed her eyes, sitting down back on the bed as she remembered the vivid image inside of her head.

Perhaps his death has a meaning. There’s no coming back and she knew it. A part of her wants to save his memory, but she can’t save someone who’s already dead. She wished that she was dead too, but what difference would that make? But she’s there. She’s alive.

Life can be one thing and in an instant, it becomes something else. Would the Force really set her free when it’s all done? Would it be different if the pain was all gone?

What do all these deaths mean?

_They mean something._ It was something Arrun would say. _The Force has a plan._

“The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way,” Leena began to preach her lesson as she gestured the child to sit down. The apprentice obeyed and listened. “Including their quest for greater power.”

“But Master,” The apprentice spoke. “The Sith rely on their passion for strength. They think inwards, only about themselves.”

Leena smiled. “And the Jedi don’t?” Master Nomen Karr was one example of selfish Jedi, regardless of their code – their beliefs. “Thousands of years ago, the Jedi had another Civil war which split their order. They waged war on their fellow Jedi. A kind of war that raged across the Galaxy, but these fallen Jedi were cast out. Defeated. And they retreated to worlds in the Outer Rim. And over time, they took on the mantle of the Lords of the Sith…”

The Master taught the apprentice the history of the Sith and how they came to be. It was true that even in their hearts, they could never forget the Jedi. The hatred the Sith had for the Jedi Order burns in their veins like fire and it echoes in their teachings. In that, they are concerned only with the destruction of the Jedi. It was all that matters and all that ever mattered.

But it’s a different war they, as the Sith wage, it was a thing of silence and shadow. Taught to strike through the darkness – hiding from the face of the galaxy until all Jedi are exterminated. When the Jedi are gone – the galaxy would be theirs.

Jaesa was aware of these lessons but only knew it from the point of view of the Jedi, and now she was seeing it all from the ways of the Sith. Though her Master warned her to stay on the path to the light side, the young apprentice couldn’t forget the words her Master spoke afterward: “I’ve seen human nature at its core, Jaesa. And there is no light there.”

The more she listened, the more she understood where her Master desperately stood. There’s a conflict inside of her – wanting to stand in the middle, to balance it all out but it didn’t work that way. She’s broken and yet reborn into something else. There was always more to a story and Jaesa could see it – the shadows inside of her Master’s mind.

She knew who she is and what she wants. The galaxy has wronged her and yet it has granted her gifts of wisdom and experiences. The power of the dark side is hers to command. The power of the light side is hers to embrace.

The never-ending war of the Force.

The silence in her mind was rather troublesome. Having to teach Jaesa at least the history of the Sith was fruitful, a promising pupil who was willing to understand both sides of the Force – regardless if she only walks through the light.

She couldn’t help but feel the frustration of Arrun being right.

In which the true war is never waged by droids or soldiers. That the true war is waged in the hearts of all living things – against our own natures, light or dark. That is what shapes and binds the galaxy together and not these creations of man. Troubled as she was inside her heart, her gaze went to the Jedi Holocron resting on the table.

Tarun’s teachings would be there and deep down inside, she wanted to speak to her mother – whose Holocron is now in the hands of her dark Master. She received the knowledge and preparation that Lord Zylas Sern was able to grant her – she knew where she stands. The craving for vengeance was still there and yet the unexpected mercy has been granted to those she deemed to deserve it.

She knew that there would always be war. War within herself. War within the people around her. A war between two Orders, two factions, two beliefs – the never-ending war of the galaxy. She had to choose a side and she chose the Empire.

She suffered losses no one could ever imagine.

The role of the dark apprentice has always been difficult. She knew that from her own experience.

She confesses. Her companions could see how she could touch so many lives, saved so many people. A woman who understood that no one could stop the monsters without sacrifices in the journey. It’s not fair. She knew that. She allowed it to hurt. She allowed it to burn.

Her whole life is burning.

She has seen things no one would believe. She has lost things no one could truly understand. And no one knows what she does with all of that pain. She holds it tight, ‘till it burns in her heart and she says: No one will ever have to suffer like this. No one else will ever have to feel this pain.

The role of the dark apprentice is hard.

The role of the dark apprentice is painful.

The role of the dark apprentice is frightful.

She, the Master had endured – and so will she.


	45. A SERN’S FEAR

Upon arriving Nar Shaddaa, the few members of Lord Sern’s crew were gathered. Vette and the Captain were already preparing for the mission when Leena broke the silence surrounding them. “I’ll only be taking Jaesa to this mission.”

“Wait, what?” Vette’s surprised tone made the young apprentice wonder. Though she was grateful that her Master was giving her a chance, but even Quinn’s surprised expression made her curious.

“Are you sure that’s wise, my Lord?” Asked the Captain.

Leena proceeded to nod as she wore her helmet. “She’s my apprentice. Jaesa needs to learn her lessons with me and me alone, I trust that the both of you won’t destroy the ship while we’re gone?”

Vette and Quinn quickly exchanged glance. They didn’t get along but they knew how to trust each other when it comes to the battlefield. They shared a somewhat, similar interest – to keep their Lord and companion alive.

The Twi’lek was no longer bound to shackles, she could have left if she wanted to but stayed. Quinn on the other hand had his loyalties straighten out when the Sith Lord caught him contacting Baras, and informing him of their progress. Besides the whole idea of Leena Sern beheading him with a lightsaber, he could feel it – the dedication she had, the will she could muster to inspire soldiers and have the mindset for victory.

Victory that the Empire needs.

Jaesa, on the other hand was reluctant to go with her Master alone and gave a pleading look to Vette – wondering what she should do. The Twi’lek smiled in assurance, that whatever Leena has in mind, she should put her complete trust in their Lord.

It was just the two of them, the Master and the apprentice. Jaesa couldn’t help but feel uneasy. It wasn’t because the presence of her companion, her Lord and Master – but rather the feeling that the moon gives itself. She could sense something, something that not all Force users could see. She felt this when Master Karr brought her here some time ago, when she sensed the darkness of an Imperial spy.

“Your thoughts are disturbed.” Spoke the Master as the both of them climbed down the speeder. “I can feel them from a great distance, like a shiver running through you.”

“I felt strange when I first came here, and I still do. I could feel this… background noise like a vibration of some sorts. I could… feel some sort of craving in the air, Master.” Jaesa admitted as the both of them walked towards the location of the Republic post. “It’s like the feeling of hunger.”

“It is Nar Shaddaa.” The Master answered. The apprentice grew confused but listened thoroughly on what her Master had to say. “You feel Nar Shaddaa, the _true _Nar Shaddaa. It is the moon with the metal and the machines stripped away and the currents of the Force laid bare.”

“The sound… its strange, tense. It feels so alive and yet I could also feel desperation. The currents are moving fast, almost frantically.”

“I’m surprised you can also feel it.” As calm as Leena was, there was a lot she could teach the young apprentice. Teach her ways of the Force that she learned from her late husband and from the Jedi Master named Tarun. “I feared that conflict has denied me to such perceptions. What you feel is the echo of the minds of these creatures within the Force. Their anger, their greed, their desperation. It is life.”

“Is it… possible for me to manipulate it? To control people?” Jaesa’s curiosity brought a smile behind the mask.

“One might as well move the universe… but such manipulation is possible, yes. It requires that one be able to feel the critical point within the fractured mass, and know how to strike it in such a way that echoes travel to your intended destination.”

“Then control over such a large scale is actually possible.”

“Not in the sense you understand it – the ability to fool the minds of others, to dominate them on a massive scale that you speak of is not achieved best through raw power. Manipulation is done through propelling events, or selected ones into motion. It is done through teachings, through examples, through conviction. And the greatest of victories are not manipulated at all, but simply awakening others to the truth of what you believe. Of hearing it echoed around you, in life.” She spoke from experience.

The Sith Lord who danced with different teachings and examples – as well as convictions. She has mastered the dark side of the Force and yet struggles to keep it both in balance. Manipulation has always been a great tool in a game she plays, especially when her opponent is Baras himself.

With this kind of task, Leena didn’t need Quinn to know that this would only take a day or even less. To eliminate a single man with a taskforce was easier compared to the whole battalion she slaughtered back on Balmorra.

She was aware that Jeasa was a gentle soul. A Jedi by heart and morals – she wouldn’t actually walk through the road of a Sith, the innocence inside of her. The Sith may walk through the line between the light and the dark, but it has always been an eternal conflict inside of her. A conflict that could never be resolved.

“Ready yourself.” Said the Master as she ignited only a single lightsaber. Taking a turn as she saw two Republic Watchmen guarding the door.

With something so simple, Leena could have done it alone but she insisted that she brings the apprentice along and not her two companions who were more well equipped and used to tasks like this. Beyond this one apprentice, there was something truly special about her – and Leena was rather determined to make it bloom.

The apprentice didn’t even have enough time to draw out her lightsaber when the Master went for the slaughter.

When the doors swung open, she saw the Imperial traitors that were refereed. To. “General Gonn, I’m happy to report that Jedi Knight Xerender has landed safely on Hoth. I saw to it personally.” The Chiss spoke in confidence as the General smiled in approval.

“You are a valuable asset to the Republic, Fawste. Someday, the rest of the Chiss will follow your lead.”

“The rabbit comes out of his hole.” Said the Sith Lord. Having their complete, undivided attention it was obvious why she was there. “The rabbit comes out of his hole. Nice to see my information was correct.”

The apprentice stood still behind the Master. These were republic troops, men she was supposed to fight alongside with. But now she stands with the Sith Empire – a part of her was grateful that she had a mentor like Leena Sern and the other half was disgusted.

“Men, we’ve got trouble! Rally around the general!”

“Protect our allies as well.” Commanded Gonn. He wasn’t so afraid of going against a Sith. His pride won’t allow it. Blasters were aimed and ready to fire towards her and she didn’t flinch. The apprentice grew worried if her mentor could even handle such a number. “I think I can guess who you are, Sith. For all of Darth Baras’s covert manipulations, you have banged around the galaxy rather loudly. Now Baras has finally found me… I’ll have to be more careful moving forward.”

“Cease your operations, and I’ll see to it you live.” A chance for mercy, as always.

“Keeping the fringe systems free from the Empire is more important than my life.” The general reminded the Sith Lord of her father, a well decorated Moff who earned the respect of his men. Soldiers around them were probably no different, they worshiped the General and would die for him if needed. All but one.

Master and apprentice could sense it, the lingering doubt and fear for his life – the Chiss wants to live. “Sith, you are Darth Baras’s apprentice? We-we know of you. This, uh, this isn’t what it seems.”

“I’ll deal with you after, Chiss.”

Gonn on the other hand, was willing to provide protection. “Fear not, Fawste. The Sith will not defeat me. My men and I have faced worse. Men! Take this Sith down!”

Sith and Jedi are usually strong and capable warriors in their own right. Jaesa ignited her lightsaber but Leena showed of no need for any assistance. What are they without the Force? What remains if they do not have it?

The Sith and Jedi rely on it, depend on it, more than they know. Leena understood that very well. Which is why she wasted her years in perfecting lightsaber combat than the understanding of philosophy and the mysteries of the Force. She wasn’t so surprise if ordinary beings like soldiers can be more capable than a Jedi or a Sith. They could survive where the Sith or the Jedi cannot because they do not hear the Force as the Force-sensitives could.

It was an irony.

Leena knew that it is conflict that strengthens them and isolation that weakens them.

The apprentice was rather captivated by the scene. How the Master manages to block the blaster fire and slay soldiers as if she was performing a waltz on Alderaan. Her power was also considerable and undeniable – it was understandable why Master Karr insisted that he would go alone when the time came to face her. She was like a dragon who slept for a thousand years and woke up with flames that could burn down the whole galaxy.

She was like a burning star in space. Surrounded by the dark void and yet glows bright to guide and inspire lives. Jaesa was at awe as she watched her Master.

But Jaesa didn’t know that even stars burn out.

“You killed them all. Please, mercy! I—we will rededicate ourselves to the Empire!” Traitors are punished with death. Baras told Leena that when he made Tremel an example to her.

“What did you help Gonn with?”

“I—I helped a Jedi land on Hoth undetected.” The Chiss answered nervously. “I believe he’s searching for something in the starship graveyard wreckage. But that’s all I know.”

“Go back to the planet and learn more about this.” Grant mercy to those who deserve it or to those who can be useful.

The Chiss bowed. “R-right away, my Lord. Thank you for your mercy.”

When the traitor left – Leena turned to the apprentice with a smile behind her mask. “I felt that you were uncomfortable with fighting Republic troops. I understand that,” Leena said as she gently placed her hand onto the shoulder of the apprentice. “But you have to understand that we could never let our guard down. That we can never expect a battle to be fair, because it will never be fair. I’m not asking you to be a Sith or a Jedi, Jaesa. I’m asking you to be a warrior.”

“I’ll do my best, my Lord.” Jaesa nodded reluctantly.

The noises in Leena’s head were always louder on Nar Shaddaa and Alderaan, now that she thought about it. Cyrus’s noise has been silent – like he said he would be but now she heard a different noise, a different drumbeat.

On the speeder as the two headed to the spaceport, the Master had her eyes closed focusing on the noise she was hearing inside of her head. The noise she hears felt like a battlefield, an empty one – because everyone else has fallen. Memories become stories or they are forgotten.

_Almost dying changes nothing. Dying changes everything. _She could hear his voice. The Jedi Master who served as her guide when she didn’t know what to do. The comforting bond that they had was something none of them could explain, not even to themselves. _I don’t understand, Tyrral. I don’t think she’s a threat. I think… I think Leena is a good person._

_A Sith can never be a good person, Cyrus. I’m certain that Master Orgus should have been an example to everyone in the Order – the Sith can never be trusted._

_And yet Master Karr is with us and alive because of her. _She could hear Cyrus’s defensive statements to this – Jedi named Tyrral. A man with the same name as her dead older brother was some sort of irony towards her. _Maybe she can be redeemed and join us –_

When Jaesa and Leena arrived at the ship, she gave immediate instructions to the Captain to head back to Dromand Kaas. Quinn nodded and proceeded to do what was told.

_Cyrus, _The Sith Lord heard Tyrral’s voice became strict and rather commanding. _If the reports are correct the Treaty of Coruscant is slowly shattering into pieces. We’ll be at war soon and we cannot have hopes of a Sith joining our ranks. You have asked for my opinion and my answer is no._

_I don’t understand, Tyrral – what did I ever do to you?_ She could sense hostility in both Jedi. But there was something else – there was pain, not only through her bond with Cyrus but – she could feel pain from her own chest.

“Hey, Leena?” Vette called out in worry as she turned back to notice something wrong with her companion. “Are you alright?”

_Enough, Cyrus._

Her chest began to tighten – she felt as if she could no longer breathe. Her vision slowly becomes blurred and confused, Vette tried to reach out to the Sith but she couldn’t hear her at all. It was like the shadow has embraced her with the endless silence of space. Jaesa called for the Captain by the bridge, both of them rushed back with pure concern.

“Leena!” Vette cried out to the Sith again. She couldn’t hold her, she was just there – up her guard and wanting to help her. She experienced something like this before – back when they first moved to Dromand Kaas. Everyone could hear her heavy breathing from the helmet – the Twi’lek didn’t want to give up on her. “Leena! Leena! Listen to me!”

Her confused gaze would see Vette and then after a few moments, Leena was seeing something else. But she was slowly hearing the Twi’lek’s voice. “Listen!”

Vette continued to shout as if her friend was out of reach. “It’s me! Vette! I’m right here!” She could hear assurance from the tone but all she could see was a Jedi. A man, perhaps only a couple of years older than her. Pushed back, black hair and the same shade of grey eyes as hers – and Cyrus.

Vette desperately called out for her. “Just calm… calm down! Okay?! Everything is going-o – alri--t!”

The Twi’lek’s voice was becoming rather distorted and was replaced completely with the sound of Cyrus’s voice. She could hear what he hears, see what he sees and feel what he feels. At this moment, the Sith could feel the frustration and anger between both of these Jedi.

Jedi that she was supposed to have no ties with.

_No! I need to know! _Cyrus was persistent despite their argument. He didn’t seem to be aware that the Sith was with him. _Why are you so hateful towards the Sith? Why don’t you give good people a chance?! What are you so afraid of?!_

_I SAID ENOUGH! _As Tyrral shouted, the Sith screamed and threw off her helmet as she lost balance. Hitting her back against the holoterminal with eyes filled with fear and confusion. It was like she was hit by a massive wave by the Force. It was something she experienced for the first time and yet, there was nothing or perhaps even anyone who could explain what just happened.

“—y L—d?” Leena could faintly hear Quinn’s voice as she slowly looked up. Everything was still so blurry, she couldn’t see straight – her energy was fading, she was feeling weak as if there was a pull through he Force.

“W—s--- be – alr---?” Jaesa seemed to be asking something, but the Sith couldn’t make the words. And it was the last thing she heard before losing consciousness. 


	46. ENACT PLAN ZERO

She found herself surrounded by darkness. The Sith grew confused. She could feel something, some sort of connection through the Force but she sees nothing more. The feeling was so familiar.

_There is no emotion, there is peace. _Leena turned around to see Tarun. Wearing his Jedi robes and a calm, gentle smile upon her lips. The man who taught her the ways of the Force more so than her own Master.

Leena tried to reach out to him. But no matter how hard she tried, she felt like she wasn’t even gaining a single inch. She heard another voice. _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

She found the image of Cyrus, the Jedi Master who she had form a bond with through the Force. The man who gave her a sense of security, a home – something she couldn’t explain herself.

_There is no passion, there is serenity. _Master Yonlach’s voice was hard to forget. The old man stood in front of her with that sad expression in his eyes. As if he was clinging onto the past and at the same time, struggling to move forward to the future. The man who exiled himself from the galaxy. The man who claimed to be the Master of her mother.

_There is no chaos, there is harmony. _Master Nomen Karr spoke softly. She found herself surrounded by Jedi Masters in their own right. She wondered if Master Karr had been well – despite her own disgust towards the Jedi, a part of her wished he was doing well – for Jaesa’s sake.

She could feel it, the sting of power. A grappling hole through the Force. One Master after another – enemy or ally, these Jedi Masters were responsible for her growth and expansion of knowledge. The power wasn’t as welcoming as Cyrus whenever they would speak, it felt more like a toxin – trying to kill her within the void darkness.

The pain grew immensely strong, the numbness took over her body as she found another Jedi who struck a blue lightsaber through her body. The Jedi Cyrus had been arguing with.

He had those grey eyes locked onto hers. There was fear. There was regret. And there was sorrow. _There is no death, there is the Force._

She opened her eyes to find herself greeted by the light of medical bay. She felt weak and her body was somewhat numb. She wore light clothing, she could only assume that her armor was placed inside of her quarters while she was out.

Leena wondered how long she was unconscious. Her head turned to the door when it swung open to find Quinn entering the room.

The Captain bowed in the presence of his Lord. “How are you feeling, my Lord?”

“I feel like a rancor threw me against a stone wall… ten times over.” The woman stubbornly sat up, making the Captain rush over to her in assistance. She could feel… the worry inside of him. There was something inside of her that felt different than before – she somewhat felt less restricted. The pain inside of her grew stronger, it was a kind of pain she couldn’t find the root cause of.

“So,” Leena broke the silence. “Are we out of hyperdrive?”

Quinn nodded. “We’re at Dromand Kaas atmosphere. Lord Baras wishes to have a word with you once you are up your feet. Should I prepare your armor?”

Leena shook her head in silence. “Light robes for now. I have a feeling whatever he wants to discuss won’t take long. Do we still have enough supplies?” She asked, considering they’ve only been off-world for a week, almost two.

Quinn quickly briefed her on the status of the ship as well as the supplies. He explained how well the optimizations with the ship has been and gave a suggestion to increase the supply cap, he feared that his Lord’s powerbase is growing faster than what he had originally estimated. She is a wholesome, unique woman of her own power and she has earned the respect from other Imperials and Sith.

Vette and Jaesa visited her immediately after the Captain informed them of her health.

It was only natural to worry but there was something odd about the Sith Lord. Jaesa could feel the power inside of her, and it was still growing. Faster and even more frightening than she could ever imagine.

Leena went on to the Citadel alone. She didn’t want Baras to smell out the light in her apprentice, she didn’t want Baras to see how Quinn’s loyalties shifted to hers, and she didn’t want Baras to see Vette as another form of weakness.

She was moving on. Fight for as long as she can, clean up as much mess as she can – and yet, despite all of the struggles, she convinced herself that she didn’t know how long she can keep this up. The mask of a dutiful apprentice in the presence of her Master.

The Sith Lord stood by the door as she can someone from the Dark Council through Baras’s holoterminal. “Baras, are you responsible? Was it you who took out General Gonn?”

“It was, Lord Vengean.” Baras sounded… humble for once. “The Fringe systems are now ripe for the taking.”

“Such an advantage will prod the rest of the Council out of passivity. They will see—war is the only answer. You have delivered to me what I most crave.”

“Pardon the interruption, my Lords.” _Know your place, Leena. _She reminded herself. _Know your place._

“Who is this, Baras?” The Dark Lord asked his apprentice.

And Baras finally showcased his most prized weapon to his Master. “My mightiest apprentice, my Lord. And the killer of General Gonn.”

To kneel in the presence of a member of the Dark Council, this is a man who has been in equal footing with Darth Occlus. A Dark Lord who has been in toe-to-toe with Baras. The Master seemed pleased with the choice Baras has made for an apprentice. “And clearly a dutiful minion who knows the meaning of respect. Rise, young one. You have served your master and your master’s master well.”

“It is my privilege, Master.” She spoke humbly and yet there was a sense of command in her tone. Vengean observed her, she was something rather similar to her mother and yet something even more powerful and frightening.

_Lord Sern. _Lord Vengean thought to himself. “I’m impressed with your choice of apprentice, Baras. It is time. I will send my destroyer to the Fringe systems, and they will be mine before anyone is the wiser. The order is given, Baras. Enact Plan Zero. Vengean out.”

“Excellent.” Baras seemed to be the happiest man alive. “I have waited a long time for this order.” He then, turned to his apprentice with a smile behind his mask. “Apprentice, Plan Zero is the systematic elimination of the Republic’s top military leaders. A preemptive stroke that will leave the enemy headless.”

“Who are these walking corpses?”

“They are the Empire’s most accomplished adversaries. And not to be taken lightly. I have been tracking the targets, for years in anticipation of Plan Zero. There’s no time to waste. Make ready your ship, I will contact you there.” When Leena bowed, he saw it – the mirrored reflection of Zylas Sern right in front of him.

It was something he had been careful for the past years she had been under his wing. From the moment she became his acolyte, he broke her – in hopes that she would not recover and discover that sleeping dragon inside of her. And his greatest fear came true – the apprentice found the dragon and possibly, has tamed it.

She was all that was left. A rather empty vessel and an echo of what once was. Her actions have screamed across the galaxy, perhaps some even believed that she could destroy anything that stood in her way. But there was something more in her mind – her connection with the Jedi Master named Cyrus has always been so mysterious towards her.

As if she was tied to him. Though she failed to admit that the echo of Alderaan was inside him as much as it was inside her as well. Their connection was strong on her home planet. Not that she could have completely had the facts to back up her beliefs. She could only assume that his presence could only a threat to her. And from one perspective, maybe she’s correct.

As much as she can form connections to others, such connections exist on a galactic scale as well. It is possible to hurt or sever those connections to create places in the Force where it is difficult to center oneself, even she knew that it is the crudest form of manipulation.

She rested in her quarters back on the ship as her Captain took charge while she rests.

_Was it manipulation? _She wondered to herself. She couldn’t understand why she saw them – the Jedi that had influenced her life and yet, the last one – she couldn’t remember meeting him. All she knew was that Jedi was the one Cyrus argued with. She could remember the feeling of betrayal within Cyrus, so much so, it pains her.

It is possible to affect those connections in other ways, by the slightest action, a seemingly minor choice, a small cruelty. She has noticed it not only to her companions, but also the master she formed a bond with unconsciously. Her actions influence theirs. It may appear to be a minor thing, but it’s not. She was unaware of the power which empires can be made.

The stronger her connection to life, to the Force, the stronger these echoes can be made and the stronger they are felt. When heard, Force sensitives instinctively seek out the source. They are drawn to it, and try to form some sort of connection. And once its formed, both become stronger and the influence between them grows.

Many can be touched by the Force on different scales and in many ways they can serve out of compulsion, thus resulting her connection influences them strongly.

It was much like it was for her when she started hearing that voice in her mind. Cyrus’s voice when she was younger. But this connection has some sort of consequences, she could feel it inside of her. When the source is wounded, the one on which others draw strength, then they are wounded as well. What one feels, the other feels. And when others die, the scream travels back to the source. If they occur at the same time or at the tight time, these screams will build upon each other until it is the only could she can hear. And the deaths of many will cause the screams to build until their pain becomes hers and she will die as well.

The power surge she felt through Cyrus, is the cause of the pain she feels now. It caused pain in their bond, an emptiness, a wound that has yet to heal. But even a Sith such as her knows that it does not end there. And even if it did, then perhaps the threat she face would be more manageable.

This pain she felt, the echo of such acts, can happen to planets as well. To lose life on a planetary scale can also cast echoes, create a scream, a wound in the Force that can travel across the galaxy. It can be felt by Force-sensitives and it can influence them whether they realize it or not.

Anyone can do such things since life is connected by the Force. Sometimes the connections are faint. But in their case, it is very strong. Both parties instinctively know how to manipulate such connections, to influence others.

Leena has seen it mirrored in those who have mentored her, influenced her. She gives others strength to act as they gave her. But it is also possible to draw upon the strength of others to increase her own. It is similar to drawing upon the Force as Jedi do, but when it is touched by the power of the dark side, it is something else, something deadly.

These Sith the Jedi face, they have learned how to do this. It seems to be a technique that has been lost for some time, not seen in the days since the ancient Sith. They can use it to consume other Force Sensitives and at the highest pinnacle of power, use it to consume anything that lives.

But this moment is all that really matters, from the moment she closed her eyes and has entered the void.

_“I sense you are in pain, Leena”._ Cyrus’s voice echoed through the darkness in which she stood.

_“I feel strangely weak, and yet I also sense some sort of power inside of me. A kind of power that seemed to be sleeping inside of me this whole time.” _She gave the Jedi an honest answer. The Sith had her gaze on the Jedi. He seemed tired, mentally and emotionally – as a Jedi Master, it was safe to assume he came from a battle. “_But despite all of that you are also in pain. Why?”_

The Jedi mustered a smile. “_My brother and I had an argument, that is all.”_

_“You have a brother?”_

Cyrus nodded. “_Older. We were both brought into the Order but I don’t remember life before that. As far back as I can remember, I was surrounded by other younglings, Padawans and Masters. I don’t remember life outside of the Order.”_

_“Why?” _Leena asked, making the Jedi confused.

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Why tell me? I’m no one to you. If we meet in the battlefield, we’ll be nothing more than enemies trying to slice each other’s head.”_

_“I… feel comfortable with you, Sith.” _He sounded troubled as he said that. “_I can’t explain it but I feel like… we met somewhere. Somewhere beyond our memories. I know I can trust you and I know you’re a good person. Deep down inside you ****know ****you are a good person. There’s still hope for you, Leena. I know there is.”_

_“A hope for what?”_

_“A hope for a good life.” _There it was again. The feeling of warmth, a home towards this stranger in front of her. The Jedi who was supposed to be her sworn enemy across the galaxy. The Sith could never forgive the Jedi for what they have done, deep down even despite centuries and generations of warfare – they could never forget their hatred for one another. “_If you’re worried that the Sith would come and kill you, they won’t. I’ll protect you I promise.”_

And even in her own heart, she could never forgive what the Jedi did. The very order than destroyed their family and allowed the beasts to rip them to shreds. Break them in every chance they get. Her brothers were murdered, she was tortured, her sister was left alone for who knows where.

_“No one can protect me.” _She answered. “_No one can protect anyone.”_

The Sith opened her eyes, no longer hearing the voice in her head. She didn’t bother asking the Jedi why he suddenly tried to reach out to her. Leena thought it was probably for the best than for him to worry about her.

She sighed heavily as she sat up. Covering her eye with a single hand. “Why do I even care?” She shouldn’t care. Leena knew that. The Jedi was nothing to her. But like him, she couldn’t explain this feeling inside. She feels comfortable around him.

Cyrus didn’t need to tell her that there was good inside of her. She knew that, but goodness has a limitation as much as destruction.


	47. HOW THE MIGHTY HAVE FALLEN

Quinn took his orders seriously. Vette found it annoying and yet understandable. Leena was on top of their little pyramid. The boss of their crew. And clearly, the Sith Lord earned their respect through thick and thin – she proved herself from time and time again that she was something more than a weapon. An apprentice who only follows orders from her Master, there was more, there was always more.

Leena herself, on the other hand viewed things rather differently. She suffered and endured, and yet she found it lacking – some things remained missing in her life. She wasn’t so sure if it was Arrun – a man she loved, or her father and sister who haven’t been in contact with her for years. Her mother who was nothing more but a soul inside a box. The mentors she had learned from and those she had killed.

Baras never missed an opportunity to remind her that she belongs to him. That she was the apprentice. The weapon that could bring him his endgame. It always starts with the unexpected loss of something dear.

Jaesa would glance at the door from time to time. Wondering when her Master would leave her quarters. There was still so much to ask, so much to learn – Vette assured the apprentice that Leena has always been like that.

The apprentice could feel it within her Master, she was suffering, lonely, and afraid. She was young, she didn’t suffer under the Jedi but the pain within Leena – it was hurting her as well.

Even when someone tells her that ‘everything will be alright’, all she can feel would be fear and anger, one way or another. There would never be peace for a Sith, and neither will the Jedi. Peace is nothing more than an illusion that beings believe to exist but in reality, the only way for the galaxy to live long is to embrace the conflict. The never-ending drumbeat of warfare.

Her doors slid open, having the Captain enter her quarters without a single word. Carrying a tray of food for his Lord. She stayed silent. Laying down on her bed as he quietly watched the Sith play with her lightsaber that was floating in midair.

Quinn placed he tray on her desk as well as the datapad that needs to be reviewed.

He bowed in silence as he walked towards the door.

“Quinn.” Leena called out. Holding her lightsaber as she sat up from the bed, having a rather stoic expression on her face as the Captain turned around to meet her gaze. She grew different from the mere apprentice he met on Balmorra. Her eyes can tell him a thousand stories, she’s been through the worst and who knows what is yet to come for them. “I have… a very important task for you.”

Moff Zabro was commended for his victory over the occupation on Balmorra. Rewarded handsomely by Darth Lacarus herself.

Off-world for another task, having thousands of men under his disposal – he was one of the very few Moffs who perform in complete excellence in the name of the Empire. Alone in his chambers, drinking Corellian rum with only the company of the silence surrounding him. He was never the same man after Alderaan – the person who survived was a completely different person. Then again, the Empire was determined to burn the planet into ashes just to wound and burn down the Republic and their Jedi.

_You know that in your heart, I have won. _Her words kept on haunting him. A good man does everything in his power to better his children’s positions. A man could say he committed treason for what he did back on Balmorra.

Allowing a Jedi to live – it was something that the Sith could never forgive him for. He would wonder from time to time if his girls were doing well. To know that his sons were simply alive, he was already grateful for it – his resources as a father were so limited to his children, sometimes he curses himself for it.

_Have you ever lost before? _Zabro remembered Azal’s question before she left for the academy. She was a curious one, the youngest. And like her older siblings, none of them have been in contact with each other at all. All he knew was that his youngest girl was in good hands – a woman perfectly capable in handling herself.

Moff Erhart Zabro was quite the man.

The most promising military man of his generation. The smartest, the strongest – he is the best the Empire could ask for and probably the best there would ever be. Fellow soldiers would say that the Moff is as dangerous as any Sith in their Empire, he didn’t need the Force for the enemy to know how truly dangerous he can be. Some say that this man lived his life without fear – but those close to the Moff knew how fear managed to consume him throughout the decades.

Years ago, he had a mission that brought him to the Hutt controlled moon named Nar Shaddaa. Zabro himself couldn’t remember what the mission was, but he never forgot what awaited him on Dromand Kaas afterwards and it scared him.

The Moff was commended for his participation on striking down the Balmorran resistance, another achievement, another kind of news that reached Occlus faster than most messages she would receive from her spies.

The Moff with no fear, they called him or Zabro the Bold – those who admire him would joke around and say that he must have Sith blood in him, to be so confident to just charge towards the battlefield himself or lead a mission.

Though he wouldn’t recklessly go out in the battlefield often, he had a General to make sure he wouldn’t do anything as reckless as a Sith would. His General would remark that as brilliant as Moff Zabro is, he can be a complete idiot when it comes to impulsive actions.

Everyone is a victim of war, not just those who were killed or caught up – the Moff knew that very well. If one’s cause is to kill those who killed their loved ones, then it only induces others to kill for the one’s others killed. The vicious cycle repeats – a war that will go on forever and they will all burn with it.

For some time during his youth, he had his own special star. He did everything for Zylas.

One of the Ensigns stationed with him rushed into his quarters, informing him of the announcement that was given out by the Republic. Naturally, the Moff ordered for his holoterminal to be on – listening to what the Republic leader had to say. So much has happened and yet there was so little time. Rumor has it – the Empire committed a massacre that fired up the war. From the classified report forwarded to him, Imperial Intelligence failed at their job.

Zabro couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of his nose as he continued to listen to the broadcast given by the Republic’s Supreme Chancellor. “—The Emperor and his proxies made their intent clear. Their fleets are entering the Core systems. They have broken the Treaty of Coruscant. Along the Mid Rum, they herd our people into makeshift prisons out of fear of rebellion. Unspeakable crimes have been committed. Let there be no mistake, we are at war.”

“Ensign.” The Moff finally broke the silence as he forcibly ended the broadcast from his terminal. “Direct me immediately with the Minister of Intelligence and have a droid scan for listening devices in here.”

“Yes, sir! Right away, sir!”

He took a deep inhale. Having the irritation get to him as the young lad began to press some buttons on the terminal. A droid came in and gave them a clear, with no listening devices found at all. After moments, the Ensign was dismissed and the Minister was online. He didn’t seem pleased at all, much like the Moff himself.

Though they were familiar with each other, the two men were very well aware that they have to keep things professional despite their past. “A massacre on Isen Four? I didn’t give my daughter to Imperial Intelligence to be a murderer, Minister.”

The Minister raised his brow, not really caring on who he is speaking to. “Cipher Nine lies and kills in the service of liars and killers. Do not act as if you weren’t one of us before – Cipher Two. But, knowing you, you didn’t simply call to be concerned about a simple Cipher Agent – you’re here to know the details of the war.”

“Harden said that Baras wants me on Taris for the War Trust.” Zabro spoke his concern. “I’m here to pull a favor, Minister.”

“If it’s information on Cipher Nine, I cannot give you such details and you know that.”

“As much as I am concerned for the Cipher I’m asking for something else.” Zabro leaned back on his chair. Having his hands neatly folded on his lap, carefully constructing his words inside of his mind. “I know you have data on a specific Sith Lord. I’m certain you know who I am talking about. With the war happening, I expect that security codes are configured every six hours, I’m asking now before things go out of hand.”

The Minister sighed. “Transmitting files on Lord Sern, now. Transmission confirmed.”

“Received.” The Moff acknowledged.

“I don’t know how long you’re planning to keep this up, Zabro but I do… have something personal that might pique your interest.”

“I already have the files I need to win this battle against the War Trust, what more do you have for me – ****_brother_****?” Zabro had his serious gaze on the Minister of Intelligence. Both of them were busy men, but for their kind of military family, the Empire and the family were one and the same. It was complicated, but all they had were each other.

“Cipher Nine, has been in brief contact with Tyrral and Varan Sern.”

“Does she know?” As much as he was shocked to hear such news with such a massive galaxy, it seems that the Force was testing him and his children.

The Minister shook his head sideways. “She’s too preoccupied to worry about troublesome family affairs, ****_brother_****. Though with everything that has happened… I am very certain that she resents me as an Uncle rather than her superior. I have no regrets, Erhart – everything we did is for the Empire, after all.”

Zabro nodded. “Each of us has a choice to make, I pray we choose wisely.”

“Farewell, little brother.”

“I don’t die easily, you should know that by now.”

The amused look on the Minister’s face made the Moff himself smile as well. Ending the transmission, Zabro sighed. Knowing how the monsters around him and his children are dangerous, the Sith and the Jedi are dying like flies around this war. Soldiers used as cannon fodder, corrupt leaders sending men to a complete massacre – witnessing their deaths first hand was a rather horrifying experience.

_Who’s the really power behind Lord Sern’s army? _He leaned back on his chair, remembering his brother’s question from all those years ago. Everyone knew the answer even when Zylas’s name has already been forgotten by some.

He knew that his children – especially his daughters deserved to know the truth.

The truth about Lord Zylas Sern, the truth about their sons – everything. How Zylas’s victories were built on a lie.

His children were never just weapons for war. He never wanted the title and the honors, he never asked for it even after his wife fell from battle. He’s not in Imperial Intelligence anymore, he’s one of the most promising Moffs in the Empire. Everyone in the galaxy would be given a hard-choices that seem to be wrong to others but, he knew were right – and he was obligated to live with it for the rest for his days.

And he did.

A different time. A different Lord Sern.

The Moff took out his datapad, scrolling through the data he needed about his daughter, Leena. He wasn’t allowed to place in personal feelings when it came to work, but seeing the records – and how she seemed to be doing, he couldn’t help but smile knowing that she has become a woman capable of protecting herself. But the galaxy is still a dangerous place, cruel even – and it is cruelest to the weak.

But his smile vanished, realizing that she might have become someone else. A different person from the little girl he sent away for her Sith teachings.

And after all these decades, he was afraid.

Afraid that his daughter would be like Zylas.


	48. THE MASTER’S TEACHINGS

“Ignite the blade.” Leena calmly ordered as the apprentice did as she was told. Having her dual-lightsaber lit up, the change of crystal color has rather taken her by surprise. From yellow to red, would be more convincing for those Sith Lords around them – publicly showing allegiance as they lurk in the shadows for their true purpose. But it wasn’t just the crystal that was changed, but also the lightsaber itself.

“It’s… heavier than I thought.” Jaesa admitted as she began to lightly swing the blade. Quinn came back from the bridge to find the Twi’lek seated on the couch, watching the two Force-users carefully and 2V on standby in case anyone gets hurt – or something is sliced up.

“Energy constantly flows through the crystal. You’re not fighting with a simple blade as much as you’re directing a current of power.” The Master began her lesson. She wore rather simple robes, red showing the red hues of the Empire. No armor on her body at all, as much as she wanted to relax – she couldn’t. “Your thoughts, your actions become energy. They flow through the crystal as well and become part of the blade.”

From that moment, Leena ignited her own lightsaber. The one she took from Naga Sadow’s temple. It wasn’t so long ago that she was an apprentice just like Jaesa. She only ignited one, with her other hand folded behind her back – the apprentice could sense what her Master feels. She was calm and confident.

Leena spoke. “The blades will be drawn together. Block high!” Vette jumped from the surprise attack Leena launched on her apprentice. Jaesa was lucky enough to block it faster than she expected. Her heart began to beat faster in nervousness, and at the same time, she couldn’t remember any other Jedi who could match this kind of reflex – all but one.

A Jedi Knight named Tyrral, who like her current Master, has the ability to wield two lightsabers. The former Padawan knew that Leena was still holding back at this state – what more if she gave it her all? “There’s a strong pull, can you feel it?”

Jaesa nodded as the two of them held their lightsabers high, none of them taking a step back. “That lightsaber is old, heavy and yet powerful. Respect its strength. Block low!” Leena took another swing as Jaesa held her position strong. Remembering the forms as were taught to her, she was holding well.

“High!” With all those years being with Leena Sern, Vette narrowed her eyes as she quietly observed with the Captain. This wasn’t even a quarter of what the Sith could do. “Middle! High! Low! Middle!” And with every dictation she made, Jaesa seemed to be slowly getting used to the idea of having lightsaber combat lessons from Lord Sern.

“Good.” Leena praised. “Let’s work on a series.” Pulling their blades apart, each of them had a respectable distance from one another.

“Remember the forms that were taught to you.” Leena didn’t seem to need to teach the girl the basic forms. The Jedi weren’t completely ignorant. “Ready position. I’ll start slow, but I need you to keep your guard up.”

Jaesa nodded, the Master nodded in return.

Vette knew the look in those eyes. Seems like the Sith Lord was not planning to hold back. Her hand was still folded behind her but, this was Leena – a woman who was brutally trained for combat. She did what she said, she started slow. With each dictation, Jaesa was managing to hold up. “One, two, three, four, five, six.”

After the first round, she began to move a tad faster. There was nothing more in the ship than the sound of Leena’s voice and the lightsabers being in odds with one another. “One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six.” And faster. “One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six!” On the last count, the apprentice fell down, the lightsaber automatically turned off and the Master having her lightsaber pointed at the girl.

“You’re making it easy on me, Jaesa.” She spoke in a stern tone. “Ready position.”

The other two companions continued to watch. Trying to analyze how each of them moved differently, which areas they manage to lack, their best attributes. Leena didn’t seem to be the kind of person who would simply let a single student off the hook for a small mistake. And yet, she also didn’t seem to be the one who would punish another so severely.

When Leena raised her lightsaber, it was even faster than the third set. “One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six!”

Jaesa was slightly pushed back by the level of strength Leena had on her. Regardless of the speed going faster, the Master was getting stronger by every swing she gives. The apprentice would gaze down on the blade that was given to her. “It feels lighter.”

“Good.” Leena nodded. “You’re connecting with it. It’s becoming a part of you. But you cannot only rely on the blade, neither can you rely on the Force vice versa. You must use everything you have learned in a collaborative effort. Now, ready position.”

The apprentice took a deep breath as their blades began to clash. The difference was that, Leena was no longer counting out loud.

One.

Two.

Three – the lightsaber was already gone from Jaesa’s hands. “You have to do better than that, Jedi.”

_She is definitely like Master Tyrral. _The apprentice closed her eyes, taking another deep breath. Reaching out to the lightsaber, allowing the Force to let it come to her. From the moment she touched the blade, she immediately ignited it and charged towards her Master. She was no longer holding back, as she was at her best performance – keeping up with her new Master in terms of lightsaber combat.

Vette smiled. As much as she wants to congratulate the apprentice, the Twi’lek had a very good idea what Leena was looking from Jaesa. The apprentice is still young, but potential was there – and Leena could see it as much as Baras saw it in her when she was in the academy.

Leena could feel it again. The pull to the light – she had hatred and anger, but she doesn’t utilize it very well. Thoughts can betray her, there was good inside of her – some can argue that it was conflict but Leena knew very well that everyone in the galaxy will always have conflict. She waged war with the past and it leaves its scars. In battle, the words are swept away giving way to actions, mercy, sacrifice, anger, fear – pure expressions of emotions.

She walks through a thin line between the light and the dark. A struggle in which not all practitioners could master. Revanites argue that they study both the light and the dark side, while maintaining the ideals of the Empire at heart, but Lord Sern was more concern of the corruption inside of the individual. How both the light and the dark side can be misinterpreted and mishandle to the point of imbalance and destruction from within.

There were shadows inside of her mind. She was raised to believe in the ways of the Empire, how passion can be strengthened and grant her power, a connection to the Force that no one can ever imagine. But the Force is also a dangerous weapon to almost anyone – in which that it can destroy a person and even their identity. Baras was correct to take her on – she had this raw, untamed power that could have the galaxy bow before her whenever she wishes.

Something truly special was inside of her. The dragon that was once asleep woke up in the surge of power back on Tatooine. The communion of two sides of the Force, difficult to maintain, one could say that she’s even struggling.

She couldn’t argue that fear leads to the dark side. In which fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering.

Fear was inside of her, but it wasn’t as strong as what the Force had instore for her.

Leena was meditating inside of her quarters. Allowing the darkness and the silence embrace her within the void of the Force. She felt something different – a different kind of warmth, to the point where it felt like a burn, a wave of pain being welcomed to her spectrum of emotion. There was a different dragon surrounding her as if she was prey.

The pain of millions of life forms being slaughtered – it was a horrifying experience.

Jaesa sat up from her bed, taking deep breaths as she looked around rather horrified. The lights were turned on and Vette rushed to the side of the young apprentice. From the expression of her face, it was as if she saw a massacre.

There was a disturbance in the Force.

The Twi’lek stepped outside to get some water for the apprentice, but instead she saw Quinn starring at the HoloNet to find a planet being burned down. The planet Uphrades. It was a genocide committed by a Dark Lord of the Sith, and under his belt were Imperial warships – the planet was trapped inside an energy field. Reports have stated that some starships tried to flee, but their engines failed before they could even leave the atmosphere.

No one escaped. Every ship that tried crashed onto the surface. Flames consumed the planet. Everything turned to smoke and ash in seconds. As an Imperial soldier himself, even the Captain was horrified of the monstrosity.

Vette didn’t even need reports to know that whatever caused the genocide, was indeed a superweapon.

Despite the pain she was feeling, the Sith Lord maintained her focus on her meditation. The pull from the Force felt rather stronger than she expected. She was feeling some sort of heavy burden on her chest, Leena was beginning to hear voices but it wasn’t strong enough to see whatever there was on the other side. But Lord Sern was certain, whoever this person is – he was not Cyrus.

_“Angral’s jamming our transmissions. He’s coming for us.” _A female voice spoke with concern.

Moments later, she heard a droid. ****“T7 = find computer access // Tyrral + Kira = disable Desolator weapon + defeat Darth Angral. T7 = calculate 1 = percent chance total success.”****

_“Thanks for the vote of confidence T7. Be careful out there.”_

****“The Force = be with Tyrral + T7 too.” ****Leena was struggling to keep the connection, when she opened her eyes. She could no longer hear the voices. Unlike Cyrus, her feeling towards this was rather troublesome and painful. She could feel he fear inside of him, the pain and even the anger.

Leena recognized his voice. He was the Jedi that Cyrus had an argument with.

_Darth Angral was the man who attacked Baras not too long ago. _Leena thought to herself as she stood up and lay down on the bed. _The genocide has placed a wound on the Force. _Lord Sern knew that there would be some who would mourn for such a tragedy and there would be some who would be inspired to sow chaos across the galaxy.

_Tyrral is his name._ Leena stood up, wearing her robes as she left her quarters to find Jaesa seated by the couch drinking water that was provided by Vette. The Twi’lek turned around to see the Sith, she smiled and yet it vanished from the moment she had eye contact with her long-time friend.

The Twi’lek left without saying a word, knowing that she couldn’t understand what they would talk about. Nor did she want to understand.

The apprentice looked up, watching her Master sit down beside her with a troublesome expression on her face. Jaesa could sense what Leena was feeling, she was troubled – but she knew that her Master would never even consider opening up to her. She was surrounded by walls, forced to recon with the darkness, embracing it along with the silence that comes with it. The dark was generous after all.

“Did you feel it?” The apprentice asked quietly. Feeling the pain through her heart, through her soul – she reluctantly turned to her Master, looking for an answer. Leena was aware that she was afraid.

“Everyone has felt that.” Leena gave a satisfactory answer. “There are places in the galaxy that are strong with the Force. Light, dark, they are born in places teeming with life and in places that are filled with death. Worlds in which theirs surfaces are graveyards who screams echo through the Force.”

“How…” The apprentice trailed. Trying to think for herself without this overwhelming emotion. “…How could someone… how could someone do such a thing? A whole… planet… burned into ashes…”

“It is possible for war, for men to give birth to such places, to leave wounds on the galaxy itself. What we heard was the echo of the present, and it will travel for a long time. No one wishes to hear the screams of the past nor its sounds, no one wants to hear them – that is the nature of echoes. And when there is a wound in the Force, it rarely leaves the life around it untouched.”

There was something in her tone. Her intentions are not knowable to the apprentice. Leena warned. “Be mindful of the living Force, Jaesa.”

The apprentice couldn’t help but think that her Master has been rather distant. She wasn’t the Leena Sern that Vette would smile and laugh about whenever she would tell the stories. Perhaps she was becoming more aware of the power she possessed and has started to plot against her own Master. The Sith Lord was nothing more than a puzzle towards the apprentice.

The Force binds all things. The smallest push, the smallest touch sends echoes throughout life. The acts of cruelty that Leena commits have all serve repercussions more than she knew, or can see that cruelty leads to suffering and when one suffers it is the way of life to spread suffering. The suffering within builds until its sound is all one can hear, and when kindness is offered it is punished.

And a greater darkness has been served. From one act can come tremendous power when the echo has traveled as far as it can.

_Distrust is an effective shield and should be carried always._ Leena looked around to find no one else but Jaesa still in distress beside her. She heard a familiar voice.

It was Arrun’s voice. _Your mind is not worst than the others that are so open and yet so trusting – but you’re still living in fear. You were careful around Darth Occlus, very trusting towards the Twi’lek, demonstrated dominance to your Captain, and reluctantly teaching this new apprentice. You took her under your wing with no hesitation, why hesitate now?_

She grew more confused. Arrun has been dead for a while now.

“Master, are you alright?” The apprentice asked in concern. Leena ran her fingers through her white hair, messing it up with such a troublesome mind. Jaese gently placed her hand onto her Master’s shoulder.

_You must pass on what you have learned. Your strength. What you have mastered, the importance of weakness – failure most importantly. Never underestimate how failure can be the greatest teacher compared to other Masters in the galaxy._

“I must rest.” The Master insisted as she stood up. “You should too, Jaesa. Your first real mission with me is on Taris, and that planet is crawling with Republic and Jedi scum.”

Watching her Master leave, she saw it. The spark of hatred and despise through her voice when she spoke of the Republic as well as the Jedi. She showed mercy to Nomen Karr and those before him, Master Yonlach as well and yet – it was no ordinary hatred she sensed.

It was a grudge.


	49. THE TRUE GAME

“My Lord, I am preparing for my assault on Taris.” The Sith Lord informed her Master with caution and yet spoken in such a dutiful tone.

As delighted as he was, Baras knew it wouldn’t be so long until his apprentice would turn on him. The new game starts and this time, it was even more deadly than the time he orchestrated the destruction of Zylas Sern. “Excellent. Your mission on Taris is to take down the Republic’s entire Strategic High Command. The War Trust – the four generals who implement the bulk of the Republic military force’s strategic planning -are all on Taris as we speak. Normally they’re never together in one place. This is an incredible opportunity.”

“The Republic will pay for such a blunder.”

“It won’t be easy.” The Master warned. “The War Trust generals are master strategists. Generals Faraire, Minst, Durant and Frelka should not be taken lightly. Each will likely be protected by his own elite guard, and they have all the Republic forces on Taris at their disposal.”

Vette’s attention was caught from the moment Leena’s lips slowly curve into a smirk. “Danger only makes things more fun.”

“Do not approach this endeavor frivolously, apprentice. Your task on Taris represents the largest scale assault of your career. Moff Hurden leads the Imperial forces on the planet. He will provide whatever resources he can. Moff Zabro will be on the planet’s surface shortly, for the time being, Hurden will do.” The mere mention of her father, made the Captain’s gaze go to his Lord and back to her Master. “Shuttle to the surface and seek him out, immediately.”

As the holocom ended, the Captain immediately turned to his general to express his concern towards the task. “My Lord—”

“I know, Quinn.” The Sith Lord sigh, having her fingers run through her head. Trying to think through this whole situation Baras managed to put her in. “He wants something.”

“Doesn’t Lord Baras want the success of this assault?” Jaesa asked out of curiosity. Vette and Quinn exchanged glances for a while, without another word, it seems that they came to an understanding that the Twi’lek would be best in explaining this situation to the apprentice.

Vette was careful with her word choice. “Leena’s boss would want something… more than the results of a task, Jaesa. Not even Quinn could tell what that man thinks but, whatever it is, it’s not always good.”

Leena closed her eyes as she remembered her conversation with Darth Occlus all those years ago. Back when she just moved back into Dromand Kaas. How she had to think like then if she is to play the game, but what stood out was the warning Tremel had for her. _Always take him seriously. I mean always._

“When you have to understand a person’s motives you have to assume the worst.” Leena broke her silence as she turned to the apprentice with such a cold stare and then, there it was – the painful feeling of fear inside of her Master. “What’s the worst reason Baras could possibly have for me?”

Jaesa opened her mouth but nothing came out. She thought of the worst possible things that a Sith could do to another. She didn’t know what relation Leena had with the two Moffs that were mentioned, Vette seemed to have the idea as the apprentice saw it. Quinn knew exactly what was going on – it was only appropriate, as the right hand of their Lord.

The imagination she had was so horrid, she couldn’t bring herself to speak.

The Master nodded. “Good. Now triple that imagination of yours.”

Jaesa’s eyes widen with the pure horrified expression that could be seen in her. Leena continued to speak. “Get ready to play the game, Jaesa. The game is horrifying.” She gave Quinn and Vette a firm nod. They acknowledged, knowing what should be done and left the scene for only the Master and her apprentice.

The Captain found himself in the bridge as they allowed their Lord and Master proceed in briefing Jaesa on how things work in missions such as this. Baras would risk anything to get what he wants, he was that kind of man – and like any other Sith, he wanted power. Quinn wasn’t so sure where he actually stands, regardless of his vow to his new Lord – he even wonders why he agreed to be her eyes and ears in the first place.

Going against Baras was something no Imperial alive would even dare – but he was proven wrong. With the task that his Lord Sern had for him, he was getting the larger picture. The mere mention of Moff Zabro was not too surprising to the Captain. The Dark Lord was becoming aware of the power and influence his apprentice had been grasping for months.

Quinn knew what Leena Sern is like when she’s holding back, it can already be considered ruthless. What more if she decided to give it her all to the death?

Was it wise for him to side with the apprentice rather than the Master?

Wise for his life or wise for his career, or perhaps it was something of a code for him. Whatever was best for the Empire. For now, in his eyes, the apprentice turned Sith Lord the best chance in building a stronger Empire.

When their Master finally left for the orbital station on Taris, Quinn proceeded with his work and began to receive reports and holo-frequencies from other Imperials. It was quiet, even with the Twi’el around. The droid 2V was rather busy with himself, cleaning the quarters of their Lord.

The Captain sighed. Trying to develop a new strategy. Of course, it crossed his mind that Baras might already be aware of his allegiance to his apprentice, and he wasn’t expecting mercy once he got rid of Lord Sern and brand him a traitor. His gaze went to the Captain’s chair, where his Lord would usually stay whenever she was thinking to herself, receiving briefing reports from him, or just looking out at the stars.

She was always such a curious woman, sometimes it made him smile. She was ruthless and yet granted mercy to those who deserve it, or to those who can serve her cause well. He was keeping tabs with the Chiss that she spared back on Nar Shaddaa. He didn’t need to know what happened there, as long as he knew that his Lord’s power base was growing, he didn’t even know if this… spy-network of hers was intentional or by accident and he was second to the top of her pyramid as her right hand, her second-in-command.

It was a rather interesting development.

His smile turned into an amused smirk once he received a message from a third-party officer on this operation for Lord Sern.

** **From: General Rymar Quinn  
Subject: Lima Sierra** **

** **In hectic circumstances, I personally insisted the Moff that I should be the one to reach out to you. Never let personal feelings get the way in a mission, as I always say – but I can assure you and your new Master that the Moff will certainly place the best interest of the Empire first rather than his relationship with his daughter.** **

** **He once told me that all warriors understand the need to face and defeat the enemy. In which both aspects of the task can be challenging, both can require thought, insight, and planning. But a warrior may forget that even the task of identifying enemy can be difficult. And the cause of that failure can lead to catastrophe.** **

** **Never underestimate the Sith, son. They are reputed to be clever and capable warriors.** **

** **Moff Zabro will stand with Lord Sern in the hunt of the Republic War Trust.** **

** **Regards,  
** ** ** **Quinn.** **

Already on the surface of Taris, Jaesa had her eyes closed, trying to feel the energy that surrounds the planet. An urban planet in the fifth orbit of it stars within the Taris system, within the Ojoster sector of the Outer Rim Territories, a planet orbited by four moons.

The planet had a similar ecumenopolies like Coruscant and Nar Shaddaa, with its upper levels safe and secure, inhabited by the wealthy while the lower-levels were frequently plagued by gang warfare and inhabited by thugs and the poor. But soon afterwards, the planet has become subject to both Jedi and Sith plans.

The Jedi wanting to rebuild what was lost, wanting to prove to the people of the Republic that they were strong enough to recover from such a disaster and hopefully, raise moral while the Sith sought to foil their plans. To prove that the Republic could never recover from such a thing.

The apprentice opened her eyes as she felt them landing, her Master was already standing waiting for the door to open. With her helmet on, she couldn’t make what her Master was feeling at that moment. The Force was strong with her, but she could sense the good in her as well as the cruelty. She struggles to keep the balance – it was bold of her to proceed such an attempt.

The ruins of what Taris used to be was very visible in the eyes of the apprentice. So many Imperial soldiers and even Sith loitering around the Empire base. She’s a Jedi hiding under the robes of a Sith, under a Master who tries to understand the philosophies of both Orders and yet her hatred towards the Jedi was still there. Regardless with the bonds she formed with Master Tarun.

Locating Moff Hurdenn was rather simple.

“Moff Hurdenn, the Sith is here.” Spoke a rather large soldier with heavy looking armor. Jaesa looked around, trying to sense some danger towards her Master but so far, nothing seems to be too dangerous. Yet, it’s an Imperial base, no direct harm can go to the Lord yet.

“What’s that, Lieutenant?” The Moff didn’t seem to notice their presence until he turned to find Lord Sern and her young apprentice. “Oh, I didn’t see you come in. You must be the Sith Darth Baras sent. Welcome to Taris.”

“Indeed.” The Sith Lord nodded in acknowledgement. “My mission is of high importance. Brief me on the situation here.”

“Yes, right, as I told Darth Baras. I have long sought an opportunity to assist him and am eager to contribute however I am able.”

Leena rolled her eyes under her helmet. She wasn’t so amused at this exchange.

The soldier from earlier spoke. “I doubt she came all this way to be fawned on.”

“Of course.” Hurdenn was perfectly aware on who the Sith is, besides the one Baras recommended. After all, he is forced to work with one of the few men that he can admire at the same time despise. A man equal to his rankings and yet is praised by almost every single Dark Lord on the council for such military achievements. Hurdenn was rather curious on what Moff Zabro’s daughter is truly like. “May I introduce Lieutenant Pierce, on loan from one of our notorious black ops divisions. He is hands down my finest officer. I give you exclusive reign of him while you’re on Taris, which I trust will accommodate your every need.”

She turned to the soldier with no hesitation and immediately gave out a commanding presence. “Lieutenant, your service to me begins immediately.”

“Good.” He nodded with no objection. He seemed to be the kind of man who didn’t want to waste any time.

“Yes, well, I will leave you two on your mission, then. I must await for the arrival of Moff Zabro. As you proceed, if I can offer any further aid, do not hesitate to contact me.” He bowed, excusing himself from the scene.

Leena had her hands folded behind her in which they are very visible to the apprentice. Pierce spoke. “Heard we’re going after the War Trust. Did some homework.” And the Sith Lord began to do hand signals that she taught Jaesa over the weeks. She learned fast, didn’t waste time on picking up what her Lord wanted her to do as they both listen to the Lieutenant carefully. “If that is the mission, I’m fully prepped.”

“Bring me up to speed.” As Leena spoke, the apprentice took out her datapad at the side. She didn’t seem to care on what Peirce would think she would do, as long as it was for the mission – Jaesa had her instructions and proceeded with the job at hand as she allowed the adults to do what they should.

“All four of the War Trust are here on Taris, which means something big. But they never show their faces. God my hands on a Republic scout, leaned on him. Hard. He was setting up supply routes for General Frelka, the War Trust’s junior member.”

“I’d like to interrogate his scout personally.” It wasn’t a request when he heard her tone. It was a demand.

But there was a problem. “He’s dead. Sorry.”

Jaesa couldn’t help but look up from her datapad and raised her brow. Her attention was on the soldier and then later on to her Master. Waiting for an answer. “Next time, leave interrogation to the professionals.”

“Noted.” The soldier answered, and the apprentice turned her attention back to the datapad. “Been scoping the area the scout described. Several heavy armed Republic supply caravans run along carefully staggered routes. Couple of dozen soldiers could hit the caravans, pull their transponders, triangulate their destination with the equipment here. Moff Hurden can’t spare the manpower, though and Moff Zabro who has the manpower hasn’t arrived yet.”

“I know you’re a field soldier.” The Lord couldn’t afford to even waste the men Zabro had under his belt even if he was on the planet. Even if she did insisted, a part of her knew that she would get what she wants because she somewhat, outranks him and a part of her knew that she would be scolded by a mere Moff. “But I’ll need you to do the triangulation.”

“Not really my thing, but I’m trained. Leaves you to take on those caravans. Here are the coordinates.” He said as he transmitted what was needed to the Sith directly. And as if right on cue, whatever Jaesa was doing, she was already finished. "Caravans run daily, but they vary the timing. I’m sure you’ll come upon them eventually. Hit enough and snag he transponders. I’ll figure out where they’re going. Should zero in on General Frellka.”

Leena acknowledged the Lieutenant’s words well, she didn’t dismiss him like most of the Sith Lords who he served before. She left, with her young apprentice following behind her like a dutiful student.

“Did you send the transmission?” Lord Sern asked rather quietly.

The apprentice nodded. “The Captain has already acknowledged.”

“Good.” Leena smirked. “Let the games begin.”


	50. LESSONS FROM HER MASTERS

The evening on Taris wasn’t as cold as Dromand Kaas. Leena had her helmet off as she and her apprentice were resting for the night. Individual quarters were prepared for them but the Sith Lord refused, telling her apprentice that they would camp out for the night where the risk of being attacked by wild beasts or enemy scouts were high. 

Her excuse was that Jaesa required more training, and nothing more.

Leena was staring blankly at the fire they made as the both of them were surrounded by silence. Jaesa was meditating quietly in front of the Master, having her alone with her thoughts.

The fire was a symbol of life and passion. She thought back through all those years she’s been with the Sith. 

Tremel was the first master she had, a man who seemed to have owed Lord Zylas Sern something so great that he took the advantage of training her daughter. He told her that there was nothing fair in battle, with the galaxy being the arena that encourages violence and conflict – with peace being nothing more than an empty word.

Tremel was a man who valued judgement, something that she took rather seriously when she was young. Never waste potential resources. She didn’t grant mercy because she thought they deserved it but rather because she saw some use of them. Leena sighed, wondering why she granted mercy to those Jedi she faced before.

Baras on the other hand was a more difficult Master. She was a slave, his most promising dark apprentice. A self-made man with so many songs to sing. To observes and remain in the shadows can be a great asset but it won’t save her forever. That’s what she learned from him. She learned by playing this dangerous game that she wouldn’t win with his way, his rules. 

She won’t be fighting him yet. It wasn’t the right time.

Was there someone in her service that she trusts completely with Baras around? 

No. She doesn’t. It was the safest and wisest answer. To look around herself, she was surrounded by liars for years – and every one of them was better than her. Regardless of Baras’s words to her of praise and hope for success, distrusting Baras was the wisest thing she did since Tremel was murdered.

Baras is one of the most dangerous men in the Empire.

“Master?” Leena turned her attention to the apprentice who had a worried expression towards her. “Vette… would say how much of a good person you are, despite all of the blood you spill for Baras. All those… those missions—”

“You’re wondering why I didn’t go to the Jedi for a peace of mind? Or to have my freedom?” Leena spoke sternly as the apprentice nodded. 

She knew that Jaesa would ask something like that to her – considering that her actions reflect light, the mercy she showed to Master Yonlach, to her parents, and Master Karr. Cyrus said something rather similar, on how the Jedi could heal her, save her, how there was hope for her.

“I could never be with the Jedi.” She said. “True, both philosophies and codes are flawed for the Jedi and the Sith – but what is the Galaxy? Does it only revolve on the Republic and the Empire? The Jedi and the Sith? No – there’s more out there then the battle of conflict within the Force, and yet conflict is a part of our way of life regardless if you feel your connection strong, or weak, or no connection at all.”

The Master continued. “The Jedi would have you believe that peace is a desirable goal. That peace out of the spirit is the way of the Force is mastered, that lack of conflict betters man. The Sith know different, it is our passion, our hate and our desire that fuels the Force. It is conflict that improves the lot of civilization and single being both. Conflict forces one to better oneself. It forces change, growth, adaption, evolution or death. These are not our laws, but the universe’s. Without conflict you have only stagnation. That is why the Jedi only understand the Force partially, they fail to understand the fundamental nature of the force, that it ****_is _****conflict.”

It has always been the struggle of having to look at both views of the Force, and yet, sometimes she couldn’t help but feel that she was obligated to answer the call of the dark side. The allure of power and the call of the dark side is always present – which made things all the more difficult to walk with the Sith. “One quickly learns that the Jedi Code does not give all the answers. If you are to truly understand then you would need the contrast, not adherence to a single idea.”

“How were… how do you know the Jedi teachings?”

“While I had Baras to teach me the ways of the dark side and the Sith, I held myself responsible for the lessons that my late husband influenced towards me. Until he… introduced me to someone who use to be part of the Jedi Order.” The apprentice listened carefully of how her Master came to be. The power she gained, the mistakes she made, there was so much to learn about from her.

“He taught me everything without reservations, without judgement – he was a good mentor and... a good friend. He was the first Jedi I met, and for a while, I thought that the Jedi weren’t as bad as I was told they were, but I was wrong.” She spoke in a rather bitter tone.

“I was often told that my actions of kindness and mercy was all but an act. A way of manipulation to gain something in an easier way, looking for a shortcut to make my position better and stronger – but the Jedi often forget that the Sith are what they made us to be. If it wasn’t for their arrogance and their ignorance with the Force, perhaps the balance would have still be valued within the Jedi Order and the Sith would be nothing. But that is not the case for the two Orders. The Jedi will not admit it but they’re fools to pretend that they are warriors who cannot live without war or conflict.”

“What are the Jedi?” Jaesa asked.

“What do you think, apprentice?” Jaesa turned silent. Wondering that for herself. “What are the Jedi ****_without_**** the Force?”

Leena’s gaze went back to the fire. The Force has a plan for her, Arrun would always say that – and yet she didn’t quite understand that even as of now. She didn’t want any of this. The suffering, the power, the fear, the hate – none of it. But no one could choose their destiny, which is why she was forced to do her duty.

Great or small she must do her duty.

With the Master being difficult, Jaesa found herself asleep as Leena kept the fire going through the night. 

The Sith Lord couldn't sleep, in fact, she couldn’t remember when she had a fruitful sleep in the first place. On Korriban, it was twist and turns with nervousness if she was able to fulfil the legacy that was left for her. When Tremel was murdered, it was now a constant instinct of fear.

She felt restless on the idea that she didn’t know when she could be killed. There was no guarantee for people like her. There is no such thing as safety for a Sith.

_You have to be safe. _She closed her eyes as she heard Arrun’s gentle voice. _Be strong._

_It’s easier said than done. _She thought to herself. It’s not easy to see what has never been there. Arrun was there when things became difficult, and so was Vette. It was rather hard for the Sith Lord to imagine on how her life could be without the two of them keeping her sane. She never wanted anyone to die for her.

And there she stood, becoming a monster to kill another monster.

Occlus found herself alone in the dark council chamber. With all of the other Dark Lords gone and retired for the evening. The masked woman had no companion in sight, Talos wasn’t allowed in the chambers of the Sith Academy for he is a non-force sensitive. She was more concerned of what blood thirsty acolytes could do to him if he decided to run his excited mouth on artifacts.

She found herself thinking of the young Sith Lord. As a powerful woman in her position, it was embarrassing and considered a weakness to the teachings she should have been protecting. The Empire’s history, its philosophies – she strongly believed them but Occlus also believes that it was simply lacking.

With the Emperor an absentee ruler, the dark council made sure that everything runs smoothly for the sake of the people under them and, for their survival. In all of her years on that seat of power, it wasn’t so difficult to see that the Sith could fall with such selfish actions. Vengean wanted war and has successfully convinced the council to do so. The Republic didn’t hesitate on returning the favor.

Her worry was more on Baras. On what he did to the girl to make sure that such actions were dealt with. By pleasing his Master, Occlus could already see the big picture. It wouldn’t be long for Darth Vengean to be replaced by his apprentice. Just as Zylas was.

_They are a threat to the Emperor!_ The paranoid voice rang through her head. She remembered the moment very well despite her old age. It was a frightening thing, even for a Sith of her stature all those years ago.

The Battle of Alderaan had its scars on Darth Occlus even if she won’t admit it. 

_They are children!_

_They won’t be children for long._

Sith are often living in hatred, pride, and fear – Occlus was no exception. She remembered how Zash was fond of her compared to a pureblood Sith. A species that was supposed to be her better and yet there she was, more promising and more powerful than every slave around her. Her overseer was never pleased with her and spite her for the power she gained.

She was once told that without Zash, she would be nothing.

But they were wrong. She became more without her Master. She had survived in a galaxy that didn’t want her. She knew that she lost the game and there was no point in playing again, knowing what it did to her apprentices and her son.

Occlus smiled, behind that mask of hers. It was only appropriate, for a self-made Lord with so many words to whispers. One can learn so many form losing as long as they were left alive at the end. She knew she can’t win against Baras at this stage of the events, not this way – it was his game, his rules. She wasn’t going to fight him. She was going to let his own weapon fire back at him.

Quick tempers and slow minds won’t let her advance.

“Here to gaze upon the throne again, Baras?” She turned to the entrance to find the man standing there. Two masked Dark Lords silently pushing the pawns forwards. “When you imagine yourself up there, how do you look? Do all the Dark Lords simper and bow, the ones who have sneered at you for years?”

“It’s hard for them to simper and bow without heads, Occlus.” Baras gave a stern answer. Turning towards the Dark Lord who stood up from her seat walking towards his direction. “You must know why I admire you.”

She nodded. “And I admire you – Baras. And yet here we stand, in mutual admiration and respect, playing our roles.” Occlus wasn’t a fool, she knew how much she enjoyed playing the game with a man such as Baras. To play against one of the most dangerous man in the Empire, it was exciting for her. A former slave who climbed in the steps of power.

A man with no motive is a man no one suspects. To always keep their foes confused, for them to not know what they are or what they want – they would never know what the other would do next.

“I live to serve.” For all those years playing, Occlus knew those words to be false. To understand a person’s motives, they always had to play a game. To assume the worse.

He wants something.

And she knew exactly what he wants. The conflict between her and Zylas, it was he who started it – and even when he denies it, she knew he wanted one of them to die. Turn against one another, and when the one who dies lie on the floor with a pool of blood, he would strike for the other.

He would stand on top of the ashes of the Empire if it meant grasping power. Sometimes a commander may choose to share details of his plan, often he may not. In either case, obedience must be instant and complete. Such automatic response relies on trust between commander and those commanded. That was the difference between their network of spies.

Occlus was being served out of trust and was basically worshiped.

Baras made sure that they were feeding on fear and the empty promises of a Sith Lord.

The Dark Lord turned to Baras and spoke calmly. “My son said the same thing, Baras. And look where it got him.” The trust she gained from her men can only be obtained through leadership. Occlus knew that Arrun lacked in that aspect, but perhaps, Leena was able to understand and comprehend the whole idea.

There is more to being a Sith than bringing fear to enemies and to those under them.

Leena opened her eyes, her attention was on her sleeping apprentice. A young soul who has yet to understand how things work around the Sith. To have someone to look up to her, she didn’t know what to exactly feel – what to expect. 

She was afraid of what could happen to the poor girl if she decides to tap herself onto the dark side of the Force. Be corrupted like those fallen Jedi before her. Or balance it with the understanding of both the Jedi and the Sith with an open mind.

“Lord Sern, I presume.” Out of instinct, the Sith Lord ignited her lightsaber as she turned to face the man who stood there with a smile upon his lips. His eyes were orange, showing the full corruption of the dark side. His aura was as terrifying as the other Sith in the Empire, his expression seems like a man calculating ahead of her. She knows if a man is dangerous when she sees one. “No need to be violent, my Lord. I am here to be of assistance.”

“Your name, now.” Leena demanded. Jaesa slowly woke up to find her Master standing on the defensive, waiting for the mysterious Sith to attack. She was alarmed and yet, she could feel that this man wouldn’t attack – even when her sense of urgency tells her that he was dangerous.

The Sith smiled. “I am Ares Terra. Apprentice to your mother, the late Lord Zylas Sern.”


	51. MEMORIES

Leena didn’t back down, even when the name of her mother was mentioned. Jaesa grew confused, having her gaze to the man then towards her Master – looking for confirmation on who Lord Zylas Sern was. Her Master’s expression didn’t soften by the mention of Zylas’s name, the apprentice could feel the painful swirl of hatred inside of her.

“Leave. Now.” The demand in her tone was rather menacing. At least towards the apprentice.

Ares on the other hand, couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement. “You have the temper of your father, I see. I do hope that the Captain—I mean, ****_Moff _****Zabro hasn’t been too much for you.”

“Don’t you dare speak ill about my father.”

“Trust me, my Lord. I have more respect towards your father more than you can ever imagine.” The moment Ares took a step forward, the deeper Leena’s heels dig deep through the soil with her lightsaber up and her free hand ready to draw the other one. But he didn’t stop there, he kept walking forward without the fear of being sliced in half by the daughter. “Do you know who is the real power behind the Imperial Military? Your father, Moff Zabro. A man who united the other Moffs in fear of him. Dark Lords who have higher standing than us respected him – they knew that he was no fool.”

There was something in those eyes of his. She couldn’t truly read him. Jaesa on the other hand, could only sense the danger in him. There was nothing pure or good inside of him. His aura screams of the dark side of the Force and nothing more.

His early gentle smile turned to a smirk as he came closer, and close to the Sith Lord. Leena was about to grab her other lightsaber but Ares’s hand stopped her, catching her wrist rather tightly. The young Sith Lord swung her lightsaber towards him, aiming to decapitate him but he was faster than she anticipated. He lifted his arm, commanding the Force as her hand froze and later on – her whole body followed.

“Master!” Jaesa called out to her, the young apprentice ignited her lightsaber and was about to charge. But with one look, Ares made her stop, she froze like her Master.

He had this satisfied smirk right across his lips. “Such a lovely apprentice, Lord Sern. A _Jedi _who blindly believes on a non-existing balance between the Force.” He turned his wicked face towards the Master who had her eyes widen, filled with the fear of her imagination of what he could be thinking, what he could _do_ to her apprentice. “You look like Zylas. But you act like Erhart.”

Ares had his hold on the two with the command of the Force. He turned and slowly walked towards the apprentice, he could feel it through the Force, the trembling fear inside of Jaesa Wilsaam. The fear inside of her Master who struggled to be freed, wanting to break through her shackles – not wanting to see another life die because of her. Trauma began to return, the feeling of fear and tension – she couldn’t move. Her eyes were suddenly filled with tears, having images flashed before her eyes.

Images of the slaughter of those who were important to her, displayed right in front of her as they slowly leave the living. _Please._

“The more people you love, the weaker you are.” Ares spoke as he ignited his lightsaber, standing behind the apprentice with his hand touching her neck. The fear was growing inside. A feeling that satisfied him. “You’ll do things for them you know you shouldn’t do.”

_Leave her alone._

“Act the fool to keep them safe and even happy,” He said as he pushed the girl’s chin slightly up. “And here I thought you would be smarter than that. Let me relieve you of your burden.”

_Don’t! _Leena wanted to shout but no words came out. But as if her plea was answered by the Force, Ares didn’t lift his lightsaber as they heard someone cleared their throat.

And another voice emerged from the dark. “Lord Terra, I would advise you to leave the girl alone.”

He turned off his lightsaber with a wide smirk. As if he was anticipating such a moment, something he found exciting – a thrill that he had been looking forward to. The Sith Lord took a couple of steps back from the apprentice, from the moment he turned around with a greeting smile, both Leena and her apprentice were released from the grasps from the hold Ares had on them with the Force.

“Zabro!” Ares greeted happily with his arms wide open. “It’s good to see you again after all these decades—”

The Moff raised his hand in front of the Sith Lord. Ares stopped, but the smile was still there and present. Zabro had Imperial soldiers behind him, guarding him from the threat that surrounds them. He was a man of importance and yet here was there, in an open field – could be shot dead at any moment.

“Oh Zabro…” Ares chuckled as he began to walk towards the Moff and gently placed his hand onto his shoulder. The Moff narrowed down his eyes on the Sith, the men around them watching the tension surrounding them. It was not often that Moff Zabro would go face-to-face with a Sith Lord who could slice him open on the spot. “…relax for a moment. We are all comrades here.”

“As Zylas’s apprentice you were perfectly****_ aware _****of her instructions.”

“Oh, I was perfectly aware of the legacy that should have been mine, until those runts where born.”

“Those ****_runts _****are my children.” He warned. His men had his eyes on him and then the Sith Lord in front of him. Moff Zabro didn’t seem to care about Sith politics at all. “And the children of your late Master.”

Ares chuckled as he turned around to face the current Lord Sern who seemed protective of her apprentice. She stood tall in front of Jaesa with a lightsaber at hand. Narrowing her grey eyes at him as if he was an enemy that needed to be eradicated on the next moment. “My Master’s child indeed.”

When the Sith turned back to Zabro, his smile didn’t waver even at the sight of a blaster right in front of his face. The Moff had serious business on Taris by the request of Darth Baras and yet, he wondered why a Sith who exiled himself from the Empire would be on a planet like Taris. “Remember the last time you taunted me, ****_my Lord?_****”

He chuckled. “Oh, trust me, Moff Zabro.” Ares folded his sleeves up to the shoulder for a moment with that smirk still on his lips. “I have a whole arm as a reminder.”

“Blood of my blood.” Zabro still had his blaster pointed at the Sith Lord. Such defiance wasn’t allowed for an Imperial soldier to do such a thing toward a Sith and yet, he did. Without second thoughts, without any doubts – it was easy to see why Dark Lords would find him so useful compared to the other Moffs of the Empire.

“Temper Zabro,” Ares said calmly as he gently placed down the blaster with his finger. Having eye contact with those familiar emerald eyes. “Temper. As my late Master would preach. Well then, I will leave you to your… reunion. I will see you soon, Lord Sern.”

When the Sith Lord walked away, Zabro hid his blaster and signaled his men to leave them alone. A respected man of his stature was no easy fret. He could have been dead if Ares wasn’t so playful. Dark Lords such as Marr or Vengean would have sliced him down without hesitation and yet he dared.

When they were left alone, the Sith Lord spoke. “It’s not every day you find Moffs out with only a few guards at his disposal. What brings you out here, Moff Zabro?”

Zabro bowed in respect, knowing his place in front of the apprentice of Lord Baras. The Imperial Military was the backbone of Imperial society and the Empire itself, as Imperial culture and society had been highly militarized since the Empire’s early years on Dromand Kaas – he dared to take his chances on Lord Ares Terra because of their shared history.

Lord Leena Sern on the other hand, he was unaware of this young woman was still his daughter. Or has ceased to be his child from the moment she was named apprentice or Sith. “I was on my way to meet with Moff Hurdenn at the base. Until I heard that Lord Terra… has made an appearance after his longtime self-exile here on Taris of all planets.”

“You don’t like accommodating lunatics.”

“Hurdenn is not a lunatic, Broysc is.” Zabro corrected. “We must continue on to the base. We shall talk after we finish the mission here on Taris, my Lord.”

“As you were.” Excusing himself, his men followed suit. Jaesa stood by her Master as she watched the Moff vanish into the dark.

She felt the loneliness inside of her Master. Though her eyes seemed cold in the distance, there was no mistake – this was a reunion the Sith Lord waited for years. The feelings the apprentice managed to sense from her Master were no problem towards the task at hand once they set off before the sun went up. Leena wore her helmet as she danced around with her lightsaber at ease, cutting down Republic men as well as armed droids that would stand in her way.

Jaesa didn’t say a word after their encounter with Ares and Moff Zabro. A part of her knew that Leena would brush it off, telling her to focus on what was needed for the task at hand. And the other half said that her Master would trust her enough for it, but now is not the right time. There were so many questions she wanted to ask.

Who was Zylas Sern? What was she like? That man that attacked them, what did he want? What was he to her Master?

Vette would tell her stories of their adventure when they were on Korriban and Dromand Kaas. Their problematic situation back on Nar Shaddaa, Alderaan and Tatooine. Quinn would correct the Twi’lek if she said something inaccurate or overly exaggerated. But none of them mentioned Leena’s relatives, no mention of her mother, her father or if she even had siblings. She took her Master’s lessons very seriously, from lightsaber combat to the philosophies of the Force and the Sith Code.

But there was nothing personal there. It was a strict Master-Apprentice relationship, Jaesa wanted to form a friendship with her Master and perhaps even a sisterhood that was similar to she and Vette.

As Leena was on the holocom with Pierce, Jaesa unconsciously touched her neck. Remembering how she was almost dead and her Master was rather powerless on the situation, but she felt it. The pure fear. There was no boast of confidence or even the assurance she once sense in her Master, it was fear.

_Was she always like this?_ Jaesa wondered to herself. She once saw a confident and strong individual within her Master, was it all a façade? A mere trick of manipulation so she could go against the Jedi? Master Karr? _She’s not like that._

The young apprentice refused to believe in the delusion that her Master would manipulate her for her powers. To see the true nature of ones’ enemies was a rare gift from the Force, it was only natural that there would be people who were willing to murder her for it but her Master gave her a choice. A chance that even Master Karr couldn’t grant her. She always felt limited with the Jedi but could not express her concerns.

Patience. They would council. Ironically, Leena would sometimes preach patience to her.

When they arrived at the coordinates the Lieutenant sent, she watched her Master dismantling the droids that stood in their way. The mission was to eliminate he War Trust, the first one to fall was a General named Frellka. It was difficult to go against the Republic like this, but she knew that standing by her Master was the right choice for her.

Leena would leave the miners alone which made the apprentice wonder even more, what her Master would think about from time to time, what were the thoughts in her mind. The Republic was her enemy, she hated them for reasons unknown to the apprentice. But she spared the innocent, people who had nothing to do with the war between the Republic and the Empire.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! You got all the soldiers. We ain’t fighters, just miners. Contracted miners at that.” One of the men spoke, hoping to reason with the Sith to let him and his men live.

Jaesa carefully watched her Master. “Where is General Frellka?”

“He’s the overseer, but he ain’t exactly hands on – hasn’t been by in weeks. You gonna kill him?”

“Yes.” Jaesa couldn’t help but be confused on such a direct answer. “You have a problem with that?”

“Hm, not really. Every job ends at some point. The Republic don’t pay me enough to get in your way, believe me. If I hit the silent alarm, Frellka’ll come with his personal guard. If that’s really what you want. I can bring him here.”

“If I wanted you dead, you would be.” Jaesa could sense truth in her Master’s words. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Leena Sern was truly Sith.

“I’m gonna trust you on that.” He gestured to his man to press the silent alarm and they did. “There, it’s done. The general’s been summoned. Now, please, just let us leave.”

“Get out of here.” Jaesa Wilsaam approves.

“Pack it up, boys! Job’s over!”

The apprentice walked towards her Master, having this small smile upon her lips. As pleased as she was, her Master still stood as a mystery for her. As the workers left, Leena sighed as she turned to her young apprentice – her innocent young apprentice who deserved more than what she, the Master was giving her.

The silence of the mine was a sheer, solid reminder of the cold loneliness she felt when she was around Jaesa’s age. Leena knew she wasn’t ready, but no one ever is. No one gets to choose their time.

_Death is what gives life meaning. _She heard it again. The voice of her late husband, her mentor, her friend. _Time is always short, but you have given me a wonderful life._

She wondered if it was a voice from the Force or it was a memory in her mind. That’s how stories go, forgetting or being forgotten. If they forget where they’ve been and what they have done, they’re not people anymore – just beast. Because memories don’t come from recorded datas, stories aren’t just stories.

_Next time we see each other, we’ll talk about your mother. I promise. _She remembered what Zabro told her all those years ago. Back when she was nothing more than a little girl. Right now there is sorrow, pain but deep down Leena knew that she didn’t want to just survive in a galaxy that didn’t want her.

She wanted to truly live. But how can she, when she’s in the middle of an endless war between the Sith and the Jedi. She could never be safe, there is no such thing as peace for people like her and she came in terms with it.


	52. WEAPONS

“Whatever happens I don’t want you straying away from the light side of the Force.” Leena spoke out of the blue, catching the apprentice off guard. She had her brown gaze focus on the Sith Lord. Leena couldn’t help but grow concern towards her comrades – their powerbase was growing and so was her reputation, as well as power.

It wouldn’t be long enough until Baras stabs her in the back.

“Master…” Jaesa muttered in worry. The Sith turned to her, with a smile behind her helmet. The apprentice then spoke her concerns at the wrong place and yet she was certain, no one would disturb them just yet. “As a handmaiden on Alderaan, I was surrounded by falseness of nobles and their political agendas. I could have used my power to expose it all and bring a corrupt system to its knees. But out of fear, I held back.”

Jaesa felt that it was the appropriate time to confess those difficult feelings inside of her, in case anything went wrong during the mission. These were the Republic’s finest – even when she didn’t want to doubt her Master, it was still there.

Leena gave an immediate answer. “You must not use the Force to dictate change to others.”

“But aren’t we doing just that?” Jaesa asked her Master in return. People like them have the influence and the power to change. They were taking the chance to do something good with their lives. “Using our powers to force change on the Empire? What’s the difference between changing Alderaan politics and changing the Empire?”

“Changing the Empire will save countless lives while the politics of Alderaan are insignificant in comparison. It _might_ bring peace to the galaxy but I’m not one to believe in pointless dreams.”

“Bringing peace is not a pointless dream—”

“As long as the Force is here to bind everything in this galaxy together, there will never be peace. Conflict will be present wherever you go because _that _is the balance that keeps us alive. The Force is conflict itself, I told you that.”

“But the Jedi—”

“I am not Master Karr or Master Yonlach, Jaesa.” Leena spoke firm and strict. A tone Jaesa doesn’t usually hear from her. “Both factions treat the Force differently, the Sith try to enslave it while the Jedi treat it as a companion when in reality – the Force is something that lives through conflict and only conflict. You can’t be what I need you to be. Not yet. But the choice will always be yours, remember that.”

She nodded. “How do you treat the Force then, Master?” Jaesa knew herself, there’s some of that Alderaanian handmaiden left in her – she can get discouraged without tangible progress. It bothered her greatly.

“There is no truth in the Force.” She spoke the words of Lord Arrun Zane. “There is no great revelation. No great secret. There is only you. We do not command or befriend the Force. It commands us instead. I hate the Force. I hate that it seems to have a will – that it would control us for some measure of balance when countless lives are lost. When someone brings in truth, the two Orders will condemn it for _their _teaching and philosophies, beliefs that they thought what’s right for the galaxy because we always see the eyes _through ****the ****Force _– it is something that both the Jedi and the Dark Council would never understand. Perhaps your ‘fallen Jedi’ did not truly fall or the ‘redeemed Sith’ are not truly redeemed. Perhaps they changed their beliefs, their loyalties out of necessity to unconsciously save themselves. A fall or the feeling of guilt is not entirely different and yet the difference between a fall and a _sacrifice _can often be difficult, no one has yet to understand the difference at all.”

“Not even you?”

“Not even me.” The Sith Lord agreed.

“Is that why you stand by the Sith? Because you believe in their philosophies and teachings?” There was so much more to her Master than what she merely says. This greater power that slept inside of her, Jaesa wanted to learn so much from her experiences – be the warrior like she is.

“I stand by the Sith because the Jedi destroyed what should have been the most important thing in the galaxy to me.” It was no secret. Like any other Sith, Leena’s hatred for the Jedi was strong regardless of her affiliation with Jedi Master Tarun and even her friendship with Jedi Master Cyrus. Tarun stood with the Order of Revan, she fully came to understand that one day she would face Cyrus in the battlefield as enemies of their Order.

Cyrus must have felt the same, but until then they have stood by each other’s side through the Force. An unknown bond in which no one could truly explain. “If it wasn’t for the Jedi and their Republic, I would still would have a family. A mother who would love me, raise me, and train me. A father who would see me grow. Brothers who would look out me. A sister who would look up to me. The Empire may have burned Alderaan to ashes, but what do I care about politics? I suffered… a great deal all because the Jedi murdered my mother. They owe me decades of suffering, Jaesa. I cannot forget that. I will _never_ forgive that.”

Leena couldn’t remember the feeling of having a real family. She was nothing more than Baras’s most favored weapon. She was nothing more than an animal inside of a cage, fighting for her life whenever she was thrown inside of an arena. Leena knew very well that she didn’t choose this life, she was just living in it – she was haunted by what _might_ have been if the Force wasn’t so cruel.

“Some things just stay broken.”

“Why… do you want me to stay on my current track then? If you despise the Jedi so much, why… not manipulate me into being a Sith?”

“Because I want you to be better.” The sound of genuine concern could be heard from her Master’s voice. Jaesa knew there was kindness in her, she saw how fond Vette was with the Sith Lord. As the apprentice, she was often surprise to hear stories about Leena by Vette – how she was like when she laughed, how she smiled, what things she enjoyed or made her relax even for the slightest moment. It was the side of Leena Sern Jaesa never really saw.

To her, Leena was her mentor and slowly, becoming her friend. She was slowly starting to see what Vette has been telling her these past few months. What the Captain kept on admiring in this short time of service.

“Enemy sighed!” Both Master and apprentice turned their attention to the entrance to see the General along with a couple of men, enough to outnumber them but not enough to eliminate them. “Captain, attack pattern aught-seven-seven.”

The captain obeyed and proceeded to give out orders. “Men, fan out! Aught-seven-seven! Be ready to engage, wait for the general’s order!”

Pretend to be weak so he may grow arrogant.

With several Republic troopers scattered and ready to fire, the Sith Lord couldn’t help but wonder what they were so desperately trying to hide from the Empire. The treaty already collapsed – it was only a matter of time before they begin to openly fire at each other. “Foreman Varl was picked up and confessed a Sith was here. So I was able to bring back up. I am General Elaxis Frelka of the Republic Strategic High Command. Your incursion here violates the spirit of the Treaty of Coruscant. We have you dead to rights, surrender.”

“If I had a sense of humor, I’d find you amusing.”

“We have prisons t hat can stand up to Sith. Perhaps you’ll find them funny.” The General didn’t seem to be so amused with her answer. “It’s unfortunate you’ve discovered our plans, but no matter. The wheels are already in motion. Our new technology will deliver arms superiority to the Republic. And I’m ready to give my life to defend this installation.”

Playing dumb has always been a classic. “Exactly what are you mining here that will provide such an advantage?”

“You mean you don’t know?” General Frelka raised his brow. “Oh, this is too rich. Men, this Sith must not be allowed to reveal our operation. Attack to kill!”

One lightsaber was all she needed. 

Leena grew up in a place that upholds its tradition and conviction, a place where the strongest rule and those who achieve the most receive the greatest rewards. That is what sets the Sith apart from their enemies. In the Empire war is a way of life. Conquest is a right. The strongest are entitled to everything they claim.

A specific mindset that she grew accustomed of.

Something that Jaesa needed to understand if she wishes to stand by her Master’s side. With her lightsaber ignited, the young apprentice would turn her glance towards the Master. She could swear that Leena’s armor was heavy, their Twi’lek companion did mention that it was made out of cortosis – but the Master moved quick and was able to strike down their enemies firmly, without any mercy.

Leena Sern wasn’t just another Sith Lord. The apprentice saw it in the eyes of their companions, their loyalties – their feelings towards the Master. She was a warrior who understands the need to face and defeat the enemy. Both aspects of the task can be challenging, both can require thought, insight and planning.

But a warrior may forget that even the task of identifying the enemy can be difficult. In order to kill the enemy, she must be roused to anger.

Though a non-force sensitive can eliminate a Sith or a Jedi with the right tools and training, their only disadvantage was that they kept on categorizing the beings in the galaxy into factions. For a General, Frelka underestimated the mind of a warrior and how determined she was to achieve this goal, the path to war.

When Frelka fell, the room was silent. The young apprentice watched her Master lean down and take a keycard from his pockets. When Leena proceeded to the mine computer, Jaesa couldn’t help but be curious on what her Master was planning to do. The objective has been met – the General was dead, what’s there to do?

Leena managed to access the database.

Frelka was mining materials for Project: Saintide. The War Trust General Minst is in charge of receiving the materials from the cave they stood. The Sith couldn’t help but smirk under her mask, as the location was revealed to where her next target was hiding – in the dismantled reactor core in the sewer sector of old Taris.

** **[Choose function:]** **

The Sith Lord proceeded to access the project. Never waste potential resources.

** **[Access Project Siantide.]** **

There she learned that the substance being mined in the cave is residue from the incineration of the millions of life-forms that perished when the Empire bombarded Taris. The Republic has discovered a way to process the substance into a powerful new energy source. The full implications are still unknown.

“Master? I think we should leave…” Jaesa felt uneasy when Leena remained silent throughout the whole ordeal after their discussion. She grew distressed when the computer-generated voice spoke: “****The facility will self-destruct in sixty seconds…”****

“MASTER!”

“Stay alive, apprentice.”

Pretend to be weak so they may grow arrogant.

Words that Leena would use from time to time, mandating the situation she would be in. Playing the cards carefully and right, making sure that at the end of the day she would live to win another day. If she continued to play this game right, she would get the revenge that she always craved. The blood of her Master in her hands.

“Lord Sern has proceeded on the hunt for General Durant, sir…” Rymar proceeded with the information as the Moff silently listened to his General’s words carefully. Men like him place himself beyond the possibility of defeat, waiting for an opportunity of defeating the enemy. To secure himself against defeat was a complete absolute, but cannot make certain of defeating the enemy. A man may know how to conquer without being able to do so.

Moff Zabro’s victories bring him neither reputation for wisdom nor credit for courage. A man like him wins his battles by making no mistakes. It’s how _his _game is played. “…and then there’s the matter of Moff Hurdenn.”

“What has Hurdenn done this time?”

“I’m sure you are aware of the platoon he dispatched earlier and how Lord Sern told him off wanting the Black ops troops for Durant.” General Rymar proceeded to grant the information that’s in his datapad. “Darth Baras is hailing you.”

“Now?”

“_Now._” Zabro heavily sighed.

Baras was never a pleasant sight for him. He remembered those times where Zylas would complain about the man, on how they would try to outsmart each other at every turn until one of them died. Zylas paid the price and a man like Zabro has been wondering for years how Baras did it.

Leena picked up her holocom to find Pierce hailing her, Jaesa was carefully listening behind her. “I’m in a medivac transport, arriving back at base. Needed to tap you. Darth Baras has made contact. I updated him. I have him, Moff Hurden and Moff Zabro on holo for you.”

“Patch them through immediately.”

“Will do.” And he did. To think that she would be in contact with her father in such dire circumstances as a Sith Lord and an Imperial Moff. It was troublesome.

“Apprentice, your progress has been conveyed to me, and I’ve been briefed on the search for General Faraire. Moff Hurdenn informs me that Faraire has relocated all of the Republic’s forces on Taris to protect his command center at the Republic stronghold.”

“I guess I know where I’m going.” Zabro couldn’t help but sigh.

“First you must convene with me.” Baras was determined to win this before the war takes full effect. To please his Master he had to make sure that his apprentice is in full obedience. “This assault will take all of our firepower. I’ve summoned your crew to the base. They will all be utilized. And I’ve informed both Moff Zabro and Moff Hurdenn that you are commandeering the entirety of their forces.”

“Yes, right.” Hurdenn spoke, breaking the silence. Zabro on the other hand kept his mouth shut. “They are yours to command, my Lord.”

“I have longed to lead an army.” Zabro couldn’t help but had his gaze on the holoterminal displayed in front of him. It felt all familiar for him – as if Zylas came back from the grave.

“You will now sink your teeth into full scale war. Randezvou with Zabro, Hurdenn and your crew at the Imperial base. There is much planning to do. Be swift.” When it all ended, Hurdenn left the room to prepare for Lord Sern’s return – the old Moff on the other hand couldn’t help but worry on what is to come for them.

It was all familiar to him. 

All too familiar it placed fear into his old heart.


	53. THE FATHER

“Faraire has the numbers.” Zabro soke in a low, stern voice.

It would take Lord Sern hours to return to the Imperial base. Leena wasn’t much of a woman who knew how to use the silence around her to her advantage, it was one of the things that she managed to inherit from Zylas of all people. Soldiers would tell rookies a tale on how Moff Zabro would even intimidate a young prideful acolyte or Sith apprentice with those staring emerald eyes of his own.

He understood that power does not come from telling people he has it, it’s by showing it.

“The old man seems to be less green than we’d hoped.” One of Moff Zabro’s high ranking officers spoke up, starting the conversation between their crew’s war council.

“If Hurdenn listened to warning then we wouldn’t have lost those two hundred men.”

“Is it true about Lord Sern?”

“Hurdenn and Moff Zabro were given specific orders that she is to lead the assault as the commander in this task,” General Rymar answered on behalf of their Moff who continued to embrace the silence from his chair.

Another soldier spoke, addressing General Quinn. “It’s a catastrophe if Hurdenn continues to lick the boots of our Sith superiors, perhaps it would be wise to take command from Lord Sern – if she agrees.”

But instead, the old General pushed his cup off the table causing it to break. At the same moment, Lord Sern’s second-in-command Captain Quinn and her freed slave entered the room with the assistance of another soldier. Who quickly excused himself from the scene.

The crowded conversation going around the commend center of the base has been an annoyance inside of his head. He didn’t dare to speak, nor even give them the eye contact that they would expect in a few occasions. Rymar spoke, no one even dared acknowledged the newcomers. “There’s your answer. Darth Baras saw to that when he decided to torture the girl into a vicious weapon. You will have an easier time drinking from that cup than to convince Lord Sern to pass the scepter to Moff Zabro. All of that… sentimentality aside – I believe taking command from her is better than Hurdenn.”

“I’m told that Darth Baras has her on a leesh.”

“The first order of business is to kill General Faraire.”

“No loopholes, we can’t afford any mistakes. We should march on them at once.”

“First, we must consult with Lord Sern before we make any advances—”

“QUIET!” Zabro’s deep voice boomed through the room as he gave his commanding officers the stare, they were looking for a while back. Both Vette and Malavai were startled by the sudden voice from the old Moff. He startled people by going silent to booming in an instant – which grabs attention immediately.

But once he has attention, he quiets right back down. Making his quiet demeanor of interaction just as frightening as his booming tone, because no one really knows when he’s ever going to switch. “Get out – all of you.”

Malavai had never seen so many Imperial officers with a higher ranking than him, scattered out of the room in less than two minutes. Zabro is a man who is very comfortable with silence.

Rymar gave out a small smile as he approached the two companions of Lord Sern’s crew. Malavai quickly gave out a salute. “General Quinn.”

The General nodded in acknowledgement. “Captain… Quinn. I will brief you immediately, follow me—”

“Not you Quinn.” The General sighed, turning around to meet the Moff’s cold gaze on him. It was a direct order to remain. Rymar gestured the two companions to follow him as the began to head towards Zabro who remained in his seat.

He quietly observes the both of them from head to toe and turns back his gaze to his General. “Are these two _them_?”

Rymar nodded. “Yes sir.”

Zabro says nothing for a few moments, making the Twi’lek gaze towards the Captain who remained still and quiet to where they stood. The old General, was also quiet. They were all aware that this man, seated on his chair, is a man who knows what he wants and does things in his way and time. He almost always creates a situation where he gets the last word, and the conversation always closes on his terms.

The old man stood up in front of the Captain, looking down on him as if he was a rat in the Hutt pleasure worlds. “You are my daughter’s second-in-command, yes?”

Malavai nodded. “Yes sir.”

Zabro then turned his eyes to the Twi’lek. “And you are the slave she freed.”

“Well I’m not exactly a slave—”

“You were a Twi’lek with a shock collar and was lucky to be given to a Sith Lord who has the sense of mercy. You’re not a slave anymore, you’re more of an employee. Tell me Twi’lek, what did my daughter do to earn such… loyalty from you?” Vette could see it in his eyes, he was looking for something. An answer to an unknown question.

As scary as Zabro is, standing before her – she gave a firm answer. “She gave me a choice. And I _chose_ to stay.”

He then turned to the Captain. “How about you Captain? Do you understand your job?”

“Yes sir.” Captain Quinn didn’t hesitate on the answer. In his years of service with the Imperial Military it was only natural for him to know where he should be or what he should do, especially under Sith superiors. But that was not what the Moff was asking about.

“You understand the titles, your Captaincy – they are not the job.” Moff Zabro spoke sternly not as the Moff but rather as a man who once married a Sith Lord himself.

“Sir?” Quinn turned to him puzzled.

Zabro sighed and turned his emerald hues onto the Captain. He knew what those eyes were, when Quinn would gaze upon the Moff’s daughter – their Lord Sern. The eyes of longingness. “_She_ is ****_the _****job. She is the essence of your duty. Being with her her, protecting her – of course you might someday miss your career if you continue down this… path but doing this for her, doing this for ****_me_**** – can be a greater act of patriotism.”

“I understand sir.”

“Do you, boy? Do you ****_really_****?”

The Captain wanted to avoid his gaze but couldn’t. He wasn’t so used to this kind of aura, a commanding presence that Broyc did not have nor Baras even. Moff Zabro was a man in a whole different level.

A rare enough thing, a man who lives up to his reputation – some would even ask who is the real power behind the Imperial Military. Several Moffs, united in fear of Erhart Zabro.

Even Grand Moff Rycus Kilran did not trust Moff Zabro, but he earned his respect. Zabro was no fool after all. These two men understood that sometimes they must work with their rivals rather than destroy them.

This is a man who has experienced all kinds of tragedy, and still even at his age, he kept on pushing himself to the limits and be the leader the Empire needed for Military achievement and victory against their enemies. Zabro was fully aware that the top brass of the Imperial Military are all squabbling men who would eliminate the competition and stick to the right Sith or Imperial Officer to gain such a mighty favor, without skill, without talents, or without the core understanding that military leadership is a journey and not a destination.

After all, he had a legacy to uphold.

“Pardon, sir.” An ensign entered the room with a stiff salute. “Lord Sern has arrived with her apprentice. Her assault on Generals Minst and Derunt are a complete success.”

“Leave, I want a word with Lord Sern _alone._” Excusing themselves, it has been a while since Zabro saw his daughter without the mask. He wondered constantly if her eyes were yellow or orange, corrupting herself with the dark side of the Force like so many before her.

Zabro took a deep breath, remembering how the night was on Dromand Kaas when she was born. She was nothing more than another innocent being brought into the world. But that was decades ago, he does know this – if she is as corrupt as her Master, and carries the Empire’s battles with an iron fist, who knows what she can do with such unyielding power.

“You wish to speak with me, Moff Zabro?” It didn’t take long for the Sith Lord to appear in the quarters. She was everything he remembered Zylas to be – powerful and unyielding. There was this sense of terror that resembles Zylas’s later life and yet there was also mercy, an aspect that resembles Zylas’s early life.

The mere presence of his daughter, his oldest girl – reminded him of how alone he was in the galaxy.

He didn’t know how he did it. How he could stand there and tell himself that he’s a decent man, after everything he did. He did as he was told, he did what he thought was right, he did what was needed for the Empire, for his family – and the ranks, the medals and the recognition he received were not enough to fill the holes his wife and his children left behind.

He disobeyed orders to make sure his children were alive, but they were gone from his life.

He murdered people so he could be with his wife, and yet she died anyway.

“The helmet.” He pleaded, standing up as he stood before his daughter – his precious girl. He wanted to see her, he wanted to see those grey eyes again. He wanted to know how she was after all of these years. “Please.”

Leena nodded. Taking off the helmet to reveal those familiar grey eyes, how white her hair had become. How much she looked like Zylas, it was slowly killing him like poison. He heard stories of how Darth Baras tortured her, trained her – he was disgusted on how he _raised _her.

For a man of his genius, he finds himself a fool for listening to Zylas. Even beyond the grave, he finds himself to listening to every will she had for her children to follow. This legacy that she wanted to continue. It was a constant conflict within him, not as a soldier but as a man – as a father.

“You look so much like your mother.”

“Everyone says that.” She quietly avoided his gaze for a while. Moments later she looked up to see his old emerald eyes. Though in front of her was the father who did not raise her, a part of her said that she cannot trust a man who serves under Sith. “Not that I even know what she looked like before Occlus gave me her holocron – but we’re not here to talk about how much of a clone I am to mother… don’t we?”

“No.” He shook his head, as he walked at the other side of the table – turning off the hologram map of the facility they were about to assault. “I called you here to talk about Lord Sern.”

“I don’t understand—” but before Leena could finish, Zabro raised his hand. She found herself in silence as he continued.

“Lord Zylas Sern.” He paused, carefully thinking about his next words as he met those grey eyes – as if they were haunting him and his past. “About Zylas the Conqueror.”

“Zylas the Conqueror?” Leena raised her brow, not knowing where this conversation would go. “Creative name, really.”

“You heard nothing about your mother from other Sith Lords or Imperial Officers?”

“No.” There it was. He knew that look – the cold gaze that Zylas would give him in their later years of marriage. “Baras would sometimes tell me that she would _appreciate_ me being Sith – how she wanted me to have her lightsabers, but I only inherited one.”

“Nothing… more?” There had to be more. Occlus had been meeting her in secret in Leena’s early years as an apprentice. She could have heard something, from other Sith Lords or even Imperial officers whispering behind her back. He was looking for validation.

“No.” She repeated. “The only thing I heard about my mother that she was a Padawan with a Jedi Master and later on became Sith under Darth Malgus. If you are here to educate me about them, I’m giving you full permission to do so. I know they’re nothing but lies.”

“What I’m about to tell you are not lies.” Zabro quietly sat down, without even avoiding those eyes as she began to peak in curiosity. “At some point in my… Imperial career after I was transferred from Imperial Intelligence, I was given the Captaincy rank – second grade and was immediately posted under your mother as her second-in-command. I was at her side when she was at her best – whatever your mother’s enemies or _your _enemies would say about her… they aren’t lies, I am telling you now.”

A part of her desperately wanted to know. She remembered asking Occlus about what she knew and was denied. Leena had the answer to her questions – all she had to do was give him the words: “Go on.” She said.

Zabro did not hesitate. “Your mother was wise, kind, strong – everything I aspired to be. A leader who I was prepared to fight and die for in the name of the Empire. After your sister was born, your mother was summoned by the Emperor and changed. Instead of the usual smart tactical approaches – she commanded to use brute forces on the planets we were sent to _tame,_ stop rebellions much like the ones on Balmorra. When we captured rebels and their leaders, she would murder their children in front of them. She would have men skinned alive and smirked as they screamed, and her efforts to stamp out dissent led to her untimely death on Alderaan – which killed every Sern from the main line – except for a few.”

Those yellowish eyes she saw in the holocron, it was not a simple mind trick. She could only muster a few words from her mouth, trying to process all of this in a single moment. “I’m not my mother.”

“I pray that you’re not.” Her hands were slowly trembling, all those moments where she could imagine being safe if her mother had lived – wouldn’t be any different from her life with Baras. “Your mother gave our enemies the justice she thought they deserved, and each time it made her feel more powerful and right until the very end. I want you to think carefully of your choices and not to let emotion cloud your judgement.”

Those words woke something inside of her. Those eyes became cold again as if she was staring into his soul. “My emotions do not cloud my judgement – my passion drives me forward.”

“Then why is he still alive?” Zabro’s stern voice placed the whole room into an uncomfortable silent ambiance.

“Who?”

“Your Master, Baras.” There was something unsettling about his tone. Something Leena couldn’t even point out for herself. “He killed your husband, didn’t he? Why is he still alive if your so-called _passion _drives you forward?”

“It’s too soon.”

Zabro scoffed, as if mocking her. “_Too soon._ You spend too much time worrying about who will kill you and how they will kill you.”

“I could care less on who would try to kill me not until I kill them first.” Leena tried to contradict. She knew good people in the Empire – of course their methods are questionable but no one is truly innocent in the galaxy.

“Yes of course, that’s what you want people to think of you.”

She rolled her eyes. “It is the truth.”

“Tell me.” He paused. “When you hear them whispering _Baras’s apprentice _or_ Weapon _doesn’t it bother you?” Leena couldn’t help but heavily sighed with irritation. She didn’t know that he could push her buttons this hard on their first meeting in years – it almost made her want to kill him like Duke Kendoh.

She answered. “Of. Course. It. Bothers. ****_Me._****”

“A woman in your position and power shouldn’t concern herself with the opinions of insects. You can’t afford to be reckless around a man such as Baras. I’m granting you a couple connections within the Military, powerful connections such as spies and other high ranking officers – you will bring that fathead of a Sith Lord to his knees and remind him that Serns are not easy to kill, and can never be killed if the game is played right.”

“I didn’t realize that you placed such a high value on my life.”

“You’re my daughter.” He answered rather softly as he stood up from his seat, gently placing his hand onto her shoulder with eyes still in contact. “You may be a Sith Lord now but you will always be… my daughter. But each day you remain under Baras’s leash the less _your _name commands respect. You are blessed with abilities that few Sith possess, you are blessed to belong in one of the most powerful Orders in the galaxy – and you’re still blessed with youth. I need you to be smart with these blessings.”

He continued. “The future of ****_your _****legacy will be determined in the next few months. You could establish a dynasty that could last a thousand years – or you could collapse into nothing as your mother did.” He then placed his hand onto her cheek. There was no sense of sadness in him, nor longingness – but anger and determination. “I need you to become the leader you were always meant to be. If you’re going to play the game, win.”

A good man does everything in his power to safeguard his children’s lives.


	54. THE ASSAULT

“If you’re going to play the game, win.” Moff Zabro made his words very clear – spoke from experience.

Talking her out of revenge wouldn’t work. Her father understood that – he also had difficulty talking Zylas out of numerous situations. He’s a man despised by most and feared by those who are below the ladder they cannot climbed onto. One distasteful task after another, he made his way from solo missions from Imperial Intelligence to one of the highest positions within the Imperial Military.

He sees his little girl and a few moments later – he saw that she’s no longer that his daughter has grown into someone else. Someone who could be more terrifying that what Zylas could ever be.

“Do you know what I have become?” She asked. Holding her helmet between her two hands, not wavering from the stare her father was giving her. “I have survived in a galaxy that does not want me. And it would be a terrible mistake to go against me.”

Her response didn’t surprise him, she was raised to be a Sith. The kind of people who would want to be dominant in the conquest for power, revenge, someone who has no room for weakness believing that the strongest rule and those who achieve the most receive the greatest rewards.

Baras wanted to break her and failed. Failure to notice how much he built her to the top was an understatement, he was very much aware on how powerful she had become. It wouldn’t be too long until she had reached the potential, he saw sleeping inside of her.

He could sense that radiant power flowing through her as she entered the chambers of the council, having to only see her through the holoterminal – it was disturbing to sense such raw power inside a child. “I am here. Let the war begin.”

“Yes, time is of the essence.” Baras agreed. Like him, Lord Sern wore the helmet with pride. Becoming a symbol of power as she continued to carry herself across the galaxy. “Lieutenant Pierce, Captain Quinn, bring my apprentice up to speed on our enemy’s activity.”

“Yes, my Lord. It is a fairly complex situation…” Quinn began the debriefing as both Moffs were silently at the sidelines. Having to hear this conversation again, Zabro stole a glance of Baras – wondering to himself on how long its been since he saw the Dark Lord.

“General Fariare, the War Trust’s most senior member, is garrisoned in a fortified wing of the Republic’s main base. He’s got a huge army protecting him, more reinforcements on the way. We’re outnumbered eight-to-one.” The Lieutenant gave the details of their current situation.

But Quinn began to correct the soldier. “My Lord, the Lieutenant’s statistics are inexact, but the general thrust is sound. The numbers favor Faraire, but there are ways around that.”

“Is that right, Moff Zabro?” She turned to her father, the Moff.

Zabro nodded in agreement. “To maximize our chances, we must coordinate three simultaneous strikes. One will destroy the base’s power station, another will sabotage its spaceport force field to thwart any reinforcements, and the last will force he conscripted regiments of Faraire’s army to flee.”

“And what do these strikes entail?” The Sith Lord questioned.

“The details will be forthcoming, apprentice, but I do not need to hear them.” Her Master spoke with confidence. “Quinn will coordinate from the base and you will lead the front line offensive. Beyond that, decide how to assign your men. Goodbye.”

When Baras cut his communication – Zabro couldn’t help but have this familiar feeling. His gaze went to the Captain and later his daughter. It was like his task on Hoth so many years ago, he was assigned to coordinate from the base while Zylas was assigned to lead the front lines.

“I’m the best choice for front line work.” Pierce spoke in utter confidence – much like any black ops soldier. “You need a soldier.”

“I disagree.” Quinn did not hesitate on contradicting the statement. “If the frontal isn’t handled correctly, your route into the command center will be clogged with run-over battlefield soldiers. In my opinion, Jaesa should join you. She can use her power to see into the hearts of the enemy and identify the insecure ranks.”

“Alright then.” She nodded. “I want Jaesa’s insights on the battlefield.”

“Very good, my Lord.” Quinn approves – Zabro continued to observed. “That leaves Pierce and Vette to handle the power station demolition and the spaceport sabotage. If the traps and mines that protect the power station aren’t circumvented in time, you’ll be under constant turret fire inside the Republic base.”

“Moff Zabro, who do you think is best for these assaults?”

“Lieutenant Pierce is a man who is familiar with the Republic systems, I can safely assure you, my Lord that he can complete the assault on the spaceport sabotage.” Moff Zabro seems to know what he’s been talking about. “And from the background data I have from your… Twi’lek _friend_, she can dismantle the traps and mines at the power station at ease.”

“Unless Pierce locks the spaceport force field, Faraire’s reinforcements will arrive in time to fight you inside the base.” Quinn continued to reveal the plans to their Lord.

“Won’t be an issue.” The Lieutenant spoke with a hint of irritation.

“Boys, please.” Zabro sighed as he turned his attention to his daughter. “Assaults have been assigned. Once you’ve cleared the way of the front, invade General Faraire’s command center at will.”

“Let’s get this war started. My Lord, any final words for the troops?” The attention quickly shifted towards the Sith Lord.

A range of hundreds to thousands of troops were in line – ready to follow their commander in the battlefield. She thought about it carefully and she chose to fight, she chose war, she was aware that it is a path few turn from once the first steps are taken.

She saw the warnings, feeling the heavy weight inside of her chest. How the dark could be generous as well as dangerous towards herself and others around her. She wondered which way she should go, wondered what Arrun would think if he was alive to see what she had become.

There was no coming back from this. The pieces are broken – and she will always stay broken.

“We are setting out to fight the same war we’ve fought many times before, but the outcome will be different because _we_ are different.” Leena’s voice boomed, catching the attention of the army. 

“The Sith Empire is a place of tradition and conviction. A place where the strongest rule and those who achieve the most receive the greatest rewards, _that _iswhat sets us apart of from our enemy. In the Empire, war is a way of life. Conquest is a right. The strongest are entitled to everything they claim. The Empire is ruled by the strongest. The Empire _is _the strongest. ****_You _****are soldiers of the Sith Empire, the ****_greatest_**** army to ever march the galaxy! Take up your weapons! Charge to the heat of battle and win! Now the Republic will face the true strength of the Empire, now they _will _face ****_you!_**** ****_Join me in victory!_****”

The soldiers responded with a well-earned salute. This Sith Lord who will be leading them to the battlefield has proven herself worthy of the moral law.

It was useless to resist.

“Good luck, my Lord.” Quinn bid. “I’ll be coordinating the attacks via holo with Moff Zabro.”

“Don’t worry, Captain. The real soldiers have got this one.” Pierce spoke as if these two men are going to start bickering again.

_Thank the stars I have daughters. _Zabro sighed once more.

She watched the soldiers march out of the base with their respective commanders. Closing her eyes, trying to calm herself down – it was never an easy thing to do. The Sith Lord never had an easy sleep ever since the attack on her wedding and the murder of her husband.

Leena made a choice to be a Sith even though she chose to not to fully commune with the dark side of the Force. Other Sith would call her a coward for refusing such a gift, while Jedi would assume that she was like any other Sith Lord – brutal, angry, fearful, but she never underestimated the power and the viability of the dark side.

She has seen the light and seen the darkness and learned something. She knew that there was no good and evil, but only perception. There is no light or dark, no white or black, but only categories she lay onto it. She understood that the Jedi are fools, their lectures on no emotion, but peace and harmony. Yet chose to have themselves mingle within the circle of a compassionate war. To deny their feelings – deep down inside they knew they couldn’t live without war. Much like the Sith, it has become a way of life.

They refer to the dark side as evil, but without passion and determination – a person can be less. Without ruthlessness, she cannot do what must be done. To define good, to define evil – to define redemption, to define a fall will always lead to the final cruelty to the Sith _and _the Jedi.

They are two sides of a coin. Similar in so many ways.

Somewhere inside of her, she needed to be more Sith than what Tarun wanted her to be – something merciful, something more at peace. For a woman who has seen human nature at its core – she wasn’t so sure what the Empire would gain besides another war. Complete dominance is what they want for there is no peace, there is anger. There is no fear, there is power. There is no death, there is immortality. There is no weakness, there is the dark side.

For she is the heart of darkness, a woman who knows no fear, but rather she instills it in her enemies. The destroyer of worlds – she knows the power of the dark side, the fire of hate. All the universe bows before her, she pledged herself to the darkness for she has found true life in the death of the light.

The sound of blaster fire slowly became louder as she moved closer to the base where Imperial soldiers were trying to eliminate Republic troops stationed outside of the field generator. Accompanied by her apprentice, both of them ignited their lightsabers only this time – Leena didn’t seem to have any intensions of holding back.

Jaesa watched her Master hold both of her lightsabers. Blocking the blaster fire from left to right, she could take down a whole army – as Quinn would tell her from time to time. The apprentice stood on her ground, holding her own lightsaber in silence as the blaster fire became lesser and lesser. The peace and justice of the galaxy will be guarded, and all life in any form is and will be respected – something that the Jedi taught her in hew few years in the Order.

Her ally is the Force, and she uses its powers to serve and protect the innocent from evil. She seeks the goodness, and defend it from the dark side. To dedicate herself to the truth – she was the light – she is a more of a Jedi than a Sith.

Her Master lives in fear, the constant paranoia surrounded her. Perhaps things would have been different if the Jedi would offer her help instead of treating her as an immediate threat. Though they were not wrong, it wasn’t also right to suddenly attack a Sith who refuses to attack first.

She believes in her Master, the influence the power she wields were of no match to the Masters in the Jedi Order. But the apprentice was afraid – to be on open warfare against the Republic and the Jedi was something she never expected in her whole life. She was just a simple Alderaanian handmaiden who was born with a special connection to the Force.

But her Master was also right, the Force is conflict – there was no avoiding this regardless of what faction she belongs to. Beings die in war, that is the price that must be paid.

Both Master and apprentice fight through the Republic troops who dare to stand in their way, with a number of Imperial soldiers standing behind them with blasters on their hands. Having to lead the front lines was a worthy task and yet, deep down inside Lord Sern – she didn’t want to be there in the middle of the battlefield.

The shields were down and they marched inside of the compound. Slaughtering men, dismantling droids with a single swing of a lightsaber. Leena turned off her lightsaber as the doors slid open to find a number of soldiers inside.

“All alert, the enemy is sighted!” A commanding officer from the Republic side spoke through his communicator. Soldiers started to scatter around the room in a more defensive position, having their aim on the Imperials and their Sith commander.

Leena couldn’t help but chuckle in delight under that mask of hers, which caught the attention of her young apprentice.

“Sith, you are massively outnumbered. You will not invade General Faraire’s headquarters. Turn away at once.” The commanding officer gave a fair warning to Lord Sern. It was something everyone in the room knew to be futile – there was no way a Sith would turn her back on a challenge, let alone leave the room without slaughtering anyone.

“Jaesa.” She simply said. There was no need for further instructions, her task is to identify the weak link among the Republic troops. Jaesa nodded and proceeded with her task at hand.

_“I sense it again.” _There it is. Master Cyrus’s voice inside of her head. _“The pain inside of your heart. I wish to help you, Leena. I truly do.”_

“I sense much strength and conviction in most of these men…” Jaesa’s voice was heard the moment the Sith Lord silenced Cyrus’s voice. “…Wait. There! An entire column of soldiers who are forced to be here.”

“Keep the other forces at bay.” The Sith Lord commanded as she raised her hand, choking one of those weak scums until he died. Having the blasters of the Imperial soldiers aimed, the rest of them ran for their lives – majority of the Republic troops however remained. They still had the numbers – but that never stopped Leena to get what she wanted.

“Conscripted scum!” The Republic officer shouted in frustration. “We still have numbers! All attack!”

To have both lightsabers ignited, her feet were light as she jumped from her position right into the heart of her enemies. The Force assisted her well, it guides her at the same time she controls it. In the end, Leena knew that the shadow and the darkness would be all she has left in her life. To wage war on the past, will leave its scars.

No words were spoken, it only gave way to more actions – she did not show mercy, witnessing sacrifices – feeling hate and anger, these pure moments of expressions were consuming her bit by bit as she continued her slaughtered. Something similar to what she did on Balmorra.

For a man like General Faraire – she honestly expected a Jedi somewhere inside of the compound. He should have known that a Sith would be leading the assault, though they were all trained to bring down her kind – he wasn’t so confident that she could be killed so easily without a fight.

The Sith suddenly felt a tingle in the Force as the open fire continued. Something didn’t feel wrong this time, it felt rather… right. It was something or someone with power that could be compared to hers, a more experienced dragon inside of this individual within the building. It was familiar. It was frightening.

When the slaughter was done, her holocom made the sound – she immediately answered. Quinn was giving his updates. “My Lord, I have updates from the other fronts. I’m pleased to report that the Republic power station has been destroyed. Vette went through their traps like they were infant toys. From her report, I doubt anyone else could have achieved it. Moff Zabro was right in assigning her to strike the power station.”

“He knows what he’s doing, Quinn. Did you, or did you not, provide personal data to Moff Zabro while I was away?” It was a curious question – even though Zabro had a nack for doing background checks in his early years.

“That is abundantly clear.” He answered professionally. “And no, my Lord – I did not provide Moff Zabro with any information other than the ones needed for these assaults to happen.”

“Bring me up to speed.”

He nodded. “With base security systems down, you’ll endure no automatic turrent fire on our way to Faraire’s command center. And on the other front, Lieutenant Pierce was able to sabotage and lock the Republic spaceport force field controls.”

“Seems like Moff Zabro is to be commended on assigning him for the job.”

“Yes,” There was an odd tone on it – somewhat disappointment. “It seems under that insubordinate exterior lies a very capable soldier.” Jaesa felt jealously from miles away from the Imperial base to where she stood. “Now, when Faraire’s reinforcements land inside the base, they’ll be trapped behind the force field and unable to join the fight. Still, the General’s elite guard clogs the way to the command center. They are quite formidable.”

She couldn’t help but smirk behind the helmet. “Danger only makes things more fun.” The beating of excitement was there – with a task like this, she could show Baras what kind of a monster he made for himself.

“Then this may be the most fun you’ve had yet.” Quinn acknowledged. “There’s no time to waste, my Lord. Faraire’s command center awaits. Good luck.”

“I’m going to die down there, aren’t I?” Jaesa asked as Leena raised her hand, giving her father’s Captain a signal to scout the area of other Republic troops.

The apprentice didn’t need to ask if they would go down there alone without anyone else – she _knew _Leena would do something so reckless to challenge herself. Faraire’s base was a deathtrap for a Sith.

“While I’m alive you won’t die, I promise.”


	55. THE TRUTH

Leena knew she went too far.

Never be cruel and never be cowardly, and if she ever is, always make amends – she wanted that way of life but she can’t. How many seconds does it take to reach eternity?

“Are you sure about this, Master?” Jaesa broke the silence as they stepped onto the elevator going down to the General’s main base. Both of them could sense it, people down there guarding a single man. Faraire’s elite guards ready to die for him.

“I can’t have you having cold feet at a time like this Jaesa, you’re a warrior now.”

“I understand but, Moff Zabro – he’s your father, right?”

“He is.” The Sith Lord answered honestly. “What does that have to do with this task?”

“Are you sure that you don’t want to reconnect with him?” Her Master stayed silent. Jaesa turned her eyes towards Leena, hoping that she would answer. “I could feel it, Master. He cares deeply for you. But you’re forcing yourself to be distant from him – why?”

“Baras.” It was simple answer. Leena cares for her family but as long as Baras is alive, she cannot do anything too reckless that could cost her more lives. They were both playing a dangerous game – a gamble that only the few people can understand. By agreeing with Hurdenn that Zabro and his forces should be part of this task – Baras was planning something that could potentially destroy her and she had to be prepared for it.

As the doors slid open the Master immediately ignited her two lightsabers – ready to commit the slaughter. The room was filled with Republic commandos, blocking every blaster fire towards her and her apprentice as fast as she could. She was skilled, flexible and able to adapt throughout the whole fight. Several men would come rushing towards them, although she had fate that Jaesa could hold her own ground – the Sith Lord would sometimes worry as she immediately jumped towards the next group of troopers.

From the high ground, Lord Sern did not hesitate to jump down the lower ground where the General stood, as if he was waiting for her specifically. Something was odd and at the same time, her goal was there – right in front of her. All she needed was a single swing of a lightsaber and the job was done. It will please her Master and at the same time, it would give her a disadvantage.

He stood there, in the flesh – General Feraire, the War Trust’s most senior member. Leena couldn’t point out what exactly was stopping her. She killed the rest of the generals and found that they were working on something big, something that could benefit the Empire – Baras wanted them dead and at the same time, she knew her father wouldn’t just recklessly agree to help with this mission if he wouldn’t leave the planet without something.

“It’s time for you to join the rest of the War Trust, Faraire.” The Sith Lord broke the silence.

“Quite the contrary,” He answered calmly. “After you took down my fellows, I knew my only chance was to delay you. And my gambit has paid off. I bought enough time for my technicians to solve how to stabilize Siantide cells of any kind. The future is upon us, Sith, and you have the privilege of bearing witness…”

The ground began to shake, Jaesa’s eyes widen as she saw the door from the floor opening – lifting up such a massive droid. The weapon the Republic had been working on in secret beyond the eyes of the Empire. It might be something that could give them an advantage in this newfound war of theirs.

** **“Enemy sighted. Weapon systems targeted and locked.”** **

“You’re quite a showman, Faraire.”

“This is nothing.” He refused to let the Sith live and the Empire to succeed – and this weapon behind him, was the only thing keeping either of them alive. “Saintide technology increases the strength of whatever it powers tenfold. The Republic fleet and arsenal will make your weapons obsolete. The Empire will have no choice but to surrender – which you should do now.”

“It is you who should surrender, General.” Igniting her lightsaber, she gestured Jaesa to be out of sight – go to the high ground and not to interfere. The apprentice gave a dejected look – she didn’t wish to leave her Master alone but Leena insisted, and she obeyed.

“And let the Empire gain this technology? Never! Droid! Full assault!” Leena stood her ground as she ignited the other lightsaber. Faraire stood aside and allowed the two to rumble it out until one dies down – for a great tactician creates plans and the Republic General was gambling his whole life, their work for the life of a Sith.

****“Engaging all weapons.” ****Leena immediately dodged as it began to rapidly fired blaster fires towards her – Faraire watched her blocking and dodging. He couldn’t help but narrow his eyes down onto the Sith, her movements seemed familiar – there was some sort of pattern he couldn’t make out for his own.

This was a droid, not a living being. Dismantling it would be easier with the ferocity form – commonly known as Form Seven or Juyo. From the defensive she immediately switched towards the chaotic offensive fighting style that was developed by the elements of forms four and five. It shares a kind of speed and level of unpredictability of a beast and at the same time incorporating massive strength and aggression.

It was a form that was notorious for bringing its users dangerously close to the dark side, as it requires the use of one’s emotions and passions to overpower than rather subdue the opponent. It was a form that even goes against the Jedi Code and was heavily encouraged by the Sith.

Leena’s speed always caught her enemies off-guard, slicing off one of the blasters from the droid regardless if it kept on fighting. The aim was slowly starting to catch up with her and immediately placed the Sith Lord under a disadvantage. The room was open spaced – there was no room to hide or further go onto the defensive.

She had the self-discipline necessary for this kind of task but it wouldn’t be enough, as she jumped to avoid the hit from the droid – she immediately threw one of her lightsabers towards the leg, slicing it off but not able to make it fall down. Before she could land and use the Force to summon her lightsaber back – she instead, reached out her hand towards where Jaesa stood on the higher ground.

Calling upon her double-bladed lightsaber, igniting it in midair as she threw it towards the droid right on the chest. She summoned back her lightsaber with the Force the moment her feet touched the ground. The Sith Lord lifted her hand, allowing the droid to be carried by the Force and slowly began to destroy it by her sheer power. Crushing the very prized weapon the Republic had hoped to defeat the Empire.

She then turned to the General with both of her lightsabers still ignited. “You are beaten, General.”

“I… I can’t believe it. All this work. All this death for naught. I wish I could sit around and discuss where I went wrong, but a good leader always has an exit strategy.” He began to run off towards the lower ground exit as Jaesa jumped down from the high ground. Before Leena could even lift her hand and brought him back with the Force – he suddenly stopped and slowly backed away, having both Master and apprentice see the presence of a couple of Imperial soldiers blocking the only exit Faraire could escape on.

“Not so fast, General. I thought you might try to run.”

“I can always count on you, Quinn.” She is to commend her Captain. As the other soldiers immediately began to survey the rest of the area, behind him were Moffs Zabro and Hurdenn. Faraire made eye contact with Zabro before he could turn to the Sith.

“I surrender. I expect to be afforded the treatment promised to the prisoners in the Treaty of Coruscant.”

“The Treaty of Coruscant is broken, General you’re not my prisoner, you’re my victim.” She raised her hand, as much as Jaesa had the strong distaste for this kind of execution method – she had no saying on the matter.

Men watched the General choke in desperation for air, slowly going down on the floor until the Sith Lord finally decided to snap his neck. Killing him in an instant after his short time suffering.

“Nice to see generals scream when they die just like anyone else.” Lieutenant Pierce commented with a smile on his lips.

“Congratulations on the success of your mission.” The moment Hurdenn began to speak, Zabro couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Taking down the War Trust is an incredible victory. It is clear you are the future of the Empire, and I hope you will count me among your closest allies.

“Now he’s kissing the boots of your daughter.” General Quinn whispered to his Moff. Zabro couldn’t help but slowly shook his head sideways on this kind of development.

“The feeling is mutual, Hurdenn.” Leena acknowledged.

“As a show of support, I place Lieutenant Pierce under your command. He will be invaluable in your domination of the galaxy.”

“Works for me.” The Lieutenant approves. “Done what I can here on Taris. Glad you’re willing to let me go, Hurdenn.”

“You are meant for greater things, Lieutenant. With me, you will fulfill your destiny.” Quinn had his full attention on his Lord – wondering what he would offer this newcomer.

Pierce nodded with respect. “You won’t be disappointed.”

“Lieutenant, fall in. I will brief you on how things work here when we are back on the ship.” And the Captain wasn’t going to let someone ruin things on the ship.

Pierce didn’t seem too pleased. “Can’t. Wait.”

The Captain gestured the young apprentice to follow him as well as Pierce. Jaesa bowed towards her Master, excusing herself from the scene. She could sense that Moff Zabro wanted to speak with Lord Sern, his daughter. The apprentice did wonder, Leena didn’t usually speak of her family – all she knew was that her father’s a loyal Imperial soldier for the Empire. She would occasionally talk about her younger sister – but nothing more.

Lord Sern has always been careful talking about her family. She spoke very few things about her mother, and none about her departed brothers.

Moff Zabro found his daughter alone standing outside of the base, looking up at the dark sky of Taris. She wore no helmet, her eyes closed as if she was trying to find peace within her. Sith allow their passions to flow through them without shame – he could tell that his daughter seemed different from other Sith, even though she seemed brutal like the rest, she was walking down through a dangerous path.

Even more dangerous from where her mother stood.

As a father, he was scared for her but at the same time – he was very much aware that Leena was already more capable than what her enemies think of her.

“The art of war is a matter of life and death.” Leena’s eyes opened as he heard her father’s voice. “A road either to safety or to ruin.”

She continued. “Hence it is a subject of inquiry which can no one account be neglected.”

“No matter how vile your mother became in her later years, all I can tell you that she was once a good woman, a loving mother, and a good friend.”

“Lies come easily to you.” Zabro turned his full attention to Leena who didn’t even dare to look at him. Her grey eyes were in deep thought. “You’re hiding something from me…” she paused, turning to her father. For a moment, Zabro’s eyes widen as if he saw Zylas came back from the death – and she was right there, standing before him. “…how many more lies do I have to hear just to get the truth?”

“Leena…”

“That Sith Lord, Ares Terra – he claims to be my mother’s apprentice. What did you do to him?”

“He left Taris as asked.” Zabro sighed, not avoiding his daughter’s gaze. “Never trust that man, Leena. He’s more dangerous than your Master.”

“I’m well aware that you won’t tell me anything even if I asked, even if I torture you here and now – but, I want to know why…” For a moment, he heard it. The crack of her voice, the loneliness in her eyes. The torture that she had endured for all those years. “…why did you give me away?”

“Because it was what your mother wanted.” Zabro didn’t even hesitate with the answer. He had no reason to lie.

“What _she wanted_?” She wanted to deny it. Deep down inside, she was desperate to deny it – but the darkness came and embraced her. Reminding her that the dark is generous towards her. “Why? You spoke about mother like she… she was some sort of monster – why would you let me continue her legacy?”

“It was the right thing to do.”

“No.” She could feel it. The pull to the dark side inside of her. “You gave me away for a purpose. What was it?”

For a split second, as Zabro looked into those grey eyes – he saw him – his grieving son. His _oldest _son, Tyrral. He saw them all – Zylas, his sons just by the look in Leena’s eyes. The galaxy took his simple happiness away from him – and all the achievements, the medals, the recognition weren’t enough to fill in the holes that were made.

“TELL ME!” She screamed in agony. The base trembled for a moment, as if an earthquake happened on the planet.

“I thought I could keep my promise to your mother about strengthening her legacy through you.” His stern expression remained. He wasn’t talking to a Sith Lord and she wasn’t talking to the Moff, they were standing there as daughter and father. “But those plans no longer matter.”

“So I’m no more than a wasted… experiment, to be disposed of if I cannot meet her criteria.”

“Why do you twist my words?”

“You could have told me that I didn’t have to live up to _her _expectations, why didn’t you?!” She demanded.

He answered calmly. “You’re my daughter. I only wanted to protect you from the truth.”

She wanted to say something more but couldn’t. She could… finally see it, the concealment that Erhart Zabro had used for all these years. With his true face lie in the dark beneath his skin, with his true heart remain shadow deeper still even in her presence. His own daughter.

The dark has protected her from what she dared not to know. “It all… makes sense now.” She muttered to herself as she placed all of the pieces together. Zabro couldn’t help but close his eyes in guilt, unable to play this charade anymore. The dark has granted them both in comforting illusions, the mere feeling of gentle dreams and night’s embrace.

Both of their hearts shattered through the silent night of Taris. “It all makes sense now…” she repeated in pain. “…of why you haven’t contacted me… for _all these ****years****_! No matter how much you claim to care about me – or MY sister! You will always put your _SON _FIRST!”

Zabro opened his eyes, facing his daughter who stood there still – he remembered that look. It was the same look Tyrral gave him on Balmorra. “One of them is alive… and you never told me.”

“It was the only way to be certain of his safety.”

She laughed. The heavy burden in her heart became heavier as tears began to go through her cheeks. “Safety. You cared about his safety more than your own daughters? Does Azal know?”

“No.” He shook his head. “She never did.”

“This proves it then. You care about him more than your own two living daughters – daughters who have suffered for all these years with endless torture. _Your _daughters who have been wondering if we will live until nightfall, wondering if we would ever have free will from our masters, wondering if we could ever have a moment of peace in our minds. You ****_CHOSE _****this life for me! You never gave another choice! You decided this for me from the moment you kept one of your _precious sons_ out of harm’s way!” The dragon inside her began to whisper to her soul.

“You must have heard my Master speak of it!” Her voice continued to boom as she allowed all of her frustrations and anger be heard. “He turned me into his most powerful weapon, his most loyal apprentice – from the moment he had me around his finger! I became the perfect weapon for him because he dreamed of power! And you – YOU MADE ME INTO A MONSTER!” There it was, this tingling sensation of power inside of her. The power that continued to sleep inside.

She could hear it – the temptation of power, the pull to the dark side. She could hear her inner thoughts, those evil notions, it becomes hard and harsh but even her connection to the light cannot stop it. The balance was already gone. It was only when she began to speak and another voice spoke for her, that she remembered.

The nightmare of her being murdered by herself. The dragon that brought forth Lord Sern from the grave to slay her heart. The cold venom of Lord Sern’s blood, the furnace of her fury, and the black hatred of the lust of vengeance – it was all in her hand, all she needed to do was swing. “Which one survived?”

He remained silent.

Without a moment of hesitation, she held her mother’s lightsaber – pointing it against her father’s neck. He didn’t flinch, he didn’t dare to look away – he remained calm, with his hands neatly folded behind him, anticipating the strike – his execution. 

“Which. One. Survived?”


	56. ONE LIFE SAVES MORE

The news about the survival of Zylas’s oldest child made something snap inside of the Sith Lord.

Her once kind and calm demeanor were replaced with something cold and empty. She was never the same after that painful encounter with Moff Zabro.

Those once sorrowful grey eyes turned back to yellow filled with rage and the craving for vengeance. It was the kind of betrayal she never expected from her own blood – the only living family she had left in this galaxy. The voices in her head were not granting we whispers of the past or wisdom being granted by those who she had bonds with, but rather they became the voices of the fallen that curse her for living.

When before she could sleep only a little, now she could no longer sleep. She found the darkness no longer a companion, but rather a nightmare she desperately wants to escape from.

Every time she tried to sleep, she found find herself facing clear images of how they all died either by the hands of Baras or her own hands. Deep down, it was troublesome for her to see those memories – they should have been longed forgotten and yet it was always there. Haunting her like a ghost.

She proceeded to do her missions alone. It worried her crew, Vette most of all. The Twi’lek who stood by her side since the very beginning was starting to see the cruel side that was hidden deep inside of Leena. Quinn would be receiving rumors from other Imperial officers at the orbital station on how Lord Sern’s brutality has come to notice, even to those on the Dark Council. When those rumors reached to the rest of the crew, they couldn’t help but wonder what had happened back on Taris that made their Lord so brutal.

Republic troops attacked without warning – with incident after incident of Republic soldiers being slaughtered down on Quesh as where she was now. It is said that each died in such a brutal, gruesome way that it was hard to imagine they were killed by human hands.

Leena proceeded to find out the truth long before the revelation that Baras had Admiral Monk in his ranks as a spy, and proceeded to hunt down the Moff under his Master.

The apprentice has rebelled against his Master and soon – as both Master and apprentice themselves, Baras was aware of the sudden change of nature. He could feel the blood of vengeance boiling through her veins like the heated atmosphere of Mustafar. This was different anger he could feel through the Force – her anger was far deeper, far stronger than the first time he saw those yellow corrupted eyes just a year ago.

Triggered by the murder of her husband and now, Baras wondered what had his most promising apprentice have the complete attachment to the dark side. Perhaps having Moff Zabro involved in her most recent mission was a miscalculated mistake. The old man had such a way when it came to his children – considering how Leena was his oldest surviving child and yet, a part of Baras knew that to be false. There was more to the story during the Battle of Alderaan – how Zylas the Conqueror truly fell.

The Master’s gaze went to the holocron resting on the shelf. His eyes narrowed behind the mask, as he wondered what was inside of it. The mere idea he couldn’t open it frustrated him, Zylas has always been a careful one and even in death – she managed to irritate him.

He wants something.

He wants something that Zylas’s daughter wasn’t even aware of what she was fully capable of. Plan Zero was slowly falling into place, everything he instructed she still followed – but not blindly. Baras was aware of how cunning she has become in the process. A once broken apprentice managed to fix herself throughout those painful tortures – and now that she was out of his grasps, he knew he cannot break her.

He could no longer break her.

Perhaps one day, she might break him instead.

“Apprentice, my Master, Drth Vengean is distraught.” He informed through the holoterminal. He was choosing his words carefully now. “With his covert attack exposed, the Treaty of Coruscant has been broken. And apparently, Moff Masken did not survive Admiral Monk’s ambush. What happened?”

“Admiral Monk must have killed him. I found him dead as I arrived.”

“Is that so?” A statement even he couldn’t buy. “How interesting. Well, at least you avenged him. What’s important is that you accomplished your objective—the elimination of Admiral Monk. It is a major blow to the Republic. Now, the final Plan Zero target has been discovered. The hunt for Jedi Knight Xarender takes you to Hoth. Contact me when you arrive.”

Ending the call, his suspicions have been confirmed. There was something inside of his apprentice that he failed to notice, there was more to the dragon sleeping inside of her than what he sensed all those years ago. Baras always made sure he had his own contingency plans, being years ahead against those who are around him.

The only individual who was able to keep up with him was Darth Occlus. A woman who continued to play against him and yet was successfully avoiding him at the same time. His most promising contender was Zylas, the late Lord Sern who was now replaced by her own daughter.

He greatly underestimated the girl.

It was one of the few miscalculated mistakes. One more miscalculation would eventually cost Baras his life. But he had greater plans than to worry about a minor Sith Lord like his apprentice, he had a bigger and greater goal. But to achieve that he had to eliminate his own Master and ascend to his position on the Dark Council.

He still has more pawns, he needs to use them wisely from now on – especially when there was a new formidable rival on the board.

Baras knows that Leena Sern is a woman who is afraid of the past. She may deny it but there was something frightening lurking within that mind of hers, for better or for worst.

With her mission leading her to Hoth, it was only for a matter of time before she was prepared to play the game of Masters. Leena found herself in the middle of a familiar void, with nothing but darkness and no sense of the light.

_“You have given yourself to fear.”_ Arrun stood before her with a concerned expression on his face. It was painful for him to see her in such a state – which drove her deeper into the darkest of nights. Where hope was nothing more than a word of fantasy that could never become a reality. _“The deeper you go, the harder it would be to be yourself.”_

Leena answered. _“Being myself is exactly… what got you killed. I’m tired of constantly balancing something that could only cost me more lives than I could save. The dark is generous and it is patient.”_

_“The dark is indeed that, granting us comforting illusion – but will you be able to rest?”_

_“I was given a life of power and bloodshed!” _Leena argued. Wanting her words to be just in such a point of view that even Arrun could never deny.

_“And yet you have denied one of family and peace.” _He has seen the darkness for himself. He can never truly leave her. _“Yes, my beloved. You – we were raised to embrace the hatred around the galaxy, promote anger and discord to fuel our supposed power. But we are human too. When I found you – you were perusing a life as a mere lifeless weapon, but I took you in. I wanted to give you a family – but all I could see was what a disappointment you have become.”_

Leena closed her eyes for a brief moment. Her life would have been different if Arrun didn’t die that day, if she only persisted harder, if only she was stronger – then maybe he would still be alive. If her brother did not abandon her, then things would have been different. She would have at least a family, someone to keep her safe despite the wickedness of the Sith, despite this cruel fate that the Force chose for them.

_“I’ve killed everything that has walked or crawled.” _Leena gave out the answer, as Arrun’s eyes were greeted with hers. Cold and dark, she was far different – she was no longer consumed by the grief that he caused, but rather the sheer feeling of hate and anger. _“Men, women, children, beasts – because you and I both know that this is what I was made to do. So tell me, Arrun – which would be worse? To live as a monster or to die as a good person?”_

_“Look at me, Leena.” _His voice was still kind and warm. The kind of warmth that used to be hers, and she did. _“It’s not your fault.”_

_It’s not your fault._ She could hear the voice ringing in her head when she was greeted by a familiar ceiling within the ship. Leena sat up, looking around her quarters until her eyes landed on the holocron that was resting on her desk.

A Jedi holocron that was left alone and was never opened again.

Despite those dreams she receives, she never felt relaxed – she never felt the necessary sleep she needed so desperately throughout the years. Those painful whispers of the past – it was somewhat delusional, somewhat controlling. It was like a constant spell going through her mind, going deeper and deeper within the dark side of the Force.

_Continue to learn the dark side of the Force. _She could hear Zylas’s voice right in her head. _And you will be able to protect your loved ones._

The pain.

The suffering.

Death.

Perhaps the saying was true – the most painful betrayal won’t come from your enemies. It was her fault, she allowed all of this to happen, she allowed the ignorance keep her from seeing the reality. Leena already caused enough problems for people around her and for herself. Perhaps it doesn’t matter what she did or what she was, the moment she steps out with that mask and lightsaber at hand –she’s Sith and nothing else.

For people like her there was so such thing as safety. The mere illusions of emotions and comfort were nothing but lies.

She even wondered if Darth Occlus also spat lies in front of her face, on how her mother was someone to look up to. Someone who she relied on. Were they lies too?

Perhaps Zabro was right to fear what has become of his daughter, maybe there was too much Zylas in her.

Perhaps the old Moff spoke the truth out of fear of what she had become.

Darth Occlus stood alone in her quarters withing the Academy on the red sands of Korriban. Reading the report, she received from Moff Zabro, and how lucky he was that Lord Sern decided to spare him his life.

“She knows the truth.” The Dark Lord mumbled to herself, gently placing down the datapad on her desk, her eyes went to the crate that was quietly resting at the edge of the room.

Power corrupts always and absolute power corrupts absolutely. As Dark Lords of the Sith, she has lost more than what others know. The girl has given herself to the dark side, unable to resist it, unable to see through it. It is what the Sith has embrace for thousands of years, it was the very thing that corrupted Zylas, her friend.

The Force has a plan, a great plan for her and everything was falling to place. The pieces were moved and the game has truly begun. Not the game against Baras but the game against the Force, destiny. There was no way of outrunning it.

“Arrun you troublesome boy.” Occlus sighed, walking towards the crate as she lifted her hand. With the use of the Force, it opened to reveal a couple of contents. Most of them were the artifacts, the holocrons and the research Arrun worked on for years. He died young.

He foresaw it. He accepted it. And he deemed it right, on how his death was the only way. Regardless of his somewhat, merciful tendencies, he was a player in the game and he knew how to play the cards right. Occlus was already aware on how Leena was killing herself, slowly ignoring her heart until it becomes blind and deaf.

One life saves more.

“Revenge will be hers entirely.”

Nothing but silence was all they were getting from the Sith Lord.

She did not have the temper of other Lords but her silence troubles them, especially those who have been in her service for some time. With their newest addition, Lieutenant Pierce saw nothing worrisome about his post nor his new Lord.

Quinn was quiet for obvious reasons even during supper, while both Vette and Jaesa would speak about things that he couldn’t really comprehend. According to the information he managed to collect, Leena used to always join them for meal time and now she dines alone in her quarters, surrounding herself with the reports her Captain would provide for her.

He would only hear Lord Sern speak as she gives orders to Quinn and the droid, gives instructions to Vette, lessons to Jaesa. Perhaps the only real interaction he had with her was the moment he finally walked up the reckless courage to speak to her. The Captain warned him not to waste their Lord’s time but he proceeded anyway when he had the chance.

“My Lord.” He bluntly greeted. “Dropped my things in the crew bunks. Good ship. Quinn’s already briefed me. I’m handling demolitions and heavy firepower support. Didn’t know the Captain ran things around here. I’d rather take my orders direct.”

Leena raised her brow. It was considered bold of him to act like this towards her. Vette earned her place to speak somewhat casual towards her, they were close after all despite her sudden silence. Quinn and Jaesa on the other hand never dared to speak to her in such a tone. The Captain made sure he was always at the right place and the apprentice made sure she was always respectful towards her Master, her mentor.

“You’ll do as Quinn says.” With her arms crossed, her voice was somewhat stern and yet calmer than what he expected. There was no hint of frustration, no hint of anger unlike the other Sith Lords he used to serve, but her eyes told a different story. “Is that direct enough?”

He disapproved of her statement but he had no choice and nodded. “Noted. Moff Hurdenn was all about regulations, too. War Trust did a lot more damage than they should have. Hurdenn didn’t think a soldier could strategize. Proved him wrong.”

“In what capacity did you serve him?”

“Special ops, holdout squads, suicide misisons. Whatever no one else could do. Doesn’t matter much now. I’m here, and Hudenn’s stuck on Taris. Give me the freedom he didn’t, and you’ll see results.” It wasn’t everyday that she would encounter a soldier who had the boldness to demand.

“There are many soldiers willing to take your place.” She reminded him.

“Then they can pry it from my cold, dead hands.”

After that conversation, Leena proceeded to her quarters to see if 2V managed to have her gear upgraded to something that could withstand the cold atmosphere of Hoth. She could hear the droid speaking to her, explaining what it took for her gear to be ready for the upcoming storm.

Something worrisome was in her mind, it always took great effort for her to no longer hear Cyrus’s voice and to see what her brother would be doing at a time like this. The thought of it still displeases her. The mere fact that he was alive after all these painful years, his death would satisfy her more than she could ever imagine. But she was still playing this game with Baras.

Once the droid was gone, the apprentice entered her quarters and bowed in respect. “Master, forgive me for interrupting but I wish to speak with you about my position.”

Leena turned to the cautious apprentice. Jaesa was not used to those yellow corrupted eyes, she was afraid. She nodded. “Yes, Master. You… told me to remain at my current path and now that… y-you have chosen—”

“No.” The Master gave a stern answer as she stood up, looking Jaesa right in the eyes. The apprentice couldn’t avoid her gaze, it was still there, the unwavering power she sensed back on Hutta. “I took you in as my apprentice and you made me choose – you will remain in the light, regardless of what path I chose to walk.”

“You… won’t kill me, Master?”

“As your mentor, it is my duty to bring you up as the person you choose to be. If teaching you in the ways of the Sith would eventually bring you to the same dark path I want upon now, I’d rather die as a monster than a person who can cause you further pain.”

“Master I…” Jaesa looked down on her feet. She grew confused. Her Master now walks through the dark path, the brutality she heard, she couldn’t imagine her Master to commit such things and yet, she stood there. Granting her the advice and the lessons she needed to survive in such a cruel galaxy. “I don’t understand.”

“The galaxy is a cruel place.” Those words alone, caught the attention of the young apprentice. Those were the same words Arrun to say. “And it is cruelest to the weak. When my husband was killed, I knew that no one could protect me and ever since then I have been running all my life, Jaesa. Terrible things happen to the people I care about and I weep.” She could never forget how they all died for her, how she killed them in the process. “I sit alone in a darken room mourning their fates. I need to stop running, Jaesa – only my craving for revenge can save me from the pain.”

A few more days pass, the Captain woke up on his usual time – of course with Pierce as an addition to the group things have been a bit complicated but he needed to get the job done as their Lord’s second-in-command. After brewing some caffeine for himself, Quinn held his datapad as he walked towards the bridge.

He was about to take his first sip when he immediately stopped on his tracks by the door frame, with a few drops of his warm drink falling on the floor. There she was, their Lord Sern quietly seated on the Captain’s chair with two of her lightsabers levitating in the air.

“My Lord, forgive me – I wasn’t aware that you were awake.” Quinn immediately apologized as he nodded his head. But she didn’t say a word, not even turned her chair to look at him. The Captain tilted his head sideway before he cautiously walked towards her – upon laying his eyes on his Lord, she had her eyes closed. Her leg was up and her hand seemed so still that her lightsabers were still floating.

All he could assume was that his Lord Sern was meditating on a very odd position.

Quinn took one awkward sip from his mug before proceeding to his position. Leena hasn’t been interacting with the crew much. He understood why, after that display of anger towards Moff Zabro before they left – towards her own father no less.

Whatever their conflict was – he had no right to know. He was nothing more than a soldier, her Captain. For an hour or two, Quinn had been receiving a series of broken Imperial signals on an encrypted channel – no doubt it was a distress call as he tried to see who sent it and from where.

Being a Sith Lord’s second-in-command had its perks but of course, he was doing this for the benefit of the Empire. He didn’t care about himself nor others as long as it is for the best interest of the army – nothing more. From time to time, his eyes would shift to Leena – wondering if the Sith Lord would have her eyes open at any moment. It was the first time he saw his Lord out of her.

After that, there was nothing more to say. He would have his usual reports towards with Leena every evening once everyone was off the clock and in their beds – he would remain awake and provide Leena with everything inside of her own quarters.

She hasn’t received water or food for a while, which worried him – until there came a time when he had a tray of food for her every evening when he gave his report. And afterwards, he would carry an empty tray from the night before. She was eating. It was all he could ask for at the moment.

From time to time Vette would try and talk her out of going out of her room. Do some rounds with Jaesa on lightsaber combat or even just one drink with the Twi’lek – but her answer remained the same, pure silence.

Whenever Quinn would give his reports, she would often just nod or say nothing. She couldn’t even look at him – she would only speak for clarifications on the matter, afterwards, there would be nothing left for her to say other than ‘dismissed.’

He would be lying if he would say that it didn’t worry him. The Captain worries about his Lord greatly – not just as his General or Lord but rather as a friend, perhaps even something more.

“Ah… Quinn – I didn’t know you’re already here.” He immediately turned his head towards Leena who let out a small yawn. Her tired gaze went to him.

“Forgive me if I disturbed your… rest, my Lord. I will leave immediately—”

“No.” She said before he even got a chance to stand up. “Stay. It’s been a while since I had company that doesn’t really concern… work, unless you do have work for me at the moment – I welcome it.”

The Captain cleared his throat as he immediately stood up from his chair and went to his Lord. Standing still and having a stoic face, Leena’s grey eyes were only focused on him and his voice. “I’ve been tracking a series of broke Imperial signals on an encrypted channel. Tremendous interference. I’ve identified the source – Major Ovech, commander of Moff Brosyc’s elite infiltrator unit—but that’s all.”

“Who is this Major Ovech? Have you heard of him?” Leena raised her brow. She heard that name before – Broscy and it never pleases her.

Quinn nodded. “I know him well, my Lord. Served with him under Moff Brosyc for many years. He’s an unmatched leader. Moff Brosyc’s command ship does not respond when hailed. My gut says there’s trouble. Permission to investigate further?”

“I know you wouldn’t waste time with anything that wasn’t important.” That brought a smile to his face.

He nods in delight. “Thank you, my Lord.”

He watched her lighstabers land on her hands. Her eyes turned towards outside where the stars remained the same as they flew through space. He could see it again – the loneliness in her eyes. It was as if she was looking for some sort of answer for everything she’s been through.

And just like that, his smile disappeared. Having his attention turn to his work and proceeded with the investigation.

For hours the Captain worked in the ship, he never recalled a single time where he had to work with Leena in the same room. From time to time, when he would unconsciously turn his gaze to her – their eyes would meet and she would smile. He would quickly turn his eyes back to his work.

No one seemed to know that Leena was outside of her room for the first time in days. The two of them would constantly hear Vette talking to Jaesa about her early years with Leena – how they met on Korriban, how they managed to survive the Cantina on Dromand Kaas whenever they would drink. Leena paid no mind to it – they were nothing but memories in her mind now.

The Captain turned to her again, in hopes that she would join them for a meal much like before. But he wasn’t surprised to find his Lord sound asleep on the chair. He didn’t wish to disturb her.

He gently touched her hand before he left to join the others for a meal. Leaving Leena alone with the stars.

Leena found herself in the darkness, within the void of nothing. Every time when she’s in her slumber she would find herself in such predicament. She could hear voices – different kind of voices. Voices filled with kindness, mercy and love. But then there are those voices filled with anger, hate and suffering. She could hear screams of agony and pleas for mercy – she could see those vivid images of men she had slaughtered, children she had murdered – it was all there. On her hands, filled with their blood.

_“Tyrral survived.”_ She turned around to find her father standing before her, with eyes filled with guilt. “_I did what any father would do.”_

_“You saved your son from suffering,” _she then turned to find herself. With eyes filled with tears – anger, having to feel the rapid beating of her heart that was filled with nothing but betrayal from the man she loved, the mans he called her father. _“And you sacrificed the safety of your daughters for him! A son who abandoned you!”_

_“It was the only way.” _He didn’t even give a justification to his actions. She could have executed him there and then – no one would question her, she was Sith. Leena understood that she and her sister needed him, their father – but it was clear to her that he cared about Tyrral more than them. He had a safer life – filled with love, care and friendship.

People who he can count on.

A place he can call a home.

Tyrral never even bothered on reaching out to them. For decades where she believed he was dead along with Varan, she lived in a lie. Protecting a legacy that was never hers to begin with.

_“Your father betrayed you.” _Leena’s eyes widen as she turned around to find her mother. Her eyes were the color of corruption with the dark side of the Force. Her appearance seemed to be menacing, hostile even. _“Why did you let him live? You wanted to kill him – I could feel it in you, my dear.”_

_“You’re not supposed to be in my mind.”_ She placed her hands against her hears. Refusing to hear anything Zylas had to say. _“Baras has your holocron!”_

_“I sense great fear in you, Leena.” _She continued with a smirk on her lips as she circled around her daughter. _“You have hate and anger. You want to kill them, your father and your brother – they’re nothing more but traitors to our name. They destroyed our trust, our love. They don’t deserve to breathe.”_

_“Stop… please.” _The young Sith Lord plead. This was the fear of the dragon inside of her. Her eyes were shut, she could feel her tears going through her cheeks. The pain inside of her, the conflict only grew stronger inside of her. Two dragons wrestling, between the light and the dark – the good and the bad.

_“When will you understand, my daughter?” _Zylas’s voice continued to haunt her. _“There is no light and dark – there is only you. Only Leena Sern. Everything you did was all you, and only you. The only person you are is Sith.”_

_“I am nothing like you!” _Leena screamed her defiance. But Zylas’s smile only grew in amusement.

_“Oh my sweet daughter. This is the final cruelty of the Sith, yourself is all you will ever have – you are so far less now than what you want to be. You can remember where the power was but the power can touch is nothing more than a memory. I am all you have left.”_

_“Stop…”_

_“I am the only one who understands you, I will never betray you.”_

_“ENOUGH!”_ Then she opened her eyes, she took deep breaths as Quinn was in front of her with a concerned gaze. Her hand was on his wrist as he was about to touch her shoulder. Her hand was shaking, her eyes were filled with fear. She was struggling – holding back.

She remembered this feeling from years ago when Vette calmed her down, held her close. Quinn gently placed his free hand onto hers. Rubbing his thumb against her knuckles, in hopes that she would calm down. It was the first time he would find her in such a state. A Sith Lord with eyes filled with fear.

The dark can be cruel. The Captain found himself within the embrace of his Lord, crying in painful agony. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her – it was her most vulnerable moment. She was struggling through a conflict inside of her, something that he could never understand. She had her own story, her own struggle.

The light and dark are constantly at odds with one another and there was never a clear winner. She hasn’t understood both sides, thus the painful conflict that was slowly destroying her. Hate has indeed made her powerful – but showing mercy and compassion towards those who deserve it, Quinn knew who she was deep down inside but it was all up to her.

There was always an answer to this struggle of hers – it was never easy but, all she had to do was decide what she wanted.

Leena Sern isn’t just another Sith Lord, she’s also human.

A hero to the Empire, a villain to her enemies. But heroes like her burn in pain for the sake of others – she hasn’t fully healed and yet she recklessly plays with the flames that surrounds her.

_Even stars burn out._ Quinn looked around as he heard a voice from somewhere. But it was only the two of them as well as the stars.


	57. PHASE XVII | HOTH

“My Lord, I am docked at the space station above Hoth.” Lord Sern proceeded as Baras was already on standby on the holoterminal.

“Very good. Now that Admiral Mink and the War Trust have fallen to your might, all that remains is Jedi Knight Xerender.” He proceeded to his instructions. “Xerender has dedicated himself to the Republic like no other, he’s led our enemies to many cunning victories. Not only is he a symbol of inspiration for the Republic, he’s been a thorn in my side for a long time.”

“Do you know what he’s trying to achieve here?”

“The Chiss traitor you spared confirmed Xerender’s presence and has since informed me that the Jedi is seeking a secret superweapon. I can uncover no information about this weapon, only that it was a lost in the wreckage of the crashed star ships from the war.”

“Maybe we can use the Republic’s toy against them.” It was only natural for the Imperial tied soldiers to agree on this decision, Jaesa, despite her loyalty to her Master – was wary.

“Perhaps.” The Master agreed. “Xerender wants it, it must be a very powerful weapon. His death is the goal, but if the weapon can be salvaged, all the better. Your contact on the surface is Commander Lanklyn. He’s been tracking Xerender and should be ready to meet you at the Imperial Base. The commander occasionally bites off more than he can chew. But he’s been warned that his mission cannot afford anything less than perfection. Xarender is the last of your targets. Report to me when you know the nature of the superweapon he seeks. Get this right, apprentice.” The last statement was received as a warning.

With the transmission ended, Leena briefly closed her eyes as she could sense something similar. A surge of power that was pulling her towards the planet.

“Hoth.” The Captain spoke in distaste. “Back in the day, I managed to escape assignment here. It chills my bones just to be in orbit above this frigid planet.”

Vette couldn’t help but agree. Dromand Kaas was cold, but it wasn’t made out of snow and ice. “Uhm, yeah, you should—” she coughs “leave me on the ship. I’m-“ she coughs even more, “I think I’m fighting off a cold.”

“Forget those cowards, my Lord.” Pierce on the other hand spoke boldly in her presence once more. “A little snow won’t stop me. I’m ready for action.”

“I too would gladly accompany you on this mission, my Lord.” The apprentice somewhat, agreed with the Lieutenant. “I wish to see all the galaxy has to offer.”

“I appreciate your concerns and… willingness to join me, but I will proceed to hunt for this Jedi alone.” Her response shocked them all, even the Captain couldn’t believe his ears. Of course, their Lord proceeded to the last two missions alone but this was a task of a different scale.

The dragon inside of her was eager to proceed, but she, herself – she was not ready for what the Force has plans for her on Hoth. No matter how much she hated the cold, she had to go.

“Woah!” Vette raised immediate concern. “At least take Jaesa, Pierce, or both of them with you!”

“I hate to admit it, my Lord but I agree with Vette on this matter.” Quinn and Vette managed to agree on something for once. “It is too dangerous, it is too reckless to proceed on this mission alone. Jaesa is well trained and equipped on immediate medical procedures, with her gift with the Force and a lightsaber, she is a valuable asset for you—”

“Enough.” She didn’t even need to raise her voice to earn that complete, cold, dead silence on the ship. As Lord Sern wore her helmet, she proceeded to exit the ship, leaving her crew to their own devices.

Upon her arrival on Hoth, the mere sight of snow made her hate this planet more than the cold rain of Dromand Kaas. She couldn’t help but narrow her eyes behind the mask before she could even move her feet and head inside the base. If it wasn’t for the upgrade 2V got for her armor, she would have been freezing herself to death before she could make it on the planet itself.

With a desolated world covered in ice and snow, one could argue that there won’t be enough life on the planet and yet – hundreds or even thousands of Republic and Imperial troops were defending themselves along with pirates and beasts.

The moment she stepped onto the snow of Hoth, she began to see vivid and rapid images in her mind. The nervousness, the natural feeling of fright, it was haunting her. The deeper she goes into the darkness, the deeper she was stabbing herself. She could still feel it, the painful memories of the past – the people she killed, the people she failed, the haunting guilt of everything she did in the name of her Master.

In the name of revenge.

The time of mourning was done.

Killing became the sweetest thing there is. She’s not the girl Baras saw on Korriban anymore, not after what she did, not after all the suffering he gave her. Lord Sern became a potential threat to his chain of power, everything he had worked hard for decades.

She proceeded inside the base to see nothing more than a child, fresh out of the academy. Most probably in his early 20’s – not too far from her age nor her sister’s age. “I seek Commander Lankin.”

The ensign immediately straightened himself up to give the Sith Lord a proper salute, despite the cold atmosphere of the planet. He didn’t want to die in this post. “My Lord, I am Ensign Sinte, Commander Lanklyn’s second-in-command. You’ve arrived sooner than expected.” He seemed young to be a second-in-command and yet, this was her Master’s network after all. “The commander is in the field, tracking Jedi Xerender, but has failed to report in. His tracer beacon hasn’t moved for quite some time.”

“Did he transmit any information for me?”

“No, My Lord.” He shook his head with worry. “Transmissions on Hoth are sketchy and hard to make secure. This planet is a pitfall of hazards. There’s a massive Republic presence, and all manner of power-hungry alien pirates. Our forces are stretched thin. A rescue party for Commander Lanklyn would take several days to put together.”

“I cannot afford delays.” She warned the young man. “You and Lanklyn are taxing my patience.”

“A-apologies, my Lord. I believe the commander was successfully tacking the target. I’m not sure what went wrong.” He proceeded to take out a datapad and proceeded to transfer the data she would need to find the commander. She did not have the patience for it anymore, her temper was running hot – she used to be so calm. “Here is the location indicated by the tracer beacon. It’s in hostile territory. There are rumors of a heavily defended pirate stronghold in that sector. It will be hard to get in.”

That’s what people said about the Republic base on Balmorra. “Tell me about these pirates.”

Tactical dispositions should be effective on a group of pirates but she cannot be too comfortable with the idea. Never the less, things could be difficult since she is not used to planet such as Hoth regardless of the gear she was wearing. The more she could learn about her enemies the faster she could think of plans to overpower them and proceed with the task at hand.

“Ruthless scavengers. Trandoshans, Chargians, Weequay, they’re everywhere, organized and armed to the teeth. The Pirates hate the Empire. If Commander Lanklyn has fallen into their clutches… I hate to think what’s happened.”

Walking in snow was suffering enough, but she eventually found herself near the coordinates where the Commander should be found. Hopefully alive.

_Listen._ She heard the voice again.

Further and further she went from the base into the middle of nothing, the snow was thick and yet the beasts around her didn’t take much notice due to the distance. The Sith Lord turned her gaze upward where the sun was – she’s alone in such a cold planet. No companion to protect her, no friend to keep her sane, and yet her mind kept on dwelling on the idea that she was nothing more than a pawn in Baras’s game.

It was a terrible thing to think that everything was for nothing, all those lives she slaughtered or were slaughtered on her behalf. Her recklessness and ignorance caused more than a thousand lives. People may have support her but they don’t know her as anything but a symbol, something that she thought would be incorruptible.

But there she was, corrupted by the dark side of the Force.

She couldn’t win. Leena learned it the hard way and once again, her late husband was correct. Being a Sith means being surrounded by hate and distrust, and she was being swallowed in it.Leena was impatient and yet she valued the opportunity to strike when its right, it was rather difficult holding it in as she entered the base where the pirates were.

The sun was slowly setting, allowing the skies to remind her that light is only temporary.

That day is nothing more than an illusion.

It only took one lightsaber to proceed with the slaughter. Her skin was turned from porcelain, to ivory, to steel.

_Tell me, when you hear them whispering Baras’s apprentice doesn’t it bother you? _She remembered her father’s question.

_Of course it bothers me._ She didn’t know how she managed to live with herself, with those lightsabers, with all of those blood stain in her hands – how could she tell herself that she was a decent person. The only way to destroy a monster was to become a monster herself, she came to terms with that. To stand on the defensive indicates insufficient strength.

She murdered people so she could exact her revenge.

All to get Baras’s head, just like she said she would.

She was lucky enough to find Commander Lanklyn barely alive. “My Lord, is that you?” He looked up to find a masked Sith Lord in his presence. He was injured and cold, he could have died if she was even a few more hours late. “I heard the sounds of battle outside and grew hopeful.”

“Rise to your feet, Commander, you’re freed.”

“Sorry for this trouble. But the truth is, my capture gives us great insight into the enemy. Jedi Xerender is a craft adversary. I thought I was tracking him and his men, when I found myself led into a pirate ambush. It seems he has the Republic’s elite Talz commandos lure me off his trail. The Talz are unmatched trackers, highly cunning.”

“Could have happened to anyone.” Xerender doesn’t waste his time on being resourceful. Like her, he too was a stranger on this world.

“I’m sorry, my Lord.” He bowed. “But this means I have no concrete leads. I can tell you this – if Xerender’s been given command of the Talx, this weapon he’s after must be supremely important. I know where the Talz headquarters is located. Maybe you can face one of them to confess what Xerender is after?”

“Tell me more about the Talz.” The Sith Lord granted him permission to continue.

The Commander nodded. “They’re strong stealthy and leather. Oversized, white hairy beasts that thrive in the cold. They practically disappeared in the snow, so you don’t know they’re there until they’ve attacked. I wish you luck against them.”

“I’ll keep my eyes open.”

“I hope this lead makes up for my… blunder.” The commander honestly expected a punishment from Darth Baras’s apprentice. Rumors about her can frighten the Imperial soldiers and yet there were those who vouch that the apprentice can be merciful when deserve. “I’ll rendezvous with you at the outpost in the next sector, and we can update Lord Baras.”

More snow.

Leena found herself alone under the Hoth moonlight. Resting inside a cave as she allowed the snowstorm to pass. She sighted when she finally removed her helmet, starring at it as it basically looked back at her. For as long as she can remember, revenge on her Master was what she thought that fueled her to go forward and follow orders.

Her hate has made her powerful and yet, deep down inside, she felt trapped with a dragon guarding her every thought, her every action. It was irony – as much as she hated Baras, she began to hate her brother more. Tyrral who was alive and well, somewhere in the galaxy while she suffers in his place.

The Sith made her a monster, Baras made her a weapon, and the Force made it last too long.

_“So far so good, Miss Sern.”_ Leena turned her head, her eyes wide open as she stood up alarmed having to ignite her lightsaber in defense. Having her helmet fall onto the snow.

“You… you’re supposed to be dead… how—”

_“I refuse to be one with the Force.”_ Arrun smiled sadly. _“I do not wish to leave you. Not yet.”_

“You should have decided that before you married me.” Everything was coming back to her. All the pain, all the misery, the loneliness, the deaths she was forced to do, forced to watch – all of it. “I told you there was something wrong… but you insisted anyway. You left me alone to play this game alone! ****_WHY?!_****”

_“Because the Force has great plans for you – and I saw it, Leena. I am not part of the plan. They are.” _Leena lowered her lightsaber as she looked into Arrun’s sad eyes. He was like a ghost reminding her of the past that she rarely spoke about. _“This is possible because we are connected by the Force, I drew on your link to become more solid just as I draw on it now to become visible to you. I’m nothing more than a spirit watching you grow and suffer by the shadows. But this… this is right.”_

“How… is this right?” She was desperately looking for an answer in his eyes. Wanting that same assurance, that same feeling of warmth, the same act of kindness – but she knew of all people, that she could never feel those again with him. Arrun was gone, he was dead, and he will always remain a mere memory in her life.

He was nothing more than a memory of the past she tried to forget. “If you have loved me in anyway, you would have never left me in the first place.”

The first thing he knew about Leena Sern was how broken she was from the moment he met her.

_“I know I went too far.” _He had the hint of regret in his eyes and yet – this is how the game was played by the Force. It has always been such a cruel game and cruelty never disappears in the life of beings it creates. To maintain the balance there must be conflict, for Lord Zaine, this was his conflict. _“But the more I save you, the more you need saving – it is like a wheel. There won’t be another life time for me, no more learning from my mistakes but you… you have a long life ahead of you. Don’t waste it. Don’t waste your life.”_

Leena lowered her lightsaber as Arrun walked towards her, gently placing his hand onto her cheek like before. She could feel it, his warmth – one last time. She had no choice. She had played so many people’s lives. To the woman without a home.

The lonely Lord.

She stayed in the deepest pit without hope, without witness, without reward – because that’s how she sees the galaxy. She’s like a flame that burns as bright as the star, knowing that one day her light would go out and be one with the darkness.

“Tell me, Arrun.” She had to know from him. “Am I a good person?”

He smiled. _“You are a good person, with a good heart… but it is hard for a good person to be Sith.”_ For the moment she felt that the stars were gone as he vanished from her sight. It was so easy to kill her happiness and yet it is so difficult to kill her sadness.

And just like that – he was gone from her life, forever.

They were in the middle of Hutt space. When Vette woke up from her sleep, the Twi’lek sat up to find the apprentice sound asleep. She couldn’t help but smile – what Jaesa endured for the past few months weren’t so easy. With the constant teaching, the training, the missions – maybe it was all too much. She was nothing more than eighteen after all. She was still developing, wanting to know what she could do, what are her limits – what can she do for the galaxy.

Leena is a Sith Lord.

She chose to be a Sith Lord.


	58. PHASE XVIII | A PURPOSE

_Listen._ Leena heard the voice again in her dreams.

But unlike before, she did not flinch. The noise in her head still hurts, it was a kind of pain she could never explain. It was like a drumbeat, a never-ending drumbeat – one, two, three, four – the drumbeat, the heartbeat, it was all the same for her.

_Listen._ The noise repeated. Leena’s eyes remained closed as if she was meditating – with nothing surrounding her, and no other company but the noise.

She found herself in the middle of the darkness.

It was cold, no source of light or warmth – but it was there. The sounds of laughter and happiness, children running around and slowly, she was starting to see a scene. She was unsure if this was a part of her forgotten memories, locked inside a safe deep inside her mind or if it’s a vision granted to her by the Force.

Leena was standing inside of the stronghold living room. Still hearing those children giggling. It felt safe, it felt like home.

When the children appeared from her sight, they did not notice her or better yet – they couldn’t see her. Hair as black as the night sky and one of them, the boy had grey eyes – the same eyes as hers. The difference was that the children had that happiness of a childhood she never had. The boy was older while the girl continued to chase him as they played.

_Be careful with your sister._ She heard a woman’s soft voice. The Sith Lord turned around to find a different scenery. She could still hear the laughter of children and found three of them in sight, and a woman who looked just like her.

Zylas was seated by the couch with her hand gently on her stomach, she was pregnant while watching three children playing on the floor just where she could see them. Two older boys and a little girl who was nothing more than a year old. She didn’t have any problem on knowing which boy is which – the tallest was her brother Tyrral, Zylas’s oldest son and supposedly heir. The smaller boy was her brother who did not survive the assault, Varan and then there was her – the toddler who was a year old.

Leena felt like she was dancing ghosts from her past. From ones who she had lost to the ones she had found, and to the ones who she cared for the most.

_Mother do you have to go?_ Leena turned to find Zylas standing by the door with her armor on. Though her eyes were not as corrupted as the daughter thought she would be, they were the same shade of grey as they should be. Tyrral was standing in front of their mother, holding a stuff toy as he looked up to her waiting for an answer.

The late Lord Sern smiled, as she crouched down in her son’s level. Gently stroking his hair and answered: _The Emperor has called for me, and I must answer._

_To experience these simple pleasures again, would be worth anything._ Leena spun around to find Arrun standing right in front of her, with his corrupted yellow gaze just on her. It was like recreating the scene when they first went out within the woods of Dromand Kaas. _And after a thousand years, Korriban was ours again for the taking. Remember this, Leena – when you feel anger in your every connection to the Force, then you will have discovered the dark side._

_Someone once told me that… treachery is the Sith’s endless game._ In front of Leena stood a Dark Lord of the Sith – Occlus. She remembered those words from so many years ago, Leena was nothing more than a mere apprentice. _And he told me that I must win it, I pass that statement to you as well, Sern. You’re still young and you will learn so much more and see what the galaxy has to offer you._

She began to hear Tarun’s kind and gentle voice. _You must forget who you are, initiate. Abandon who you were, become the person who will embrace the ways of Revan – the ways of the light and the dark. For Leena Sern is a dark apprentice and that Leena Sern is dead._

_I want to understand you, Leena._ She turned to see Vette standing before her with those sad eyes. _I just… every time I try, I can’t read your face anymore. I can’t predict what you’re thinking. You work for these… bad people but your actions speak differently._

_What do you want?_ Leena heard her own voice as this time, she sees an image of her and Quinn from when they were on Nar Shaddaa. Her eyes were visibly yellow at the time – drowning herself from that corruption of hatred and power. She could feel it – the pull to the darkness.

_I want to see you succeed in your task, my Lord and show the Empire that you are the way for greatness._ She recalled this conversation with her Captain. A man who chose to follow her after their initial success on Balmorra.

_Why?_ She asked.

_You have a title, a legacy, a vision for a better Empire. But you have something more than that. You may cover it up and deny it my Lord, but I could tell that you have a gentle heart. You will not only be respected and feared, you will be loved._

_You cannot do that! _Jaesa’s voice rang through her ears as the Sith Lrod could see the moment when Nomen Karr was finally at their disposal. _The dark side will claim you if you kill me, please! Let me join you._

_I am not my mother._ Her voice continued as the sight of her and Zabro was there in front of her like a scene from the HoloNet.

****“We continue to wage war within you.” ****Leena heard her own voice. But this feeling, the sensation – it was the same feeling when she was back on Tatooine.

The Sith Lord found herself standing in the middle of the void once more. The embracing darkness that felt so welcoming and forgiving towards her for years. On one side stood the light and the other, dark. ****“For a moment there’s this strong pull for you to embrace the dark side and the next, you will be pulled to embrace the light.”****

_“What do you two want?”_

****“An answer.” ****The light one answered.

****“It won’t be long until our Master betrays us. We linger in your thoughts, we feel your emotions, your constant pain, your endless paranoia.”**** The dark one stood there. Having her body feel these things as long as the dark embraces them completely. ****“Your craving for vengeance and your will to survive. We fell all of them but of course, it is you who makes the ultimate decision.”****

****“We form your bonds, we make them stronger, we store in the memories you wish to keep – all the sorrows, the happiness, the sadness, the warmth – all of it.” ****Leena looked down on her feet as she continued to listen to the both of them. ****“You have set your path to vengeance towards Baras but we could feel it inside of us. The conflict towards our brother, Tyrral.”****

****“The brother who betrayed us, abandoned us, failed us. You wish to kill him.” ****The dark one was plaining evil notions in her head. These lingering thoughts, those noises in her head. ****“The boy who was meant to be Sith, the heir to our mother’s legacy – he passed the suffering, the tourment onto us.”****

****“We must not give into temptation.” ****The light argued. ****“The Force has great plans for us and we must follow the path. This is our destiny.”****

_“You two should leave me alone.”_

****“Then why do you fear the past?” ****The both of them spoke the same time. Planting this feeling of coldness on her skin. Her heartbeat grew faster, she could feel the fright, the pain – it was all there. ****“Tell us, Leena Ziare Sern – do you know that the sins casts long shadows?”****

Leena opened her eyes, surrounded by the ice and snow inside a cave in Hoth.

Leena made her choice.

If there’s anyone who can bring change, it will be someone willing to sacrifice what they care for. Someone who can’t sacrifice anything can never change anything, and upon a mountain of corpses – she stood there on top, alone.

The one who can go against a monster isn’t another monster, but a devil.

She did what she thought was necessary but Vette never saw her to be cruel.

They saw gangs killing innocents, Jedi and Republic troops killing Sith and Imperial soldiers and vice versa. It was an endless cycle of death and war. They said that the Sith were evil but for her, the Jedi are no different from their counterparts.

The Twi’lek companion sighed – having her eyes by the entrance of the ship waiting for their Lord to come back in one piece and alive.

Vette knew that Leena had something more than a fancy title, she may cover it up and deny it but she does have a gentle heart. A woman who can not only be respected and feared, but can be loved. Maybe for once, before everything was over – Vette just want to know what it was like to serve with pride. For someone she believed in.

She’s been by her side longer than any of them. She watches over her – and she already made her choice a long time ago. She could never abandon Leena.

She was worried.

The three of them were all worried.

It wasn’t like her to go out on her own, even though she was fully capable of slaughtering a whole Republic army on her.

Quinn was quietly checking the medical supplies in the medical bay, as Jaesa quietly entered the room to find the Captain there with a datapad. He was always an odd man – he was calm, confident, dedicated when it came to their Lord. She still wasn’t so comfortable on fighting alongside with diehard Imperials, especially when Pierce came into Leena’s service. But there was something about him that bothered her – this unwavering feeling from the moment she laid her eyes on him.

“Uhm… Captain?” Quinn stopped and turned around to meet those innocent pair of brown eyes. “I am… sorry to disturb you while on duty but I want to end this unsettling feeling and wish to ask you a question.”

“What’s on your mind?” In front of him was a child learning from a Sith Lord such as their Master. He was there when Leena allowed her apprentice to stay with the light, it was odd for a Sith Lord of her power and influence to have such a decision. But there they were.

He didn’t need the Force to know that Jaesa’s loyalty was not to the Empire, but rather to an individual. It wasn’t so surprising, after all – he who once had his loyalty to Baras, a man who saved his military career now at the mercy of his apprentice. His new master.

“I see you looking at… my Master from time to time.” She was young. The Jedi taught her well, observing her surroundings as much as she could. They both serve the same Sith Lord after all, it was only natural that someone would notice. “I am… aware of your previous loyalty to Darth Baras and how you swore your allegiance to my Master but I must know. Who do you truly serve?”

Quinn never doubted that Vette already knew from the start, all the way back when they first met on Balmorra. For the young apprentice to be wary about him, she was learning. Despite leaning towards the light side of the Force, she was starting to understand how this painful game works. How it should be played.

She remembered the look on the Captain’s face when he defended his actions and honored Leena’s decision to go out alone. She wanted to know what made her win this Imperial Captain over against other Sith Lords across the galaxy. She wanted to know if his royalty truly belongs to their Lord and Master.

“Leena.” He answered with no reservation, with no hesitation as he looked into her innocent brown eyes. “I serve Leena and no one else.”

“You love her.” The dedication he had was not like any other Imperial soldier towards their superior Sith Lord, but rather as a man to a woman. “Is that why you serve her?”

“When I was granted the reward to choose where I could have my next assignment for a successful mission on Balmorra, I choose to be in service to Leena Sern who was nothing more than an apprentice,” Quinn placed down the datapad on the table as he turned his attention back to Jaesa. “Because I believed that serving her would be a great honor for a man of my talents. It first started out as a boyish admiration, from a soldier to his superior and nothing more. And along with that feeling was also fear, to play along with Sith politics was suicide for Imperials but I still dared. I… reported to Darth Baras as instructed.”

Jaesa remained quiet as Quinn told his story. She wanted to speak but her mind told her to listen longer, and see what he had to say even more. “By Lord Sern’s orders, I am nothing more than a pawn in a game. Even before I met her serving Baras himself was already suicide enough – but everything I did is for the Empire, and it was always for the Empire but now… Now that I serve her, everything I do now is for her.”

“Why her?” The apprentice dared to ask. “Why is she worth all of this?”

“Do you believe in anything? _Truly_ believe in anything?” His gaze suddenly became intense. Jaesa couldn’t simply look away from his deep blue eyes. She asked herself if she truly believed in anything, as the young Alderaanian handmaiden, or as a Padawan of Master Karr. “Your Order? Your Masters? Destiny?”

She thought for a moment and gave him an answer. “No. I guess… I didn’t.”

“Neither did I.” Jaesa was surprised by the response of the Captain. She didn’t take him to be a man to share his emotions or his opinion that didn’t revolve around work. “I always thought that being a good soldier meant following orders, following your Sith superiors and nothing more. But then the incident on Drukenwell happened and years later, I met a girl who marched on a Republic base with a whole brigade of troopers and droids with a single lightsaber, and no back up of any kind. When the day ended, I thought she must have already died out there – instead, I saw her. Leena Sern, alive and unhurt. My foolish emotions do not cloud my judgment towards her, I know my place, I speak my opinion when needed – I gave her my loyalty not because she’s the apprentice of my previous Master, but rather she gave me a reason to believe in her. And believe in her I do. I vowed to serve her, obey her, and to die for her when need be.”

Jaesa didn’t know if she even knew a person who was as devoted to anyone as Quinn is to serving Leena. She understood why Vette stayed, the strong bond of a sisterhood after all those years being together. But she and Quinn were the newest additions, and in a short span of time, a woman like Leena managed to have some sort of impact towards the two of them in less than a year.

He was ready to die for her, no matter the reason, no matter the method.

If they were truly Leena’s loyal servants, they would do what needs to be done no matter what.

The Force has a plan, and they were part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if there's no constant updating, I'm finishing up the story on my laptop - I literally have 4 chapters left to finish for this book and I am already carefully planning the next one. So there won't be a constant updating schedule like before - but in the future there will be. Of course, I will have to decide on the release date of the next fic.
> 
> After constant debating on which one was next - I have made my decision on which one lol. Not to mention I have been editing this book from Chapter I, like basic grammar and some errors I didn't know why I put in the first place (storywise) since I just published this on WebNovel.
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me!
> 
> May the Force serve us all!
> 
> Fox.


	59. THE HUNT

They were all fated to die in certain ways.

Under the Hoth sun the Sith Lord continued to walk through the heavy snow. It was one thing to use a weapon and another to kill. Leena remembered those simple days where she had convinced herself that she was fated to stay by the side of her Master, be his enforcer, his obedient weapon – she remembered how she slowly believed that this was her destiny.

But soon she realized that it was her own choice to do as she please until she dies, and until that day comes she will guide her own fate. To fashion the course of her life and her death.

She was aware of her many bad choices, but in the end, she was only a mortal being who was waiting for her death. Just like everyone else.

Eventually, the Sith Lord found her way the coordinates that the commander gave her before he made his way back to the base. She was there to face beasts that were known for their cold-blooded nature. The deeper she went into the cave the more unsettling the feeling became. Igniting one lightsaber was all she needed, it was (naturally) cold but the silence was quiet unsettling.

The noise generated by the lightsaber echoed through the cave. Leena couldn’t afford to lower her guard, it was unlikely for such beasts to just simply abandon their area without a fight, given their brutal nature.

As the body count began to grow, the more she had the urge to ignite her second lightsaber. Whatever killed all of these Talz, was a result of pure rage and hatred. She could feel the final agonizing moments of those who were killed in the cave not too long ago.

Leena could feel it from the Force, there’s something alive in the cave. She wasn’t alone and whoever was left, was becoming afraid and paranoid.

_A survivor, perhaps? _She thought to herself.

****_You wish to kill the survivor. _****Her own voice rang in her head. The menacing tone was something she could never forget. A tone she would use herself to generate the fear into her enemies, a tone that reminded her that the dark was there when she needed comforting.

She did not answer.

All she could hear was the sound of her feet walking through snow, and the horrifying sound of an ignited lightsaber. The voice remained silent. Nothing more was heard from it while Leena approached the settlement camp, all she saw was a young Padawan – not far from Jaesa’s age of seventeen.

“I’m all that’s left.” The Padawan spoke in such paranoia. “Everywhere I turn… the monster appears. Why do you torment me? I’m not part of your vendetta!” He turned around to find the presence of the Sith Lord. Such power surrounded her. He couldn’t even begin to comprehend what he was about to get into. “What? A Sith? First Xerender abandons me, now this!”

“I haven’t come to kill you.” The Sith Lord answered. ****_Oh but you do. _****The voice of temptation has returned. ****_You want to kill this pathetic padawan, butcher him like Baras did Tremel and send his remains to his Master._****

“Why should I trust you?” The Padawan asked. “You’re my sworn enemy.”

But she could feel something else, there was a tingling sensation of hatred and the craving for vengeance in their presence. But it did not came from the Padawan, it wasn’t strong enough to be from the Padawan. “At least a Sith I can see and fight straight up. I won’t be assassinated in the dark like these poor Talz… My Master would tell me not to attack – but he’s not here. Defend yourself, Sith!”

The moment he ignited his lightsaber, the more the temptation inside of her grew.

** ** _Kill him._ ** **

The padawan didn’t even give her a fight. It was easy to overpower him, she didn’t feel the need to even use a lightsaber at all. With the push of the Force, the padawan found himself being thrown against the ice wall – feeling the shock of pain across his body while being held with the grip of the Sith Lord. Leena could feel his bones slowly breaking as her grip grew tighter.

“Go ahead…” struggled the Padawan. “…kill me. I didn’t want… to die… at the hands of… of that beast anyway.”

“Why don’t you explain to me what you’re talking about.” Leena tightened her grip.

“Gah! T-the Talz warned… m-my Master about Broonmark! H-He’s a savage Talz seeking—seeking revenge on F-Ferzellen and the others for ousting him! Did Xerender care? No! B-now Broonmark’s in here somewhere, murdering – wait! Did you hear that?”

She didn’t.

“No, he’s… he’s…” With a single movement of her hand, his neck snapped. He was one of many lives she found to sacrifice in the urge of war, in the urge of her craving for bloodlust – the deeper she gave herself to the foundations of hatred and her path to vengeance, the more she was losing herself.

Perhaps Cyrus was right. There was conflict inside of her – but the Force itself is conflict, and the Empire is war made manifest. It was their way of life. She was made to fight, to understand the fundamental nature of the Force is accepting that it is conflict.

Leena raised her lightsaber, standing on the defensive as a Talz suddenly appeared before her. She narrowed down her eyes as she could feel the same sensation of vengeance she felt not so long ago. ****“All dead at our hands!” ****The Talz spoke in its language. ****“Sith must leave now or join the dead!”****

“You cannot scare me.”

****“All creatures know fear.” ****It continued. ****“Our clan is betrayed. Fetzellen now leads. Fetzellen and all those who follow him must end. We know Sith craves Jedi Xerender. Xerender is with Fetzellen. But Sith must not get in our way.”****

“I have no quarrel with Fetzellen and the Talz.” The Sith Lord turned off her lightsaber.

****“They hunt with Xerender. They hunt for Xerender. Our clan must be clean. We must have our vendetta. Do not block our hunt.”**** It warned her. She could not keep this promise, knowing that these Talz would eventually stand in her way in the hunt for that Jedi.

For now, she had no quarrel and eventually – that would become a lie. “I have no intention of disrupting you, Broonmark.”

****“Sith are smart. We speak what we know. The weapon Xerender craves is not a thing.” ****Leena raised her brow as she allowed Broonmark to continue. ****“It is another Jedi. His lost clan leader – Master Wyellett. We waste too much time. Fetzellen and all the Talz must die.”****

As Broonmark disappeared, she didn’t expect for a beast to have such valuable intel in return of her not disrupting his hunt for the traitors he used to call his brothers.

Receiving the coordinates of the base where the commander went, it was going to be a long and difficult journey. The most logical thing the Sith Lord would do was to proceed to the nearest outpost and take a speeder.

It took her almost the end of the day to arrive at the base, all she could find was Baras on the Holoterminal along with a Jedi. She could feel the commander’s frightened presence as he frantically tried to remove the Jedi’s communication through their system.

“Get this Jedi off my holo, Lanklyn. Now.” Baras didn’t sound too pleased.

“I-I can’t, Xerender has overridden all my controls!”

“As you can see, Baras. I control this planet. I’ve tapped your communications and can anticipate your every move.” Too overconfident for a Jedi. “As Commander Lanklyn knows firsthand, the Talz kept on one step ahead of even you.”

“So, this is the Jedi I’m going to kill.” The apprentice finally spoke. Not caring for the presence of her Master anymore.

“Ah, the lap dog returns.” Xerender had his attempts on taunting Baras and it was working, while his attempts on the apprentice did not seem to sway her irritation at all. Instead, she was unusually calm but there was a deep boiling hatred in her – much like every Sith. “If your trainer knows what’s good for him, he’ll muzzle you. I’m not here for a reunion Baas. The last time we met, you were left drained and weaponless. This time, you won’t be so lucky.”

All the way from Hoth, Leena knew what was about to happen next – she could feel every bit of anger from her own Master. And the moment he raised his hand, Lanklyn was already floating in midair, struggling to breathe as he apologized to Baras. “You have failed me for the last time, Lanklyn. Ensign Slinte.”

The young lad managed to straightened up as he was addressed. “You are now the coordinator of my dealings on Hoth. Don’t screw it up. Commander.”

“I will not…” he managed to look at Lanklyn, knowing what would happen if he screws up. “…disappoint you, my Lord.”

“Apprentice, you better have good news for me.”

To lick his boots was necessarily disgusting for her, she had her fair share of tasks that was part of his bigger plan, a vision if one could call it that – and it was always her doing the work. “You can always count on me, Master. The lost super weapon Xerender seeks is actually a Jedi Master named Wyellett.”

Good news indeed. “Ah, Master Wyellett. Now I understand why Xerender would risk exposure. Before his capture during the war, Wyellette was among the Jedi’s most powerful Masters. The ship transporting him to me was destroyed in a fierce space battle in this system. I assumed he’d perished, but…”

“The ship must have crashed here on Hoth, and he’s kept himself alive all this time.” The apprentice spoke.

“So it would seem.” The master couldn’t help but agree. “For beings that commune deeply enough, the Force can be sustaining as rations. During the war, Xerender was Master Wyellett’s Padawan. We battled. Wyellett took my lightsaber and used it from then on. If Wyellett is on Hoth, so is my blade. I will concentrate to locate it…” and locate it he did. “Yes, there! Coordinates sent, commander. Now go, apprentice. Find the lightsaber and the Jedi!”

Slinte proceeded to do his job. “My Lord, the area indicated is an uncharted quadrant where blackmarketeers are said to operate. What would you have me do while you are away?”

“Dispose of Lanklyn’s body, Commander.”

“The Emperor’s speed to you, my Lord.” He greeted as he watched her walked away. To discover that the weapon Xerender seeks is a powerful Jedi Master who once defeated Darth Baras himself in battle, was a fine intel for her indeed.

It wasn’t long until the Sith Lord made it to the black market as the dawn began to show the following day. Of course, security and other customers would glance towards her – it was strange to see someone in her position to be in such a place. And yet, as long as she didn’t cause any trouble there won’t be any conflict.

A Sith Lord in black armor and a masked helmet, wandering around in a cave filled with criminals. She only ever lived on goal, or so she has convinced herself.

The death of her Master, Darth Baras.

****“Yes, your clan possesses the Jedi lightsaber we seek. Commander Fetzellen and Jedi Xerender must have this weapon.” ****She heard a Talz spoke, making a deal with the black marketeer.

“Nice price for something we thawed out of the ice.” The alien spoke basic as he held her Master’s lightsaber. “The lightsaber is yours. Glad we could do business together, Talz.”

“Whatever they’re paying, I’ll double it.” She spoke out of the blue as she approached the group. ****_You wish for confrontation – give into your bloodlust._****

She ignored the voice once more. ****“We are tracked by the Sith. The warning is true.” ****The Talz was caught off guard – but the alien wished to do more business.

“Another interested party… I smell a bidding war. We’re open to offers.”

****“Don’t be fools.” ****The Talz warned. ****“The Sith do not negotiate. The Sith take and kill without thought. We triple the price and we fight together.”****

“Triple huh?” One word managed to brighten up the pirate’s day. “Deal. Men, power up your blasters!”

The Sith Lord gave out a heavy sigh, raising her hand as three of the pirates floated in the air. The cracking noise echoed through the cave, having to receive silence from the others who are in the black market. A loud thud was heard as three pirate bodies were laying down on the snow, Leena reached out for her lightsaber as the Talz attacked her without second thoughts.

It wasn’t often that the young Sith Lord had the opportunity to use two blades at once. Talz were brute fighters, having their instincts on violence lead their actions. Having to act recklessly against a Sith, there was no guarantee for survival. Especially towards the upstart named Leena Sern.

Compared to the Republic scum, the beasts and the Jedi she faced – the Talz were strong, difficult to go against and yet, it didn’t urge her to take them seriously.

After the last body fell down on the cold snow, Leena was drawn to the powerful energy that was being drawn out by the lightsaber. The weapon of her Master was finally in her presence.

****“No!” ****She heard Broonmark speak. Turning her attention towards it, she knew that she had crossed the line and it did not bother her. ****“These Talz of our clan. Tehse Talz follow Fetzellen. Sith blocks our hunt! Steals our kills! Sith fail to heed our warning! Undermine or cleansing. Does Sith block us deliberately?”****

“I did not know I would face Talz here.”

****“Our clan must not cross. Sith must stop for good!”**** To know betrayal all her life was a constant poison flowing in her. To know a life of betrayal was like seeing the bodies that she killed and have been killed of her, a constant torment and yet it felt like an addictive drug.

In her hand was not the lightsaber of Naga Sadow that she took for her apprenticeship, not the lightsaber that was crafted by her own mother – but the lightsaber of the monster named Baras.

To kill a monster, one must be a monster.

Broonmark was fast and his throw was strong, underestimating the enemy was one thing – but to pretend to be weak so he may grow arrogant was something she grew used to.

When the general is skillful in attack whose opponent does not know what to defend, and she is skillful in defense whose opponent does not know what to attack. But the Talz is unlike most people she faced, Broonmark was nothing more than a homicidal savage.

Through power, victory.

“Enough!” Leena had enough of this foolish nonsense, and began to raise her hand – Broonmark suddenly felt the strong pull for him to kneel down. The Force is something that Sith like her command, treating it as if it was a slave, unlike the Jedi who treats it as a companion. Her measure of raw strength, one could say that she is not truly strong because she simply relies on the Force much like any other beings who have this power at their grasp.

As Broonmark knelt, in shame, he spoke. ****“Enough! We are no match for Sith Clan! We know humility.”****

Removing her grip on the beast, the Talz could not deny the power that sleeps inside of this one. A few more seconds, she would have crushed his bones on the inside rather than snapping his neck like those before her.

The masked Sith who lived in the shadow of her mother and is used as a weapon by her Master, this raw strength of power was something Baras saw in her. The potential to cripple a whole planet to her mercy and yet, did his best to limit her as much as he could in fear that the apprentice would soon rebel.

“I’m impressed with your skill and strength, Broonmark.” Never waste resources.

** **“Now we have respect. Sith must have success. Sith must be out of our way. We know what Sith seeks, and we are sharing what we know. Jedi Xerender hunts a crash site where lost clan Master is buried. Sith should be there. Sith should be finished with hunt.”** **

“You’ve been most helpful.” Was all she could say before turning around and walking away from the beast.

But he continued to speak anyway. ****“Fetzellen hunts with Xerender. We need Sith to leave Fetzellen. He is our kill.”****


	60. NO PLACE IN THE GALAXY

To search for a life greater that of a Sith was difficult. There was no such thing as safety, especially for those who feel the fear of loss – those who have already fallen to the dark side of the Force. Only through her hate Leena could achieve a power greater than her Master, to master the dark side was her only path to freedom.

Baras knew her future, he knew that her power would become too strong to control.

And he had every right to fear her, even when he doesn’t admit it himself.

For years she had evolved, learned, and discovered his secrets – and once they were no longer of use to one other is when they can finally destroy each other. A game that was always meant to be played by two, no more, no less. A master and an apprentice.

To hold her Master’s lightsaber is to sense the power of those who wielded it, and Master Wyellett is no exception. His connection to the Force pulls her somewhere deep down the icy roads of Hoth, she was close to committing another slaughter in the name of her Master. A man she was certain to kill one day.

She walked through the harsh colds of the planet’s atmosphere. To see enough war before it could even break open, to see enough people die in front of her, to see what she has achieved – just when the stars were already dying around her.

On the other side of the Force, she wondered from time to time: When will she die?

Whenever Jaesa would look at her she couldn’t tell her past, her future – what she’s feeling, what she regrets. People like her carry her prison with her, no matter where she went it was always with her. The young apprentice walked around the orbital station, seeing different Sith and Imperial soldiers walking around and doing their own business.

Her Master had been gone for almost three weeks and none of them heard from her since she left.

At some point, when she was alone on the ship – Jaesa would see a faint image of a man. She would look around and ask 2V if there was anyone else on board. To her curiosity, the droid simply answered no and explained that the others haven’t returned.

It was strange for the young apprentice. She could feel this pull from the Force and yet, she knew that no one else was there.

This tingling feeling of an unexplainable power trying to reach out to her, a power that was pulling her to her Master’s closed quarters. Unlike Lord Sern, the apprentice heard no voices, she saw no nightmares, feel no painful memories lingering in her mind like a snake in the night. When the doors opened, her eyes immediately landed on the Jedi holocron resting on the desk. The blue glow made it hard to believe that something like this would be resting in her Master’s private quarters.

In her short time coming in and out of this room, she never noticed the holocron or perhaps, her Master did her best to hide it. But it was just there, waiting to be opened – the pull to the light.

Lord Sern went out of her way to make this ship feel like home for her apprentice, and even after she quietly fell into the dark – the Master became more cautious on teaching Jaesa. Despite feeling her hatred, her anger, her agony, the brutality she committed, the lives she took – the apprentice kept on trying to understand her Master’s actions. Trying to convince herself that those actions were just, actions that were necessary for the peace they both wanted.

But they both have a different understanding of what peace is. There was conflict inside of her, Jaesa couldn’t tell what’s right anymore. With the little rumors she heard how her Master brutally slaughtered Republic troops on her own, how her tainted actions were supposed to be just for a Sith, and yet the apprentice was still allowed to live despite their different views on how the situations should be handled.

As the saying goes, Serns can never be tamed.

Jaesa sat down in her quarters, silently meditating to regain focus. Unlike before, the apprentice found herself in the middle of the void – surrounded by the darkness that was often embraced by the Sith. With no source of light, no feeling of warmth, no words of guidance ringing through her head. She was simply there, looking for a single shining star not knowing that the light of the stars are nothing more than the harsh illusions her Master endured throughout the years.

The cold, she felt the cold slithering through her skin. She felt the loneliness in the void, the painful sorrows in her heart. The dark is reassuring and yet horrifying. She remembered how much she was in the dark as a young handmaiden on Alderaan, how the dark became her companion during her years of doubt under the training of Master Karr, how the dark showed her the single ray of light to who she was – all for a Sith Lord who offered her hand.

In front of her was her Master who stood tall and yet, she could feel the sudden feeling of conflict. A dilemma in her heart standing by the balcony of her stronghold of Dromand Kaas, under the cold rain she loathes so much.

As Jaesa tried to reach her, the scene suddenly changed. She could feel the burning heat of the flames that stood before her, the horrid feeling of bloodlust and the screams of war. As blasters fire and lightsabers slaughter. The apprentice could slowly feel the fright running through her veins, her Masters enemies make the Empire breathes and Jaesa knew very well that as long as Leena Sern is alive her own internal war will never be over.

To be surrounded by the pool of blood of Lord Sern’s enemies, she was fighting in a war that would last for years with thousands of soldiers dying by her command – to soon betray everything she once held dear. All those burning men around her, crying for their mothers, their commanders, for help – but the war of Jedi and Sith, Republic and Empire meant nothing.

The true war lies in the unexplored space.

_I want my Master dead. _Jaesa turned around to find her Master standing before her, holding two lightsabers and her broken helmet showing half of her face. The horrible hate in her eyes felt overwhelming for the apprentice. The menacing tone, the craving for bloodlust and vengeance – it was all there.

All in Leena Sern. _I want my brother dead._

_Why? _The apprentice asked. She could feel the pain in her chest, her Master was walking in a path that she could never follow.

Leena answered. _Vengeance is the only way for me to achieve peace._

The same shade of grey eyes opened the moment she could feel the heavy burden in her heart. The woman slowly sat up from her bed, looking around to find no one else in her quarters. It has always been silent. To deny every single sentimental feeling was her sole purpose for the Empire, in the facility where she was trained, where she was trained – she knew very well that she had no place in the galaxy.

As it was programmed to her. Abandoning their past was the only was to make things easier, even killing. To have these dreams, these nightmares over and over again – in hopes to want, to feel, to love, it was all nothing. She lies and kills in the service of liars and killers.

The blood on her hands, they will never go away.

“You’re awake.” The woman turned her attention towards the door, to find a Jedi Master standing before her. He had a gentle smile on her lips, the sense of kindness that she hasn’t felt in a long time. “How are you feeling?”

“My…” she hesitated for a moment. Seeing the flash of memories go through her eyes in a rapid pace, having everything to be a blur. “…my chest feels tight. Where am I?”

“I found you through the mud where the explosion happened.” The Jedi Master answered, sitting down by the chair beside the bed. It was odd for the woman; he had the same eyes as hers. Something felt familiar and yet it also felt distant. “You were lucky to have survived. Are you a soldier?”

“I… work for the SIS, Master Jedi.”

“You sound Imperial—”

“It’s a long story.” The agent sighed. “I defected a year ago.”

Jedi Master Cyrus felt the struggle inside of this woman that stood before him. In a way, the agent reminded him of his brother. They were similar in appearances; the shade of her eyes was the same as theirs.

The agent took a deep breath, as she continued to speak her piece. “You could say they broke me, over and over again until I became nothing more than a weapon. I used to have nothing, and then I… found out that I have a family.”

“You don’t want to return to your family?”

“I don’t think I can.” She answered with no reservations. “Even if I wanted to I simply can’t.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why can’t you?”

“I have no place in the galaxy.” She recited the words that were taught to her. “I have survived in a galaxy that doesn’t want me – and I wouldn’t want it any other way. I accepted what I am, what I have become, and I know the nightmares will never go away.”

The Jedi Master couldn’t pretend to understand what she meant; he couldn’t even know what she meant. Like her, he had nightmares of his own – nightmares that he can never explain, he can never tell to anyone.

He’s been alone since his brother was knighted all those years ago. Rarely seeing each other with all of the battles that were happening across the galaxy, despite the treaty – for as long as he can remember he just wanted to do what was right. But with all of this brutality happening to those he knew, for those he cared about – even a master such as him doesn’t know what’s right anymore.

A master of the Jedi Order, the Barsen’thor named Cyrus – even a man like him struggles with the Jedi code. He stood by with the Jedi, he fought for them, believed in them – but there were times he wondered if everything they did was right and just.

Like his other masters he fought in battles, protect those who he had sworn to protect. But a Jedi Master like him doesn’t tend to think his past battles too much, the horrors of war were too much for him. The master who refuses to ignite his lightsaber and relies on the Force too much.

He was not a warrior nor a soldier, he knew that difference. There are people who classify themselves to those and justify it with actions – allowing their victories in battle be their justification. Actions of a single being can be just all because they deem it right. He stood by the words of how Jedi should be keepers of peace and not soldiers, but there are those who beg to differ, how their job as Jedi should result in the elimination of the Sith.

Centuries of hatred and violence was all they inherited, a legacy that is passed down from every generation of any race and species. To make this far and learn nothing – would be marked as a great failure.

“There is no war to end all wars.” Cyrus told the agent. Even a man of his knowledge and wisdom knew the reality of the galaxy. To forge the future, they must first break through the past. “If you don’t mind asking me agent, what is your name?”

“I have no name.” She simply said. “I’m simply called Legate.”

The galaxy is shrinking and their fates began to intertwine with one another. The Force has a plan and they were all a part of it.


	61. THE MASTER'S PLAN

For the next few days, Jaesa hid in her quarters in silence.

The captain noticed how her attention was far away, somewhere out of reach for anyone to even get. Something was in her mind, it was bothering her – for a few nights he would find the young apprentice approaching him by the bridge, asking for something that could help her sleep through the night. Jaesa was reminding him of their Lord, how Leena was also having trouble with sleeping.

Quinn noticed the dark circles under her eyes, how she was slowly becoming unfocused. She no longer meditated, she did not train with the dummy, nor went out of the ship at all.

Waiting for Leena was becoming a sense of agony for those who have served her for some time.

They waited.

And waited.

Until she finally came, but the Sith Lord was not alone. Jaesa came out of her quarters to find her Master and the Captain talking about what use their new companion would be on this crew. With her helmet off, Lord Sern's expression was stern but those yellowish eyes told a different story. The apprentice didn't need the Force to know that somewhere in her Master's mind, she was calculating something that would put her in an advantage.

She's Sith after all, it wouldn't be surprising if she started to go against her own Master. No one would be surprised with that at all, with all of the horrors she endured.

"Apprentice, you are looking at a very pleased man." Baras had a more cheerful tone through the holoterminal. "Admiral Mink destroyed, the War Trust no more... Now, with Jedi Xerender and Master Wyellett neutralized, all of the Republic's most vaunted leaders are no more. Plan Zero is complete."

"I'm honored to have had a hand in it." The apprentice bowed, in turn. Jaesa couldn't help but narrow her eyes as she watched her own Master. She didn't dare to use her abilities, it felt like a breach of trust and yet the temptation was absolutely real.

She clapped her hands together while the captain and Lord Sern had their full attention to Darth Baras, there she could feel it – the deception that her own Master was planning right before the man who tamed her. She felt anger, hatred, vengeance and yet there was a sense of wanting for justice – the justice she demands for so many people who died because of her.

"Your contribution will be rewarded beyond the simple gory of it. There is more to discuss – much of it of a sensitive nature, which I do not wish to convey via holo." Said the Master. "Return to my chambers here on Dromund Kaas. Immediately."

When the transmission ended, Leena turned her attention to Jaesa and then to the Captain. "Set a course for Dromund Kaas, you're all free to do as you like when we arrive as well. Make sure we have enough supplies when I get back."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Jaesa. A word." The Sith Lord guided her apprentice to her quarters, reaching out her hand to the Jedi holocron in the room. When the doors closed behind Jaesa, the holocron gently landed onto the hand of her Master.

She could no longer tell what she's thinking unless she used her powers against her Master. But Lord Sern had other ideas when she finally turned around to meet her apprentice in the eye. "I understand why you reached through a conclusion to use your power against me. But break my trust again, I can kill you here and now, Jaesa. Remember that."

Jaesa nodded, avoiding her Master's gaze. "Of... course, Master. I won't do it again."

"You have a remarkable gift with the Force, don't abuse it." Her Master warned. Her tone was no longer gentle and kind, unlike before. The woman that stood in front of her felt like a complete stranger. Replaced by someone more frightening. "The fondness for power is seen in all kind of beings. Soldiers, politicians, Sith and even Jedi. And it is only natural for it to be abused when acquired. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master."

With a small nod, the Sith Lord handed Jaesa the holocron that was given to her by a friend. Jedi Master Tarun was always a man of knowledge and gentle care, Leena felt that the holocron was a waste on her. That its teachings wouldn't help her, grant her the power that she was seeking in the process.

To destroy those who are in the dark path, she had to take the gamble and walk among them with her head held high.

"This is yours now." Said the Master. "Take great care of it."

"Of course, Master."

Upon their arrival on the Imperial capital planet, the Sith Lord proceeded to wear her simple robes before leaving her crew to do what they must. She felt something the moment she entered the atmosphere – some sort of dark roots forming a connection with her.

There was this unsettling disturbance that was similar to the one she felt on Balmorra, and yet it was something more than that. It felt dangerous.

The cold atmosphere was never welcoming for Leena, as much as she disliked the surroundings and the feeling to Dromund Kaas – she could not deny the memories she had both good and bad.

She came back to her supposed home for a reason, something that her Master couldn't trust through a single call. Nor to the ears of her own crew. For a year she travelled around the galaxy, and planet to planet she left her mark in the name of her Master, in the name of the Empire. But a woman of her potential should never be wasted, Baras understood that the moment he laid his eyes on her.

The daughter of Zylas Sern.

But those concerns no longer matter now, for him especially.

The moment she entered the room, Baras couldn't help but have this devious smile behind his mask. She was everything he hoped for, an obedient apprentice who succeeds in every mission he had for her. Her talents weren't wasted, he understood what having this child as his apprentice meant – the power he could never hold, the power that he could never tame.

"I'm back, Master." She greeted him in a humbled tone.

But he had bigged plans. "There is no time to waste, apprentice. Listen up. Plan Zero was always my desire. I've been whispering in my master Darth Vengean's eat for years. Inciting full scale war was but one goal. The other was the downfall of Darth Vengean so that I may ascent to his seat."

"Making an enemy of a Dark Council member isn't the wisest thing." Leena had truth in her words, there are those who would make Baras pay dearly for such a mistake. And yet, Darth Occlus was always a careful one and had plans of her own.

"I have patiently waited and carefully set the stage." Said her Master. Vivid memories of Arrun's murder ran through her head, though not clear – the feeling of pain she had during those times were still there. Deep down inside of her heart. "The council doesn't appreciate being undermined – they're all but calling for Vengean's head. A strike against him now would be met with universal support. How would you like to face off against one of the twelve most powerful Sith in the galaxy?"

It was suicide. Leena was fully aware of that. She doubts that Occlus would even vouch for her with this recklessness, if she does fail. Nor would her Master even try to save her. But to go against Vengean meant one thing, the murder of his own Master would automatically be pin pointed at him – and Baras doesn't have the guts to get his hands dirty. In all her years serving him, he was a man who remained in the shadows.

Thus, why she always executed his plans to his expectations. To pretend to be a dutiful apprentice and fight him without even realizing it. Playing this dangerous game with Baras, of all Dark Lords was also suicide.

"I'm more than ready, Master."

"There's another wrinkle. Darth Vengean's apprentice, Lord Draahg, has been secretly working for me – which Vengean discovered before I could recall him." Her Master was a coward with power. Leena could feel it, he was slowly getting desperate. "Vengean's rage is growing. You must free Draahg and face Darth Vengean together."

"I can handle Vengean myself." The apprentice spoke.

In truth, Baras knew she could. "I applaud your confidence, apprentice. But you will need Draahg to even forge access to Vengean. Draahg knows Vengean's weaknesses and how to breach his inner sanctum. Administer this resuscitation drug to Draahg. It will restore his strength."

Taking the serum, this may be one of the most difficult task Leena would endure for her Master. Going against Republic armies with a single lightsaber, annihilating lowly Sith Lords and Jedi Masters – for her to go against a member of the Dark Council was nothings she had encountered and yet it felt right.

"It will take both of you to overcome Vengean. So free the apprentice and destroy the Master. Be off." Leena bowed, leaving the quarters of her Master.

The path to power has always been a dangerous game. It was an endless cycle for the Sith and for the Jedi – no matter what others say. To abuse it would eventually become their downfall, one example was her mother and soon, it would be Baras.

The young Sith Lord proceeded to her stronghold, having the droid assist her in wearing her armor. According to 2V, none of her companions have yet to return from their own personal errands. Some plan to return to their families while Vette made sure that Broonmark didn't commit any murders around the capital planet.

Leena has always made strange choices throughout her travels. Made sacrifices necessary for her to even reach this point. So close to freedom and yet it felt so far away.

The Sith Lord turned her attention towards the helmet that was quietly resting on the table of her quarters. She remembered telling herself that the only reason whys he wore the helmet was to become a symbol, something that could be considered incorruptible. She became a symbol as Baras's most prized apprentice, the weapon that could never be killed.

But on this day, she was beyond from being a simple symbol for a Master who was too scared to get his hands covered in cold blood. No one knew how things would turn out and even so, Leena had to make a choice. She always does.

In her own way, she acted on her own authority. Under the orders of her own Master, to grasps his full faith in her – having him believed where her loyalties lie, she no longer had an excuse to pretend afterwards.

This was her own key to salvation. To achieve her peace of mind, vengeance must be obtained.

To walk through the halls of her Master's Master, igniting a single lightsaber to make her presence known in the company of Imperial guards – Lord Sern was no stranger to a slaughter. And upon a mountain of corpses that's he made for herself, is where she finally stood.

Her presence didn't go unnoticed as the guards began to scatter and build up their defenses. All they could hear were the alarms of the compound and the footsteps of the Sith Lord heading towards their way. This menacing Lord who had the balls to challenge a Dark Lord in the council, as much as the men wanted to believe that she could be killed – there was this aura around her that made them see their lives flashing through their eyes.

"Open fire!" One of the soldiers commanded. In fear, the soldiers proceeded to pull the trigger.

But blaster fires were not enough to contain her at all. Unlike the incident on Balmorra, Leena was no longer that girl who cried for a boy who had no part in this conflict. These men had families, like the rest – but they were nothing but simple walls blocking her simple goal.

Her freedom.

The deeper she went, the less guards she encountered and the more Sith that stood in her way. Surrounded by young acolytes who have yet to prove themselves, Leena couldn't help but crack a smile on her lips. She hasn't encountered fools who think that they could win against her.

Slaughtering them felt like she was simply slicing up animals in the forest, or the beasts back on Korriban. As each of the bodies fell after a single strike, Leena didn't care on how many Lords she had to kill or how many walls she had to break to complete this.

For peace is a lie, there is only passion.

"Lord Draahg, Baras sent me." Leena spoke as she dropped the corpse right on the ground before even going near him. "I'm administering a resuscitation stimulant."

"I..." he began to speak. "I'm grateful. To you and to Baras. I look forward to serving him directly once Darth Vengean has been destroyed."

Leena listened to what he had to say as she finally set him free from the torturing table. "We have been ordered to do just that."

"Then we better begin." There was something about him that she wasn't so sure about. They were Sith, only few would be honor bound and Leena was sure that Draahg was not one of them. "Vengean grows more powerful every moment. He's in his inner sanctum, communing with the dark side, channeling his rage and power. We have to confront Darth Vengean there, but it won't be easy to access."

"There's nothing I can't handle."

"Good." He smiled. "We need to be ready for anything. I know Darth Vengean well – he'll have tricks up his sleeve. Three outer rings of this compound must be breaching before we can reach the inner sanctum, then a key is needed to enter. It's Darth Vengean's personal key, but I made a copy and hid it. I'll receive the key while you break through the outer rings."

"What would I be fighting?"

"Darth Vengean oversees Imperial military during the times of war." He began to provide the intel. "He's cherry-picked the very best to serve him. You run the gauntlet of Darth Vengean's security. I swear to you I'll do whatever it takes to deliver the key. You'll see, we'll make a great team."

For now, at least.


	62. DARTH VENGEAN

Going deeper in the sanctum was proven to be more difficult.

Leena found herself alone going against the interrogators and the drids, soldiers, with their blasters and lightsabers – Lord Sern was forced to ignite her other lightsaber.

The Sith who served Darth Vengean struggled to keep their ground against the apprentice of Baras. It was rather beautiful – the relationship between a Master and apprentice. To train an apprentice meant teaching everything they knew, and if all went according to plan, one day the apprentice will become more powerful than the Master and would eventually go for the kill.

The kill could be even seen as a sadistic form of love. A brutal, unconventional expression of love from the Master to apprentice. But not all Sith Lords share this resolve – the grasp of power can be easily abused and blind an individual.

Through passion, strength.

The Sith code has fueled those who needed power, a creed that was lived on and was believed in. For the galaxy believed that there are two groups of being that could grasp the Force, the Jedi and the Sith. As the Jedi were trained and raised to be peacekeepers – the Sith are reputed to be clever and capable warriors.

After dismantling the droids and slaughtering the interrogators – she found herself facing the other apprentices, Sith Lords in their own right.

Lord Ovakar was the first to go against the upstart Lord. "You've chosen death, Sern."

She remained silent as she held her lightsabers tight, standing on the defensive position. Like her, Lord Ovakar wielded two blades – he had this smirk on his lips, he was delighted to have someone such as Lord Sern in his presence. Her reputation proceeds her, the weapon Baras had under his belt – a woman whose exploits are known across the galaxy.

Vengean's apprentice jumped towards her with the use of the Force, holding two of his lightsabers as the both of them began to engage in combat. Leena went on to stubbornly stand on her ground, receiving blow after blow – Ovakar's aggressiveness has always been some sort of strength like the other Sith Lords in the Empire and at the same time, it was also a form of weakness to those who allow pure rage to fuel them without the use of their heads.

Her skills as a duelist were on par with the best of the Dark Lords, those she slayed before were proof. So many have stood in her way, so many have fallen – and Ovakar was no exception for her. Leena pushed him across the room with the Force, raising her hand as she had a firm, tight grasp of his neck.

"A failure for an apprentice makes a foolish Master, Ovakar and Vengean is next." The sound of his neck snapping echoed across the empty room. Leena took the key from the body of the Sith Lord, proceeding to unlock the first door – leading the way to the compound's central ring.

Lord Ganarog was in the middle, protected by forcefields and protected by several Sith and security droids to annihilate her.

Leena proceeded to ignite a single lightsaber as the Sith interrogators were preparing for their offensive attacks towards this traitor of an apprentice. "You will not leave here alive!"

Leena had marked herself for death. She managed to dodge the attack of the interrogator and slammed his body against the wall with the use of the Force, igniting her other lightsaber as she threw it right across his chest. When the other Sith tried to go for the kill, there was this wave of energy she felt, something strong and like before – it was frightening and dangerous.

It felt like time had slowed down while she proceeded to a normal pace, going fast as she sliced down the Sith Lords that stood in her way. For a good few seconds, time went back to normal – Lord Sern reached out her hand, bringing one of the remaining interrogators come to her at a rapid pace as she held her with the Force, stabbing her blade right through her heart and dropping the corpse and went onto dismantling the droids.

Reaching out her hand to summon her other lightsaber that laid still on the floor. Lord Sern calmly turned her gaze at the other apprentice in the compound, meditating – channeling his hatred through the dark side of the Force.

Her very strength invites challenges, and challenge ignites conflict.

Lord Ganarog opened his eyes as he felt the presence of Lord Sern drawing closer to where he was. He turned his attention to see a woman with a cold gaze, corrupted by the dark side of the Force. Standing up, the Sith Lord quietly observed the woman who stood before him. To hear the whispers of a raw, untamed power – a Sith like him knew he had to see it for himself.

He felt the death of those Sith who did their duties and defended their Master, but for a single Sith Lord to cause such causalities.

Through strength, power.

He felt a dragon sleeping inside of her still. The moment he ignited his lightsaber, Lord Sern did not hesitate to launch her attack. The moment their blades met, Ganarog dug his heels deep and stood his ground. Having this feeling of adrenalin rush through his body, feeling the sheer excitement of a worthy opponent for his strength.

This woman who came for his Master's head, there was something to her – a kind of power no one ever imagined. And yet it was detained, trapped, inside of her without even realizing it. Perhaps he was wrong, perhaps Baras's apprentice knew what she is, what she could be if she only had the mindset of it – and like so many other Sith who wielded such power, pretended to be weak so her opponents may grow arrogant.

It was a fatal mistake.

A clever combatant can impose her will on the enemy, buts she does not allow the enemy's will to be imposed on her. Her ability with a lightsaber was deemed remarkable by those who have observed her, followed her exploits across the galaxy – to be the Sith, Zylas never was.

Through the darkness, there was only ambition for vengeance has guided her to this point. And she did not allow such weaknesses to overwhelm her. For that power she wields was her right and her weapon – the darkness has claimed it.

Finding an opening against Lord Sern was difficult for him, the more he engaged with her, the more he struggled.

A simple slip of paranoia ultimately made him feel the lightsaber through his stomach. Turning off her lightsaber, Leena proceeded to take the key for the next compound door – Vengean's presence was growing. The deeper she proceeded the more bodies that were piling up in her name.

It was rather tiresome that she did most of the work throughout the years, Baras's _loyal _apprentice.

Lord Koryst is a more complicated opponent. A Sith Lord who wields a double-bladed lightsaber and yet arrogance was his weakness. Leena raised her hand, having the Sith Lord floating in midair, struggling to breathe with his attention on the woman. He knew those eyes – he was no stranger to them.

The look of bloodlust and hate, the dark side was consuming her. Leena wanted more even though she shouldn't.

Pulling him close, Lord Sern immediately ignited her lightsaber against him. She didn't have time to engage into anymore battles, she felt the power that was growing in Darth Vengean. Hate and suffering have always been the fuel of the Sith, she allowed herself to be seduced by the dark side of the Force. For mercy is not granted to those who make others suffer.

She took the last key from the corpse and proceeded to open the third door. She could feel it, his every power, his every hate, right on the other side of the metal door.

Leena stopped, allowing the agony remain. It was a simple choice, and she led herself to a difficult path.

"You're every bit as proficient as Baras said." Lord Draahg spoke. Having the apprentice to turn her attention to the man who let her did all of the work.

Leena couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him. "I don't like false praise, Draahg."

"Then believe that it's... sincere." He humbly spoke. It's always the humbled ones she had to look out for. "I almost didn't make it. There were traps in the passages. I got the key. But Darth Vengean probably knows we're coming."

"We will take him down whether he is prepared or not." And she expected him to be prepared.

"I will feed off your confidence." He nodded, turning to the door and proceeded to insert the key to the inner sanctum. There was something about him that Leena could never trust, the fact that he stood by Baras. "If I should fall. I want you to know it was an honor to fight and die alongside you."

"Who said I will die?" Lord Sern went ahead, having Draahg follow.

She could sense his power, the Master of her Master – the presence of a man who had dedicated his life to the dark side stood there before them. He was a warrior, unlike his traitorous apprentice Baras. She could feel this sheer will inside of him, the fact that the cost of such carelessness to go against him could lead to catastrophe.

Baras wasn't stupid, it was considered clever to send his most promising pupil at the same time – his pure undoing. Vengean smiled at the sight of Lord Sern alone and her new found friend. "Ah, the apprentices of Darth Baras. Draahg, I will enjoy bleeding you anew. And you..." He turned his full attention to the girl. "Before you arrived, Baras was a but a bit player. He would be nowhere without you."

"That assessment is where our common ground ends, Vengean." She knew her value, what she could offer, what she could do if she only put her own mind to it. But she grew patient with her own plans, her own wants. She wanted their head and nothing else.

"Your talents are wasted on that man. It sickens me. Your Master doesn't deserve you. He's a coward. Pushing buttons from the darkness. You and I are people of action." Vengean couldn't dare lie about how his own apprentice had become. This child, Zylas's own daughter was a Sith of her own right. A Sith who could bend the galaxy at her might if she wanted to.

But her ambitions were all too simple. "Sounds like you want to forge an alliance with me."

"No, that hadn't crossed my mind. I can handle Baras on my own." Vengean met her gaze. He could feel it – the darkness brewing in her, the dragon who had slumbered in the void, slowly waking up. "Still, it tickles me to imagine your Master's expression if I came at him with you by my side."

"Hah!" Draahg crossed his arms with an amused expression. "Why would anyone leave Baras for someone so easily duped? So easily exposed?"

Leena remained silent. "Enough of you. No, I will show everyone what it means to cross me. Baras and everything with his stink must perish."

"I'm interested to see who is superior." Said Lord Sern with pure interest.

"Allow me to open your eyes to the obvious." The Dark Lord finally ignited his lightsaber. "You both die now!"

Lord Sern couldn't help but chuckle in amusement, Draahg was surprise to hear the sudden laugh coming from her. Her eyes showed the pure sight of amusement. Leena took her lightsaber from her belt, "Then how do you wish to die, Vengean? Combat..." and ignited it. "Or on your knees?"

Overconfidence would get her killed.

With the push of the Force, Vengean had Draahg uncommission when he met a hard slam against the wall. Allowing the real duel between two warriors of their own right. The Dark Lord did not hesitate to lunge himself towards the young Sern.

Having to feel the aggression through his attacks alone were enough to force Leena to stand on the defensive. Dodging every attack, he had to offer, he had to admit that her form was excellent, her pacing was enough to keep up to a Dark Lord of his stature.

"You were the perfect apprentice!" Vengean shouted as they exchanged blows. "If you weren't a coward yourself, then you would have been freed from your Master's shackles – instead you serve him like a lapdog!"

Peace is a lie.

There is only passion.

"I remember that look on Zylas's face when she was killed – while you and your brothers stood there and watched." Leena had no memory on how her mother died, but the mere mention of it fueled her anger to the bitter end. Lord Sern took the opportunity to raise her hand, having Vengean struggle to breathe – but instead of breaking his neck like the last of his apprentices – she threw him to the other side of the sanctum.

"TELL ME WHO KILLED HER!" She screamed, allowing her corrupted eyes turn to a much darker color. The dragon was inside of her indeed – the cold kind, the dead kind. The more her hatred was fed, the more it woke up.

Leena had her free hand stretched out – allowing the Force to bring her other lightsaber towards her. Vengean's smile grew wider at this expected outcome. She was there, walking towards him with the cold look in her eyes. The eyes of a child screaming for vengeance for the suffering she endured.

The Dark Lord remained silent, but the dragon inside of her whispered in her darkest moment which pulled her deeper into the void.

Vengean stood up, with his lightsaber at hand. He was amused of what he had seen – the sheer power inside of her, perhaps he could get the last laugh out of this. He had no quarrel with Lord Sern, his only focus was to have this final cruelty for his apprentice – Baras.

Through passion, strength.

Leena rushed towards him with the might of two blades – their exchanges were rapidly dangerous, even for the might of a Dark Lord. "That's it! Let your rage fuel your path to vengeance!"

Leena proceeded to push harder as their blades were blocking one another. "Tell. Me. Who. Killed. HER!"

"Dig deep **Lord Sern**," The Dark Lord's wicked smile grew bigger, as he continued to feel every growing power within her. "Deep down inside, you know who killed her."

Vengean took his chance and pushed her with the Force, allowing the Sith Lord to have her weapons out of reach.

And for the first time in years, she opened her eyes at the first sight of a different kind of pain. The hatred burns her, and it has always burned her – she could hear those footsteps growing closer, the ignited lightsaber echoed through the sanctum. Her breathing became hard, somewhat harsh – the power escaping inside of her has already became raw.

She cannot stop it.

No one could stop it. Through strength, power. And through power, she gains victory.

The Sith Lord stood up and took a different kind of lightsaber from her belt, something that she failed to surrender to her Master. Leena had pulled him close with the Force, stabbing him right through Baras's blade ignited before them – there was this screaming force of dark power that when she tried to speak, another voice spoke for her. "Do not worry, Vengean... Baras will be next."

Vengean then spoke his last words. "Then.... Your training... is complete."

When he finally fell, she saw this one horrifying moment in which she finally understood – that there was no dragon. That it was not the influence of the dark side that pushed her so deep into the void. That it was only her.

Only Leena Sern. She, alone allowed all of the sufferings to happen. She suffered because when she could have had the future and peace she wanted – she only thought of a single path to achieve it. She only thought about herself. Leena finally understood the cold trap of the dark side of the Force.

How the Sith came to be so cruel.

Putting back Baras's lightsaber, she reached out her hands, having to hold the lightsabers she had. She turned around to find Draahg standing up, starring at the resting corpse right on her feet. He felt something different from her, she became something more powerful than what Baras could ever projected.

She took Vengean's lightsaber from his dead hand.

"For years," He spoke as he finally met her eyes. "I've dreamed of vanquishing Darth Vengean. Glad to have had a hand in it. He fought hard and well."

The Sith Lord couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him, he didn't even lift a single finger in this fight. "I didn't even break a sweat."

"You were remarkable." He didn't need to know how it happened as long as it was done. "I have no delusion I would have survived this battle if it wasn't for you. This is your victory. You, Baras, and I will be unstoppable."

"Someday, this will be our fate."

"I predict that day won't come for a very long time." Thoughts like this could kill a Sith and she knew it. It's what got Arrun killed in the first place. "There are things I must clean up here for Baras. I will meet you back in his chambers."

Leaving the sanctum brought out the worst in her. The sweet innocence she had here on Dromund Kaas – that was all gone. She did what Baras said, she continued to build her own powerbase, made a name for herself and deep down inside of her – if the time came where she finally had to face Baras, she would not come back to him alive.

She refused to let that happen.

When she entered the chambers of her Master, he immediately acknowledged her. "Look upon me, apprentice. You have never seen me so pleased. And look around these chambers one last time. The humble trappings of yesterday. With out dismantling of Darth Vengean complete. I assume his seat on the Dark Council and return to Korriban."

"Have our efforts propelled the Council toward full scale war?"

"Indeed." He nodded. "Plan Zero and Vengean's doomed to attempt to claim the fringe worlds have triggered war! The Treater of Coruscant is no more! We ascend together, apprentice. Only our combined strengths can propel us to the height of power. Ah, the third side of this triumvirate arrives. Lord Draahg, welcome home."

"It's been a long time, Master. I'm ready to join the front line." He bowed.

"I won't need your help on the battlefield." Lord Sern addressed.

"Don't worry." Baras assured his apprentice. "I know you are at your best when given free range. Now that I'm on the Dark Council, we are perfectly positioned to bring the Republic to its knees, to shape the galaxy as we wish. Go and enjoy this victory, my apprentices. But be ready for my call. I will not sit idle long."

_You won't breathe for long. _


	63. THE FORCE HAS A WILL

Once again, Leena stood in the middle of the void.

She felt rather lifeless and alone. More alone that she felt in the years she served under her Master. There was no feeling of warmth, love, nor comfort in the darkness as she was always led to believe. The dark has always been generous to her, it gave her comfort from all of those horrible nightmares, the echoing voices in her mind.

**_"Have you thought this through?" _**Leena turned her gaze toward an image of herself. Leena Sern who wore simple light clothes, her eyes were the shade of grey. Calm and kind – an image only a few would see in her. **_"You are walking down a path no one could follow."_**

**_"Because the path you chose is the path of power." _**On the other side was also her, Leena Sern who wore the dark clothes of a Sith Lord with eyes the shade of corrupted yellow. Filled with anger, hatred and the lust for vengeance. **_"You once asked us what we wanted from you, Leena Sern."_**

**_"And we are here to collect the answer we seek." _**Both of them spoke.

The apprentice that stood at the spring in the middle of Tatooine was far different from the woman who stood before them. Two different entities that embodied both light and dark, both aspects of the Force that she cannot embrace any longer – she, like the rest of the Sith and Jedi before her, had to make a choice.

**_"Balance is nothing more than an illusion."_** The dark one spoke. **_"You of all people are aware of that. Those before you... were well aware of that. You can never be both."_**

**_"It is one side or the other."_**Said the light one. **_"You cannot keep the coin turning forever."_**

_"Vengeance... is all I have."_

With the defeat of Darth Vengean, Darth Baras has claimed his seat on the Dark Council and risen to his new prominence within the Sith Empire. From his position of authority, Darth Baras plots his next move. Baras's apprentices, Lord Sern and Lord Draahg, now share their Master's power. Together they would crush the Republic for the glory of the Empire.

Vette closed her eyes as she waited by the lounge of the stronghold. She couldn't shake that image she had when Leena came home one night, her armor damaged, parts of her were covered with dirt and blood. When she heard the mass murder of those who served Darth Vengean, she didn't need to ask questions on where her friend, her sister went or what she did.

Leena was walking down a path that even she couldn't follow. All she could do was stand there and watch her walk away until she's gone from her sight.

The dark look in her eyes, it frightened her.

Lord Sern wore simple robes, with a hood around her head. Walking around the buzzing streets of Kaas City, young apprentices rambling here and there – Imperial soldiers doing their rounds, citizens speaking in hush tones. It was normal for Sith to go against one another in the name of power, but for Baras to take his seat on the council was a different matter.

"Imperial Intelligence is finally disbanded." She overheard one of the citizens say as she waited for a speeder.

"My brother was part of Intelligence," another spoke. "He was immediately reassigned to the military."

Taking the speeder, she didn't even dare look down to the people who looked like ants from where she was. It's been week since Baras had his position of power, and even when she shared the blame for the murder of Darth Vengean – she was more frightened of her own Master, a man who remained in the shadow. Who knows what he would use against her at this point.

Her destination was an apartment building, guarded with one of the finest battle droids the Empire could ever have. Where Imperial soldiers and their families would live as a benefit for a job well done in the military – one of the few buildings around the city.

Lord Sern proceeded at the reception table, and simply said. "Do you have a spare key for Moff Zabro's complex?"

"I'm sorry but you are?" He simply asked.

Leena looked at the receptionist in the eyes. He froze on his seat for a short while, "I'm his oldest daughter. I don't think I need to say anything more."

"Of... of course, my Lord. Pardon for the delay." He quickly said as he proceeded to get another key as she asked.

Leena took a deep breath, looking around the lobby – remembering her days as a simple child before the Sith took her away. She never dared step foot here when her Master took her as an apprentice. As much as possible, she, herself didn't want any communication with her family.

"Here you are, my Lord." Handing over the keycard, the Sith Lord simply gave a nod and went towards the elevator.

No one expected a Sith Lord to visit a compound like this – with most soldiers being separated from their Sith Lord children or siblings, always being viewed as lowly beings from their Sith superiors. It was simply common practice, as their Jedi counterparts are taken away from their families by force.

Her mother who was either painted as a hero or a monster, her father who lied, her brother who abandoned them – the overwhelming emotions, the anger, the pain, the suffering – it was all them. This was how Lord Sern came to be, at every chance that she opened her eyes, she remembered those painful sufferings that she had to endure. The lies that would come out naturally from those who she trusted and wanting to trust.

The dark has always been generous, which she questioned to herself: Why did she kept on seeking for the light? When everything she did was all for her and only for her. When she could have proceeded with deeds that could help her form a much better, and loving life. When she could have accepted the aid and love of those around her, when she could have been thinking about them – she was only thinking about herself.

The voices in her head – the many lessons she received from both the Jedi and the Sith, Leena finally grasps which side of the Force could bring her the power she needed to be freed from these shackles that bound her to her Master.

The tragedy of the Sith is a source of power that she could never turn her back on. The trap of the dark side has always been endless.

Leena stood before their old apartment door. Recalling those simple childhood memories, she had with her father and sister.

Placing in the keycard, the door opened right before the Sith Lord. The first thing she saw as she entered was furniture covered in white sheets. There was no sight of a single droid, keeping the place clean – it was filled with things from her past, covered up and nothing more.

The moment the door closed; Leena immediately ignited her lightsaber. She knew she wasn't alone inside.

Leena moved around the apartment cautiously, holding her weapon firmly as she was ready to strike anyone who would attack her. "I know you're there."

"I know you know." A female voice replied. "The stories I heard about you all have been watered down."

"So you broke into my home, just to test if the stories are more brutal that you heard?"

Leena turned around to have her lightsaber a few inches from the neck of this intruder. She stopped, the moment she had brief contact with the woman who dared point her blaster to a Sith Lord. What caught her attention the most was the shade of grey in this woman's eyes. "Then what brings you home, sister? I haven't heard from you in years."

"Likewise." Leena replied. Turning off her lightsaber as her sister lowered her blaster. "You... this is not what I'm expecting from you at all."

"What?" Azal raised her brow in pure amusement, along with a matching smirk on her lips. "The Imperial uniform doesn't look good on me?"

"No, it's not that." Leena sighed. Observing her younger sister. All she could remember was a little girl who always followed her everywhere she goes, tries to mimic everything she did. It pains the Sith Lord, the mere fact that the last time they spoke to each other was the time when they were children – didn't even have a proper goodbye when Tremel took her away.

"Something is on your mind." Something about the little sister's smile felt disturbing. It bothered the Sith Lord that she could not properly tell what Azal was feeling, her emotions were not easily exposed. Perhaps if she bothered to bring in her apprentice, Jaesa could know what the nature of Azal Sern had become over the years. "But a Sith Lord doesn't often share what she's feeling. So, who am I speaking to – Lord Sern or my older sister, Leena? Because if I am talking to my sister – I only have one thing to say."

"And what is that?"

"Credit for your thoughts?"

For the first time in a long while, Leena cracked a genuine smile. Azal in turn, smiled back – as if all of the nightmares she endured were all gone from her mind. It was like they both entered a dream that they have not experienced since their own horrors, seeing the light of dawn for the first time while they feel the happiness.

"I can't." The older sister answered. "My mind is... a mess. In all of my years... you could say that I have seen enough war, I have seen enough of death, and I have... I have..."

"You've lost so many." Azal nodded in understanding. Gently taking her sister's hand, guiding her to the kitchen that she just recently fixed. "I understand."

"No." Leena argued. "You don't."

"But I do." As Azal let go, she proceeded to make some warm tea. It was only proper to be a hostess for a guest, but it was only natural to be kind to those who are suffering in battles that they could never fight in. "In my years of service, I've learned that life is about suffering and that there is no way of escaping it. And I know that the galaxy has never been kind to you. I have... heard stories. Horrible stories."

"What kind of stories?"

Azal placed the cup of tea in front of her sister. An Imperial who dared look in the eyes of a Sith Lord. "You already know what those stories are. I don't want to remind you of the pain, but if there is something that I should be reminding you about is that whatever happens – I need you to come back alive. I don't need you playing these... Sith games."

"And what do you know about Sith games?" Leena asked as she took a sip from the cup. It needed more sugar.

"I've been tangled up in a few during my service in Imperial Intelligence." The last part caught the attention of the Sith Lord. There were confirmations that Imperial Intelligence was finally shut down a couple of weeks ago and that majority of its employees were distributed to the army and the navy. "Of course, I can't tell you which ones. You have secrets and I have mine."

"I don't think there's a single Imperial soldier in the Empire who isn't caught up in Sith politics."

"Father's tips were helpful..." The youngest complimented as she took a sip from her own cup. Leena had her gaze on her sister, observing her movement, analyzing her feelings towards the subject, seeing what kind of reaction she would make. "...most of them were helpful."

"Mind telling me how you became a Major in the Imperial army?" The older sister grew curious. She wasn't so sure what had happened to Azal these past years, or if she knew if one of their older brothers were alive. Their father planted a lie inside of their minds – a single mistake that could easily change their lives if he was brave enough to take him back.

Azal smiled as she placed down her cup on the counter. "Like you I killed the right people to get where I am now."

"Are you mocking me, Major?"

"We both know its true." Azal continued. Slightly tilting her head, looking for some sort of answer in her sister's eyes. "We have so much blood in our hands, so much that we cannot wash them off no matter how hard we try. We lie and kill in the service of liars and killers, that's how the Empire is – the Sith play us like pawns in a game we don't want to play."

"You're lucky that you don't get to play the game."

"Oh, trust me, big sister, I've been playing the game longer than you've been."

Before Leena could even say something, her sister was receiving a priority holocall. The Major immediately answered. "Major Sern, what's the situation?"

Leena closed her eyes; she could feel something – someone familiar landing on the planet ground. There was something wrong. A disturbance through the Force, it was calling for her – pulling her deeper into the void.

The Sith Lord turned around and looked down from the window. And there he was, engaging Imperial troops with a swing of a blue lightsaber. That kind of brown shade could never be found within the grounds of Dromund Kaas – the heart of the Sith Empire.

Her corrupted eyes had this glow for bloodlust – the kind she never felt before. Legions of Sith and Imperial troops were on the planet's surface, facing a battle that no one expected. "Leena, Republic forces are attacking the Imperial fleet." The Major informed.

Following her sister, she saw a single Jedi from down below. "A Jedi? Fool, I'll inform superiors—"

"No." Leena answered with her gaze followed the Jedi, he was heading towards the Emperor's personal shuttle. The only thing that stood between him and that shuttle were a number of soldiers. "Let him be." Lord Sern opened the door leading to the balcony, the levels of their apartment weren't all that high – and with her ability with the Force, what she was about to do was simple.

"Leena." Azal called her out in worry. "What are you doing?"

For once, she did not care about the cold nor the rain. She only had her eyes set on one goal, something she should have done years ago – something that should have happened on Alderaan for her suffering to be worth it.

"Leena!" Azal was saying something more. No matter how loud she cried her sister's name, Leena's attention was only on one target – igniting her mother's lightsaber, Leena jumped down from the balcony. Having her blades meet a familiar lightsaber but with a blue shade. The Jedi's eyes widen as he had a good look of her face.

Pushing her away from him with the Force, the Jedi's expression was filled with horror. Identical lightsabers with two different kyber crystals, and two different wielders. One a son and the other a daughter.

"Hello big brother."

"Leena." Tyrral muttered in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have reached the end of The Sith Warrior.
> 
> Don't worry, the legacy will continue.
> 
> NEXT STORY: THE JEDI KNIGHT
> 
> "Jedi do not fight for peace, we fight for justice. But no matter how hard we fought - the war just never ends. I feel that the Force wants me to do something, but trusting blindly in the Force is not the Jedi way."
> 
> Release date: MAY 30, 2020


End file.
